


Cherished

by EyotaDeer



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: ABO, Alpha Gladiolus Amicitia, Alpha Ignis Scientia, Alpha Noctis Lucis Caelum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Eating Disorders, Future Mpreg, Gladio and Prompto have a special relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Imprinting, Intersex Prompto Argentum, Lingerie, M/M, Marriage, Mentions of abortion attempt, Mild Self Harm, Mpreg, Multi, Nesting, OT4, Older Gladiolus Amicitia, Older Ignis Scientia, Older Noctis Lucis Caelum, Omega Prompto Argentum, Omegaverse, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Polyamory, Prompto has a feminine side, Prompto's intersexuality is not biologically accurate or realistic - see chapter one notes, Rape Recovery, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Trauma Recovery, Veiling, discussion of abuse, younger prompto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 45
Words: 274,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyotaDeer/pseuds/EyotaDeer
Summary: King Noctis and  his two husbands, Gladio and Ignis have been searching for their missing omega mate for years to no avail. However, one cold and snowy night, Gladio and Ignis stumble across their abandoned and abused omega in a dumpster, discarded like garbage.They take him home to the Citadel to nurse him back to health, and thus, Prompto's new life as a cherished omega consort begins.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some important notes:
> 
> ***Updated Notes***
> 
> Because of recent controversy over the use of the word "Intersex" to define Prompto's genitalia in this story, I am inserting this note at the beginning of the first chapter to make this issue clear to any new readers of this fic.
> 
> In this story, Prompto's biology is technically intersex in Fanfiction terms. In most fandoms, the intersex tag indicates that a character has both feminine and masculine genitalia. However, this story is NOT biologically accurate in that Prompto has both a clitoris and penis (if you're not sure why this matters, biologically you cannot have both a clitoris and a penis, they are technically the same organ). In the real word, this is not possible and readers should not assume the biology in this story is true to real life. Intersex covers a wide range of different non-typical conditions, usually those that do not conform to typical males or female biology. Please do not leave this story believing that intersex people have both a clitoris and penis....that is woefully inaccurate. To be clear...this story is **fiction**. 
> 
> I have used the term intersex to describe Prompto's genitalia up to Chapter 20. I will try my best to use other words to describe his genitalia from Chapter 21 onward. I will not be changing any of my use of the word in prior chapters.
> 
> If the use of this term offends, irritates or makes you uncomfortable, I'm warning you upfront that the chapters up to 20 make use of this term. As said before, I will do my best to reword his biology from Chapter 21 onward.
> 
> ***
> 
> Noctis, Ignis and Gladio are older in this story (in their 30's like the end of the game) and Prompto is young (20 years old).
> 
> Ignis isn't blind. This isn't because I have problems with blind Ignis, it's because I tried to write him blind and failed miserably. I don't know enough about being blind and the obstacles blind people face to do the disability justice. While Ignis can see in this story, he does have sensitive eyes from an eye injury and wears his visor like in the game. He also has the scarring featured in the game.
> 
> Prompto has a closer relationship with Gladio than he does Ignis and Noctis. This will be explained in the story, but if anyone is bothered by this, I'm warning you upfront.
> 
> This story deals with rape recovery, prior abuse, and eating disorders. This story will NOT feature any graphic rape or abuse scenes. It's all about recovery. Prompto also has several abuse related behaviors that will be showcased. None of these behaviors are sexually graphic.
> 
> And, that's about it. Hope you all enjoy.

It was the first snow of the winter. The night was dark and frigid, the city lights casting a gentle glow on the citizens leaving the grand opening of a landmark institution. The Insomnia Institute for Omega Empowerment opened to an ecstatic and packed crowd. It was the first organization of its kind in Insomnia, and its formation was spearheaded by King Noctis Lucis Caelum himself. While still a controversial issue, the King passionately fought for the suffrage and independence of omega citizens. It was only since the reign of his father, King Regis, that omegas slowly gained the right to be seen as equals to beta and alpha citizens.

Omegas were historically kept at home, veiled and forbidden to speak in the presence of unrelated betas and alphas. Their primary purpose was to bear children and keep a home. While slavery was never legal in Lucis, the areas outside the crown city actively participated in illegal omega slavery. Omegas, especially the rare males, were often sold as pleasure slaves to rich alpha and beta citizens. An omega slave was seen as the ultimate symbol of luxury and status. The general treatment of omegas was poor and they had few rights. Omega victims of violent crime were often ignored, or completely silenced by murder. It wasn’t until King Regis ascended the throne that things began to change.

King Regis had shocked and disgusted all of Lucis when he took a foreign omega bride as his wife. It was a scandal that nearly ended his reign. But as the years passed, a change started occurring within the populace. While initially widely hated, King Regis’s wife slowly captured the hearts of the public. She was a beautiful, gentle, and loving woman who actively campaigned for the better treatment of omegas. She was also dedicated to service and spent most of her time assisting impoverished communities. In fact, the reason for her sudden death was a disease she caught while serving in an orphanage in the slums of Insomnia. The queen bore one child before her death, an alpha son named Noctis.

Prince Noctis surprisingly continued the work his mother began. Although an alpha, the prince actively spoke out against omega abuse and initiated several programs for omega empowerment. After his father passed and he was crowned King, he increased his efforts in promoting omega rights. Thus, the Insomnia Institute for Omega Empowerment was born.

***

It had been a long night. Noctis had spent most of the morning rehearsing his speech with Ignis and ensuring that final preparations were running smoothly. The night began at five o’clock with his opening speech, followed by presentations by the board of directors of the institute, then a formal dinner and finally dancing. The opening had been a great success, and Noctis had never felt more accomplished for achieving one of his mother’s greatest wishes: opening a center dedicated to omegas. It was something she had been planning right before her sudden passing. Noctis hoped she was proud.

“Ready to retire, Majesty?” A familiar voice from behind him asked. Noctis smiled as he turned to face one of his mates. Ignis stood looking poised and elegant in his royal consort attire, smiling gently at his beloved King.

“Absolutely.” Noctis said as he approached his husband, he gently took his hand leading him towards the back entrance of the institute. Noctis could see the kingsglaive escorts waiting at the door to accompany them, but a certain someone was missing.

“Where’s Gladio?” Noctis asked as he looked for his missing spouse.

“Right here.” Came a gruff voice behind him. Gladio sauntered up to the pair and smiled sheepishly. He had his phone in one hand and gestured to it with his other.

“I’m still hungry. I’m getting take-out on the way back, want anything?” He asked as he dialed the number to whatever food joint he’d chosen.

Ignis rolled his eyes but smiled softly at his other husband. “My dear, you ate not two hours ago.”

“And?” Gladio asked, playfully chuckling as he waited for his phone call to be answered.

The two men idly bantered before Gladio placed his order. Noctis simply laid his head tiredly on Ignis’s shoulder. He was exhausted, but he felt good. The opening had been successful and he was in the company of his spouses. The only thing that could make his night better would be the presence of their absent intended mate. Noctis sighed as he thought of the missing member of their pack.

Noctis and both of his mates were alphas. It was a rare type of union that usually wasn’t successful. Alphas were not meant to be mated only to alphas. In a pack such as theirs, an omega was needed. A beta mate would be tolerable, but an omega would be ideal. Although the men loved each other deeply, they longed for an omega mate. All three of the men were naturally dominant and would often feel aggressive towards each other, especially in bed. An omega would help calm this aggression and allow them to successfully release their dominant urges. They also longed to care for a someone physically weaker than themselves. Alphas were natural protectors and while the pack protected each other, their need to love, cherish and shield a weaker mate was strong. Lastly, the men longed to start family, and alpha mates could not produce a child together. Only betas and omegas could bear children.

Noctis and his mates had been together for ten years. They had been searching for their missing mate every single one of those years. The men had met several omegas and betas that were suitable, but none of them drew them in. None of them smelled like theirs. Their intended would have a distinct and alluring scent that would overwhelm them, just like the scents that drew them to each other. So far, they had no luck in finding their mate. As each year passed with no success, the pack grew resigned to what appeared to be their fate. They would likely never find their missing omega.

Noctis shook his head to clear his thoughts. There was no use in dwelling on such matters. Tonight was a good night. He would celebrate and be thankful for the two mates he had. They were his everything, and they deserved his complete attention, especially after all the sleepless nights they’d spent with him preparing for the opening.

“So, I ordered some authentic ramen. The good shit from that hole in the wall on Barren street.” Gladio said as placed his phone in his pocket. “I’m gonna go pick it up.”

“Gladio, that neighborhood is…dangerous. Especially at night.” Ignis said with a frown. The place Gladio had ordered from served the best ramen in Insomnia. Unfortunately, it was located in a very unsavory part of town. The area was known for street gangs, organized crime syndicates and prostitution. Gladio usually ordered earlier in the day and picked up the food before sunset. Ignis didn’t like the idea of him traveling there alone past midnight, no matter how strong the shield might be.

“I’ll be fine, Iggy.” Gladio said with a gentle smile. “But why don’t you come with me? Noct, you in?”

Ignis immediately frowned and shook his head. “Absolutely not. His Majesty cannot travel to such a dangerous area without the kingsglaive. It’s too dangerous.”

Noctis interrupted with a calm hand on Ignis’s forearm. He was too exhausted to listen to his lovers argue over ramen. He needed his bed, and he needed it fast. “It’s okay, Iggy. I’ll head home with the glaive, you and Gladio can get the food.”

Gladio nodded and grabbed Ignis’s arm. “You heard him, specs. Let’s go.”

Ignis sighed and allowed Gladio to drag him towards the exit. “I’ll see you at home, Noct.” He said before following Gladio down the steps to their waiting car. Gladio opened the driver’s door for Ignis with a flourish causing said man to roll his eyes in amused annoyance.

“You’re impossible.” He muttered as he slid inside the vehicle. Gladio chuckled and walked around the car to the drivers seat. The two mates drove in silence for several minutes before Gladio turned the radio on to a notoriously cheesy, romance song channel. Ignis groaned as a terrible ballad filled the car. He leaned over to turn the radio off when Gladio slammed on the breaks.

“Gladio, what on Eos-!” Ignis shouted, but a strong scent stopped him from finishing his sentence.

Gladio swerved to the side of the road and parked. Both men sat in silence, their hearts beating wildly and their minds racing.

The scent wasn’t close, but it was unmistakable. It screamed omega. And it screamed theirs.

“Ignis.” Gladio gasped out as he flung the car door open. “I-Ignis, I think...I think I…” The large man stuttered as the scent became stronger upon opening the door. Gladio looked back at his equally shocked mate.

“Ignis, it’s our omega. He’s near.”

“Indeed.” Ignis mumbled, exiting his side of the vehicle. “We must follow his scent, he’s not in this area, but he’s very close.”

Gladio nodded and motioned for Ignis to follow him down the quiet street they were on. Ignis shuddered at the bitter cold. The snow was getting worse. Hopefully their omega was safe and warm inside one of these buildings.

The area they were in was rundown, and got worse as they progressed. The landscape quickly changed from worn to creepy. Strip bars were on every corner and large packs of men smoked under the awnings. Gladio noticed a few scantily clad beta women strolling next to a pharmacy, clearly looking for johns. The two men hurriedly walked past the groups of people, keeping their heads low and trying to appear as if they belonged. Despite this, they could feel the intimidating stares on their backs as they passed. This came as no surprise, for they were wearing royal attire in the middle of the slums.

 At the end of a long street, a large dark building loomed in the distance. Their omega’s scent was pointing them in the buildings direction, so they followed, leaving the noise of the neighborhood behind.

It appeared that the building was a large, abandoned steel factory. The place was rotten and in complete disrepair, with certain areas completely collapsed and roofs caved in. All of the entrances appeared to be boarded up. The building was the epitome of cold despair. And their omega was located in this desolate building.

“He…his scent is strong…” Ignis said quietly as they stopped in front of a boarded-up entrance to the factory. Their minds were racing with thoughts of their omega. Why would an omega be in this area so late at night? Was he homeless? Was he living in this factory? Was he alone?

“I think we should split up.” Gladio said as he scanned the area. “I’ll check out the left, you investigate the right.”

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea, Gladiolus.” Ignis said.

Suddenly, as if their omega could sense their presence, a blast of pain-filled scent filled the air. Ignis gasped at the acrid smell and stumbled back. The scent was filled with pain, loneliness and despair. Gladio covered his nose and looked toward his mate with extreme concern.

“He’s hurt! We can’t waste time, let’s split up.” He barked out as the smell waned. This time, Ignis only nodded in response. He turned on his heel and started jogging to the right of the complex. Gladio watched his mate summon his daggers and decided to do the same. There was no telling what he might encounter. Turning towards the opposite side, he walked towards the left of the decrepit building.

For several minutes, Gladio searched every nook and cranny of the outside of the building. He looked inside broken windows and looked behind and under piles of rubble. There was no sign of an omega, but his scent was getting stronger.

“I must be close…” Gladio mumbled to himself when he smelled another blast of the painful scent their omega was emitting. This time, Gladio released some of his own scent. The calming, natural woody smell of an alpha trying to comfort his mate filled the air.

“Where are you, baby?” Gladio whispered as he turned the corner, heading towards the back of the factory. The area behind the building was flooded with the scent of his omega, but the only thing behind the building was a decrepit dumpster. Gladio felt his insides flip as he realized that his omega was probably in the dumpster of all places. Alone and suffering.

  
The shield swallowed nervously as he slowly approached the rusted dumpster. The scent grew stronger with each step, and Gladio was now certain that his omega lay beneath the metal lid. Gathering his bearings, Gladio tentatively lifted the covering.

What he saw broke his heart.

“Oh, sweetheart…” He whispered as he took in the battered omega, huddled fearfully in a corner, surrounded by trash.

The first thing Gladio noticed was how tiny he was. The omega was sickly thin, his ribs protruding and his cheeks sunken. He wore nothing but a pair of boxer briefs. His fingers and toes were blue from the bitter cold and his body was covered in lash marks and bruises. But what drew Gladio’s attention was the brilliant shock of blond hair and beautiful, large blue-violet eyes.

The omega’s eyes were locked with Gladio’s and filled with terror. He trembled quietly as the shield stared at him, unable to look away from the powerful man. Gladio stood entranced for several seconds until the small omega let out a tiny wail. The little sound was enough to snap Gladio back to reality. His omega needed immediate attention, and his staring was doing nothing to help ease his pain.

“Hey omega, it’s okay, I’m here to help you.” He whispered in the gentlest tone he could muster. The omega shivered and didn’t provide an answer. His blue eyes, however, remained fixed on Gladio’s amber.

“I’m your mate, sweetheart. I’m gonna take care of you.” Gladio whispered again, as he slowly lowered his arms into the bin. “Can I pick you up? You’re freezing and I need to get you warm.”

Gladio expected the omega to scamper away from his arms, but the tiny being shockingly inched himself closer. Gladio smiled at his effort, but it soon disappeared into a scowl of rage when he noticed the chain attached to a metal collar around the omega’s neck.

“Who did this to you?” Gladio muttered as he reached for the chain. It was made of a cheap metal that could be broken with enough force. Gladio could easily break it, with his above average strength. He reached out and carefully grabbed two areas of the chain that were located far from his omega’s slender neck.

“Hold still, baby.” He said to the blond who only stared at him in confusion. Gladio snapped the chain with his bare hands and tossed the remnants away. Because of how tightly the metal collar was fastened around his neck, the collar and the leftover chain would have to be removed at the Citadel by metalsmiths.

After removing the chain, Gladio shrugged out of his thick Crownsguard coat. It was freezing and he immediately felt the chill against his bare arms. He couldn’t imagine how much pain his angel was in. The omega was so thin with no insulation against the brutal weather. Gladio couldn’t understand how anyone could chain such a fragile creature in such cruel conditions.

“Omega, can I touch you? I want to wrap you up in this coat.” The shield explained, searching the omega’s eyes for panic. The omega, although clearly fearful and suffering, didn’t move an inch as Gladio slowly wrapped the thick coat around his mate. The shield grimaced as he felt the knobs on his back and the intense tremors running through his abused body.

“Can I lift you out?” Gladio asked after the omega was securely wrapped. The omega didn’t seem capable of speech and only nervously shook his head yes. At his consent, Gladio immediately reached down and wrapped his arms around his mate’s slight body. The omega let out a heartbreaking wail as Gladio’s arms brushed across his wounds.

Gladio crooned softly and released comforting pheromones towards his omega. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I know it hurts, sweetheart.” Cradling the tiny body to his chest, Gladio fumbled in his pocket for his phone. Ignis was still looking for their omega and Gladio needed to find him so they could rush the blond to the citadel crown doctor. Their omega was in desperate need of medical care, food, a warm bath and an equally warm nest.

Gladio speed dialed his husband and waited several moments before Ignis’s strained voice was heard, yelling into the phone.

“I cannot find him, Gladiolus.” Ignis said, sounding out of breath and frantic. It was so unusual of the normally poised and collected advisor.

“Iggy I’ve got him.” Gladio answered. He looked down at the bundle in his arms to find wide eyes staring curiously up at him. “He’s hurt and scared. We need to get him home, immediately.”

“Where are you? Is he awake? Is he- “

Gladio cut Ignis off. He didn’t have time for questions. His omega needed all of his attention right now. “We’re in the back, by the dumpster. Please hurry.” He said quickly before hanging up. His omega continued to stare at him as Gladio gently rocked his weightless body in his arms.

“That was my mate. He’ll be here soon.”

Gladio frowned as the omega froze in his arms. His eyes filled with terror and out of nowhere, he wrapped his thin, shaking arms around Gladio’s neck. He scrambled, trying to press himself closer to the shield as he let out small sounds of distress.

“Hey, hey…It’s okay, he won’t hurt you.” Gladio whispered into the omega’s slender neck. “I promise. No one will hurt you, baby.”

Gladio continued to rock the omega gently in his arms, making sure to keep him wrapped in his coat as tightly as possible. The snow was beginning to fall faster and Gladio’s bare arms were beginning to pale from the bitter cold.

“Gladio!”

Gladio looked up at the shout of his name and sighed in relief when he saw Ignis jogging towards them. The advisor slowed his pace as he took in the sight before him. Gladio was clutching a tiny bundle to his chest, wrapped in his coat. It appeared as if he were cradling a small child, the omega was so small. Walking closer, Ignis’s breath hitched when two gorgeous blue eyes turned to look at him.

“Oh…” Ignis whispered as he observed the tiny being Gladio held clutched to his chest. “Gladio…. he’s so small.”

“I know, I think he’s been starved.” Gladio muttered, stepping towards his husband and tilting his arms so that Ignis could see the omega more clearly.

“Oh, but he’s darling.” Ignis said as he took in the wild blond locks. Natural blond hair was a rarity in Lucis. It was a trait that was more common in Tenebrae and Niflheim. That paired with the wild smattering of freckles the omega bore clued Ignis that he was foreign born. How had he ended up in Lucis, and in such a battered state? Who would dare hurt an omega so small and vulnerable?

“We must head back.” Ignis said, saving his questions for another time. “He’s trembling badly, and dear Ramuh, is he thin.”

Gladio nodded and lowered his head to the bundle in his arm. “We’re going home now, omega. Just rest, we’ll take care of you.” He whispered to his new love. The omega in response, burrowed his head into Gladio’s chest and closed his eyes with a quiet sigh.

At this action, both Gladio and Ignis felt an immediate surge of protectiveness over their omega. This emotion was coupled with an intense, burning infatuation. The alpha in them longed to protect their little one from the cruelty of the world. They wanted to take him to the nesting room in the palace and surround him with warmth and safety. They wanted to feed him and get him filled out and healthy. They wanted to buy him whatever his heart desired and shower him with love and affection. The urge to completely worship their omega was all consuming.

Ignis took one last longing look at his omega before turning to walk towards the front of the factory lot. Gladio followed at a slower pace, trying desperately not to jostle the injured blond.

“We should call Noct. We can’t just spring this on him.” Gladio said as he followed Ignis down the overgrown lot.

“Indeed.” Ignis agreed, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He dialed his King’s number and prayed that Noctis would pick up. Noctis needed to prepare for their omega’s arrival. Doctors needed to be called and medical tools prepared. Metalsmiths would be needed to remove the despicable chain around the omega’s neck. A bath needed to be drawn and special food prepared that would be easy on their omega’s starved stomach. The nesting room would also need to be aired and dusted before their omega’s arrival. Nesting was integral to calming abused and frightened omegas. Nesting was so effective that a unit in the institute Noctis had just opened was dedicated solely for the nesting care of ailing and traumatized omegas.

“Hello?” Came the tired and grumpy voice of Ignis’s husband over the phone.

“Noctis? I need you to listen to me. Are you seated?”

“Uh…yeah…I’m in bed, Specs.” Noctis answered, clearly exhausted and annoyed at being awakened from his nap.

“Noctis, I…we…we’ve found him.”

There was a long pause before Noctis spoke. “Found who?” Came the tentative, hopeful voice. The King now sounded wide awake and nervous. “Do you mean…?”

“Yes. Our omega. We’ve found him.” Ignis said quietly, not really believing this was actually true. After ten long years of searching, they finally found him.

“Are you messing with me?” Noctis growled, unable to believe the news.

“Noctis, don’t be ridiculous. I would never lie about such a thing. He’s here with us. Gladio’s holding him now.”

There was another long silence before Noctis spoke again. “Oh Shiva, Ignis what does…what’s his name?”

Ignis sighed and glanced over his shoulder at Gladio and their omega. He couldn’t help but smile softly at the sight that greeted him. Gladio’s head was bowed low so that he could whisper in the tiny omega’s ear. He was crooning gently to him and whispering words of encouragement and comfort. Ignis had never seen the shield handle someone so tenderly. Not even Gladio’s sister received such sweet demonstrations of utter devotion. Gladio was clearly smitten with the little omega.

“We’re not sure of his name. He’s badly beaten, starving, nearly frozen to death and terrified.”

“What the fuck? Where did you find him?” Noctis spat, rage consuming his usually nonchalant voice.

Ignis frowned and paused before answering. How could he explain finding their beloved in a dumpster of all places? It broke his heart just imagining their omega alone and scared in that filthy bin.

“Highness, we found him in a dumpster.”

There was a chilling silence before Noctis growled angrily into the phone. “Fuck. Get him here as fast as you can. Tell me everything about the area you found him in when you get here. Whoever dumped him in there is going to hang.”

“Noctis, please calm down. We must focus our attention on our omega’s needs. We can discuss the circumstances of his physical state another time.” Ignis said sternly. Now was not the time for revenge. Their omega needed their dedicated love and care. His comfort was their number one priority.

“Noctis, please alert the crown doctor. Have the nesting chamber cleaned and a bath drawn. Ask the chefs to prepare a meal suitable for victims of starvation. We’ll be home as soon as possible.”

Ignis heard Noctis sigh, clearly trying to pull himself together. “Okay. Please get home soon. I need to see him.” The last sentence came out as a pitiful, heartrending plea. Noctis desperately wanted to see his long sought-after mate.

“Absolutely, your Majesty.” Ignis replied before ending the call. Turning around towards Gladio and their omega, he relayed to the shield that Noctis was aware of the situation and was preparing for their arrival. Gladio simply nodded his head and turned his attention back to the blond cradled in his arms.

“You hear that, baby? We’re gonna take you home and get you fed and clean. We’ll also get something for your pain so you can sleep. That sound good?”

The omega cracked his eyes opened and looked up at the shield with a look of pure relief. He nodded once before curling back up in the warmth of Gladio’s arms. Gladio smiled gently and looked up at his husband who was watching them with kind eyes.

“The street is up ahead. Let’s pick up the pace.” Ignis said to his husband. Gladio nodded and pulled the omega tighter to his chest. He tucked his coat in around the omega’s ears and pressed a kiss to the top of his wild blond hair.

“Let’s go home, sunshine.” He whispered, as the trio made their way through the snow filled street.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your kind comments! Your comments gave me a burst of energy to write the next chapter. The kudo's and comments are great motivators and I really appreciate them.
> 
> Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

The ride to the Citadel was excruciating. The lightly falling snow from earlier in the evening had now turned into a fierce blizzard. The streets were icy and treacherous and the snow removal trucks had yet to reach many of the streets. Ignis was forced to travel at a slow pace, although he desperately wanted to drive faster. The car was hot and uncomfortable. At Gladio’s urging, Ignis had turned the heat up as high as possible for the sake of the nearly frostbitten omega in the back seat. Beads of sweat ran down the advisor’s forehead and neck, making him feel sticky and uncomfortable. He didn’t mind this minor discomfort though, if it meant that his omega felt even slightly better.

Gladio sat in the backseat with the tiny blond, holding him tight to his chest. Gladio had attempted to seat the omega in the car and buckle him in, but the blond started screeching in protest. He only calmed when Gladio took him in his arms once again. Ever since, the omega sat quietly in the shields lap with one of his small hands clutched to Gladio’s forearm.

Ignis was rather surprised at the blond’s clingy behavior towards the shield. Traumatized omegas rarely felt comfortable in the presence of strangers, especially alphas. When omegas were abused and mistreated, they often retreated to the comfort of betas or other omegas. This omega was different. He was clearly touch starved and seemed to find comfort in Gladio’s embrace. Ignis had a strong suspicion that the omega had imprinted on Gladio. He had read years ago about imprinting but hadn’t given it much thought at the time. Imprinting was a rare occurrence, and was slowly disappearing as the gene pool advanced. However, given the omega’s immediate acceptance of Gladio’s touch, it was a topic worth investigating. Ignis made a mental note to visit the Citadel libraries to research the issue. He was determined to do everything possible to aid in the treatment and wellbeing of his new mate.

As he pulled up to a red light, Ignis glanced in the rear-view mirror to check up on his passengers. Gladio was methodically running his hand through the blond’s messy locks and humming softly to him. It was a child’s lullaby that the advisor hadn’t heard in years. The blond had one of his ears pressed to Gladio’s chest, his eyes closed. Ignis couldn’t help the soft smile that formed when the omega let out a small sigh at a particularly nice scratch Gladio gave his scalp.

“Is he asleep?” Ignis asked his husband, keeping his voice low if the omega was indeed resting. The light turned green and Ignis returned his eyes to the road ahead.

“I don’t think so.” Gladio answered, looking down at the blond in his lap. His eyes were drawn to the hundreds of freckles that dotted his pretty face, even on the tip of his cute button nose. Gladio wanted to kiss each one of them. He had never seen someone so fair before, with his natural blond hair and freckles. He looked like an angel.

The omega opened his eyes when Gladio slowed his petting. He looked up at the shield shyly and turned away when the large man smiled at him. Gladio chuckled at his bashfulness and returned to running his hand through his hair. A thought suddenly occurred to the shield. The omega didn’t know their names. He’d never introduced himself to the blond.

“Hey omega, I should introduce myself. I’m Gladio.” The shield said. The omega looked up at him in surprise and confusion. It was as if being introduced was a new experience for him.

“And I am Ignis.” Ignis piped in from the front seat. “Me and Gladio are mates, along with another alpha named Noctis.”

The blond glanced between the two. He appeared unsure of how to respond. Eventually he turned away from them and buried his face back into Gladio’s chest. He was clearly overwhelmed by the attention.

“Oh. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to stress you.” Gladio said worriedly. The omega shuddered against the shield before suddenly thrusting his arm out in front of him. Gladio raised his eyes in confusion, not understanding what the omega was trying to say.

“Uh, I’m not sure what you mean...are you hurt?” Gladio started before the omega moved again. This time he pulled his wrist to his chest and lifted it for Gladio to see up close. The shield’s mouth dropped open at what he saw.

It was a tattoo. Well, more like a brand. A large barcode covered the frail wrist and under it were the words, “Property of Sin House. Name: Prompto.”

Gladio’s tongue felt heavy and his throat tightened. The reality of what he was looking at was almost too much to bear. He knew the omega was abused, but the tattoo implied a whole new level of cruelty.

“Ramuh…Ignis he’s got a barcode on his wrist.” Gladio said brokenly. Their omega, _his_ omega, was branded like a fucking animal. He was tagged like a piece of property, like an object. The name of the “owner” alone was enough to clue Gladio as to the reason of the omega’s abused physical state.

The car jerked roughly as Ignis took in the horrific words of his husband. The omega yelped in response and grabbed Gladio’s shirt, wailing into the fabric in fright. Gladio immediately shushed him and held him close. He released pheromones to calm the startled omega and after a few seconds the blond slumped against him tiredly.

Upon hearing his omegas fearful cries, Ignis immediately apologized. “My apologies my darling, everything’s fine. You’re not in danger.” He addressed the omega, glancing back at the bundle cowering in Gladio’s arms.

The car fell into silence as Gladio and Ignis processed the situation at hand. Ignis was well aware of the illegal sex slavery trade in Insomnia. What used to be a problem primarily in the outskirts of Lucis had slowly made its way into the crown city. The crown had been actively infiltrating sex rings and arresting the majority alpha offenders, but it was a monumental task. Many of the offenders were high ranking members of society and successfully prosecuting them was a difficult task. Ignis knew of a staff member in the Citadel that was a former sex slave. She had told him that victims of the trade were often branded or tattooed on the wrist with barcodes. In some cases, the name of their whore house was also tattooed. It was supposed to make it easier for the ring bosses to track their living inventory. The act was so prevalent that anyone with such a tattoo was immediately assumed to be a sex slave. Ignis wanted to believe that this wasn’t the case with their omega, but he knew better. The tattoo paired with the omega’s battered state and traumatized behavior all pointed towards him being a sex slavery victim. Ignis took a deep breath and asked the question he already knew the answer to.

  
“Gladio, does the barcode have anything tattooed under it?” He asked his mate, quietly. Gladio had tucked the coat around the omega’s ears and Ignis hoped he wasn’t listening to what they were saying.

“Yeah….it says he’s property of a place called Sin House. And a name…. Prompto.”

Ignis nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat. So it was true. His poor, sweet omega. Deciding to change the subject, Ignis focused on the latter part of Gladio’s sentence.

 

“Prompto?” Ignis asked with a raised voice, looking for any reaction from the blond. The omega stiffened at the sound of his name before slowly turning to look towards Ignis. His eyes were wide and confused. He looked as if he had never heard his name said by another.

“Prompto.” Gladio repeated. “Is that your name, baby?”

The blond hesitated and nervously bit his lip. He glanced up at Gladio under his eyelashes as if searching for any sign of anger or trickery. When Gladio simply smiled at him, the blond nodded his head yes. When Gladio opened his mouth to compliment his name, however, the omega tensed and brought his hands up to his face as if he were about to be hit.

Gladio’s heart sunk at the sight. His omega was expecting to be hit for simply sharing his name. What kind of hell had he been through? How could someone abuse an omega so badly to the point that he was terrified of communicating such a simple thing?

“Shhh, no sunshine…don’t do that. No one’s going to hit you.” Gladio murmured, gently pulling the blond’s hands away from his face. The omega looked incredulously up at the shield, his blue eyes wide with disbelief and gratitude. Gladio felt a powerful urge to torture whoever hurt this sweet omega. It hurt him badly to see the tiny male looking so gracious for not being slapped in the face.

“Prompto.” Gladio said again as he resumed petting the blond’s golden locks. “We’ll never beat you. I promise you. You’re precious to us, and we don’t hit anyone, especially those we treasure.” Gladio finished as he pulled the omega back to his chest and carefully tucked his head into the crook of his neck.

“Try to rest, my love.” Ignis said from the front seat. “With this bad weather we have a long ride ahead of us. Rest your eyes.”

Prompto immediately obeyed the advisor and shut his eyes against the Shield’s chest. The powerful heartbeat quickly calmed him, and when the large man released pheromones into the air urging him to rest, Prompto submitted. He closed his eyes and dozed to the warm touch of the Shield’s hand in his hair.

 

***

When Ignis finally pulled up to the Citadel main staircase, the omega had fallen into a fitful sleep. Gladio waited for Ignis to get out and open the back door before moving as gently as he could out of the vehicle.

Noctis stood watching at the top of the stairs, clad in fluffy robe and wringing his hands. The wait for their return was pure torture. After notifying his staff of the preparations needed, the anxious king had spent nearly an hour pacing back and forth in the Citadel main lobby. His mind was restless and a barrage of thoughts kept entering his mind.  
What was his name? What did he look like? Was he seriously injured? Who had thrown him away? _Why_ had they thrown him away? Would his omega like him? Would he be scared of him?

When the gates had finally opened to allow Ignis’s car to enter, Noctis nearly tripped over his own feet as he bolted outside the massive front doors. He was immediately hit with a blast of cold air and snow, and ice began accumulating on his hair. Noctis was not a fan of cold weather, but he couldn’t wait a second longer to see his omega.

When Gladio exited the car holding a small bundle wrapped in his coat, Noctis had to force himself to remain still and not warp to him. Gladio looked as if he were carrying a young child, not an adult. From a distance, Noctis could only make out a head of blond hair. The rest of the omega was hidden under the thick fabric.

“Noctis, it’s freezing. You must go back inside.” Ignis yelled from the bottom of the long staircase. Noctis ignored his mates concern and only stepped forward, taking the icy steps two at time to Ignis’s frustration.

“Let me see him.” Noctis said, when he finally reached the bottom of the stairs. Gladio would not deny his King, especially when he was so frantic and emotional. He walked up to Noctis and carefully pulled the coat away from the sleeping omega’s face.

Noctis stood silently as he took in the fragile being in front of him. A surge of emotions shook him as he took in the scent of his missing mate. His smell was alluring and it made Noctis’s alpha want to hide him away from the world. Under the layers of pain, he could smell a faint floral scent mixed with vanilla. His omega’s natural aura was intoxicating.

After acquainting himself with his mate’s scent, the King focused his attention on his omega’s features. He was pale, and freckled all over. He was also shockingly thin. But despite his emaciated physique and the myriad of bruises and wounds covering him, he was lovely. He looked like sunshine personified. Noctis could already picture him happy and healthy. He would be stunning, and although prohibited due to his status as King, Noctis would shamelessly bow to his beauty.

"Noctis, are you alright?” Ignis asked softly, approaching his husband from the side. It was then Noctis noticed the tears running down his face. At some point during the examination of his mate, he’d started crying. He wasn’t sure if it was from happiness at finding his little love, or sadness at the terrible state he was in.

“I’m…” Noctis started, having trouble getting his words out. He tried to think of something useful to say, but his brain settled on the one thought that kept repeatedly coming to mind. “He’s beautiful.” He finally choked out, reaching forward to gently run his index finger down the omega’s cheek. He smiled gently when the blond’s long eyelashes fluttered in response.

“We found out his name.” Gladio said as he watched his King gently caress their new mate. “His name is Prompto. At least, that’s what his brand says.”

Noctis was immediately brought out of his trance by his shield’s words. “His what?” He snapped, looking up angrily at his husband. He prayed to the gods that it wasn’t what he thought it was. “The fuck do you mean?”

Sensing the rage building in his King, Ignis quickly decided to intervene. Their omega needed to be treated and put to bed before Noctis let loose his fury. They could all rage about their omegas circumstances after the blond was situated and properly resting.

“We’ll explain inside.” Ignis said quickly, he grabbed Noctis’s arm and tugged him up the stairs. Gladio followed with their omega cradled to his chest.

Noctis grew steadily furious as he stomped up the Citadel steps. The word “brand” kept hammering his mind, making him feel sick to his stomach. The more he found out about his omega, the worse the situation became. It was clear that his beloved had endured a hellish life up until now.

The King and his mates were met with a crowd of Citadel staff at the door. All of them stared curiously at the tiny wrapped body held by the King’s Shield. While only the crown doctor truly knew how dear the omega was to the Royals, the staff suspected that it was the King’s long sought-after omega consort. They all itched to see him or her. Was is it male or female? Was the omega beautiful like the blessed former queen? Why were they so small? Why did the shield have the omega wrapped in his arms? Was the omega even alive?  
Before Ignis could dismiss the gossiping crowd, he heard a small whimper from Gladio’s arms.

As if sensing his audience, the blond had startled awake and immediately started whimpering into Gladio’s shoulder. Due to his movements, the coat dropped down to the omega’s shoulders causing the blond to expel a strong, anxious scent into the air. The shield could sense his distress at being so exposed and scrutinized and quickly covered the blond back up in his coat so that no one could see him.

“Leave. Everyone except the doctor, get out.” The shield barked. The staff had never heard the shield address anyone so forcefully and immediately scrambled out of the large hall. Gladio didn’t allow himself to feel guilt over his tone, the situation at hand was more important.

“Calm down babe, calm down.” Gladio whispered, rocking the omega like he had earlier. The rocking motions seemed to calm the blond and soothe him.

“Dr. Linia.” Ignis said quietly to the lone figure left in the room. The doctor smiled softly and bowed to the King and his consorts.

“Your Majesty and Consorts.” The tall beta woman said in greeting before rising. “You’ve summoned me concerning an omega, Your Majesty’s intended?”

Noctis nodded solemnly. “My mates found him in...in a dumpster…” Noctis could barely get the words out. His heart felt like it was being stabbed repeatedly every time he thought about his sweet omega, _Prompto_ , thrown away like trash and left to die. The idea that someone valued him so little as to discard him without a care in the world.  
That one of the most precious and beautiful beings Noctis had ever seen was treated so inhumanly was almost impossible to comprehend.

The woman’s eyebrows raised and she frowned as she approached Gladio quietly. “May I see him?” She asked the shield who was still steadily rocking the omega.

“I’m not sure how he’ll react.” Gladio answered. Looking down, he pulled back the edge of the coat that was hiding the omega’s face from view.  
“Prompto? I know you’re scared, but the doctor needs to see you. She needs to treat your injuries. Can she look at you?”

The alphas waited patiently for a response, but received nothing. The blond simply trembled in the shield’s arms with his eyes squeezed shut. Gladio was hoping to receive some type of consent from him, but it seemed like Prompto didn’t understand that he had a choice in the matter. After a moment, the omega shrugged the heavy coat off his shoulders and clutched his fists to his chest.

“Oh dear…” Dr. Linia said quietly as she took in the sight before her. This omega had been beaten and possibly tortured. Judging from the state of his emaciated body, she guessed that he hadn’t had a proper meal in weeks. He was sickly thin. On top of that, the lacerations covering his body looked fresh and deep. He had apparently been hit by a whip like object. Dr. Linia had seen very few patients in such an abused state, but the few she had seen were all victims of extreme physical and sexual violence. She hoped that the omega hadn’t been sexually assaulted, although her gut told her that was indeed the case. She would need to do a thorough check-up in order to answer the painful question.

“I need to perform a full-body examination.” The doctor said after a moment. “Would you prefer I examine him in the infirmary, or elsewhere?”

Noctis looked dazed and uncertain on how to answer, so Ignis gently took his hand and squeezed. “Noct, I think he would be most comfortable in the nesting chamber.” Ignis turned to the doctor. “Can he be treated in the nesting bed? The infirmary is sterile and cold. I think he would be most comfortable in a proper nest.”

The doctor nodded at this. She would do her best to treat the King’s omega as best possible, making every effort to ensure his comfort. “I’ll gather my supplies and meet you there.” She said. With another bow, she took her leave.

As the doctor’s heels echoed down the hall, Prompto tentatively looked around and stiffened when his eyes landed on Noctis. His immediate response was to clutch at Gladio’s arm, a behavior that Gladio was quickly becoming used to.

“Prompto, this is Noctis. He’s mine and Ignis’s other mate.” Gladio said, gently stroking the little hand that held tightly to his bicep. “He won’t hurt you.”

Noctis nodded in agreement and slowly approached his shield and omega. When Prompto flinched, and buried his face in the shields chest, Noctis couldn’t help feeling hurt at the action. His omega was scared of him. His omega didn’t want him.

Ignis could immediately sense the rejection his King was feeling, and he reached out to console him.

“Noctis…” Ignis said, wrapping an arm around his King’s slender waist. “He’s just overwhelmed. He hasn’t warmed up to me either. Give him time.”

Noctis bit his lip and looked to the floor. He forced himself to bury his hurt feelings. He knew Ignis was right. It just saddened him that he couldn’t comfort his small love. His omega didn’t feel comfortable in his presence, and the reality of that cut like a knife. Noctis took a deep breath and nodded to Ignis, letting him know that he was okay.

“Let’s head upstairs.” The King said after gathering his bearings. He gestured towards the elevator in the far corner of the hall and began walking towards it. His husbands followed with their mate.

As they walked down the hall, it dawned on Noctis that after years of dreaming of carrying their beloved omega over the threshold, they were finally doing so. However, the circumstances were horrifically different than what he imagined. In Noctis’s dreams, their omega was carried over the threshold giggling and smiling. It would be after their bonding ceremony and he would be wearing the traditional, luxurious robes that omega consorts wore on their wedding days. His dreams were filled with joy, happiness and _love_. But reality had shattered his dream into millions of pieces. Instead of a happy and healthy omega, they were carrying a traumatized and violated omega. Their omega wasn’t smiling, he was trembling with anxiety. He was beaten and horribly thin from malnutrition. He would likely have died in that dumpster if his mates hadn’t stumbled upon him.

As Noctis mulled over these thoughts, a strong feeling of despair spread over him. His omega deserved so much better than what he’d been given. His omega deserved to feel loved and cared for. He deserved to feel beautiful and have nice things. He deserved to spend the rest of his days pursing whatever his sweet heart desired. He deserved everything Noctis could give him and more.

As the lift started upwards, Noctis made a silent vow to his new mate. He would do everything in his power to ensure his happiness. Astrals be damned, his omega wouldn’t want for anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Chapter warning below! Please read****
> 
> I'm including a warning for this chapter. Prompto's medical exam is rather descriptive. There are descriptions of sexual assault injuries. If this bothers you, please skip this chapter. There is also a brief mention of past-rape. Again, if this bothers you, please skip.
> 
> Warnings aside, I want to thank all of the people who commented! I'm a lonely person, so your comments make my day. :)
> 
> I will say that I'm not happy with this chapter. I'm not familiar with medical terms and procedures, so I'm not sure if the examination was accurate. I also think the chapter is kind of boring. But, it's the best I can do. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The nesting chamber had its own wing, far from the hustle and bustle of the of public rooms, council halls, and staff offices. It was purposely built with a wonderful view of the Insomnian hills. The late queen had been very fond of nature, and the chamber was built to appease her. The nesting chamber was also where King Noctis was born and raised until six months old. After the young prince moved into the royal quarters, the wing was temporarily closed until the next royal birth. Unfortunately, that day never came. Soon after Noctis’s second birthday, the blessed queen passed and the chamber was closed for decades. That is until a few hours before, when it was ordered open by the King and its contents cleaned and bedding changed. 

Upon entering the chamber, the alphas were instantly put at ease. The servants had done an excellent job cleaning and straightening the room. The bedding in the large circular bed was remade with clean linen and about thirty fresh and plump pillows lay scattered about. The gauze curtains surrounding the bed were pulled aside and the twinkly firefly lights intertwined with them cast a comforting glow on the nest. The rest of the room was dimmed, as was normal for a nesting room, and a floor table with floor cushions was set for the eventual meal the chefs were preparing. 

From the safety of Gladio’s arms, Prompto stared at his surroundings in awe. Gladio watched him closely as he looked around the room, taking in the soft colors and rich furniture. When Gladio made to place the omega in the nest however, he fought against him. 

“Easy babe, it’s okay.” Gladio murmured trying to still the wriggling omega in his arms. “I need to lay you down so the doctor can look at you.”

The blond ignored Gladio’s plea and continued to resist being placed in the bed. He yelped and scrambled, clinging to Gladio like his life depended on it. Gladio looked up at Ignis and Noctis for assistance. He wasn’t sure what to do. 

“Prompto.” Ignis said in a firm but kind voice. “You’re hurt, darling. We have to treat your wounds. We cannot do so if you won’t lie down.”

The blond shook his head furiously at the words. He struggled for another few seconds before collapsing in exhaustion against the shield. As if resigned to his fate, the blond covered his face and allowed the shield to place him in the nest. Once seated, the omega sat rigidly with his knees pulled to his chest and his back shaking from tremors. He looked so panicked that Gladio had to resist the urge to lift him out. 

“Prompto, I need you to lie down.” Ignis said quietly, approaching the side of the nest. The blond looked up at him in fear, and then shook his head no. Ignis was about to speak up again when the alphas were startled by a small, hoarse voice. 

“O-omega...not supposed...I…” The blond started, while shakily lifting his arm and pointing towards the floor. “I-I... omegas sleep…” Prompto was struggling with putting his words in the correct order. He was unused to speaking and was having trouble forming intelligible sentences. 

Gladio reached out and stroked Prompto’s hand softly, silently encouraging him to continue speaking. The shield had been worried that the blond was non-verbal. Hearing his broken little voice brought a strong surge of relief. 

“Omega...omega whores can’t use...they can’t use...beds and chairs...floor.” Prompto finished, looking up at Gladio to see if he comprehended his words. Gladio understood. He understood perfectly. It took all his willpower not to scowl in rage. He wasn’t the only one in the room angered. He could sense the strong emotions rolling off his King from across the nest. Ignis’s scent was also angry, but definitely more controlled. Gladio could tell that Ignis was thinking rapidly, as he had one finger pressed to the bridge of his nose and his face was contorted in thought. This behavior always signaled that the advisor was mentally strategizing. Gladio knew Ignis was thinking of a way to address the situation at hand without causing the omega stress. 

Taking a deep breath, Ignis leaned over the nest so he could look the omega directly in the eye. “Prompto, have you ever slept in a bed before?” He asked gently.

The blonde hesitated before shaking his head no. “I... don’t know….” He added after a moment.

“So, you’ve always slept on the floor?” Ignis prodded, trying to gather as much information he could before the blond inevitably shut down from anxiety. The more he knew about Prompto’s past life, the better he could treat him. 

Prompto shook his head no again. “Sometimes...outside…. or cage.”

“Fucking astrals.” Noctis growled. 

“Hush, Noctis.” Ignis snapped, leveling a warning glare at his mate. Softening his tone, he continued to coax the blond into conversation. 

“Did someone force you to sleep on the floor, or outside?”

“Yes.” Prompto answered meekly, staring at the hand that Gladio was currently holding. He liked those big hands. They were so strong and warm. They felt safe. 

“Can I ask who this person was?” Ignis asked, watching as Prompto wrapped his small palm around Gladio’s index finger. Gladio chuckled at this action and Prompto looked up at him in awe. Ignis made a mental note to visit the library that night, instead of waiting until morning. He was now almost certain that the blonde had imprinted on his husband. Their immediate bond was highly unusual and rare.

“My Master, and his friends.” Prompto whispered out dejectedly. His mood seemed to worsen at the mention of his “owner”, and Ignis knew it was time to back off with the questioning. 

Pausing in thought, Ignis thought of an idea that might help the omega agree to laying on the bed. “Prompto, if Gladio laid next to you, would you lie down to be examined?”

The blond immediately stopped playing with the shield’s finger and looked at Gladio in question. Gladio smiled and stroked his thumb across the blond’s tiny knuckles.

“I promise nothing bad will happen. My mates and I own this bed, and we want you to sleep in it. In fact, it might as well be yours now.”

Noctis nodded in agreement. “Prompto, this room is yours. I’m giving it to you. So you can touch, use, and sleep on whatever you want in here.” 

Prompto turned to look at the king in pure confusion. He frowned and tentatively spoke. “I can’t...not allowed…. slaves can’t own things…” 

Before the alphas could address the omega’s protest, a soft knock came at the door. Ignis sighed and headed towards the entrance to allow the doctor entry. It felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. His omega was so emotionally damaged. The recovery process was going to be long and difficult. 

Doctor Linia smiled as Ignis beckoned her into the room. Another beta woman followed close behind her carrying several travel bags full of supplies and equipment. 

“This is my assistant, Flora.” The doctor said as she snapped on a pair of latex gloves. “She’s aware of your omega’s fragile state and I have instructed her not to go near him. She will help me ready supplies and take notes.”

Ignis nodded and followed behind the woman as she quietly approached the nest. Sensing her presence, Prompto stiffened and reached for Glado who had moved away from the bed to make room for the doctor. 

“No! You said...please stay, I’m sorry.” The omega pleaded, his eyes filling with tears of rejection. Gladio couldn’t bear the sight for more than a second, he immediately walked around the doctor and climbed into the nest next to his omega. The blond quickly curled into Gladio’s arms and huddled there. From the other side of the nest, Noctis felt a pang of jealousy that he swiftly tried to bury. What he would give to be in Gladio’s position.

“Relax, button…” Gladio whispered, running a hand through golden locks. “I’m going to lie down and I need you to lie down next to me, okay?”

Prompto nodded and laid down with the Shield. Gladio chuckled as the omega tucked himself into his chest as if he were trying to cuddle. 

“Prompto, she’s gotta look at you. Turn on your back, babe.” Gladio said, gently turning the omega back onto his back. The blond submitted, but kept the hand closest to the shield clutched to the fabric of his shirt. 

“Your Majesty, I would advise that you and Sir Ignis have a seat. This will take some time and you both look exhausted.” The assistant who was in the corner of the room immediately moved to push two of the lounge chairs next to the nest for her King and his Consort. 

Noctis nodded gratefully and pulled Ignis’s arm to sit him down. Ignis resisted the urge to refuse, his legs were restless and he wanted to be useful. He had a hard time relinquishing control to the beta in the room. The alpha in him wanted to be in charge, to control the situation. But no matter how well studied Ignis was, Prompto needed expert care, and the Crown Doctor was the best in all of Lucis. 

“Prompto. I’m going to touch you to feel your skin elasticity and check the state of your cuts and bruises. Then I’m going to take your blood pressure and vitals, and go from there. Does that sound alright?” The woman asked, leaning over the nest with a kind smile.

Prompto didn’t look at her. He simply nodded his head and turned to bury his face in Gladio’s neck. The doctor began her examination with light touches, checking the state of his bones and muscles. Prompto allowed her touch, although he was stiff with anxiety. Gladio tried his best to take his mind off of the examination by humming in his ear and rambling about stupid things like his love of ramen. He managed to get a small smile out of the blond when he mentioned Noctis’s beloved pet, a small creature named Carbuncle, as well as the flock of chocobos that were kept in the Royal stable. Gladio promised that when Prompto was healthier he would take him to ride the chocobos. Prompto’s eyes had brightened at this and Gladio felt his heart warm at the sight.

Gladio’s hard work at calming the blond was ruined when the Doctor spoke up after examining him with her hands and running her tests. “Prompto, your pelvis is very bruised and I need to examine your lower body.” The doctor said as gently as possible. She knew this would be the worst part. Testing for sexual assault was never a pleasant experience. It was an invasive and utterly humiliating process for abuse victims. 

“No! Please don’t!” Prompto started begging, his eyes welled up in tears and they fell down his cheeks as he grappled at Gladio, trying to hide under his massive bulk. “I still hurt from last time.” He pleaded into the shield’s chest. 

The doctor’s fears were confirmed with that simple, heart wrenching sentence. Prompto thought he was about to be raped. She would need to act quickly to assuage his fears.  
“Prompto, I’m not going to assault you. I’m looking for bruising and lacerations. If I find any bruises, I’m going to put ointment on them. If I find lacerations, I will bandage them. I will only touch you to treat your wounds and collect evidence samples, nothing more. You can ask me to stop at any time, and I will.” 

“Sunshine, you can trust her, I promise.” Gladio added. From across the nest, Noctis was squeezing Ignis’s hand for all it was worth. Ignis squeezed back, trying to comfort his distraught lover. Noctis wasn’t a very emotional man, so seeing him so wrecked was painful. 

“I don’t want you to…I’m a freak down there…” Prompto said through his tears. “You won’t want me...you’ll throw me back in the dumpster if you see it...it’s ugly…”

Gladio frowned in confusion. What was he talking about? “Prompto, we don’t care what’s down there. We’ll never throw you away. This is your new home. I know you don’t trust us, and based on your condition, you have every right not to trust anyone. But I’m promising you, with everything I’ve got, we won’t hurt or abandon you.”

Several seconds passed in silence as the Alphas and the Crown Doctor allowed Prompto to work through his fear. The blond continued to cry softly to himself, but reluctantly lifted his hands to push down his boxer briefs concealing the last of his dignity. 

Gladio discreetly looked down and immediately saw the cause of Prompto’s distress. He was intersex. Looking across the nest, he noticed his husbands realizing the same thing. Prompto had a small cock, as was normal for omega males, but underneath it was a small vagina. It was clear that Prompto’s male genitals were more dominant, and it looked like his small vagina wasn’t capable of handling much penetration. Which is what made the situation at hand even worse. Promptos privates were heavily bruised and dried blood plastered the sides of his thighs and vagina. He’d not only been raped, but also violently brutalized and mutilated. 

The doctor took the ghastly injuries in stride. Her face remained kind and comforting as she visually examined the omega’s privates. “Prompto, you’re intersex?” She asked gently, trying to distract him as she gently parted his thighs to check his other entrance. 

Prompto looked confused at the term. “What...intersex? I’m a mistake.” 

The doctor shushed him, clicking her tongue. “No, you’re just rare. I have other intersex patients and they’re perfectly normal people. One’s a high ranking kingsglaive member, another is the child of a noble.” 

Prompto didn’t address her comment. Instead, he cried out softly when the Doctor tentatively prodded his genitals and anus. The doctor murmured something softly to her assistant, who wrote down some notes before reaching into one of the medical bags. 

“Prompto, I’m going to swab you to collect any DNA evidence.”

The omega nodded and bit his lip as the doctor took several swab samples of the blood and sexual fluids on his legs. After swabbing, the doctor pulled several medical wipes from her bag and held them up for Prompto to see. 

“Now I’m going to wipe you clean down there. I can’t apply the medical ointment until you're clean. This will probably sting, and I apologize in advance.”

Prompto tensed and braced himself, squeezing Gladio’s hand as the doctor began dabbing at the dried material. As she neared his vagina, Prompto let out a painful cry, dropping Gladio’s hand to cover his face with both his own. 

Gladio leaned over the blond and wrapped one of his large arms around his shoulders. By doing this, he effectively blocked the omega from seeing what the doctor was doing. “Shhh, baby...you’re doing great, she’s almost done.” He whispered, trying to comfort the now openly sobbing omega. 

In the midst of the pain filled wails the omega emitted, Gladio could hear a door closing across the room. When he looked up, Noctis was missing. Ignis quickly stood and headed in the direction his distraught King disappeared to, which was into the connecting bathroom. Gladio’s heart broke as he heard muffled sobbing from behind the closed door, followed by soft murmuring. He hadn’t heard such distressed crying from his lover since the death of King Regis. Gladio forced himself to focus on the blond in his arms, he would comfort Noctis later when they retired to their bedroom. Right now, Ignis would comfort his brokenhearted King while Gladio tended to the suffering blond. 

The whole room sighed in relief when the doctor finally finished cleaning the omegas privates. She gently coated his genitals in a cooling medicated gel that had numbing properties. As his wounds began to numb, Prompto started to calm. 

“You did awesome, button. I’m proud of you.” Gladio whispered, running his hands through the golden tresses he adored. Hearing the praise made Prompto light up. He looked at Gladio with a small smile playing on his lips. Gladio longed to kiss his pretty little mouth, but resisted the urge. Prompto wasn’t ready for intimate affection. 

“Okay Prompto, I need you to turn onto your stomach so that I can patch the lashes up. After that, we’ll focus on getting that collar removed.” 

Prompto nodded and turned over with the help of Gladio. The doctor warned him that this process would be painful, but the blond showed no fear this time. It was quickly apparent that Prompto’s pain tolerance was very high for the areas outside of his private parts. The doctor cleaned his back and took her time cleaning out his wounds, stitching some while bandaging others. Prompto flinched but didn’t make a sound throughout. Gladio was so proud of him. 

“Excellent job, Prompto.” The doctor said cheerfully as she applied the last bandage. “Your dressing will need to be changed daily until the wounds scab over. You might be more comfortable sleeping on your stomach. I’ll now address the chain.” 

As if on cue, there was a knock at the front door. “That should be the metalsmith.” The doctor said, as her assistant ran to open the door. The minute the alpha entered the room, Prompto went rigid. When he got a brief look at his face, all hell broke loose.

“N-no, no, no, no!” Prompto started screaming as he launched himself into Gladio’s arms. Gladio wasn’t expecting the strong reaction and gasped as the wind was knocked out of him. The bathroom door slammed open as Noctis and Ignis bolted into the room. The metalsmith stood dumbfoundedly, staring at the blond who was having a complete breakdown at the sight of him. The doctor and her assistant were startled as well and looked nervously at each other. No one was expecting such a visceral, panicked reaction as this. 

“I-I... can’t…!” Prompto gasped, his breath coming out in gasps. He was struggling to breathe and his mind was racing in panic. He looked like _him_. He looked like the client that spent so many nights torturing the blond until he passed out. The client that nearly strangled him to death in rage after he accidentally bit him during a painful blowjob session. The client that fucked him so brutally he wouldn’t stop bleeding for days. He was the source of Prompto’s recurring nightmares, and this Alpha looked so much like him. Prompto let loose a loud scream, unable to escape the thoughts suffocating his mind. 

“Highness, I need to sedate him. He’s going to harm himself in his panic.” Dr. Linia said urgently, looking at Noctis for permission. Noctis looked at his poor omega, lost in his tortured mind. He was screaming in fear, his eyes wild and lost in memories of his horrific past. Noctis couldn’t allow him to suffer like this. 

“Please, if you think it’ll help him.” He said, consenting to the sedation. The doctor swiftly searched in one of her bags before pulling out an injection. She approached the bed and looked at the Shield who was grappling with the struggling omega.

“Sir Gladiolus, please hold his thigh still.” Gladio looked at the injection in her hand and nodded. Grabbing Prompto’s right thigh, he held it down against his stomach and watched as the woman expertly injected the blond. 

“He should start to calm in a minute.” The woman said, gently rubbing the injection site. “This drug is pretty strong and he’s already weakened. He should be docile and relaxed for several hours. This might be beneficial, as he will need bathing and feeding. In his relaxed state, he will likely accept both things without resistance.” 

Ignis and Noctis who had been silent during the ordeal, turned to look at the still confused metalsmith. The man was looking around uncomfortably, holding his tool box in one of his hands. “Your Majesty.” He said, bowing low. “I’ve been called to remove a sealed collar from someone's neck?” 

Noctis sighed and rubbed his temples. His eyes were red from crying and he had a splitting headache. He looked towards Ignis, silently pleading him to take control of the situation. He was too exhausted, physically and mentally, to handle any talking or decision making. 

“Yes.” Ignis spoke up, looking towards the man with a stern look. “We need you to remove the chain from this omega’s neck. When you finish, immediately take your leave. Do not speak of anything you’ve seen in this room.” 

The man gulped at the stare leveled at him and nodded. He set his tool case on the floor and began rifling around in it, looking for appropriate tools. 

In the nest, Prompto had gone slack against Gladio’s chest. His eyes were half lidded and his cries had lessened to small whimpers every few seconds. Gladio held him gently, running his hands up and down his bandaged back. “You’re okay, you’re alright.” The shield whispered into his ear, releasing pheromones to aid the drug in calming his love.  
The doctor allowed the drug to settle in for ten minutes before allowing the alpha metalsmith near the blond. The man approached to no reaction from Prompto. His eyes were glazed over and his mouth parted in pure relaxation. The omega could no longer comprehend what was happening in the room. All he felt was calm from the drug, and immense comfort from the Shield that continued to whisper sweet words and stroke him gently. 

The metalsmith worked quickly. He was an expert in his field and knew exactly where to saw to prevent harm to the omega. After several minutes, the man had successfully cut the collar and removed it from the blond’s neck. Gladio winced as he saw the raw, irritated skin left behind. 

“Like his bruises, rub this ointment on his neck daily.” The doctor said quietly as she moved in to apply the ointment. The metalsmith having completed his duty made a swift exit, his mind racing with thoughts of the blond omega. 

Closing the bottle of ointment, the doctor handed it to her assistant and motioned for her to pack their bags. 

“I’ve treated all that I can tonight. He needs a warm bath, but be careful not to soak his bandages. I would advise sponging his back. The chefs are preparing a light soup for him to eat tonight. First thing in the morning, I will compose a nutrition plan to help him safely gain weight. I will also prepare a referral to an appropriate omega therapist. Your omega is traumatized, and I think therapy and mental health medication might be necessary for successful treatment.”

The doctor finished her recommendations and took a deep breath. Looking over at the small blond, her eyes softened in affection and she gently caressed his small hand. It was the first personal action she’d taken that night. Professionalism be damned, she couldn’t help but care for the injured omega dozing against the King’s Shield. She knew he was special, and she hoped he would be happy here in the Citadel. Pulling her hand away, she stepped away from the bed and bowed to her King and his Consorts. 

“It is my pleasure to serve the Crown’s future omega Consort. Please contact me with any questions or concerns. I am at your service 24/7.” 

Noctis stood from the chair he was sitting in and approached the beta with a small smile of appreciation. “Thank you, Dr. Linia. I appreciate your service. Have a good night.”  
The doctor returned the smile and beckoned for her assistant to grab their bags and follow her. The young assistant offered her own grin and bowed, before shutting the door behind them. 

The room fell into silence as the Alphas were left with their dozing omega. None of them knew what to say. They all felt emotionally drained and dejected. Their omega was in a terrible state and they weren't sure how to best care for him going forward. That coupled with pure exhaustion from their long day, made them want to collapse into bed and sleep for days. But, they still had work to do. Their omega needed to be washed and fed before they retired for the night. 

Noctis turned from his position near the bathroom door and quietly walked over to the nest. “Gladio, let me hold him.” He demanded, climbing into the bed next to his shield. Ignis also walked over and climbed into the large nest. It was a huge bed and could comfortable hold all four of them. Gladio nodded and scooped up the blond. He shuffled over to Noctis and carefully placed the tiny omega in his King’s arms. Noctis nervously cradled the little body to his chest, looking him over with pure love and devotion. 

“My world…” He whispered, stroking Prompto’s blond hair and kissing his forehead. Ignis and Gladio watched silently as their King doted on their little mate. Very few people saw this tender side of Noctis. He was a kind King, but reserved around most people. Only his mates and a select number of friends had seen Noctis’s true personality. He was incredibly caring and affectionate with those he loved, and he always strived to please those closest to him. It was his tender side that made Ignis and Gladio fall so hard for their King. 

“He’s like a kitten.” Noctis said with a chuckle. In his sedated state, Prompto, had started making small mewls of content similar to those of content kittens. The blonde nuzzled into the King’s shoulder, loving the feeling of warmth and the soothing touch through his hair. 

“ _My_ kitten…” The King whispered into the blond’s ear, kissing his earlobe.

Ignis was reluctant to break up the King’s intimate embrace, but the omega needed a bath and the food would be delivered soon. Noctis was also desperately in need of rest, and Ignis’s sworn duty was to ensure his King was well taken care of. 

“Noctis.” Ignis prodded gently, reaching forward to pat the raven’s arm. “We need to bathe him and get him dressed in warm clothing.” 

“Just give me a moment, Iggy.” Noctis said, pulling the omega closer to his chest. The King’s tone was so emotional that Ignis acquiesced. He pulled his hand away from his King’s arm and allowed his husband to love on their new mate. Prompto would likely not allow his touch once the sedation wore off. The King deserved to have a few special moments with his beloved before the blond pushed him away.

Ignis shuffled over to Gladio’s side and laid his tired head on his shoulder. He planned to sleep for a few minutes before getting up to bathe and feed their omega. Gladio immediately pulled Ignis in close to his chest and pressed a kiss to his brow. Within seconds, both the advisor and Shield had nodded off to the gentle whispers of their King doting on their newfound treasure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all of your comments! I can't promise I'll always upload so quickly. I'm currently in the slow season at my job, so I have more time on my hands. But, I will try my best to always update weekly. I understand what it's like to wait weeks or even months for updates, so I'll try not to do that to you guys. 
> 
> Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!

Ignis startled awake at the sound of a knock at the door. He blearily looked around and noticed that Noctis had fallen asleep with Prompto clutched to his chest. Gladio was also asleep next to him, one of his arms thrown over his face in pure exhaustion. Ignis sighed heavily as he tiredly pulled himself out of the nest. Looking at the clock in the corner of the room, he noted that he’d been asleep for almost an hour instead of a couple of minutes. Ignis idly hoped that the drugs were still coursing through Prompto’s system. He doubted he could wake Gladio to bathe and feed the blond. The shield was out like a light.

Ignis opened the door to a small female servant. She held a tray with a covered pot, a bowl of crackers and dishes and cutlery. Another odd item, a child’s bottle, was placed next to the bowl. The servant managed a small curtsey before speaking.

“Hello Sir, I apologize for the delay. Dr. Linia ordered me to deliver this to you. She said for the kitchen to provide a child’s bottle, in case the patient cannot feed himself. We didn’t have one in the kitchens, so the porter had to go purchase one which delayed the delivery.” 

“That’s quite alright. Thank you, miss.” Ignis said with a small smile. He grabbed for the tray and excused her. Walking back into the room, Ignis went back and forth on whether to feed the omega or bathe him first. Settling on the more difficult option, bathing, Ignis set the tray on the small floor table. 

Ignis approached the nest quietly, hoping not to wake his husbands. As Ignis reached for the blond, he heard the small omega murmuring in his sleep in a foreign language. Ignis immediately identified it as Nimahelf a dialect spoken by the mountain Nimaheil tribes of Niflheim. Ignis’s prior suspicions were confirmed. Their omega was foreign, although he could fluently speak the Lucis language, and he came from Niflheim. However, the fact that he was from the mountain tribes brought even more questions. The tribal people of the mountain were fiercely protective of their members. How was it possible that one of their tribe, a rare omega male at that, had ended up in Lucis? Ignis added this question to the growing list of things he needed to research. 

Tentatively and as gently as possible, Ignis extracted the muttering blond from Noctis’s embrace. The King let out a growl of protest, but quieted down when Ignis stroked his back in comfort. Noctis needed his rest more than any of them. It had been a long week, and with the discovery of their abused omega, they had a difficult future ahead of them.  
Prompto started whimpering as he was pulled away from the solid body he had been cuddling with. In response, Ignis crooned gently to him as he pulled him up and out of the nest. The blond’s eyelids fluttered awake at the sound and hazily looked up at Ignis. The advisor was pleasantly surprised when the omega stayed relaxed and docile in his arms, despite being awake. The drugs were clearly still working.

“Time for a bath, my sweet.” Ignis whispered, tucking the blond close to his chest. He walked over to the large wardrobe opposite the nest and opened it, looking for towels and suitable clothing for the blond. He would need to arrange for a complete wardrobe with the Crown tailor in the coming days. Prompto needed well-made, comfortable clothes as well as official uniforms created to fit his small frame. Ignis doubted he’d find anything small enough for the blond in the wardrobe, so he settled on a large t-shirt that would fall to the omega’s knees, as well as a fluffy bathrobe that would keep him warm. 

Ignis gathered the garments in one arm, holding the blond in another. He bit his lip in sadness at how easy it was to cradle Prompto in one arm. He weighed practically nothing. Ignis couldn’t fathom how anyone could starve a person to such a state. He doubted Prompto had eaten three meals a day in years. The poor omega most likely survived on table scraps and anything else he could scavenge. Ignis made a silent vow to the omega that he would never go hungry again. His omega could eat whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted it. The advisor was already planning recipes he thought would appeal to a person of the Nimaheil culture. 

Making his way to the bathroom, Ignis carefully set the sedated omega on the toilet seat, leaning his back against the cool porcelain tank. After ensuring Prompto wouldn’t fall over, Ignis turned towards the massive tub in the room. It was purposefully extra-large for its intended use as a birthing pool. It was specifically built to aid laboring omegas in relaxing, or for water births if the omega requested it. 

Ignis sighed in satisfaction when he realized the bath was already filled with fresh water. The servants had prepared for everything. Even though it was drawn hours before, the water was still warm. Citadel bathrooms had temperature control features that allowed a bath to sit for hours without cooling. Although he knew it was safe, Ignis still made sure to test the water on his own skin before allowing Prompto inside. 

After he was satisfied with the temperature, Ignis walked over to the large cabinet in the corner of the room that held bathing supplies. Opening it, he examined the contents before settling on vanilla scented shampoo and conditioner and peach scented body wash. Ignis had gotten a small whiff of Prompto’s natural scent in the confines of the car, and he smelled mostly like vanilla. The shampoo and conditioner would enhance that scent. Ignis picked peach for the body wash simply because it was one of his favorite scents, and he wanted his omega to smell like it.

Ignis turned back to his omega and smiled. The small blond was watching him lazily, his eyes slowly following Ignis’s movements. He didn’t appear to be scared, which reassured Ignis that the bathing would go smoothly. Ignis sat his materials on the side of the bath and then reached for the omega who allowed his touch. Carefully lifting him, Ignis settled his omega carefully into the tub. At first Prompto looked confused and a little uncertain at the sensation of the warm water. However, as his body adjusted to the feeling, a look of pure happiness spread over his fair features. Ignis chuckled when the blond let out a happy little squeak of pleasure. 

“Ah, is that pleasant, dove?” Ignis asked him while gently adjusting him to lean against the back of the tub. The advisor rolled up one of the fluffy towels on the floor and carefully placed it under Prompto’s neck to support him. He wanted his omega as comfortable as possible, because it was likely his first warm bath in years. 

“Time to get you nice and clean.” Ignis said to his love while lathering up the washcloth with body wash. He started at the top of Prompto, gently washing his arms and chest. He was careful not to touch his bandages, and focused intently on cleaning every inch of the blond. As the dirt fell away from his body, thousands of little freckles started appearing. They looked like constellations, they were so beautiful. 

The room was pleasantly calm while Ignis worked. The sounds of soft scrubbing and moving water filled the air. Despite being an Alpha, Ignis loved to serve. Making others happy and comfortable was what brought him joy. Seeing his omega happy and relaxed due to Ignis’s touch was worth his tired mind and exhausted body. Prompto was perfectly malleable and content during Ignis’s cleaning. He let out small, happy sounds every few minutes, but for the most part he fell in and out of sleep. Ignis’s heart was full of love for his little omega, and he longed to see him so tranquil without the aid of drugs. 

Moving downwards, Ignis gently wiped down the omegas privates which were already mostly clean from the doctor’s treatment. He would apply more ointment after the bath to ensure Prompto remained numb. After thoroughly cleaning his love’s genitals, he moved further down to his lower body. He scrubbed his thighs, thin legs and finally his cute little feet. Ignis chuckled softly when he noticed that even the tops of Prompto’s feet had freckles. 

“You’re simply darling.” Ignis whispered affectionately as he finished washing the blond. He drained the tub and refilled it with more warm water to wash the omega’s hair. As soon as he started massaging the shampoo into his hair, Prompto started letting out high-pitched, satisfied moans of pleasure. Ignis took his time with his ministrations. Instead of rushing through it, he gently massaged Prompto’s scalp and allowed the conditioner to sit for several minutes. When he finally drained the tub for good, Prompto looked like a new person. His hair was soft and shiny and some color had returned to his pale skin. 

Ignis reached into the tub and gently gathered the docile blond into his arms. He toweled him off, making sure to dry his hair as much as possible. It took some maneuvering to get the t-shirt over his head and his torso wrapped in the robe, because Prompto had little control over his body and couldn’t assist with moving his arms into the fabric. 

“There we go.” Ignis said, satisfied when the blond was finally wrapped in the garments. Taking a deep breath, the alpha inhaled the now strong scent of his omega. His sweet scent was intoxicating and Ignis longed to scent him more intimately. Putting his amorous thoughts aside, the Alpha focused on carrying the little bond back out to the nesting room. 

Gladio and Noctis lay curled up in the middle of the nest clinging to each other in sleep. Their loving embrace caused Ignis to smile fondly at them. Gladio was a natural cuddler and must have snuggled up to Noct after Ignis left his arms. The Shield was extremely physically affectionate, to most people’s surprise, and Ignis knew Prompto would benefit from this. The blond showed symptoms of touch starvation and could benefit from the touch of the Shield, whom he appeared to find great comfort in. 

Ignis carefully set the blond back in the nest, far away from Noctis and Gladio. Prompto needed to be fed and he didn’t want his mates unconsciously pulling him into their embrace. They could cuddle him after his stomach was full. 

The advisor walked over to the pot on the floor table and lifted the lid. It was filled with a light chicken broth that smelled delicious. Ignis pondered on whether to spoon feed or bottle-feed Prompto. He doubted Prompto had much control over his mouth, and thus spoon feeding could be messy. Plus, a greedy part of him wanted to cuddle the blond like his husbands already had. Bottle-feeding him would allow him to cradle and caress his new love. Making his decision, Ignis grabbed the bottle and ladled the warm soup into it. Filling it to capacity, he screwed on the lid with a teat designed for older users. 

Ignis walked back to the nest to find Prompto attempting to inch over to Gladio. Ignis laughed quietly at his efforts, and gently pulled him away from his target. Prompto whined but quieted when Ignis crooned gently to him, releasing comforting pheromones. 

“Time to eat, my dear. You may see Gladio after you’re fed.” The advisor said as he climbed into the nest next to the blond. At the mention of eating, the blond snapped his eyes up at Ignis in desperation.

“P-pea…puh.... I…” He mumbled while clumsily grabbing at Ignis’s shirt. His words were slurred and incoherent. Ignis’s heart hurt at the sight of his desperate love. The drugs were strong, but Prompto’s hunger was stronger. How could anyone starve this precious omega? It pained Ignis to see him begging for something every creature was entitled to.  


“Shhh, dove. Come here.” Ignis whispered, pulling Prompto into his arms. He cradled him like he used to cradle Noctis as a child, holding him close to his body, the omega's back against his chest. Ignis picked up the bottle from his side and carefully lifted it so Prompto could see it.

“This is chicken broth. It’s warm, but it won’t burn your mouth. Would you like some?” Ignis asked, giving his omega the choice to decline. Based on Prompto’s behavior, Ignis assumed that for most of his life he wasn’t given a choice in even the most basic of things. People touched him, made decisions for him, and forced him to do things against his will. Ignis wanted to change this. He would try his best to explain things and give Prompto choices. He wanted Prompto to eventually be independent and confident in making his own decisions. It would start with allowing him the option to say no. Unless it concerned Prompto’s immediate health and safety, he would not make unnecessary decisions for his omega. Prompto needed to realize that he was no longer enslaved.

Prompto looked at the bottle in Ignis’s hand, blearily examining it before nodding enthusiastically. Ignis smiled and adjusted his arm to support Prompto’s neck. He carefully brought the bottle teat up to Prompto’s lips and gently pressed it against them.

“Latch on, my sweet.” Ignis gently urged when Prompto hesitated. Prompto obeyed and started sucking. His eyes immediately lit up at the taste of the soup and he started sucking furiously. Ignis pulled the bottle away to stop him from choking, to a broken whimper from the blond. He quickly spoke up when the omega started tearing up in devastation at the broth being taken away. 

“Shhh, love. I’m not taking it away.” Ignis quickly reassured. “You will never be denied food, Prompto. You’re just drinking too quickly. I know you’re hungry, but your stomach cannot handle the shock of so much food at once. Take one sip and swallow, then another.” 

Ignis brought the bottle back to Prompto’s lips and was satisfied when the blond started suckling slowly. “That’s it. Good job, Prompto.” He whispered as he settled into feeding his small omega. He carefully held the bottle upright so that Prompto could focus solely on drinking. 

As Prompto drank, Ignis ran his hands through his clean, soft hair. Ignis smiled in amusement as he realized the wild locks resembled the feathers of a chocobo bird. In fact, the omega reminded Ignis of the small chocobo chicks that ran around the stables. They were timid, but sweet creatures. Prompto was shy, and very much sweet. He was also heartbreakingly beautiful. Ignis couldn’t resist reaching out and tracing a patch of freckles on the omega’s forehead. The blond didn’t react to the touch, he was so focused on drinking. Tracing down his forehead, Ignis ran his finger lightly over Prompto’s nose. Looking at him so closely, Ignis now understood where Gladio’s nickname of “button” had come from. His omega had the cutest little button nose that twitched at Ignis’s touch. 

“Gorgeous, isn’t he?” A deep voice rumbled, interrupting Ignis from his thoughts. Ignis looked up to the gentle smile of his older husband. The shield’s hair was messily mused and he’d lost his ponytail holder in his sleep. His long dark hair fell over his shoulders and down his back. Ignis casually noticed that it had grown longer and was now past his shoulders. Smiling back, Ignis looked down at the omega who now had his eyes closed in content. 

“Very.” Ignis agreed, returning to running his hand through Prompto’s hair. 

“He looks better. That bath did wonders.” Gladio continued, sitting up and crawling over to his husband and omega. Gladio reached out and took one of Prompto’s feet into his hand. The omega’s foot was so small that Gladio’s hand completely encompassed it. Gladio started rubbing the little foot, to the omega’s delight. Prompto paused in his suckling and glanced over at the shield. When he realized who it was, his eyes lit up in adoration. Ignis smiled, but deep down he wished Prompto would look at him like that. Ignis wasn’t a jealous man, but it was natural for an alpha to desire their omega’s love and attention. Ignis hoped that one day Prompto would come to adore he and Noctis the way he so clearly did Gladio.

“Hey baby, that taste good?” Gladio asked as the blond stared at him. The omega nodded sluggishly in response. He looked contemplative for a moment before moving in Ignis’s arms. Ignis outright laughed when the omega suddenly lifted his other foot to Gladio. The blond clearly enjoyed Gladio’s ministrations and was surprisingly asking for more. Gladio joined his husband in laughter and gently took the other foot into his hands. He rubbed both of them gently, making sure to massage the omega’s soles just right. 

The alphas sat in silence as their omega finished his meal. The only sound in the room was the soft suckling noises Prompto made and the light snores of Noctis sleeping across the nest. The King was deep in sleep and Ignis was grateful, Noctis deserved his rest. 

As Prompto suckled the last drops of the broth, Ignis sighed in relief. They could all finally relax and retire for the night. “All done, my sweet?” Ignis asked the sleepy omega who was struggling to keep his eyes open. The sedation paired with a full stomach was pulling him into slumber. The blond managed a small nod before closing his eyes in defeat. Ignis gently removed the bottle and motioned for Gladio to take their omega. The shield accepted the tiny blond into his arms, allowing Ignis to leave the nest and set the bottle on the dresser. 

Ignis was exhausted. He decided to forego his bedtime routine and simply pull off his dress shirt and pants. In an uncharacteristic move, he dropped them onto the floor and climbed back into the bed. “Remove your pants love, you’ll be more comfortable.” He mumbled to Gladio who had settled the omega onto the bed next to him. Gladio agreed and shrugged off his pants before dropping them over the nest. 

Ignis shuffled over to Noctis and laid down beside him, pulling his King to his chest. Gladio situated Prompto between him and Noctis and pulled one of the many comforters up around his mates. Pulling the blond to his chest, kissed his soft cheek and wrapped a thick arm around his fragile frame. Once everyone was comfortable, Ignis clapped his hands and the overhead lights turned off. The twinkly firefly lights cast a comforting glow over the Alphas and their precious omega.

“Goodnight, my heart.” Ignis whispered quietly to Gladio. 

“’Night, babe.” Gladio returned, he blew a kiss in the advisor’s direction and huddled in close to his Omega. 

Gladio waited several minutes until he could hear Ignis’s breathing deepen. When he was certain Ignis was asleep, Gladio looked down at the blond and fondly ran a hand down his frail back. He then started singing quietly to his tiny charge. It was an ancient love song that had been passed down through generations of the Amicitia clan. It was a song Amicitia members sang to those they were sweet on in hopes of winning their hand in marriage. Gladio had sang it to both of his husbands, and he hoped to sing it one day for Prompto when he was ready. For now, he would settle on singing to the blond while he slept. 

Prompto, though deep in sleep, heard the beautiful melody and cuddled in closer to Gladio’s chest. The shield smiled and continued to sing until he could no longer keep his eyes open. He finally fell off, joining his three loves in slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gives some insight into Prompto's mind and past. As a warning, there are mentions of child physical and sexual abuse. Nothing graphic. 
> 
> Thank you to all the people who left kind comments and kudos. I appreciate you all! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

The first thing he noticed upon waking was how _soft_ everything was. Prompto had never felt anything so deliciously soft and warm. 

Well, that wasn’t exactly true. 

He’d experienced a warm bed multiple times. However, that warmth came with a price. Waking up in a warm bed usually meant waking up bleeding, bruised and barely capable of walking. More often than not, he was kicked out of bed as soon as his client woke. Or worse, pushed into the mattress and taken roughly. Prompto had never slept in a bed without a client beside him, and thus, had never experienced a morning as divine as this. 

This bed was magnificent. There were so many pillows and blankets surrounding him. Their weight and ability to cover him relaxed him immensely. Prompto wondered if he was experiencing the elusive nesting he’d always dreamed about. Prompto had overheard omega slaves talking about nesting and how wonderful it was, but he’d never experienced it. Most slaves entered the rings in their teens. Prompto had entered as a young child. He’d never experienced nesting with his parents, like most omega children had. He could only hope that one day he’d nest like his omega instincts desired. 

Cracking his eyes open, Prompto glanced around his surroundings. He was in a large and lavish room, but most of it was blurred by the curtains surrounding the nest. Prompto didn’t mind. He felt safe in this spot, hidden away from the world. He slowly took in the soft curtains with their twinkly lights, the sun streaming through the gauze, and the quiet ticking of a clock across the room. It was pleasant. Wonderfully pleasant. 

Prompto wanted to take a peek outside the curtain to see the rest of the room but was stopped when he tried to lift himself. Looking down, he noticed that a huge tattooed arm was thrown over his waist. Prompto traced his eyes up the arm, to the shoulder, and settled on the face of its owner. He quietly took in the handsome features of the alpha that had rescued him last night. The man was built like a mountain, but he held Prompto so gently. He had a deep voice that Prompto knew could be fearsome, but he hadn't raised it at him. He had kind amber eyes that looked at Prompto with such tenderness, and beautiful long hair that Prompto itched to play with. Prompto couldn’t understand why he felt so drawn to the alpha, but the second he’d laid eyes on him he’d wanted him. He felt a strong, primal urge to stay by his side and make him happy. For some absurd reason, Prompto felt like they were meant to be together. 

Prompto knew of mating and intended mates. He’d seen mated pairs, lovingly embraced and walking hand-in-hand down the streets. Prompto would spend hours locked in his brothel room, staring at people as they went about their days. He’d daydream that he was one of those free omegas, full of life and happiness walking independently or with their mates. Some of them had babies, and Prompto would imagine having one of his own. After all, if he had a baby, he’d have someone to love and be loved by. But what Prompto truly wanted was a mate. Someone who would care for and protect him. Someone that wouldn’t hit him or call him ugly, even if it was the truth. 

Prompto wondered if what he felt for the big alpha, Gladio, meant they were intended to mate. The beta cook at the brothel had told him about mating pulls. Was what he felt for Gladio a mating pull? Were they meant to be? Could he be so lucky? Prompto didn’t think so. Gladio couldn’t possibly want him. Prompto lost count years ago of how many men had fucked him. What decent alpha would want a used omega? Besides, the alpha had two gorgeous alpha mates. What use did he have for an omega whore? 

Looking past the hulking alpha, Prompto looked at the other two men in the room. Both alphas. Both beautiful. Prompto felt an attraction to both of them. Like Gladio, he could feel a pull towards them. A need to be their mate. However, the bond he felt with Gladio was stronger, deeper. Prompto was confused as to why and thinking about it made his head hurt. It was probably a symptom of the heavy medication from the previous night. Prompto could barely remember what happened after the scary alpha had entered the room. His last coherent memory was of screaming in panic followed by the calming voice of Gladio in his ear. He could faintly recall the sensation of warm water and drinking something delicious, but nothing else. Maybe it was for the best. 

Prompto glanced away from the sleeping alphas and looked down his body. He stiffened when he noticed something shockingly different. His skin was clean, and he was dressed in a warm robe and huge, baby soft t-shirt. Prompto ran his hands through the fuzzy fabric of his robe and giggled to himself as he pulled it closer around him. He’d never worn something so soft and warm, and new. The robe had clearly never been used. Prompto could count the number of garments he’d owned his entire life on two hands. The rest had been “sexy” garments purchased by his master for clients. Prompto refused to wear the vulgar items during down time. 

Based on his clothing, Prompto prayed that one other thing had changed. Reaching up to his neck, Prompto smiled when he touched his bare skin. It was raw and burned at his touch, but he felt wonderful despite the pain. The collar had been on his neck for five years. His master had welded it on him when he attempted to run away. Since then, Prompto spent his nights chained to his brothel room wall, a backyard post, or the dreaded cage in his master’s bedroom. The painful memories caused Prompto physical pain in his heart, and he curled up in his arms in reaction. 

Prompto jolted as his movement triggered a response in the large alpha. He watched quietly as the man turned in his sleep, his t-shirt riding up his torso in reaction. Prompto was stunned to find his chest covered in ink. Prompto had never seen a tattoo so detailed and beautiful, even if he couldn’t see it completely. Before he realized what he was doing, he reached out and traced a line of ink on the alphas lower pectoral. He followed the lines of ink in a trance, loving the feel of the alphas warm skin under his fingertips.  
Suddenly, the tattooed alpha took a deep breath and his eyes fluttered. Prompto dropped his hand and pulled away from the Alpha as deep amber eyes opened. He stared at them, unable to look away.

_

 

Gladio woke slowly to a soft touch on his chest. It was a timid, but curious touch that unfortunately disappeared when he opened his eyes. He was greeted with wide baby blues, filled with both nervousness and curiosity. It took Gladio a moment to realize who he was looking at. The previous night was most definitely _not_ a dream.

Glancing over his shoulder, the shield found his husbands deep in sleep. Seeing as the room was filled with sunlight, it was evidently late morning. It was rare for Ignis to sleep past his normal wake-up time of 7AM, so Gladio gathered he must be extremely exhausted from the night before. Noctis on the other hand would sleep all day unless someone woke him. Ignis was his alarm clock, and seeing as the advisor was out like a light, Noctis remained asleep. Turning back over to face the wide-awake, and no longer sedated blond, Gladio smiled gently in greeting.

“Mornin’.” He said, his voice rough from sleep. Prompto blinked at him, but didn’t reply. He pointedly looked down at Gladio’s chest and up again. It was then Gladio realized that his t-shirt must have ridden up during his sleep, because his chest and lower pecs were on full display. Smiling sheepishly, the shield pulled his shirt back down. He wasn’t sure if the blond was uncomfortable with his near nudeness or not. Better safe than sorry. However, to his surprise, the blond frowned at the action and looked back up to Gladio. 

“Tattoo…” He said quietly. “Tattoo…like mine.”

Gladio felt a pang of sadness at his words. Prompto’s tattoo was worlds away from Gladio’s. While Gladio’s tattoo was a symbol of pride reflecting his family legacy, Prompto’s was a symbol of inhumane treatment and enslavement. Life was so unfair. 

“Yeah…sort of.” Gladio answered, reaching out to run his hand through Prompto’s hair. The blond looked deep in thought for several seconds, clearly thinking of something to say. 

Prompto felt a strong urge to speak with this alpha. His instinct told him to be quiet, but his heart urged him to interact. Gladio’s eyes were so inviting and he saw no malice in them. Prompto so desperately wanted to talk to someone kind who would listen to him. His only friend was sold two years ago, and ever since, Prompto had been silent. His mind and body yearned for a connection. He was starving for attention. And so, taking a deep breath, he decided to take a leap of faith. He would make conversation with this kind alpha. He’d already experienced hell, what worse could happen to him?

“Can…can…I see it?” Prompto asked tentatively, motioning towards Gladio’s covered chest. Gladio grinned broadly and nodded. He would never turn down a chance at admiration. The years had done little to tame his ego. He sat up in the bed and pulled the shirt over his head. 

Prompto’s eyes widened in wonder as the magnificent, detailed, tattoo was revealed. Before he could stop himself, he sat up and leaned forward, taking in the intricate ink.

“Can I...?” He asked, reaching out to trace the dark lines. Gladio nodded with a smile.

“Go right ahead.”

Prompto gently started tracing the beak of the eagle. Gladio’s muscles flexed at the touch, and Prompto’s eyebrows raised in concern at the action. “I…did I…” He stuttered out, pulling his hand away. 

“Just sensitive. I’m fine.” Gladio reassured. He reached out and grabbed Prompto’s small hand, pulling it back to his chest. The blond nodded and continued his journey up the eagle’s beak, over his head and onward to his feathers. He paused when he noticed the ink continued on, out of his sight. Gladio read the question on his face and smiled at the curious omega.

“It continues on my back.” He said, shuffling around so Prompto could see the wings that spanned his shoulders and back. The blond gasped from behind him, clearly amazed at the beautiful work. Gladio had gotten his tattoo at age eighteen. His father had shelled out for the best artist he could find. The man wasn’t willing to risk bad artistry on the body of his only son. The tattooing was a painful process that Gladio never wanted to repeat, but it was well worth the pain. He would never regret getting the piece. 

“I-it’s beautiful.” Prompto whispered, tracing the many feathers along Gladio’s shoulders. The shield smiled appreciatively at the comment and turned back around to look at the blond. His smile faltered when he saw the look of sadness on his omega’s face. 

“What’s wrong, sunshine?” Gladio whispered, reaching out to cup Prompto’s soft cheek. The blond met his eyes briefly before looking down at his lap. He fiddled with the edge of the large t-shirt he wore, his hands shaking slightly. 

“I…” The blond started, biting his lip for a moment before continuing. “Mine…mine is ugly. I w-wish mine was like yours. Pretty.” 

Gladio’s heart hurt at those broken words. His poor baby. The shield could sense the waves of self-loathing rolling off of his omega. The emotions he sensed were full of low self-esteem and hurt feelings. His omega was ashamed of his tattoo. Ashamed of his body. Ashamed of _himself_.

“You know, we can get it covered.” Gladio said, pulling Prompto’s small hands into his. “Or, we can take you to a healer and see about removal.” 

Prompto looked up at Gladio, his face confused. “But, how will people know who my owner is?” 

 

Gladio scowled and held back a curse. Whoever Prompto’s “owner” was, whoever owned “Sin House” was going to pay dearly. He would personally destroy them for what they’d done to Prompto. His omega would see justice. The shield would make sure of it. 

Reeling in his vengeful thoughts, Gladio took a deep breath and exhaled. How he answered this question was very important. Prompto needed to be told kindly, but firmly, that his “owner” no longer had control over his body and mind. And neither did his potential mates. Prompto needed to know that _no one_ owned him, and that he wasn’t being passed from one master to another. 

“Prompto.” Gladio started. “Look at me, babe.” He urged when Prompto dropped his eyes. This was another behavior that needed to be addressed. Prompto’s reluctance to look at others during conversation. 

“No one owns you.” Gladio said firmly, staring directly into Prompto’s wide eyes. He let the statement settle for a second before speaking again. “Your master doesn’t own you anymore. He never legally did. I don’t own you. Ignis doesn’t own you. Noctis doesn’t own you.” 

Prompto struggled to maintain eye contact and eventually looked back down at his lap. “B-but, if no one…if no one owns me…how will I live?”

Gladio frowned at his words. “What do you mean, baby?”

Prompto bit his lip and scratched at his tattooed wrist. Gladio watched in concern as the blond dragged his nails over the thin skin, leaving red marks. He would have to keep an eye on this behavior, to see if Prompto was prone to self-harm. 

“I have no money…I have no skills except-” Prompto stopped himself, deciding not to finish his sentence. However, based on his scent, Gladio had a good idea of what he’d intended to say. Prompto’s aura screamed humiliation and self-hatred. Gladio had a feeling that Prompto believed his only skill was sexually servicing alphas. 

Gladio had to restrain himself from pulling the blond into his arms and shushing him. He so desperately wanted to comfort his omega. He wanted to loudly refute his words, to reassure his blond that he was special and priceless. But, the shield knew that in order for Prompto to heal, he needed to speak about his feelings, his pain.

Prompto swallowed, scratching at his wrist harder. “I don’t…. I’m not smart. I can’t even read. I have nothing…I’m nothing.” 

Gladio listened to his words in silence. To hear his omega speak so negatively about himself was excruciatingly painful. He wasn’t sure how to best comfort and reassure the tiny blond. Gladio tried to understand where he was coming from. He wasn’t sure how long Prompto was enslaved, but it was likely long enough for the blond to know no other life. Prompto hadn’t been given the chance to explore his talents or interests. He’d been forced to service sick men and fight for his survival.

“Prompto. You’re not stupid.” Gladio said, firmly. “Have you ever been to school?” 

“N-no.” Prompto answered, his face blushing in shame. Gladio nodded in understanding before speaking again.

“So, you weren’t given a chance to learn. That’s not your fault. Just because you haven’t attended school, doesn’t mean you’re not smart.” 

“B-but, I’m too old to learn now.” 

“No, you’re not. I’m in my mid-thirties, and you better believe I’m still learning shit.” Gladio said with a chuckle. “How old are you anyway?” 

Prompto hesitated and scrunched up his face in thought. “I think…20…I’ve counted twelve winters since I was bought by my master, and I heard him say I was eight when my first client rented me.” 

Gladio stiffened in horror. Prompto’s situation was worse than he thought. He wasn’t just a sex trafficking victim, he was a _child_ sex trafficking victim. Gladio felt his stomach roll and he felt sick. “Prompto…you were eight when you were bought? Where…why…how did you come to be bought?” 

Prompto frowned, and whispered his response. “I can’t remember anything before being bought…master said I lost my memory when he kicked me in the head. I…burned his dinner…so I deserved it.” 

The blond felt his eyes tear up as he recalled his first memory after the injury. He didn’t know where he was or even _who_ he was. He was lying, bloody and bruised on the kitchen floor with shards of glass and burnt casserole surrounding him. His master stood leaning against the cabinets sneering and cursing. Prompto recalled being unable to lift himself from the floor. He had watched helplessly as blood dripped from the open wound on his head. His master left him there all night, bleeding and suffering from violent seizures. To this day, he still experienced seizures at random. 

Gladio muttered a curse and ran a hand down in his face in disbelief. A grown man, likely an alpha, had kicked a small omega child in the head effectively damaging his memory. It was unfathomable. Prompto had to be the strongest person Gladio had ever met. He had been through sheer hell, and was still living despite it. 

“Prompto, fuck…you didn’t deserve that. No one deserves to be beaten…especially you.” Gladio whispered the latter part of his sentence. He could no longer resist the urge to hold his omega, and reached out to pull him into his arms. Prompto allowed his hug and clung to the shield. He loved being held, especially by this kind, massive man.

Gladio decided to change the subject as he felt the light tremors running down Prompto’s back. His omega was distressed, and he wouldn’t push the issue. They would talk about his past later. Right now, Gladio would address one of Prompto’s earlier comments.

“Prompto, if you’d like, I could teach you to read.” Gladio said as he ran a hand up and down Prompto’s back. Gladio was well-read and educated in literature, but he’d never tried teaching others how to read and write. As a child, he’d wanted to be a teacher before his father explained that his duty was to be the future King’s Shield. A part of Gladio still longed to help others learn. He was certain he could teach Prompto reading and writing. As for math and science, Ignis would be better suited.

Prompto pulled back from the shield and looked up at him with wide, hopeful eyes. “R-really?” He asked excitedly. When the shield nodded, Prompto smiled happily and bounced up and down. Gladio chuckled at his adorable behavior, but upon hearing it, Prompto immediately stilled himself as he realized what he was doing. He looked embarrassed for moment before returning to his nervous state, staring at his lap. Gladio smiled sadly. He’d likely just seen Prompto’s true nature. Sweet and excitable. Gladio longed to see him like that all the time. 

“I promise. We can start today, if you want.” Gladio assured, squeezing Prompto’s small hand. “And as for how you’ll live without an owner, don’t worry about that. Ignis, Noctis and I…we’ll take care of you.” 

“How do I pay you?” The blond asked timidly, returning to scratching his wrist. Gladio gently pulled his hand away from the now red and raw wrist. 

“We don’t want payment. Do you feel that bond, deep down?” Gladio asked, gently tilting Prompto’s face up to look at him. He released some of his natural scent and Prompto immediately reacted to it, his body curling in pleasure and his pupils dilating. The blond could feel the natural pull towards Gladio that he’d felt the moment he locked eyes with the alpha. He felt a raw need to love and be loved by this man.

“Feel that? It’s our bond. We’re meant to be together.” Gladio said quietly. “I’m not sure what you’ve seen, or what you’ve experienced. But I was raised to believe that Alphas must protect and provide for their omega mates. Omegas are the center of packs, the heart, and they must be treasured.” 

Prompto listened to the words in pure disbelief. He’d been told his whole life that omegas were trash. They were needy sluts that were meant to be bred and clean homes. The idea that an omega should be cared for and treated kindly was absurd. But, looking into Gladio’s face, Prompto could see nothing but sincerity. The shield truly believed what he was saying. 

“I must…I must do something. Give you something.” Prompto insisted. 

Gladio paused for a moment before answering. It would take time for Prompto to accept the reality of his new life. Gladio couldn’t make him believe he was special overnight. Building his self-esteem would take time, and Prompto would have to take baby steps to recovery. Right now, Prompto felt the need to serve a purpose. To earn his keep. Gladio thought about the easiest, least stressful task he could give Prompto to fulfill this need. 

“Okay, how ‘bout…” Gladio said, tapping his finger to his lips in thought. “How ‘bout you join me during my morning workouts? I could use some company. Ignis is always too busy, and Noctis would kill me if I woke him so early.” 

Prompto’s mouth dropped open in surprise. The blond had been certain Gladio would ask for sexual favors. Prompto would never deny him if he indeed asked, but he _hadn’t_ asked. He wasn’t going to use Prompto sexually. Prompto was stunned into silence.

Gladio paused at his reaction and immediately backtracked in concern. Maybe he was wrong to suggest anything. Maybe he should’ve let Prompto suggest something instead. “You don’t have to. You can say no.” He blurted out, hoping to salvage the situation.

“No!” Prompto shouted, before slapping a hand over his mouth. Ignis reacted to the noise by muttering tiredly in sleep. 

“I-I’m sorry.” Prompto whispered, looking over at the advisor who had settled back into sleep. Turning back to the shield, he nodded with a small smile. “I…I want to. Yes, I’ll come with you.” 

Gladio grinned happily and ruffled Prompto’s hair. “Great. I’d like that.” 

Prompto smiled bashfully at the shield’s genuine smile. He liked Gladio. He liked Gladio _a lot._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note:
> 
> The veiling in this story has nothing to do with religious groups in the world. This is a fantasy world, and thus I've created a history and customs that belong to this FANTASY world. The veil in this story has nothing to do with Muslim, Orthodox Christian, Catholic, Orthodox Jewish...etc. groups. I'd appreciate if people not relate the feelings and opinions of real-life religious customs to this story. 
> 
> That aside, to get an idea of what Prompto's covering looks like, here's a pic of something similar to what I've imagined:  
> [Prompto’s face covering](https://www.amazon.com/Balaclava-Mask-Snowboarding-Masks-Weather/dp/B00P9MMRN2)
> 
> Thanks again for the comments and kudos! Hope you enjoy!

Prompto remained in the nest for a week before Dr. Linia cleared him to move into the royal quarters. His wounds were healing well, although his weight was still a serious concern. The doctor had created a nutrition plan to help him gain weight, but Prompto balked at eating more than one meal a day. Whenever Ignis prodded him to eat after breakfast, the blond would panic and insist that omegas were not allowed to eat more than one meal a day. The only way they could get food into the blond past morning was through a long, exhausting process of Gladio urging and comforting him enough to get him to take a few bites. 

In addition to Prompto’s evident eating disorder, several other concerning behaviors had come to light. Prompto was deathly afraid of anyone seeing him outside of Gladio, Ignis, Noctis and Dr. Linia. One morning, a member of the kingsglaive sauntered into the nesting chamber unannounced to speak with Noctis about some trivial matter. Upon seeing the alpha, Prompto had flung himself across the room, crying pitifully and covering his face with his hands. It had taken the use of sedation to calm him down from his panic attack. The alphas were highly reluctant to use further sedation, and thus everyone but the doctor and a few omega servants were barred from the room. 

Another unfortunate behavior was Prompto’s extreme nervousness around Noctis. It wasn’t until Noctis returned from a formal council meeting, dressed in his royal attire, that Prompto realized he was the _King_ of Lucis. Although Prompto knew that Noctis was of high status based on the way the servants treated him, as well as the lavish building he lived in, for some reason it didn’t click in his mind that he was royalty. Prompto was so overwhelmed with his new living environment that he simply hadn’t connected the dots. When the reality of who Noctis was sunk in, Prompto felt like a fool for how he’d treated him. He didn’t answer the King when he spoke to him and didn’t welcome his touch. He had treated the King unthinkably, and Prompto didn’t understand why he hadn’t been killed for his crimes. The King was far too kind and patient with him. Prompto wasn’t deserving of his attention. He’d made an effort to smile and allow small touches from the King, but he wasn’t comfortable in his presence. Their difference in status was too large to overcome. Prompto couldn’t help but feel worthless next to the beautiful alpha King. 

While on bed rest, Prompto spent his days coloring in a large colored pencil book Ignis gave him, or helping Ignis with small tasks such as stapling documents. His alphas, especially Ignis, doted on him constantly. Noctis being king, was absent most of the day. His days were filled with council meetings and public events. But, when he returned to the nest, he was always gentle and kind. He’d lay next to Prompto and tell him about his day and all the places he’d seen on his public visits. He promised Prompto he could accompany him in the future, when he was ready. Gladio spent his mornings training the Kingsglaive, but he returned around lunchtime primarily to coach Prompto into eating. He’d sometimes accompany Noctis during his meetings, but the King preferred that Gladio spend as much time with Prompto as possible. Ignis on the other hand, never left Prompto’s side. He’d spend his days pampering the blond and urging him to open up. He did most of his crownsguard work from the room, in order to keep an eye on Prompto and make sure he was comfortable. Prompto had never received so much attention in his life, and although sometimes overwhelming, he savored the moments. 

After the seventh day in the nest, the doctor recommended Prompto become acclimated with his new home. It wasn’t wise to let a traumatized omega nest for too long. They would become attached to their nest and the safety it provided, and likely never leave. She also recommended the alphas take Prompto outside to the gardens, as well as to some small shops. She asserted that he needed sunshine and fresh air to improve his health. She also insisted that Prompto explore his interests, and that taking him shopping might pique his curiosity. Shopping would also give him experience in making his own choices and purchasing things of his own. 

On the morning of the move to the royal chambers, Noctis had postponed his meetings for the day to ensure Prompto made a smooth transition. They had mentioned the move the previous night, and Prompto had curled up into a ball, shaking in anxiety. The doctor had prepared them for a possibility of a panic attack, and had provided tips on how best assist Prompto through the frightening move. 

“Prompto, look at me.” Noctis prodded, sitting across from the omega who had hidden behind the window drapes, shaking like a leaf. The alphas had been attempting to get him out for over thirty minutes. They had agreed that they wouldn’t force the situation if Prompto continued to resist. They would _not_ force him out of his hiding spot. The doctor had urged them to allow Prompto to hide if he wanted to. In fact, she advised they set up an area in the royal quarters specifically for Prompto to safely hide himself. Gladio and Ignis had decided on a large closet with a bay window. They had filled the room with pillows and blankets, as well as bottles of water, in case Prompto needed space away from them. 

Gladio and Ignis sat behind Noctis, quietly watching as the King coaxed Prompto. Because of Prompto’s extreme timidity around the King, the others had been trying to gently urge Prompto into interacting with him. They would allow Noctis to talk to him for hours uninterrupted, in hopes that Prompto would become acclimated to his voice and presence. The blond’s nervous reactions had improved slightly, but he had a long way to go with Noctis. The King’s status was clearly a huge barrier between them. 

“Prompto, it’s okay.” Noctis comforted, when Prompto continued to quiver behind the draperies. “The Citadel is the safest place in Lucis. He’s not out there.” 

“B-but…they’ll see me.” Prompto said, choking back a sob. “I don’t want them to see me.” 

Noctis frowned, not understanding what his omega meant by ‘them’. “Prompto, who’s them? Who are you afraid of?”

Prompto clutched his small hand to his chest. His throat felt so tight and all he wanted to do was crawl back into the safety of the nest. He didn’t know what lurked beyond those doors. _Who_ lurked beyond those doors. He could sense the aura of the alpha kingsglave that guarded the door day and night. He knew the Citadel was made up of primarily alphas and betas. Prompto was a used omega, but he was still unmated. He knew his scent attracted alphas. Every alpha he’d experienced outside of the King and his Consorts, had taken advantage of him upon scenting him. Multiple times he had experienced walking down a hall and being slammed up against a wall and taken roughly, no words exchanged. Alphas treated him like meat, and Prompto so desperately wanted to hide from them. 

“Them…the alphas…don’t wanna…” Prompto whispered brokenly, peeking out from behind the drapes to plead with Noctis using his eyes. 

Noctis nodded in understanding. He looked over his shoulder at Ignis, silently asking him for help. Ignis was always better at reading people’s emotions and creating plans. He likely already had a solution to the situation. Ignis moved over and settled beside Noctis.

“Prompto, are you afraid of being hurt by the alphas in the citadel?” Ignis asked, looking at the small omega in both kindness and understanding.

Prompto nodded, his eyes welling up in tears. “They always touch me…I don’t wanna be touched. I just healed d-down there. I just want s-some time before-” 

“Prompto, those alphas will never touch you. _Never_.” Gladio barked out, unable to listen to his omega’s distress any longer. The fact that Prompto believed he would eventually be raped by the citadel alphas was heart wrenchingly depressing. 

Ignis looked over his shoulder with a frown. His glare warned Gladio to check his temper. Turning back to his omega, he softened his features before speaking.

“Listen my sweet, I know you’re terrified. I know it’s hard to believe our words, due to your past. You have every right to be scared. But, you have my word. No harm will come to you outside these doors. The citadel staff are honest and morally sound people. They have been through multiple background checks and are observed at all hours of the day by the citadel security system. They won’t hurt you.” Ignis paused, allowing Prompto to absorb his words.

“However, if it makes you feel safer, we can devise a way to protect you. One of us can escort you around the Citadel at all times. We can also hide your face and cover your mating glands, if you wish.”

Prompto immediately nodded yes to Ignis’s suggestions. He desperately wanted to remain hidden away from the stares and lustful eyes of alphas. 

“Please.” He whimpered out as he finally crawled out from behind the drapes. Ignis smiled at his bravery and rose to his feet. 

“Shall I call the tailor? Would you prefer a veil of some type?” Ignis asked the omega, who had crawled over to Gladio and climbed into his lap. Prompto nodded quickly before burying his face in Gladio’s chest. The shield gladly accepted his little omega, and cradled him gently. Sensing the King’s mood shift at being left out, Prompto pulled away from the Shield and reached for Noctis’s hand. It was the barest contact the blond allowed from the King, but Noctis appreciated his efforts and took his small hand in his.

Ignis pulled out his phone and dialed the number to the crown tailor. Although Ignis knew that a veil would make Prompto more comfortable, he was reluctant to order the piece. Veils were seen as symbols of omega oppression in Lucis. Very few omega citizens still wore the veil, and the ones who did were mostly senior citizens or omegas from traditionalist, conservative families. Ignis knew that the rumor mills in the citadel would go into overdrive once word got out that an omega guest was veiled. The staff outside of the doctor and a few kingsglaive were still unaware that Prompto was the King’s intended omega. Noctis wouldn’t make an announcement until Prompto consented to mating, which based on his condition, would be far in the future. However, most of the staff assumed that the tiny charge in the nesting room was indeed the King’s mate. Ignis knew that the veiling would cause drama in the citadel. A liberal and outspoken omega advocate having a veiled omega was a scandal waiting to happen. Ignis would have to secure a veil design that wasn’t traditional, but also protected Prompto’s identity. 

“Hello, Miriam, this is Ignis. Hope all is well with you.” Ignis said, once the tailor picked up the phone. The cheerful tailor greeted him warmly, asking about his and his husbands health before getting down to business. Ignis hesitated briefly before ordering the garment, uncertain of how the omega woman would react to such a controversial request. 

“I have a…unique…request to make of you.” Ignis started, wandering into the bathroom and shutting the door. Prompto didn’t need to hear how reluctant he was to source the garment. The blond had enough self-esteem issues. It wouldn’t be right to make him feel self-conscious for covering his face. 

“I have an omega guest who has suffered extreme abuse and neglect. He’s deathly afraid of alphas, outside of myself and my mates. We’re trying to acclimate him to the citadel to aid in his recovery, but he’s reluctant to be seen by the alpha guards and staff. He’s requested a face covering, something that will hide his features and cover his mating glands. He’s unmated, so we’d prefer something that can effectively dampen his scent. Can you assist me in creating such a garment?”

There was a long pause as the tailor processed his request. When she answered, her voice was disheartened, her cheerful demeanor long gone. _“You’re requesting a veil?”_ She asked simply. 

Ignis paused, biting his lip before responding. “I know the veil symbolizes past pain and oppression, and I apologize if this request offends you as a fellow omega. My mates and I have not forced this upon him, it is solely his choice. We’d prefer if you could be creative with the garment. Preferable something more like a lower face mask, than a complete facial covering. We don’t wish to offend any of our omega staff, or make my guest feel uncomfortable in his choice.”

When the tailor spoke again, Ignis could hear a touch of her normal, happy, demeanor. _“Okay. So, what if I created something like a face shield. You know, the ones people wear in cold weather. It’ll cover his nose and below. I have a very lightweight fabric that I can use that will ensure he can breathe easily, but it isn’t see-through.”_

“That sounds excellent. Might you have a small hoodie in stock as well? I presume he wants to cover his hair. He’s foreign, and his hair is fair. Such a color will draw unwanted attention.”

 _“Absolutely. What size?”_

“Very small. He’s a tiny thing. In addition to this, I’ll need to contact you later to create a full wardrobe.” 

_“Ah, this omega must be special.”_ The tailor said, her voice full of harmless curiosity.

Ignis smiled and nodded to himself. “Yes. He’s very dear to my heart.”

After finalizing the delivery time, Ignis finished his phone call. Taking a deep breath, he walked back out to the room to join his mates and their beloved omega. 

\--

An hour later, a servant arrived with Prompto’s veil and hoodie. Ignis opened the box to find a black facial scarf, extremely soft to the touch, and a tiny black hoodie that would fit Prompto perfectly. Ignis had already sourced Prompto a pair of soft leggings and a t-shirt, as well as a tiny pair of black sneakers. Prompto was still sore down below, and the doctor had suggested a soft elastic material for him to wear instead of rougher fabric like denim. Prompto had loved the little leggings at first sight, and had been wearing them ever since. Now that his outfit was complete, Prompto could finally make the transition across the citadel to the Royal Chambers. 

“Prompto, you have a delivery.” Ignis said cheerfully, shutting the box as he approached the omega. Prompto was laying on the floor on his stomach, drawing in his beloved sketchbook. Ignis was surprised at how well Prompto could draw, and had bought him the sketchbook to accompany the coloring book he’d first given him. Prompto was reluctant to use it at first, saying he wasn’t any good at creating things. He only knew how to follow directions, thus coloring within the lines of the coloring book. Ignis had been gently coaxing Prompto to explore his talents, and the previous night he’d finally drawn a lovely flower in his sketchbook. Prompto had blushed furiously when Noctis told him how beautiful it was. Since then, the blond had been vigorously sketching away in his new book.

Prompto looked up from his drawing in surprise. “For me?” He asked, timidly rising from his stomach. 

Ignis nodded and sat down next the blond. Gladio lay beside Prompto, a book covering his face and napping quietly. Noctis lay with his head on Gladio’s stomach, knocked out as well. Ignis smiled fondly at his tired lovers. It had been a long, trying week. The arrival of their omega, along with their existing duties, meant Noctis and Gladio had gotten very little sleep. Ignis, being tasked with watching their omega in the comfort of the nest, had more energy. 

“Yes, for you.” Ignis said, handing the blond the covered box. Prompto looked at it in confusion, unsure of what to do with it. He looked up at Ignis, his facial expression asking for guidance and permission.

“Open it, dove.” Ignis urged with a gentle smile. 

Prompto slowly opened the box and pushed aside the tissue paper concealing the garments. His mouth dropped as he took in the small hoodie which was his exact size. It was for _him_. Looking at the garment beside the hoodie, Prompto sighed in relief at seeing the facial covering. It looked soft and inviting, and it would cover both his face and the mating glands on his neck. 

“Take it out, Prompto.” Ignis urged when Prompto hesitated. It saddened him to see Prompto falter at the simplest of things. It was clearly evident that Prompto hadn’t been allowed to make the most basic of decisions in his past life.

Prompto lifted the hoodie out of the box and couldn’t help the squeal that escaped his mouth. Ignis chuckled and helped him unzip the garment. The tailor had picked the finest hoodie she had in stock, and Ignis could feel how expensive the fabric was when he touched it. Prompto deserved nothing less. 

“Can I…can I put it on?” Prompto asked, running his tiny hands over the soft material. 

“Of course. It’s yours, Prompto.” Ignis said, holding out the hoodie so Prompto could push his arms into the sleeves. Prompto’s face screwed up in disbelief. It was so hard for him to fathom owning things of his own. He’d never owned anything in his life. He didn’t even own _himself._

“It’s so soft. And it fits me!” Prompto giggled in happiness, hugging himself. Ignis smiled fondly and pulled the other garment out of the box. 

“This is the veil. Do you want to try it on?” 

Prompto nodded and allowed Ignis to drape the fabric across his face. The tailor had added a series of clasps on the back so that the garment could be adjusted and wouldn’t fall down Prompto’s face. Ignis played with the fabric, arranging it so that Prompto could breathe easily and wrapping the lower half around his neck to protect his glands. 

“How is it? Can you breathe alright?” Ignis asked as he pulled back from the blond. Prompto nodded enthusiastically.

“Yes, I can breathe.” He said, his voice slightly muffled from the fabric. Ignis nodded and motioned towards the hood on Prompto’s hoodie.

“The hood will hide your hair. Try pulling it up.”

The blond obeyed, pulling the hood up. Ignis adjusted it, pushing a few strands of wild blond hair under the hood. Looking Prompto over, he nodded in satisfaction. Deep down, it pained the advisor to see Prompto so covered. His omega deserved to be carefree and happy, running around the Citadel with his gorgeous blond hair and freckles on display. Prompto was a beautiful omega and would no doubt brighten both the citadel’s dark halls and the days of the council members and staff. Ignis hated to see him covered up and hidden, like he was something to be ashamed of. However, Prompto’s comfort was his number one priority. Prompto deserved to feel safe in his home, and if the veil helped him feel comfortable, Ignis wouldn’t protest it. He just hoped that one day Prompto would feel relaxed enough to remove the garment and show the world his lovely face. 

“Do you feel comfortable enough to move to the Royal Chambers now?” Ignis asked, gently taking Prompto’s hand into his. The blond stiffened at the mention of moving, the panic from the morning incident returning to his eyes. However, Ignis was pleased to see him take a deep breath and nod. His omega was still terribly frightened, but Ignis was so proud of him for facing his fears.

“Yea…” Prompto muttered, squeezing Ignis’s hand for comfort. Ignis returned the squeeze in earnest.

“Alright then, let’s wake Gladio and Noctis and we’ll be off.” 

It took another thirty minutes for Prompto to finally exit the room, clutched in Gladio’s arms and his face hidden behind his new veil. The blond held tightly to the shield as they left the comfort of the nest and began the journey across the citadel, a group of kingsglaive trailing closely behind. Prompto’s eyes filled with awe as they walked through the large, ornate halls. He watched in amazement as his new home was revealed to him. It was a magnificent building, and Prompto loved it. From the security of Gladio’s arms, and Ignis and Noctis to either side of him, Prompto felt truly safe for the first time in his life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um, I posted this yesterday and accidentally deleted it on my phone. My apologies!
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos!

It was late morning when the alphas finished giving Prompto a grand tour of the royal chambers. Prompto had stared wide eyed as they showed him from room to room and gasped when he saw something particularly interesting, such as the large balcony overlooking the Insomnian skyline. The alphas had allowed Prompto to enjoy the view for a few minutes before reluctantly ushering him inside from the cold. When the alphas showed Prompto his private rooms and presented him with a key to them, the blond had looked hopelessly baffled and overwhelmed. No matter how many times they explained that the rooms were his, Prompto still couldn’t accept their words as truth. In the end, the alphas decided to put the conversation on ice. Prompto wasn’t mentally prepared for such a major change in his life. When asked if he’d prefer to sleep in their shared bedroom, he had quickly agreed. 

The last room they showed Prompto was the small safety closet filled with blankets and pillows. Based on his early reaction to being given his own rooms, the alphas presented the closet as a place anyone could use. Instead of saying it was solely Prompto’s, they assured him it was everyone's (even though none of them intended on using the space). Prompto was much more accepting of the room and seemed to like how small and cozy it was. The alphas assumed he’d make a nest of the area sooner than later, based on his immediate gravitation towards the room. 

Due to Noctis’s rare empty schedule, the alphas decided to take Prompto outside the citadel to a small shopping bazaar. Noctis had rented out the indoor bazaar so only the employees would occupy the building. The alphas had debated ordering the space clear of all alpha employees, but the doctor advised against it. Prompto would need to adapt to the presence of alphas if he were ever going to heal. She warned that it wasn’t wise to avoid traumatic experiences, Prompto needed to safely face his fears in a controlled environment. With his intended alphas by his side, the kingsglaive guarding all building entrances, and no outside customers to overwhelm his senses, Prompto would be completely safe from harm. 

Ignis had chosen the destination after much forethought. The bazaar was small but very unique and inspiring. It housed mostly artisan food and fine art stalls, but also contained lovely hobby stalls that Ignis wanted Prompto to see. The omega was showing signs of being a natural born artist, and Ignis wanted him to explore other mediums outside of drawing. He had a distinct feeling that Prompto would love painting and photography. He had caught the little blond staring at the photographs on the walls of the royal chambers, completely entranced. Ignis decided that on their trip, he’d pick up a few frames for Prompto’s artwork. The main living room could use a touch of Prompto’s creativity. 

The alphas had expected resistance when they asked Prompto if he’d join them on their outing, but the blond had surprisingly agreed without hesitation. He’d simply taken Gladio’s offered hand and allowed himself to be guided to the private elevator that lead to the royal parking structure. 

“So many cars.” Prompto whispered, as they exited the elevator into the parking garage. The structure was filled with various luxury vehicles, many of them brand new and never driven. Noctis snorted at his exclamation in amusement. Noctis thought the abundance of cars in his possession was ludicrous. The King had love for only one vehicle: his father's Regalia. He could care less about the other cars in the garage. If Prompto wanted one, he could have them all. 

“Most of them are gifts from nobles and foreign diplomats.” He said as he called for the Regalia to be driven from its home spot. “The others belong to Iggy. He’s a car snob.”

“I am not. You gift me a new one every year Highness, I refuse to discard a perfectly fine automobile.” 

“It’s not my fault you’re so hard to buy gifts for.” Noctis shot back, rolling his eyes in amusement. It was true, though. Ignis required very little to be happy. The advisor’s idea of a great gift was a simple smile and hug. 

“Which is your favorite, button?” Gladio asked, looking down at the veiled omega. The shield realized with dismay that he couldn’t read the omega’s facial expressions behind his mask. He already missed the blond’s sweet face. 

Prompto looked over the large variety of cars before his eyes settled on a bright red convertible. He instantly pointed towards the red beauty. If he were an alpha, he’d drive that car into the ground. 

“Ah, you have great taste.” Ignis complemented, causing the blond to blush behind his veil. 

“I... like red.” Prompto said shyly, glancing up at Ignis with his ever-expressive eyes. The veil made his eyes look bigger and bluer. Prompto’s eyes were like looking into an early evening sky. A lovely dark shade of blue. 

“You and Gladio have something in common then.” Ignis said with a gentle smile. At the mention of his favorite alpha, Prompto leaned into the Shields side. Prompto was quickly becoming attached to Gladio. He would seek out his hand, climb into his lap and cuddle up to him in the nest. When the shield was away training the kingsglaive, Prompto would watch the front door eagerly awaiting his return. 

Ignis had been researching nightly about this odd phenomenon, and had settled on it being a form of imprinting. His research showed that touch starved and traumatized omegas were predisposed to forming deep bonds with the first alpha to treat them kindly. Gladio had found Prompto first. He was also the first to send comforting pheromones towards the omega. His touch had likely been the first gentle contact Prompto had experienced in years. Prompto had likely imprinted on him the moment he’d locked eyes with the gentle giant. 

Although relatively certain in his diagnosis, Ignis had contacted a certified omega psychologist to confirm his findings. If Prompto had truly imprinted on Gladio, their bond would never be broken. Prompto would always gravitate towards the Shield and seek affection and confirmation from him. And while imprinting wouldn’t prevent him from bonding with Noctis and Ignis, his connection with Gladio would always be deeper. Prompto would always see Gladio as his primary alpha. And although Ignis longed to have the same close bond with his omega, he didn’t feel jealous of his husband. Gladio was a wonderful alpha, and Prompto deserved his utmost love and affection. 

When the lot driver arrived with the Regalia, Noctis settled in the back for security purposes along with Prompto. Gladio muttered loudly about his too long legs as he squeezed his large frame into the passenger seat. When the shield accidently knocked his head against the roof of the car and let out a vulgar curse, Prompto giggled in amusement. Noctis was the only one to hear the tiny sound and had to fight the urge to pull his adorable omega into his arms. Prompto’s laughter was like a bright, sunshine filled day on the beach: everything the King loved and desired. 

“Gladiolus, I should wash your mouth with soap.” Ignis admonished from the driver's seat. Gladio simply rolled his eyes and pulled a book out from the inside of his coat. 

Prompto’s eyes immediately zeroed on the book. The cover was beautiful and it looked like a book of fairytales. Prompto loved fairytales. Prompto’s only friend, a sweet omega woman that never revealed her name to him, used to read to fairytales to him as a child. The woman was an omega slave that was too old to work in the brothels, so instead she slaved as a cleaner. When Prompto finished his final client for the night, she would enter his room and comfort him. The woman treated him like her son, whispering words of encouragement as she cleaned blood and body fluids off his small body. Before she left, she would always read a chapter of a small, beat-up fairytale book she’d stolen from her master’s daughter years before. Prompto lived for the nights she visited him. When she was sold to a factory two years ago, Prompto had grieved her absence terribly. 

Pushing his sad thoughts to the back of his mind, Prompto studied the image on the book. He couldn’t read the words, but the image of a lovely maiden holding a small frog clued him that the book was indeed a fairytale novel. Before he realized what he was doing, he blurted out his desires. 

“Can you read it aloud?” He asked, hopefully. The second the words left his mouth he tensed in disbelief at his own actions. Prompto was never supposed to ask others for things, especially things that were for his own benefit. Gladio was an alpha. He shouldn’t waste his time reading to a dumb omega who couldn’t read himself. Prompto bit his lip behind his veil and looked down at his hands. The car immediately began smelling of an embarrassed omega. 

Hoping to save their outing from failure before it even began, Noctis quickly spoke up. “Yeah, why don’t you read it, Glads. I haven’t seen that book in ages.” 

“Indeed. Isn’t that Iris’s fairytale book you stole from her years ago?” 

Gladio scowled but his eyes twinkled in amusement. “No. It’s mine. I pretended it was Iris’s. What prince’s shield reads romantic fairtytales at thirteen years old?” The shield flipped to the table of contents and looked into the rearview mirror at the still fidgeting omega in the backseat.

“Tell me which one you wanna hear, Prompto.” As the shield began reading off the table of contents, Prompto found himself relaxing into the seat cushions. Noctis watched him discreetly, smiling fondly as Prompto’s eyes changed from fearful to excited. When the blond eventually whispered his selection, Sleeping Beauty, Noctis congratulated him on his good choice.

Upon hearing the compliment, Prompto turned and looked at Noctis, his hands finally relaxing in his lap. And although the King couldn’t see his entire face, he could sense his soft smile and smell the burst of affectionate scent that briefly filled the air. The scent disappears quickly, but Noctis had smelled enough to decipher the omega’s thoughts. Prompto liked him. 

 

\---

By the time Gladio finished the short story, the group had arrived at the bazaar. As Ignis parked the Regalia, Prompto sat lost in his daydreams. The omega was a hopeless romantic and kept imagining himself as the beautiful sleeping beauty waiting for her prince’s kiss. It was a nonsensical daydream, but Prompto couldn’t help himself. He wanted to be loved so badly it hurt. In his imagination, he was a beautiful beta woman, not a worthless male omega. He had long auburn hair instead of blond, and not a freckle in sight. He was tall and lithe, not short and skinny. He was untainted and pure, not a used bitch that had no idea how many times he’d been fucked. And he was the mate of the three alphas in the car. Gladio would be his true loves kiss, and well, Ignis and Noctis could be his second and third true loves kiss. He could have more than one, right?

The blond was startled from his fantasy with a gentle touch to his knee. He jumped instinctively before realizing it was only the King.

“We’re here, Prompto.” The raven said gently, motioning towards the open car door. “Ready to go?”

The omega nodded quickly before scooting himself out of the car. He immediately attached himself to Gladio’s side and took his offered hand. Prompto was nervous. He’d never been shopping before, and had no idea what was going to happen. Gladio smiled softly at him and squeezed his hand in reassurance as the group made their way towards the bazaar entrance. 

The bazaar was housed in a beautiful, ornate building. The ceilings were high and vaulted with large crystal chandeliers casting a warm glow on the stalls below. The stalls were all unique, each showcasing different wares. The smell of spicy and sweet foods intermingled into a tantalizing scent that filled the air. The art stalls were packed with various mediums of fine art. Acrylic and watercolor paintings, photography, calligraphy, leather work, and ceramic pieces filled the stalls from floor to beam. 

The employees in each stall smiled warmly and bowed at the King and his Consorts, but their expressions changed to a look of surprise when they spotted the tiny veiled figure clutching nervously to the King’s Shield’s coat sleeve. The employees wouldn’t dare show negative emotion while in the presence of their King, but the veiled omega was a shock to their senses. Most of the employees had never seen an omega so covered, and it both intrigued and offended them. The minds of the staff were buzzing with questions, but the King had sworn them to silence. They were forbidden to speak of anything they saw during the King’s visit. 

The group of kingsglaive that followed the Regalia began spreading out among the stalls, chatting among themselves. The group consisted of twenty glaives, all in plain clothes and carrying Crown provided spending money. The glaives inside the building were not on guard duty during this outing. They had been ordered to serve as substitute customers, and thus would enjoy an afternoon of leisure shopping. Noctis had been worried that Prompto would be uncomfortable under the constant stares and attention of the employees, so he decided that his glaives would come shopping to serve as distractions. Prompto would be able to shop in peace, knowing he wasn’t being watched closely. To ensure security, another group of ten kingsglaive were guarding the perimeter of the building. No one besides on duty employees would be allowed entry while the King was visiting. 

Sidling up to Gladio and Prompto, Noctis decided to try his luck at initiating contact with the timid blond. Prompto had his left hand clasped in Gladio’s, so Noctis reached out and offered to hold his right. Prompto hesitated briefly before tentatively placing his little hand in the Kings. A burst of coos broke out, and Prompto looked to his left to find a gaggle of beta women admiring them from an art stall. Prompto blushed behind the veil and looked away. He didn’t understand why they were smiling in complete adoration and fawning over his actions, he was just holding hands with someone. Ignis decided to rescue the poor blond from the stares, and urged his husbands and the omega to follow him. 

The group wandered pass a few stalls in comfortable silence. They weren’t in a rush and Prompto deserved to enjoy the experience at his own pace. However, they had only been walking for a mere minute when Prompto suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. The alphas were worried he was about to have a panic attack, when the blond flew towards a stall tucked in the corner of the bazaar. The alphas watched completely baffled as the blond hopped up and down in excitement while clutching his small hands to his chest. Prompto had found an artisan toy stall and was staring excitedly at a large collection of stuffed animal chocobos. The omega’s sudden burst of joyful energy caught the alphas completely off guard. 

“Hey there, you a chocobo fan?” The stall owner asked, smiling kindly at her tiny customer. The blond nodded enthusiastically, looking over the stuffed plushies with pure delight shining in his eyes. The alphas approached the stall and watched quietly as Prompto looked the plushies over. As expected, he didn’t touch the merchandise, only looked.  
“Prompto, do you like them?” Ignis asked, moving to stand next to the blond. Prompto nodded again and pointed to a section of the display off to the right.

“This one looks like you.” He said, pointing to a light brown chocobo. Moving his finger over to the next one, he looked towards Gladio who stood behind him.

“And this one is your color.” Gladio chuckled and nodded. The bird Prompto was pointing to was a dark brown, chocolate color. It was also the largest of all the plushies. 

“And…” Prompto paused, looking towards the center of the display. A black chocobo stood in the middle of the sea of birds, sitting tall and regal. “He looks like you.” The blond finished, glancing over at Noctis. 

The King smiled gently and reached for one of the plushies sitting in the corner of the display. He turned and presented it to Prompto. “And this one looks like you, Prompto.” He said, gently placing the small plushy in the blond's hands. Prompto looked down at the bird in his hands and smiled behind the veil. It was the smallest plushy and bright yellow. It _did_ look like him. Prompto hugged the little bird to his chest, before reluctantly turning to hand it back to Noctis to return to the shelf. Just as he was about to hand it to the King, Ignis spoke from beside him. 

“We’ll take all four.” The blond lifted his head up in disbelief. 

“Really?” He asked, his voice full of timid hopefulness. The advisor nodded with a kind smile as he plucked the remaining three plushies off the shelf. 

“Of course, darling. I’m rather fond of them myself.” 

Prompto bounced excitedly as the stall employee rang their purchases. Prompto kept the little yellow plushy clutched to his chest while the other went inside a bag for Gladio to carry. Prompto whispered a quiet “thank you” to the employee, before they set off for the next stall. 

The group took their time wandering around the bazaar. As Ignis expected, Prompto gravitated towards the painting booths, looking at all the large watercolor and acrylics on display. Ignis discreetly purchased some painting supplies, canvases and frames while Prompto was distracted. He didn’t want to overwhelm the omega by over-purchasing for him. While Prompto clearly enjoyed the painting booths, it was the photography hobby booth that really drew him in.

“Look...all those cameras.” Prompto had whispered in awe as they approached the stall. Different cameras of all sizes and types hung from the beams of the stall ceiling. Along the back wall of the booth were various photographs taken by the owner. Prompto was captivated by the beautiful landscape photos of places he’d always dreamed of visiting. What he would give to travel and take photos like the booth owner. 

The alphas watched Prompto gawk at the cameras before Gladio decided to speak. “Sunshine, let’s get one. We could use some new art in the living room. You can take pictures for us.” 

Ignis and Noctis nodded in agreement. The alphas were learning to phrase their questions in a way that Prompto deemed acceptable. Simply buying the camera for Prompto’s own pleasure wouldn’t work. Prompto didn’t feel he deserved such things, and like the bedroom they tried to give him, would turn down the gift. It was becoming readily apparent that Prompto needed to feel useful. If the alphas presented their gifts as tools for Prompto to use to help others, he would more than likely accept them. 

“Y-yes, I can do that!” Prompto said excitedly, his eyes locked to a classic retro camera. Determining that the model was Prompto’s favorite, Gladio lifted the camera from the hook and handed it to the blond. 

“How ‘bout this one, button?” 

Prompto nodded enthusiastically, his hands clasped together in excitement. The alphas smiled at this new, adorable behavior Prompto exhibited when truly happy and excited. The alphas couldn’t get enough of their sweet omega’s antics. After securing various accessories, lenses and a camera stand, the alphas and their joyful omega called it a day. 

On the way home to the Citadel, Prompto tucked his plushies into the seat between him and Noctis and promptly fell asleep. It had been a lovely day for the blond, but he was still lacking in energy due to his healing injuries and malnutrition. Noctis kept an eye on his exhausted love during the drive, reaching over several times to tuck a stray hair behind his ear. Upon their return home, the Alpha’s laid their tiny charge on the large living room couch and covered him with a fluffy faux-fur blanket. Gladio made sure to tuck Prompto’s new plushies in close to the blond’s chest to keep him company. 

After ensuring their love was deep in sleep, the alphas gathered in the large kitchen to converse while Ignis prepared dinner. They had planned earlier in the day to spend an hour or two discussing Prompto’s health, his needs, and any discoveries about his past. The lovers hadn’t had any time to discuss such matters up until then; Prompto’s health required their full attention. Tonight, they would discuss Noctis’s criminal investigation launched days before, Ignis’s notes on Prompto’s behavior and Gladio’s notes detailing information Prompto had told him about his previous life. They would compile the data and decide how best to proceed with healing Prompto and bringing his torturers to justice.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warning:
> 
> This chapter includes descriptions of an eating disorder. If anyone is wary of this, please don't read. However, there are some key things discussed in this chapter that impact future chapters, so you will be missing some information. 
> 
> Another thing, one of my readers asked a question about Prompto's physical build. It's a good question, so I'll explain. Prompto is smaller in this story than in cannon. This is due to malnutrition and abuse. As the story progresses, Prompto will fill out and gain muscle. He will also have a very late growth spurt. Near the end of the story, he'll be more canon compliant. 
> 
> And if I haven't mentioned this before, this story will be long and is definitely a slow-burn fic. I will add slow burn to my tags. Recovery from rape and abuse doesn't occur overnight. It's a long, difficult process. This story will focus on Prompto's growth and recovery, as well as him learning how to love others and accept love in return. 
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos!

After laying their omega down for a much-needed nap, the alphas settled in the kitchen to catch-up with each other. Ignis immediately started preparing dinner which was a stew the doctor approved for Prompto’s diet plan. Ignis was determined to see them all eat the same foods, mainly so Prompto wouldn’t believe he was eating “slave food”. Ignis had discovered through research that a common, sickening practice in the black market was to serve slaves only the worst of foods. Table scraps, animal feed, and rotten food were commonly served. Slavers would use good food as an incentive for slaves to work harder, or as a reward for good behavior. Ignis wanted Prompto to know that the food available to him was healthy and fresh, and that the alphas themselves would eat the same meals he did. 

“Noctis, please chop the carrots.” Ignis ordered the King who had situated himself on an island chair. Noctis was naturally lazy when it came to household tasks and preferred to let Ignis and Gladio do the cooking. He would help clean the dishes, when he felt like it. The only time he helped cook was when Ignis ordered him in his no nonsense tone. 

Noctis grudgingly rose from his perch and approached the cutting board with disdain. No matter how many years had passed, vegetables were still Noctis’s greatest enemy. 

“Gladio, you can peel the potatoes.” Ignis ordered the shield who was watching Noctis in amusement. The King was struggling to evenly chop the carrots and cursing under his breath in frustration. Noctis was so endearing when he was annoyed. 

The shield obeyed Ignis’s order without protest, heading over to the sink to begin peeling. Ignis rarely showed stereotypical alpha dominance, but the others still obeyed him when he gave orders. No one wanted to be on Ignis’s bad side. 

With his lovers handling the vegetables, Ignis began preparing the anak meat. The three worked in companionable silence, each reluctant to begin sharing their information on their omega. None of them wished to discuss Prompto’s past. Whenever they thought of the abuse he suffered, they were filled with rage and hopelessness. It was both mentally and physically exhausting to process the sheer humiliation, degradation and dehumanization their sweet omega had suffered. All they wanted was for Prompto to be happy and feel safe. Unfortunately, the only way they could help him truly achieve happiness was by addressing his horrific past. 

Sensing his husbands reluctance, Gladio cleared his throat and spoke. “So... where do we begin?” He asked, glancing over at Noctis who immediately tensed at his words. Ignis paused in his cutting and signed quietly.  
“Why don’t you begin, Gladio. You’ve communicated with Prompto on a deeper level than I, and Noctis hasn’t spent much time with him due to his schedule.”

Gladio nodded, turning back to his peeling. Where do you begin telling your lovers that their omega was a child sex slave? How do you explain such a devastating reality? Gladio waited a few seconds before delving into the sordid details of Prompto’s past. 

“So, uh…” He started, pausing his peeling. “The morning after we found him, Prompto told me a few things. I found out he’s 20.”

Ignis hummed in surprise. “He’s so small, I would’ve guessed he was 17 or 18.” 

“Those fuckers probably stunted his growth.” Noctis spat out, chopping his carrots angrily. Ignis reached out and patted his arm with his clean hand. He whispered a quiet plea for Noctis to relax and be careful with his knife. 

Gladio spoke again when his lovers quieted. “He uh...he said he’d been in the slave trade for twelve years.” Gladio knew his lovers would quickly deduce what his words implied. As he expected, the minute his words left his mouth, the room exploded in angry, rage-filled scent. Gladio prayed the smell wouldn’t wake Prompto in the room over. He didn’t want the omega to see his alphas so angry. Prompto was extremely sensitive, and such emotions would frighten him.

“Eight...eight years old?” Ignis whispered out. He had stopped chopping and was now clutching the countertop edge, knuckles white and his back ramrod straight. Ignis didn’t handle his anger like a typical alpha. He grew silent when he was angry. He didn’t yell, he didn’t fight. He planned revenge. His mind immediately went into overdrive thinking of various ways to torture a person to death. His inner alpha was bloodthirsty. 

“Yeah.” Gladio said sadly, biting his lip as he recalled Prompto’s broken words. “He can’t remember anything before eight years old. Apparently his owner beat him so bad it damaged his memory.” 

“Oh Ramuh.” Ignis muttered, blinking in disbelief. He turned towards Noctis and noticed how red his face had turned, his hand gripping his knife for dear life. Ignis reached over and pried the instrument out of his lover’s hand. 

“Noctis, please calm down.” He whispered, pulling the King into his arms. “We’ll avenge him, they won’t get away with this.”

“Fuck, Iggy…” Noctis whimpered brokenly, burying his face into Ignis’s shoulder. Ignis held him tightly, looking over his head to Gladio who was leaning against the sink. The Shield looked sad, although Ignis knew he’d already digested this horrible information. Gladio had already raged over the situation, and thus allowed his husbands time to do the same. 

Ignis kissed Noctis’s brow as he held his King. It upset him to see the raven so distraught. Ignis was raised to care for and support his King, to always be there to encourage him and make things better. Ignis was excellent at his job, and it was rare for him to be at a loss for how to help his King. This situation was one of those rare moments. He had no words of comfort. He couldn’t make this right. He couldn’t change the past. Ignis lived for being helpful, and right now he felt useless. 

When Noctis finally pulled away from Ignis’s embrace, his eyes wet with unshed tears, Gladio spoke again. “Um, should I continue?” He asked tentatively. Both of his husbands were clearly overwhelmed and Gladio didn’t want to push them if they needed a break. 

Ignis paused and looked at Noctis for his consent to continue. The King gave him a small nod before returning to the vegetables on the cutting board. His emotions were making him restless, and the methodical motions of chopping would help him relax. 

“So, I don’t know much more about his past. However, he told me he can’t read and never went to school.” 

Ignis scoffed. Now he knew why Prompto hadn’t touched the books he’d given him to read. He didn’t know _how_ to read them. Prompto hadn’t known what to do with them, and his face had turned beet red. Ignis assumed it was just a reaction to being given something. Now he knew the true reason. He wished Gladio had told him this information earlier, for he wouldn’t have risked embarrassing the poor omega. 

“I told him I’d teach him to read.” Gladio continued. “I’ll probably start next week. The kingsglaive are going on their annual mountain terrain readiness course. I won’t be doing any training.” 

Ignis nodded and finally returned to cutting the meat. Dinner was now behind schedule, and Prompto needed to eat on a timely basis. “He mentioned something to me about joining you for workouts.” He said, recalling Prompto excited outburst about joining the Shield. The omega craved the big alphas attention, day and night. 

“Oh yeah, that’s another thing. He wants to repay us in some way. I told him we don’t want anything, but he insisted. So I asked him to come to my morning workouts. I’ll maybe have him count my reps or something, nothing stressful.” 

Ignis nodded in agreement. Prompto could use some fresh winter air. Maybe Gladio could slowly introduce an exercise regimen for the blond. Prompto needed to gain both weight and muscle. 

“Anything else, love?” Ignis asked. He prayed that Gladio didn’t have any more negative news. He couldn’t take much more pain in regards to his omega. 

“Nothing serious.” Gladio said, completing his last potato. “He told me a few things about himself. He loves kids and animals, likes the rain, likes my tattoo…” He finished with a vain little smile. Ignis rolled his eyes and looked towards Noctis. He wouldn’t indulge Gladio’s massive ego. 

“Noctis, any updates on the investigation?” He asked his silent lover. Ignis could still smell the undertones of anger in his lover’s scent. Noctis was pissed. The King sighed in frustration and placed his knife on the cutting board next to his finished chopped carrots. 

“I ordered Illian to open an investigation into this “Sin house.” Noctis started, spitting the words out in disgust. Illian Juzco was the Crown Criminal Investigator. He handled all investigations related to the royal family, noble families, and high level criminal organizations in the city. Noctis had worked closely with him before during his recent crackdown on the Insomnian sex trafficking rings. Illian had many reliable police informants who followed the going-ons of the black market. His expertise would be needed if Prompto’s enslavers were to be brought to justice. 

“He’s heard of the place. It’s a stationary brothel, but the victims are leased into a wider network of rings. It’s not based in Insomnia, he’s certain.” Noctis continued, rubbing his forehead in disgust. 

Ignis nodded. He’d guessed as much. Ignis was familiar with the names of most Insomnian rings. He’d worked closely with Noctis and Illian during many investigations and had never heard of Sin House. The advisor deduced that the ring must be located outside the city, or in Niflheim. 

“I’ve ordered Illian to focus solely on uncovering the ring. I’ve relieved him of his other duties. But so far he hasn’t turned up much.” Noctis finished with a sigh, looking at his lovers in frustration. Noctis was desperate to track down the monsters who hurt his sweet Prompto. He’d give anything to see the men hang. But the investigation would take time. Illian warned him that the ring was elusive, and his informants didn’t know much about those involved. Breaking into the ring would be difficult. 

Sensing his King’s discomfort, Ignis gently rubbed his back. “These things take time, Noct. We’ll eventually find them, we have the best staff of investigators in Lucis. They won’t let us down.” 

The King nodded forlornly and watched as Ignis combined the veggies and meat into a large pot. The alphas remained quiet as Ignis seasoned and started the stew on the stove. Moving over to the island, Noctis slumped into one of the island chairs. He hunched over and laid his arms on the counter, and then buried his head in them. He looked beat. Gladio decided to join his distraught mate and sat in the seat next to him. 

After starting the stew, Ignis started preparing a light pastry dessert. It would be Prompto’s first sweet, and Ignis wanted it to be perfect. He worked in silence for several minutes before speaking up.

“I don’t have much to add. You’ve both seen Prompto’s behaviors. You know he’s frightful and timid. I’ve deduced that he’s touch starved as well. Gladio, please continue whatever you’re doing, he appears to be adapting well to your touch.” Gladio nodded and waited for Ignis to continue. 

“On another note, I’m a bit confused. The night we discovered him and after he was sedated, I heard him mumbling in his sleep. He was speaking a foreign language, Nimahelf.”  


“What the hell is that?” Gladio asked, gruffly his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. It surely wasn’t a Lucis language. 

“It’s the language of the Nimaheil people. They are a subset of the Niflheim population. They are tribal and live in the mountains and tundra.”

“So he’s from Niflheim? I figured he was too pale to be Lucian.” Gladio said, his eyes full of curiosity. Prompto’s fair hair and skin were a dead giveaway that he wasn’t born in Lucis. But, Gladio thought he’d be from Tenebrae. There were very few Niflheim-born people living in Lucis, due to the constant conflict between the nations. 

“Yes, I believe he must be a tribal member that was either taken or sold. Although I highly doubt the latter. Based on my research, the Nimaheil are extremely protective of their omegas. They hold them in high regard, unlike their Gralean counterparts. There must be a mother and father out there grieving their omega son.” Ignis finished sadly. The advisor had a feeling that Prompto was very much loved by his tribe. However, the Nimaheil were an endangered people that were disliked by the Niflheim government. Prompto’s situation was most likely the devastating result of violence against the Nimaheil people. 

“The reason I’m confused is because of this new information about his memory loss. I’m not sure why he can speak Nimahelf but cannot remember his life with the tribe. It is very odd. I’ll have to research his type of memory loss.” 

Noctis sighed heavily from his perch and lifted his head from his arms. “Alright. I think that’s enough for today.” His emotions had just been through hell. He needed a break and a distraction. In the past, Noctis usually turned to his lovers for comfort when he was angry or depressed. They always made him feel better. He decided to seek some affection from his oldest lover. Gladio had never turned him down. Noctis leaned to the side, making sure he wouldn’t fall off his chair, and laid his head on Gladio’s broad shoulder. Reaching his arm over, he laid his hand on Gladio’s chest and traced the line of muscle visible under his tight t-shirt. The King needed comfort, and Gladio would give it to him. 

Gladio immediately knew what his lover was seeking, and looked down at the raven hair on his shoulder. The Shield leered in interest and tugged Noctis off of his chair. Before the King could protest, Gladio pulled him up and into his lap, forcing him to straddle him. “Missed me, Highness?” Gladio whispered cheekily while clutching at Noctis’s backside.  


Ignis, who was so focused on his pastries, hadn’t realized their movement until he heard the distinct sounds of kissing. Looking up, he scoffed at the sight of his husbands. 

“Goodness, not in the kitchen.” He admonished, his face flushing at the intimate sight. His words held little force, however. The alphas hadn’t been intimate in weeks. The two weeks prior to Prompto’s rescue had been filled with sleepless nights preparing for the grand opening of the omega institute. The past week had been filled with stress and frustration as they helped their abused omega heal. They’d only had time for brief kisses in the morning and before bed. Ignis couldn’t blame his husbands for wanting something more. 

Gladio ignored Ignis’s words, continuing to grope Noctis’s behind in earnest. Noctis muttered a quiet, un-apologetic “shut up” between kisses, clearly enraptured in his make-out session. Ignis noted in amusement that they looked like teenagers in heat. The advisor was about to return to his baking when he spotted a shocked Prompto in the doorway of the kitchen. The blond’s eyes were transfixed on Gladio and Noctis, an unreadable expression on his face. Ignis swiftly walked over to the unaware couple and yanked Noctis away from Gladio’s hold. 

“Igs, what the fuck-” Noctis yelled in annoyance, but stopped when Ignis motioned over to the doorway.

“Gentlemen, we have an audience.” 

The two alphas paused and turned to look at the blushing omega. The blond looked adorable, all red faced and clutching one of his new plushies. Ignis smiled softly when he noticed it was his plushy, the light brown one. Deciding not to address the awkward situation, Ignis gently approached the blond and patted his shoulder.

“Did you have a good nap, Prompto?” 

The blond nodded shyly, looking down at his socked feet. “Yes. I’m sorry I…”

“Don’t apologize, this is your kitchen too. You may enter whenever you want. I can’t promise what you’ll find, though.” Ignis added in jest, before turning to face his lovers. 

“Why don’t you all go to the living room, the stew has another hour to go.” 

Gladio and Noctis agreed, shuffling sheepishly out of the room. Prompto hesitated for a brief moment before Gladio called for him. The blond gave Ignis a quick smile before darting back into the living room to join the other alphas. 

\--

After an hour, the stew finished cooking and Ignis called his husbands and omega to the dining room table. While the stew was cooking, he’d set the table for four and tidied the kitchen. Ignis was hoping that dinner would go smoothly. This would be Prompto’s first meal in the Royal chambers and with all his alphas present. The blond was still struggling with eating outside of his morning meal, so Ignis expected some resistance. What he hadn’t expected, was Prompto to sit on the floor in the corner of the dining room as the others settled at the table. 

“Prompto...why are you sitting in the corner?” Gladio asked, gently from the table. The blond looked at him in confusion, and cocked his head to the side.

“Omegas sit in the corner.” He said simply, as if it was a well-known fact. The alphas looked at each other, completely baffled at the omega’s strange behavior. The table was clearly set for four. Did Prompto not realize this?

“There’s a chair for you, love.” Ignis said quietly, gesturing to the empty chair besides Noctis. “Why aren’t you sitting in the chair?”

“Omegas can’t use chairs.” Prompto said, his voice turning anxious. Ignis recalled Prompto mentioning such a thing the day they’d rescued him. He’d been reluctant to sit in the nest, and needed encouragement. Since then, Prompto had only sat in the nest, no chairs. Apparently sitting on a couch didn’t bother him, but Ignis assumed that he’d never been specifically barred from a couch because he’d never lived in place with such furniture. Taking a deep breath to center himself, Ignis spoke again.

“Prompto, you shouldn’t eat on the floor, it’s not healthy. Please join us at the table.” 

Prompto looked even more confused at the advisor’s words. What was he talking about? Omegas didn’t eat meals with alphas. They waited until they were finished, and then they ate. Prompto would get the leftovers. 

“Alphas eat first. Omegas get what’s left.” Prompto insisted, nervously scratching at his tattooed wrist. 

The alphas groaned in disbelief. Every day, a new horror was revealed to them concerning their omega. It was a never-ending bombardment of pain. Ignis realized that he’d never eaten with Prompto in the nest. After Prompto ate, Ignis would leave to their rooms to eat his own meal while Gladio watched over the omega. Prompto had never experienced sharing a meal. 

“Prompto, we don’t do that here. Omegas eat at the table with alphas and betas. They eat the same things alphas eat. They don’t eat their leftovers, they get their own plates” Noctis slowly explained as he rose from his chair. He approached the blond and reached out his hand for him to take. Prompto took it after a moment’s hesitation. The King gently pulled the blond to his feet and led him to his chair He motioned for Prompto to sit before carefully pushing him up to the table. After ensuring Prompto was comfortable, he returned to his own chair beside him. 

Prompto looked at the stew in front of him hungrily. He’d had a light breakfast and no lunch because of the bazaar visit. He was starving. However, the blond kept his hands in his lap, waiting for the alphas to eat first. 

“Prompto, you can start eating.” Gladio urged, motioning towards his spoon. “Don’t wait for us.” 

The blond searched Gladio’s eyes for any trickery before slowly reaching out to his spoon. He was full of anxiety as he dipped the spoon into the stew and scooped up some of the anak meat. The stew smelled delicious. Prompto shouldn’t have such good food. He didn’t deserve it. But he was greedy. He wanted it, badly. He knew it would make him fat and undesirable, but he wanted it anyway. Maybe he could throw it up later.

He took a bite. It was as delicious as it smelt and he let out a small whimper of pleasure. He couldn’t resist taking another bite. And other. And another. 

The alphas discreetly watched their charge. Prompto was lost in his own world, completely relishing the taste of the stew. Ignis smiled at his small sounds of delight. He had hoped Prompto would enjoy it. The alphas made small talk at the table and attempted to coax the omega into conversation. The blond answered their questions but made no attempt to converse freely, but the alphas understood and wouldn’t push him. Prompto was learning how to interact with others and overcome his social anxiety. He just needed time. 

When they finished their meal, Ignis congratulated his omega for eating a full bowl. However, Prompto felt embarrassed. The omega had blushed and looked at his fingers in shame for eating so much. However, his self-hating thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind when Ignis brought in the pastries for dessert. The beautiful little cakes smelled so heavenly. Prompto wanted one so bad. He’d dreamed of eating such things and had watched enviously as his master indulged in sweets. Prompto was never given any. 

When Ignis set a little cake in front of Prompto, the blond immediately attacked it. He’d never tasted anything so light and sweet. It was a honey flavored pastry, and Prompto loved the taste of it. However as soon as he consumed the cake, his guilt returned. Not only had he eaten an entire bowl of stew, but he’d also eaten a sweet. Prompto would’ve been beaten for such a transgression back at the brothel. 

After finishing their sweets, the alphas decided to watch a movie in the living room. Ignis would usually tend to the dishes after a meal, but his lovers insisted he join them. The housekeeping staff could clean them in the morning. As they settled in to watch the cheesy romantic comedy Gladio had chosen, Prompto’s stomach began to roll angrily. As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t focus on the movie. All he could think about was how much he’d eaten and how fat he would become. He’d been struggling with eating ever since he was found. He couldn’t throw up food while in the nest, Ignis would hear him, so he forced himself to digest the food. He was worried that he’d already gained too much weight, and tonight he’d eaten his biggest meal yet. If he got fat, the alphas would throw him away. Prompto was selfish, he wanted to stay with them.

After thirty minutes, the omega could take the anxiety no longer. He excused himself to the restroom and shut the door. Turning on the sink faucet to hide the noise, Prompto immediately began throwing up in the toilet. His eyes filled with tears as his throat burned from the acid. He was so stupid, why did he eat so much? It was bad. _He_ was bad. 

When nothing more could come up, Prompto flushed the toilet and washed his mouth out with faucet water. He then returned to the living room, hoping the alphas weren’t suspicious of his long absence. He settled into the couch next to Gladio and smiled when the Shield pulled him close to his side. Now that his stomach was empty he felt better. He felt right. Finally at ease, he settled into watching the movie with the alphas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly filler. Prom is learning how to overcome his anxiety, and finds a little therapy in a certain someone. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The weekend passed smoothly to the alphas great relief. Prompto had taken well to his little hideaway and spent several hours a day drawing and painting in the confines of the room. Prompto made a strong effort to stay in the living areas for most of the morning and noon hours, but by evening he’d escape to the closet and shut himself away from the alphas. The doctor had assured the alphas that his behavior was normal and healthy, and with time he would grow out of the need to hide. The alphas respected the omega’s privacy and didn’t bother him unless to call him for dinner or bed. 

Unbeknownst to the alphas, Prompto spent much of his hiding time brainstorming ways to keep his eating habits away from their attention. Prompto quickly found that purging was easier when Ignis wasn’t around. The blond knew the perceptive alpha was suspicious. Ignis weighed Prompto every morning and although he was supposedly eating three times a day, he’d gained only one pound since his first weighing. Prompto saw that as a good thing. Ignis clearly did not. As the days passed, the omega could feel the alpha’s eyes on him during meals. Every time he escaped to the bathroom, the alpha wore a look of concern when he returned. Prompto would have to be more careful. His current plan was to eat just enough to gain two or three pounds. Maybe then the alpha would stop worrying. 

Once Monday rolled around, Noctis returned to his duties with Ignis in tow. The advisor had been away from his post for over a week, and although he’d worked while caring for Prompto, he had many postponed meetings to catch up on. Thus, Prompto would spend the week in the care of Gladio who had a week off from Kingsglaive duties. Prompto was excited. He selfishly wanted all of Gladio’s attention and didn’t want to share with the kingsglaive trainees. He knew he should be ashamed of his feelings, but he couldn’t help it. He was infatuated with the large alpha. 

The morning began very early. As promised, Gladio was bringing his omega along to his morning workout session. Prompto was too medically fragile to spend much time in the winter cold, so Gladio decided to train in the Citadel gardens instead. The gardens were located in the center of the Citadel, enclosed in a glass dome structure and heated to feel like a summer’s morning. It was the size of a large park and packed with various trees and flowers, as well as an artificial pond located in the center. There were multiple pathways that allowed for jogging and biking, as well as little hidden nooks for romantic trysts that were most often used by the young kingsglaive. Gladio had asked Noctis to close the park for an hour each morning, so that Prompto wouldn’t have to wear his veil to feel comfortable. 

Prompto had woken earlier than all three of the alphas, full excitement for his full day with Gladio. The blond had waited patiently for the others to wake, amusing himself by tracing Gladio’s tattooed feathers and touching his thick, silky hair. Prompto felt an intense urge to braid the lovely locks, but resisted. Gladio might not like it and their day would be ruined. Prompto was notorious for ruining things. 

Once Ignis had woken and started breakfast, Prompto idly bounced around the living room in boredom. Occasionally he would stop to draw something that caught his attention, but he was jittery. The alphas were all busy with their morning routines, and Prompto was lonely for their attention. It was stupid to feel so completely attached to alphas he’d known for less than two weeks, but Prompto never considered himself very smart anyway. 

At the breakfast table, Prompto made an effort to eat his entire meal. He planned to digest two meals a day, and purge the largest which was dinner. Hopefully it would be enough to gain a little weight and reduce Ignis’s suspicion. After breakfast completed, Noctis and Ignis departed, leaving Prompto and Gladio in the living room. The shield was dressed comfortably in a tank top and sweats that hung low on his hips and had tied his hair into a messy bun. Prompto gulped at the sight of the handsome alpha and blushed at his reaction. The omega had seen many alphas, but very few caught his attention like Gladio and his mates. He was hopelessly attracted to them in every possible way. 

Prompto watched quietly as Gladio gathered his exercise gear before stuffing the items into a duffle bag. While he worked, Prompto grabbed his camera and hung it around his neck. Gladio had suggested he bring it to take nature photos. It would be Prompto’s first attempt at photography, and he was nervously excited. When Gladio finished packing, he turned towards Prompto with a friendly smile. 

“Ready to go, Prom?” 

Prompto paused. He’d never heard the Shield use the shortened version of his name. In fact, no one had ever used it. Prompto liked it immensely. He liked it better than Prompto. The nickname “Prom” was untainted by the alphas of his past. It was new and clean. And most importantly, it was special because Gladio created it. 

Prompto nodded after a moment, offering his own shy smile. As they headed towards the door to the chambers, Prompto tied his veil around his face and pulled his hoodie up. Every time he left the safety of the chamber he felt as if he were being watched. There were so many people who lived and worked in the Citadel. So many scents, so many alphas. It overwhelmed Prompto. As they exited the door, Prompto reached out and grabbed the bottom of Gladio’s tank top for reassurance. In response, Gladio released calming pheromones that immediately lessened the blond’s anxiety. The alphas scent was like an anti-anxiety medication, quick and effective. 

The walk to the gardens was long. The Shield made sure to walk slowly so that Prompto could take in the grandness of the Citadel. The blond had yet to explore the entire building, and so many of the rooms, artwork and sounds were new to Prompto. As they entered a particularly tall hallway, Prompto stopped and stared at a row of large portraits that hung on the wall. Gladio stopped to see what had caught the omega’s attention, and found him staring at paintings of the royal family. The first featured a young, newly married King Regis and his wife Aulea. The second portrait was painted two years later and featured King Regis, his wife Aulea and baby Noctis. Next to it was a portrait of newly mated Noctis and his Consorts. The final frame was mysteriously blank. Prompto looked curiously at the blank frame, trying to ascertain why it was empty.

“It’ll remain blank until Nocts produces an heir.” Gladio supplied, causing the blond to startle from how his deep voice echoed in the hall. 

“Oh...when will that happen?” Prompto asked, generally curious and interested. He didn’t understand why Noctis didn’t have a child by now. The King was in his early thirties, and traditionally the royal family produced heirs in their early twenties. Prompto knew that three alphas couldn’t have a child naturally, but couldn’t they produce a baby through surrogate? Or mate with a beta or omega woman? Prompto knew millions would vie for the chance to produce a royal heir. 

Gladio looked at the curious Prompto and considered his words carefully. Prompto apparently didn’t realize he was the missing link. Prompto was why Noctis didn’t have an heir. They had been waiting for him, and wouldn’t produce a child with a mate that wasn’t their intended. Their consort would be the only one to bear their children. 

“It’ll happen...when everyone’s ready.” _When you’re ready_ , Gladio thought. When Prompto agreed to be mated, the portrait of the consorts would be re-done. Gladio knew the blond would look lovely memorialized in painting. 

“Oh.” Prompto said simply, looking back at the pictures on the wall. His eyes traced the figure of the tiny baby in the Queen’s arms and his heart filled with longing. Prompto wanted a baby one day. He loved little ones. They were pure and innocent. Everything Prompto wasn’t. 

“We should probably get moving, we’ve got awhile to go.” Gladio urged gently. Prompto nodded and quickly returned to the Shield’s side. Gladio lead Prompto out of the hall and down a grand staircase. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Prompto was alarmed to realize they were surrounded by Citadel staff. They had just entered the grand hall which was the central hub of the Citadel. The large hall was bustling with servants, kingsglaive and visiting nobles. Prompto was immediately overwhelmed by the assault on his senses. It was crowded, loud, and full of fast moving people. He stumbled over his feet, his legs wobbly with anxiety. Gladio grabbed his arm before he fell to steady him. The omega let out a frightened whimper and grabbed frantically at Gladio’s shirt edge. He could feel the telltale signs of panic attack creeping up on him. 

“Shhh...it’s okay, Prom. Calm down.” Gladio whispered, wrapping an arm around Prompto’s trembling shoulders. “You’re okay. I’m right here.”

Prompto nodded nervously and focused on his breathing as Ignis taught him. Gladio lead him quickly through the hall, expertly weaving around the crowds and dodging questions from curious onlookers. The blond could feel the heavy stares on his back and he felt like puking up his breakfast. He could feel the curiosity, the surprise, the disgust. He could feel jealous scents full of criticism, and interested scents full of desire. Prompto felt like he was back on the auction block being observed, scrutinized, leered at and publicly humiliated. He hated the feeling. 

“Focus on me, Prompto. Focus on my scent.” Gladio urged, gently running his fingers against Prompto’s thin arm. The blond obeyed, breathing in the deep, pinewood and leather scent of the big alpha. He’d never smelt it so strong before. The blond was unaware that the increase of scent was perceived differently by alphas. Gladio was actively squaring up to interested and curious alphas, daring them to approach his omega. To the blond, the scent was simply calming. Prompto quickly found his heartbeat slowing and his panic melting away. He couldn’t resist leaning forward to bury his covered nose into Gladio’s side. The shield chuckled but continued to stroke Prompto’s arm in comfort. When Prompto finally pulled away, Gladio smiled at him encouragingly. 

“Let’s keep going, it’ll be quiet in the gardens. I promise.” Gladio said, leading his omega forward past the bustling crowds of the Citadel. The pair turned off into a hallway that was thankfully empty and Prompto was happy to hear the noise of the people fade behind him. The hallway was curved and long, circling the perimeter of the garden dome. When they finally reached their destination, Gladio pulled a badge out of his pocket to open the doors.

“Noct closed the place for an hour. Only me and you will be in here.” The Shield said, opening the door and gesturing for Prompto to head inside. The blond complied and was immediately stunned at how bright and beautiful the place was compared to the dark hallway. The garden was so realistic that Prompto forgot he was still indoors. The glass at the top of the dome allowed bright sunshine to filter throughout the park, and there were even birds flying around the massive structure. The place was warm, so much so that Prompto removed his veil and hoodie upon entering. 

“It’s so pretty.” Prompto exclaimed, a bright smile spreading across his face. He wandered down the path towards a row of flowers, taking his time smelling the plants and touching their soft petals. When he came across a particular regal looking bunch, Prompto paused. He fiddled with his camera and raised it to take a photo. The petals were a beautiful pink color and the stem tall and domineering. The pretty plants dwarfed the smaller flowers below it, making them look bold and confident. Prompto snapped a few photos before looking at his results. The camera captured them perfectly, and the omega was overjoyed with the outcome. 

“Those are Gladiolus. My namesake.” Gladio said, approaching the blond. Prompto had approached an area of the garden dedicated to the Amicitia clan. “The purple flowers below them are Irises, which my sister is named after.” 

Prompto smiled and giggled. “You’re named after a flower?” The idea that someone so big and fearsome could be named after a delicate flower was amusing. 

Gladio chuckled and nodded. Since childhood he had been ribbed mercilessly for his flowery name, but he didn’t care. His mother’s favorite flowers were Gladiolus and Irises. Thus, her children were named after what she held dear. Gladio carried his name with pride. “They were mamma’s favorite.” He said, his eyes filling with fondness.

Prompto hesitated before asking a rather personal question. He didn’t want to upset Gladio, but he was curious. “Where’s your mom now?” He asked before he lost the confidence to speak. Prompto had always been curious about parental figures. The omega couldn’t remember his parents, no matter how hard he tried. He would give anything to have a mother and father that loved him despite his flaws. 

To the omega’s relief, Gladio didn’t look upset by the question. “She passed when I was nine. She had complications with Iris’s birth and never recovered.” 

Prompto frowned and was filled with guilt for asking. He knew he shouldn’t have broached such a personal topic. Prompto didn’t deserve to know things about the alphas. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked…” 

Gladio smiled reassuringly and put a comforting hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “Prompto, it’s okay to ask questions. I’ve asked you questions about your life, so you can ask about mine. It’s only fair. Okay?” 

Prompto nodded, his anxiety lessening. Gladio had a strong effect on the blond. When he spoke kindly and patiently to him, Prompto couldn’t help but relax in his presence. The omega snapped a few pictures of the Irises before following Gladio who had started walking down the path.

The alpha watched Prompto in amusement as they walked. The blond would dart from one plant to another, snapping photos and smiling at his results. Gladio would have to thank Ignis for recognizing and encouraging the blond’s artistic talents. Prompto was in his element and Gladio had never seen him so joyful. 

As they walked around a large tree, Prompto stopped dead in his tracks as a small silver-blue creature darted up to Gladio. The little animal yipped in excitement, and Gladio laughed as he scaled up his body and perched on his shoulder. Prompto squealed in absolute delight at the sudden appearance of the strange creature, and swiftly reached out to gently pet the animal’s long bushy tail. Prompto loved animals, his owner had a small dog that liked to follow Prompto around the brothel. Prompto missed the companionship of a furry friend.

“Prom, this is Carbuncle. He’s Noctis’s pet. He stays in the garden.” 

“He’s so soft, and cute, and fluffy!” Prompto exclaimed, cooing at the small creature. Based on Prompto’s reaction to the pet, Gladio doubted he’d’ get much of a workout that morning. Prompto was too busy exploring the area, taking photos, and now Carbuncle had arrived. The blond looked smitten with the little creature. 

“Can I hold him?” Prompto begged, his big blue eyes pleading with Gladio. The Shield could never deny Prompto, especially not with those adorable puppy eyes. He reached up and pried Carbuncle off his shoulder and lowered the animal down that so Prompto was eye to eye with him. Prompto hesitantly reached out, hoping the animal wasn’t afraid of him. To his great pleasure, Carbuncle climbed easily into Prompto’s arms and curled up against his chest. Prompto was in love. 

“Carbuncle looks ready for a nap, and you’re his pillow.” Gladio said with a smile. “Why don’t you hang out here for today, you can count my reps tomorrow.” Prompto looked ready to protest, but Gladio quieted him with a gentle pat on the shoulder.

“Enjoy yourself, Prom. I’ll be fine for one day.” The shield said as he threw his duffle bag over his shoulder. “I’ll be right down this path, holler if you need me.” 

“O-okay.” Prompto whispered, turning back to look at the creature in his arms. Carbuncle was watching him closely. Prompto could tell he was a highly intelligent creature. Maybe he could talk to him. Prompto had a lot on his mind. 

“Hi.” Prompto said to the animal, before kneeling to sit in the grass beside the path. He crossed his legs to provide Carbuncle a comfortable spot in his lap. The animal chirped in response, turning around in circles before settling down. After getting comfortable, the animal nudged Prompto’s palm as if asking to be pet. Prompto smiled and indulged the little furry creature. 

“I’m Prompto.” The blond said, as he gently pet the animal. “Can I talk to you?” 

Carbuncle merely chirped in response, and looked up at the blond with his undivided attention. Prompto took that as a yes. 

Before he knew it, the omega was spilling his heart to the tiny creature who listened quietly in his lap. Prompto told him about his past life and his confusion in his current position. He explained how much he loved living in the Citadel and how he didn’t want to leave. Prompto revealed how lonely he was, and how much he craved the alphas attention. How he felt worthless next to the regal King and his consorts, and couldn’t understand why they kept him and treated him kindly. Prompto also talked about his weight and desperation to be thin. In response to his words, Carbuncle nuzzled him comfortingly. Prompto found that he could express his worries to the animal without fear of repercussion. Carbuncle was a silent listener and a comforting presence. Prompto could tell him his secrets, and they would be kept safe. 

The omega talked until his throat went dry and his energy expended. By then, Carbuncle was resting quietly in Prompto’s lap and the blond decided to join him. He gently placed the little animal in the grass and laid down next to him. Reaching out, Prompto pulled Carbuncle into his arms and held him close to his chest. The blond blinked tiredly a few times and then joined the animal in rest. 

\--

When Gladio returned from his run, he found the omega curled up deep in sleep next to Carbuncle who was wide awake. The creature made no effort to leave Prompto, instead he licked and groomed the omega like he was a pup. Carbuncle was staking his claim. Unfortunately for Ignis, the Shield knew that Carbuncle would be returning to the chambers with them. Ignis detested the small creature and had banned him from the chambers after too many destroyed pieces of furniture and stolen treats. Ignis would have to grin and bear his return, because Prompto and the animal had clearly bonded. Gladio wouldn’t say no to any of Prompto’s desires. If the omega wanted Carbuncle to live in the chambers, the animal would live there. 

As expected, when Prompto woke he immediately looked for his newfound friend that had wandered a few steps away. When Gladio advised him that their hour was almost up, Prompto tied his veil back on and pulled his hood up. 

“‘Can he come with me?” Prompto asked hopefully as Gladio started walking towards the main path. The blond followed a few steps behind, and Carbuncle a few steps behind Prompto. Gladio looked over his shoulder at the creature who followed the omega closely. Carbuncle was a smart and opinionated animal. He rarely took orders and generally did his own thing. The creature loved Noctis, but he didn’t follow him around like he was doing Prompto. It appeared the attachment between the omega and royal pet was mutual. 

“Sure, but be prepared for a lecture from Iggy. He hates the little beast.” 

Prompto frowned, how could anyone not love Carbuncle? As if reading his thoughts, Gladio chuckled in amusement. 

“We had to replace three couches before Iggy banned him to the garden. He likes to use furniture as a scratching post.” 

Prompto looked down at the creature now walking beside him. “You won’t get me in trouble, will you?” He whispered to the fluffy pet. Carbuncle chirped in response, as if saying he wouldn’t. Prompto beamed and knelt down to scoop the animal into his arms. In Carbuncle, Prompto had found a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an ending note, in the game Carbuncle doesn't appear to have a gender. I've made him male for my story to make my writing flow more easily. I tried writing him gender neutral, and it turned out choppy and confusing. 
> 
> I have no opinion on the creatures gender, he could be male, female or somewhere in the middle. I just selected male for this fic.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments! I appreciate all of them :)

By mid-week Ignis was certain Prompto was purging his meals. The advisor had grown suspicious soon after they moved him into the royal chambers. According to the doctor, Prompto should being gaining weight rapidly. His diet plan was designed specifically for weight gain. The omega should have gained at least ten pounds by now, but he’d only gained one. At first Ignis thought Prompto was simply unused to eating so often. He had expected that with time the omega would grow accustomed to eating three healthy meals a day. However, Ignis now suspected his eating issues were more severe. Prompto was exhibiting signs of a serious eating disorder. Ignis had noticed the blond’s odd behaviors. Prompto discreetly tested how tight his clothing was and seemed happy after his no-gain weighings. The most worryingly behavior, however, was his clockwork disappearances after meals. At first Ignis thought he was hiding in his safety closet, but he soon discovered that Prompto headed to the bathroom instead. Ignis was planning to confront Prompto about his activities, but first he was going to collect evidence. Ignis didn’t want to offend Prompto if he wasn’t purging, and was simply having trouble gaining weight. 

Ignis decided to clear his schedule for the day to conduct his investigation. He went through his usual morning routine and left with Noctis as normal. He did so to prevent Prompto from thinking something was amiss. He knew Gladio and Prompto would be leaving to the gardens shortly after, so he waited in his office for thirty minutes before heading back to the chambers. After ensuring he was alone, the advisor waited patiently on the couch for his expected visitors. 

When the bell rang, Ignis swiftly headed down the hall and opened the door. A plumber and biologist stood, both holding suitcases full of tools. 

“Ah, thank you for coming. Follow me.” Ignis greeted, ushering the two men inside. Ignis was a very thorough man and believed in finding sound evidence before coming to conclusions. If Prompto was indeed purging, there would be signs of vomit in the toilet pipes. 

“I’ll need you to test all six of the bathrooms, but pay extra attention to this one.” Ignis said, gesturing to the bathroom adjacent to Prompto’s safety closet. The omega was likely using this bathroom more than the others. 

Ignis left the men to work and returned to the living room. Instead of working on his usual reports, the advisor pulled out a stack of papers the doctor had given him as well as his tablet. Ignis had been researching various eating disorders and how to assist someone suffering from them. He was creating a list of approaches to take with the omega. Ignis needed to identify where the disorder stemmed from and how serious it was. Ignis knew that trafficking victims were usually kept slim and denied food, but the advisor had a feeling Prompto’s issues were deeper. Somewhere along the line, someone had convinced Prompto he was ugly and undesirable. 

After a half hour had passed, Ignis decided to call Gladio to stall their return. The workers were taking longer than expected, and Ignis wouldn’t allow Prompto to walk in on such an invasion of privacy. Seeing the men would likely send the blond into a panic attack, and Ignis was loathe to sedate the omega for any reason. 

“Gladio, I need you to postpone your return. I’m busy with something and Prompto shouldn’t see it. I’ll explain later.” 

Ignis declined Gladio’s repeated attempts to pry the information out of him. Prompto was most likely in earshot and Ignis wasn’t about to cause him anxiety. Just as he hung up the phone, the biologist entered the room with several bags containing vials. The plumber followed him, his tools packed and ready to go. 

The biologist handed Ignis the bags as well as a filled-out report. “Your results are on the form.” 

Ignis thanked the men and escorted them out before looking at the report. He wasn’t surprised with the results: Prompto was indeed purging. His suspicions confirmed, Ignis prepared to confront the blond. The sooner he addressed the problem, the sooner Prompto’s health would improve. Prompto’s weight was of serious concern and long-term purging had numerous health consequences. Due to his fragile state, Prompto was already at risk for life-threatening illnesses. The cold or flu could destroy him at his current low weight and low functioning immune system. Ignis needed to put a stop to his harmful behavior immediately. 

As Ignis awaited his husband and omega’s return, he compiled a list of questions he wanted to ask Prompto. Most of the questions required delving into Prompto’s past, and Ignis wasn’t certain how the blond would react to them. The alphas still had no idea how Prompto came to be in the dumpster. However, they’d never asked him. Prompto had revealed small parts of his life, but usually didn’t talk about himself unless asked. Ignis hoped that asking sensitive questions wouldn’t cause the blond to completely shut down. 

When the advisor heard the keycard unlock front door, he took a deep breath and gathered his bearings. Ignis waited patiently as Gladio opened the door while simultaneously ushering Prompto and the dreaded beast Carbuncle into the hall. To Ignis’s dismay, Prompto was attached to the animal and thus the creature had reestablished his residency in the chambers. So far, Prompto had been able to keep the mischievous beast from scratching; a monumental feat in Ignis’s eyes. Ignis was loathe to admit that Carbuncle was positively influencing Prompto, but he was. Prompto found comfort in the animal and Ignis could often hear him chatting away in the closet to the small creature. Carbuncle was Prompto’s therapy pet, and Ignis would allow him residency only because it benefited the omega. 

Prompto seemed surprised to find Ignis on the couch, but his surprise quickly turned to anxiety at the look on the man’s elegant face. Ignis wasn’t happy, and Prompto had a feeling it was due to him. 

“Gladio, I need to have a word with Prompto. Might you leave for an hour?” The advisor asked calmly, but firmly. Prompto’s stomach immediately twisted in panic. He knew what this was about. He’d been found out. 

“Why?” Gladio asked, tossing his duffle bag on the floor next to the couch. Ignis frowned at his behavior and pointedly looked at the bag. Gladio grudgingly picked it up. 

“It’s a private matter. I’ll speak with you later.” Ignis stated, with an air of finality. He wasn’t about to argue with Gladio, and the Shield knew when to concede to his husband. Gladio left in huff. Ignis knew Gladio hated secrets and being out of the loop. The Shield never hid anything about his life, and expected the same in return. Ignis would make it up to him later. 

“Please have a seat, Prompto.” Ignis requested, gesturing to a chair he’d pulled up in front of the couch. He made sure to keep his voice calm and reassuring, he didn’t want to frighten the poor omega. The advisor could sense Prompto’s discomfort and anxiety. The blond was nervously wringing his hands together in fear of what was to come. 

Prompto obeyed and patted his lap for Carbuncle. Petting the small animal was therapeutic for the omega, and he found he could better process difficult thoughts when he was present. Carbuncle hopped up onto the blond’s lap and settled, looking at Ignis with mischief in his eyes. The animal loved pissing the advisor off. 

Ignis decided to ignore the troublesome animal and focus on the task at hand: getting Prompto to admit he had an eating disorder. 

“Prompto, let me assure you that I’m not angry with you. I’m worried.” Ignis started, looking intently into the omegas eyes. Prompto forced himself not to look away from the intense gaze. He could see the sincerity in the advisor’s eyes. Ignis wasn’t lying. Prompto bit his lip and nodded in response. 

“I’ll get straight to the point. Have you been purposefully vomiting after eating?” Ignis asked. His voice was gentle but he clearly expected an honest answer. 

Prompto looked down at his lap where Carbuncle lay. He was expecting the question, but it still hurt to hear it. Prompto knew his mind was a mess, but now Ignis knew he was fucked up. The perfect, beautiful advisor who excelled in everything he attempted knew that Prompto was sick and weak. It was embarrassing to say the least. 

Prompto hesitated before nodding slowly. He wouldn’t lie to the alphas. They were too kind and had given him so much. At the least they deserved Prompto’s honesty. The omega prepared himself for the criticism he knew he deserved, but Ignis only quietly reached over and patted Prompto’s knee in comfort. 

“For how long? Since you left the nesting chamber?” Ignis prodded quietly.

“Yes.” Prompto whispered, keeping his eyes focused on his lap. Carbuncle was now looking at him in concern. The creature could sense the sadness in his new friend. 

“May I ask why?” Ignis asked, reaching forward to tilt Prompto’s face up. Ignis noted that Prompto’s eyes had filled with tears. The omega was clearly upset and embarrassed. Ignis felt terrible for putting him in such a state, but he couldn’t allow Prompto’s dangerous behavior to continue any longer. The blond needed assistance to overcome whatever was torturing him into starving himself. 

“I’ll get fat.” Prompto whispered, turning his head away from Ignis’s gaze. He could no longer bear to look at the beautiful alpha. Prompto was nothing compared to him, and this conversation highlighted his inferior status. 

Ignis frowned as he calculated his next move. He needed to know why Prompto was terrified of being fat. Why was the idea of gaining weight was so frightening to him?

“What do you think will happen, if you gain weight?” Ignis asked after a moment of silence. Prompto took a moment to think over his response before nervously looking into the piercing green eyes behind the visor. 

“You won’t want me anymore. Nobody wanted me when I was fat.” 

Prompto painfully recalled the moment his first master locked him inside a cupboard for several weeks. He’d been given small amounts of water and a piece of bread every few days, but otherwise was left to starve. Prompto was fourteen at the time and was going through omega puberty. The blond had started gaining weight, although his diet hadn’t changed. Multiple pedophilic clients had complained about his changing body and refused to use him unless he returned to his childish body shape. His quick increase of weight had settled on his stomach and thighs, which was normal for an omega in puberty, but most of his clients wanted a tiny child slave. His master had declared him fat and ugly and thus he was confined to the cupboard until he was suitably thin. But despite the starvation, Prompto never returned to his boyish state. Several months later he was sold to the auction house and bought by his second master. Ever since his second purchase, Prompto had worked obsessively to maintain a extra-thin physique. 

“Who didn’t want you?” Ignis asked, watching in sadness as tears started to fall down the omega’s cheeks. 

“The clients.” Prompto whimpered out, reaching up to wipe his tears away. “I grew up and gained weight. They wanted me small. I couldn’t be small enough. I lost my first master money and he hated me. He sold me to my last master because I was fat.” The omega finished with a choked sob and clutched Carbuncle to his chest for comfort. The little animal chirped in concern and licked Prompto’s tears, trying to calm his friend.

Ignis’s heart burned at the sight of his distraught omega. Prompto’s destructive behaviors stemmed from the disgusting actions of a group of sick pedophiles. These men had destroyed Prompto’s sense of self worth and convinced him that his body was undesirable for simply growing. The fact that Prompto seeked their affirmation was also tragic. Ignis knew that Prompto’s past was horrid, but the small details were extremely hard to digest. 

“Prompto, darling…” Ignis started, uncertain of how to comfort the now openly sobbing omega. “Prompto, please listen to me. I’ll never lie to you. I promise, we’ll never throw you away or find you ugly.” 

Prompto sniffled miserably in response. Ignis could tell he didn’t believe him. The advisor sighed and rubbed his temple in thought. He knew he couldn’t force Prompto to believe him and that trust took time to build. However, maybe it would help Prompto to hear of another’s insecurities about their body. Maybe sharing a similar experience would help the blond feel better about struggling with body image issues. Bonding over shared misery tended to help people feel less alone. 

Ignis looked at the crying omega and slowly reached up to pull his visor off. Ignis was rarely without his visor, primarily because his eyes were sensitive to bright light. The Royal Chambers featured large, floor to ceiling windows that allowed constant sunlight to stream into the rooms. Ignis wore his visor so that his lovers, and now Prompto, could enjoy the light. The advisor furrowed his brows in pain as the sunlight hit him. It would take him a moment to adjust. 

From the chair across from Ignis, Prompto’s focus shifted from his painful memories to the barefaced advisor. He had seen Ignis’s injury before, but never up close. Ignis only removed it to sleep, and the advisor slept furthest away from Prompto. The omega was rarely awake before Ignis, so he only saw the man without the eye guard in the dim lights before bed. 

“Prompto.” Ignis started, looking towards the omega after the pain in his eyes lessened.

“I received this scar on my face about ten years ago. It’s a battle scar that I received fighting alongside Noctis and Gladiolus. Before my injury, I strived to be perfect in both body and mind. Although no one knew it, I obsessed over my appearance. During puberty, I was tall and gangly and had really bad acne. I was bullied mercilessly for my appearance. After I filled out and the acne scars faded, I was determined to never look “ugly” again. But, then this happened.” The advisor motioned to his scar as he finished. 

“B-but you’re not ugly. I like your scar.” Prompto blurted out, unable to fathom Ignis feeling negatively about his appearance. Prompto thought Ignis was gorgeous, and his scar only enhanced his elegant features. 

“And you’re not ugly. I’d want you even if you were overweight.” Ignis said simply. 

“But...” Prompto trailed off. Why couldn’t Ignis understand that Prompto was different from others? Ignis was a Royal Consort with an honorable past as a Crown Advisor and Crownsguard member. Prompto was a used and damaged former slave. His past was pathetic and he had nothing to offer. The best he could be was thin. If he were fat, he’d be completely worthless. Wouldn’t he?

“Prompto, I understand what you’re feeling. It took me a long time to come to terms with my scar and regain my self-esteem. It’ll take time to overcome your fear of being overweight, as well as learn to care for yourself. But, you have to start somewhere. You have to eat, dove.”

Prompto’s lips trembled at his words. He didn’t believe he’d ever be comfortable eating. He obsessively thought about his weight, night and day. His mind wouldn’t stop worrying, and he couldn’t stop the self-hating thoughts that consumed him when he ate too much. 

“I... I can’t stop thinking about it.” Prompto whispered before bursting into tears once again. This time, Ignis reached forward and gently pulled the sobbing omega out of his chair and into his arms. Prompto didn’t reject the touch as Ignis thought he might. Instead, the blond wrapped his arms around the advisor’s neck and buried his face into his shoulder. Carbuncle, who had been knocked from his spot on Prompto’s lap, hopped up onto the couch and laid next to one of Prompto’s legs. He wrapped his furry tail around Prompto’s ankle to provide his own comfort. Ignis was, for once, proud of the little devil. 

The advisor held the omega in silence for several moments to allow Prompto his tears. He gently ran his hands up and down the blond’s fragile back while whispering reassurances. Prompto was finally allowing Ignis’s affection outside of hand holding, and the advisor treasured it. The blond fit perfectly in his arms and Ignis wanted to keep him there forever. What he would give to take all of Prompto’s troubles away and keep him safe in his embrace. When Prompto started to quiet down, Ignis gently pulled his face away from his shoulder and tilted his chin up.

“Darling, you need help. Your eating disorder is serious and it must be addressed immediately. I’ve created a plan to help you, but it won’t work unless you yourself want to feel better.”

Prompto nodded miserably in the advisor’s hold. He wasn’t confident he’d ever rid himself of his obsessive thoughts, but he’d try for Ignis’s sake. He wanted to make Ignis happy, and if the advisor wanted him to gain weight, he would do his best. 

“I’ll do it, for you.” Prompto said before he chickened out. The omega forced himself not to think about the consequences of his decision to stop purging. His mind was already going into overdrive, telling him that Ignis was lying and was indeed planning to discard him upon his weight gain. Deep down the blond knew his thoughts held no truth, Ignis had been nothing but kind and honest to him. But old habits die hard. Prompto pinched his arm behind Ignis’s neck to stop his thoughts. 

Ignis in turn held back a frustrated sigh. He was hoping Prompto would work on healing for his own sake, not Ignis’s. But that was wishful thinking. The omega had a long way to go in recognizing his self-worth. Prompto measured his worth by the opinions of others. He was also desperate for love and approval and looked for ways to gain the affection he craved. Prompto would gain weight for Ignis, but not for himself. Ignis wanted to press the issue but decided against it. Prompto’s physical health was in jeopardy. For now, he would allow Prompto to improve his health for the approval of others. Ignis would readdress the issue when Prompto was at a healthy weight.

“When you feel like purging, come find me or the others. We’ll talk you through your emotions. I don’t care if we’re asleep or away, you may wake us or call us. We’ll help you through this, my sweet.” 

Prompto nodded and sniffled in response. The conversation had exhausted him and he was comfortable in Ignis’s reassuring arms. He wanted to stay in the advisor’s arms all day. 

When Ignis made to pull away from Prompto’s embrace, the omega tightened his arms around him to prevent him from leaving. Prompto whimpered a plea for him to remain before settling his head back down on Ignis’s chest. The advisor smiled as the blond reached up to run his fingers in the hair above Ignis’s nape. 

“I like you.” Prompto whispered shyly into Ignis’s shirt, his face flushing a bright red color. Ignis felt a surge of love for the omega and kissed the top of his head in response. Prompto was the sweetest person he’d ever met, and Ignis adored him.

“I like you too, darling. More than you know.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto learns new things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a bout of writers block, so I apologize for the delay. 
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos!

A week from hell followed Ignis’s discussion with Prompto. True to his word, Prompto stopped purging for Ignis’s sake, but it didn’t come without a fight. The blond experienced extreme anxiety before and after meals, to the point of collapsing in exhaustion once the panic subsided. The omega’s first weighing after three days of no purging was a nightmare. When Prompto saw his increase of five pounds in so little time, he had fallen into Ignis’s arms in utter despair. Ignis tried his best to comfort the distraught omega, but he could only do so much. Prompto was in a battle against his torturous thoughts, and only time and patience would help him overcome his depression and anxiety. 

The second week came easier. The alphas quickly realized that Prompto obsessed over his weight when he was left to himself. After meals, Prompto would disappear into his room and cry miserably to his constant companion, Carbuncle. After brainstorming numerous ways to address Prompto’s after-meal anxiety, the alphas settled on several activities that would preoccupy Prompto’s mind and help lessen his ruminating. After breakfast, Ignis would bring Prompto along to his office where the omega would help him with small tasks. After lunch, the blond would take Carbuncle for his daily walk around the gardens. Prompto had finally gained the confidence to be alone in the gardens, and would stay there for a few hours basking in the sunshine, taking photos, and chasing Carbuncle around the trees. After dinner was Prompto’s most stressful time, and thus Gladio had begun reading and writing lessons. The lessons called for Prompto’s complete attention, and as each day progressed, dinners were becoming more bearable to the omega. 

Prompto was an extremely bright student, and Gladio couldn’t be prouder of his small love. After only a week, Prompto was writing basic words and plowing through the collection of children’s books Gladio had dug out of the Amicitia mansion library. When Prompto mastered writing his name, the blond had excitedly run around the chambers looking for Ignis and Noctis to show it to. Ignis had lavished the little blond in praise and proudly pinned the paper on the kitchen refrigerator. Although proud of writing his own name, Prompto was even happier to write the three alpha’s names. He’d even written Gladio’s full name, much to the big alpha’s surprise. 

By the third week, the alphas and their omega had fallen into a comfortable routine. With Prompto’s steady food intake, the blond was filling out nicely. He was still small for an omega, but he no longer looked gaunt and malnourished. As each day passed, Prompto became bolder and his true nature started coming out. The omega was naturally sweet and kind, but he was also prone to hyperactivity and very talkative about things he enjoyed. The blond was hesitant to speak about himself, but ask him a question about his photography and he’d talk for hours. The alphas also learned that Prompto loved physical affection and praise. Prompto was extremely affectionate with Gladio, his lap being his favorite chair in the chambers. Prompto would also readily seek Ignis out for affection and comfort, especially when he was stressed and overwhelmed. Ignis had spent many nights holding the blond on the couch when he was unable to sleep due to his obsessive thoughts. Prompto hated waking the advisor from a deep sleep, but some nights the urge to purge was so powerful that he needed someone to physically keep him from running to the bathroom. Ignis never made Prompto feel guilty for waking him, although he did require extra ebony after a sleepless night. 

While Prompto was very receptive to Gladio and Ignis’s touch, he was still wary of Noctis. Prompto’s shyness around the King had lessened, but he was still intimidated by the royal. Noctis had sadly admitted to his lovers that Prompto’s timidity around him was painful, and that watching him interact so readily with his husbands, but not with him, was difficult. It didn’t help that Noctis was always overwhelmingly busy with royal duties. Many nights, the King arrived home after Prompto had retired to bed. Noctis’s frustration with his absence in Prompto’s life grew daily, and he was strongly considering taking an extended leave from royal functions. A leave would allow him to spend time bonding with Prompto instead of attending events and entertaining diplomates and nobles. He would still be needed at council meetings, but with Ignis’s excellent planning skills, he could schedule his mornings for meetings and allow the rest of the day to spend in the chambers with Prompto. 

As the Alpha’s prepared to retire one night, Noctis mentioned his plans to Gladio and Ignis while Prompto was in the shower. His husbands had readily agreed to his plans, and Ignis made a note in his schedule to draft a notice of family leave in the morning. As they prepared for bed however, Noctis doubted Ignis would be doing any work the next day. Gladio had been unnaturally quiet during the day and had complained of a sore throat by nightfall. Having lived so long with his husbands, Noctis knew that Gladio would be sick as a dog in the morning. And as if he were cursed, Ignis always caught whatever Gladio came down with. Noctis knew he’d have two sick husbands come morning, so he discreetly canceled all of their duties on the citadel calendars. Ignis would be irate when he found out, but Noctis knew he’d be too sick to put up a huge fight. 

\--

Noctis was startled awake by the touch of a frantic hand to his shoulder. The person was shaking him urgently and pleading with him to wake up. Noctis groaned in frustration and was about to bark at the person who so rudely ruined his deep sleep but bit his tongue when he realized who was shaking him. The hand on his shoulder was small and fragile, and the voice that pleaded with him was full of fear and panic. It was Prompto. 

“Noctis!” Prompto whimpered, frantically trying to wake the King. “Noctis, help me.” 

Noctis opened his eyes and blinked to focus his vision. He casually realized that he’d never heard the omega use his name before. If Prompto wasn’t so clearly panicked he’d take a moment to enjoy the sound of his name coming from the omega’s lips. Now wasn’t the time for that however, something was clearly stressing the omega and Noctis needed to address it.

“What’s the matter, Prom?” Noctis mumbled, forcing himself to sit up in the bed. Prompto was standing beside the bed, wringing his hands and holding back tears. Noctis couldn’t imagine what had put the omega in such a distressed state. 

“They’re dying!” Prompto burst out, tears slipping down his cheeks. “They won’t wake up!” 

Noctis frowned in confusion. What in the world was Prompto talking about? “Who’s dying, babe?” He asked gently, reaching out to hold one of Prompto’s trembling hands. The blond desperately clung to his offered hand and gasped for breath before speaking.

“Gladio and Ignis. Please help them.” Prompto whispered.

Noctis quickly looked over to his husbands, expecting something gruesome. What he saw made him chuckle in both affection and pity. Gladio was shivering in his sleep, his forehead clammy and his tan face flushed. Ignis lay beside him, curled up in a ball under several pillows and blankets. Noctis’s prediction was correct. They were both sick. Noctis turned back to Prompto who was still trembling in panic. 

“Prom, calm down. They aren’t dying. They’re just sick.” Noctis reassured gently before pulling Prompto up and into the bed next to him. Prompto’s body sagged against Noctis side as his breathing slowed. Noctis loved the feel of his slight weight against him, and resisted the urge to pull him in closer. It would probably scare the blond off. 

“Sick?” The omega asked, reaching over to lift one of the pillows off of Ignis. The advisor mumbled tiredly at the movement and burrowed deeper into his blankets and remaining pillows. 

“Yeah, it’s probably a bad cold. They get sick every year around this time. It’s ‘cause Gladio’s and idiot and wears tank tops in the winter.” 

Prompto nodded slowly in understanding. “I’ve never seen someone sick...I’ve seen people die...they looked like they were dying.” Prompto whispered, reaching out to remove another pillow from Ignis’s pile. 

Noctis paused at Prompto’s comment. Prompto had lived such an abnormal life. He’d been deprived of basic experiences. Situations people assumed a twenty-year-old should understand, Prompto didn’t. To Prompto, seeing someone sick was a new and frightening experience. Noctis recalled seeing his father sick for the first time and panicking. Prompto was experiencing the same fear, only he was an adult. What was even more disheartening was Prompto seeing people die, for any reason. Barring a military cadet, someone so young shouldn’t have to encounter an actively dying person. 

“Why is Ignis sick if Gladio’s the one who caught the cold?” Prompto asked after successfully digging Ignis out of his nest. The advisor looked pale and uncomfortable, his forehead hot to the touch. 

“You can pass the cold onto someone else. So, you could catch it, and I could catch it. Well...I never really get sick, but you get the idea.”

“How do we make them better?” 

“Well...there’s no cure for a cold. We’ll just make them comfortable. Soup and tea, some pain meds for headaches....” Noctis trailed off. He was never good at explaining things and usually let Ignis explain for him. Prompto seemed to understand, however. The blond perked up at the thought of caring for the ailing alphas. Prompto loved being useful. 

“Can I help?” Prompto asked hopefully. He hated seeing the alphas so uncomfortable. Plus, they had taken such good care of him, he wanted to return their kindness. 

“Uh yeah, of course.” Noctis said, pushing the covers off of his legs. He _really_ didn’t want to wake up, but his mates needed tending to and Prompto was wide awake and ready to serve. As Noctis climbed out of bed, Ignis blearily opened his eyes. 

“Noct…” The advisor moaned out, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “Bloody hell, Gladio’s infected me again…” 

“I know, Specs. Stay in bed.” Noctis said from where he was pulling clothes out of his wardrobe. 

“No.” Ignis muttered. “I have four meetings scheduled for today.”

“I canceled them yesterday.” 

“Noctis, how dare you-” 

“Please don’t work, you need to get better.” Prompto chirped, reaching out to smooth Ignis’s un-gelled hair out of his eyes. The blond looked so worried about his wellbeing that Ignis, for once, obeyed Noctis’s orders. 

“At least let me have my phone.” Ignis pleaded to Noctis. Before the King could answer, Prompto scampered over to where Ignis’s phone and tablet were charging and brought them back to the advisor. 

“Thank you, darling.” Ignis smiled in appreciation before attacking his emails. Prompto left Ignis’s side and climbed onto the edge where Gladio was. The big alpha looked far worse than Ignis, and Prompto yearned to make him feel better. 

“Prompto, let him sleep for a while. Gladio is ridiculously needy when he’s sick. Save your energy for later.” Noctis said, before walking into the bathroom with his clothing. Prompto gently stroked Gladio’s long hair before reluctantly pulling away from his beloved alpha. Prompto would return when he woke and take care of his every need. Ignis too.

When Noctis returned dressed casually for a day at home, Prompto followed his example and dressed before following the alpha out into the hall. He waited quietly as Noctis fetched water and pain medication for Ignis and Gladio. It was too early for the sick alphas to eat, so Noctis encouraged Ignis to go back to sleep. Gladio, being extremely sensitive to colds, wouldn’t wake for another couple of hours. For a big guy, the shield was surprisingly brought to his knees by the common cold. When he fell sick, he fell hard. 

Prompto nervously bit his lip when Noctis returned from the bedroom. Prompto had never spent time with Noctis alone, and he wasn’t sure what the King’s personality was like when without his husbands. Prompto wanted to get to know Noctis, but he was worried he’d annoy the king. Noctis was refined and regal, and Prompto was shy and simple. The omega worried that Noctis would find him irritating and his interests boring. Despite his fears, however, Prompto was determined to try and befriend Noctis. He could make out a tiny scent of sadness and loneliness in the King, and Prompto wanted the scent to go away. Prompto was about to break the silence when Noctis started speaking to him. 

“The best way to make Iggy feel better is to complete a few tasks on his to-do list.” Noctis said, desperate to fill the awkward silence as they entered the living room. “Gladio just wants to be spoiled and doted on…” 

“He left his list on the counter.” Prompto said, running into the kitchen to grab Ignis’s little notebook. Prompto opened it, scanning the pages for words he understood as he walked back into the living room. The omega could make out a few words, but most of it was too advanced for him. Prompto sighed in frustration before handing the notebook to Noctis. Prompto was learning quickly, but not fast enough in his opinion. He wanted to read everything, _now_. 

Noctis accepted the notebook with a quiet thank you. He flipped past several pages of old lists and recipes before settling on the most recent entry. The King groaned in annoyance when he looked through the checklist. Ignis had _forty-two_ tasks on his list, all to be completed in one day. Noctis knew Ignis was a workaholic, but this was ridiculous. 

Noctis immediately scanned the list for the easiest tasks to complete. He wasn’t ashamed to admit he was lazy. The King hated work in general, and the only reason Lucis hadn’t collapsed by now was because of the dedicated work-ethic of his husbands. Noctis couldn’t even wake himself on time. Ignis always made sure he was awake and presentable for his duties. Whenever Noctis was extremely sloth-like, Gladio would harass him until he angrily completed his tasks to shut the bigger man up. If Noctis were left to his own devices, the country would be in complete chaos. 

The King continued to scan through the list before stopping at task number thirty-three. _“Decorate chambers for Winter Solstice”_. Noctis paused. He’d obviously lost track of time since Prompto’s arrival. Indeed, they were two weeks away from the Winter Solstice. The holiday was a celebration dedicated to the astral Shiva. People would decorate their homes, throw parties, and enjoy time with family and friends. Noctis was never big on holidays, but he had a feeling Prompto would enjoy celebrating the solstice. 

“Prom, how do you feel about decorating for the solstice?” 

Prompto stiffened at his words. Prompto knew what the Winter Solstice was. He’d seen his master and his family celebrate it. Prompto would dream about celebrating the holiday with his imagined mate. They’d decorate the fireplace as tradition called for, make tasty low-carb treats, exchange gifts and cuddle by a fireplace. Prompto’s fantasies had gotten him through many cold and cruel winters locked away in his cage. He never imagined his dreams ever coming true, though. 

“I... I can celebrate it with you…?” Prompto asked timidly. Noctis smiled gently at him and nodded. The brilliant smile that suddenly graced Prompto’s pretty face almost took his breath away. The blond was truly gorgeous when he was happy and excited. Noctis made a mental note to start his solstice shopping early. Noctis was a notorious last-minute gift buyer, but Prompto deserved a well-thought out and genuine gift. Something special that would make him smile so beautifully again. 

“Iggy keeps the decorations in the walk-in closet down the hall. He’s got a ton of stuff, so this is going to take awhile.” 

Prompto didn’t seem bothered by the notion of a full morning of decorating. He quickly darted off towards the closet in question, with Noctis trailing in amusement behind him. It took them half an hour to unload the storage boxes full of solstice decorations. Prompto eagerly peeked into each box before moving onto the next one. He was a like a young child, full of curiosity and excitement for the holidays. 

After filling the living room with the boxes, Noctis suggested they start with the centerpiece and move outwards. Traditional Winter Solstice activities involved creating an altar out of the fireplace. During the solstice, people would leave small prayer notes and blessing requests for the astral Shiva. On the morning following the solstice, people would either burn the notes as a symbol of Shiva’s love for her fallen lover, Ifrit, or scatter the notes in the snowy mountains. The fireplace altars served as a gathering spot during the holiday, and most people exchanged gifts and tokens in front of the roaring fire. 

Noctis rarely had the time to decorate for the solstice, so Ignis usually handled all of the decorating and preparations. Thus, the King had no clue where to begin with all of the frou-frou decor. Thankfully, Prompto was taking the lead and seemed to magically know how to assemble and tastefully place the decor. 

“Oh, look Noctis! Isn’t it pretty?” Prompto exclaimed as he strung firefly lights around the mini-faux pine trees that would be placed on each end of the fireplace. While Prompto strung the lights, Noctis was digging out various tree ornaments and decorative garlands. Ignis’s decor was all coordinated in tasteful silver, ice blue and white tones. 

“It is, Prom. You’re good at this.” Noctis complimented with a small smile. Prompto blushed prettily at the praise before turning back to stringing. The pair worked in comfortable silence, each focused on different tasks. Prompto was enamored with the decorations and oohed and aahed quietly to himself. Noctis was content to watch the blond enjoy himself. 

After an hour, Prompto deemed the mantel finished and bustled around dispersing the rest of the decor on the coffee and end tables, in the hall and even into one of the bathrooms. Prompto was determined to use all of the decorations and he succeeded. When he finally reached the bottom of the last box, the omega nearly closed it when a small item in the corner caught his attention. Prompto grabbed the item and looked at it curiously, it was a bottle filled with a light blue color. It looked like paint, but the bottle wasn’t shaped like his acrylic tubes. Prompto had never seen such an item before. 

“Noctis?” Prompto asked, looking across the room to where the King was stacking the empty boxes to return to the closet. 

“Yeah?” 

“What’s this?” Prompto asked, holding the small bottle out for the King. Noctis looked at the tiny bottle in the blond’s hands in confusion. How did nail polish end up in the solstice decorations? Noctis could only assume it was used to repair a chipped decoration. 

“That’s nail polish.” Noctis said, walking towards the curious blond. “Ignis must have used it to fix one of the blue snowflakes.” 

“Nail polish? What’s it for?” Prompto had never heard of such a thing. People put paint on their nails? Why would they do that? It sounded weird, but Prompto felt an urge to try it. 

“It’s supposed to look nice. People wear it to improve their appearance. It’s kind of like make-up, just something to enhance your features. Mostly women wear it.” 

Prompto nodded. Was it bad for a male to wear it? Prompto wasn’t sure why, but he wanted to wear it. If he asked Noctis, would he be mad? Would the King be disgusted? Prompto was having a wonderful day with the kind alpha, he didn’t want to ruin it. 

Noctis watched the blond purse his lips in thought. He was clearly ruminating over something, and Noctis had a feeling he knew what it was about. Prompto wanted to try the nail polish. The King decided to broach topic to prevent Prompto’s thoughts from turning negative. 

“You want to try it, Prom?” He asked gently, plucking the bottle from the blond. He opened it and scrunched his nose up at the chemical smell. 

“Will my nails stay blue?” Prompto asked worriedly. He hoped not. Prompto already had a terrible permanent tattoo. He didn’t want any more permanent markings. 

Noctis chuckled and shook his head no. “Nah, if you don’t like it we can buy some polish remover. It’s temporary.” 

Reassured by the King’s words, Prompto excitedly bounced in place. “Okay, I want to try it. How do I do it?”

“From what I’ve heard, it’s not easy to paint your own nails. Especially using your non-dominant hand. I’ll paint them for you.”

Fifteen minutes later found Prompto sitting across from Noctis on the floor, a towel placed over his lap and his hands resting on his crossed knees. Noctis’s eyebrows were furrowed in intense concentration as he carefully painted Prompto’s fingernails. Prompto had started rambling about his photography and how much he loved Carbuncle’s mischievous personality, and Noctis was perfectly happy just listening to the blond’s cheerful voice. Prompto had a strong effect on the King. He was sunshine personified, and Noctis couldn’t help but feel happy in his presence. As the minutes passed, Noctis could sense the blond completely relaxing and his scent was filled with contentment. A happy and relaxed omega smelled heavenly.

“All done.” Noctis stated upon finishing Prompto’s final finger. For a first-time manicure attempt, he thought he did alright. He was surprised at how well it turned out, he’d only dripped a few dots of paint on Prompto’s fair skin. The blond didn’t seem to mind the tiny mistakes. He was looking at his fingers in awe with a sweet smile on his face. 

“I feel pretty.” The blond blurted out before rapidly flushing in embarrassment. Prompto hadn’t meant to say the statement out loud. However, as each day passed it was becoming harder and harder for him to suppress his speech. The alphas actively encouraged him to speak his mind, and Prompto was beginning to do just that. Instead of holding his tongue, the omega had begun to say what he was thinking. 

Noctis’s heart warmed at Prompto’s statement. The omega had very low self-esteem, so hearing him speak positively about himself was wonderful. Noctis wanted Prompto to feel pretty, Prompto _deserved_ to feel pretty. If something as simple as nail polish made him feel good, Noctis would buy him a bottle in every color on Eos. 

“You _should_ feel pretty, Prompto. You’re beautiful.” Noctis insisted, reaching out to tuck a strand of wild blond hair behind a delicate ear. The omega blushed an even deeper shade of red. 

And suddenly, Noctis had a lapful of omega hugging him tightly. A whispered thank you graced his ears.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was trying to post this on Christmas Eve so I didn't look pathetic posting on Christmas. But...unfortunately I truly am pathetic and write fanfiction on Christmas because I have no life. It's pretty sad. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoy! And if you celebrate Christmas, I hope it is/was great!

Noctis was drawing a blank on what to give Prompto for the solstice. The King hadn’t shopped for the holiday in over seven years. The staff, glaive, and council were gifted items that Ignis sourced and curated. The three alpha mates hadn’t bought each other solstice gifts since very early in their marriage. They already had everything they needed and wanted, so they opted to spend the holiday sharing love instead of gifts. But this solstice was different. Prompto was here, and he’d never celebrated the holiday. The omega deserved the ultimate, traditionally perfect solstice possible. And thus, finding him a special gift was important. 

Noctis knew that Ignis had already found and wrapped his gift for the blond. The advisor was always prepared and his gifts always thoughtful. Gladio had mentioned having an idea for his gift but hadn’t purchased it for unknown reasons. Noctis had reached a dead-end on what to get, and he felt terrible asking for help. But, he would swallow his pride for Prompto’s sake. The King’s dilemma was what brought them to their current conversation three days before the holiday. Prompto was napping in his little room and the alphas took the moment to discuss their gifts.

“I’m stumped…” Noctis muttered irritably. Gladio was looking at him with a knowing smirk which aggravated the king further. “Fuck off Gladio, you haven’t bought anything either.” 

“But I have an idea. You’ve got nothing.” 

“Gentlemen, please. I have no time for foolish bickering.” Ignis said, adjusting his visor in irritation. He had tons of baking to do for the holiday, and each minute of his husband's childish behavior was a minute less of sleep he’d have that night.

“What did you get, Specs?” Noctis asked, genuinely curious. Ignis’s gifts were always deep and meaningful. They usually fulfilled needs the receiver didn’t even know they had. 

“I’ve been working on a special potion.” Ignis started, looking over in the direction of Noctis. “Something to remove the tattoo on Prompto’s wrist. I spoke with a tattoo removal specialist about removing it, but I don’t wish to inflict the physical pain on Prompto. Also, the likelihood of partial removal and bad scarring isn’t something I wish to risk. I’ve been fiddling in the laboratory with a hi-potion, trying to modify it to remove permanent ink. I’ve succeeded. That’s my gift.” 

The room was quiet for a few seconds. Gladio and Noctis both felt highly inadequate, which wasn’t an unfamiliar feeling while in the presence of Ignis. The advisor was extremely intimidating with how near-perfect he was. 

“Well shit…” Gladio muttered, slouching in the couch. Noctis mirrored his movement, falling back in his chair in frustration. 

“Don’t feel bad, my loves. I’ve spent many years buying gifts, I’m only good because of practice.” 

“Yeah but still…you’ve found something great to give him, and I still have no clue what I’m getting.”

“Well, let’s throw around ideas. We’ll find something, Noct. Don’t worry.” The advisor said, kissing the King’s brow like he did as a child. Noctis couldn’t help but smile at the loving gesture. 

“I haven’t bought mine yet, either.” Gladio said from the couch across from them. “I was meaning to ask your advice on what type to purchase. I’m getting him a weapon.” 

Both Ignis and Noctis stiffened at their mate’s words. A weapon? Was Gladio insane? Why would Prompto ever need a weapon or even _want_ one. 

“Gladio, what the hell?” Noctis said, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Gladiolus, why on Eos would Prompto need a weapon?” Ignis added, clearly on the same page as the King. 

“Why wouldn’t he? He needs the tools to protect himself. As much as we promise to protect him, no matter how many guards are around him, there’s still a chance of someone hurting him. He’s fucking tiny. He doesn’t stand a chance against a beta or alpha. He needs a weapon.” 

Ignis and Noctis flinched at Gladio’s fierce tone. The alpha was dead serious and wasn’t going to back down. The King and advisor had to admit Gladio had a point. Despite the numerous and excruciatingly in-depth background checks on the Citadel staff, there was always a chance of a rogue glaive or servant. In fact, Gladiolus’s father nearly died from an inside job blitz. If someone were to attack Prompto while he was alone in the gardens, the omega wouldn’t be able to fight off the aggressor. He was simply too small and slight to escape unharmed. 

“I see...you are indeed correct, Gladio. I apologize for admonishing you.” Ignis said quietly. Noctis nodded in his own apology. 

“I’m having trouble deciding what to get him. There’s no way he can wield a greatsword, and at his current size he probably couldn’t even carry a basic sword.” Gladio said, frowning in thought. Finding a weapon that Prompto could easily wield was difficult. The Citadel weapons were all designed for betas and alphas. Very few omegas served in the military, and if they did, they were usually medics or office staff. Although their numbers were growing, omegas still faced much difficulty in sourcing weapons appropriate to their body types. 

“You think he could handle a polearm?” Noctis suggested.

“Maybe, but they’re pretty tall…” Gladio said, rubbing his temple in thought. 

“Might I suggest a firearm?” Ignis asked. “I have a feeling Prompto would gravitate towards a gun. His tribe are known for their excellent marksmanship. Their primary weapons are firearms and their young are trained in usage from an early age. It’s possible that Prompto has experience using guns, but likely cannot recall it.”

Gladio sighed in exasperation. He hadn’t even considered a firearm. It was probably because Noctis was the only one of their pack trained to use guns, and he rarely chose them in battle. They were his least favorite weapon and he only used them in extreme cases when other weapons failed. Gladio himself had tried firearms many years ago but found them too small for his huge hands. Ignis also disliked them, preferring up close and personal battle with daggers and polearms. Gladio had forgotten that firearms were even a possibility, but with Ignis’s suggestion, he knew they were the perfect choice. 

“Iggy saves the day again. A gun it is.” Gladio said with a thankful smile. Ignis returned his grin with one of his own before turning to Noctis.

“Now to figure out your gift.” The advisor said gently with a soft pat on the King’s knee. Noctis sighed miserably. He hated gift buying with a passion. He wasn’t a creative person, and good gifts called for creativity. 

“I can’t think of anything special. He doesn’t talk about things he likes outside of his art. He already has enough supplies. I don’t know what else he likes…”

Ignis listened quietly, his brain running through the many things he’d seen make Prompto smile. Noctis was right in that Prompto didn’t discuss his interests outside of his photography and painting. However, Ignis had overheard Prompto talking about things he loved with Carbuncle. The mischievous animal knew all of Prompto’s hopes and dreams, likes and dislikes. One thing he’d mentioned many times was his love for dogs. Prompto had apparently befriended a small dog in the brothels, and he wished for a pet of his own. The omega loved Carbuncle, but the animal was Noctis’s. Prompto wanted something to raise and dote on, something he could call his. 

“How about a puppy?” Ignis suggested. “Prompto’s great with Carbuncle, I’m sure he can handle a pup.”

Noctis’s eyes lit up at the suggestion. He hadn’t even considered a pet, but the idea was perfect. Prompto, being an omega, had natural caregiving urges. Just as alphas were naturally prone to protecting their beta and omega mates, omegas enjoyed caring for others. Especially children and young animals. A puppy would help satisfy Prompto’s instinctive need to love and care for someone. 

“One of the glaives mentioned their spitz dog having puppies a couple weeks ago. They’re having trouble getting rid of the last two pups. Apparently the dogs are attached to each other, but no one wants to adopt both puppies.” Gladio suggested.

“You think he can handle two?” Noctis asked his husbands. The King would rather not separate the two dogs if possible. Plus, he had a feeling Prompto would love having an additional dog to dote on. 

“I think he’ll be fine. Plus, another dog will serve as a further distraction from his negative thoughts.” Ignis said with an air of finality. And with Ignis’s stamp of approval, the King finally had a gift for the sweet omega. Noctis couldn’t wait to see the blond’s reaction to his new charges. 

\--

Ignis wasn’t surprised to wake up to overexcited blue eyes. As the holiday neared, Prompto had become increasingly hyperactive and happy. The night before, Prompto had been restless in bed. He’d moved around several times, starting in between Gladio and Noctis, then moving to in between Noctis and Ignis, to finally draping himself across Gladio’s chest. The alphas patiently allowed his fidgeting and resigned themselves to a sleepless night. They had no desire to dampen Prompto’s innocent excitement. 

Come morning, Prompto woke before the alphas. The sky was still dark outside and the sun wouldn't rise for another half hour. The omega knew he wasn’t supposed to leave the bed until sunrise, so he busied himself with one of his favorite activities: running his hands through Gladio’s long hair. After several moments of playing with the big alpha’s locks, Prompto hesitantly turned over and reached for the King’s hair. The blond wasn’t sure why he obsessed over long hair. For some reason, he loved the feel and look of long, soft hair. He especially loved braided hair. The omega had a feeling it was due to his unknown childhood, but try as he might, he couldn’t recall any memories. He idly wondered if his parents had long hair, and that was why he enjoyed it so much. 

Noctis’s hair was different than Gladio’s, Prompto discovered. The shield’s hair was extremely thick, while Noctis’s was thinner and softer. Ignis’s hair was somewhere in the middle. The omega enjoyed all three types and could spend hours twirling his fingers around dark locks. When Noctis mumbled in his sleep, Prompto slowly pulled his hand away. Knowing how much Noctis craved sleep, Prompto didn’t wish to wake him before he was ready. It was when he glanced up that he noticed Ignis quietly watching him, his face sans his visor.

“Hi.” Prompto whispered with a guilty smile. Ignis had caught him red-handed. 

“I like long hair.” The blond blurted out with a red face.

Ignis chuckled, reaching over Noctis to gently pat Prompto’s knee. “No worries, my love. Are you ready to get up?”

“Yes!” Prompto said, loud enough to startle Gladio awake. The big alpha sat up, hair mussed and yawning before looking over at the excited omega. The shield cracked a large smile at Prompto’s energetic bouncing, he could recall feeling the same excitement so many years ago. 

“Happy Solstice, sunshine.” The alpha’s sleep worn voice grumbled. Gladio reached over and pulled the happy omega into his lap. Prompto was more than happy to snuggle in his favorite spot on Eos and reached out to wrap Gladio’s strong arms around him. 

“Noctis, wake up please.” Ignis said from across the bed, gently shaking the last sleeping occupant. The King groaned in annoyance, shrugging Ignis’s hand off of his shoulder. The advisor persistently returned his hand, this time shaking harder. 

“Highness, a particular ‘item’ cannot wait much longer.” Ignis said, subtly mentioning the two puppies that were hidden in one of the many bedrooms. The pups needed to be let out of their cages before they started yipping in protest. 

“Alright, I’m coming…” Noctis mumbled, forcing himself to sit up. Upon seeing Prompto’s face, the King couldn’t stay irritated. He’d never seen the pretty omega so excited and happy. Paired with his healthy weight and natural glow, Prompto looked stunning. The King stumbled out of bed and wandered off to the bathroom to freshen up. 

Prompto rushed through dressing and brushing his teeth and then waited patiently as the alphas did the same. The blond didn’t know what exactly he was excited for. He didn’t expect any gifts, and would be perfectly happy without them. He simply found the idea of celebrating a holiday appealing and special. When Noctis finally trudged out of the bathroom, Prompto squealed in excitement and flung the bedroom door open. The alphas watched in amusement as Prompto darted down the hall and into the living room. When they caught up with him, they found the blond staring in awe at the cozy living room setting. 

The previous night, after the alphas and omega had retired to bed, the servants had carefully set the coffee table with festive dishes and cutlery. Another servant had returned early in the morning to set out all of the breakfast goodies Ignis had slaved over the previous night, as well as light the fire in the fireplace. In the middle of the table sat two expertly wrapped gifts, both with Prompto’s name clearly written on them. 

Prompto tentatively approached the table and traced the outline of the smaller box. “For me?” He asked in a whisper.

“Yes, darling. There’s also another gift we couldn’t wrap. We’ll give that one to you last.” Ignis said as he took a seat on the couch. Noctis and Gladio joined him, shoving each other around to get comfortable. 

The alphas were startled when Prompto looked at them sadly. The blond looked upset and guilty. Ignis was about to reassure the omega when Prompto spoke up.

“But I didn’t get you all anything…” He whispered, feeling absolutely terrible. Prompto had never celebrated a holiday, and thus didn’t recognize the etiquette involved. The omega had always seen holidays as something other people did, not him. He didn’t realize, until right then, that if he was celebrating the holiday he should also contribute in some way. The kind alphas had bought him gifts and he had nothing to give in return. Prompto felt ashamed. 

“Prom, don’t feel bad. We don’t like getting stuff for the Solstice.” Noctis said gently. “We stopped buying gifts for each other years ago.”

“Yeah, we have more than enough stuff, baby. You on the other hand do not. You being happy is the only gift we want.” Gladio added, patting his lap for Prompto to sit on. The omega immediately accepted his invitation and perched on his lap. Gladio’s steady heartbeat against his back was comforting and Prompto could feel his anxiety dissipating. 

Ignis reached over for the larger of the gifts and handed it to Prompto. “This one is from Gladio.” 

Prompto looked at the box curiously, shaking it and sizing it up before pulling the ribbon loose. Noctis and Gladio held back groans of frustration when the blond started carefully removing the tape from the paper, making sure not to rip the wrapping. Prompto was taking after Ignis in more ways than one. When the paper was finally removed, a black box with gold edging was revealed. Prompto slowly removed the lid of the box and was shocked to the core at what he saw.

It was a gun. 

Prompto felt a jolt of familiarity when he gently touched the cool metal of the firearm. It was as if he’d seen the weapon before. He carefully pulled the gun out of the box and wrapped his hand around the grip. Prompto smiled giddily at the feeling. His hand felt at home holding the revolver.

Sitting beside the omega, Noctis watched in fascination as Prompto held the gun expertly. When he popped the cylinder open without any instruction, the King knew the omega had handled a gun before. Ignis was most likely correct in his theory that Prompto had been raised around guns, and learned how to use one before being enslaved.

“Watcha think, baby?” Gladio asked as Prompto carefully aimed the empty gun at the fireplace. The blond smiled in response before twirling the weapon in his hand. The motion was fluid and natural. Gladio already knew Prompto was an excellent shot. 

“I love it.” The omega said, turning in Gladio’s lap to look him in the eyes. “I want to fire it.”

Gladio laughed and placed a gentle kiss to Prompto’s forehead. “I’ll take you to the range tonight.” 

Prompto nodded excitedly. “Can I keep it on me? For when I go out…?” He asked hopefully. Prompto enjoyed going to the gardens by himself, but he was always worried about someone happening upon him. In particular, alphas. Prompto knew he could rest easy if he had a weapon on him. 

“Absolutely. That’s what it’s for. Protection.” Gladio assured with a gentle smile. Prompto happily hugged the big alpha in response and whispered a thank you to him. Turning back around, the omega carefully placed the gun back into its case and closed the lid. 

“Ready for the next one?” Ignis asked, placing the smaller wrapped gift in Prompto’s lap. The omega nodded eagerly, giving the box the same shake and sizing up. This gift was small and made a slight sloshing sound. Prompto couldn’t imagine what it could be. 

“This one’s from Iggy.” Noctis added as Prompto carefully unwrapped the gift. A plain white box encased the item. The omega opened the lid to find tissue paper wrapped around an odd shaped object. When he pulled the paper aside he stared in confusion at the strange bullet shaped bottle filled with liquid. 

“What is it?” He asked, looking up at Ignis in confusion. Prompto hoped he didn’t offend the kind advisor, but he had no idea what he was holding. 

“It’s called a hi-potion. They’re used strictly in battle to heal alpha and beta soldiers suffering from serious wounds. I have modified this one so that it won’t harm an omega. I’ve designed it not to heal you, but to simply remove the tattoo on your wrist.”

Prompto’s jaw dropped at his words. He couldn’t believe what he’d just heard. The omega had been staring at the awful tattoo on his wrist for years. He could remember the night he received it in vivid detail. His second master had just purchased him and had chained him to a metal table in the back room of the auction house. The fourteen-year-old omega had screeched in terror as the tattooist permanently etched the sickening words and barcode into his skin. Prompto had been hysterical once the tattoo was finished and had cried himself to sleep for weeks as it healed. Many times, he’d attempted cutting and burning the degrading words off of his body, only to face the wrath of his master. Prompto had dreamed of having the tattoo removed, and now that dream was a reality. Now that he had the ability to remove the tattoo in his hands, the omega couldn’t wait a second longer to release the cure. 

“P-please...how do I... how?” Prompto stuttered out, his eyes filling with tears at the prospect of being free of his master’s mark. The omega quickly unsnapped the leather bands Ignis had given him to hide the tattoo and held his arm out over Noctis’s lap towards Ignis. 

“C-can you...please?” He asked, his big blue eyes locking with Ignis’s vibrant green. The advisor nodded, shushing the omega gently as he took the potion out of the box. He gently grabbed Prompto’s outstretched hand and placed the potion in his palm.

“Squeeze it hard, my love.” He urged, wrapping his own hand around Prompto’s. The omega probably couldn’t break the glass by himself. With Ignis’s help, Prompto watched in awe as the glass broke and light surrounding his arm. The blond was surprised when the glass shards didn’t cut him, but merely disappeared in a burst of light. The only sensation he felt was light tingling and cool mist before the light waned and finally disappeared. 

Prompto trembled and bit his lip as he slowly turned his wrist upwards. A sob escaped his mouth when he saw baby smooth skin, not a blemish in sight. Noctis felt the wind knocked out of him when Prompto bolted from Gladio’s lap, scrambled over his own, and fell into Ignis’s open arms. The advisor accepted the omegas trembling, sobbing form and carefully cradled his love to his chest. 

“It’s gone...it’s gone…” Prompto kept mumbling into Ignis’s neck, his tears making a large wet spot on Ignis’s grey t-shirt. The advisor simply rubbed the blond’s back in response, crooning gently in response to his thankful tears. The other two alphas watched quietly, Noctis softly rubbing a small ankle that lay haphazardly in his lap. 

The omega remained in Ignis’s embrace for some time, and Ignis was happy to hold him for as long as he needed. The advisor was extremely satisfied that the blond was so happy and relieved with the removal. The awful tattoo symbolized so many horrific crimes against the sweet omega, especially the inhumane violation of being “owned” by another. Seeing Prompto’s bare wrist was such a relief, but Ignis knew that the removal would do more than simply make his body look better. It would do wonders for Prompto’s psyche. 

The sound of duo barking was what broke Prompto from his cried-out brain fog. The blond sat up from where he was resting on Ignis’s chest and looked towards the hall where the barking was coming from. 

Noctis laughed and rose from the couch. “I’ll be right back.” He said before heading in the direction of the puppies. 

Prompto sat rigidly awaiting the King’s return. He hoped and prayed that the barking was real and that a dog was somewhere in the chambers. When Noctis returned with two tiny pups in each arm, the blond flew from Ignis’s lap over to where he stood. 

“Oh...oh my gods!” Prompto gasped, staring with pure love at the two wiggling animals. In Noctis’s right arm was a barking black and white mix puppy, and in his left was a calmer, all white pup. 

“Happy Solstice, Prom. They’re yours.” The King said as he gently set the puppies on the floor. Prompto collapsed on the floor with them, eagerly petting them before scooping both of them into his arms. 

“Mine?” Prompto gasped, the tears from earlier threatening to return. The little pups seemed to adore the blond and were excitedly licking and pawing at his chest. 

“Yeah, think you can handle them?” Gladio asked from the couch. At the sound of his voice, the little black pup trotted off towards him. 

“Yes, I’ll take care of them!” Prompto assured, hugging the white puppy to his chest. “Do they have names?” 

“Nope, we’ve been calling them dog #1 and dog #2.” Noctis said with a chuckle. “The mixed coat is male, the white one is female.” 

Prompto nodded and smiled as the black puppy returned to his side. He watched fondly as the two pups started wrestling around on the floor, barking and causing a ruckus. Ignis held back a frown at their unruly behavior. Prompto would have to start training them immediately if his furniture were to stand a chance. 

“Do you have any names in mind, Prompto?” The advisor asked, curious as to what titles Prompto would bestow on his new pets. To his surprise, Prompto immediately replied. 

“Umbra and Pryna.” He said without a second thought. 

Prompto paused after speaking in confusion at his own words. He’d never heard of the names before, and yet his mouth had formed the words. Now that he thought about it, the names felt highly familiar and comforting. Especially Pryna. A sudden memory of long braided and beaded hair came to mind, followed by another flash of a masculine bearded jaw and friendly pale blue eyes. 

“Those are interesting names.” Ignis said thoughtfully. Umbra and Pryna weren’t Lucian names. They originated from Niflheim, and more specifically, the tribal mountainous regions. Prompto had unknowingly recalled the names from his childhood. Ignis wondered who they belonged to. 

“Yeah…” Prompto whispered, shaking his head to clear the daze he’d fallen into. He smiled up at the alphas and stood before carefully stepping over the wrestling animals. 

Clasping his hands nervously, Prompto approached the seated alphas and shyly pressed a gentle kiss to each of their foreheads with a whispered thank you following each caress. The alphas were startled by the deeply affectionate gesture; the first kisses Prompto had bestowed on them. The room sat in awkward silence before Ignis motioned for the blond to sit between him and Noctis. 

To ease Prompto’s sudden bashfulness, Ignis settled into serving up breakfast and chatting about their plans for later that evening. The three alphas talked pleasantly with each other, and Prompto quietly listened to their lively words and playful banter.

The omega felt completely content. Settled between the kind alphas that had rescued him from hell, Prompto had never felt safer or more loved. The alphas had taken time to consider what would make him happy and smile. They didn’t simply say they cared, they showed they cared. 

It was in this moment the blond felt an abrupt shift in his feelings towards the three men. A sudden and all-encompassing need to be _theirs_ filled his mind and heart. It was a feeling Prompto had felt faintly below the surface for weeks, but was now overtaking his entire being. The omega in him wanted to be bonded and marked as theirs. He wanted to be intimate with them and proudly wear their bites on his neck. He wanted to mate with them and carry Noctis’s heir, followed by two more from each of the King’s consorts. Prompto wanted to be their omega mate and complete their pack. The desire to be theirs was both thrilling and frightening, and Prompto wanted it more than anything on Eos. And for the first time, Prompto made the decision to actively go after something he wanted. 

For once, he would be selfish and pursue his desires.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all plot. Next chapter will mark the end of the slow burn, Prompto will begin his pursuit of love. :)
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos!

It had only been two weeks, but the halls of the Citadel were quickly abuzz with gossip about the veiled gunslinger breaking records in the shooting range. The staff of the Citadel were all aware of the small omega that clung to the King and his consorts. The veiled person was usually seen following the King’s Shield, and thus the servants had dubbed him “the little shadow”. No matter how hard they tried, most of the staff couldn’t ascertain his name and reason for living in the Citadel. They had an idea of who he was, but the King made no mention of a new consort or adopted charge. Most only caught a glimpse of the omega, but now that he was a regular fixture in the range, multiple glaives and military soldiers were becoming familiar with his presence. 

None of the alphas had anticipated the confidence boost the weapon gave Prompto. Because of the security it provided, the omega now willingly explored the Citadel on his own with his little pups and Carbuncle trailing behind him. Outside of the gardens, he now regularly visited the Citadel libraries and the chocobo stable. The blond, although still shy, had somewhat befriended the kind stable manager who was teaching Prompto to ride the chocobos. Prompto would spend hours riding, grooming and feeding the chocobos and their chicks, delighting when the baby birds started bonding with him. But one of the biggest accomplishments the small blond had achieved, was visiting the shooting range frequented by large numbers of alpha and beta soldiers. Prompto wouldn’t visit the range alone, for obvious reasons, but he didn’t panic or feel intimidated by the military members. Usually Gladio or Noctis attended with him, and both enjoyed seeing the blond confident and relaxed among the crowd of glaives and soldiers. 

Prompto was an excellent marksman. He was a dazzling sight, consistently hitting his targets one after another. The glaives had suppressed laughter when the Shield first brought the little omega to the range. They wouldn’t dare express their amusement for fear of the Shield’s wrath, but whispered mocking jokes had been shared amongst them. They were quickly silenced when the blond began firing and immediately nailing extremely difficult hidden targets. The alphas in particular were boggled at the sight. Alphas were inherently competitive, and seeing an omega outdo themselves was cause for envy and irritation. The betas on the other hand were impressed and lauded the omega with compliments on his skills. The alpha mates were pleasantly surprised when Prompto thanked them and made brief conversation. Slowly but surely, Prompto was opening up to people outside of the King and his consorts. 

While Prompto stayed busy enjoying his new activities, the alphas had been discreetly discussing his circumstances. Noctis had informed the others shortly after the solstice that the investigation into Prompto’s past was stalled. Iilian had very little information to work with, and thus couldn’t proceed without questioning Prompto. As a result, the alphas reluctantly decided to ask Prompto about what happened the night they found him. None of the men wanted to broach the painful subject, but the more time passed, the less likely they would be able to locate his captors. 

Since the solstice, Ignis had also been quietly conducting his own research. Although he knew nothing of Prompto’s recent past, he had discovered a possible lead on his early childhood. Prompto’s unique names for his pets had stirred curiosity in the advisor. He decided to research the Nimaheil tribe in hopes of locating the pet’s namesakes. However, he couldn’t find much public information on the reclusive clan. They primarily stayed to themselves and rarely emigrated to other areas. 

In hopes of finding further information, Ignis contacted a retired glaive that briefly lived with the tribe after becoming lost from his unit in a blizzard. The glaive was old and his interaction with the clan was thirty-five years ago, but Ignis was desperate for any information; no matter how old. When provided the two names, the man had confirmed he was familiar with them. 

Umbra was the alpha son of the Nimaheil clan leader. While the glaive lived among them, Umbra was preparing to take over for his ailing father. The young alpha was also engaged to an omega male named Pryna. The glaive had befriended the young couple and had tried to maintain contact after departing. For several years the two parties exchanged smuggled letters and gifts. A year after he departed the glaive received notice of the arrival of Umbra and Pryna’s first child, an alpha son. Four more alpha children followed. The last he’d heard of the couple, they were pregnant with their final child; an omega son whom the couple were extremely excited about. In the letter, the couple wrote fondly of their unborn baby. Pryna had always longed for an omega child like himself, and after five alphas he’d finally had his wish granted. Umbra was ever the proud father, also happily awaiting the birth of their rare and much-loved son. After that letter, all contact between the parties ceased. Rumors of the Niflheim Empire’s growing frustration with the fiercely independent tribe circulated, and tales of brutal battles and massacres floated around the Lucian kingslaive. The glaive had sadly related to Ignis that he believed the couple and their children had been killed shortly after their last letter. 

Ignis had badgered the glaive about any and all details he could remember. Was he familiar with any other tribal members? Did the couple ever tell him their children’s names? What did the family look like? The advisor hated to overwhelm the elderly glaive, but he was Ignis’s only window into Prompto’s tribe. The approximate date in which the baby was conceived matched Prompto’s age. Umbra and Pryna’s omega son would be twenty now. The likelihood that the blond was their child was high. 

Unfortunately, the glaive could provide few details about the tribe. He’d lost his letters years ago, and thus could not recall many names mentioned in their notes. However, he did remember their eldest child’s name, Kel. Ignis made a note to research Prompto’s potential brother later. In response to his other questions, the glaive stated that all tribal members were natural blonds of various shades. The majority of the large tribe were alpha and beta, with a small number of female omegas and only three male omegas. Pryna was a very fair and beautiful omega with long hair he wore in beaded braids and freckles smattering his face. Umbra was typical of the Nimaheil alphas, tall and muscular with sandy blond hair. And that was where the glaive stopped. His memory failing, he couldn’t recall much else from his brief stay with the mountain people. His last comment was only that they were a kind and loving people that hated conflict, but wouldn’t back down when faced with it. 

Ignis relayed the information to his husbands. He’d asked their opinion on bringing his research to Prompto’s attention. Was it too soon to mention Prompto’s family? Would Prompto recall anything from his childhood when presented with the information? Would he be angry, or sad when discussing his lost family? The alphas didn’t know, but the time had come to attempt a discussion. The could only pray that Prompto wouldn’t relapse into past behaviors after coming so far. They would hate to see their smiling, joyful omega return to his former anxiety prone, frightened demeanor. 

They decided on a quiet Friday evening. The blond had been happily holed up in the chambers all day. He was in the process of house training his puppies and had spent most of the day gently admonishing and praising the pups for their negative and positive behaviors. Carbuncle had proven to be a jealous creature and was slow to warm up to the imposter puppies, and thus Prompto lathered him with praise and attention as well. After dinner, Prompto finally settled the three animals in their room to rest. He then happily ventured out to cuddle with his beloved alphas lounging in the living room. The omega quickly took up residence on Noctis’s lap, pulling one of the throw blankets up and around them to form a cocoon. 

Ever since the solstice, the alphas had noticed a change in Prompto’s demeanor and interactions with them. The changes weren’t negative, but the alphas were perplexed by his new subtly flirtatious comments and actions. Prompto had been physically affectionate for some time; especially with Gladio. However, since the holiday, he now readily sought the same type of affection from Ignis and Noctis. His touches had become more intimate, and the alphas could sense a deep longing within his scent. 

After many days of this odd behavior, the alphas contacted the doctor in hopes of finding answers. None of the alpha mates had ever been with an omega, so they were having difficulty interpreting the meaning behind this new side of Prompto. The doctor had laughed pleasantly when Ignis finished rattling off the list of changes in their omega. She had gently reassured him that Prompto’s actions were normal and positive. Prompto simply wanted to mate with them. She advised that the best course of action would be to wait until Prompto voiced his desires. In the meantime, the alphas should be gently receptive of his new attention and careful not to reject his attempts at intimacy. 

The doctor’s confident diagnosis was a pleasant surprise. The alphas had strongly hoped that the omega would one day wish to mate with them. Based on the crimes committed against him, they would respectfully understand if Prompto never wished to be sexual with an alpha again. It would hurt like hell, but if Prompto wanted to remain platonic for the rest of his life, they would accept it. To hear that their omega _wanted_ to bond with them was wonderful news. They could only wait patiently for Prompto to decide when the time was right. 

As the omega wiggled around to get comfortable against the King, the three alphas exchanged hesitant glances and silent communication. Each of them looked towards the others to begin the difficult conversation. As was often the case, Ignis ended up being the spokesperson for their pack. Neither Gladio nor Noctis felt they had the appropriate tact or quick-thinking skills necessary for such a delicate task. 

When Ignis muted the nature documentary playing on the large TV, Prompto looked his way in question. The omega paused at the reluctant and uncomfortable look marring the advisor’s fine features. Ignis was upset about something. 

“What’s wrong, Iggy?” Prompto asked quietly, his voice full of concern for the alpha.

Ignis felt his heart flutter at the nickname. Prompto had begun using the moniker several days ago, and Ignis loved the way it sounded on his lips. The omega had also taken to calling Noctis his own shorthand, as well as using numerous nicknames for Gladio he’d created. 

Ignis’s fuzzy feeling from Prompto’s use of his nickname quickly disappeared when he realized that he was about ruin Prompto’s confident and happy mood. Ignis detested causing stress and sorrow in the omega, and he almost considered dropping the subject. At his hesitancy, Gladio spoke up from the adjacent couch. 

“Prom, we need to talk.” Gladio started, before Ignis finally gathered the strength to speak up.

“Prompto, the investigation into your captors has stalled. Our lead investigator cannot proceed without additional input... from you. We need to know what happened that night.” 

Prompto immediately stiffened at Ignis’s words and clutched around the cocoon in search for Noctis’s hand. Today was the day. The blond had been expecting this conversation for awhile. The alphas tried to be discreet when discussing him, but Prompto had overheard a few of their whispered conversations. He knew the alphas needed information. Prompto had put the subject out of his mind due to his anxiety about the looming discussion, but now he was finally facing it. The mass of painful memories from that horrific night came roaring back to the forefront of his mind, effectively leaving the dark and deep place they’d been buried in for months. 

“Prom, we know this is hard for you… but please understand that we won’t judge you. Whatever happened wasn’t your fault.” Noctis whispered into the tense omega’s ear. Prompto slowly nodded in response. He forced himself to take a deep breath and centered himself. The omega would be making strong use of Ignis’s anxiety prevention techniques. He would need them in order to survive this conversation. 

“Would it help if I asked questions? Or would you prefer not to be prompted?” Ignis asked the anxious omega. 

“Please ask questions...I...I don’t know where to begin.” Prompto whispered as he lowered his eyes to his lap. He couldn’t bear to look at the caring and concerned alphas. The humiliating words he was about to speak made him want to crawl under a bed and hide from the world. 

“Alright.” Ignis said before pulling his little notebook from the coffee table. Illian had created a list of questions he wanted to ask the omega. The investigator had insisted on speaking with Prompto himself, but the alpha mates immediately rejected the idea. Illian, although a good person, had a very gruff and intimidating personality. Coupled with being a high-ranking military alpha, Prompto would likely have frozen in fear upon meeting him. Any questioning of their omega would be done through them.

“Are you ready to begin?” Ignis asked as he flipped to the appropriate page. Prompto only nodded in response.

“To begin with, do you know the person who placed you in the dumpster?” 

“Yes.”

“Who is this person? What is their name?” 

Prompto frowned as he tried to recall the name of the young alpha. Before that night, Prompto had never interacted with him. 

“Um...he was my master’s step-son. I think his name is Finn…” 

Ignis nodded as he jotted down notes. Names were extremely important, and he hoped Prompto could recall as many as possible. 

“What does Finn look like?” 

Prompto sighed and forced himself to remain calm. He didn’t want to remember the cruel smirk on the alpha’s face. Or the arms that had held him down against his will. Nor his nasally voice and constant juvenile laughing. Prompto wanted to forget he ever existed. 

“He’s tall, kind of skinny, dark hair…I think he’s around 17.” 

“I know this is a difficult question, but _why_ did he put you in there?” Ignis asked after a brief moment of silence. This was the question Prompto was dreading. 

“I...he was supposed to kill me, but he freaked out. So he...he chained me in the dumpster.” 

Prompto immediately felt the tension in the room rise to extreme levels. The alphas were doing their very best not to flip out. Prompto wanted to calm them, but he doubted he’d succeed. The omega knew alphas were naturally protective of those they cared about, and thus their reaction was normal. 

Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose in disbelief before returning to his questions. This conversation was only going to get worse, so he would save his rage for later. 

“Prompto...why was he supposed to kill you?”

The omega shrugged in response and began picking at the blanket he was wrapped in. “His mother hated me. Master wouldn’t have sex with her...only me. She was angry and wanted to get rid of me, but master told her I was staying and to fuck off. So she waited until he was away on business before trying to kill me.”

Prompto painfully told the alphas about the constant conflict in his master’s home. His master was a wealthy businessman who worked an executive job by day and ran an illegal sex ring by night. His master’s second wife, a beta, was a former beauty queen and very self-absorbed. When his master bought Prompto, his obsession with the rare blond was all-consuming. When Prompto wasn’t at the brothel, he stayed in his master’s bedroom in a cage. The beta wife had been irate at the purchase, having dealt with her husband’s philandering ways in the past. After multiple rage filled arguments, his master threatened to divorce the beta if she continued protesting the omegas presence. After receiving the warning, the woman ceased badgering her husband about the slave. Instead, she inflicted her anger on the omega when her husband wasn’t home. Abuse from the beta was a daily occurrence. Being slapped around, forced outside in the winter, publicly humiliated, and denied food were regular occurrences. She also deeply enjoyed playing on Prompto’s phobia of small spaces and would regularly lock him in tiny cabinets until he lost his voice from begging and his hands bled from prying at the door. 

As the years passed, the abuse only escalated. The turning point had been a pregnancy scare. Prompto had ran out of his birth control and begged his master for a new prescription, only to receive a drunken beating in response. When Prompto began vomiting due to multiple kicks to his stomach, the wife had erupted in rage thinking he’d been bred. Although a doctor had assured her he wasn’t pregnant, the woman wouldn’t believe it. Thus, she decided to kill the omega when her husband next left for business. 

“What happened that night? How was she trying to kill you?” Ignis prodded gently. So far Prompto had been very open about his past. The advisor was so proud of the omega for speaking in detail about his previous life. The information he was providing was going to help the investigation greatly. 

“Um, that whole day she was furious. Master had been gone for two weeks, and he left me in his home instead of the brothel. She just...she just snapped. She kept hitting me and yelling, throwing me down stairs, sh-shoving things...i-in me.” 

Prompto stopped as his throat tightened painfully. He angrily wiped several stray tears away as he forced himself to process the memories of the sadistic beta. Prompto had experienced numerous degrading and humiliating situations in his life, but the events of that day were particularly cruel. The omega was used to being forced into sex with clients and his master, but never had he experienced a jeering audience watching his violation. The beta woman had cruelly stripped him and forced objects that weren’t made for sexual use inside him. But what made the situation even worse was that she’d done it in front of her son and his group of friends. Prompto could still recall every crude word spoken about his body. The fact that he was intersex was cause for much ridicule and vulgarity. 

Prompto took a trembling breath before continuing. He could feel a massive headache forming in the back of his head and he was desperate to escape the painful conversation. The sooner he finished, the sooner he could hole up in his nest and comfort himself. 

“She finally stopped when it was dark. I thought she’d leave me alone, but she told me I was dying that night. She told Finn to throw me over the Dusk-Sky bridge. They bought some bricks they were gonna use to weigh me down. Finn he...well he acted all tough and tied me up. He promised her that he would get rid of me. He drove me two hours to the bridge, but when we got there he panicked. He was pacing back and forth and talking to himself. I heard him say he wasn’t a murderer...said he wasn’t a killer. So, when he finally stopped pacing, he threw me back in the car and drove for another hour. He circled around downtown several times before finding the old factory. He got me out, found the dumpster, chained me inside and then he left.”

From across the couch, Gladio bit his lip to stop his immediate foul thoughts from escaping. The alpha felt intense anger towards the beta bitch and her useless son, but he was also grudgingly grateful the woman was hands-off and the kid was a pathetic wimp. Prompto had cheated death twice that night; first from drowning in icy water, and two from freezing to death in the dumpster. The realization that their sweet omega would’ve died if it weren’t for the shield’s midnight craving for ramen was also jarring. They’d nearly lost their chance at happiness with the gentle blond. 

The room remained silent for some time. Ignis was going through his list of questions to make sure he’d covered everything. He still needed the names of Prompto’s master, the beta wife, and any clients the blond could recall. He also needed an idea of where the brothel and mansion were located. 

While Ignis went through his list, Noctis started running his hands through Prompto’s soft locks. The King could sense pain within the blond, and it centered on his head. Prompto’s stress was causing him to feel ill. Noctis decided they wouldn’t mention Prompto’s family in this sitting, the omega was emotionally spent. 

“Prompto, the only other questions are about names and locations. Do you know your former master’s name? His wife? Any clients? Do you recall any streets near the mansion or brothel?”

Prompto squeezed his eyes shut as the pain in his head worsened. “Um...yeah. Master’s wife always called him Leon. Her name was Arkis. The clients….I don’t really know. They all went by aliases to hide their identities. I don’t know any streets, but the brothel was hidden behind a fancy club. Only certain people knew it was there. Because I couldn’t read, I didn’t understand any signs, but there was a strange flower and coeurl logo outside. The mansion was pretty big and surrounded by lots of open land. Master also worked as an executive for a military weapon production company. That’s all I know.”

Ignis jotted down Prompto’s words as his mind raced. The names of his old master and wife were familiar. Ignis could swear he’d met a couple at a high society event named Leon and Arkis. The advisor couldn’t wait to begin researching this new information. But first, Prompto needed tending to. The omega was distressed and looked to be in pain. The conversation was officially over. 

“I think we have enough information for now, darling.” Ignis said as he shut his notebook. Prompto nodded and bit his lip at the throbbing pain that was now reaching his temples. Ignis wanted nothing more than to tuck his omega against him and sooth his pain. 

“I’ll get you some meds, button.” Gladio said with a pat to Prompto’s knee. The shield disappeared down the hall towards one of the bathrooms. While the others awaited his return, Prompto turned himself around to curl in Noctis’s lap and lay his head against his chest. The omega found that listening to the alpha mate’s heartbeats relaxed him and made him feel safe and comforted. 

“I’m sorry…” Prompto whispered into the King’s chest as he clutched his black t-shirt. 

“What the hell are you sorry for, Prom?” Noctis gently chided, running his hands up and down Prompto’s slender back. The king could feel the underlying shame in Prompto’s scent. In response, he stroked Prompto’s neck and released his own scent in hopes to overwhelm the omega’s. Prompto responded quickly, falling lax and malleable into the King’s embrace. 

“I dunno…” Prompto slurred as the scent relaxed him. The king’s scent had a stronger effect on the omega than Gladio and Ignis’s. Prompto assumed it was because of the King’s magic. Whenever Noctis released pheromones, Prompto felt happily drunk and sated. 

“I think it’s time for bed, my love.” Ignis said as he rose from the couch. Prompto was now lightly dozing in the embrace of his King. When Gladio returned, he carefully prodded Prompto’s lips to give him the pills and helped the blond swallow them down with a water bottle. 

It was early in the evening, much too early for the alphas to retire for the night. However, Noctis refused to separate from his blond love. Sensing how emotionally raw Noctis was, Ignis and Gladio allowed their king to carry their omega off to bed without protest. Both men longed to stay with their omega while he was vulnerable, but they could sense Noctis’s need to be alone with him. The King had spent the majority of his life suppressing his emotions and feelings for the sake of the crown. It had taken many years for Noctis to drop his defenses and let his husbands see his true self. The King was still prone to bottling up his feelings, and so whenever he was outwardly emotional, his husbands would cater to his needs. If their husband needed time alone with his omega, they wouldn’t impose. 

“Where we goin’...?” Prompto asked sleepily as Noctis carried him down the hall. 

“We’re going to sleep, babe. You’re exhausted.” Noctis whispered to the pliant omega. The alpha couldn’t resist pressing a soft kiss to the top of the blond’s head. Prompto was simply adorable.

“You stay with me?” 

“Yes, I’m not going anywhere.” Noctis reassured as he nudged the bedroom door open with his socked foot. The King walked slowly over to the bed and gently laid his omega down. Prompto started whimpering when the King pulled away.

“Shh...it’s okay, Prom. I promise I’m not leaving.” Noctis whispered as he quickly climbed in beside the small omega. The king smiled as Prompto immediately wiggled over to him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

“Noct…?” Prompto whispered after they made themselves comfortable in the massive bed. The King looked over at the sluggish blond and stroked stray blond strands out of his face.

“Yeah?”

“I...I love you.” The blond whispered, his eyes finally shutting in pure exhaustion and sedation from the royal’s strong scent. He was too far gone to feel the sudden change in the King’s aura. If he’d been aware, he would’ve felt the intense rush of pure devotion and adoration from the raven. 

“Prom....” Noctis whispered, before realizing the omega had drifted off to sleep. The King pulled his small form close to his chest and breathed in his vanilla scented hair. Hearing those soft, whispered words meant everything to him. Prompto’s love was a gift he would cherish and guard with his life. The King gently kissed the soft skin of the omega’s closed eyelids, before turning to press a few more on his freckled cheeks. 

In that moment, the rarely spiritual royal scent a silent thanks to the astrals for saving the sweet omega from a brutal demise. His thanks were followed by a vow; Leon, Arkis, Finn and whoever else had dared touch his precious omega would face the wrath of the gods. The King wouldn’t rest until Prompto saw each and every one of his abusers locked away for eternity.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me forever to write. I'm not exactly happy with it, but I had to stop re-writing or else I'd never get it posted.
> 
> This chapter contains discussion of omega sexuality. Be warned.
> 
> Thank you for all your kind comments and kudos! You guys really encourage me to keep writing. Every time I've felt like giving up on this fic, your comments kept me going. I appreciate it!

Desire was a new and confusing feeling for Prompto. Never in his life had the omega ever desired someone like he did the alpha mates. He’d felt affection towards others, most notably the kind omega slave that cared for him in the brothels, but nothing compared to the intense feelings he held for the King and his consorts. Prompto found himself daydreaming on a regular basis about being their mate. He wanted to be mated, to love and be loved in return. He wanted a pack, a family. It took some time before Prompto was comfortable with his new feelings, but now that he was, he wanted to act on them. However, obtaining his desires was proving difficult. The omega simply didn’t understand how to attempt a romantic relationship. 

Prompto had observed couples on the streets while in the brothels, and since moving into the Citadel he’d watched numerous romantic television shows. However, he still didn’t fully understand flirting and all it entailed. From his limited experience, Prompto knew that alphas generally pursued omegas. Not the other way around. But Prompto had a feeling his alphas wouldn’t attempt anything with him unless he initiated. They were too kind and thoughtful. They wouldn’t risk hurting Prompto, and the omega initially appreciated their restraint. However, he was now feeling frustrated and needy. Prompto wanted to be touched but had no clue how to ask for such a thing. He’d subtly tried showing interest in the alphas by consistently sitting close to them, touching areas he usually avoided like their thighs, and paying compliments, but the alphas still showed restraint. Prompto was at a loss at how to proceed. 

In an attempt to gain inspiration, Prompto began to quietly observe the alphas interactions with each other. The alpha mates usually refrained from being overly intimate in Prompto’s presence. The omega could sense that they didn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable, so they tended to share intimacy while he was absent from the chambers. Nevertheless, Prompto had caught them showing love multiple times, usually while hidden away behind a door or peeking around halls. 

Gladio was the most flirtatious and physically affectionate of the three. The Shield was extremely handsy; always reaching out to tug his husbands into his arms, pressing kisses to the backs of their necks and grabbing their asses in the hallway. The big alpha was also a huge romantic, and Prompto quickly discovered the majority of the books he read were romance novels. The Shield was also serious about his scheduled dates and would often disappear with one of his husbands at random times of the day. Prompto found himself longing to “disappear” with the shield and see what he got up to on those mysterious outings. 

Ignis could be described with two words: tender and subtle. The advisor was a gentle lover who would discreetly show his affection to his husbands. Prompto enjoyed observing the kind alpha interact with his loved ones. He would often reach out and place a hand on their lower backs, press gentle kisses to their shoulders and whisper quiet words in their ears. The advisor was also verbally affectionate and used numerous terms of endearment to address his husbands. Prompto had been the recipient of a few of these terms, and he always blushed in appreciation when called sweet names such as “darling” or “dear heart.” 

Noctis was the hardest to figure out. The King was an enigma of sorts. Some days he was overly needy and would unabashedly demand attention from his husbands. On these days, Noctis resembled a pampered cat who commanded attention but gave little in return. But, on other days he was the complete opposite. The King could be very passionate and dominant when he wanted. Multiple times Prompto had awkwardly stumbled across Noctis slamming one of his lovers up against the wall and kissing them senseless. In general, the royal had few words to say and preferred to show his love rather than profess it. Prompto was curious to know if he was different behind closed doors. Only time would tell. 

Indeed, Prompto longed to be intimate with all three alphas. However, he still had reservations that he couldn’t shake. With mating came sexual interaction. And in Prompto’s experience, sex was always painful. The omega lived in a state of confusion in regards to positive sexuality. For as long as he could remember, Prompto had been having sex. But not once had the act been pleasurable. There were times when it wasn’t excruciating, but never was it painless or even a tiny bit good. Yet in everything he read and heard, sex was supposed to feel amazing. At first Prompto thought only alphas and betas shared this opinion, but he was slowly discovering that other omegas enjoyed sex as well. The omega was beginning to realize that his experience wasn’t the norm. Prompto’s terrible past was not typical of the Insomonian omegas. The omegas in the crown city were free-spirited, independent, and free to choose who they mated with. Sexual relationships were their choice. The idea had boggled the blond at first, but he’d come to accept it. Prompto wanted to be like the happy and proud omegas he saw in the Citadel. The ones who walked tall beside their alpha and beta counterparts. Prompto wanted to be brave and bold, to take charge of his life and make his own decisions. And he would start by making his desires known to the alpha mates. 

Upon making his decision, the omega debated with himself about how to approach the alphas. He was much too timid to approach all three at once, so he decided to approach one at a time. Gladio would be the easiest, seeing as his bond was deeper with him. However, Prompto knew that approaching the Shield first would cause strife amongst the mates. Gladio was the most forward and impulsive, with Ignis being the most reserved and calculating. Prompto could tell that Ignis was reluctant to do anything with Prompto in fear of harming him, and he expected his mates to restrain themselves as well. Approaching Gladio would likely cause an argument amongst the mates, because Prompto was certain the big alpha wouldn’t reject his advances. It was a risk Prompto was willing to take. The omega knew that Ignis would warm up to the idea in time. And whenever Ignis accepted something, Noctis quickly followed suit. 

The omega waited several days for the perfect moment. He didn’t wish to risk the others walking in on his attempt for numerous reasons. One, Prompto wasn’t sure how well he could pull of flirting. If the omega were to make a fool of himself, he’d rather only one alpha witness it rather than all three. Two, Prompto’s nerves were shot to hell and he didn’t want distractions. Three, if anything happened between Prompto and the Shield, and Ignis stumbled upon it without knowing it was Prompto’s doing, all hell would break loose. Prompto prayed to the astrals his attempt would be successful.  
When Ignis informed Prompto that he and the King would be gone all day early one morning, Prompto knew this was his chance. Noctis had been on family leave for several weeks, but this was an important engagement he couldn’t avoid. Gladio was supposed to attend the event as well, but had unfortunately caught a second winter cold three days before. This time, Ignis had spotted the signs early enough to quarantine Gladio in one of the guestrooms. The advisor had successfully avoided falling ill and refused to have anything to do with the Shield until he was no longer contagious. Prompto had been the one to care for the ailing alpha and he was more than happy to do so. Gladio was now on the mend and only sniffling every so often, but Ignis insisted he stay home until he was completely well. 

As Ignis and Noctis prepared to leave, Gladio situated himself on the couch with a bowl of cereal and a cheesy romance novel. Prompto was in his room with his pets, pacing back and forth while trying to remain calm. The blond had created a script he was supposed to follow, but no matter how many times he practiced, he still screwed up his lines. After hours of frustration, he finally decided to ditch the script and wing it. He had a feeling his script wouldn’t be very helpful anyway. When he heard the front door finally shut, the blond took a deep breath and ventured out of his room. 

All of his prior plans and ideas concerning his approach flew out of his mind when he entered the living room. Prompto had been physically attracted to Gladio since day one. The Shield was a classically masculine alpha and extremely good looking. Coupled with his kind and patient demeanor, he was what many considered an ideal trophy mate. Prompto wasn’t immune to his attractiveness and often indulged himself by watching the Shield unawares. While Gladio was always a pleasure to look at, today he was particularly enticing. The Shield was lounging on the couch wearing only a pair of sweats low on his hips. This morning he’d forgone his ponytail and his long hair lay loose and spread out on the pillow he was resting on. A book was held up to his face and he wore an enraptured expression with flushed cheeks. Whatever he was reading was clearly raunchy and salacious. 

Prompto forced himself to walk over to the Shield. Gladio was so engrossed in his book that he startled when Prompto expertly climbed onto the couch to straddle his hips. The omega smiled bashfully as the alpha looked him over. 

“Mornin’ baby.” Gladio said, his tone betraying his curiosity at Prompto’s suggestive position. The Shield made no move to adjust Prompto, instead he simply tossed his book on the coffee table and then rested his hands on the omega’s slender hips.

“Hi.” Prompto whispered back, reaching out to brush Gladio’s soft hair. 

Gladio watched the omega as he bit his lip and looked away from his gaze. Prompto smelled different; much different than he’d ever smelled before. Gladio quickly deduced that what he was smelling was an omega’s arousal. It was a heavenly, rich smell that the alpha had heard other people talk about, but had never experienced himself. Gladio had never been with an omega, and thus Prompto’s scents and behaviors were new territory. He didn’t always understand what the omega’s intentions were, but right now he was certain the omega was seeking a different kind of attention. And whatever Prompto wanted, Prompto would receive. 

“Whatsup?” Gladio prodded gently, rubbing his thumbs in circles against Prompto’s hips to calm the nervous omega. 

“Um…” Prompto started uncertainly. The omega’s thoughts were jumbled and confused and he couldn’t recall anything he had hoped to say. He felt a sense of embarrassment creep up on him as he realized he probably looked stupid and naive. Prompto bit his lip hard to prevent himself from tearing up at his inability to be flirtatious. He shouldn’t have attempted this, he should’ve stayed in the safety of his room. 

“Stop overthinking, babe. Tell me what you want.” Gladio urged as he pulled himself into a sitting position. Prompto fell back at the movement but the Shield stabilized him by pulling him securely back into his lap. With the change in position, Prompto could stare eye to eye with the alpha which made the current situation even more intense.

“I...I want…” Prompto took a deep breath before wrapping his arms around the Shield’s neck. 

Gladio raised his eyebrows in confusion. Prompto only wanted a hug? Why was he so worked up and nervous about a hug? Prompto gave and received hugs every day and was never timid about them. The alpha was about to question the omega when he felt petal soft lips caress his neck. All questions died on his tongue at the small, but extremely intimate action. 

Oh.

_Oh._

Prompto traced his lips along the alpha’s neck, occasionally stopping to press small kisses to his warm skin. The omega had no idea what he was doing, or even if this was considered “good”. He’d never been romantically kissed and in turn never kissed anyone in such a way. He had no guidelines for romance, so he did what felt natural. What felt pleasurable to him. Gladio’s skin was soft and deliciously warm, and Prompto felt drunk off the intimate feeling. He only stopped when he felt the Shield take a sharp intake of air. Prompto immediately pulled away with guilt-filled eyes.

“I’m sorry…” He whispered, searching the alpha’s amber eyes for anger and rejection. He couldn’t find any such emotions. Instead, all he found was surprise. 

“Don’t be sorry, Prom. Just tell me...what do you want?” Gladio asked again. The Shield gently traced the small of Prompto’s back to ease his anxiety. The omega responded well to gentle, repetitive touches, and stroking him tended to calm his nerves exponentially.  
“I…” Prompto paused as he gathered his thoughts. Being honest seemed like the best course of action at this point. Prompto had no experience and it was obvious. Instead of trying to be flirtatious, he would simply be real. 

“I want...I want you to love me like you do Ignis and Noctis.” 

When Gladio immediately stiffened at his words, Prompto felt his heart sink. He’d been fearful of this reaction. The shield seemed to consider his words before speaking. Prompto held his breath in both fear and hope.

“I already love you, sunshine. I’ve loved you since the first night.” Gladio said with a soft smile. 

Prompto’s heart fluttered at the heartfelt words. The omega couldn’t recall ever being told he was loved. His childhood memories damaged, Prompto had lived his life isolated and unwanted. The omega slave who tended to him in the brothels showed loving behavior, but she’d never told him he was loved. It was likely because the idea of love was laughable when enslaved in an illegal sex ring. Because they would inevitably be separated, the kind woman probably didn’t want him to become attached to her.

“You do?” Prompto asked in awe. Gladio immediately nodded, his smile never waning. 

“Absolutely.” 

“Then…” Prompto fumbled with his hands behind the Shield’s neck. There was no smooth way to request what he wanted. He hoped and prayed his request wouldn’t sound stupid to the big alpha. 

“Can you...I want you to touch me...and kiss me...like you do them.” Prompto couldn’t complete his sentence. He wanted more than what he’d asked for. Prompto wanted to be mated, but the words were stuck in his throat. 

“Oh.” Gladio uttered as realization dawned on him. The Shield gut reaction was to immediately grant Prompto’s request. As an alpha, denying an omega’s request for love and mating was difficult and went against their nature. However, Prompto was still fragile. The alpha knew Prompto was serious, but he still hesitated due to fear of harming the small omega. Gladio didn’t want Prompto to feel rushed or pressured into anything he didn't want to do. Thus, clarifying his request would be necessary. 

“Prom...do you want to be mated? Is that what your trying to ask?” 

Prompto nodded enthusiastically despite his face turning cherry red. “Uh...yeah...I want to be your mate...and Ignis and Noctis’s mate too.” 

Gladio nodded slowly in understanding. Prompto’s scent was wavering between nervous and hopeful. Gladio wanted to put him at ease, but something was still nagging him. Gladio knew that if he touched Prompto intimately, Ignis would be upset. Gladio loved the advisor dearly, but they often butt heads in regards to Prompto’s care. While Gladio urged Prompto to do whatever his heart desired, even when he had doubts about the omega’s abilities or emotional stability, Ignis was more protective. The advisor was extremely concerned about Prompto’s mental health and only introduced new ideas and activities to him after thorough investigation and safety checks. Ignis was hesitant to broach the topic of mating with Prompto due to his prior sexual abuse. The advisor wanted to ensure Prompto completely consented and wanted to be mated. While the doctor had emphatically stated that Prompto’s behaviors showed his willingness, Ignis was still reluctant to discuss adding Prompto to their pack. Gladio knew that by touching Prompto today, Ignis would be furious with him. Noctis, being the last of the alphas Prompto accepted, was also hesitant. He still felt nervous touching Prompto simply because the blond had flinched away from him so many times before. However, the Shield knew the King wouldn’t be upset if Gladio touched Prompto. The raven was much more relaxed than Ignis when it came to Prompto’s wellbeing. 

Gladio briefly battled with himself before making his decision. From day one he’d vowed that whatever Prompto desired, whatever the omega needed to feel happy and loved, Gladio would give. If Prompto wanted to be loved romantically, Prompto would be given that and more. 

“Are you sure, babe?” Gladio asked, just in case Prompto wanted to turn back. The blond nodded with a beautiful, sunny smile. Gladio matched him with his own.

“Sunshine, have you ever been kissed?” Gladio asked as Prompto ran his small fingers through his hair. At his question, the blond flushed once again and bit his lip sweetly. 

“No, not on the lips...” Prompto said quietly. Kissing was against the rules in the brothel, and Prompto’s master considered kissing an act undeserving of a slave. Free people received kisses, slaves were to be fucked and then discarded. Tender kisses and soft touches were unheard of in the rings. Thinking about it now, Prompto was actually grateful his master considered him subhuman and never kissed him. Prompto could share something with the alphas that wasn’t forcibly taken from him before. His first time kissing would be consensual and something _he_ wanted. 

“Will you do that? Will you kiss me?” Prompto asked shyly.

“Only if you want it.” Gladio said with a nod. The Shield reached up and gently cupped Prompto’s freckled cheeks in his large hands. The alpha slowly took in the omega’s long, sandy eyelashes that fluttered softly and his bright blue-violet eyes that were filled with anticipation. It wasn’t the first time the alpha had marveled at Prompto’s sheer delicate beauty. The omega’s face felt small and fragile in his hands, and Gladio felt an intense need to guard and protect the precious person in his lap. Gladio had felt burning love and desire before; his husbands being the recipients of those feelings. But the love Gladio felt for Prompto was different. An alpha and omega bond was considered the deepest, and strongest bond type in all of Eos. Gladio’s need to protect Prompto was stronger than the same need to guard his husbands. Prompto was his small, golden treasure.

“I want it.” Prompto consented as he pushed himself closer to the alpha. 

“If you want me to stop, tell me. I mean it. I won’t push you, sweetheart.” Gladio whispered, doing his best to assure Prompto he was in control and could end things at any moment. 

Prompto nodded, his stomach filling with butterflies as Gladio leaned forward. When he paused just centimeters from Prompto’s lips, the blond pouted in frustration.

“Prom, close your eyes, babe. It’s better that way.” Gladio said with a chuckle. Prompto could feel his warm breath against his lips, a feeling that made Prompto shiver and desire more. He obediently closed his eyes and clutched tightly to Gladio’s bare shoulders. 

When warm, plush lips brushed against his own, Prompto couldn’t help the little squeak of surprise that escaped his mouth. The blond felt an immediate surge of lust towards the alpha and excitedly pushed himself even closer to the man. Prompto had dreamed of kissing, but none of his daydreams lived up to the act he was currently experiencing. The omega was in heaven and little sounds of content began escaping his lips. He wasn’t entirely sure of what to do and decided to let Gladio control the kiss. When the Shield prodded his lips with his tongue, Prompto dropped all his defenses and moaned softly into the other’s mouth. 

Gladio couldn’t describe the feeling of kissing the small blond. The alpha had never been with an omega, Ignis and Noctis were his first and only. Kissing an omega was extremely different than with an alpha. Prompto made the most beautiful, sweet noises; such soft moans would never be produced by an alpha. The blond was also lax and didn’t fight for dominance like his husbands did. He allowed Gladio to control and direct the kiss, which sent the shield’s alpha into a frenzy. It took everything in him to pull away and check in with Prompto.

“You okay, is this too much?” Gladio whispered as he pulled away from the blond. He chuckled at the look of pure need on Prompto’s freckled face. 

“Come back...” Prompto whined, leaning back in to lock lips with the shield again. Gladio accepted his kiss, this time pulling Prompto closer to him and gently pressing his tongue against the crease of the blond’s lips. Prompto immediately opened his mouth, wanting the Shield’s touch all over him. As Gladio deepened the kiss, the omega felt his large hands gently cup his ass. Prompto had always hated the feeling of client’s hands on his behind, but Gladio’s touch was so different. It was strong and reassuring, but also full of love and desire. Prompto wanted those hands on him, no clothes preventing the heat of his palms from warming his skin. 

After several moments, Gladio reluctantly pulled away from the intoxicating omega. He didn’t want to overwhelm or rush Prompto into anything further than kissing. When Prompto slowly opened his eyes, he smiled blissfully at the large alpha.

“How was that?” Gladio asked as he returned to caressing the blond’s cheek. 

“Awesome.” Prompto said with a wide smile before bashfully hiding his face in the crook of Gladio’s neck. His smile immediately dissipated when he felt a strange sensation. Something was wrong. His pants were...wet?

The Shield was startled when Prompto suddenly jolted in his lap and the air filled with a sour, panicked-filled scent. A feeling of pure dread overcame the big alpha’s mind. Had he hurt Prompto? Was the blond not truly ready? He was happy only moments ago, and now he could feel stress and anxiety hanging in the air. Gladio’s thoughts filled with anger towards himself for acting so foolishly. Ignis was going to murder him. 

“I...what’s happening?!” Prompto gasped out as he reached behind himself to feel the seat of his pants. They were damp. The omega felt a rush of mortification and humiliation as he realized it was coming from _him_. He could swear he hadn’t pissed himself, so why was he wet? Where was it coming from?

Gladio watched as the omega frantically felt his pants. When he realized what was happening, his heart sank in sadness. Omegas naturally self-lubricated when aroused. It was a normal reaction that wasn’t seen as shameful or wrong. However, Prompto apparently had never experienced the bodily reaction, meaning he had no idea what was happening to him. It broke the alpha’s heart knowing Prompto had never felt arousal, especially because natural lubrication in omegas allowed for painless intercourse. Artificial lubricant could be used, but nothing compared to an omegas natural production. To know that Prompto had been forced into sex, and his body didn’t produce what was needed to keep him comfortable, was disheartening. The rapes Prompto experienced were likely excruciatingly painful. Gladio highly doubted the cruel slavers provided lubricant for the poor blond to substitute for his lack of slick. 

“Prompto, calm down. I’ll explain what’s happening, it’s not bad.” Gladio comforted. Prompto was covering his face with his hands, his scent screaming of shame. The Shield reached out and pulled the omega’s hands away from his humiliated face. 

“What you're experiencing is slicking. It happens when you’re aroused. It’s to make sex comfortable for omegas.” Gladio explained. “It’s not wrong, it’s not bad. It’s normal.” 

“But...this hasn’t happened before.” Prompto said as his anxiety lessened. Gladio’s calm and patient reaction to Prompto’s sudden predicament helped to ease his embarrassment.

“It’s probably because you were forced, baby. Rape is a painful and traumatic thing to experience; your body won’t react normally under those violent circumstances.” Gladio said, searching Prompto’s eyes for understanding.

The blond slowly nodded and furrowed his eyebrows in thought. “Does...does that mean it won’t hurt when we...y’know?…’cause it always hurt when they forced me.” Prompto mumbled sorrowfully.

Gladio’s heart broke for a second time at his omega’s words. His poor baby had suffered from unthinkable acts of violence. The alpha couldn’t imagine being forced daily to have unprepared painful sex with no relief in sight. The fact that Prompto had survived under such brutality was astonishing. Gladio needed to put his omega’s fears to rest. Gladio and his husbands would spend hours preparing Prompto if it meant he felt nothing but bliss in bed. Gladio personally would treat Prompto’s delicate body with the utmost care and respect. 

“You might feel some discomfort at first, but it shouldn’t be painful. Sex shouldn’t hurt for the receptive partner. It if does, the other person is doing something terribly wrong.” The alpha said softly, reaching out to grab Prompto’s hand in his. 

Prompto nodded while lacing his small fingers with the shield’s large ones. He was relieved to hear the alpha’s gentle reassurance. Prompto trusted him. He trusted Gladio with his life. 

“Have you ever been with someone...I mean...with your consent?” Gladio continued, his amber eyes full of sadness. The shield had always hoped Prompto had met someone in the brothels. Maybe another omega that provided him some sort of pleasure in such a horrible place. 

“No…never.” Prompto said quietly, locking his eyes on their entwined fingers. “But I want to...I want to be with someone...for it to feel good.”

Gladio held back his immediate thoughts from leaving his lips. The shield wanted to reassure the omega that he’d spend his life making him feel amazing. That if Gladio had his way, Prompto would feel nothing but ecstasy in his bed. The shield would worship the beautiful omega if given the chance. But today wasn’t the day for such declarations. Prompto had just experienced his first taste of intimacy, as well as the shock of his body doing things he’d never felt before. The omega needed time to absorb his new experiences before entering into deeper territory. 

“I promise one day you will, and it’ll feel better than ‘good.’ You have my word.” Gladio whispered as he tugged the small omega into his arms and kissed his forehead. 

“I’ll make sure you feel amazing, pretty baby.” The alpha’s whispered words sent the omega’s heart fluttering once again, and all previous anxiety disappeared leaving nothing but amorous feelings behind. 

Prompto nuzzled his nose into the crook of the shield’s neck and let out a quiet, satisfied moan. The omega quietly replayed his first kiss in his mind, and he smiled into the soft skin of the alpha holding him. Prompto’s first kiss had been everything he’d hoped for and more. He was finding intimacy to be a very addicting feeling, and the omega felt no need to fight his desires. After Gladio’s positive reaction to his request, Prompto now had the confidence boost he needed to approach the other two alphas he treasured. 

Tomorrow he’d seek them out, but today he’d stay in his Shield’s arms. Prompto was hopelessly in love.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry for not updating sooner. I am experiencing an extreme lack of motivation and doubt about my writing. I've been working on this chapter on and off for about a month. I am so happy to finally finish it. :)
> 
> If any of you readers that also write have tips on how to beat a motivation slump, let me know. I could use some advice!
> 
> I appreciate all your comments and kudos, you guys are the best!

Ignis could sense the change in Prompto the minute he walked through the door. He and Noctis had just returned from their long, uneventful public outing. It was nearly midnight and they were both tired to the bone. But despite how fatigued the advisor was, he immediately noticed the alluring scent that hadn’t been there that morning. He quickly deduced that their resident omega was the source of the inviting smell. The blond was casually lounging on the couch, draped over Gladio as was a normal occurrence. The Shield under the omega was comfortably sleeping, and the blond was quietly watching the huge muted television across the room. 

Or so he appeared to be watching. 

Ignis furrowed his eyebrows as he silently entered the living room. Prompto didn’t appear to hear him because he continued staring off into space with a sated smile playing on his lips. The omega was resting easily on the Shield’s bare chest while casually running his hands along the planes of the alpha’s numerous muscles. Ignis had seen Prompto do this before, but something about this moment was different. Prompto’s touch was filled with reverence. His gaze was soft, curious…loving. Ignis had seen Prompto’s flirtatious side before, but his current demeanor and scent were far more intimate and lustful than a simple flirty mood. The advisor needed to know what spurred this sensual aura his omega was currently exuding. Ignis’s calculative mind went into overdrive. 

From behind him, Noctis lazily kicked off his shoes and shrugged out of his stifling royal garb. Before Ignis could open his mouth, the King had darted over to the couch and was now pulling a startled Prompto up and off his Shield. The omega yelped in surprise, but after realizing it was only Noctis, he happily accepted the King’s embrace. Ignis watched quietly as the blond wrapped his legs around Noctis’s waist and allowed him to carry him over to the opposite couch.

Ignis continued to watch as Noctis made himself comfortable with his captured treasure. Prompto cuddled up close to the King, the same sated smile on his lips as before. Ignis took in his flushed skin, lidded eyes, and tantalizing scent. Yes, something was very different about Prompto. Ignis couldn’t ever recall seeing the omega in such a... suggestive state. 

“Missed you, babe.” Noctis mumbled as he nosed Prompto’s blond locks. The King had gotten used to seeing Prompto all day, every day. It had been several weeks since he’d been separated from his small love for more than a few hours. Noctis found that he hated being without his favorite blond. He had another full month of family leave left, but the King was already dreading the return to his grueling, Prompto-less schedule. 

“I missed you too.” Prompto whispered into the King’s shoulder. “I always miss you when you’re gone.”

After a few more moments of silent observation, Ignis’s mind settled on the only likely reason Prompto was smelling so heavenly: he’d been aroused at some point that day.  


Ignis quietly made his way over to the couch Gladio was sleeping on and purposely sat down heavily to wake the resting shield. Something had occurred in the chambers while he and Noctis were away, and Ignis was determined to find out what. He had a feeling Gladio was the culprit. 

“Jeez, Iggy...I was sleeping.” Gladio groaned out as he blearily rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. Ignis merely stared at him pointedly before folding his hands in his lap. At that small action, Gladio immediately sat up and frowned. Ignis always became extra proper when he was upset. 

“What’s bothering you, babe?” The Shield prodded, reaching out to gently touch Ignis’s shoulder. When Ignis immediately shrugged his hand away, Gladio knew he was the cause of his anger. Seeing as he and Ignis were perfectly fine before he left that morning, Gladio knew what this animosity was about. Ignis had picked up on Prompto’s change in scent and behavior. 

Gladio silently prepared for the verbal onslaught he knew was coming. 

“Did you touch him, Gladiolus?” Ignis hissed, sharp green eyes locking with guilty amber. 

“I’m not gonna lie.” Gladio offered with a small nod. The Shield held back a cringe as an enraged scowl transformed Ignis’s fine features. Ignis could be downright terrifying when pissed off. 

From the opposite couch, Noctis was drawn out of his omega-nuzzling by the angry scent of his advisor. The King had been so caught up in scenting his sweet prize that he hadn’t heard the beginning of his husbands’ conversation. Judging by Ignis’s rare show of anger, whatever had transpired between the two alphas wasn’t positive. 

“Why? I told you he’s not ready yet.” Ignis growled as he clenched his gloved hands tightly against his lap. The advisor tried desperately to control his rage; he hated to appear out of control. But Prompto was his soft spot. No one had ever made the advisor feel so protective. Prompto brought out his primal alpha urges; his inherent need to safeguard his omega was something that couldn’t be controlled, no matter how hard he tried. And although Gladio was his beloved husband, he was still a rival alpha that had touched his omega before Ignis deemed him ready for such intimacy. 

At Ignis’s furious words, Noctis sighed into Prompto’s soft hair. The King knew the topic of mating with Prompto wouldn’t be addressed without a fight. Both Gladio and Ignis were extremely strong-willed and differed greatly in what they believed was best for their omega. Ever since they’d been introduced as children, Gladio and Ignis had been fiercely competitive and prone to disagreement. They would often fight as teenagers about how to best train and guide their shared ward, the Prince. More often than not, Ignis came out on top. Although prideful, Gladio didn’t enjoy prolonged conflict and would usually submit to Ignis for the sake of harmony. But in certain cases, neither would back down easily. Thus, Noctis usually had to intervene by separating and calming his aggressive mates. From the spark of anger that flashed in Gladio’s expressive eyes, tonight was going to be one of those instances. 

“Oh calm down, Iggy. I didn’t approach him, he approached me.” Gladio said in annoyance. Ignis’s accusatory tone was making his skin tingle and his jaw tighten in frustration. 

“But you know better, Gladiolus. You should’ve said no.” Ignis returned with fury, before snapping his eyes over to Prompto who was biting his lip nervously. The omega’s face was red with embarrassment. Prompto hated when people talked about him; especially while right in front of him. 

“Iggy…” Prompto spoke quietly, hoping to defend his actions. The last thing the omega wanted was Gladio to be blamed for something he initiated. But Ignis’s eyes had returned to the source of his wrath: a now fuming Gladio. 

“He’s fragile, Gladio!” Ignis snapped furiously. “He needs more time.”

“Fucking hell, Iggy. He’s the one that gets to make that decision. Who are you to say when he’s ready?”

“Who are you to take advantage of a vulnerable, abused omega?!” 

“Iggy, please. I-” Prompto tried to interject. He hated seeing his alphas so upset, especially at one another. But what made it worse was that although he hated the arguing, Prompto didn’t regret coming on to Gladio. In fact, he could feel himself getting frustrated with Ignis’s lack of understanding. Couldn’t he see Prompto _wanted_ to be loved. Couldn’t he sense it?

Ignis ignored Prompto’s plea. He was unwilling to accept an apology from the omega for something he deemed entirely Gladio’s fault. 

“Don’t you dare, Ignis. Don’t ever fucking imply that I’d take advantage of him. I’d _never_ hurt him, and you know it.” 

“You might not intend to hurt him, but you’re careless and too impulsive. Just because he says he’s ready doesn’t mean he is.” 

“But I-” Prompto tried again, only to be ignored once again as Ignis and Gladio continued to argue heatedly with each other. After being blatantly disregarded for a third time, a strange emotion started to form in the omega’s heart. It was a rare feeling, one that Prompto had learned to swiftly bury at the beginning of his enslavement. He was angry.

Anger was a dangerous feeling to have as a sex slave. Angry outbursts in the rings guaranteed you a bruised and bloody face, or worse. Anger only made your days long and miserable. So as a child, Prompto quickly learned to separate himself from his anger. But now, having lived so many months with the liberal alphas and being encouraged daily to speak his mind, he could no longer restrain his angry emotions. 

Prompto knew he was ready to mate. More than ready. He didn’t want or need anyone else deciding when he was fit for intimacy. Prompto knew he could say no, and he trusted the alphas would stop in such a case. So why was Ignis so against his choice? Did he not trust Prompto to know his own needs and desires? Or did he believe he knew better than the omega. That as an alpha, he knew what was best for him. It certainly felt like it. 

“Seriously, Iggy. Let him make his own choices. All I did was kiss him, and he handled it fine. He liked it, just ask him.” Gladio growled as Ignis continued to stare him down in anger. 

“Or maybe he wanted to please _you_ and pretended to like it. How can-” Ignis started before being silenced by an angry yell he’d never imagined could come from such a sweet-natured person. Prompto had pulled away from Noctis’s embrace and was now standing, facing the two heated alphas on the opposite couch. His face was scrunched in frustration and his small fists clenched at his sides. 

“Shut up! I know what’s best for me. I know what I want.” Prompto said angrily. It took all of his strength not to look away from Ignis’s piercing gaze. Prompto couldn’t recall the last time he stood up for himself. Prompto was taught, through hundreds of painful strikes to the face, that an omega was to be silent and obey the orders of alphas. Prompto was an obedient omega and never challenged his master’s word. But having tasted freedom and independence, Prompto could no longer be silent and let others make decisions for him. No matter how well intentioned those decisions were. 

“Prompto, I don’t think you understand-” Ignis began to say, before being cut off once again by the upset omega.

“No, I do understand. Listen to me.” Prompto pleaded, his tone softening slightly as he searched Ignis’s eyes for understanding. 

“Prompto-”

“Listen to me!” The blond insisted, his tone turning angrier and his face reddening in response to Ignis’s attempt to silence him. This time, the advisor shut his mouth and nodded. Gladio also quieted, stunned into silence by Prompto’s outburst. 

“You don’t understand how long I’ve wanted this. How many nights I’ve dreamed about someone loving me.” Prompto started. He nervously clasped his hands together and forced back the tears threatening to escape. 

“Daydreaming about being cared for...being someone’s mate. That’s what I thought about every time someone forced me down. It’s the only thing that helped me through my days. I would pray to the Astrals and beg them not to let me die without being hugged once, or kissed once.” Prompto paused and took a deep breath before continuing.

“When I wasn’t being used, I spent my days chained to a wall or locked in a cage. No one talked to me, and I had nothing to occupy my time. I couldn’t do anything but dream. That’s all I had. So believe me, I know my desires. I know what I want. I’ve spent years dreaming about my ideal life.” 

“Before I met you all, my idea of a loving mate was someone who didn’t hit me every day and used my real name. All I wanted was someone to call me Prompto. Not bitch, slut, fuckhole, or cunt.”

As the vulgar words left his mouth, Prompto noticed all three of his alphas flinch in shock. Prompto forced himself to continue.

“But then you found me, and you treated me better than my best daydreams. I never imagined being called darling or beautiful. I never imagined being able to lie next to someone and be touched gently. I never imagined anyone giving a shit about my consent for anything”

Prompto paused for a second and locked eyes with the floor. He could feel his earlier anger slowly seeping away into sorrow as he considered his next words. Ignis’s negative assumptions about his kiss with Gladio had shaken the confidence he felt earlier that morning. 

“I-Iggy, I know what I want. You’ve all shown me amazing kindness...but I’m a selfish omega and I want more than friendship. I want to be your mate. I want to be yours. Do you not trust me?”

“Y-you told me to speak my mind. You told me to stand up for myself. B-but now that I am, you don’t believe I know my own mind? Are you seriously worried about me, or do you just not want me? I’ll understand if you don’t.” 

The omega all but whispered his last words before a choked sob escaped his lips. Prompto felt childish for crying about such a thing, but he was so pathetically in love with Ignis. The possibility of rejection was almost too painful to bear. 

From his seat on the couch, Ignis sat rigid and shocked into silence. A swarm of various emotions overtook his being. Guilt was the most prominent, followed by an intense pride at seeing Prompto finally stand up for himself. The omega had finally spoken his mind. Unfortunately, it was due to Ignis’s poor actions. For once in his life, Ignis struggled with finding the correct words to say.

Sitting behind the omega, the only person who hadn’t participated in the argument sat silently in thought. Prompto’s tears had a strong effect on the King. Ever since the first night when Prompto had sobbed during his medical exam, Noctis’s heart physically hurt at the sight of his tearful omega. The King wouldn’t allow Prompto to continue crying without any comfort. The poor omega looked terribly rejected and alone; something that Noctis wouldn’t stand for. The King decided to put an end to the uncomfortable silence and take his omega to bed. His mates could continue their pissing match alone in the living room. Tonight, they were barred from the bedroom. 

Prompto continued to cry pitifully to himself as he stared at the floor. When he felt himself being lifted into comforting arms and carried away from the room, he didn’t resist. He vaguely heard Noctis’s terse statement as they departed.

“You two can sleep in the guestroom.” 

As Noctis made his way to the master bedroom with his omega, he considered Prompto’s heartfelt and angry words. The omega had spoken so passionately about his feelings that Noctis no longer felt hesitant to act on his desires. The King wanted the beautiful omega badly, and if Prompto felt he was ready for such intimacy, who was he to deny him?

Upon entering the bedroom, Noctis gently settled Prompto on the bed and pulled away with a gentle kiss to his blond locks. The King headed over to the large wardrobe across the room and sourced a pair of sleep pants for himself and a large t-shirt for Prompto. The omega had multiple pairs of pajamas, but lately he’d been choosing to wear his alphas clothing to bed. Prompto had bashfully mentioned he enjoyed the softness of their worn tees, but Noctis knew it was really because of their scents. Omegas thrived on being surrounded by their mates scents, and although Prompto was still unmated, their mating pull strongly affected the omega’s natural urges. 

“Here baby, you’ll be more comfortable in this.” Noctis said quietly as he approached the bed. 

Prompto silently accepted the offered tee and shrugged out of his skinny jeans and hoodie. The blond had also recently started changing in front of the alphas. Once so incredibly shy, Prompto initially refused to change unless completely alone. He also preferred to cover as much skin as possible. However, as the weeks turned into months, Prompto started wearing less and less. His favorite clothing items were now his super tight jeans and huge variety of tank tops that outlined the muscle he was gaining from exercise and gun practice. 

As Prompto changed into his comfy tee, one that smelled distinctly of Gladio, Noctis changed into his sleep pants. The night was unusually warm for late winter, so the King decided to forgo a shirt for the night.

“Noctis…” The King heard Prompto say as he kicked his dress pants into the corner of the room. 

“Yeah, Prom?” Noctis replied with a reassuring smile. The omega was sitting on the bed in his tee, legs pulled to his chest and blond hair mused from the removal of his hoodie. His tears from earlier had finally stopped, and the lonely scent he was exuding earlier had disappeared. In its place was a tentatively hopeful scent. Prompto was mulling over a question. The King sat next to him on the bed and waited patiently for the omega to say what was on his mind. After several moments of silence, Prompto scooted closer to the King and laid his head against his shoulder.  
Noctis took the opportunity to wrap an arm around the blond and rub his wrist affectionately. 

It took a few minutes of gentle comfort before Prompto finally opened his mouth to speak. 

“Do you want me?” The omega asked, his cheeks flushing a bright red at his loaded question. The omega fiddled quietly with the hem of his tee as he awaited Noctis’s answer. The King’s scent remained passive and his touch gentle, never faltering. His non-reaction was actually encouraging to the blond, for he hadn’t pulled away. 

Although Prompto couldn’t tell, Noctis’s heart began beating wildly at his timid words. There were several ways one could answer such a question. He could simply say yes, or use many expressive words to assure the omega of his love. Or, he could physically answer Prompto’s question. Noctis was a man of few words. When it came to love, he preferred to show it rather than profess it. Noctis tended to shy away from declarations of love and preferred to express his feelings in intimate actions. But Prompto was special, so he would get both. 

The King leaned to the side and gently pulled the blond into his lap. He turned Prompto so that they were face to face before giving him a small, affectionate smile. With a quick motion, the King gently tugged the blond forward so that his lips caressed a delicate blushing ear. 

“Want you more than anything, love.” The King whispered while at the same time wrapping his arms tightly around Prompto’s slim waist. The tickling of his breath and scratch of his beard caused the blond to shiver in response. 

A burst of happy butterflies took flight in Prompto’s stomach at the King’s words. He suddenly felt the urge to laugh in response to the intense feeling inside him. Prompto submitted to the urge and a happy giggle escaped his lips; a giggle which quickly transformed into a surprised moan. Noctis had started trailing light kisses across the omega’s neck, stopping at times to scent the delicious smelling blond. 

“You’re so beautiful, my omega.” Noctis whispered between presses to freckled skin. The more kisses he lavished on the blond, the noisier the omega became. When Prompto brought his fist up to stifle his moans, Noctis gently pulled his hand away. 

“Don’t, babe. It’s okay to make noise.” Noctis comforted as Prompto bit back another sound. 

“W-wasn’t supposed to...before.” Prompto mumbled as he traced his fingers along Noctis’s back. When he reached the large scar from the King’s childhood injury, his touch turned reverent. Noctis was breathtaking, scars and all.

“You can say and do whatever you want with me, Prom. I think you sound amazing.” Noctis stated with a gentle press to the blond’s mating gland. Prompto gasped in surprise at the gentle, yet extremely arousing touch to his sensitive gland. With the royal’s reassurance, the blond could no longer control the litany of noises that escaped his mouth as Noctis lavished his gland with attention. 

Noctis was thoroughly enjoying exploring the gorgeous blond in his lap. Prompto was so pretty, and soft, and thoroughly intoxicating. However, the King knew he needed to pull away sooner than later. If they continued at this rate, the royal wasn’t sure he could resist biting Prompto’s neck and mating him right there. As a royal, mating came with strict rules and protocol. Noctis couldn’t mate with Prompto before they had their marriage ceremony. And they couldn’t have a marriage ceremony without a proper courtship period. Noctis was King, but even _he_ had to obey the laws of the Crown. With a frustrated sigh, Noctis gave Prompto’s neck one last kiss before pulling away.

“We should sleep, Prom. I’ve got a lot to explain to you...about mating and courtship...all that. There’s a whole lot of shit required of royals and their prospective mates. I promise we’ll talk first thing tomorrow. I’ll even wake up before noon.”

“Okay.” Prompto whispered happily while in a sated daze. The omega pulled away from Noctis to settle on the bed. After turning off the lights, the King quickly pulled the warm comforters up and over his omega before joining him. The blond was soon tucked against him, his golden locks tickling the royal’s nose. Noctis was feeling oddly needy at the moment and didn’t want to separate from his sunflower. 

After a long day of public affairs, a stressful argument among his mates and omega, and the emotional intimacy he’d shared with the blond, Noctis was beyond exhausted. Upon securing Prompto to his chest, he immediately shut his eyes and savored the oncoming pull of sleep. 

“Noct…?”

“Huh…?” 

“Will you kiss me...you know...here?” Prompto asked. Noctis cracked open one eyelid to find Prompto with his index finger pressed to his soft lips. Although dark, Noctis could make out the flush on the omega’s freckled cheeks. The King chuckled affectionately before leaning down to gently place a chaste kiss on his angel’s lips.

“I’ll give you a proper kiss tomorrow, babe.” Noctis mumbled after he pulled away from the smiling omega. “Night, love.”

“Night…” Prompto whispered back. When Noctis’s breathing deepened seconds after he closed his eyes, the omega quietly finished his sentence. 

“...love.”

\--

The next morning, Ignis woke earlier than usual. The advisor had slept restlessly during the night. His mind was plagued with thoughts of the previous night’s argument. After Noctis departed with Prompto, Ignis and Gladio were left to their miserable selves. 

_“...wasn’t expecting that.” Gladio mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Ignis glanced over at him with guilt filled, regretful eyes._

_“I feel like utter shit.” The advisor said simply, the rare curse word indicating the extreme self-loathing he felt for his poor actions._

_“We all make mistakes, Iggy.” Gladio offered with a gentle pat on his husband’s knee._

_“This isn’t a small mistake, Gladio. I’ve likely destroyed his trust in me.” Ignis lamented, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration._

_Ignis rarely regretted the choices he made in life. The advisor painstakingly studied, investigated, and prepared to prevent such regret. However, he sometimes slipped up and allowed his emotions to get the better of him. Tonight, was a rare occurrence, and Ignis felt terribly uncomfortable and upset over the harm he might have caused one so dear to him._  


_“Don’t be so dramatic, Ig. Prompto loves you. Yeah, you’ve hurt his feelings but I know he’ll forgive you.”_

_“If he does, he’s too sweet for his own good.” Ignis whispered before leaning over to lay his head on Gladio’s shoulder. The Shield accepted his husband. Gladio couldn’t stay angry at Ignis for long. He loved him too much._

_“My apologies to you, my love.” Ignis whispered into the Shield’s shoulder._

_“We’re cool Iggy. Let’s put this night to rest.”_

Ignis had never intended to hurt Prompto’s feelings. He never wanted his omega to feel belittled or incapable of making his own decisions. Ignis wanted Prompto to be strong and independent. To speak his mind without fear of repercussions. Ignis had made a mistake by being overprotective. He was so afraid of Prompto being hurt again, that he let his own fears stifle the sweet omega’s confidence. He had hurt his omega’s feelings, and the reality of his actions stung the proud advisor. 

Feeling restless, Ignis decided to get an early start on breakfast. The advisor placed a gentle, apologetic kiss on his husband’s brow before departing the room for the kitchen. After scoping out the ingredients on hand, Ignis decided to prepare one of Prompto’s favorite meals in apology for his poor choice of words the night before. He also prepared ingredients for a separate meal; Gladio’s favorite. Ignis still felt awful about his harsh words directed at the Shield. 

The advisor zoned out as he started preparing the food. Cooking was one of Ignis’s favorite stress relieving activities. He found that the rhythmic chopping and stirring calmed his tense muscles, and the smell of heavenly spices eased the headaches brought on by anxiety. The advisor tended to lose himself in his thoughts while cooking, tuning out the rest of the world and the problems residing in it. 

And thus, when slender arms wrapped around his waist from behind, Ignis startled in surprise. The advisor squwaked in a very undignified manner and immediately set down his knife before he harmed himself or his intruder. 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you…” Came the soft, worried voice of the omega that had plagued Ignis’s dreams all night. 

Ignis turned in the omega’s embrace and looked down into large, apologetic violet eyes. Prompto’s hair was messy from sleep and he wore nothing but one of Gladio’s t-shirts that hung to his knees. His cheeks were flushed, as was often the case when he’d just woken, and Ignis spotted a small pillow mark on his left cheek. To put it simply, Prompto looked adorably beautiful, and Ignis wanted nothing more than to kiss him senseless. But first, an apology was in order. 

“Prompto…” Ignis started, before reaching down and lifting the light omega into his arms. The alpha gently sat the blond on the countertop so that the omega could look directly at him. Ignis didn’t want Prompto to look up at him. For his apology, they would stare eye-to-eye as equals. 

“Prompto, I owe you an apology.” Ignis started while reaching out to clasp one of the omega’s hands. “I treated you badly yesterday, and I am awfully sorry.” 

“It’s okay…” Prompto answered with a shrug. Ignis shook his head no in response. 

“No, it’s not. I was wrong not to listen to you. To speak as if I were wiser...to imply that you don’t know your own desires. It is not my right to make decisions for you. Please forgive me.” 

Prompto blushed at the apology and glanced down at his lap. The omega couldn’t recall ever being apologized to. Prompto had done his fair share of begging for other’s forgiveness, but never had anyone asked for his. Especially not a high-ranking, terribly handsome alpha. 

“I....I forgive you Iggy...let’s forget it ever happened, ‘kay?” The omega replied, offering Ignis a soft smile and a squeeze to his hand. 

At Prompto’s easy forgiveness and gentle touch, Ignis had to restrain himself from pulling the sweet-hearted omega into a loving kiss. Ignis wasn’t sure he deserved such a thing after his poor actions. 

“Darling, what you said yesterday...about if I didn’t want you…” Ignis started, watching in distress as Prompto’s eyes immediately lost their shine. The omega nodded dejectedly, as if expecting rejection. Ignis quickly reached out and cupped Prompto’s cheek. The advisor gently coaxed Prompto’s chin up so that the blond’s eyes met with his again. 

“I want you, Prompto. As my friend, my lover...my mate. But I must admit, I’m terrified of hurting you. I couldn’t forgive myself if I harmed you, Prompto.”

Ignis sighed and stroked his thumb along the pillow mark on Prompto’s cheek. “You’ve endured so many cruelties, my love. I couldn’t bear to be the cause of any more pain. You are so dear to me, so precious, and I love you like I love my husbands.”

Ignis paused as Prompto’s eyes filled with tears at his heartfelt confession. Under his palm, he could feel the small quivers the omega was fighting to control. Ignis stroked him in comfort before making his plea.

“I want to be with you, like you’ve asked. I just have one request. Please...please promise me you’ll tell me when you’re uncomfortable? If you don’t like something, or you don’t want to be touched in some fashion, please tell me? Promise me, please.”

Prompto didn’t hesitate to nod in agreement. “I promise, Iggy.”

Ignis smiled at his response.  


Deep down, the advisor was still terrified for the omega’s wellbeing. But last night, while staring up at the ceiling in thought, Ignis realized that he would always worry for Prompto. Just like he always fretted when Gladio went on missions, or Noctis suffered a bad day from his chronic back pain. Ignis would worry for his loved ones until the day he died. It was his reality, and he would deal with it. And just like Ignis kept his worrisome thoughts about Gladio and Noctis to himself, he would do the same for Prompto. Because the beautiful omega deserved to live his life the way he wished; not to be hampered by the fears of others. Ignis would never step in the way of Prompto’s desires again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Chapter Warning***  
> This chapter includes a violent scene. It's not too graphic, but please be aware. No sexual violence. 
> 
>  
> 
> To all the people who posted suggestions on how to beat writers block, thanks so much. Many of you suggested writing short stories, and I started a couple of one-shots because of you. I'll be sure to post them once they've been edited. 
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments! Love you guys!

Prompto loved being in love. He adored everything about it. From waking up to a gentle kiss in the morning, to whispered words of affection in the middle of the night; Prompto lived for it. To love someone with all his heart, and to have that love returned, was something the omega treasured.

The alphas and their omega fell easily into romance. They’d all agreed that taking things slowly was the best course of action. So far, Prompto had only shared heated kisses and teasing touches while clothed. The omega dreamed of more, but he enjoyed the slow build of intimacy. By moving slowly, Prompto was able to truly discover his alphas; their likes and dislikes, quirks and romantic personalities. Each alpha was wonderfully unique, and Prompto loved the variety of intimacy he was smothered in. 

With Noctis, love was a rollercoaster. The King treated Prompto no different than his husbands in that he was both lazy and passionate in love. Prompto took both his personalities in stride. When the king was in what Gladio dubbed “cat moods”, he liked to laze around and be pampered. Prompto liked this mood primarily because he could stroke the King’s hair and kiss his face to his heart’s content. Noctis would simply lay for hours, eyes closed as if sleeping, with a curious Prompto draped over his body. Both Ignis and Gladio found Prompto’s love of lazy Noctis adorable and would sometimes watch the blond kiss heart shapes onto their King’s brow. On other days, Noctis was very expressive and especially loved to lather his omega’s mating glands in attention. Those days usually ended with Ignis dragging the omega off of the King to prevent a premature mating. 

Gladio was handsy, just as Prompto expected. The alpha did everything with passion, and love wasn’t an exception. Gladio’s kisses and touch were heated, and Prompto often found himself dizzy with lust after a make out session. It didn’t help that Gladio’s bond with Prompto was so deep. The omega soon discovered that parting from an imprinted mate so soon after intimacy wasn’t healthy. Thus, Prompto usually made sure he had sufficient time for cuddling before loving on the big alpha. As well as being the most physical, Gladio was also the boldest of the alphas. For instance, while Ignis and Noctis refrained from touching Prompto’s ass, Gladio obsessed over it. The Shield never pushed too far, always only stroking or laying his palms against his rear. Prompto enjoyed the touch, and he couldn’t wait until the other two alphas were comfortable enough to touch him so intimately

Ignis was a tender gentleman, and overwhelmingly romantic. The advisor enjoyed whispering his affections into Prompto’s ear, usually in the mornings when Prompto was slowly waking up. The advisor could make Prompto blush with words alone. With Ignis, Prompto usually initiated anything beyond chaste kisses. The advisor was still hesitant with physical intimacy, so Prompto learned to cherish every kiss and touch he received from him. But every day, the omega received something new from the kind alpha. A gentle caress of his lower back, a lingering kiss to his mating glands, Ignis became bolder with time. And Prompto could sense a fire within him. Ignis was controlling a passion that Prompto longed to unleash. One day he would. 

As the threesome slowly transformed into a foursome, Prompto started becoming curious about the alphas unusual union. He wondered how the alphas all met and what their lives were like before they married. Noctis had explained to Prompto the courting process required to mate with a royal, and Prompto wondered if Ignis and Gladio had adhered to the same rules. Or maybe alphas weren’t required to be courted. Prompto wanted to know. 

So, one evening, Prompto broached the topic. It was a quiet weekday night. Ignis and Noctis were sprawled out on a couch; Noctis demanding to be petted. On the opposite couch Prompto was happily engaged in one of his favorite activities: combing his Shield’s luscious locks.

Gladio’s glorious hair was a beast to maintain. It usually took the Shield over an hour to detangle his hair after showers. When the alpha threatened to shave his head in frustration one morning, Prompto had bolted to the bathroom and demanded he hand over his comb. Ever since, the omega had dutifully detangled the alpha’s hair with the utmost care.  


As Gladio sat in front of the couch on the floor, a book held up to his nose, Prompto sat behind him on the couch carefully sectioning out hair to comb. The omega worked in silence for several moments before Gladio grunted below him.

“Prom, you’re overthinking again…”

The omega laughed softly and tugged affectionately at Gladio’s hair. The omega had discovered a kink of Gladio’s the day before. The big alpha _loved_ having his hair pulled. 

“Okay, okay.” Prompto said, looking up to find both Noctis and Ignis lazily watching him. The blond smiled in response to their attention. 

“How’d you guys start dating? Like…what was it like? Was it romantic?” Prompto asked with a small blush. Prompto loved romance. He was a sucker for happily ever after stories, and the alphas seemed to have the perfect relationship. Prompto was more than ready to join their union. 

To his surprise, Noctis spoke first.

“It was…interesting.” The King started as he idly played with the wedding ring on Ignis’s finger. “Most people don’t believe it, but me and Gladio were both virgins when we married. We had no clue what we were doing.”

Prompto’s eyebrows rose at the King’s words. He expected both the King and his Shield to have dated often while they were young. Both men were gorgeous, and Noctis was a royal and Gladio a noble. He couldn’t imagine anyone rejecting their advances. 

“It’s not that we wanted to be virgins.” Gladio spoke up as he closed his book. “It was required of us. Crown Princes and Princesses aren’t supposed to have sex outside of marriage. It’s to prevent illegitimate heirs.”

Prompto nodded in understanding. That made sense. But still, Noctis didn’t sneak around? Not once? It was a boggling revelation. 

“But why you?” Prompto inquired to Gladio while tugging the hair at the nape of his neck. He suppressed a smirk of delight when the Shield shuddered in pleasure. Oh, Prompto loved pulling such responses out of the big alpha. 

“My dad would’ve killed me. The King’s Shield abides by the same rules as the King. If Noctis couldn’t have relations outside of marriage, neither could I.” 

Prompto paused as he considered his next question. It was an awkward question. But Prompto was dying to know.

“So…was it awkward then…that first night?” He asked, his face flaming red from the personal question. Noctis outright laughed in response and Gladio followed him with a chuckle of his own.

“Naw…Iggy made sure it was fucking amazing.” Gladio barked. The advisor, who had been silent so far, jolted and flushed as pink as Prompto. 

“Gladiolus!”

“Don’t be a prude, Iggy. Prom deserves to know about your legendary bedroom skills.”

“Gladio, don’t be vulgar.” Ignis admonished, awkwardly pushing his visor up his nose. “We’ll have this conversation when the time comes.” 

“Wait, so you weren’t a virgin when you married?” Prompto blurted out, eyes wide with curiosity. Of all of the alphas, Prompto had Ignis earmarked as the least experienced with dating. Turns out he was wrong. 

“Iggy was a player in college. You wouldn’t believe the things he did...” Noctis said with an evil smirk.

Ignis had indeed played the field in his younger days. Ignis was a commoner from Tenebrae and therefore despite his high position, was not held to the same standards as Noctis and Gladio. The advisor had been with both female and male alphas and betas. The only reason he hadn’t dated an omega was because 95% of Insomnian omegas were female. After dating several females of both secondary genders, Ignis quickly learned he preferred males. Unfortunately, meeting a male omega of the same age was a rare occurrence. 

“That’s enough, gentlemen.” Ignis scolded, his tone final. Ignis didn’t care to think about his past relationships. All he desired was his husbands and the beautiful omega across the room. 

The room settled back into silence as Prompto considered his next question. The omega had been thinking about this question for years. Dreaming about it. He wanted to know.  
“What…what’s it like to be mated?” Prompto asked quietly, stopping his combing and locking eyes with the alphas across the room. 

After several thoughtful seconds, Noctis surprised Prompto again by speaking first. 

“Incredible. Amazing. The best. Everything I’ve ever wanted.” The King said honestly, returning his hand to play with Ignis’s ring finger. Prompto could sense the surge of emotion in the room; and it was full of love and adoration. 

“Then I can’t wait.” Prompto whispered. 

The alphas and their omega talked late into the night. The alphas shared about their relationship, the ups and downs, the good and bad. They shared how they fell in love, and how they battled to legitimize their rare union. They spoke of their dreams, how they longed to complete their pack and start a family. And Prompto listened, and as the hours passed, he fell deeper and deeper in love with his alphas. 

That night, they decided as a foursome that they’d announce their courtship in six months’ time. They wanted time to be with each other without the input of nobles and the public. They wanted to move slowly and enjoy every little moment, every new experience, together. They all agreed that taking their time was the best course of action. And so they slept soundly that night, having discussed and settled their future. 

But, the best-laid plans of mice and men often go awry. Because three days later, everything would go to hell.

\--

Their day started normally. After breakfast, Ignis dragged a reluctant Noctis out of the chambers for his monthly checkup with the Crown physician. The King hated anything to do with his childhood injury, but Ignis wouldn’t allow him to skip out on his exams. While Ignis and Noctis were away for the morning, Gladio and Prompto decided to hit the gun range. Prompto was working on beating an old record that hadn’t been rivaled in decades. Gladio always enjoyed watching the blond in his element, and the visits to the range also allowed him to catch up with the captains and observe new cadets. 

The Shield and omega chatted easily as they made their way across the Citadel. Prompto still wore his veil to the range, although he now removed the garment while among the stable hands. The stable staff were predominantly older beta males, and Prompto’s budding friendship with the elderly staff made him comfortable enough to go barefaced. The staff were required to remain silent about Prompto’s visits, and the loyal betas refused to say a word to others about the striking blond who visited them. The range, though, was still intimidating to the omega. Prompto knew he attracted attention. He was the only omega that visited the range. That coupled with his obvious relationship with the King and his Shield was cause for much tension. 

The range was lively at this time of day. New recruits were required to visit the range and achieve a certain accuracy before moving onto sword skills. Most recruits passed their accuracy exam within one month’s time. Once one cohort finished, another new cohort began. Thus, there was a constant revolving door of young soldiers.  
  
Prompto preferred not to use the booths near the loud alphas and betas. He tended to stay to himself, usually with Gladio or Noctis by his side. Today however, Gladio was immediately distracted by two captains inquiring about recent events in the Kingsglaive. Prompto was used to being separated from his alpha companions, and thus started prepping his guns for firing. Since the solstice, Prompto’s collection of firearms had steadily grown to six. His favorite was still the original revolver Gladio had gifted him, but the others, including a huge machine gun, were pretty exciting to fire. 

As he silently cleaned his weapons, Prompto’s nose wrinkled at a familiar scent making its way towards him. His mood immediately dampened as he recognized the familiar silhouette of the scent’s owner out of the corner of his eye. Prompto had successfully avoided this person the last three times he visited the range. Unfortunately, knowing this alpha’s track record, Prompto knew his luck would run out eventually. 

“Well if it isn’t the King’s favorite bitch. Haven’t seen you in a while.” 

Prompto felt anger bubble in his gut but forced himself to focus on his weapons. He was used to this. Shortly after Prompto started frequenting the range, a new cohort of soldiers began their firearms training. Earmarked for the Kingsglaive, the young alphas were a special unit made up of the military’s young elite. All of the soldiers were exceptionally talented; all except the alpha currently harassing him. 

Prompto had first encountered the unsavory alpha on his fifth visit to the range. Noctis had accompanied him on that visit, and as usual, was immediately surrounded by captains and starry-eyed glaives. Prompto had reluctantly separated from the King and busied himself in a corner, far away from the curious crowd surrounding the much-loved royal. He hadn’t expected anyone to approach him. Most of the soldiers who visited the range stayed far away from Prompto. The omega was clearly under the protection of the King, and none of them dared approach his charge. All except this alpha. Prompto had been startled out of his prepping by aggressive words spat in his direction. 

_“So, you’re the omega-whore the whole Citadel’s been talking about.”_

Prompto had stiffened at the unprovoked hostility directed at him. He’d never seen the alpha in his life. He was young and handsome, but his nasty smirk and cruel words ruined his attractive appearance. Prompto had ignored the man and instead focused on breathing through his sudden anxiety. The man had chuckled at Prompto’s non-reaction and eventually ambled away after a few more insults. 

But the harassment didn’t stop there. No, it continued and worsened. The alpha never approached Prompto when Noctis and Gladio were beside him. But whenever the alphas were distracted, the bully would sidle up to the omega and verbally berate him. Prompto never acknowledged the man. Not once. But his words stung. 

_“Heard you’re a prostitute omega for the King. Once he finds his real mate, you’ll be out.”_

_“I bet you wear that veil to hide the mattress marks on your face. ‘Cause I know you spend your days face down in the King’s bed.”_

_“I oughta rip that thing off your face and give your mouth a try.”_

_I’m surprised he lets you come here. An omega belongs on their back, legs spread.”_

_“I bet his shield is plowing you too. Surprised you can even walk.”_

_“I wonder if you could take my gun up your ass.”_

Of all people, Prompto was used to verbal abuse. Heck, he was used to all types of abuse. Physical, sexual, emotional…Prompto had suffered it. The words the alpha soldier spoke were crude and disgusting, but it wasn’t anything Prompto couldn’t handle. The omega never mentioned the harassment to his alphas. Other than the cruel soldier, Prompto loved visiting the range. He didn’t want to jeopardize one of his favorite hobbies over a few words. 

As his visits to the range increased, Prompto became privy to the gossip floating around the Kingsglaive. The young soldiers loved to gossip, and one of their favorite topics was Prompto’s tormentor. The omega soon discovered his name was Allek, and the alpha was extremely detested by his peers. The son of a Crown council member, Allek had only received his position in the special glaive unit because of his father’s influence. The alpha was highly inadequate for the elite cohort, and the other soldiers hated him for it. The young alpha was so poor at shooting that he’d initially held up his cohort from moving forward in their training. At some point, the Captain overseeing his unit made a rare move in allowing the other soldiers to continue without their final member. Allek was left behind, unable to move forward until he passed his exam. And seeing as he spent most of his visits playing on his phone and harassing Prompto, the alpha wouldn’t be graduating anytime soon. 

“Where’ve you been, little slut? Tied to a bed, perhaps?”

Prompto bit his lip in growing frustration. When first confronted with Allek, Prompto had been scared and full of anxiety. But as his confidence and firearms skills increased, Prompto no longer felt intimidated by the crude alpha. In fact, he was getting real close to snapping at the man. 

“Actually, I bet you were parked at the fridge. You’re getting fat.”

Prompto froze. 

The only way to describe the omega’s visceral reaction at the word “fat” was ice water being thrown over his head in sub-zero weather. Only in that moment did Prompto realize he hadn’t obsessed about his weight in weeks. He had been so busy _living_ , to focus on his changing body. After passing the threshold for a healthy weight for his height, Ignis stopped weighing him in the mornings. Instead, the alpha would gently ask him each morning how he was feeling about his disorder. Lately, Prompto would happily chirp that he was fine, before changing subjects. Prompto had finally reached a place where he could comfortably eat without anxiety and self-hatred. But now, his anxieties were rushing full force back from the depths they’d disappeared into. And Prompto was pissed. 

The omega could feel an intense anger forming below the surface of his body. How dare this man, who knew nothing of Prompto or his past, bring up such a sensitive topic? It enraged the blond that such a small word could have such a huge effect on his psyche. That after so many painful months of forcing himself to keep food down, crying into Ignis’s chest in the middle of the night, and struggling to talk himself out of ruminating, a cruel stranger could ruin all of his hard work. Well, Prompto wasn’t about to relapse. He’d come too far to stumble over the actions of an asshole. Prompto was finished listening to this man demean him. 

Forcing down his initial anxiety, Prompto straightened himself up and turned to look at the alpha sitting on the booth seat beside him. 

“Why the fuck are you here? Your unit graduated weeks ago. Heck, they’re probably official glaives by now. And you’re still here, picking on an omega that shoots better than you. Go find your gun and practice your shitty skills.” Prompto spat, before turning away to continue prepping his guns. 

The omega had never spoken to someone in such a harsh manner in his life. In the past, Prompto wouldn’t dream of speaking to an alpha in such a way. It was inconceivable. But times had changed, and Prompto wasn’t even the tiniest bit guilty for his words. He was furious, and he highly doubted he’d ever be this angry again. 

He was proven wrong in the next two seconds. 

When a burst of pain exploded on the left side of his face, Prompto was stunned. The pain was vicious and unexpected, and the omega zoned out as he attempted to process what had occurred. The throbbing sensation was familiar. Prompto had felt this pain before. He’d been hit in the face, hard. 

The anger the omega had felt seconds before erupted into pure rage. Prompto’s face stung, but his heart burned. He felt violated. After realizing his stay with the alpha mates was permanent, Prompto allowed himself to believe he’d never be hit again. He allowed himself to stop flinching when people raised their hands. He allowed his body to be comfortable without constant pain. And thus, the brutal strike was an affront to the sense of safety he’d come to know. And Prompto wouldn’t stand for it. Prompto liked his life, and he wouldn’t allow this creature to steal his safety. His happiness. Prompto was done being a punching bag, and this man would suffer for his actions.

Prompto waited quietly for his vision to focus before acting. The alpha was sitting beside him, a huge smirk on his face and his arms crossed in amusement. When the alpha momentarily glanced over his shoulder to see if he’d been seen hitting the Shield’s ward, Prompto made his move. Picking up his favorite revolver, Prompto lunged forward and hit the smug alpha as hard as he possibly could across his forehead. 

Time moved in slow motion. The alpha was caught unawares and immediately slumped and fell off his chair, knocked out cold. But Prompto wasn’t finished. The omega leaped at the alpha, following him to the floor and landing on top of him. From his position above the man, the blond started beating his face without abandon. Once he started, he couldn’t stop himself. Every ounce of anger he’d ever felt for every person that hurt him was released on the unconscious soldier. Words of hatred escaped his mouth as he beat the man bloody and bruised. The omega had never raged about the pain and humiliation he’d experienced. He’d always suffered in silence. Now that his fury had been unleashed, all the pain he’d ever felt in his short life was released in a battery of screamed words and strikes. Prompto had never felt violent in his life. But right then, he wanted to kill the alpha below him.

The occupants of the range were startled out of their various conversations and practice by an all-consuming hateful scent and a cry filled with vehemence. Those closest to the noise immediately zeroed in on the small omega brutally beating an unconscious alpha soldier. The glaives quickly surrounded the spectacle, unsure of how to address the situation. None of the soldiers would dare touch the King’s omega charge, even if just to pull him off the bloodied mess below him. The men watched in awe as the small omega relentlessly pummeled the comatose alpha with the barrel of his gun. During the scuffle, Prompto’s veil and hood had fallen away, revealing his features and bright blond hair. The alphas observing him were startled by the clearly foreign beauty before them. Their thoughts quickly turned from concern about the alpha, to curiosity about the mysterious omega that was finally revealed to them.

Across the room, Gladio stiffened as Prompto’s distressed scent hit him. Pushing past the captains still badgering him with questions, the Shield immediately locked eyes on a circle of soldiers surrounding something hidden. Gladio felt his heart drop as he realized Prompto was in the middle of the circle. Fearing the worst, the Shield ran over to the group and shoved several glaives out of his way. He was expecting to find a wounded Prompto. Never could he have imagined the sight that greeted him. 

Prompto was pistol whipping an alpha. Prompto, his tender-hearted, gentle omega was actively beating the shit out of a man three times his size. And he was showing no signs of stopping. 

“Prompto!” Gladio shouting, running towards the omega. As he knelt beside the swinging omega, the Shield grimaced at the state of the soldier. His face was unrecognizable and covered in gashes, but Gladio knew who he was based on his build. He was the council member’s son. 

“Prom, stop. It’s okay.” Gladio whispered as he grabbed the omega’s arm. Gladio was shocked out how much effort he had to exert to pull the omega away from his target. Prompto was light and usually easy to manhandle, but in his adrenaline-fueled rage, he was extremely strong. Although Gladio hated to restrain the omega in any way, he forced himself to grab both of Prompto’s arms and lock them behind his back. After restraining his arms, the alpha started releasing pheromones to calm the irate blond who was struggling against him. 

When the omega yelled a sentence, completely in foreign tongue, Gladio momentarily paused. The Shield couldn’t understand what his omega was saying, the language so more complex than Lucian. Prompto was clearly in a different mindset, no longer grounded in the real world. The Shield’s stomach turned as his brain raced with panicked thoughts. What had happened to Prompto to make him so angry? Had someone touched him? Gladio prayed Prompto hadn’t been sexually assaulted, and right under his nose. He’d never forgive himself for not being there to stop it. 

“Calm down, baby. You’re okay…just calm down.” Gladio whispered as the omega’s struggling lessened. After a few moments, the Shield was able to pry the bloodied weapon away from the blonds restrained hand. He then pulled the omega to his chest, tucking his face into the crook of his neck where his scent was stronger. Prompto continued to fight against him, but his resolve was weakening against Gladio’s intense scent. 

“Call a medic for him.” Gladio said to a nearby glaive while nodding towards the injured soldier. The man was gravely wounded, and Gladio was actually worried for his life. Being the son of a noble, the Shield knew this situation would blow up all over the Citadel. A Niflheim-born, former sex slave omega nearly killing the alpha son of a Lucian elite would be cause for outrage. Ignis, who usually handled the scandals hitting the Citadel, had his work cut out for him. 

“Prom?” Gladio prodded, turning back to focus on his omega. Prompto had finally stilled in his embrace and was staring off into the distance. The wild look in his eyes had disappeared and an unreadable blank expression replaced it. 

“I want to go home.” Prompto whispered, pulling away from Gladio’s shoulder to look up at his alpha. 

At the omega’s change of position, Gladio was greeted with a sight that made him furious. The entire left side of Prompto’s face was red and beginning to bruise. Now he knew the reason for Prompto’s uncharacteristic rage. The soldier had hit him. Gladio no longer felt any sympathy for the pathetic soul beside him. He knew Prompto would never attack anyone unprovoked. He was too kind and sweet. In fact, Prompto was so gentle that Gladio was surprised he retaliated at all. 

“Okay, I’ll take you home, babe.” Gladio assured, helping Prompto to stand. The omega was surprisingly steady and calm as Gladio ushered him away from the swarm of medics descending on the soldier. The audience of glaives were murmuring among themselves; some talking about the broken alpha on the floor, others about the pretty omega that had put him there. Gladio resisted the sudden urge to silence them. Other than his mates, he hated hearing his omega’s name in the mouths of other alphas. 

“Prom, we should get your face looked at.” Gladio gently suggested as he guided the omega out of the range. He wasn’t surprised when the blond immediately rejected the idea. 

“I’m fine.” 

“Prom...that’s gotta hurt like a bitch. We should at least get some healing balm.” Gladio tried again.

“I’m fine.” Prompto mumbled again. “You know how many times I’ve been punched in the face? I can handle a slap.” 

Gladio bit his lip in frustration to prevent himself from snapping. It angered the alpha to hear his omega’s apathetic response to being assaulted. The reminder of the abuse he’d suffered was also difficult to process. But having learned from Ignis’s mistake during their argument so many nights ago, Gladio decided not to push the issue. Prompto obviously wanted to be left alone. 

The messages started streaming in almost immediately. It started when they reached the halfway mark to the chambers. Gladio’s phone started pinging constantly, notifying him of incoming text messages. The Shield let out a stressful groan before pulling out his vibrating phone. 

There were fifteen messages from Ignis alone. Five from Noctis. And around ten other messages from nobles, Kingsglaive captains and personal friends. The messages continued building as Gladio opened Ignis’s first one. 

_Ignis: Gladiolus, please tell me it’s a rumor._

_Ignis: It’s not a rumor. What in Ifrit’s hell happened?_

_Ignis: Councilman Celsi is blowing up my phone about his godforsaken son._

_Ignis: Answer your phone, Gladiolus._

Gladio sighed and slid his phone back into his pocket. He would call Ignis as soon as Prompto was safely home. The Shield new this incident would cause a scandal, but he hadn’t expected news of it travel so quickly. The Citadel gossip chain was unrivaled. 

When the pair finally reached the chambers, Gladio watched worriedly as Prompto immediately darted into his room and shut the door without a word. It was so uncharacteristic for the blond to ignore his alphas, and Gladio was finding it difficult to handle. 

With an overwhelmed sign, the alpha trudged to the living room and collapsed on the couch. He sat there quietly for a few moments as his phone continued to buzz away in his pocket. When a distinct tone rang, indicating he had a phone call waiting, Gladio answered it.

“...yeah?”

 _“Where are you, Gladiolus?”_

“We just got home, Iggy.”

 _“Is he alright? The glaives said his face was bruised.”_

“Yeah, it is. He won’t let me help him. He’s holed up in his room.” Gladio muttered as he glanced over to the hall leading to the omega’s hiding spot. He couldn’t hear anything. No screaming, no crying. Nothing. 

_We’re coming home. I’ll grab some balm on the way.”_ “ 

“Ok, thanks Ig.” 

Thirty minutes later, Ignis barged into the chambers with Noctis close behind him. The advisor looked as calm and immaculate as usual, but his eyes gave away his panic. Noctis on the other hand, just looked pissed. Before they could begin their barrage of questions, Gladio raised his hand to silence them. 

“I don’t know how it started. All I saw was Prompto pistol whipping the asshole. The guy looks pretty bad. Prom is out of it and doesn’t want to be bothered.” The Shield rattled off his summary before rubbing his forehead. He could feel a massive headache coming on. Anytime Prompto was in distress, it negatively affected not only himself but the alphas who loved him. It was due to their mating pull, which was both a blessing and a curse. 

“I’ve viewed the security feed. Prompto’s actions, though extreme, were justified.” Ignis said quietly before wandering off to the kitchen. When he returned to the living room, he had a cold-water bottle in one hand and the container of healing balm in the other.

“I’ll be back in a moment.”  
\--  
Ignis knocked quietly on the door of the closet slash hideaway. The alphas rarely entered the room without asking, unwilling to invade Prompto’s privacy. The closet had undergone a transformation of sorts, filled to the brim with items Prompto loved. His paintings and photos lined the walls, his guns organized in a small cupboard in the corner. In another corner was a pet bed where Pryna, Umbra and Carbuncle slept, although more often than not, the animals curled up next to Prompto when he inhabited the space. The middle of the room was a makeshift nest, the center being where Prompto edited his photos on his laptop or painted on his lap easel. It was a cozy little space; one that Prompto dearly loved.

“Come in.” Came the muffled voice of his omega through the door. 

Ignis expected to find a distraught Prompto inside the room. Probably clutching one of his pups for comfort. Instead, he was surprised to find the omega quietly sitting in the middle of his nest, stitching studs into his latest creation. 

Prompto had taken an interest in sewing after Ignis helped him repair one of his favorite pairs of jeans. Ever since, the omega had been customizing his clothing with various accessories, his favorite being studs and random (often vulgar) text patches. His current creation was a sleeveless jacket in which he’d stitched a skirting of plaid fabric along the hem. Ignis personally found the garment atrocious, but if Prompto liked it, he was all for it. 

Ignis frowned as he considered his words. The last thing he wanted was to upset Prompto. The omega was clearly handling the situation better than expected, and Ignis was loath to ruin the calm. Thankfully, he didn’t have to initiate the conversation when Prompto spoke. 

“I’m not sorry.” 

Ignis’s eyebrows rose at the strong, unapologetic words his omega spoke. Prompto’s voice was level and determined. He meant his words. 

“You shouldn’t be, dove.” Ignis replied, cautiously approaching the nest. He hesitated around the edge. Prompto’s nest was made predominantly of pillows arranged in a perfect circle. A few of the alphas garments were interspersed among the pillows which gave the nest a calming scent. Ignis had never dared enter Prompto’s nest. Omegas were notoriously protective of their little homes and decided who could enter and who was barred. Ignis knew Prompto would never openly chastise one of his alphas for entering his nest, but the advisor wouldn’t dare disrespect his omega by entering his space without asking. 

“You can come in, Iggy.” Prompto said as the advisor continued to linger awkwardly on the other side of the pillows. 

Ignis carefully climbed in the nest, taking care not to disrupt any of the pillows. Prompto scooted over to make more room for the advisor’s long legs. Once settled, Ignis carefully looked the omega over. To his dismay, the blond’s face was bruised pretty badly. The soldier must have hit him extremely hard for such a vicious bruise to form so quickly; especially with Prompto’s veil providing a barrier. 

“Oh my star…” Ignis sighed, reaching out to gently examine the injury. The blond winced at the touch but remained still as Ignis carefully checked his cheekbone for fractures. Thankfully, the bruise seemed to be the worst of it. 

“Can I?” Ignis asked as he produced the container of balm. Prompto nodded and allowed the advisor to slather the bruise in balm. The blond sighed in relief when the cool, healing properties started working their magic. He hadn’t realized how painful the bruise was until the balm significantly numbed his face. 

As Ignis screwed the lid back on the container, Prompto placed his jacket and sewing material outside of the nest. He was suddenly exhausted and with his pain under control, all he wanted was sleep. That and the touch of his alphas. Prompto wanted their scent on him, covering the lingering smell of the alpha brute that had touched him. Although only a brief contact, Prompto could still faintly smell the man’s powerful aura on him; and he hated it. When Ignis made a move to leave the nest, Prompto’s hand shot out to pull the alpha back towards him. 

“Stay with me, Iggy.” Prompto pleaded, scooting forward to curl up against Ignis’s side. The omega leaned in close to his alpha, planting his nose in the crook of his neck to scent him. Ignis smelled of coffee and lavender. A scent perfect for napping. Unfortunately, Ignis wished to talk. 

“What happened, love?” Ignis asked as he carefully adjusted the omega against him. He then moved them so that they could lie down comfortably in the nest. Prompto immediately curled up against the alpha, throwing both an arm and leg over the alpha’s body. Ignis couldn’t help but smile at the blond’s clinginess. 

Prompto didn’t answer for several moments, instead focusing on tracing his fingers along Ignis’s jawline. The omega didn’t wish to think about the alpha he’d beaten. He could care less about Allek and was loathe to waste time thinking about someone he hated. He’d rather spend his time loving on the alphas that meant the world to him. But, Ignis had a right to know what occurred. Mainly because Prompto knew Ignis would be responsible for cleaning up his mess. For that, Prompto felt guilty. 

“He’s been bothering me for weeks. I just had enough.” Prompto said quietly, as he stroked over one of Ignis’s acne scars. Prompto loved those little blemishes. 

“Has...has he touched you? Besides today?” Ignis inquired. The advisor prayed to the astrals that today had been the only incident of violence against Prompto.

“No...he’d just say nasty things. I always ignored him...until today.” 

Ignis nodded in thought. “What about today upset you so much?” 

When Prompto didn’t respond, the advisor glanced down to where Prompto’s head lay. The lone tear that ran down his omega’s bruised cheek was enough of an answer. Whatever the alpha had said cut deep.

“He called me fat.” Prompto whispered. 

Ignis’s heart sank at the utterly devastated tone of Prompto’s voice. Ignis knew what a blow that simple word was to Prompto’s confidence. The omega had fought so hard against his disorder, some days to the point of utter emotional exhaustion. Ignis was so proud of how far he’d come, and now he worried for his future success. 

“He’s not right, love.” Ignis said firmly. “He’s a cruel beast full of malice. He comes from a conservative, alpha supremacist family that treat omegas like garbage. Noctis has been trying to remove his father from his position in the council for years. Unfortunately, he’s a noble and it’s proving difficult. His father is just like him. Cold-hearted and arrogant”  


Prompto nodded against Ignis’s chest. “I know...doesn’t stop it from hurting though.”

At that, Ignis crooned and pulled Prompto on top of him, chest to chest. From this vantage point, Ignis could stare into the deep blue-violet eyes he adored. “I’m proud of you...for defending yourself.”

Prompto smiled and placed a chaste kiss against Ignis’s lips. Pushing all thoughts of the soldier and his words away, the omega focused on admiring the kind alpha below him. 

“I love you, Iggy.” The omega whispered, tracing Ignis’s lips with his pinky finger. Prompto wished to continue marveling at Ignis’s beauty, but sleep was calling him. With a sigh, the omega pulled his hand away and laid his head down on the alpha’s muscled chest. 

“I’m tired…”

“Then sleep, my darling.” Ignis urged. The advisor shuffled around awkwardly to reach a comfortable position with the omega splayed across him. Once settled, he wrapped his arms around his love and began tracing patterns along his back. It took only minutes for the omega to nod off, a clear sign that the day’s events had affected him harder than he portrayed. It was only when he was certain the blond was deep in sleep did he pull out his phone to do damage control. 

Having handled dozens of Citadel scandals, Ignis knew there would be serious consequences for Prompto’s actions. Ignis had already accessed the range cameras and knew exactly what had occurred. The evidence was there. But despite the alpha being in the wrong, Insomnian high society was still prejudice against omegas; and they were extremely xenophobic towards Niflheim citizens. More likely than not, the soldier’s father would demand Prompto pay for his actions. Prompto, being a foreign commoner and unmated, was open to being charged with assault. The only person who could prevent Prompto from being tried by the prejudiced council board was Noctis. And the King couldn’t stand up for mere nobodies. He could only protect his family and those he’d claimed. Noctis would have to mate Prompto soon; much sooner than they’d planned. 

The opening of the closet door brought Ignis out of his thoughts. The advisor watched fondly as both Gladio and Noctis crept into the quiet room. Both of them meandered over to the nest and piled inside. Ignis huffed as the tiny space became even more cramped, there was barely any room to move with Gladio taking up the majority of the nest. Ignis allowed his mates to get comfortable, Noctis doing his usual hissing and shoving to get the best spot; Gladio growling at Noctis to stop being a princess. 

“Are you two settled?” Ignis inquired as his husbands finally stopped moving. Noctis was squeezed to Gladio’s chest, and the big alpha had reached his arm over the King to stroke Prompto’s skin where his tank top had ridden up. Both alphas nodded in response, settling in for a cozy nap alongside their omega. Noctis was well on his way to dozing when Ignis prodded him. 

“Noctis...you’ll need to announce your engagement first thing tomorrow.” 

Noctis jolted awake at the words. “What? But we weren’t planning for another six months-”

“We have no choice.” Ignis interrupted. When Prompto mumbled sleepily the advisor quickly shushed him with a stroke to the back of his neck. 

“Prompto is a Niff and omega. He’s a commoner of an enemy state. The conservative council members will not stand for him escaping punishment. You must lay claim immediately, especially before word gets out to the public. It’ll be less of scandal if the King’s intended beat up an alpha, rather than just an unmated omega.” 

The room settled into silence as Noctis and Gladio absorbed this information. Prompto continued to snooze quietly against Ignis’s chest, and the advisor was grateful for it. He’d rather the omega not hear this conversation. Ignis distracted himself from his thoughts by playing “connect the dots” with Prompto’s freckled neck. When Gladio cleared his throat to speak, Ignis expected a question or suggestion from the Shield. 

“I know this is terrible…” Gladio started, smiling mischievously. “But watching him beat the shit out of that punk was so fucking hot.”

“Gladiolus!” 

“I’m serious. You know how long I’ve wanted to beat his ass? Since day one of his training.”

“I won’t tolerate this conversation, Gladio. Hush up.” Ignis admonished while rolling his eyes. He’d never admit it, but the idea of Prompto savaging the insufferable soldier was extremely satisfying. All three of the alphas had endured numerous painful hours in the presence of the soldier’s father. And it appeared the apple didn’t fall far from the tree.  


The room fell quiet once again as Ignis settled down for a comforting nap with his loved ones. He knew he shouldn’t be resting right now. Not when the Citadel was buzzing with various versions of the incident and nobles were blowing up his phone with questions. He knew he should be drafting Noctis’s engagement announcement and solidifying a marriage date to be approved by the council. Ignis knew he shouldn’t be lying next to his husbands and listening to them breathe in sleep. Or stroking the small omega that he couldn’t stop cradling close to his chest. Ignis knew better. 

But today he didn’t care.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've had a few people ask me about some of the A/B/O dynamics in this story. In case any of you are confused, this is how things work in my fic:
> 
> In my story, Alpha-Beta-Omega are secondary genders. That is, a person is first male, female, transgender...etc. The secondary genders dictate the dominance structure and certain biological functions. Alphas are most dominate, omegas the least. Alphas form a knot, Omegas produce slick..etc.
> 
> Only beta females and omegas (male or female) can have children. Omega males form an opening for the babies during labor that closes back up a few weeks after the birth. Omega females give birth normally. There are alphas females, but like omega males, they are extremely rare. Alpha females are not able to give birth. 
> 
> Prompto being intersex has nothing to do with him being an omega. He was just born with both sexual organs, his male genitalia being more pronounced (and thus he was raised as male).
> 
> I hope that clarifies some things. I apologize for not making this clear in my writing. 
> 
> That aside, I appreciate all of your comments and kudos! You guys are the best and are so encouraging. :)

Ignis knew he was in for a battle the minute he became aware of the incident in the gun range. News of Prompto’s beatdown quickly spread amongst the upper levels of the Citadel. While it appeared the news hadn’t reached the public, Ignis wasn’t sure how long they’d remain unawares. The advisor hoped he could smooth things over before the Insomnian public developed a negative opinion of Prompto. The last thing Ignis wanted was citizen opposition to their mating. The majority of the council and nobles had already made their opinion clear about the small omega, and Ignis was loathe to have anyone else negatively labeling his precious blond. 

Ignis had been up all night fielding emails and texts from the council and nosy nobles. Most were unaware of Prompto’s existence, for Noctis had never mentioned his omega charge in their meetings. While some had heard rumors about a small omega seen trailing the King and his consorts, most didn’t believe the gossip. The councils and nobles were generally detached from Citadel life, preferring to mingle only amongst themselves and other high-ranking members of society. That paired with Noctis’s numerous rejections of omega and beta proposals, the nobles were of the opinion that the King would never find a child-bearing mate and would produce his heir through surrogacy. 

While the nobles and Kingsglaive officials were simply morbidly curious about the spectacle in the range, the council members were furious. The majority of the council were tightly knit and considered each other close friends. Thus, if one councilman's child was harmed, it was as if the children of _all_ the members were harmed. And from what Ignis had gathered from the infirmary, Allek was facing a difficult future. The alpha had suffered a serious concussion as well as minor brain damage. The chances of the soldier returning to his military unit were poor.

In an email the night before, the council members demanded that the King and his consorts attend an emergency meeting the next morning. Ignis was in no place to decline, as he was in a tricky spot. Prompto’s incident was going to be addressed, but at the same time Noctis was going to announce his intentions to mate the blond. Ignis knew the council would be up in arms, and thus he was trying his best to remain on their good side before the dreaded meeting. But playing nice with the council is easier said than done, and Ignis was struggling to reel in his fiery emotions. 

Ignis held hatred for very few people in Eos. The people that harmed Prompto were the most hated, but the council was a close second. Ignis detested the majority of the members for several reasons. Not only had they made King Regis’s (and now Noctis’s) reign miserable, they had almost prevented Ignis’s marriage to his lovers. When Noctis first presented his request for mating, the council had opposed their union on the basis of their alpha status. After months of vicious infighting, the council had conceded to allow Gladio to marry Prince Noctis. Ignis however, was rejected from their union. A commoner from Tenebrae was not seen as a suitable mate for the future king. It took several more months of fighting before the council finally allowed Noctis’s marriage to both of his retainers. But Ignis never escaped their disdain. Their dislike of the advisor was clear, and Ignis was constantly forced to fight them tooth and nail. From things as simple as hosting Citadel events to the complex issue of promoting an omega into a position of authority; Ignis was forever going to war against the all-alpha council. 

The council members were all elderly alphas that usually maintained their positions for life. They consisted of twelve men who gained their positions by the King’s appointment. Usually, each King appointed at least three council members during their reign. But due to the actions of King Regis’s father, King Mors, the current council had remained almost completely unchanged for over thirty years. 

King Mors was an extremely conservative alpha, and the young Prince Regis had often run afoul of his overbearing father. King Mors and his beta wife had little to do with Regis during his childhood; instead preferring to entertain nobles and travel extensively. Raised primarily by his omega nanny, Regis grew to see his caretaker and her husband as his adoptive parents. The omega woman and her husband were underground omega-rights activists and Regis grew to share the same values. The young prince was so unlike his father; kind, patient and an equalist. 

As the Prince became of age, the Citadel became tense with uncertainty. Having neglected Regis for most of his life, King Mors was shocked when he discovered Regis’s liberal views and activities. The young Prince had been participating in underground protests and secretly conversing with omega rebel groups. It was during one of these secret meetings that Regis met his lover Aulea, a young omega woman from Galahd. 

King Mors tried his hardest to get Regis in line with his conservative views, but the Prince was set in his ways. The Citadel nearly collapsed in chaos when unexpectedly, Prince Regis walked into a council meeting with his new mate Aulea. Having broken a series of Crown rules and procedures by mating without the approval of the council, Regis was nearly exiled from Insomnia. Not only had he mated without the consent of the council, but his mate was an omega commoner from the “primitive” Galahd islands. Every consort of every King before Regis was a beta. It was expected that Regis would follow in his ancestor’s footsteps. By breaking tradition, in the eyes of the Insomnian public, Prince Regis had committed a grave sin. For many years the Prince and his bride were ridiculed and shunned; a stain on the Lucis royal line. 

King Mors never forgave Regis for his crimes. The father and son remained estranged until the King’s death. A conservative for life, King Mors was determined to prevent Insomnia’s likely transformation into a liberal society. As the old King neared his end, he could sense the shifting public opinion on his son and his wife. The original hatred towards Regis and his bride lessened as each year passed, and slowly but surely, the populace started growing used to the idea of a foreign omega ruling beside their future King. 

To prevent major policy changes in favor of liberalism, King Mors completely replaced the existing council with several young ultra-conservative members. After solidifying his council, the King created a new law that entitled council members to lifelong terms. Because most of the members were barely older than Regis himself, they would likely survive his entire reign. And unfortunately, they did. 

At the beginning of his reign, King Regis fought with passion against the outdated and harsh rules of the council members. But, after Queen Aulea’s sudden death, the passion and fire within Regis died with her. From then on, the King conceded to the wishes of the council. That is, until Prince Noctis fell in love with his Shield and advisor. 

When Noctis asked for approval to mate with his retainers, the council immediately rejected his request. It was unheard of for an alpha King to mate with another alpha; let alone two male alphas who happened to be his Shield and advisor. After being refused his request, Noctis entered a deep depression and isolated himself away from Citadel life. It was only then that King Regis regained his will to fight against the council. Regis, who loved his son more than anything in the world, wouldn’t allow his child to suffer the terrible pain of being separated from one’s intended mate. 

The King battled relentlessly against the council for nearly a year before finally reaching an agreement. Noctis would be allowed to marry his retainers, but only under the condition the Prince would expand his pack to include a childbearing beta woman, or god forbid, an omega. The Prince would have until his 40th birthday to secure his line. 

When King Regis passed away unexpectedly at the age of fifty-one, the council was passed on to Noctis. Two of the original twelve council members passed away early in Noctis’s reign, and thus two liberal council members were elected to replace them. As it currently stood, there were ten conservatives and two liberal members on the council. With the majority being in opposition with the King’s values, the crown and his board were constantly at odds. 

Having had only two hours of sleep, Ignis woke before dawn to begin the arduous task of writing a marriage proposal for the old farts to approve. Unfortunately, there wasn’t much positive to present to them in regards to Prompto. The council wouldn’t care that Prompto was the sweetest, gentlest soul in all of Eos. They could care less that he’d been horrifically abused and snapped as a result of being fed up with mistreatment. They wouldn’t care that the omega’s terrible past wasn’t his fault, or that he was from a persecuted tribe in Niflheim. No, the council would focus solely on four things: He was an omega, a former sex slave, a Niff, and had violently smashed in the face of one their own children. To the council, Prompto was worthless, and based on their written words of fury, Ignis doubted he could change their minds about the omega. 

Ignis spent several hours after waking on his laptop, briskly drafting a proposal document for the council to approve. Exhausted, the advisor had already downed four cans of ebony and was cracking open his fifth when he noticed the time. It was seven o’clock and time to wake his lovers. He, Noctis and Gladio had a long, stressful day ahead of them. It was best to get an early start. 

Prompto would unfortunately be alone for the day, which Ignis was concerned about. Yesterday during dinner Prompto had picked at his food and only eaten a couple of bites. His pickiness resembled his destructive eating habits of the past, and Ignis was worried his omega might relapse while on his own. But when compared to the alternative of bringing Prompto to the meeting, in which the council members would ridicule and degrade him, the omega staying at home was the better option. 

Tired and stressed, Ignis made his way back to the master bedroom. His head was beginning to throb and his body ache; a clear sign of exhaustion and unrelenting stress. Ignis prayed to the astrals for their mercy and assistance during the meeting. The advisor felt he could erupt in anger at any moment, and now wasn’t the time for such emotional outbursts. Not with Prompto’s future on the line. 

Ignis couldn’t imagine his day getting worse, but as the old saying goes, when it rains it pours. As Ignis opened the door to the master bedroom, he was immediately hit with a familiar scent: one filled with agony. In that instant, all of the advisor's plans for the day flew out the window. It was the absolute worst possible time for this situation. 

Spring had arrived. 

Ignis and Gladio always knew the exact moment when winter turned into spring. Most people measured the arrival of spring with warmer weather, growing leaves and flowers, and rainy afternoons. The Shield and advisor knew spring had arrived by the anguish etched on their King’s face and the overpowering painful scent he emitted. Changing seasons was always excruciating for the King’s old back injury. Two times a year, once in spring and once in autumn, the King was debilitated by pain. He was often unable to focus on anything but breathing through the intense flair ups and muscle spasms. The strongest of potions couldn’t relieve his suffering, and thus the poor royal was forced to endure until his body acclimated to the weather change. 

Some years were better than others. This year was bad. 

Ignis knew this time was worse simply from the shape of Noctis’s huddled form. The raven lay curled in a ball, legs pulled to his chest. His whole form was shuddering and Ignis could faintly make out tiny muffled whimpers of pain. While Gladio and Prompto remained sleeping, Noctis was wide awake and suffering alone. Ignis mentally kicked himself for not noticing his lover’s state when he left the room earlier that morning. Ignis couldn’t bear to see his King so broken, and to know that he’d been silently agonizing alone was almost too much to handle. 

“Noctis…?” Ignis whispered, making his way over to his King. Once closer to the bed, Ignis took in how red Noctis’s usually pale face was. He was clammy and shivering and Ignis suspected he was running a fever. But what really broke the advisor’s heart was the steady stream of tears running down Noctis’s flushed cheeks. The King was so anguished that he was crying; a _very_ rare occurrence. 

“Oh, Noctis…” Ignis murmured, sitting down beside his shuddering husband. The advisor reached out and stroked through the royal’s sweat soaked hair. The King was definitely feverish. “Gods, you’re burning up.” 

“I-Iggy…” Noctis moaned out, reaching a shaky hand towards his husband’s thigh. Just the small amount of movement set off a string of muscle spasms that made the King gasp in pain.  
The royal couldn’t recall the last time his injury hurt this bad. He was in complete and utter hell. 

“Shhh...don’t move, Noctis. You’ll make it worse.” Ignis gently chastised. The advisor was at a loss for how to help his suffering lover. No matter how many potions and medications they’d tried in the past, nothing was of use to their poor King. The doctor had mentioned that it was likely due to King Regis’s use of magic to help heal the near-fatal wound on his young son. No manmade potion or medicine could touch the work of the King’s magic. 

“Iggy help me…” Noctis choked out, a fresh stream of tears escaping his long lashes. The King’s plea made the advisor feel useless, for there was nothing Ignis could do to help his lover. All he could do was comfort him with gentle strokes and whispered encouragement. 

When the king let out a particular loud gasp of pain, the blond next to him startled awake. Prompto blinked in confusion for several moments before his ears interpreted the moans of pain. Something was wrong. One of his alphas was in pain. Prompto sat up quickly and glanced around the bed before settling on the prone form of the King. 

“Noctis? Are you okay?” The omega frantically asked the royal. The King, too pained to form words, groaned brokenly in response. 

“What’s wrong with him?!” Prompto asked Ignis, eyes filled with concern and hands busying themselves with petting the poor King. At the touch of his omega, Noctis seemed to relax minutely. 

“It’s his back injury. Every time the weather changes, it pains him.” Ignis explained. The advisor idly noticed the irony of this happening only a day after Noctis’s monthly visit to the doctor. Yesterday the King had been in perfect health and in no pain. Now a day later, he was sobbing in agony and barely able to speak. 

From across the bed, a sleep mussed Gladio awoke due to unusual commotion in the room. It only took the Shield one deep inhale to recognize the problem. Sitting up, Gladio watched in concern as Prompto and Noctis stroked and crooned at his poor husband. Noctis appeared to be falling in and out of lucidity, signaling that his pain was excruciating. 

“Shit...he hasn’t looked this bad in years.” The Shield grumbled in concern. 

Ignis nodded in response, refusing to take his eyes away from his King. When another string of muscle spasms erupted in his back, Noctis cried out again, clutching desperately at Ignis’s body as if the advisor held the cure to his agony. Every time Noctis went through weather changes, the advisor felt like crying in despair. Ignis lived to serve his loved ones, and very rarely did he fail at his duty. But Noctis’s injury was something he could never fix. He could never prevent the pain and suffering his King endured, and the hopelessness of this reality enraged the advisor. Watching those he loved suffer was worse than torture. It was Ifrit’s hell on earth. 

Forcing himself to control his emotions, Ignis drew his mind back to the problem at hand. Noctis had a meeting and an engagement announcement to attend to. Both were extremely important and couldn’t be postponed, but Noctis was in no state to deal with these issues. Ignis and Gladio, as Crown Consorts, would assume his duties until the King’s health improved. 

“He cannot make an announcement in this state.” The advisor started, sighing in frustration. “You and I will need to make it for him.” 

“You know people are gonna be suspicious if we do that, right?” Gladio said as he rolled out of the bed. 

At the Shield’s words, Ignis’s anger sparked. Gladio was right, the people _would_ talk. And Ignis hated it. He hated that Noctis’s love life was so scrutinized and judged. He hated that the King was always expected to care about the opinion of the public, and never was he allowed to be selfish and do what he wanted. That Noctis needed to jump through so many hoops to have just the tiniest bit of happiness frustrated the advisor to no end. Ignis was downright sick of strangers meddling in his family’s lives. 

“I don’t give a flying fuck what they think.” Ignis spat out. “I’ve had more than enough of other people’s opinions on our personal affairs.” 

Anything Gladio had planned to say died on his tongue. Ignis was obviously overwhelmed and at his wits end. The advisor looked sleep deprived and stressed. Gladio wouldn’t push the issue when his usually composed husband looked so tired and upset. 

 

Ignis bit his lip, desperately trying to reel in his anger. Unable to comfort his King and dealing with disgusting vitriol directed at his omega, the advisor felt out of control. He hated that Noctis was suffering without any possible relief. He hated that right now, instead of caring for his pained husband, he was forced to attend a meeting with people he detested in order to protect someone he loved. He hated that people were judging and cruelly discussing his omega for merely defending himself. He hated that he required the approval of heartless bastards to mate their sweet omega. Ignis wanted to seal off the door to the chambers and block out the world. All he wanted was to be alone with his loved ones. To be happy with his husbands and claim their future mate. 

Taking a deep breath to center himself, Ignis turned to look at the worried blond who was now spooning Noctis from behind. The omega was gently running his fingers along Noctis’s side while kissing his neck every so often. The touch seemed to help Noctis, as his tears had finally started to slow. 

“Prompto, I’ll need you to watch over him. Try to get him to drink some mineral water, as well as eat a piece of toast. He’s sweating so much, he’ll dehydrate without regular fluid intake.”

Prompto nodded in response. The omega would do that and more for his King. Prompto’s instinctual caregiving urges were rising to the surface, and he was determined to help Noctis find relief.

While Ignis and Gladio bustled around preparing for their meeting, Prompto focused on keeping a repetitive rhythm of strokes against the King’s side. The painful aura the royal was emitting made Prompto feel strange. Something about Noctis's scent was calling him, begging him to comfort him. And something visceral inside the omega was trying to respond. 

Prompto knew alphas could comfort their mates by releasing pheromones. Betas could do the same. But Prompto wasn’t sure if omegas had the same ability. The blond knew that omegas were natural caregivers and were excellent at soothing and pacifying others, but he didn’t know if their scent had the same influencing effects as their alpha and beta counterparts. Prompto had never felt the need to comfort someone so deeply as he did now, holding the tortured royal in his arms. In response to Noctis’s muffled moans of pain, Prompto’s glands started reacting by tingling softly. Indeed, Prompto’s body was urging him to attempt releasing pheromones. The omega held back the urge, unwilling to distract the two alphas readying themselves across the room. The blond would wait until Gladio and Ignis departed before experimenting with this newfound sensation. 

As Gladio and Ignis helped each other attend to the tiny details of their complicated crownsguard uniforms, Prompto leaned over Noctis’s prone form and studied the miserable King. The royal was still shuddering, little moans of pain escaping his mouth every few seconds. When Prompto adjusted himself on the bed, the King stiffened at the movement and gasped in anguish. Every tiny movement seemed to set off extreme muscle spasms in the King’s slender body. 

“I’m sorry...I’m sorry…” Prompto crooned, settling back down and staying as still as possible. He waited quietly for Noctis’s muscles to stop spasming before reaching out to gently stroke the royals sweat-soaked hair. 

“It’s okay, Noct...I’ll make you feel better.” The blond whispered.

“N-nothing helps...it won’t stop…” The King mumbled into his pillow. His words were slurred and laced with agony. At those broken words, the instinctual feeling from earlier overcame the omega once again. Something deep down was telling him he could help his King. He could lessen his pain. 

“Prompto, we’ll be leaving now. Call us if he worsens.” Ignis said with a gentle kiss to the omega’s forehead. Ignis leaned down and gave Noctis a caress as well.

“I’ll be home soon, my love.” He whispered into the King’s ear, frowning in sadness when the royal only moaned wretchedly in response. The advisor forced himself to stand and walk away, although his entire body was screaming at him to remain by Noctis’s side. 

“See ya, button.” Gladio said with a gentle clasp of the blond’s shoulder. Prompto bid them farewell, but his attention never strayed from the royal beside him. When Prompto heard the front door open and shut, he furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. 

He was going to try and release pheromones. Prompto knew how comfortable and safe he felt when influenced by his alphas scents, and he hoped that his own scent might help Noctis in the same way. Prompto sent up a prayer to his favorite astral, Shiva, before closing his eyes in meditation. 

The room was quiet, the only sound being Noctis’s occasional whimpers. As Prompto focused on his task, the murmurs of pain the King emitted lessened. Prompto wasn’t sure if what he was doing was effective or not until Noctis quietly spoke.

“Prompto...what...what are you doing?” Came the hoarse voice of the royal. To Prompto’s relief, the King sounded much better than he had moments before. 

“I’m uh...I dunno…” Prompto answered, unsure of what to call whatever the hell was occurring. Was it pheromones, or was it something totally different? Was Shiva having mercy on the Lucis royal? Prompto didn’t know.

“I um...I’m trying to copy what you guys do when I’m upset...y’know...releasing pheromones and stuff. I don’t know if omegas can even do that, but I thought I’d try…” 

Prompto watched as Noctis’s eyebrows furrowed in thought. The King looked better; his face looking less pained and his shivering had decreased. Prompto felt a flame of hope in his heart. The omega would give anything to see the King relaxed and pain free. Prompto never wanted his beloved alphas to experience pain of any sort, they were too kind and good to suffer. Prompto would happily take Noctis’s pain upon himself if it meant the alpha was well again. 

“Prom...whatever you’re doing...is it hurting you?” The King asked, shifting slightly to look eye to eye with his omega. To Prompto’s confusion, the alpha looked concerned. 

“What? No!” Prompto reassured, reaching out to stroke the side of his King’s face. The royal was still hot to the touch, but his sweating had decreased. When Noctis moved into Prompto’s caress, the omega was happy to see his back muscles remain relaxed at the movement.

“I’m fine...just takes concentration, that’s all.”

The King nodded and briefly looked away before returning his gaze to Prompto. When their eyes locked again, the blond immediately became alarmed at the sheer desperation reflected in Noctis’s beautiful blue eyes. Prompto had never seen the alpha so emotionally raw and fragile before. Prompto faltered at the royal’s gaze, unable to read the raven’s emotions. And whenever Prompto was confronted with uncertainty, he tended to fault himself for not understanding the situation. Believing that his actions were harming the alpha, Prompto stopped releasing his pheromones. 

The change in the King was immediate. 

As soon as Prompto stopped his ministrations, a series of muscle spasms debilitated the King. Shocked at the sudden pain after moments of pure relief, Noctis gasped out and curled in on himself. Unable to center himself and push through the sudden agony, Noctis let out a broken sob and buried his face into his pillow. 

“Noct?!” Prompto yelled worriedly while gently trying to pry Noctis’s face away from his pillow. The royal was clutching the cushion for dear life, and Prompto worried he wasn’t getting enough air. “C’mon Noct, you gotta breathe.”

“P-prom...please.” The omega heard the alpha mumble in response, his words choked and stuttered. In that moment, it suddenly dawned on the omega that Noctis’s earlier look of desperation was a plea for him to _continue_ his attentions, not to stop. Taking action, Prompto tapped into instinct once again and focused on releasing calming pheromones into the air. 

And it worked. The King once again quieted down, his tensed features relaxing and his rigid muscles loosening. Prompto tested the waters by gently moving in the bed. When Noctis didn’t react to his movement, the blond laid down and resumed his spooning position. Propped up on one elbow, Prompto began running his fingers through his King’s locks and stroking the side of his face. Noctis was sniffling and his cheeks were wet with tears, but nevertheless Prompto was stunned by his beauty. The omega could never stop marveling at his alphas. It didn’t matter what state they were in: happy, energized, tired, sick, frustrated, or angry, Prompto adored them. As Noctis slowly calmed, Prompto was overcome with awe and deep love for his King. The omega couldn’t help crooning his affections into the ear of the exhausted alpha. 

“It’s okay, midnight. I’ve got you…” The omega whispered as he leaned down to press a few kisses to Noctis’s temple. After many days of brainstorming an appropriate endearment for his King, Prompto had finally settled on a name that suited his feelings about Noctis. The King reminded him of the Insomnian night sky. Majestic and mysterious, Noctis was his midnight. 

“Please don’t stop...I-” The alpha began to beg, his voice filled with desperation. Prompto stopped Noctis’s words with a gentle peck to the corner of the King’s lips. In Prompto’s opinion, a King should never beg for anything. Especially not Noctis. Prompto would give his alpha whatever he needed without prompting. The omega would ensure his alphas wanted for nothing. 

“I won’t stop, I promise.” Prompto whispered with a gentle smile. His heart fluttered when the King rewarded him with a small, tired, smile in return. 

“You’re too good Prom.” Noctis murmured as he closed his eyes. The alpha was exhausted, but his body wouldn’t allow him to sleep. Whenever the royal experienced weather changes, sleep came poorly to him. It was as if his body was constantly on guard for the next muscle spasm attack. Today’s attack, however, was by far the worst Noctis had ever experienced. The King was so happy to find relief in Prompto’s pheromones that he didn’t care about his inability to sleep. To be pain free after such intense agony felt like a blessing from the gods. If Noctis believed such things, Prompto would be an angel that walked the earth. His demeanor certainly reflected that of the mythical spirits. 

“Are you still in pain?” Prompto asked quietly, his eyes scanning the King’s body for any tense muscles. 

“Muscles feel sore, but that’s it. Whatever you’re doing is fucking amazing.” Noctis replied, eyes still closed as he basked in his pain-free, relaxed state. 

The King had never felt so peaceful before. Never in his life had the royal experienced being comforted by another’s pheromones. Alphas could not influence each other in that way, they could only release their scent to betas and omegas. No one, alpha, beta or omega, could positively influence their own secondary gender. Having been raised primarily around Alphas, and his mother dying when he was a baby, no beta or omega had ever attempted releasing pheromones to comfort the King. To be honest, Noctis was grateful for it. What he was currently experiencing was deeply intimate and special. The King wouldn’t have wanted another person influencing him like Prompto was currently doing. This newfound bond he was sharing with Prompto felt sacred.

“I…I’m happy to help you.” Prompto said, his features growing shy. “You guys always care for me and protect me…I want to do the same for you. I know I’ll never be strong enough to fight for you or protect you. A-and there’s…there’s not much I can offer to you that you don’t already have, so if what I’m doing is helping you…I’m really glad.”

At Prompto’s self-deprecating tone, Noctis opened his eyes and looked up at the sweet omega. It hurt the royal that Prompto felt so little of himself. That he didn’t understand how much he’d changed Noctis’s life for the better. Prompto didn’t realize he was the reason why Noctis now looked forward to waking up in the morning. That his beautiful sunny smile and plush lips pressed against his at the start of each day was motivation to open his eyes and accept his responsibilities as King. The omega didn’t know how loved he made Noctis feel when he’d run to the door to greet him after an afternoon away. Nor how special he felt when Prompto set out his clothing for the next day, having carefully picked out a tasteful outfit for the alpha. Or how the blond always encouraged him with sweet words of praise. Prompto didn’t know how special he was, but Noctis was determined one day he would. 

“Prompto…” Noctis started, locking eyes with the blond who hadn’t stopped concentrating on releasing his pheromones. “You are deeply loved and appreciated, sunflower. Don’t ever think you’re anything less than amazing.”

Prompto bit his lip to hold back a choked sob. Gods, he was so in love with the beautiful man beside him. To hear such heartfelt words made the omega feel so loved and cherished that he was overcome with the feeling. Leaning down, Prompto cupped Noctis’s cheek and smiled. 

“I’m trying to believe your words, Noct. I really am.” The blond assured as a tear that he’d tried to restrain slipped down his cheek. 

“You will, one day. Just takes time.” Noctis said with a gentle squeeze to Prompto’s hand. For several moments, the alpha and omega were content to just stare at each other. Prompto would occasionally lean down to brush butterfly kisses across Noctis’s cheeks and forehead, and the alpha would respond by chuckling softly at the ticklish caresses. The King would be happily content to stay here, in his omega’s embrace, for all his life and afterlife. 

“Prompto.” 

“…yeah?” 

“What happened in the range…we’ll have to move up our mating date. I have to claim you soon, it’s the only way I can prevent you going to trial.” Noctis said quietly, his eyes serious and concerned about his omega’s reaction.

“Oh.” Was Prompto’s only response.

“So…I was planning on doing something big and elaborate for you. Something amazing that you’d never forget, because it’s what you deserve. But with the council being so angry, it’ll have to be private and lowkey.”

Prompto looked confused, unsure of what the King was discussing. “What are you talking about?” 

Noctis smiled gently and reached out to cup Prompto’s cheek. The swelling from his assault had lessened over night, but the bruises were still prominent. Although the sight of the injury sparked rage in his heart, Noctis put his anger aside to focus on the important question he was about to ask. Prompto deserved nothing less. 

“Will you marry me, sunshine? Will you be my husband?” 

Prompto paused, his jaw slackening and his mind racing. Prompto already knew he was going to mate with the alphas. They had discussed and planned their upcoming union. But Prompto never imagined any of the alphas would ask him to marry them. Prompto assumed that he would become part of their pack and bear Noctis’s heir, as the King’s omega. But never did he believe he was on the same level as Gladio and Ignis. A husband. A consort. Mating and marriage were related, but very distinct, different relationships. A mate was not always a husband or wife. The label of spouse signified a much deeper bond. And Noctis wanted that bond with Prompto.

“I…what…but…” Prompto mumbled, his hands starting to shake as he processed his King’s words. His face had reddened, tears now steadily streaming down his cheeks. To anyone outside of his alphas, Prompto would look distressed. But Noctis knew he was simply overwhelmed and emotional. 

“C’mere, baby.” Noctis soothed the frazzled omega, wincing as Prompto’s pheromones lessened due to his shocked state. Noctis reached out and gently pulled the omega over him so they lay face to face. 

“I mean it, Prompto.” The alpha whispered between pressing kisses to the soft, sweet lips he adored. 

“I…” Prompto said, trying desperately to hold back the physical expression of his emotions. His efforts were for naught, as he gasped out his answer in a sob of sheer, overwhelming happiness. 

“Y-yeah…yes…please yes.” The omega choked out before Noctis gently pulled his head down to settle in the crook of the King’s neck. Prompto cried, and kissed, and cried some more. And Noctis soothed him with gentle strokes to his back and the whispered words of _“my husband, my Prompto”_ in his ears. 

Prompto’s new life as the King’s third, and final consort had just begun.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter...my god...it was a terrible pain to write. Talk about wanting to throw my laptop into a wall. I'm not really satisfied with this, but there is no way I'm tackling a re-write..so I hope it's okay.
> 
> Love you guys and your kind comments, they're such a joy to read. :)

Very few of the Citadel staff had ever witnessed the King or his Consorts show genuine emotion outside of regal politeness. The royal and his mates were known to be kind, cordial and always diplomatic. Only on rare occasions had the staff witnessed the trio anything other than perfectly poised. 

The few servants that had been present when the young prince was briefed on his father’s passing would always remember the royal’s sudden outburst of pure devastation. Similarly, when the Shield’s father followed in his King’s footsteps (as most King-less Shields did, passing within a year of their Monarch), a few servants witnessed the silent acceptance coupled with rare tears from the large alpha. But of the trio, Ignis was seen as unbreakable. Never had the servants witnessed the King’s Advisor anything but composed and polite. The servants could definitely tell when the man was stressed and irritated, for his eyes were windows to his soul. However, he never lost control of himself; never sniped, never yelled, never lost his cool. And so the vicious words they were currently hearing, spoken with a deepened accent, were a shock to the senses. 

“Bloody hell…” Ignis muttered as he noticed a missing button on his coat sleeve. The advisor was feeling overwhelmed, unprepared and out of his element. He was beyond frustrated. 

“Igs, calm down...just relax.” Gladio tried to pacify his irate mate. Every step the alphas took seemed to increase the irritation rolling off of the advisor in waves. 

“I’ve had enough, Gladiolus. I refuse to spend the rest of my life begging and pleading with these senile brutes. Mark my words, they will approve this engagement, _today_.” 

“...I’m not trying to doubt you, babe. But...it took them a year to approve our relationship with Noct. And we’re alphas, not omegas, and definitely not from Niflheim.”

At the reminder of the intense battle over their marriage, Ignis’s scowl grew deeper. Gladio watched his husband in concern when Ignis didn’t reply to his comment for several moments. The quick-thinking advisor would normally have responded to such a comment with a strategic plan and confident words. But to Gladio’s concern, he didn’t. Ignis’s reply was only a hissed insult. 

“Ramuh, would these ancient shits drop dead already.” The advisor spat. 

Gladio watched in mild amusement as two passing staff members gaped in shock. A furious Iggy was quite the spectacle. If the situation wasn’t so serious, Gladio could’ve laughed at the startled and shocked staff Ignis was terrifying. But now wasn’t the time for laughter. Ignis was losing his composure, which spelled disaster for their upcoming meeting. 

Gladio decided not to try and appease his unhinged lover and instead focus on the meeting ahead of them. Ignis was not only sleep deprived and angry, but Gladio knew deep down he was hurting badly. Ignis was extremely sensitive when it came to his loved ones. Having grown up orphaned, and thrust into a guardianship role aged only six, Ignis deeply treasured the few people he considered family. The advisor took the insults against Prompto personally, and after spending hours reading hateful and disgusting words towards his omega, Ignis felt as if he himself were being attacked. And whenever anyone attacked Ignis, via words or actions, the advisor didn’t hesitate to lash back. With Ignis being so unbalanced, Gladio knew he’d have to reluctantly contribute during the meeting. Something that sent shivers of anxiety running through the normally confident Shield. 

Gladio usually refrained from speaking during council meetings. Noctis and Ignis handled the sessions with far more tact and grace than Gladio felt he could. Although very talkative in his personal life, Gladio was shy when it came to formal affairs. It was an unfortunate consequence of being treated as simple minded and unintelligent as a child. The running stereotype that nobles refused to let go was that the King’s Shield was all muscle, and no brain. Gladio had spent his childhood constantly belittled and ignored when he tried to contribute his intelligence, and thus learned from an early age to remain silent while among the nobility. 

King’s Shields in general were silent spectators to Crown discussions and were historically not expected to contribute in any shape or form. But with King Regis’s reign, things changed out of necessity. With the Queen’s sudden death, Regis entered a depression so deep that he could barely function in his daily life, let alone fulfill his royal duties. Gladio’s father, Clarus had secretly taken on the majority of the King’s duties. For several years following Aulea’s passing, Clarus lived with the grieving King; helping him raise his motherless son, guiding him through difficult decisions when grief crowded his mind, and speaking on his behalf with the council and in public.

Due to Clarus’s actions, the role of King’s Shield evolved into more than just a bodyguard. It was now expected that the Shield provide input at council meetings, although Gladio usually provided very little due to his lack of confidence in such matters. Today would be different though. With Noctis absent and Ignis struggling with his emotions, Gladio would need to help persuade the stubborn council. It was an overwhelming task, but for Prompto’s sake he’d do anything. 

As the pair approached the doors to the council chamber, Ignis took a moment to run a hand through his hair and school his features. He would do his best to control his emotions and act decently, but the rebel inside him was fighting to take on the council, to silence them once and for all.

“Ready, Iggy?” Gladio asked with a reassuring smile and comforting rub to the advisor’s tense shoulders. 

“Let’s be done with this.” Ignis muttered before knocking twice on the door, a message to the council that they’d arrived. With a practiced push of the door, Ignis opened the chamber to find the subjects responsible for the majority of his stress in life. 

Ignis could never escape the disdain he always felt upon seeing the elderly councilmembers. Pompous and arrogant, the members always wore fake smiles filled with false admiration for the King they secretly detested. The men were seated at the table, idly drinking tea. When the doors opened they all stood to perform their customary bow, but paused halfway when they noticed their King’s absence. As expected, the mood in the room grew sour as the council members perceived Noctis’s absenteeism to be a slight against them. 

“Sir Amicitia-Caleum, Sir Scientia-Caleum...a pleasure to have you.” One of the councilmembers spoke with annoyance laced words. “Will the King be joining us this morning?”

“I’m afraid not, he has fallen ill and is bedridden for the next few days.” Ignis replied with a polite smile. The advisor made his way over to the head of table taking his seat to the left of Noctis’s empty one. Gladio took the seat to the right. 

“He looked fine yesterday.” Barked the councilman Ignis least wanted to see. It was Councilman Celsi, the father of the alpha soldier Prompto had beaten to a pulp. The man sat tense in his chair, eyes filled with barely contained fury and face bright red; a symptom of his heavy drinking habit. 

“Indeed, he was in good health yesterday. But his childhood injury pains him this morning.” Ignis said with forced politeness, his jaw tense and hands gripping angrily at the arms of his chair. 

“Of course it does…” The man muttered in response. “You understand that my son is critically injured. This is a serious matter, but the King is off sleeping while my son is a coma!” 

Gladio held back a sigh. Evidently, the councilmembers had no intention to be formal or put up false pretenses. This meeting wouldn’t be a normal session filled with fake friendliness and cultured words. No, today’s meeting was going to be a fight. At the clearing of a throat, Gladio glanced over to another councilmember seated further down the table. The old man was among the oldest of the council, and Gladio and Noctis had a running bet on when the man would finally die. Gladio’s bet was within the year. 

“Sir Scientia, please elaborate on who this violent omega is that harmed Councilman Celsi’s son? Why haven’t we been made aware of this omega before now?” 

Ignis paused to gather his thoughts. While drafting his proposal document, the advisor had considered various ways to positively answer this anticipated question. But no matter how many angles he tried, there was no positive way to portray Prompto to anti-omega conservative alphas. They simply had no compassion within them to care for Prompto or his circumstances. Ignis would simply be honest, for it was all he had. 

“His name is Prompto. We don’t know his surname. As you’ve heard, he is foreign born. But the rumors of him being from Tenebrae are untrue; he is from Niflheim. I have reason to believe he is not Gralean, but from one of the mountain tribes that the Niflheim empire has waged genocide on. We found him five months ago, and he’s lived within the King’s chambers ever since.”

The room filled with a chilly, uncomfortable silence as the councilmembers silently processed the advisor’s words. Ignis sat quietly, his rage building as he watched the ten conservative member’s faces transform with disgust. The two liberal members wore unreadable expressions on their faces and were most likely waiting for more information before forming an opinion on the matter. 

“I ought to have him killed! Fucking Niff bitch.” Councilmen Celsi spat, rising from his chair in rage. The two members sitting adjacent rushed to urge him back to sitting, as the old man was far too frail to be expressing his anger in such a way. 

“You’ll do no such thing. The King has laid claim to him.” Ignis said, pulling out the stack of proposal documents. “He’s requesting to mate with, as well as marry, Prompto. You’ll need to sign at the bottom of the page.”

Gladio knew that the proposal would cause outrage amongst the council, but he hadn’t expected such an outward display of emotion. As soon as the words left Ignis’s mouth, the councilmembers exploded with shocked comments of disbelief, revulsion and absolute rejection of Ignis’s request. 

“Is he insane?! A Niff for a consort?” 

“Mors is rolling in his grave. A grandson with two alpha mates and now a Niff omega? Bahamut have mercy on Lucis…”

“He wants to marry an omega who nearly murdered a Lucian noble...I know the King isn’t bright, but this is a new low.”

“...King doesn’t even have the guts to tell us himself. Had to send his mates cause he’s ashamed he wants a foreign cunt…”

“Gentlemen, please silence.” Came the quiet, but firm voice of one of the liberal council members, Sir Rheas. The man who was much younger than the rest of the council, was a generally soft-spoken person but demanded respect whenever he spoke. A member of a very high-ranking noble family, the other councilmembers knew not to disrespect him for fear of burning bridges with such an important clan.

As the Lucian public transformed from a historically conservative country to a fast-growing liberal populace, the older noble families were losing their previous long held clout. The young citizens of Lucis, especially those in Insomnia, were enraptured with their young King and decidedly against the older conservative nobility that opposed him. As the years passed, it was becoming evident that the young nobles who held onto their parent’s outdated views, were destined to lose their influence. The council members knew their power had lessened greatly since the young King’s ascension, and in order to remain relevant, needed to maintain relations with the powerful liberal councilmembers on the board. It was a tense and often tumultuous relationship. 

“We know nothing of this omega, only that the King evidently cares for him. You are all aware of the atrocities the Niflheim empire has committed against their own citizens. It would be wrong of the Crown not to shelter one of their persecuted. Especially a young omega.”

“Sure, make him a servant or something, but a marriage to the King is ludicrous. Lucians don’t marry Niffs, never have, never will.” One of the nobles piped, his face incredulous at their mere idea of a Lucian King marrying the citizen of a hostile nation.

“There’s a first for everything, Councilman Hef.” Sir Rheas replied with a polite smile. Turning to Ignis he cocked his eyebrow in question. “This omega...Prompto...how did he come to be in Lucis? Is he a renegade spy? Is that why you’re uncertain of his surname?”

Ignis frowned and bit his lip. He sneaked a glance over at Gladio who wore a similar expression of mixed sadness and apprehension. Neither of the alphas wished to hear the reaction of the council to the disclosure of Prompto’s former life. Both alphas knew that compassion for Prompto would be minimal, and revulsion at the life he’d been forced into would be great. Ignis personally wasn’t sure if he could politely handle the cruel comments he knew for certain would come. 

“Gladiolus and I found him abandoned in an old factory. He was tattooed with a barcode and name of an illegal brothel. Based on what’s he’s told us, and the evidence we’ve found, he most certainly was a child sex trafficking victim. We are still uncertain of how he ended up in Lucis.”

A part of Ignis held hope that the council were not as emotionally cold as they appeared. That deep down the alphas had room for sympathy for others; even if they were different from themselves. Ignis wanted to believe there was a tiny bit of good in everyone, even the most heartless of men. But reality was a cruel beast. Ignis had expected a poor reaction, but the malicious and uncaring words the alphas spoke were still terribly difficult to process. Especially when those words were directed towards someone so pure and innocent as Prompto.

“Oh, astrals have mercy, he wants to mate a whore?!”

“Could it be any worse? A omegan, Niff slut for a spouse...Ramuh will strike us dead if we allow it.”

“So the future heir would be the offspring of a prostitute? My how Lucis has fallen…”

“He probably can’t remember how many times he’s been fucked. Filthy bitch.”

“Wouldn’t surprise me if he whored himself to get into Lucis. He gives himself away for free and expects to mate with our King…”

The final comment marked the end of Ignis’s patience with the wretched men he loathed. Ignis wouldn’t stand for the disgusting insinuation that Prompto had wanted the hell he’d endured. That the horrific violations he’d suffered were somehow his choice. That a small omega child somehow _allowed_ himself to be brutalized. 

From across the table, as the council murmured amongst themselves, Ignis shot up from his seat and slammed a fist into the table. So quick and unexpected was the action that even Gladio was startled and jumped at the noise. The force of the blow to the table shook the fragile teapots and teacups, causing them to shatter in response. The lukewarm tea spilled from broken porcelain and spilled along the rich wood table; trickling slowly like the metaphorical blood that was about to spill. 

“Are you all dense?!” Ignis shouted at the council members who looked both stunned and offended at being yelled at. “He was raped, you imbeciles. A fucking child was repeatedly violated and you call him a prostitute, a whore, a slut. How dare you speak so poorly of a victim of such violence!”

“I don’t give a fuck, Scientia. He nearly killed my son! The doctors said he’ll have to relearn how to walk and talk….to fucking live!” 

“Well good. Maybe this time he’ll learn how to keep his bloody hands to himself!” Ignis spat, gripping the table edge to prevent himself from leaping across the table. If Allek spoke anything like his father, Ignis could completely understand Prompto’s reaction to his assault. Ignis wanted to murder the red-faced man screaming at him across the table. 

A chorus of shocked gasps filled the room at the advisor’s words. Ignis had never lashed out at the council. He’d been forceful and assertive in the past, but never had he crossed the line into outright nastiness. The old councilmen were finally experiencing a tiny bit of what they dished out on a daily basis. 

“Have you forgotten your place, you Tene pleb?!” The old man shouted, stumbling to his feet once again. The other councilmembers tried in vain to stop him from standing, but the old man marched determinedly over to where Ignis stood with a raised fist. 

“I knew you would ruin the Crown’s future, you son of wh-”

“Step back.” Came the firm, but oddly patient voice of the Shield from beside him. Ignis broke his intense stare with the councilman to glance over at his husband. He was surprised to hear Gladio’s voice, it was a rare occurrence in the council chambers. 

“Please return to your seat, Councilman Celsi. We can discuss this matter civilly.” Gladio continued, staring bluntly at the enraged councilmen. The two men held each other’s gaze for several moments, the entire standoff similar to two rival garula bulls squaring up over a prime female. 

Expecting a fight, everyone in the room was surprised when the old man muttered an insult in Ignis’s direction before walking back to his seat. The other councilmembers watched the exchange curiously, all of them having expected the old man to put up a fight. Celsi wasn’t against brawling in the chamber. He’d done it before with another council member that angered him into fist fighting. 

After a brief moment of tense silence, the soft-spoken Rheas cleared his throat. “Well...your Prompto has experienced quite the hellish life. I assume he is recovering in your care?”

“He’s doing great, thank you.” Gladio replied, gently patting Ignis’s knee in silent conversation. Ignis knew the simple touch was Gladio’s way of telling him to relax and allow him to handle the situation. Ignis wanted to ignore Gladio’s request, as he hated being out of control, but he doubted anyone would listen to him after his uncontrolled outburst. The sleep deprived alpha felt heat rush to his face as he realized how unseemly he’d just behaved. So unseemly that Gladio was doing something he struggled with just to rectify the situation. 

“Have we forgotten this omega attacked my son? He needs to be charged with assault, immediately.” Celsi spat as he settled into his chair.

“With all due respect, Sir Celsi, your son struck the omega first.” The second liberal councilmen stated, finally breaking his silence. 

“So?” The old man hissed. Ignis forced himself to hold back a maniacal laugh at the confused expression on the man’s face. The councilman truly didn’t see anything wrong with his huge alpha son beating on small omegas. It was mind boggling how ignorant and supremacist the man was to his core. 

“So... we can’t ethically charge the omega for defending himself. The public wouldn’t stand for such a violation of omegan rights. Especially now, with such issues at the forefront of Insomnian politics.” Rheas spoke in a firm tone. 

“My son deserves justice!” 

“Your son was wrong, Celsi. He violated several Kingsglaive laws by harassing an omega while on duty and slapping him unprovoked. If he wasn’t so injured, he’d be court martialed. It’s in your best interest to be silent and accept that his poor actions have caused his predicament.” Rheas continued. “I won’t sign off on charging the omega, especially since the King has laid claim on him. He’s under his protection.”

And thus, the matter was settled. It was council law that charging any subject with crimes against nobility required the consent of all councilmembers. It was to prevent vindictive nobles from falsely accusing their enemies for personal gain. In the past, the rule was meaningless as the council had all been close friends and strict conservatives. But with the addition of the two liberal councilmembers, the biased practices of the previous one-party council had abruptly ended. 

“Now, on the topic of the King’s engagement request.” Rheas continued, looking back over to the King’s consorts. “Such a request requires the approval of all councilmembers.”

“And I refuse.” Celsi immediately stated, a wide smirk of victory crossing his features. Ignis forced himself to look away from the taunting, beet-red face. He’d already embarrassed himself enough that morning, and the face of the councilman screamed to be punched in. Ignis couldn’t entertain the idea, so purposefully averted his eyes to the other members who were all voicing their refusals. 

“As do I.” 

“I refuse as well.”

“I won’t sign either.”

As expected, Ignis watched despondently as all ten conservative alphas voiced their rejection of the proposal. He had expected such a result, and was prepared to fight the decision, but it broke his spirit to admit he didn’t know how. Regis and Clarus had been the ones to fight for Noctis’s marriage to his retainers. Ignis wasn’t aware of the strategy involved with securing his marriage, and he wished the kind King and his Shield were there to guide him in the right direction. Too tired to strategize, Ignis was about to request an appeal for a future vote when Gladio spoke beside him.

“If this is your decision, the King could simply mate Prompto without your consent.” 

Ignis’s eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. He snapped his head over to his husband, face aghast and mouth open. Ignis would never act violently towards his mates, but the urge to throttle his husband was strong. Gladio had just suggested the King do something illegal, something that nearly prevented King Regis’s ascension. The mere mention of going against the council was bound blow up in their faces.

“Are you suggesting the King break Crown law?” One of the council spoke in whispered disbelief. The others looked equally shocked and all waited quietly for the unusually talkative Shield to answer.

“He won’t have to, because you’re going to approve this engagement. Today.”

“I certainly will not!” Celsi bellowed, his impossibly red face turning an even darker shade. “Are you threatening us, Amicitia?”

“No, you’re free to make your own decision. But if you wish to remain relevant in the eyes of the public, you’ll sign.” Gladio said firmly while casually crossing his arms. Ignis watched his body language carefully. The Shield looked confident. Gladio, the lone silent member of most council meetings, was talking and appeared self-assured. Ignis was worried. Had he lost his mind?

Gladio continued after a moment of silence. “If the King mated with Prompto without your consent, what would you do? Exile him? It didn’t work with King Regis, and you know the public wouldn’t stand for it.”

Gladio looked around the room, eyeing the growing apprehension in the councilmember’s eyes. They looked uncomfortable and worried. Gladio was secretly astonished that his words were affecting them. He thanked the astrals for this reaction, as he’d honestly just blurted out the first thing that came to mind after their rejection. Gladio wasn’t a strategist. He just called shit like he saw it. For once, his impulsiveness was aiding him. Seeing as his comments were effective, the Shield decided to push a little further. 

“You know the option that best serves your interests, don’t you Councilman?”

Celsi opened his mouth to protest but closed it as Gladio’s words set in. The silent Shield had made his point. The council certainly had the power to exile the King for breaking Crown law, but the chaos that would ensue would be devastating. Not only would Lucis be without a monarch in the middle of heavy tension with Niflheim, but the people would take whatever power the conservative nobles had left. The young populace wouldn’t stand for exile, especially over something as trivial as the heritage and secondary gender of a consort. They would certainly rebel, which would send the country into anarchy. 

The Lucian King was a beloved King. The public had easily accepted the King’s marriage to his alpha retainers, although they were certainly surprised at his choice. In regards to an omegan mate, the public had grown to love and adore Noctis’s omega mother, and the idea of an omegan consort was no longer taboo. A Niflheimian consort would definitely raise eyebrows and spark anger amongst the minority of citizens, but with how quickly the political landscape was changing, the councilmen knew that the populace wouldn’t stay angry for long. Especially if the omega was anything like the late Consort Aulea. 

On the other hand, If the King mated without the council’s consent, and the council _didn’t_ exile the royal, their influence would be forever damaged. No one would take the council, nor their noble families, seriously. They would be considered a symbolic facet of Citadel life, no longer considered influential or prestigious. 

Truly, the best course of action would be to accept the proposal and stay on the good side of the populace and liberal nobility. Such an action would improve the public’s opinion on the failing conservative clans. It was a conclusion that none of the conservatives wished to accept. Faced with the reality of the open and accepting future of Lucis, the old men were forced to recognize they were losing their place in society. With their deaths, an era would end. 

“If we were to accept this proposal…” One of the men started, disdain written all over his face. “We mustn’t mention the history of this...omega...It isn’t suitable for a Crown Consort to have such a past.”

“Yes...and we must know where he comes from. If we find that he is Gralean, we absolutely will revoke the engagement.”

“I agree, it sounds better if the omega is from the tundra tribes. We’d certainly revoke the engagement if evidence isn’t found to support his tribal heritage. There will be no marriage until you’ve found supporting evidence.” 

“The omega would also need training to control his violent urges…his behavior towards nobles is primitive and unseemly.”

“Due to his…previous occupation…we’ll have to make certain he’s capable of producing an heir. If not, we’ll revoke…there’s no use for a barren omega consort.”

“Yes, he must produce an heir. It’s written in the King’s first marriage contract that a future mate must be secured and also able to produce an heir.”

“And there will be no pomp and circumstance for this. If he mates this omega, it should be within two months. And there shall be no celebration for a Niff consort, the gods would strike us dead for celebrating such a travesty.”

One after another, the council submitted their requirements for an approved engagement. All but Celsi contributed, the incensed man fuming quietly in his seat. Gladio and Ignis watched the discussion with impassive expressions, but inside they were tentatively hopeful. Although the council’s requirements were absurd and highly invasive of Prompto’s personal life, the council were actively discussing an approval. Something both alphas were afraid would take months to years. 

“So then, gentlemen. Have we agreed to a tentative approval, with a forthcoming list of requirements?” Sir Rheas said, eyeing the sullen members muttering amongst themselves. The men looked despondent and defeated and swore under their breaths about Mors’s failed legacy. 

“I reluctantly approve. But mark my words, I will revoke my approval if even _one_ requirement fails to be fulfilled.” One of the older councilmen stated, his eyes locked with Ignis. He knew the advisor would be responsible for assuring the requirements were met. 

“I approve without my blessing.” Another added.

“As do I.”

“I approve, but Lucis’s demise is on your shoulders, Amicitia and Scientia.”

The council went around the table, each approving, most reluctantly. Only Sir Rheas and his fellow liberal councilman approved with a blessing. After eleven approvals, only one was left. Councilmen Celsi, with his reddened face and hateful eyes, refused to verbally approve. A woeful signature to the bottom of the proposal document served as his consent. As was customary, the council would draft their list of requirements and submit them with the proposal document. Such drafting usually took several hours, and Ignis and Gladio would wait in the adjacent sitting room until they finished. 

If Ignis lavished grateful kisses and caresses on his husband, well, the peeping servants wouldn’t speak of it. 

By three o’clock in the afternoon, the council finally adjourned and Ignis was presented his signed document to be filed with the Crown clerk. 

The consorts journey back to the King’s chambers could be likened to walking on air.

\--

It was as they were keying the front door that Ignis remembered the circumstances of that morning. So emotionally and physically exhausted, the advisor had forgotten that he left his beloved husband crying in agony. As soon as he remembered his King’s state, Ignis quickly pushed open the door fully expecting the room to be suffocating with painfilled scent. To his surprise, he smelled something else. A delicious aroma beckoned him inside the chambers, instantly calming his frazzled nerves and easing the headache he’d sported since early that morning. 

“What the hell?” Gladio questioned, taking in a deep breath. A little shiver of pleasure ran through the Shield as the scent filled his senses. Better than a glass of fine wine, the aroma relaxed and comforted the alpha like nothing he’d ever experienced.

Gladio and Ignis locked eyes, both confused but too serene to be concerned. The sound of footsteps down the hall broke their gaze. Like opening a curtain to reveal the wondrous morning sky, Prompto appeared and instantly brightened the room with his vibrant smile. The blond quickly bounced over to the alphas and encompassed both in a tight hug. 

“I missed you guys.” Prompto whispered, pulling back to gaze up at his alphas. The scent that had tickled their senses earlier was now flooding the room. Prompto was the source of the heavenly scent.

“Prom, what-“ Gladio started, resisting the urge to grab the blond and rub against him. Prompto had never smelled so much of “mate” as right then. Gladio wanted him, badly. 

“Shh, I left the bedroom door open. Noct finally fell asleep.” Prompto whispered, pulling away to return to the bedroom. Like in a trance, Gladio and Ignis followed. Neither were willing to part with the alluring scent that was overwhelming their senses. Not after such a stressful day.

Prompto walked quietly into the bedroom, carefully approaching the side of the bed to check if his King was still at rest. Noctis and Prompto had spent their day chatting and playing games on Noctis’s phone. Prompto had worked hard not to reduce his pheromones, even though by late noon he was feeling emotionally drained. When Noctis finally nodded off after several hours of trying to rest, Prompto had tested the waters by reducing his pheromones. Noctis hadn’t reacted when Prompto lessened his scent, but when he tried to stop completely, the royal had whimpered painfully in his sleep. Prompto immediately stopped his experiment and returned to releasing small amounts of pheromones, although as each minute passed it grew more difficult. 

The omega wouldn’t allow Noctis to suffer, but his energy was sapped and he was feeling increasingly lonely and needy of his alphas. Prompto quickly discovered that releasing pheromones was not something one should do for very long. Prompto hadn’t expected to feel so pitiful, but he supposed it was his fault. He should’ve researched omega pheromones before jumping in without knowledge of the side-effects. But then again, Noctis had been completely incapacitated, and Prompto would walk through fire to prevent his alphas from suffering. 

As the day dragged on with Noctis sleeping the afternoon away, Prompto started pining for the return of his other alphas. The omega wanted them near him, and it felt like they’d been gone forever. When the door finally unlocked, Prompto bolted as quietly as he could out of the bedroom to greet them, forgetting to close the bedroom door in his hurry. 

As they approached the edge of the bed, a flood of relief filled the alphas upon seeing Noctis’s relaxed form. The royal looked peaceful, sleeping with his arms around one of his favorite pillows. His muscles looked relaxed and his fever from early that morning had disappeared. Ignis was shocked at how tranquil he looked. The advisor had tried everything he could think of to aid his husband: medicine, therapy, potions, and nothing had touched the pain of Noctis’s injury. And yet, here he was, sleeping with relaxed features only hours after the onset of his spasm attack. It was remarkable. And Ignis had a feeling the lovely scent flowing from Prompto was responsible for the King’s improved state.

“I tried something new, to see if it would help him…” Prompto said in a hushed voice as they left the room. Nobody wished to wake Noctis from his long sought-after sleep.

“I think it’s similar to what you guys do when I’m upset. I think it makes him feel better…” The omega said, his voice filled with self-doubt about his abilities.

“You think? He looks so much better. You’re amazing, Prom.” Gladio complimented as they re-entered the living room. Prompto blushed at the praise, his ears turning a light pink. 

As the alphas shrugged out of their stifling Crownsguard coats, Prompto pushed several pillows to the sides of the large couch to make room for the alphas. Prompto could sense the exhaustion in the men, and he wanted to make them comfortable and relaxed. With how tired they looked, Prompto assumed the meeting hadn’t gone well. He wanted to know the results, especially because he’d been daydreaming all day about being their official husband, but Prompto wouldn’t push the subject. They’d tell him when they were ready.

“Are you guys thirsty? Do you need anything?” Prompto asked as both alphas collapsed onto the couch, sinking into the cushions with sighs of relief. Ignis looked especially satisfied, his eyes falling shut as he leaned his head back against the couch. 

“Naw, just you, baby.” Gladio grumbled while reaching out to tug the omega onto his lap. Prompto’s heart leapt at the touch, his body finally receiving the intimacy he’d craved all day. Gladio pulled him close and inhaled deeply, unable to get enough of the addicting new scent of his omega.

“Damn Prom, you smell so good…” 

Prompto felt heat rush through his body at the whispered words. The Shield’s voice sounded like a mix of whiskey and honey, a desire he’d controlled for so long now expressed openly in his tone. Prompto knew Gladio wanted him intimately, but the Shield had never expressed his desire in such a deep and lustful tone. Prompto’s scent was loosening his inhibitions. And Prompto wanted that. He wanted more than just kisses and caresses. Prompto wanted to be touched, and Gladio’s intense gaze and gravely words were making him feel especially needy. 

“Yeah?” He asked, wrapping his arms around the Shield’s neck, arms resting against the broad shoulders that made him feel so small and yet so safe. 

“Hell yeah…you smell like mine.” Gladio responded, hands coming to rest on Prompto’s slender hips. Prompto shivered when he felt those strong hands begin playing with the hem of his t-shirt. Gladio had never gone further than skimming the skin of his lower back. Prompto wanted him to go higher, to touch his stomach, and then his chest, and then…

“Within two months, you _will_ be mine. We got them to approve our engagement. With requirements…but shit, we’ll meet them.” Gladio said softly, rubbing his thumbs against Prompto’s hipbones. “You’ll be my mate, pretty baby. My husband.”

For the second time that day, Prompto’s stomach exploded with wild butterflies. That word; that wonderful, beautiful word that represented a life-long commitment. A word that symbolized a relationship based on equality. A word Prompto never imagined he’d ever be called. 

“You’ll…you’ll marry me too?” Prompto whispered, fingers tracing the lines of Gladio’s tattoo. 

“If you’ll have me.” Gladio responded with a devilishly handsome grin. 

With that, Prompto could no longer hold back his emotions. Leaning forward he traced his lips along the line of Gladio’s beard. The Shield would never understand how deeply Prompto wanted him. How completely enraptured, obsessed and awestruck he was of his powerful imprint. 

“Course I’ll have you.” He whispered. “Call me that again, Glads….”

“What, husband?” Gladio said, hands moving further up Prompto’s waist. The omega shuddered when one of his fingers traced the outline of his navel. “You’re beautiful, my husband.” 

Hearing that lovely word again, Prompto whimpered in happiness. Closing his eyes, he ran his lips along the sculptured cheekbones of his dearest. He’d almost forgotten they weren’t alone when the unmistakable plush lips, and smooth face of his other beloved graced the side of his neck. The omega couldn’t suppress the gasp of pleasure at the feeling. He’d never been touched like this by two of his alphas at the same time, and the feeling was overwhelmingly pleasurable. 

“Will you have one more, my love?” Ignis playfully asked between kisses. When the advisor reached the sensitive mating glands at the base of his neck, Prompto blurted out an embarrassingly high-pitched response. 

“Y-yeah, I want you Iggy.” Prompto gasped, turning into the heated kisses on his neck. Ignis smiled softly before settling down to lavish attention on Prompto’s sensitive spot. The worrier in Ignis had been effectively silenced by the omega’s alluring scent, and all Ignis wanted was to touch his treasure. All thoughts of the days events flew to the back of his brain; the only thing that mattered in the moment was making his omega feel amazing.

Bliss was too simple a word to describe the state Prompto was in. Between the attention to his neck from the advisor, and the touch of the Shield’s hands to his body, Prompto felt almost delirious. He didn’t want them to ever stop. He wanted to stay there, wrapped up in their love and attention for the rest of his life. That pleasant word, his favorite word, ran repeatedly through his mind as his alphas…no…his future husbands, showered him with love. To be so desired was a wonderful feeling.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Chapter warnings***
> 
> This chapter mentions child sexual abuse, past-rape, and thoughts of suicide. If these are triggers...well you should probably skip this chapter. Though I will admit, this chapter is kind of important. 
> 
> Another "warning" I have is Prompto's intersex biology features in this chapter. I've already had one person comment angrily about the intersex thing being disgusting. The intersex tag has been there since the beginning of the story. Prompto is intersex and has a vagina. If that bothers you, you might not want to read any further.
> 
> That aside, I hope you all enjoy. Thank you so much for your kind comments, guys. You're amazing. :)

As Prompto and his alphas slowly progressed towards mating, the omega found himself stressing on a daily basis. Each little step towards intimacy caused excitement and happiness in Prompto, but also great anxiety. The omega loved his alphas more than anything in the world, and he trusted them with all he had. But, one’s tragic past couldn’t be erased by the love of another. Prompto was a product of his upbringing; and the only memories he had before his alphas were those of enslavement. Prompto knew only suffering, especially when it came to sex.

Sex wasn’t for an omega’s pleasure. Sex was painful. Sex was violent. Sex was hell. 

Prompto had spent many an hour trying to recall a somewhat pleasant experience with a client, but he continuously came up empty. The only distinction Prompto had between clients was the rough ones and the cruel ones. 

Most of the clients were rough in that they were chasing their own pleasure, ignoring the body of the omega they were using. If they wanted to fuck in a certain position, Prompto was forced into it. If they wanted a certain type of sexual favor, Prompto would do it and do it well. It didn’t matter that he bled, or his jaw was so sore he couldn’t talk. The alphas were satisfied and that was all that mattered. 

The cruel clients were the ones that made Prompto consider offing himself. The ones that reveled in his pain, that enjoyed seeing him pass out or nearly vomit from their torture. These were the men that had Prompto considering a leap from his window. The only reason he hadn’t attempted was simply because being chained to a wall prevented him. 

And then there were his masters. Prompto rarely thought of his first master. The omega was still so traumatized by his childhood enslavement that he refused to dwell on anything before age fourteen unless absolutely necessary. 

Every time he remembered his first time, Prompto ended up curled in a sobbing ball. The omega child hadn’t understood what was happening. He didn’t know why his “guardian” gave him to a strange man one night, only days after the bandages from his head injury came off. Little Prompto didn’t understand that he was promised to this man by his master. Didn’t know his virginity was being treated as currency to pay a debt. He hadn’t understood the harsh demand to strip, or the order to lay down, or why the man was touching him in a strange place and why it _hurt_ so much. And when it was all over, when the debt had been paid and Prompto lay beaten and disoriented, his master took his turn. And from then on, stranger after stranger took their turn. The memories of those early years were buried in the deepest depths of Prompto’s brain. Never to be looked at or processed. Never to be truly understood or accepted. 

His second master was cruel, but being conditioned to abuse made the pain more bearable. By age fourteen, Prompto had accepted his lot in life. He was a novelty: natural blond in a sea of dark hair, a rare male omega, and had unique sexual organs. Everyone wanted to have him, but no one wanted to love him. The omega no longer questioned the acts he was forced into. He accepted the pain, the humiliation, the dehumanization. His childhood prayers to the Astrals for their help, his dreams of the mother he had no memory of rescuing him, his yearning to be a normal child going to school and playing outside; all of these dreams and desires had long faded. What was left was a young teen who’d accepted that no one cared for him. A teen who knew his parents weren’t coming to rescue him, and that he’d never go to class or run through flower fields. These dreams were only that, dreams, and were unattainable and foolish to dwell on. Prompto let all but one dream die: the desire to have a mate one day. It was an omega’s nature to long for a mate, and no matter how hard Prompto tried to kill this dream, it never left him. 

And then things suddenly changed. One day he was chained in a cage, the next he was being held in strong arms, surrounded by a warm nest. And now he was here, laying across the chest of one the alphas who held his heart. Beside him lay his two other loved ones, all comfortably resting while Prompto’s mind raced. The omega loved the alphas surrounding him. The omega _lusted_ for the alphas surrounding him. But his desires could never be obtained until he dealt with the doubt and fear crowding his mind. Prompto needed new insight. He wanted to know about sex...the wonderful, mind-blowing kind. The type of sex his alphas promised, but he knew nothing of. 

And so that’s what prompted him to carefully ease out of the tattooed arms of his beloved. Prompto moved slowly as he pushed himself up and away from Gladio’s body. The Shield was a light sleeper, a trained response necessary for protecting Noctis, even while at rest. Prompto had accidentally woken him more times than he could count, and after the day’s stressful event with the council meeting, Prompto was loathe to ruin his rest. 

Ensuring that the Shield was still sleeping, Prompto turned to creep out of the room. Ignis was another light sleeper, and Prompto had to pass his side of the bed on the way out. To his luck, the advisor looked completely down for the count. Soon after returning from the meeting, Ignis had collapsed in bed and hadn’t left. A rare occurrence. Both Noctis and the advisor had slept the day away, not even waking for dinner. It was around 7PM when Noctis was finally able to relax without Prompto's constant stream of pheromones, to the blond's great relief. The Shield and omega had spent the evening binging on animated flicks and takeout before finally retiring to join their lovers. But while Gladio had quickly fallen asleep, Prompto remained wide awake. He had a reason for this. He’d recorded a rather...explicit...documentary on the topic that had been plaguing his mind. Positive sex. And the only time he could watch it alone was during the night after the alphas retired. Prompto really needed to get a flatscreen for his room.

Settling onto the couch in the living room, Prompto took a deep breath before turning on the TV. He’d made sure to turn the volume all the way down before retiring to bed, to prevent ruining his secret viewing by waking his lovers with the noise. Flicking through Gladio’s dozens of recorded rom-com shows he “accidentally” recorded, Prompto located the most recent recording: “The Secrets of the Secondary Genders.” Prompto rolled his eyes at the title before clicking play. 

It started off simple enough. The film began with the biology and urges of the beta; the most common secondary gender. Prompto truly had no interest in the topic. His lovers were alpha, and he was omega. Prompto had no desire to ever be with anyone else. But for the sake of learning new things, he tried to sit through the beta segment. He didn’t last very long, hitting the fast-forward button after ten minutes of unimportant information. 

The alpha segment was next. Here is where Prompto briefly faltered. The omega knew alpha biology inside and out, and not because he wanted to. He was forced to know alpha biology. Prompto knew how they operated emotionally, their pride, natural dominance, their possessiveness. But their physical biology was what Prompto _really_ knew well. Prompto knew all about pleasing alphas. He knew how to wrap his tongue just right around their cocks, how hard to squeeze down on their thrusts, how submissive he needed to be when they turned primal. Yes, Prompto didn’t need a reminder of the average alpha urges.

The omega doubted his lovers acted like the average alpha in bed. He knew his alphas weren’t typical. All three showed dominance in their own ways, which was unavoidable with alphas. _All_ alphas were dominant. But Prompto’s alphas were different in that their dominance was tempered by gentleness. They could be soft, even exhibiting typical omega behavior in the way they enjoyed snuggling and cuddling close to each other. The descriptions in the documentary didn’t completely reflect Prompto’s lovers, and for that he was grateful. Having lived so long without tenderness in his life, Prompto _needed_ it from his alphas. Prompto _needed_ sex with his alphas to be gentle. At least for the first few times. 

Finishing the alpha segment was a struggle. Flashbacks of painful client sessions flooded his mind at the mention of the dominance alphas showed in bed. To say Prompto was relieved when the omega segment began was an understatement. This was the segment Prompto had recorded the documentary for. Part of him felt selfish for thinking solely about his needs, what types of things would make him feel good. But, another part of him wanted to be selfish. Prompto wanted to feel good, and if that was wrong, well...may the astrals forgive him, he didn’t care. 

Prompto waited patiently for the doctors to finish explaining omega nature. Prompto knew his nature. He wanted to know about his body. The body that had been used more times than he could count, but still felt unexplored. If a used virgin could even exist, Prompto fit the bill. 

As soon as the experts began speaking of omega erogenous zones, Prompto was riveted. They first explained the mating glands in omegan necks. Now Prompto knew why he was so sensitive there, so turned on when his alphas kissed and sucked on the crook of his neck. Moving down, they reached an area that left Prompto baffled and dubious. Nipples. 

Prompto hated his nipples. His clients were obsessed with them. Pinching, pulling, biting, clamping them in nipple clamps. Pain. That’s all Prompto saw them as. Receptacles of pain. He highly doubted touching them felt good. According to the documentary, omega nipples were highly sensitive and needed to be treated gently. When properly stimulated, omegas had the ability to orgasm simply from stimulation. Well, Prompto knew they were sensitive...but pleasurable? That he doubted. And what was this talk about orgasms? Only alphas and betas orgasmed...at least that’s what Prompto was told in the brothels. 

Moving down the body, Prompto learned that the sides of omega abdomens were also sensitive and erogenous. Prompto knew that. Gladio’s hands especially were amazing against his waist and hips. Just a simple caress to those areas made Prompto hot and bothered. Gladio had yet to touch higher than his navel without a barrier of clothing, but Prompto knew the touch would feel divine when skin-to-skin.

Next on the list was the most important area. Genitalia. Prompto knew the documentary wouldn’t mention intersex omegas. So rare were they that most people forgot they existed. As expected, the documentary immediately focused on the genitalia of female omegas as they made up the majority of the omegan secondary gender. But Prompto paid attention...he had a vagina after all. But not a normal one. His was small, hidden behind his dominant male genitals. So small was his vagina that even the cruelest of clients hadn’t penetrated him there. They would torture him with their fingers, but his master wouldn’t allow them to go further. Prompto knew if they had, he’d have probably been ripped apart and died of blood loss. 

What sparked Prompto’s curiosity on the topic of vaginas, was the mention of the clitoris. The so called “bliss button”. Stimulation of this tiny area was supposed to bring great pleasure to omegas. It was yet another area in which omegas could orgasm without penetration. Prompto had a clitoris...his clients had cruelly abused the tiny bud for fun, one even clipping a clothespin to it. Prompto could clearly recall screaming in agony at the violation. Like his nipples, Prompto hated his feminine genitalia. It was the one area of his body Prompto couldn’t tolerate pain, and yet it was the area most clients were sadistic about. 

It was as the documentary progressed into anal stimulation of omegas that Prompto nearly had a heart attack.

“Prom, what are you watching?” 

Prompto’s knee-jerk reaction at the sudden voice nearly sent him off the couch. 

He should’ve guessed one of the alphas would wake. So engrossed was he in the documentary that he’d forgotten he’d been missing from the bedroom for nearly an hour. Surely one of his alphas had risen to go use the bathroom or get a glass of water. They’d likely discovered Prompto’s absence and went to investigate. 

Prompto really should’ve asked for a TV in his room.

“Uh…” Was all Prompto could verbally produce. His face as hot as a furnace as he quickly turned off the television. While the embarrassingly explicit discussion of anal sex was silenced, the lack of noise made the awkward situation even worse. 

“It’s okay...whatever it is. Just...why?” Gladio asked as he settled on the couch beside Prompto. The omega immediately averted his eyes, too embarrassed to look at the alpha beside him. How could he possibly explain watching a sex documentary at 2AM in the morning? 

He might as well be honest. 

“I…” Prompto started, biting his lip as he considered his words. “I uh...I’ve had sex, Gladio. But I...I feel like a virgin.” He finally said, his words filled with self-consciousness. 

Gladio didn’t say anything for several seconds. Prompto felt like the room was choking him and his humiliation grew as each second passed. The omega knew he was stupid for feeling like a virgin. He’d had more sex in his twenty years than most people experienced in a lifetime. But while he’d had sex, he knew nothing of the act outside of unwilling submission to the pleasure of alphas. The sex Prompto had experienced was not what the average person considered real sex. Prompto’s experiences were dirty, sick and one-sided. 

The omega whimpered and bit his lip harder, tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes.

“Prompto.” Gladio finally said, his voice filled with so much tenderness that Prompto was brought out of his descent into depression. 

“Sweetheart, you _are_ a virgin.” 

Prompto finally raised his eyes. Gladio was looking at him intently, his eyes filled with love, compassion and sadness. Prompto took in the beautiful alpha in front him. Gladio, who was always so kind and patient with Prompto. Who always encouraged him to be his best, to pursue his heart's desires. Who held him every night as he slept, who woke him with sweet kisses and a whispered _“Mornin’ my sunshine.”_ Gladio who found him that wretched night and touched him with a care he couldn’t ever recall feeling before. Who carried him to the place he now called home. Gladio...Gladio saw him the way Prompto wished he could. 

“I can’t remember how many times I was…” Prompto whispered, unable to finish his sentence. But Gladio understood. Gladio knew.

“Doesn’t matter. They don’t count, baby. Rape is not sex. It’s a heinous crime. The worst thing you could do to a person. Of course you’re uncertain and confused about sex, you’ve never truly had it.” 

Prompto nodded. He didn’t know if he believed Gladio’s words. But gods, he wanted to. Prompto wanted to let go of the painful sexual experiences of his past and embrace new ones. The real, special ones. 

“I was watching a documentary about secondary genders. Their natures and biology.” Prompto said after a moment. “I don’t...I don’t know my body. Don’t know what my body can do, what could feel good. I wanted to know…”

“What’d you learn?” Gladio asked. “I’ll admit, I don’t know much about omega biology either. I never paid attention in sex-ed. I wasn’t allowed to indulge, so I didn’t care.” He finished with a chuckle. 

Prompto blushed at the question. He always felt self-conscious talking about sex. Especially concerning himself. But if Prompto was to mate with his alphas, he needed to be comfortable discussing these things. The alphas had explained that their relationship was based on love, trust and honesty. They were extremely open with their thoughts and feelings, and Prompto wanted his relationship to be like theirs. He wanted them to trust and be honest with him, and in return he would do the same. 

“Um...I learned about erogenous zones. Omegan necks are really sensitive…”

Gladio chuckled and nodded. That he already knew. Prompto _loved_ attention paid to his neck. The omega would always shudder pleasantly when Gladio brushed his lips against his mating glands. 

“And um..” Prompto blushed an even deeper shade of red. “I guess their nipples and sides are pleasure zones too. And uh...I’m intersex so...my um...it’s sensitive.” 

Gladio watched Prompto stutter through his statement with complete adoration. The omega was so adorably endearing when he was shy. His fair skin always flushed a pretty pink and his voice would rise ever so slightly. Sometimes he’d twiddle his fingers to keep himself occupied or rub one of his little feet over the top of the other. Prompto was such a sweetheart. 

“I see.” Gladio said after Prompto stopped speaking. “How do you feel about that stuff?”

“I dunno. I hate my nipples and my...down below.” 

Gladio frowned. The Shield knew Prompto had body image issues, his eating disorder being a direct result of them. But he didn’t understand why the omega would hate his nipples. He could sort of understand his dislike of his vagina. Intersex people were rare and often vulgarly fetishized. He’d most likely had terrible experiences with his feminine genitalia. It was pretty apparent that Prompto was uncomfortable discussing his vagina and refused to even say the word. But his nipples? Why would anyone hate their nipples? Everyone had them.

“Why’s that? What bothers you about them?” Gladio asked. He had a feeling he sounded like a therapist conducting a session with a client. In some ways he was trying to help Prompto process his feelings positively. In other ways he was simply curious about the omega’s thoughts concerning his biology and sex in general. It was needed information, because within two months they would need to have intercourse. A person couldn’t mate without having sex. 

“They always hurt. The clients always made them hurt. Especially down there.” 

Gladio nodded, his heart filling with sadness and anger about his omega’s tragic life. The alpha couldn’t fathom how anyone could look at Prompto and not want to treat him like a princess. That there were men in Eos that took pleasure in making his omega hurt in his most intimate places. These men made Prompto hate his beautiful body. His unique genitalia should be treated with the utmost respect and care, and these men had violated him so badly the omega detested what should bring him pleasure. The only conclusion Gladio could come to regarding Prompto’s tormentors were that they were simply evil. Heartless, sadistic, evil men. 

“But I...I still want to experiment with those areas.” Prompto assured as he glanced over at Gladio. Beautiful Gladio with his powerful form that intimidated so many. Gladio with his messy locks, loose from his ponytail and spread over his shoulders. Gladio who was wearing nearly nothing and looking like a sex god. Prompto was losing his train of thought. 

Despite how awkward his current situation was, Prompto felt need bubbling in his gut. Who wouldn’t feel turned on sitting next to Gladio clad only in his boxer shorts? The omega could feel a sense of boldness overcome him as he visually appreciated the Shield. Prompto had asked for things before...kisses and caresses. But right then he wanted more. Prompto wanted to experience what the documentary had explained, even if it scared the shit out of him. 

“Of course, Prom. We’ll try whatever you want.” Gladio assured with a winning smile. Gods he was so fucking sexy. The omega wanted to climb in his lap, let those huge hands feel him up and completely possess him. Prompto wanted this man to touch him. Touch him _now_.

It was late. Prompto was horny. Gladio was gorgeous. So, the omega threw caution to the wind and let his mouth run.

“I wanna try it now.” 

Gladio’s smile disappeared. “What?”

“Touch me…” Prompto whispered, slowly reaching up to briefly trace his clothed nipples. “Touch me here. Give me a new opinion about these…” 

Gladio’s lower jaw dropped as his eyebrows rose. Prompto’s simple stroke of his hidden nipples lit a fire within the Shield. The room suddenly felt warm and sensual. Gladio could never resist his beautiful omega. He was smitten. He’d give him anything…and he’d enthusiastically give him what he was currently asking for. It was his deepest pleasure to grant Prompto’s desires. But as always, the Shield needed to make certain Prompto was serious before jumping in without abandon. 

“Uh...you sure about this Prom?”

Prompto smiled, knowing Gladio was on the same page. The alpha always checked in with Prompto before trying something new. Taking his question as agreement, Prompto shifted and climbed onto the alphas lap. Gladio’s lap was Prompto’s favorite spot on the whole world, and he’d fast learned how to climb onto him with the grace of a feline. 

“Yeah...touch me, Gladdy.” Prompto whispered, into the alphas neck, lips softly skimming the tan skin. Prompto loved seeing the contrast in their skin tones. Gladio’s skin was a beautiful natural tan; not artificial like most people assumed. Gladio’s darker tone came from his mother, whom Prompto had seen photos of. A pretty dark-skinned woman with long ebony hair she wore in hundreds of braids. Gladio always said that he took after his mother, and Iris after his father. Two different but equally beautiful results of a biracial heritage. 

Prompto smiled into the warm skin of his beloved as Gladio wrapped his arms around him. When the Shield’s hands ran down his sides, Prompto muffled a moan into his shoulder. The omega was always hesitant about making noise and tried his best to keep quiet. But with Gladio’s hands tracing his sensitive waist, Prompto struggled.

“Ramuh, you’re fucking gorgeous baby.” Gladio said in a husky voice as he reached his hands down to grope Prompto’s ass. The omega shuddered in his arms, a tiny whimper escaping his lips. Gladio considered his next move carefully. Prompto wanted to be touched, but the Shield knew he wasn’t requesting full-on sex. They were waiting for their wedding day. Prompto wanted it to be special, and memorable, and Gladio would give him that. The Shield recalled how wonderful his wedding night was with Ignis and Noctis. Prompto deserved the same beautiful experience. 

With that in mind, Gladio squeezed Prompto’s ass before gently sliding his hands under the band of the omega’s pajama pants. Prompto didn’t wear underwear to bed, sometimes pajama pants, usually one of his alphas shirts, or his most recent shocking purchase: booty shorts. All of the alphas had been stunned when the little nondescript package arrived in the mail. Prompto had hidden the contents until nighttime, before waltzing into the bedroom with nothing on but a tight tee and those fucking _shorts_. 

Just the thought of Prompto in those sensual garments drove Gladio wild. That first night he wore them, a blue-balled Noctis had pathetically whined to his husbands about Prompto purposefully teasing them with the ass defining shorts. In fact, Prompto had been extremely flirtatious and suggestive as of late. Gladio didn’t doubt that Prompto was teasing them. The blond was exploring his sexual side, and he was showing minx like tendencies. Not that it bothered Gladio. The alpha adored the playful side of his omega; even when it left him sexually frustrated and taking cold showers. But it was worth it. Flirtatious and sensual Prompto was simply delicious. 

The Shield hesitated with his hands right above Prompto’s behind. The omega was shivering slightly against him, a reaction that signified his arousal. Gladio briefly scented him to search for any signs of discomfort or panic before finally making his move. The Shield couldn’t help the small groan that escaped his lips when he finally had two handfuls of Prompto’s bare, luscious behind in his palms. Apparently Prompto felt the same way as a small gasp escaped the quiet omega.

“You good?” Gladio questioned, unable to stop squeezing and caressing Prompto’s ass. The skin-to-skin contact was amazing, heavy petting over clothes could never compare to the touch of warm skin. 

Prompto didn’t respond verbally. The omega lifted his head from the crook of Gladio’s neck and immediately fell forward, lips pressing incessantly against the Shield’s. The omegas kisses were frantic and needy, little whines escaping his lips as he pressed closer to the Shield. Gladio and his husbands found that Prompto was extremely sensitive and reactive to touch. They weren’t sure if it was an omegan thing, or something specific to Prompto. Nevertheless, the all greatly enjoyed working the little omega into a frenzy. 

As Gladio made out languidly with the blond, he let his hands travel upwards, leaving the wonders of Prompto’s ass behind and heading towards new territory. Gladio was on a mission. Prompto was going to feel pleasure in the areas he hated. Gladio was determined that the omega enjoy those areas of his body, to give him new insight into how wonderful and pleasurable touch there could be. By the end of the night, Gladio wanted to leave Prompto with new pleasurable memories and sensations. Maybe it would be the push needed for Prompto to finally accept and love his beautiful body. 

“Can I take this off?” Gladio asked gruffly between kisses. He tugged on the hem of Prompto’s tank so the omega knew what he was asking. This would be a first. Gladio had always touched Prompto completely clothed. He could barely contain his desire, his need to see Prompto bared before him was immense. He’d only remove his shirt though; the pants were for another day. Baby steps. 

“Mm, fuck...take it off.” Prompto mumbled between kisses. Gladio felt his heart race at the vulgar word on Prompto’s tongue. The omega rarely cussed, and when he did it was usually when he stubbed a toe or tripped over his rowdy pets. The word spoken so lustfully, so full of arousal, shot straight to the alpha's cock. But now wasn’t the time for Gladio’s pleasure, right now he was determined to worship the beautiful omega in his arms. By the gods, Prompto would experience heaven. Gladio would ensure it. 

With the omega’s consent, the alpha slowly teased the fabric of Prompto’s tank up his torso. Prompto had broken away from their heavy kissing and was gasping for breath, his head resting on Gladio’s shoulder. When Gladio paused occasionally to press kisses onto his omegas shoulder or skim his fingertips against his bare back, Prompto would shiver in response. Gladio wasn’t surprised when he felt a dampness against his bare leg. Prompto was extremely aroused, which was exactly what Gladio wanted. The touch he planned needed good foreplay in order to bring maximum pleasure. 

Once the Shield pulled the garment up and away from the omega, Prompto seemed to snap out of his lustful daze. Gladio couldn’t take his eyes off Prompto’s sweet form, and the omega suddenly felt self-conscious. All of the alphas had seen Prompto in various states of undress. Hell, they’d seen him completely naked the day they found him. But this was different. The previous times were not intimate like this. Gladio’s eyes never blazed like they were doing now, slowly taking in the omega’s bare torso. 

Prompto bashfully folded in on himself, his arms wrapping around himself to hide his body from the Shield’s view. Gladio knew he was suffering from a bout of self-doubt and shyness. Like many times before, Gladio would gently coax him out of it. 

“Hey...whatsup? You okay?” The alpha softly prodded, moving to carefully pull the omega's arms away from their wrapped position. Prompto allowed it but blushed heavily when his torso was once again up for Gladio’s scrutiny. 

The omega didn’t understand why he was so bashful. Based on his past, he shouldn’t be so self-conscious about being near nude. Especially not with people who loved him. But he was. Maybe it was due to his uncertainty about his body shape. Prompto was nowhere near as thin as he was when rescued. He’d filled out and was now gaining muscle rapidly. The beginnings of a defined abdomen were starting to appear, and his legs and thighs were toned and firm. He’d also gained an inch in height, something Ignis thought was no longer possible at his age. And yet, the words of Allek continued to ring in his mind. Prompto knew deep down he wasn’t fat. He was fit. He shouldn’t be ruminating over this, but old habits die hard. 

“I’m just...I dunno.” Prompto whispered.

“Prompto...you’re stunning. Don’t feel self-conscious. I’m only staring ‘cause I can’t take my eyes off you.” Gladio said while lifting Prompto’s chin to face him. “Come here, kitten.”

Prompto’s faced heated furiously at the pet name Gladio chose. Kitten was usually what Noctis called him. Hearing it in Gladio’s deep, husky voice sent a shock of arousal and need through his body. The fire had been relit. All bashfulness suddenly disappeared, and the urge to be touched returned in full force. Prompto happily allowed the Shield to drag him forward into another heated kiss. 

Gladio took his time getting the omega worked up. It wouldn’t do for the omega to stress over the coming touch. Gladio made sure Prompto was thoroughly involved and focused on their make out session before reaching for his target. With the pad of his thumb, Gladio reached forward and gently stroked Prompto’s left nipple.

Prompto immediately pulled back, a loud moan of surprise escaping his lips as he did. The omega immediately slapped a hand over his mouth to prevent the torrent of moans that were trying to escape. Gladio held back a grin of delight. Prompto had definitely felt something. Something _good_. The alpha reached for and caressed the tiny bud once more. Prompto jolted in his hold, but kept his mouth muffled by hand. Gladio noticed the blond’s attempt to be silent, and that simply wouldn’t do. 

Gladio pulled the omega forward so that he could kiss the mating glands he longed to bite into.

“Baby, let me hear you...I want to know what makes you feel good.”

And that was all Prompto needed to hear. His self-control was hanging by a thread, and the omega wanted to let go. At Gladio’s gentle urging, Prompto allowed himself to go against what he’d been trained his whole life to do. He allowed himself to be loud, to express his pleasure. Little whimpers and gasps of pleasure spilled like a flood of water out of his mouth. Intermingled with his mewls of pleasure were pleas for more, pleas for his alpha’s touch not to stop.

Prompto felt mindless as the Shield carefully turned him in his arms so that Prompto’s back was against his chest. The attention the alpha was paying to his once hated (and now reluctantly appreciated) nipples had the omega throwing his head back and gasping his alpha’s name like a mantra. 

“G-Gladio...Gladdy…” Prompto mewled, shuddering in the alphas hold as Gladio gently pinched his right nipple. Prompto choked back a gasp as the little pinch sent waves of euphoria through his body. Gladio knew how to touch him just right. Not too soft, and not too hard. Never painful. Prompto wanted to repay his alpha for his attentions, but he was too blissed out to focus. He hadn’t realized tears were running down his face until Gladio gently wiped them away, quickly followed by a croon to his ear. 

“Shh...I’ve got you, angel baby. You’re okay…” 

Prompto didn’t know if he was okay. Never had he felt so completely overwhelmed and dazed from pleasure before. The omega was so aroused that he felt something building in his gut. Prompto didn’t know what it was, but he yearned for some type of release.

“Gladio...I...I don’t know...what am I feeling?” Prompto begged, unable to fight the growing sensation in his body. It was as if he were approaching the edge of Eos and something was screaming at him to jump into the abyss. Prompto was chasing something, but he didn’t know what. 

“It’s okay, babe...just feel. I’ll take care of you.” Gladio whispered into a delicate ear. He knew the omega was close, and he’d explain this foreign sensation to Prompto once he’d climaxed and came back to his senses. Making sure to keep one hand stroking a nipple, the Shield reached down and slid his other hand beneath the pajama pants hiding his omegas sex. Gladio bypassed Prompto’s cock. That was for another time. Instead he crooked a finger further down and gave the tiny bud Prompto hated a firm stroke. And that was all it took to send his lover over the edge. 

The little wail his beautiful omega released was a sound that would forever be burned to Gladio’s memory. 

The Shield held him through his first ever orgasm, crooning gentle words in his ears as the omega shuddered and moaned against him. Prompto felt both dumbstruck and euphoric, unable to understand what had just occurred, but desperate to experience it again. Prompto had been proven completely and utterly wrong; those hated areas _were_ capable of bringing him pleasure. And Prompto wanted to explore them further. Well...more like he wanted Gladio, Ignis and Noctis to explore them. Prompto was growing selfish. He wanted all of their attention and touches. All of their time and space. Prompto wanted to feel this intense pleasure again, and again and again. But only with his beloved alphas present.

Gladio held him quietly as he regained his breath, never stopping the gentle strokes along his chest. Prompto was glad. If Gladio were to leave him in this state, Prompto would lose his mind. Omegas required love and attention after lovemaking. Reassurance. Thankfully, Gladio seemed to understand this need. Gladio understood _all_ of his needs. 

Prompto focused on regaining his mind and sanity for several minutes. As he came back to reality, he noticed he was wet all over. His pants were soaked through and his face was wet with tears. He knew he looked completely wrecked and wanton.

He didn’t give a shit. He felt fucking _good_. 

“You okay, sweetheart?” Gladio asked when Prompto finally raised himself from his collapsed position against the Shield. Prompto turned in Gladio’s lap, wincing when his pajamas stuck to his skin. Prompto needed a shower badly but he wasn’t sure if his jelly legs could carry him to the bathroom. 

“I... that was overwhelming. Amazingly overwhelming.” Prompto whispered, completely satisfied and on cloud nine. Glancing down he noticed Gladio was still hard in his pants. The omega went to reach for his alphas sex but was gently pushed away.

“Not tonight, babe. Let’s get you cleaned up and put to bed.” 

“But...you did all that for me…shouldn't I…?” Prompto asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Gladio was rock hard in his pants. He had to want something in return, right? Isn’t that how sex worked, mutual pleasure?

“Prom, when you love someone, you do things for them and don’t expect anything in return. Seeing you enjoy yourself is all I need tonight.” 

Prompto’s heart fluttered at those simple, but deep words. Oh, Gladio would never know how much they meant to him. He smiled and turned to lay his head against a broad shoulder. 

“Okay, my alpha.” 

Prompto felt the powerful man’s breath hitch, the words the omega spoke deeply affecting the Shield. Gladio pressed a final kiss to his omegas forehead and whispered a barely audible _“my love”_. 

And with that the alpha rose, his omega still pressed to his chest. Prompto clung to the alpha, even though he knew Gladio would never let him go. 

\--

The next morning, Ignis woke to a half empty bed. Noctis was firmly planted beside him which wasn’t a surprise, but Gladio and Prompto were missing. Ignis assumed they rose early to go for a run, something they’d be doing a lot of lately. The advisor wasn’t bothered nor worried; he was more concerned with the fact he slept from 4PM to 7AM. Ignis had a boatload of work to do, especially in regards to meeting the requirements for Prompto’s marriage into the pack. He would need to play catch-up this morning. 

Despite his full schedule, Ignis took his time preparing himself for the day. Yesterday he’d been too stressed to expertly style his pompadour, or make sure all of his buttons were attached to his clothing. Today he would return to poised Ignis, leaving behind the unrecognizable spitfire Ignis of yesterday. Satisfied with his presentation, Ignis finally left the bedroom for the kitchen. Breakfast was always the first task of the day. 

As he entered the living room, the advisor stopped in his tracks. Gladio and Prompto hadn’t gone for a run. They were curled up on the large sofa, sleeping. Gladio had Prompto pressed to his chest, his nose nuzzled against the omegas mating glands. Prompto had one hand entwined in Gladio’s locks, the other clutching a large bicep. Among their tangled limbs lay Prompto’s three pets who were playfully observing Ignis, daring him to kick them off the sofa. Sitting on a nearby table was Prompto’s camera, and Ignis found himself reaching for it. There was just something about the way the Shield and his omega were holding each other, something different. Something special. Something beautiful. 

Ignis decided to capture that something.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** This chapter is not a typical chapter. It's all plot, I couldn't address all of this effectively in a normal chapter. Believe me, I tried. Sorry to disappoint!
> 
> Also, I need to address a comment from the previous chapter. An anonymous poster wrote a comment concerning Prompto being intersex, basically accusing me of not doing research on the condition. They stated that Prompto's intersex biology is medically incorrect because Prompto has a clit and a penis (which in real life is impossible). They also said that I need to change the term to something like "multiple genitalia" because it's wrong for me to use the intersex term. 
> 
> So...let me explain. I started writing this story just for myself. Drunk and bored one night, I posted it on a whim to see if anyone else would enjoy it. I used to write fanfiction years ago, and I stopped for various reasons. This story, and the two other fics I've posted, are the first items I've written in ages. Because I wrote it for myself, and in my head I'd settled on the term, I used the word intersex in describing Prompto's biology. I used it because it was the closest well-known term in fanfiction I could find to describe his genitalia. Intersex is actually defined as being a sexual condition that doesn't fit the typical definitions of male or female, or ambiguous. Addressing the anon, yes I knew what being intersex meant before writing this story. 
> 
> Now, the anon is correct in that my depiction of intersex is not biologically accurate. However, I personally don't see a problem using the term, especially because in Fanfiction an "Intersex" tag immediately lets the readers know that a character has duo or ambiguous genitalia. Their suggested term of "multiple genitalia" doesn't make sense and sounds like alien genitalia to me. When I hear the word multiple, I think in terms of 3+. I don't like the term. However, I am willing to change the term if other readers find it offensive that I'm using the word intersex. If you all have suggestions for what a better term might be, please tell me. 
> 
> I'll let you know though, issues like this is why I stopped writing fanfiction so long ago. Comments like the anon's (which honestly made me feel stupid) are great confidence busters. It's also stressful writing controversial stuff that people like to argue about. When people complain about my AU not conforming to other AU's, or that my created world doesn't make sense...etc. This is what I find discouraging about writing fanfiction. 
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you guys think. Should I leave the intersex tag alone, add a tag of "Prompto has a clit", label it something like "Combination of male and female genitalia"? I personally want to leave it alone, but I'll let you guys decide.
> 
> Hopefully this is the last friggin time I have to address this issue.

“As decided on this day, 25 Martius M.E. 766, per the request of His Majesty Noctis Lucis Caelum, this contract serves as tentative authorization for the betrothal of His Majesty to one Prompto Surname Unknown. The following requirements and tasks are to be met and/or completed by 25 Maius M.E. 766 for authorization of marriage. If said requirements and tasks are not completed by said date, this contract shall be null and void.

1\. A thorough background check of one Prompto Surname Unknown is to be completed with the following information confirmed:  
\- The birthplace of the betrothed  
\- The names and locations of parents of the betrothed  
\- The surname of the betrothed  
\- The date of birth of the betrothed  
\- The confirmation of the betrothed’s Niflheimian tribal heritage  
\- The confirmed findings of the betrothed’s journey into Lucis

2\. Any discussion of one Prompto Surname Unknown’s prior occupations while in earshot of low-level Citadel staff and servants is strictly forbidden. Only those authorized to know such information may discuss the betrothed’s former life and only in secure locations. If information regarding the betrothed’s prior occupations is leaked before the marriage date, this contract shall be null and void. 

3\. As the sole childbearing Consort of His Majesty, one Prompto Surname Unknown will be required to bear the Crown Prince or Princess of the Kingdom of Lucis. As so, the betrothed is required to undergo testing to prove fertility and childbearing capability. If the betrothed fails his fertility exam, this contract shall be null and void. 

4\. Any subsequent children born by one Prompto Surname Unknown will follow the guidelines of his Majesty’s first marriage contract. Any children not fathered by His Majesty will be fathered with preference to Prince Gladiolus Amicitia-Lucis Caelum followed by Prince Ignis Scientia-Lucis Caeulm. As written in His Majesty’s first contract, the first child of Prince Gladiolus Amicitia-Lucis Caelum shall have the choice to pursue the title Shield of The King/Queen or choose to pass this title onto a younger sibling of the same siring. If no such child chooses to accept the title of Shield of the King/Queen, the title will fall to the offspring of one Lady Iris Amicitia.

5\. Due to one Prompto Surname Unknown’s primitive upbringing, unsavory occupations and exhibited negative behavior, the betrothed shall attend a three-week etiquette course performed by the Instructor of Noble Etiquette located in office C25 of the Citadel Lifestyle department. 

6\. As a former citizen of a hostile nation, one Prompto Surname Unknown’s marriage shall be a quiet and unremarkable affair. Permitted at the marriage of His Majesty and the betrothed are family of the King and his Consorts, and a maximum of fifteen (15) close friends. Photography of the event shall be forbidden, except for those photos produced by the Royal Photographer for His Majesty’s personal keepsake. A print announcement shall suffice as notice to the public of His Majesty’s marriage. No organized spoken announcement, public holidays, or official celebration of any kind will be permitted. 

7\. One Prompto Surname Unknown will acquire the title of Prince Prompto ___ Lucis Caelum. As a Royal Consort, the betrothed is expected to take on official duties relevant to his status as King’s Consort. It is the council’s decision that one Prompto Surname Unknown will take on duties similar to that of the late Queen Consort Aulea Lucis Caelum. Such duties are deemed befitting of omegan royalty and are not to be challenged. If the betrothed refuses to accept his duties as a Crown Consort, this contract shall be null and void. 

The above stated requirements and tasks are non-negotiable. If all such items are successfully completed before 25 Maius M.E. 766, authorization of marriage will be granted. His Majesty and one Prompto Surname Unknown will have two (2) weeks after 25 Maius M.E 766 to solidify their marriage with ceremony and official bonding. If the marriage ceremony does not take place, and consummation of bonding is not evident, the authorization of marriage shall be revoked. 

As per noted in session minutes, Sir Colier Rheas and Sir Grett Hibus have blessed the union of His Majesty Noctis Lucis Caelum and one Prompto Surname Unknown. The remaining ten councilmembers have declined to bless. 

May the Astrals approve of this contract, this day, 25 Martius M.E. 766. 

So say we all, the Crown Council of His Majesty Noctis Lucis Caelum."

\--

 _(Two unopened letters lay in the mailbox of the King’s Chambers)_

\--  
Sir Scientia-Caelum,

I am writing to inform you that my team and I have made significant headway in the research of your ward, Prompto. 

We have confirmed that the names Umbra and Pryna were those of the Nimaheil tribal Chief of Argen and his mate respectively. Argen was the largest tribe in the Niflheim mountains, and the last to be engaged in war with the Empire. We can confirm that this tribe is essentially extinct and its members victims of the Empire’s ethnic cleansing campaign. Various records we were able to hack in the Empire’s history database indicate that the Argen tribe was massacred in the year 754. This would place your Prompto at age 8 at the time of the slaughter. 

The Chief and his mate had a total of six children; five alpha sons and one omega son. We have been unable to ascertain the names of Umbra’s five younger children, although we can confirm his eldest was named Kel. Based on the evidence we’ve found, we are almost certain Chief Umbra and his four younger alpha sons were killed in the massacre of 754. For two years after the massacre, Pryna’s name was mentioned among the Niflheim noble elite as a sought-after sex slave. It is likely Pryna was kept alive and enslaved because of his rare omega male status. In 756, an unconfirmed rumor stated that Pryna had committed suicide in despair over his circumstances. We cannot confirm his death, but all mention of his name ceased after year 756. 

The omega child of Umbra and Pryna survived the massacre and was given to a prominent politician of the Empire, but we could find no further information about his whereabouts. 

Where things become interesting is the possibility of Kel’s survival. Attached in this report is a photo of one Kelison Argentum, a captain and expert aerial sniper in the Niflheim Air Force. As you know, the Empire obsessively maintains detailed records on all of its Gralean citizens. Information about their birth, upbringing and current location are all noted in their files. Kelison Argentum stands out among the other “Kel” named individuals we researched, for he has no biographical information. The only note in his file is that he joined the Niflheim army in year 755 at the age of 23. Thus, if Argentum is in fact the Kel of Argen, he joined the military shortly after the massacre. 

By comparing the official military photo of Kelison Argentum and the photos you provided of your ward, Prompto, you will notice a striking resemblance. Argentum features the same pale skin tone, freckles, bone structure, eye color and shade of blond hair. The coloring of those native to Gralea are tanner, and far less blond. It is our belief that Kelison Argentum survived the massacre and secretly assimilated into Gralean society. His high rank in the military is evidence of this. We also assume that the extension of his first name and the surname “Argentum” is a play on the name of his extinct tribe. 

While I personally wouldn’t advise you contact Kelison Argentum, as he is a military member of an enemy state, I have provided you with his home address and current cell phone number on the attached paper. His phone is likely blocked from receiving foreign phone calls, and his mail monitored, but I’m certain a man of your superior intellect can find a way around this. 

Regards,

Illian Juzco, Senior Criminal Investigator to the Crown

\--

**NOTIFICATION OF MEDICAL TESTING RESULTS**

From the office of the Crown Physician and Surgeon, Dr. Mara Linia 

**Patient Name:** Prompto Surname Unknown

 **Biographical Information:** Male, approximately 20 years old, omegan secondary gender

 **Body:** 5’4 in height, 127lbs in weight

 **Health Conditions:** Patient is intersex. Patient has documented eating disorder; combination of Anorexia Nervosa and Bulimia. Patient has documented Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder and general anxiety. Patient experienced brain damage as a child, suffers from amnesia of childhood. Patient prone to seizures due to brain damage; hasn’t experienced one in the past year. 

**Special notes:** Unknown heritage- presumed Niflheimian Indigenous. History of childhood physical and sexual abuse. 

**Examination Performed:** Routine physical, reproductive organ exam and fertility testing

**Results:**

One Prompto Surname Unknown, visited my office on Martius 31, 766 for a routine physical and reproductive organ exam. Fertility testing was also performed on the patient. 

Patient is medically healthy. Due to history of physical and sexual abuse, patient has both external and internal scarring. Reproductive organs are healthy. 

The Crown requested information on patient’s prognosis for successful insemination, pregnancy, and birth. After performing an internal exam and examining fertility test results, the following is the patient’s prognosis for reproduction:

• Patient has normal fertility levels. Prognosis for insemination: highly likely, will follow normal fertility levels of omegan males.  
• Patient has suffered trauma to abdomen. Internal scarring present. Patient likely to have trouble carrying and will need 24/7 monitoring and strict bedrest in later stages of pregnancy. Prognosis of successful full-term birth: neutral.  
• Patient is intersex, feminine organs non-dominant. Prognosis for vaginal birth is nonexistent due to size of vagina. Monitoring during labor will be necessary to see if vagina will increase in size to enable natural birth. If vagina does not expand, cesarean section is the only option.  
• Patient has documented eating disorder. Patient will require strict monitoring of eating habits during pregnancy. 

**Conclusion for successful pregnancy and birth:** Patient will likely conceive, carry and deliver successfully. However, strict monitoring and precautions must be taken. 

**END OF RESULTS**

Signed,

Dr. Mara Linia, Head Physician and Surgeon to the Crown


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***To prevent confusion, none of the characters have read the letters (besides the contract) from the previous chapter in this chapter. They have no knowledge of the contents of the previous chapter.****
> 
> So this chapter is...pretty boring in my opinion. It's definitely necessary for future chapters, but its still boring. I don't like it, but I hope it's tolerable. ***Mild warning: there is some brief, homophobic language in this chapter. 
> 
> I really want to thank all of you who commented on my last chapter. I've never received so many kind words, and I greatly appreciate you all. For all the readers who posted that this story helps them with their depression, body issues, overcoming past abuse...etc. your comments mean the world to me. I didn't know people were that moved by this fic. I live a pretty lonely life. I don't have any friends, and I often feel like I have little effect on the world around me. So it's pretty amazing to know that my fanfiction (of all things XD ) is positively impacting people out there. I'm really glad you guys are getting something out of this. 
> 
> As for the intersex thing. I've decided that I won't use the term in future chapters. I am not removing the tag, nor removing any past uses of the word. I might edit them out if I ever get time (I probably won't). I have also placed a detailed note in chapter one telling new readers that my depiction of intersex biology is not accurate and is not to be taken as fact. Hopefully this will prevent any naive readers from believing the biology in this story is real...even though I highly doubt any of my readers thought this A/B/O fic would be realistic. 
> 
> Based on my discourse with the anon reviewer, I doubt they will continue reading this story. They haven't responded to my last comment asking for their opinion about the structure and wording of the note, so I have a feeling they've left for good. While several of the things the anon said (and the manner in which they were stated) I found to be condescending, accusatory and rude, I do understand where they are coming from and don't wish to offend them or anyone else uncomfortable with the intersex tag. So I will be describing Prompto's biology without using the word "intersex" in the future.
> 
> As for leaving the tag, I can't agree with removing it because of what it means in Fandom. We all know what to generally expect when reading a story tagged with intersex. In fandom it usually means someone with a vagina and a penis. I won't be removing the tag because labeling Prompto's biology anything else would be misleading to new readers. Intersex characters are not for everyone, and I don't want readers wasting their time on my story if they don't wish to read about intersex characters. 
> 
> So I hope this makes sense. I won't be addressing this any further. If anyone is angry with my choice to leave the tag...well, I'd advise you read something else.

Mornings were Prompto’s favorite part of the day. The omega was a sunshine addict and seeing the sun rise with a perfect view of the Insomnian skyline was incredible. That coupled with the two warm bodies that braced him on either side made for a wonderful way to wake up. Ignis was always long gone by the time Prompto rose, but Gladio and Noctis were usually still by his side. The King was always asleep when Prompto woke, but Gladio was usually awake and answering Crownsguard emails on his phone. Or staring at Prompto. Sometimes bouncing between both tasks. It was no secret Prompto adored the loving gazes the Shield shared with at the start of each day, so when Prompto woke alone in the bed on Friday morning, his instinctive reaction was to feel rejected and lonesome. The omega had a mere few seconds to dwell on his loneliness before the sound of an object crashing broke through his self-pity. 

Prompto bolted from the bed, his mind racing with thoughts of his alphas. The omega immediately assumed the worst and expected to find one of them injured and needing help. Prompto stumbled over his feet as he neared the living room, frantic with the names of his alphas on the tip of his tongue. 

What he found was no emergency, but quite the enticing scene. 

“Fucking hell...Gladio, quit it.” Noctis gasped when Gladio briefly pulled away from his lips. The Shield had the King effectively trapped against one of the living room walls. One of the large alpha’s arms was securely wrapped around the King’s slim waist, a strong hand gently stroking against the royal’s hipbone. Near their feet lay a canvas painting they’d knocked off the wall in their frenzy. So that was the source of the sound. 

The alphas hadn’t noticed Prompto’s arrival, and the omega hoped it stayed that way. He quietly backed himself away from the doorway and hid himself in the shadows. He still had a clear view, but if they glanced his way they probably wouldn’t notice him. Prompto knew he shouldn’t be peeping, but he couldn’t help himself. The omega had been desperately trying to catch the alphas in the act for ages. Every time he’d catch them being overly physical, they stopped upon noticing him. Prompto was damn sick of it. He wanted to see some action. 

“Just getting an early start, babe.” Gladio’s deep voice rumbled, before he dipped down to assume his assault on the grumpy royal. Prompto watched with great interest and growing arousal as the Shield slid his hands from Noctis’s hips to grope at his ass. Prompto knew that feeling...and based on Noctis’s moaned response, he wasn’t the only one strongly affected by Gladio’s ass grabbing. 

“G-glads...you horny bastard, we leave in thirty minutes...I still gotta pack.” Noctis’s voice broke as Gladio began trailing kisses up his neck. Prompto watched as he tenderly mouthed a faint scar on the royal’s elegant neck. Gladio’s mating mark. Noctis sported Ignis’s bite on the opposite side of his neck. Gods, Prompto couldn’t wait to have one of those. Or three of those. 

“And who’s fault is that, baby bird? We do this every year, and you’re still not prepared.”

“Fu-” Noctis moaned long and loud as Gladio teasingly slid his hands down the front of his sweats to stroke his cock. “F-fuck you, you fucker.” 

“Meh, let’s get cozy at camp first. I’ll be sure to fuck you good and deep, Princess.”

Prompto gulped in raw interest, eyes wide and glazed at the blatant dirty talk gracing his ears. Prompto hated when clients talked to him like this. It was vulgar, degrading and unwanted. But the way Gladio talked to his lovers was different. Definitely explicit and lewd, but raw with love and passion. It was hot, and Prompto wouldn’t mind being on the receiving end of such words. 

When Gladio suddenly pulled away with a shit-eating grin, Noctis yelped at the loss and scowled. The royal looked down at his tented pants before returning his irritated gaze back to his tease of a husband. 

“Finish what you started, bitch.” The royal snapped, arms crossing like a petulant child. Gladio only laughed at him before leaning forward to press a light kiss to his King’s forehead. At the gentle caress, Prompto watched as the royal’s scowl transformed into a tender expression full of devotion. Oh, Prompto loved how in love the alphas were with each other. 

“You’re so cute when you’re frustrated, Noct. But you’re right, we gotta go. I’ll make it up to you when we get to Duscae, lil’ majesty.”

Noctis hissed a curse at Gladio’s use of the silly nickname before straightening his sweats. Prompto had quickly caught on to Gladio and Ignis’s frequent teasing of Noctis about his stature. The King was small for an alpha; his build more fitting of a beta. Gladio had numerous nicknames he loved to tease the King with, and even Ignis would partake when feeling particularly playful. Noctis would always grumble in irritation, but Prompto had a feeling the royal secretly liked the names. The omega personally adored the differences in each of his alphas, and Noctis’s slender build was just as attractive to him as Ignis’s tall and lean body, and Gladio’s Adonis form. 

Prompto watched in dismay as the alphas pulled away from each other and wandered off to the kitchen. The omega wasn’t sure why he obsessively enjoyed watching his alphas interact intimately with each other. Maybe he had voyeuristic tendencies. Or maybe he just enjoyed seeing a healthy and loving sexual relationship on display. Whatever it was, Prompto was highly disappointed when the show ended without any bearing of skin. What the omega would give to see the alphas engaged in intercourse. He could only hope the alphas would share that part of their relationship with him. He hadn’t thought to ask, the topic being uncomfortably awkward to broach. Sighing dejectedly, Prompto left his hiding space. 

The omega snuck back down the hall but entered his room instead of the master bedroom. Upon opening the door, Prompto couldn’t help smiling as Umbra and Pryna attacked him with happy barks and wagging tails. A more demure Carbuncle watched the puppies excited display with disdain before leaping to land on Prompto’s shoulder: his rightful place above the puppies he deemed imposters. Carbuncle was a possessive animal, and Prompto was his human. He only shared his blond out of the goodness of his heart. 

Prompto tried to cheer himself by playing with his pets for several minutes before settling into his nest. He briefly considered editing his recent batch of photos, but the omega was feeling antsy. He wouldn’t admit it to the alphas, but Prompto was both highly jealous and emotionally insecure about Gladio and Noctis’s trip. 

The day before, Gladio celebrated his 34th birthday. The Shield didn’t enjoy parties or fuss being made over him, so the alphas and Prompto spent the day at home enjoying Gladio’s favorite foods that Ignis slaved over and watching hours of the alpha’s favorite romance movies. Prompto had shyly presented the Shield with a watercolor portrait of the alpha he’d painstakingly crafted over a period of weeks. Gladio gifted him with a winning smile and a smattering of butterfly kisses in thanks. While Ignis usually gifted Gladio rare novels he’d magically acquired, Noctis always took his eldest husband to Duscae for his favorite hobby, camping. It was a heartfelt gift, seeing as the King detested bugs and sleeping outdoors. Ignis never accompanied his lovers to Duscae; partly because he also disliked camping, but mostly because he wanted to give them time alone with each other. 

Gladio and Noctis usually departed the day after Gladio’s birthday and would travel to a different area of Duscae each trip. This year, they would spend the weekend together by a large lake in the Duscean wilderness. Gladio usually partook in crystal scavenging, something he’d grown fond of in recent years. The Shield had a growing collection of beautiful crystals dotted along one of the display shelves in the living room, and he was always looking to add to his current treasures. Noctis would join him or go fishing for hours on end. 

But if both alphas were completely honest, the majority of their time was spent naked in their tent or out in the open under the stars. Being alone in the wilderness with no worries or duties was the perfect scenario for exploring and experimenting sexually. The King and his Shield made use of every minute of their trip. Wake up, fuck, eat brunch, fuck, go fishing/gather crystals, fuck, eat dinner, fuck and collapse in sated exhaustion. The alphas enjoyed the hell out of each other. And well, Prompto was envious. 

Prompto had only left the Citadel once in the five months he’d lived with the alphas. It was to travel to the bazaar, something he truly enjoyed. Although initially terrified of leaving the safety of the Citadel, the omega was now eager to see the world. He longed to travel to far off places, see the mountains, see the beautiful ocean, and photograph it all. Prompto wanted to explore his world and knowing that Gladio and Noctis were leaving to someplace he longed to visit made him feel both jealous and rejected. Prompto wanted to go with them. He wanted to gather crystals with Gladio and fish with Noctis. He knew it was wrong, but he felt abandoned and a part of him worried his alphas wouldn’t miss him. Because the omega knew he would feel their loss deeply. Prompto would miss his alphas _terribly_. 

Thankfully he wouldn’t be left completely alone, and he comforted himself with the knowledge that Ignis loved him and would remain by his side. Prompto had already begun to cling to Ignis with the knowledge of his other alphas upcoming departure. He’d spent the previous night cuddling against the advisor as the alpha worked on his reports. Ignis had apparently sensed his needy mood and kept a warm, reassuring hand on his lower back the entire time. Ignis staying was the only reason Prompto hadn’t had a complete meltdown by now. If all three alphas were to leave him, Prompto wouldn’t know what to do with himself. He’d most likely fall back into old habits: purging his problems away. 

After trying and failing to improve his mood, Prompto resigned himself to his pitiful feelings. He slumped down in his nest and moodily played on his phone while absentmindedly stroking his pets. He could hear Noctis and Gladio’s muffled voices, playful and full of excitement. Happy to be with each other, travel together, make love together.

Prompto slumped further down in his nest. 

Gods he was pathetic. 

A soft knock on the door had him mumbling a quiet “come in.”

“Hey button, we’re heading out.” Gladio said from the door, a kind smile on his face. Prompto forced himself to return the Shield’s grin, even though his stomach rolled with distress. The omega stood and stumbled out of his nest. 

“Have fun, Glads.” Prompto said as he wrapped his arms around the large alpha. When Noctis appeared behind the taller alpha, Prompto moved to hug him as well. A sudden twist in his gut had him suddenly struggling to hold back tears. Prompto didn’t understand why he felt so emotional about them leaving. True, it would be the first time they’d be gone from him for more than a workday, but Prompto was an adult. He shouldn’t be acting like a young dependent child dropped off at daycare for the first time. And yet, Prompto felt _exactly_ like that. He felt lost without his alphas, unsure of himself and prone to depression when left alone. 

Noctis leaned down and kissed the omega gently on the head and sniffed his sweet-smelling locks. “We’ll be home soon, babe. I’ll miss you.”

Prompto choked back a sob and nodded. “I’ll miss you too. Have a good time.”

The omega didn’t follow them to the front door, choosing to remain in the comfort of his nest. He tried to distract himself once again with his phone, but his ears were on high alert, waiting in dread for the sound he knew was coming. The shutting of the door, followed by the familiar click of the electronic lock enacting, signaled that his alphas had departed. 

Prompto finally allowed his tears to fall. His puppies, always aware when their owner was miserable, immediately crowded him and licked away his tears. Carbuncle wasn’t to be outdone by his rivals and leapt back up onto Prompto’s shoulder. The regal animal proceeded to knead the wild blond hair of his adopted human with his little paws. Massages were better than sloppy puppy kisses in the vain animal’s opinion. 

Prompto smiled at their sweet consolation. 

But he still felt like shit. 

Ten minutes after the alphas departure, the omega heard another soft knock at the door. The blond immediately brushed away his tears and prayed his eyes weren’t an ugly red. Prompto knew Ignis was the only possible person behind the door, and the advisor was a notorious worrier and fretted whenever Prompto was tearful. The omega called out to him softly and tried to smile when the alpha opened the door and stepped inside the little room.

“Good morning, love.” Ignis greeted cheerfully, before pausing and frowning at the despondent look on the omega’s face. “Prompto...you look miserable.”

Prompto bit his bottom lip in response. The tears he’d forced back moments before were now fighting to escape. Just knowing that someone could sense his misery was enough to send the omega over the edge. Ignis knew Prompto was upset, and his eyes were filled with so much concern that Prompto felt terribly guilty. Ignis had endured enough of Prompto’s pitiful tears, and in recent weeks the omega had been trying his best to repress them. And so, the omega made a valiant effort to take a breath and steady himself. But instead of calming down, a wretched, ugly sob erupted from his chest uncontrolled. 

And after the first escaped, the omega couldn’t withhold the torrent that followed. 

Ignis gaped in absolute confusion at the sudden display of genuine despair. Prompto was truly upset about something, so upset that he couldn’t control his full-body sobbing. Every time Prompto cried, which was becoming rarer as each day passed, Ignis immediately assumed the worst. In Ignis’s eyes, Prompto was vulnerable with an innocence that attracted those who enjoyed destroying such beautiful beings. Add in his unique appearance and unmated status, Prompto was a walking target for predators. Whenever the blond was distressed, Ignis’s mind immediately assumed the most horrible reason for his tears: someone had hurt him. The advisor had his assumptions proven wrong multiple times, but his heart wouldn’t allow him to stop worrying about the possibility of Prompto being abused again. It was a lingering fear that often kept the advisor up at night, keeping watch over his blond love. 

“Prompto! What on Eos- are you alright? Did someone hurt you?” Ignis asked, unnerved and confused by the heartbroken sobs his omega emitted. When the omega didn’t respond to his questions, his breath short from crying, Ignis dived into ‘mom mode’

“Goodness, come here my dear…don’t cry. It’ll be alright.” Ignis crooned, quickly climbing into Prompto’s nest and pulling the blond into his arms. The alpha fretted over the distraught omega, petting his locks and kissing his wet cheeks. Prompto in turn clung desperately to the alpha; unable to let him go for fear of him disappearing too. 

“They left me, Iggy.” Prompto whispered between broken whimpers. “Everyone leaves me.”

Ignis’s heart shattered at the broken words tumbling from Prompto’s lips. Now he understood why Prompto was so clingy the night before. Now he knew why when Gladio first told the omega about the trip, the blond had looked distraught and escaped to his room shortly after. Prompto felt abandoned; left behind. 

“Shh, my dear. They didn’t leave you. They’re coming back, I promise.” Ignis consoled. Although outwardly comforting his omega, the alpha was inwardly cataloging Prompto’s words and actions. The omega’s reaction to his husbands’ trip wasn’t normal. It wasn’t unusual or unhealthy to miss one’s significant others when they were away, but for Prompto to be so distraught about a brief separation was alarming. It was as if the omega believed Gladio and Noctis had left him for good; not just for a weekend away. The extreme sense of loss and grief Prompto was experiencing was a textbook symptom of a separation anxiety disorder compounded by fear of abandonment. 

Ignis mentally kicked himself for not noticing the signs earlier. He’d simply ignored Prompto’s clinginess in the past, deeming it harmless affection. In most cases it was, but now that Ignis thought about it, he’d witnessed Prompto’s small mood swings when one of the alphas wasn’t near him for more than a few hours. It was a subtle change in mood, mostly resulting in a mild depressed state and anxious waiting for their return. But none of his previous mood swings had anything on his current state. Granted, none of the alphas had ever left his side for more than a day before. If they were away for a day, Prompto always knew they would return at night, no matter how late. 

Ignis hadn’t considered the possibility of attachment difficulties with Prompto. Depression and general anxiety, yes. PTSD, absolutely. Eating disorder, surprising but understandable. But separation anxiety? The possibility hadn’t crossed his mind. But now faced with the probable reality of such an issue, Ignis felt highly negligent. 

Prompto having attachment issues made sense. It made absolute, depressing and disheartening, sense. To go from having only memories of rape and abuse, and then suddenly be in the care of three people who adored you, had to have a huge effect on one’s psyche. Although far less severe, Ignis himself had struggled with similar issues as a child. His parents a distant memory and his uncle too busy to provide much attention, Ignis quickly latched onto King Regis and his Shield as surrogate parents. He could clearly recall becoming distressed when neither of his parental figures were near, and so distraught was he that the King gently ordered him to counseling to work through his overattachment. 

Prompto had no history of his parents. No memories of their love and devotion to him. His family was taken from him. His one friend in the brothels was taken from him. The little brothel dog he befriended was taken from him. Everyone that Prompto cherished was eventually taken from him. Ignis completely understood why he was so distraught over his husbands’ departure. It made sense. But Ignis couldn’t help feeling dismayed at Prompto’s exhibited overattachment. His omega already suffered greatly from the abuse he’d endured. Every day he struggled to live a normal, healthy life. Separation anxiety would only compound his existing mental health issues. 

“Please don’t leave me. I can’t be alone again. I can’t…” Prompto mumbled as he nosed against Ignis’s neck. The alpha’s scent calmed him and he needed more of that comfort. 

“I’ll never leave you, Prompto. Although it’s inevitable that we’ll be apart someday, I will always return to you. You have my word, darling.”

Prompto sniffled. He knew Ignis was telling the truth, but while he found comfort in his assurances, the words _“it’s inevitable that we’ll be apart someday,”_ rang in his ears. 

The idea of being separated from his alphas on a regular basis was extremely stressful. Noctis had only one week left of family leave before he returned to his royal duties. During his first few months in the Citadel, Prompto had been wary and scared of Noctis because of his status as King. He hadn’t been bothered by the royal’s long absences, in fact, he’d felt more comfortable when he was gone. But now...now Prompto couldn’t bear the thought of Noctis being away for so long. Prompto loved his midnight. Prompto _needed_ to be near him. So much so that he felt like begging to be allowed in his office, if only to be in his presence. But Prompto knew he was barred from the King’s office until he officially mated with him. It wasn’t the King’s choice but the council’s. Anyone below the status of a Noble was prohibited from entering the King’s offices; and the omega was a lowly plebeian.

Prompto wasn’t sure if he could handle the eventual separation from his King, and what made it worse was that Gladio would return with him. The Shield was the King’s shadow, and Gladio would remain by his side during his numerous public outings. When not guarding his King, Gladio would perform his regular duties within the Kingsglaive. All this said, the Shield would be returning to long days as well.

Ignis was the only one of the three that had flexibility with his official duties, and thus could perform them wherever he wished. Before Prompto’s arrival, the advisor preferred to work in Noctis’s or his own office. Since the omega joined their pack, Ignis had worked solely from the King’s Chambers. Prompto prayed that Ignis would remain where he currently was. He knew it was a selfish and possessive prayer, but Prompto truly couldn’t bear the idea of long days spent alone. 

And with that last thought, Prompto forced himself to stop thinking about the future. He was overwhelmed, lonesome and depressed. He knew it wasn’t healthy to wallow in self-pity, so he dried his tears and pulled away from Ignis’s embrace when he felt in control of his emotions.

“I’m sorry.” The omega whispered. “I’m acting like a kid.”

Ignis tsked in response. 

“Prompto, your childhood was taken from you. Yes, you are grown...but, you’re an adult who hasn’t experienced what most people learn as children. Most people work through abandonment issues in childhood. You didn’t have that chance, love. Through no fault of your own, you’re emotionally stunted. I am not surprised nor upset that you’re hurting like this.” 

“O-okay.” Prompto mumbled, looking down at his hands. His stomach rolled again in despair as he locked eyes with the navy-blue nail polish on his fingernails. Gladio had sweetly painted them two days ago. Gladio wasn’t with him. Gladio had left him.

Sensing the return of the omega’s tears, Ignis spoke up.

“Prompto, how about we go somewhere new today? You’ve never been clothes shopping, and I know you love new clothes.”

Ignis declined to mention his true reason for mentioning a shopping trip. Come Monday, Prompto would begin his etiquette lessons in the Citadel Lifestyle department. Ignis himself had trained under the strict and overbearing instructor Prompto was unfortunately going to work with. If Prompto stepped one foot into the instructor’s office wearing his casual clothing, Ignis would never hear the end of it. Prompto needed formal wear, and Ignis couldn’t order such garments for him. The omega needed to be properly measured and dressed by a professional stylist and tailor. But to improve Prompto’s current mood, Ignis would ensure the trip didn't revolve around the formal wear. If Prompto agreed, Ignis would take him to the Citadel Mall, a huge shopping complex located on the royal grounds. There, Prompto could shop and explore to his heart's content. Hopefully a day out would distract the omega from stressing about the other alphas absence. 

The Citadel Mall was not open to the public. It was built specifically for the royal family, visiting nobility, the Citadel staff and their families, and military members. Because the royal family and members of high ranking houses couldn’t visit public establishments without fanfare, King Regis built the Citadel mall to provide them a place where they could shop at their leisure without cameras in their faces. The mall was the largest in Insomnia, chock full of more stores then one could count. A lovely farmers market opened during the spring and summer months that Ignis loved to frequent, and also located inside the mall were several entertainment options. Whenever the alphas wanted to see a newly released film, they visited the extravagant theatre located in the mall. It was the perfect place for Prompto to visit. He wouldn’t have to worry about outsiders gawking at him, as the Citadel staff and nobles were well aware of his existence by now. 

Prompto sniffled miserably before dragging his big eyes up to plead at Ignis. “Can I get a new jacket?” 

Ignis chuckled at his adorable puppy-eyed expression. “Of course, my sweet. Get dressed. We’ll grab a late breakfast at the mall.”

\--

Ignis felt his stomach flutter in happiness as he observed Prompto excitedly bouncing from one end of the monorail car to the other. Ignis had secured the car for himself and Prompto only, having been worried that Prompto might feel anxious about the ride. To his relief, the blond was anything but. Prompto loved the train and was excitedly moving from window to window to observe the outside world flying by. 

And while Prompto’s adorable antics cheered the advisor, what truly made him happy was something entirely different. 

Prompto had left his veil at home.

Ignis had been pleasantly surprised when Prompto approached the front door as they were leaving; face completely bare and beautiful as ever. He hadn’t questioned Prompto’s choice for he didn’t wish to make the blond feel self-conscious. But inside, Ignis celebrated. That morning they’d taken a step back with Prompto’s apparent attachment issues. By early afternoon they’d taken one step forward with his choice to bare his face to strangers. Ignis wouldn’t focus on the stumbling blocks. No matter how many steps backwards, Prompto always took twice the amount forward. The omega was slowly but surely progressing with his healing. It was a process. A difficult, frustrating but overwhelmingly rewarding process. 

“Iggy, I didn’t know the Citadel was so _big_.” Prompto exclaimed in awe as he observed building after building fly by him. The monorail circled the entirety of the Citadel and never left royal grounds. All of the buildings Prompto saw were part of the Citadel. So extensive were the royal grounds, that the ride to the Citadel Mall going over 95 mph was still fifteen minutes. 

“It is rather massive.” Ignis agreed, watching fondly as Prompto gazed out the windows. As much as he wished to continue watching his darling omega, Ignis returned to his tablet to answer a few snippy emails from the council. In one, Sir Titus Hef was mockingly asking if all of the engagement requirements had been fulfilled yet. Ignis felt a burst of anger bubble within him at the stupid question. How the hell could one complete such a ridiculous list of requirements in eight days? Another email from Councilman Celsi had Ignis scoffing in disgust. The councilman wanted Prompto to personally apologize to his son who’d recently woken from his coma. Ignis answered with a simple, terse reply:

 _“Your request won’t be possible and is denied. Prompto is busy fulfilling the numerous terms of his engagement to His Majesty. As you know, the King’s needs and wishes come before those of our own. I wish your son a full recovery. Signed, Ignis Scientia-Caelum”_

When the train arrived at the Citadel Mall station, Ignis took Prompto’s hand in his and led him onto the platform. The blond blushed prettily, happily accepting Ignis’s temporary touch. Prompto knew it would be brief. Ignis couldn't hold hands with Prompto in public for more than a few seconds. It wouldn't’ be appropriate for one of the King’s Consorts to be seen intimately holding the hand of a person who wasn’t his mate, especially when neither of his husbands were present. Prompto reluctantly pulled away as they turned to enter the massive and elaborate mall. 

The minute they stepped inside, Prompto was in awe. So many months ago, he thought the bazaar was large and overwhelming. This building was leagues above the bazaar. They entered the first floor of the mall which was wide, spacious and decorated in white marble. The mall featured a beautiful glass ceiling atrium and Prompto could see each floor of the building by looking up. The mall had five floors, all packed with bougie stores and restaurants. 

Ignis had explained during their train ride that the mall would be quiet today. The only customers at this time of day on a workday were usually beta and omega mothers with their babies and toddlers. Knowing that very few alphas would be present was a relief, as Prompto still felt unnerved around them. He hated the way alphas looked at him, how they immediately reacted to his unmated scent, how they tended to be overly macho and arrogant. His lovers a major exception, Prompto generally disliked alphas. He felt most comfortable when he could hide himself away from their intimidating gazes, and thus it was why he clung to his veil. 

However, Prompto knew he couldn’t remain hidden forever. If Prompto were to marry his alphas, he would be expected to act like a royal. Prompto had no idea what being a consort truly entailed, but at the bare minimum, he knew he would have to entertain and be cordial with nobles. And that included alphas. The council in particular would be enraged if Prompto refused to show his face to them, and so the omega knew he needed to let the faceguard go. It took everything in him to leave the veil behind that morning, but it was a necessary step towards the future he so desired.

To his relief, Ignis had been correct in that the mall was currently being frequented by predominantly betas and omegas. The only alphas that appeared to be present were children. The sounds of babies babbling and mothers conversing with each other was soothing, and Prompto found himself relaxing in the new environment. With so many new sights and smells, the omega decided to focus solely on enjoying the experience. He would do his best not to dwell on the lingering anxiety he felt about being bare faced. 

“Where...where do you start?” Prompto asked, genuinely confused as to how a person was expected to think clearly in a place so vast. Prompto had never been to a mall, but he’d seen people on TV visit them. They tended to walk around the mall grounds, go into stores, browse, and sometimes buy. Was Prompto supposed to walk around first? Was it okay to get straight to the buying? Prompto _really_ wanted a new jacket. And maybe some new jeans. Oh and a few new wristbands too. And one pair of socks...preferably with chocobo print. 

“It’s overwhelming, isn’t it? Might I suggest a light meal first? Shopping on an empty stomach can quickly lead to headaches.”

“Okay. How do you choose what to eat with so many options?” Prompto asked as Ignis led him forward with a gentle touch to his lower back. Ignis laughed softly at his innocent question. Prompto’s naivety was remarkably endearing. It only became sad when Ignis thought about _why_ he was so naive. 

“You choose what you have a taste for. This mall has enough restaurants and booths to appease a wide spectrum of palates. Since you enjoy spicy food, I’d suggest we head to Silka’s Skewers on the second floor...I think you’ll enjoy her creations.”

Prompto nodded enthusiastically at the suggestion. The omega was obsessed with spicy food, a taste that was rare in Lucis. Barring the Galahad islands, Lucian cuisine was generally mild. Most citizens didn’t enjoy the burning sensation of hot spices. Being from Tenebrae, Ignis himself could handle a little heat, but Prompto was on a whole different level. 

Ignis fondly recalled a certain evening. The advisor had found a rare, extremely hot pepper at the market and was itching to experiment with it. He’d left it on the counter during the afternoon, planning to return to it later. The advisor had been holed up in the bedroom working on reports in silence when he heard a loud, and pained bellow that could only come from Gladio. Turns out, the omega and Shield had dared each other try the harmless looking little pepper. While Prompto continued to chew happily on the vegetable, Gladio had been knocked on his ass, red-faced and howling like an injured coeurl. The incident sparked a curiosity in the advisor about Prompto’s odd fondness for spice. 

Ignis was a naturally inquisitive person and loved learning new things. He found Prompto’s indigenous heritage to be extremely fascinating and had been pouring over any and all information he could find about the elusive tribal peoples. While there wasn’t much information to be found, Ignis had discovered that their cuisine was typically seasoned with various hot spices they sourced from rare tundra plants. If Prompto was truly Nimaheil, he no doubt was raised on spicy food and retained his childhood palate through the years. It would explain his odd tastes that didn’t align with Lucian standards. 

The journey to the second floor was long, but pleasant. Prompto was a very excitable omega; filled with boundless energy and innocent curiosity. When he explored, he left no stone unturned. The omega was dead set on investigating every nook and cranny of the building. Prompto was intent on looking through the shop windows of each store he passed, taking stock of items he’d never seen before. He showed great interest in many of the shops, and revulsion in one: a BDSM inspired clothing store. Having spent years forced into similar leather garments, Prompto had no desire to look at items that brought him painful memories. He darted away from the window in haste. 

The omega didn’t pause for very long at each store, so Ignis was surprised when he stopped and stared at one particular storefront for several moments. The advisor, who fell behind as Prompto beelined through the quiet mall, approached the omega thinking he was looking at a clothing store that suited his personal style. He was surprised to find the omega staring at a lingerie store. A women’s lingerie store. 

“So pretty…” Prompto mumbled, eyes locked with a lacy black negligee. Ignis quirked an eyebrow at his comment. This was a new development. Surprising, but definitely not bad.

Ignis waited a few moments to see if Prompto would snap out of his spellbound state . He didn’t. 

“Something catch your fancy, dove?” The advisor asked gently, startling the blond out of his thoughts.

Prompto immediately flushed as he realized the awkwardness of his current situation. Ignis had absolutely just caught him showing interest in feminine undergarments. The blond mentally smacked himself for forgetting both his gender and his companion’s presence. Prompto was male. His master would’ve beaten the breaks off him for wishing to wear lace. Leather was okay, lace was a definite no. For a man addicted to sex with another male, his master was terribly homophobic and a self-proclaimed “anti-sissy” and “fag annihilator.” When his wife angrily confronted him about his blatant hypocrisy, his justification for fucking Prompto was simply _“the bitch has a pussy, it doesn’t count.”_. Unfortunately, the effects of living under such hatred was evident in the way Prompto felt about his feminine-leaning desires. 

“Prompto…” Ignis prodded, as Prompto anxiously wrung his hands. The omega was looking everywhere but at him. Prompto apparently saw his attraction to such garments as something to be ashamed of. Ignis merely saw it as something new he’d just learned about his omega. And something to consider for the future.

“Prompto it’s perfectly fine to like such garments.” Ignis said, cocking his chin towards the lacy garment Prompto had shown interest in. 

Ignis had never really thought about lingerie before. He wasn’t interested in women, and most men didn’t wear such items. His husbands certainly wouldn’t wear lingerie (although Gladio had once strapped an itty-bitty bra around his massive chest for Jesters day...Noctis had nearly laughed himself off the bed). But Prompto was much different than his alpha husbands. Omegas were known to gravitate towards soft, silky and pretty textiles. Prompto’s nest was full of such fabric. The omega wishing to feel such things against his skin was not surprising, or unwanted. Ignis knew the omega would look lovely in the lacy garments he apparently desired. 

“I’m a guy.” Prompto blurted out, face flaming. Thankfully, no one else in the mall seemed to notice or care about the red-faced omega lingering awkwardly outside of a feminine clothing store. Prompto thanked the astrals that only Ignis was there to witness his shame. 

“And?” Ignis asked, his voice gentle but firm. 

“And? Guys shouldn’t like stuff like this.” Prompto continued, frowning in confusion. “...right?”

“Prompto. Neither I nor my husbands hold such archaic beliefs. I presume your ‘master’ told you men shouldn’t wear lingerie?”

Prompto only nodded in response. Ignis sighed in frustration. He hated how much power the wretched man held over Prompto’s confidence, his desires, his _life_. His omega should never feel ashamed for wanting to wear pretty things. There was nothing wrong with Prompto wanting to feel beautiful in the bedroom. Ignis needed to address this immediately. The advisor had been working hard lately to break Prompto’s habit of taking his master’s words as fact. Prompto struggled deeply with disregarding the vicious and cruel words that had been ingrained in his psyche. 

“My love, remember what we’ve been working on?”

Prompto nodded again. Because the omega was too wary of seeing a therapist, Ignis had been personally helping him address his negative emotions. Prompto had a mental health workbook that he worked in every morning, and Ignis would usually sit with him while he did his lessons. Sometimes it was to help him read new words he wasn’t familiar with, but mostly just to provide support. After the omega finished his lessons, they would talk through his feelings about whatever subject he’d addressed. While Ignis would prefer Prompto see a licensed therapist, he knew the omega wouldn’t open up to a stranger. Thus, Ignis regularly communicated with one of the Crown psychologists to ensure he was properly and effectively guiding Prompto in healthily addressing his issues. 

“That man has no control over your life, darling. Including your thoughts and desires. If you wish to wear lingerie, you may do so. I personally think you’d look gorgeous in lace.”

Ignis felt his heart flutter at the little smile Prompto graced him. That sweet, intimate smile full of love and devotion. His sunshine boy was truly stunning. 

“Thanks, Iggy.” Prompto said, before grasping the advisor’s hand and giving it a squeeze. And with that, the topic was changed and Prompto’s ashamed demeanor transformed back into one of happiness. The pair continued on at the omega’s pace, stopping regularly for Prompto’s excited gawking. It took them a good forty-five minutes before they reached Silkas, but the trip had been an enjoyable one. Ignis loved seeing Prompto discover his world, and he was happy to wait patiently for the omega to see everything he wished. 

Ignis’s food choice was a success, and he and Prompto were both happily full when Ignis mentioned the formal wear. The advisor had been expecting pushback from the omega, but Prompto took the request in stride. The omega couldn’t stop dreaming of being married to his alphas and getting measured for formal wear was just another step towards achieving his dream. 

The next four hours were spent in a fancy men’s dresswear shop. Prompto spent most of the time on a podium being measured and pinned into various slacks, dress shirts, blazers, and formal jackets. Although clearly bored and fidgety, Prompto obediently turned when asked and remained relatively still throughout the process. While the style of dress and fabric material was chosen by Ignis (Prompto had no idea what the difference was between charmeuse and silk), Prompto chose the color schemes and accent pieces. Rose gold for the most formal pieces, baby blue for the business casual garments. After securing weekend tailoring and expedited delivery by Sunday night, the total cost of which Prompto gaped at, Ignis guided his omega out of the shop. 

Although both men were tired and in need of a nap, Prompto was still determined to get that jacket he wanted. So Ignis, whom could be called a living mall directory, mentioned a shop he thought would suit Prompto’s rather...eccentric...taste. As they walked towards the store in question, Ignis zoned out.

The advisor had a lot on his plate. The days were flying by, and he still had no information about Prompto’s childhood or reasons for being in Lucis. This part of the engagement contract haunted him the most. Prompto’s etiquette lessons had been arranged, his medical exam performed and results pending, no word about Prompto’s enslavement had been leaked to the public...but information about his past was nonexistent. Ignis was inwardly beginning to panic. There was so little information available about Prompto’s presumed tribe, how was he going to find information like his surname or birthdate without Prompto regaining his memory? Everything balanced on either Prompto remembering his past or finding someone else that could do it for him. The only people that truly knew about Prompto’s journey into Lucis were his masters. And unfortunately, Illian was still struggling to make headway in his criminal investigation. 

“Iggy, look!” 

Ignis snapped out of his anxious thoughts and turned towards Prompto’s voice. The advisor had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn’t realized they’d entered the mall gardens. Prompto was several feet away from him, staring at a large enclosed area with a raised platform. Several long strips of fabric hung from numerous overhead poles. Ignis didn’t realize what he was looking at until a lithe woman came twirling down into his view. 

Aerial dancers. 

Every year, Insomnia held a spring flower festival in celebration of warm weather and newly bloomed plants. One of the highlights of the festival were the Citadel Aerial Dance Troupe. Ignis had always marveled at the beautiful women who looked like fairies, dancing in the sky on their silky ropes. Prompto appeared to hold the same fascination.

“Oh Iggy, they’re so beautiful.” The blond exclaimed, eyes wide with a childlike wonder. “What are they doing? They look like they’re flying.”

“They’re called aerial dancers. It appears they are practicing for the upcoming spring festival.” Ignis explained, blushing as one of the dancers twirled down near him with wink and a smile. 

Prompto nodded, eyes never moving from the graceful forms of the dancers. Prompto wished he were that beautiful and graceful. He wondered what it would feel like to fly through the air. To spin and twist to music so effortlessly. Freeing was the best word he could find to describe such a beautiful thing. 

“I wish I could do that.” The omega whispered. There were so many things Prompto wished he could do. So many things he wanted to try. But the little nagging voice in his head always told him, _“that’s not for people like you.”_

“Don’t wish, Prompto. If you’d like to take lessons, I’ll arrange them for you.” Ignis said with a gentle brush of his fingers against the omega’s lower back. 

Having worked with the omega in his therapy, the advisor found that Prompto wished and dreamed constantly. But he rarely allowed himself to chase those desires. In part, Prompto still felt that what others had was unavailable to him. He felt he wasn’t _allowed_ to have certain things. Nice things. It was an opinion that the blond struggled with daily and something that Ignis had been trying to help address. 

Whenever Prompto said he wished for something, Ignis tried to present a path for him to obtain that wish. Prompto didn’t always pursue those desires, even when he had the means to. But that was to be expected. No one could change old habits in a day. No one could heal overnight. 

“I wouldn’t be any good.” Prompto blurted out in a hurry. Ignis expected this response. Prompto always shot down his ideas the first time they were presented. 

“How do you know that?”

“I... I dunno, cause I’m...me?” Prompto stammered, glancing away from Ignis’s gaze. The omega knew his answer wasn’t right. They’d been through this very conversation before. He knew he was simply running from his fears and looking for a way to squash his dreams before they had a chance to be realized. Before they had a chance to possibly fail. 

“Prompto.” Ignis said, voice firm and no-nonsense.

“Okay, alright. I know I won’t be good ‘cause I’m clumsy.” Prompto tried.

“Well, then this would be a perfect sport for addressing this clumsiness. You’ll learn how to balance, maintain control of extremities at all times…”

“But…” Prompto tried to think of another excuse. “What if I suck at it? Like really, _really_ suck?” 

“We can’t excel at everything Prompto. Enjoying hobbies, no matter how bad you are at them, is good for your well-being.”

“But you excel at everything.” Prompto shot back. Ignis paused. Well...the omega had a point. There wasn’t much Ignis failed at. Except…

“Prompto, do you remember that target level you cleared in the range on your first visit?” Ignis asked, as the pair slowly continued on their path towards the clothing store. Prompto had stunned everyone in the range when he effortlessly conquered a difficult target level that most people couldn’t pass for months. 

“Yeah?” Prompto asked in confusion. Why would Ignis care about Prompto’s first course clearing. It was simple enough. Easy and unchallenging. Nothing to be impressed about. Anyone could do it. 

“Prompto, it took me two years to pass that level.” Ignis said, pausing to look Prompto directly in the eye. “Two years of trying and failing to complete that course. Even now, I can only handle one type of firearm, and you’ve mastered six. I don’t excel at everything, love, and you excel at many things.”

Prompto’s eyebrows raised at the heartfelt confession. He knew it was terrible, but Prompto was actually thankful Ignis had failed at something. The advisor was extremely intimidating and remarkably intelligent. But while Prompto was comforted with his confession of failure, the omega didn’t like the idea of being better at something than Ignis. It just felt...weird. Wrong.

The pair walked in silence for several moments. Prompto could think of no more legitimate excuses, Ignis was right. Maybe he should give the ropes a try. 

“Prompto, I only ask that you try. I am most certain you’ll do fine. Give yourself a chance, darling.” 

Prompto glanced over his shoulder at the dancers who continued to twirl and glide through the air. Graceful and magical. Like free birds.

“I’ll think about it.”

\--

It was late in the evening when Ignis finally got around to opening the mail. The advisor sat on the couch, a steaming mug of hot ebony sitting on the coffee table. Prompto lay curled up beside him, his head laying on Ignis’s lap. The advisor was glad he was resting, as his troubled mood from that morning returned shortly after they returned home from the mall. His anxiety about Gladio and Noctis, coupled with a full day of walking and standing on end, must have tired him out. The omega fell off as soon as they finished dinner, wrapped up in his favorite furry blanket with his little pets cuddled beside him. Ignis had considered ordering the troublesome animals off the couch, but Prompto had experienced an emotionally difficult day, and the pets provided him needed comfort. 

Ignis flipped through the large stack of letters and created two piles: junk and keep. The advisor hated dealing with the mail, as everyday they received over forty letters. If he ever skipped a day of sorting and reading, he would pay in the long run. 

Exhausted, the advisor’s mind was on autopilot, sorting and processing information with practiced ease. He idly read the sender names and noted them by order of importance to read later. But when he came across two letters sitting against each other near the bottom of the stack, Ignis stopped his sorting and pushed the other letters away. 

Prompto’s reproductive test results had arrived.

And a rare letter from Illian. 

Ignis debated which one to open first. He was itching to read the contents of both letters, as they both pertained to Prompto’s future as King’s Consort. But the advisor ultimately decided to wait on reading the medical results. Prompto deserved to be present when they read his results. It was his body, his results, and his right to see them first. 

Ignis opened the other letter. The advisor had a habit of scanning documents before reading them because it helped him outline major points in his head. He flipped past the first page, noting it was a brief letter. The second page held a random address and phone number that were obviously Niflheim based. But the last page was unexpected...a picture. Ignis’s heart started hammering as he took in the image. 

It was Prompto.

No... It was Prompto if he were an alpha. 

The person in the photo was the spitting image of his blond lover, only older and built like Gladio. There was no denying this person was related to Prompto. This was a family member. A very close, immediate family member. Prompto had a living relative. Somewhere out there, someone lived with knowledge of Prompto and his past. Ignis’s stress about uncovering the omega’s history before the deadline disappeared for brief moment. 

But his joy was short lived.

All of the sudden, as if the shiny object had jumped from the photo, Ignis’s eyes were drawn away from the man’s face and to the polished rank emblem clipped to his chest. Captain. Dread slowly overcame the advisor’s mind. His eyes bounced past the medal and took in the uniform, the battle achievement stars…the Niflheim Air Force insignia. The Gralean flag under the Crest of the Empire. 

Hands shaking, Ignis flipped back to the letter. He scanned the page, looking for what he dreaded to find. Knowing this man was exactly who he thought he was. And he was right. A brother. 

A brother who was loyal to the Empire. A brother who’d assimilated into Gralean culture. A brother whose actions would likely ruin Prompto’s chance at marriage into their pack. 

For once, Ignis’s mind stopped calculating; stopped strategizing. For he had no strategy to calculate. He had no idea how to proceed with this new, devastating knowledge. So, he stared at the wall.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for kind comments and kudos! Hope you enjoy! :)

The next morning, Prompto was greeted with a rare experience. With Gladio and Noctis away, Prompto was certain he’d wake alone in their massive bed. Well, maybe his pets would sneak in and join him, but Prompto never expected to wake up in a certain someone’s arms that Saturday. 

It was both strange and exciting to lock eyes with emerald orbs while still warm under the comforters. Prompto always slept draped over Gladio, and very rarely did Ignis sleep in the middle of the bed; that was Noctis’s coveted spot. That said, waking up in the advisor’s arms was an experience to savor. Ignis looked completely different when in bed. His visor removed and hair unstyled and loose against his face, he looked far less proper and intimidating. He looked carefree. The omega felt the urge to photograph the lovely alpha in his relaxed state. 

“You’re still here.” Prompto whispered, reaching out a hand to trace the outline of Ignis’s facial scar. Prompto wished Ignis’s eyes weren’t so pained by the light. The omega loved looking at the advisor’s refined and classically handsome features. Especially those beautiful green pools framed by long, sandy lashes. Prompto traced a thumb over the advisor’s cheekbones, trailing down to rub smooth cheeks. 

“I promised you I wouldn’t leave.” Ignis replied with a soft smile. In response to the omega’s curious exploration of his face, Ignis reached an arm across the blond’s body and pulled him to his chest. 

Ignis was still the least physical of the alphas with Prompto. He was affectionate but tended to stop himself before things got too heated. So it both shocked and excited the blond when Ignis shifted to move him closer. The alpha tugged him further up and over his body, leaving the blond straddled against him. While Ignis usually stopped around this point, today he went further. Prompto’s inner omega started dancing in delight when the alpha slowly traced a hand up the back of his thigh. It was a light, feathery touch that ignited a firestorm of desire inside the blond. Who knew such a slight sensation could cause so much arousal?

Before he could stop himself, Prompto let out a small noise of need that Ignis most definitely heard. Prompto couldn’t find the effort to be embarrassed because Ignis’s hands were steadily moving upwards towards the curve of his ass. In the midst of his lust-filled, needy thoughts, Prompto wondered why all of the sudden Ignis was being so forward. Nothing about yesterday hinted at his current mood. Prompto was curious, but he honestly didn’t care if he never knew what spurred this moment. So long as Ignis kept touching him, kept stroking that fire in his stomach, Prompto was content. 

With the alpha being so uncharacteristically bold, Prompto felt his own surge of confidence. Spying one of the faint, barely noticeable mating scars on the alpha’s neck, Prompto debated on whether to kiss it. He wasn’t sure what the protocol was for mating marks. In mated pairs of two, it was unthinkable for an outsider to touch the marks on their necks. But with threesomes and poly units, the rules were often lax when it came to mating marks within the pack. Prompto wasn’t sure how his alphas felt about their bond marks, or if he was allowed to touch them. The omega knew he himself wouldn’t be bothered by any of the alphas mouthing at another's bite on his neck. But, alphas were much more possessive and territorial than omegas. Prompto knew he should probably just ask, but he didn’t wish to ruin the mood. He’d finally gotten Ignis’s hands on his body, and he didn’t wish to ruin the heat between them. So instead of diving in and attacking the mark (which Prompto noticed was Noctis’s bite), he placed a tentative, experimental kiss right next to it. 

The low, surprised groan he received in response was music to his ears. Prompto smiled happily as he added a few more kisses, surrounding the mark in love. The omega noticed that even while moaning in arousal, Ignis still sounded cultured and elegant. His verbal expressions were so different then Gladio’s gruff, untamed noises. Prompto found both tones terribly hot, and both shot need straight to his groin. Gods, Prompto could already feel himself hardening in the tight shorts he’d worn to bed. The omega prayed fervently that Ignis wouldn’t stop their exploration. Prompto would lose his astrals-damned mind if he didn’t get off this morning. 

When the omega finally placed a chaste kiss on the mark he’d been teasing, Ignis broke out of his happily distracted daze. The alpha wasn’t sure why he wasn’t stopping Prompto from actively entering sexual territory. Or why he wasn’t stopping _himself_ from groping along the blond’s firm, supple thighs. Thighs that he wanted wrapped around his waist as he indulged in the beautiful body of his omega. It was likely the exhaustion that had weakened his defenses. Ignis was both mentally and physically expended. He’d spent the entire night thinking of how to best handle the unexpected and disheartening news from Illian. He was still at a loss; fumbling, frustrated and near defeated. So maybe that was the reason he ran his hands further up the blond’s thighs to cup at his luscious behind.

Ignis needed a distraction. And Prompto was a _damned_ good one. 

But exhaustion and lust couldn’t completely silence Ignis’s nature. The little voice in the back of his head screamed at him to stop. It insisted that he was taking advantage of Prompto. That he was using the blond as a break from the myriad of pressures consuming him. But another voice, the more primal and baser part of Ignis, was also tired of resisting the beautiful creature in his arms. Prompto hadn’t been shy about his desire for the advisor. In fact, he’d been very forward about his longing for more than a kiss and caress. Ignis also knew the omega had been intimate with Gladio; in what ways, he wasn’t sure. But there was no denying Prompto enjoyed it. Ignis always knew when the Shield and omega had been fooling around. Prompto always wore a healthy flush, a lovesick smile and released an enticing scent that screamed “sated omega”. And well, it was high time Gladio share his little treasure. 

“Iggy…” Prompto whined into the soft skin of the advisor’s neck. Ignis’s alpha immediately perked up at the call. Whenever Prompto used that needy high-pitched tone of voice, his alphas stood at attention, ready to cater to his every need. Most machismo alphas would never admit how powerful a hold an omega could have over their lives. The advisor wasn’t one of them. Ignis had no shame in admitting Prompto controlled a large portion of his heart and life. The omega had him wrapped around his little finger. 

“Yes, lovely?” 

Prompto stilled his kisses and pulled away from the advisor’s neck to peer shyly up at the alpha. Ignis met his gaze, taking in the blush on his cheeks and adorably messy bed-hair. Prompto looked so beautiful, wearing nothing but a pair of tight shorts that framed his pert little ass perfectly. Ignis had never understood people’s obsession with asses until he met Prompto. Gladio loved them, and he harassed the hell out of his husbands with his near constant grabbing and groping. Noctis seemed to share his appreciation for buttocks, but he was far more reserved about his attraction. Ignis had always seen them as, well...butts. Nothing more nothing less. That is, until Prompto invested in some particularly enticing undergarments. Ever since, Ignis found his eyes straying to what Noctis deemed “the sweetest piece of ass in Eos.” Ignis had to agree. 

Prompto hesitated as he tried to think of the best way to pose his question. The omega rarely had time alone with the advisor in this setting: wrapped around the alpha while both wore nearly nothing. He didn’t want this rare moment to go to waste. Straddling a ridiculously gorgeous alpha while worked up and horny by just the tiniest of touches, Prompto was determined to get _something_ today. 

“Would you _please_ touch me already?” The omega asked, his voice sounding more confident than he felt. 

Prompto watched as the alpha arched an elegant eyebrow, but his other features remained passive. Prompto felt his heart begin the slow descent to his stomach. He had a feeling the advisor would say no. Ignis was so frustratingly concerned about Prompto. So much so the omega doubted he’d touch him before their wedding night. And even then, would Ignis still hesitate? Gods, he hoped not. The omega sent a rather needy prayer to the poor astrals he barraged daily with silly requests and desires. 

Thankfully, the astrals had pity on the poor, horny omega and granted his silent plea for sexy times with one handsome alpha. His fears were put to rest as the wind was knocked out of him. 

Prompto blinked in surprise and bewilderment. A second ago he was on top of Ignis, staring down into emerald eyes. Now he suddenly lay under him, the advisor on all fours hovering over him with a lustful, almost predatorial gaze. Prompto shivered in utter delight and anticipation. 

Finally. Fucking _finally_. 

“Quite a bit is considered touching, Prompto.” Ignis murmured while fixing his intense eyes on the omega. The advisor’s hair was falling into his face from his leaning position, and for some reason the messy look stirred a great need in Prompto’s gut. The omega could spend hours, no... days, finding new things about the alphas to worship. They were all so outstandingly photogenic. 

“Uh...yeah?” Prompto weakly offered. The omega didn’t care where Ignis touched him, so long as he _touched_ him. Ignis smiled softly at his response.

“What I mean, love, is _how_ do you want me to touch you?”

Prompto blushed at his words and glanced down the line of his body. Oh, Prompto knew exactly where he wanted Ignis to touch him. But to voice that desire was a bit awkward. Prompto struggled with asking for pleasure. It was something he’d been taught his whole life not to ask for. Something he’d learned to never expect or want. 

“Um…” Prompto knew he needed to speak up before Ignis deemed his lack of speech as reluctance. If Ignis sniffed so much as a hint of uncertainty within the omega, he would stop immediately. That scenario was the last thing Prompto wanted. The blond opened his mouth to speak, but Ignis beat him to the chase.

“Do you wish for me to touch you like Gladio does? I’ll admit I’m not sure what you’ve been doing-”

“Yes!” Prompto blurted out. “I mean no! Shit, I mean yes, but not the same way.” 

Ignis raised both eyebrows. Prompto mentally kicked himself for being so clumsy in both words and actions. 

Feeling his face heat unbearably at the words he was about to speak, Prompto closed his eyes to the intense gaze fixed on him. This conversation was terribly awkward, and the omega feared he’d ruined everything with his complete lack of skill and tact in sexual affairs. He could feel his dick wilting from the sudden onslaught of embarrassment, and he no doubt had ruined Ignis’s mood as well.

“Gladio’s only touched my...not my um...cock.” The last word came out squeaked and pitiful. Prompto would slap himself, but if he did, Ignis would order him straight to his therapy book. An afternoon of therapy would be the consequence for self-harm of any kind. 

Prompto didn’t dare open his eyes. He was too dismayed at how quickly his exciting morning had collapsed on his face. No longer did he wish to stay in bed. Prompto needed his nest.

But, Ignis must have magic powers, because he always managed to fix impossible situations. Just the barest touch. The tiniest sensation of Ignis’s index finger tracing the outline of his dick through the thin fabric of his shorts; was enough to send need and desire racing through his blood once again. Prompto felt his wilting appendage perk up instantly, ready for attention.

“You’re so darling, sweet boy.” The alpha whispered, moving backwards so his face lingered about Prompto’s lower half. The advisor elegantly laid down so his forearms braced him; his movements as elegant as a feline. Right over Prompto’s cock.

Gods. Prompto couldn’t breathe. 

The omega whimpered helplessly as Ignis fixed those beautiful, piercing eyes up at him. Prompto watched with bated breath as the alpha playfully traced the outline of his cock once again before flashing him a small, knowing smile. 

The omega could suddenly hear Gladio’s voice in his head. The Shield had decided one morning while on their daily run, to speak at length about how different Ignis was in bed than in his day to day life. Prompto had listened with both curiosity and disbelief. The Ignis Gladio described was seductive, loved to tease his lovers, and was extremely talented in the art of pleasure. Prompto had been left flustered and frustrated when Gladio declined to mention in what ways the advisor was skilled. _”Wait and see for yourself, Prom.”_ Was the Shield’s response to Prompto’s childish begging.

Well, Prompto was finally seeing. And boy, was Gladio right. Ignis had only barely touched his clothed cock and Prompto was a hair trigger away from losing it. 

“You’ll tell me if you become uncomfortable, correct?” Ignis asked smoothly, eyes remaining locked with Prompto’s as he lazily tugged at the shorts. 

“Y-yeah. Yes.” Prompto whispered, eyes leaving Ignis’s and instead focusing on where the advisor was gently tugging his shorts over the curve of his obvious erection. Prompto blushed a fiery red when his dick suddenly escaped the waistband, popping out and standing at attention like a tulip in the morning sun. 

It was terribly obvious how badly Prompto wanted this.

The omega bit his lip and looked away from where Ignis was observing his bared erection. He felt uncomfortably exposed, and for no real reason. He knew Ignis loved him. Ignis would treat his body with care. But he still felt shy and a little uncertain. 

“Don’t be so bashful, little love. Your body is absolutely gorgeous.” Ignis comforted with a stroke to one of Prompto’s trembling thighs. The omega’s only response was a choked whimper that transformed into a light, breathy moan. With no warning, Ignis had wrapped his hand around Prompto’s cock and given it a slight pull.

The omega focused on trying to breathe as Ignis slowly stroked up and down his cock. The advisor didn’t change up his movements for some time, as he was waiting for the blond to become acclimated with the foreign feeling. 

Ignis watched with great interest as the omega rapidly fell apart under his touch. Prompto’s breath had quickened, and every time he inhaled a sweet, gasped moan would follow. The omega stayed surprisingly still for someone experiencing their first handjob, and Ignis made it his mission to get him to writhe. The alpha in Ignis wanted to see his omega fall apart, to see him completely wrecked and whining from his touch. To see Prompto out of his mind with pleasure was the ultimate goal. And so Ignis kicked it up a notch by rubbing his thumb across the head of the omega’s cock. 

Prompto jolted, his hips rising from the bed at the sudden burst of pleasure that overcame him. Ignis smirked in absolute satisfaction as the omega bent his legs to dig his feet into the mattress, apparently looking for something to ground him. 

“Fu- I-Iggy…” Prompto whimpered, unable to think or speak coherently. He was overwhelmed. Completely lost in the new sensations setting his nerves alight in a way that made him feel high. The omega had expected having his dick touched would feel similar to having his clit played with. It didn’t. It was a totally different but equally pleasurable feeling. And Prompto wanted more of it. 

“Look at you, so exquisite like this, little bird.” Ignis whispered, his breath ghosting over Prompto’s cock. The warm sensation caused the omega to shudder, his arms flailing as he attempted to reach towards the alpha below him. 

“I-Iggy, hold me…please.” The omega begged, suddenly desiring the alpha’s arms around him. Prompto was experiencing intense pleasure; so intense that he wanted his alpha’s physical reassurance. Ignis was too far away. 

Ignis took note of Prompto’s desperate plea and immediately crawled up to lay beside him. The advisor turned the shivering omega on his side so that his back lay pressed against Ignis’s chest; his perfect, sweet little spoon. 

“Are you alright?” The alpha whispered into his blond’s ear. The omega was obviously overwhelmed and Ignis didn’t want to press him if he needed to stop. But Prompto was having none of that. The advisor chuckled as Prompto nodded emphatically before reaching to grab Ignis’s hand. The omega boldly placed the alpha’s hand back on his neglected cock with a whine that made Ignis’s blood sing.

“Please, please.” Prompto begged, hiccupping and whimpering. Sounding utterly debauched. 

“Shh, of course. I’ll give you whatever you desire, my lover.”

And he did. Ignis spent the next five minutes stroking his writhing omega into euphoric bliss. The advisor was extremely skilled in giving hand jobs (and blowjobs...), and personally had to resist using several tactics he knew would leave the sensitive omega comatose. This was Prompto’s first time having his cock loved on. Ignis would save his more advanced skills for later. 

Prompto came with whimpered, spent moan and collapsed against Ignis’s chest. Ignis casually noted the lack of release in his hand; typical of male omegas. Omegan males couldn’t breed, and thus there was no use for ejaculate. If they produced any, it was very little. The advisor personally found omegan male biology entirely fascinating and sweet. They were such gentle, soft and beautiful creatures. Ignis was bias, but Prompto was the cream of the omegan crop. The alphas watched his omega as he struggled to come down from his high. In his post-release haze, the omega leant his head back so his neck was bared to the advisor; an action omegas performed when showing submission or requesting a bond. 

It took everything in Ignis not to grant his request. Prompto’s neck, bared and unmarked, was the most enticing image Ignis had ever seen. The alpha in him fought to be released, to claim his omega and hide him away from the world. If Ignis wasn’t an honorable man, he’d give in immediately. But, even in lust, Ignis knew his boundaries. Prompto’s neck would most likely be marked by Gladio first, as was expected due to their unusual bond. It was a terribly difficult reality for his primal side to live with. The alpha in him was selfish and wanted to bond first. Thankfully, Ignis’s alpha didn’t control his mind. 

Instead of bonding like the omega had unintentionally asked, the advisor lavished the slender neck with wet, open mouthed kisses. He waited patiently as Prompto’s chest heaved with exertion and his breaths came panted and hoarse. The advisor kept the blond close, scenting him and rubbing soothing circles into his hip. Since Prompto’s arrival, Ignis had done a shit ton of research about omegas and their sexual needs. Aftercare was an absolute necessity; especially for someone like Prompto. More than anyone, abused omegas needed love and reassurance after sexual activity.

Once his heartbeat calmed and his mind stopped racing, Prompto turned sluggishly in Ignis’s arms to sniff at the advisor’s neck. He was seeking the comforting scent he’d come to crave, and he found it strongest in the advisor’s neck. 

“How are you, darling?” Ignis asked after Prompto settled back down. He grinned as he felt soft lips caress the sensitive skin under his ear. 

“Fucking _great_.” 

Ignis tsked at the language but smiled softly nonetheless. The response, although vulgar, was exactly what he was hoping for. 

Ignis closed his eyes as Prompto snuggled his face into the crook of his neck. He could feel the omega’s petal soft lips lazily dragging against his skin as he reached a hand up to tangle in the alpha’s loose locks. The room was quiet with only the sounds of Prompto’s light kisses and the occasional breeze from the open windows. It was pleasant. Extremely pleasant. And it helped put the alpha at ease after so many hours of unrelenting stress. 

The advisor had literally been up all night. He’d only retired to the bedroom two hours ago, and no matter how hard he tried he still couldn’t fall off. Whenever faced with monumental situations, Ignis’s mind wouldn’t allow his body to rest. It was a negative side of effect of working nearly non-stop for the majority of his life. Ignis’s mind was always preoccupied with some task, some difficulty, some action that needed to be taken. And boy was this current mess a doozy.

“Iggy, you have freckles like mine.”

Ignis blinked his eyes open at the comment. Only Prompto would sound so amazed and excited at the prospect of someone having freckles. 

“I’m sure they pale to the beauty of yours.” The alpha responded as he moved his hands up to trace Prompto’s spine. The advisor happily noted how big a difference five months of healthy eating and exercise made in their blond. When they found their omega, Ignis could feel every knob in his back and see every rib on his chest. Now Ignis could feel defined muscles and firm, healthy skin. Like his mental state, Prompto had come a long way physically

“So do you burn in the sun, too?” Prompto randomly blurted out as he moved to hover over Ignis. 

“I’m not certain. I always make sure to use sunscreen.” Ignis replied with a chuckle. Prompto’s innocent questions never failed to make him smile. They were sweet, full of curiosity and trust that his alphas would provide him an honest answer. 

“Why do I burn so bad? The people in Lucis don’t look like they burn. Does Noct? He’s kinda pale.”

Ignis waited patiently as Prompto babbled. The alpha wasn’t certain if Prompto realized who he was. Where he came from. They’d never broached the topic of his heritage before. All of the alphas were uncomfortable with bringing up what could possibly cause Prompto great distress. Many times, Ignis had arranged a scenario to ask Prompto about his lost memories, but he always backed off for various reasons. Maintaining Prompto’s mental well-being was the most prominent. 

Unfortunately, based on the information he’d learned the night before, Ignis could no longer avoid the topic. He would need to address it soon; and soon meant that very day. Ignis had given himself a much-needed break by pleasuring Prompto, but now he needed to return to the problem at hand. They were in a tough spot with limited time to find a solution. Ignis couldn’t waste anymore time. 

“Noctis doesn’t burn, he tans. You’ll see it first hand when he returns from Duscae. You’re right that Lucians generally don’t appear to burn. Their bodies have adapted to the intense heat of Lucian summers.”

Ignis paused, thinking of the best way to address his next comment. As he thought, the advisor gently pushed Prompto back so that he could sit up. This conversation was too important to have lying down. Prompto seemed to sense the drastic change in mood within the alpha, and his face took on a worried expression.

“Prompto, are you aware that you aren’t Lucian?”

The omega didn’t appear to be shocked or surprised by the question. That was a good sign.

“Yeah, I know. No one looks like me here. And well...my master called me a foreign sounding name several times. His wife told him not to say the word.”

Ignis nodded. So Prompto knew he was foreign. But it didn’t sound like he knew from where he originated.

“May I ask what he called you?” Ignis prodded. He assumed it was the Niflheimian shorthand of “Niff.” He wasn't’ expecting the reply the omega quickly supplied. 

“It was Niffra. I don’t know what it means.”

Ignis inwardly cringed at the xenophobic slur Prompto so innocently blurted. He should have expected Prompto’s enslavers would use such a vile term. It shouldn’t have surprised him that they’d insult Prompto’s heritage in such a way. But Ignis rarely heard the terrible word spoken, and it was a shock to the system. Niffra was a term only elderly Lucians still used, and even they were shamed for using it. Even though relations with Niflheim remained tense and often on the brink of war, most Lucians knew not to cross the line into racial, ethnic or xenophobic slurs. It was simply deemed inappropriate and shameful behavior. Ignis was certain the word was still used behind doors, but its use in the public was absolutely discouraged. 

“I see.” Ignis started, rubbing the bridge of his nose as was habit when he was thinking furiously. “Prompto, you should know that Niffra is a very cruel and harmful word. It is a slur against the people of Niflheim...your people.”

This time, Prompto’s face showed confusion. An expression of surprise quickly followed before rapidly shifting into one of horror. 

“What?” Prompto whispered, eyes wide and blinking rapidly. “But...master said Niffs are evil. The kill their own people. Even babies. I’ve never wanted to kill anyone! Well, I kinda wanted to kill Allek...but I’d never follow through-”

“Prompto.” Ignis interrupted, moving to gently clasp the panicking omega’s hand. “Remember what we talked about yesterday? You’re not to consider your enslaver’s words as truth.”

“But he wasn’t the only one who said this!” 

“I understand, and some of what they told you is true. However, I highly doubt the intricacies of the Niflheim Empire were explained to you. Not all Niflheimians are bad people. In fact, I’m certain there are more good Niffs than bad.”

Ignis watched the omega carefully as he processed the news of his background. The advisor knew Prompto had likely heard various stories about the monstrous Niffs. The older Lucian population held strong hostility for the Empire, and in some cases their animosity was justified. Early on in King Mors’s reign, a two-year war took place between the countries resulting in the loss of thousands of young military members. Many of the soldiers were parents and older siblings of the current Lucian elderly, and the wounds of the battles were still raw. Prompto had probably heard many a tale of the atrocities committed by Niflheim, and likely nothing positive to balance his perceptions of the Empire. 

“How...why do you think I’m a Niff?” Prompto finally asked after several moments of silence. The omega looked dismayed and heartbroken, and Ignis felt terribly guilty for causing him such stress. Prompto had low self-esteem, and the reality of being from a country most Lucians hated would do nothing but worsen his opinion of himself. 

“Several things tell me you’re Niflheimian.” Ignis started, moving to pull the omega between his legs. Ignis propped himself up against the headboard and waited for Prompto to relax against his chest.

“As you know, you don’t resemble the typical Lucian. You’re very pale and very blond. These are traits not native to Lucis. We do have a small number of natural blonds here, but they’re usually second-generation citizens with parents originating from Tenebrae. People with your features usually come from cold, mountainous regions, of which Lucis isn’t. ”

Prompto nodded and remained silent. Ignis couldn’t help reaching out to stroke one of his bare thighs in comfort. His poor omega looked completely lost and upset. 

“The people of Niflheim have an interesting history. Gralea is the capital of Niflheim, where 90% of the population lives. It’s a massive city, much larger than Insomnia. The reason most people live in Gralea is because it’s in a valley. Niflheim is made up primarily of mountains and tundra, some areas are desert and others filled with snow and ice.”

“Niflheim is a settler nation, meaning the majority of its inhabitants are offspring of immigrants. The early settlers originated from Lucis, and they left for various reasons. Mainly political disputes. However, Niflheim had long been inhabited by indigenous people. These people used to live in what is now Gralea but were forced into the mountains several hundred years ago.”

“The indigenous people are called Nimaheil. After being removed from the valley, they broke off into several different tribes each with their own unique cultures. Although very different culturally, they all speak the same language, Nimahelf. A language you can speak fluently.” 

Prompto frowned in confusion. And then laughed in disbelief. 

“What? No, I can’t. I speak only Lucian.” Prompto sounded completely sure of himself and baffled at the idea of speaking another language. Let alone a language he’d never even heard of.

“Yes, technically you do only speak Lucian. But when you’re asleep, you speak Nimahelf. When Gladio stopped you from beating up Allek, you were using Nimahelf curse words. You _do_ speak the language. You’re just not cognizant when you use it.” 

Ignis watched the omega for a reaction, but Prompto’s face was blank. Lost. 

“Prompto, are you alright?” Ignis asked with a gentle touch the omega’s clasped hands. “I know this is overwhelming-“

Prompto interrupted, eyes suddenly bright with both tears and a tentative hope. 

“Can we find my mother? Now that we know where I’m from, can I look for her…or him…” 

Ignis felt a lump form in his throat. His mind immediately flashed back to the part of the letter about Pryna; likely long deceased from suicide having faced the same horrific fate as his child. How could Ignis explain such a thing to Prompto? Especially now, as he looked so hopeful about finding his mom.

“I…we can try.” Ignis said after a moment, desperately trying to hide his dismay at the topic. He couldn’t tell Prompto about his poor mother’s death. He just couldn’t. It wasn’t his place. 

Ignis hoped that someone else could deliver the heartbreaking news. A certain captain in Niflheim. The night before, Ignis had come to the conclusion he would write Kel of Argen. If the astrals held compassion for Prompto, maybe the man would reply. Maybe he could provide some sort of closure for Prompto, give him some insight into his forgotten past.

Or maybe he wouldn’t care. Ignis could only hope that Kel of Argen shared a similarity with Prompto, in that he was a kind and loving person. Based on his position, it wasn’t likely but Ignis was willing to take a risk. That is, if Prompto approved of the communication. Ignis wouldn’t contact the captain without the omega’s consent. 

“Prompto, I received a letter yesterday. I need to explain some things, as well as ask your permission before I act on something.” 

Ignis would make no mention of Prompto's family outside of his brother. He wasn't prepared to handle the immense grief his omega would no doubt experience at the news. It was cowardly, but Ignis couldn't handle the responsibility of bearing such awful news.

Prompto nodded and dried his eyes. So, Ignis pulled him closer and rested his chin on the omega’s shoulder. Taking a deep breath, the advisor began explaining the messy, depressing and possibly catastrophic details of the dreadful letter.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kind comments and kudos. :)

By Sunday night, Ignis could honestly admit he was eagerly awaiting his husbands return just as much as Prompto. The blond’s anxiety over their departure had run the advisor ragged, and Ignis was in dire need of a good night's sleep. Prompto didn’t sleep well without his beloved safety blanket (Gladio’s body), and thus tossed and turned for most of the night preventing Ignis from resting. Though difficult, the alpha didn’t fault Prompto for his emotional issues and he was happy to assist him with addressing them. However, the advisor was only human. He needed a break, badly. 

So it was with much joy and relief that Ignis followed his overexcited omega to greet his lovers at the door. It was near midnight, and Ignis had tried to get Prompto to sleep before his 8AM lessons with the etiquette instructor the next morning, but the omega could be awfully stubborn when he wanted. He’d immediately refused the request and instead took up door watch on the couch closest to the entryway. Ignis decided not to push the issue. Prompto wouldn’t have fallen off for several hours anyway so it didn’t really matter if his time was spent on the couch bouncing his eyes between the door and the TV. 

As the door opened, Ignis took a deep breathe to reacclimate himself with his husbands’ scents. The advisor would never forget his lovers’ auras, but it was always a joy to smell them after a period of separation. After getting his fill of their intoxicating scents, Ignis moved on to the next matter of importance. Being the fretful person he was, Ignis was always concerned about the wellbeing of his mates. He strived to know their health status at all times. And so, as Prompto crowded the alphas in excitement, Ignis slowly scanned them for any injuries or illness. The advisor knew Gladio was an excellent survivalist and the King was in good hands, but Ignis was a terrible perfectionist and felt like only _he_ could truly care for his King to the extent he needed. Gladio came very close to besting him in the care of their ward, but Ignis still had him beat.

Reassured that his husbands were whole and healthy, Ignis let his mind wander into naughty territory. It always surprised him what a difference a three-day vacation in the Duscaean sunshine made in his King. Noctis always returned with a smile (no matter how grumpy he usually was about leaving for the trip). He also returned with a noticeable tan and an obviously sated demeanor. Ignis could empathize with the latter. Gladio was a beast in the bedroom. And Ignis knew _exactly_ what his lovers had been up to for the majority of their trip. 

Gladio, in turn, always returned sun kissed and drop dead gorgeous. His typical state. Ignis usually took him to bed in short order after his return. He’d do the same with Noctis if the King could make it past the couch before passing out. The royal always returned exhausted; worn out from all of his fishing and fucking. But thankfully, the Shield was his complete opposite and never seemed to tire, to Ignis’s great benefit. 

Holding back from the door, the advisor occupied himself with his lustful thoughts in order to give Prompto the space he needed. The blond was bouncing around, chirping and hugging any body part he could grasp onto. The front hall was large, and yet Prompto seemed to fill the entire space with his nonstop moving and happy squeals. He was like an excitable puppy. Both overwhelming and ridiculously adorable. 

“Hey, sunflower.” Gladio murmured with a wide smile, dropping his duffle bags before accepting an armful of omega. He easily picked up the blond, wrapping strong arms around the omega’s slim waist. “I missed you.”

“Me too…” Ignis heard Prompto mumble into the Shield’s neck. The flexible blond had managed to wrap his legs around the alpha’s waist, clinging like a baby monkey to his mother. Ignis had a feeling he’d stay that way for the rest of the night. Unwilling to miss out on the action, The King decided to join their embrace by closing in on Gladio’s side to nuzzle his face against Prompto’s. 

“I caught a fish that looked exactly like you Prom.” Ignis heard the King whisper, which brought a happy laugh from the omega. Ignis rolled his eyes at the comment. Noctis was adamant that the fish he caught looked like people in his life. He’d even brought an “Iggy fish” home after one trip. A fish that Ignis promptly cooked for dinner that night. 

The next few seconds were filled with Prompto’s happy cooing and the sounds of gentle kisses pressed to said omega’s face. Ignis had no desire to break up the loving embrace. Prompto needed the love and adoration of his other alphas, and Ignis would allow him as much time as he needed. The advisor hoped that his husbands’ attentions would help Prompto see that they hadn’t abandoned him, and that they loved and missed him. It would likely take time and practice for Prompto to get used to them being away, but each time they returned to him would reinforce that they weren’t leaving for good. That his lovers would always return to his nest. 

When Noctis finally pulled away from their embrace, Gladio moved to follow and tried to place Prompto back on his feet. But the omega was having none of it and only clung harder to the large alpha. Ignis could barely make out the whimpered plea of “please hold me”, but it hurt his heart all the same. Gladio’s face, originally relaxed and fond, twisted into an expression of concern. He glanced over at Ignis for answers.

The advisor sighed, shook his head and mouthed the word “later”. It was too late to discuss Prompto’s issues. Not with his busy day in the morning. Ignis would explain his emotionally trying weekend with Prompto when the blond wasn’t in earshot. Prompto already felt bad enough for being a burden and guilty for making Ignis tired and worried. Ignis wasn’t about to increase his guilt. It wasn’t the omega’s fault for being so emotionally fractured. 

Gladio for once didn’t argue the issue and resigned to carrying his omega into the living room. Ignis knew the Shield’s mind was flooding with apprehension about Prompto’s unusual clinginess. The blond hadn’t clung to the alpha so desperately since the early days of his rescue. Ignis could distinctly recall Prompto screeching and wailing in protest the night they found him, unable to bear being separated from his newfound imprint. Prompto’s current behavior mirrored that painful night. From across the coffee table, Ignis watched as Gladio settled onto a couch, Prompto still attached with his face buried in the crook of the Shield’s neck. The big alpha raised an arm to gently massage the omega’s back as Ignis and Noctis took to the opposite couch.

Ignis knew the Shield was waiting for some sort of explanation, but thankfully Noctis prevented such a conversation with his typical demanding behavior. Ignis was a sucker for Noctis, always had been, always would be. When the King snuggled up to his side and gazed at him with those beautiful ocean blue eyes, Ignis was hooked. Gladio would have to wait until Noctis received his cuddles. 

Ignis smiled fondly at his lover and reached up to untie the messy bun his King had pulled his hair into. Like the human-cat he was, Noctis closed his eyes and hummed as his older lover started combing through his locks and massaging his scalp. The King dearly treasured his time alone with Gladio, but he was happiest when all of his pack were together. And that included the little blond snuggling across the table.

\--

Ignis rose earlier than usual to get a head start on breakfast for everyone. Prompto would need a solid meal to start what would likely be a stressful day. The advisor had no doubt that Prompto would suffer under the unrelenting and imposing etiquette instructor. The man was a meticulous and thorough teacher, cold in demeanor, and often condescending in his views. Ignis had spent many years training with the instructor, and he still shuddered in apprehension when he saw the man in the halls. It was his natural reaction to flinch when he accidently crossed paths with the spitfire beta, even though the man no longer held control over his life. 

_“Stand up straight, Sir Scientia. You Braes have the worst posture I’ve ever seen.”_

_“His Majesty should have chosen a Lucian advisor for his son. Braes have no appreciation for formality.”_

_”Stop looking at the ground, Sir Scientia.”_

Ignis was acutely aware of the opinion many of the elderly nobility held of his foreign roots Tenebrae was a friend of Lucis, an ally, but historically the Lucian elite viewed the tiny nation as uneducated, immoral and shiftless. A demeaning saying often used for people from Tenebrae (that was thankfully dying with the elitist elderly) was “the loose and lazy Braes.” Tenebraeans were a free-spirited people, and were far more accepting of differences than Lucians and the complete opposite of Niffs. In the past, the Lucian elite viewed the little nation’s acceptance and promotion of omega leadership as depraved. That paired with their generally lax views on child rearing, laid back approach to work, small military and frequent celebrations for no particular reason, made for a country often at cultural odds with their Lucian allies. 

The etiquette instructor was one of the many older Lucians that held particular disdain for foreign cultures. He wasn’t an outright xenophobe, he just believed the Lucian way was the best way. And boy did Ignis suffer under his views. The advisor was extremely apprehensive of Prompto’s three weeks with the opinionated man. For one, the instructor was not approved by the council as a person allowed access to Prompto’s history. In the instructor’s eyes, Prompto would be either Lucian or Tenebraean. Ignis knew that Prompto’s strange mannerisms and naivety would be noticeable. Prompto had very little knowledge of Lucian affairs and culture, despite living in the country for many years, and he had absolutely no knowledge of Tenebrae. The instructor was an intelligent man, and Ignis knew he’d catch onto to Prompto’s peculiarities. This could spell trouble for keeping Prompto’s past a secret. Ignis had a feeling the council knew this, and purposefully decreed he complete his lessons with this particular instructor to sabotage his engagement. And two, the man could be downright petty and cruel with his words. He would likely berate the poor omega for his failings in proper etiquette, and Ignis worried about the effect of those words on Prompto’s fragile self-esteem. 

But, there was no way around the lessons. Prompto _had_ to attend and pass his etiquette courses to be approved for marriage. Thankfully, they wouldn’t last the five years Ignis endured. 

As expected, Noctis was absent when Ignis called his lovers to the table. The King would likely sleep the day away, and Ignis would most definitely be joining him. Gladio had volunteered to drop Prompto off and pick him up from his lessons so that Ignis could get some much-needed rest. The advisor had quietly chatted with his first lover after Prompto and Noctis fell asleep the night before. Although Gladio didn’t know all the details of Prompto’s difficult weekend, he got the information he needed to understand the blond’s clingy behavior. Ignis planned to inform both his husbands about the dreaded letter later on that day, as well as his plans going forward. Well, if they could be called _plans_. Ignis was frankly winging it. He had no idea what he was doing. 

As Ignis placed three plates filled with various breakfast foods on the table, Prompto waited until Gladio took his seat before hopping up onto his lap. Ignis watched in silence as the omega made himself comfortable, moving around to center himself before relaxing back against the alpha’s chest. Gladio said nothing about the unusual arrangement. In fact, the Shield encouraged him by wrapping a strong arm around the omega’s waist. Having been raised in high society, Ignis wasn’t fond of cuddling at the dining room table and his immediate reaction was to ask Prompto to go to his own seat. However, Prompto hadn’t left Gladio’s side since the minute he walked through the front door; his need for Gladio’s touch and reassurance near overpowering. Ignis simply didn’t have the strength nor will to coax him to sit in his own chair. Some battles were not worth fighting. 

However, when Prompto silently pushed his plate away and picked a piece of bacon off Gladio’s, Ignis had to bite his lip to keep from admonishing him. Only Gladio’s dissuading look stopped him from speaking. The Shield apparently wasn’t bothered by Prompto’s invasion of his plate and instead pressed a soft kiss to the side of the omega’s neck. Seemingly addicted to the feel of his blond, the alpha let his kisses linger by mouthing words into the omega’s soft skin. Ignis could make out the words “precious” and “morning sky.” The others only Prompto knew. 

For a moment, Ignis felt like he was intruding on something deeply personal. Prompto replied to the alpha by murmuring something soft and looking up at amber eyes; a gaze so full of love and intimacy that Ignis felt as if he shouldn’t be witnessing it. His husband and omega were obviously having a special moment, and Ignis felt the need to either leave or reluctantly interrupt. His stomach made the decision for him, and Ignis opened to his mouth to speak just as the couple pulled away from each other. In an instant, they returned back to normal. Or at least as normal as one could be, sharing a plate for no particular reason. 

“Thanks for breakfast, Ig. Looks amazing.” Gladio complimented while grabbing his fork and cutting into the large stack of pancakes on his plate. The advisor’s heart warmed at the thanks; he couldn’t help the burst of happiness he felt whenever one of his loves complimented his cooking. 

Prompto nodded in agreement with the Shield’s words and eagerly watched as he cut the cakes into squares. Ignis moved to hand the omega a fork, as he clearly intended to share Gladio’s plate, but frowned when the omega stole the bite Gladio had speared for himself. 

“Prompto.” Ignis said with a sigh. Gladio’s warm chuckle interrupted his planned reprimand. 

“It’s okay, Iggy.” The Shield with a smile. “Button just wants to be pampered today…” 

Prompto’s cheerful nod in agreement had the advisor rolling his eyes in exasperation. “Fine, just remember you have twenty minutes to eat. You mustn't be late for your lessons.”

The pair returned to eating, Gladio tenderly feeding his omega and Prompto happily accepting the attention. The Shield looked completely satisfied; his eyes shining with love and protectiveness. Ignis felt something stir in his gut. 

Turning his eyes away, the advisor tried to focus on reading his emails to distract him from watching the scene across the table. He’d never admit it, but he actually felt a twinge of jealousy as he watched his husband and omega interact from the corner of his eyes. Something primal erupted in him; a need to snatch Prompto away from Gladio and feed him himself. Ignis was honestly unsettled at how swiftly the feeling overcame him. He knew that alphas were born with an inherent need to care for and protect their omegas. In the past, alphas were charged with hunting and gathering food for their weaker mates. He wasn’t surprised that even in the modern era, alphas still felt the need to nourish their omegas. The advisor was simply startled at how that need manifested itself in his mind. Ignis assumed the need to provide was met by supplying a safe home, material goods, groceries and anything else an omega needed or desired to be happy. Not actually _spoon-feeding_ said omega. But here he was, jealously itching to be in Gladio’s place. If he wasn’t so exhausted he might have challenged his husband for the honors.

Gladio was the epitome of a loving, caring and providing alpha. The Shield was more focused on Prompto eating than himself and picked all the best pieces for his omega. In between holding up bits of pancake and eggs, the alpha would kiss along the blond’s neck, purposely avoiding his sensitive glands. As much as the alpha wanted to worship and please his small love, the omega couldn’t be late for his lessons. Ignis would skewer him. Gladio resolved to placing butterfly kisses and whispering sweet nothings. And based on the light, breathy sounds the omega was emitting, Prompto was more than happy with the gentle and attentive attention. 

“I missed waking up to you, babe.” Gladio whispered while picking up a piece of bacon. He smiled softly as Prompto leaned forward to pull the piece into his mouth, looking very much like a sweet baby yellowbird. When Prompto tentatively licked at his fingertips, the Shield forced his thoughts from racing south. Now wasn’t the time. 

“I can’t sleep without you.” Prompto quietly confessed after swallowing the piece of bacon. “I...I kept Iggy up all night…”

Gladio hummed in response and reached a hand up to run through Prompto’s hair. Ignis had told him as much. Prompto had grown so used to the security of the Shield under him that he’d even attempted to substitute the feeling with a large couch cushion. It hadn’t worked. Nothing could compare to his dear Gladiolus. 

From across the table, Ignis frowned into his phone. Prompto’s words were hushed and clearly not meant for him, but he couldn’t help feeling an intense need to interrupt and reassure the blond. Ignis would live on ebony and no sleep for Prompto. He would do it with no complaints. Prompto meant the world to him, and if the omega couldn’t sleep, Ignis wasn’t sleeping. 

“Iggy told me about your weekend…” Gladio said with a grounding stroke to Prompto’s thigh. “I want you to know that I’ll never abandon you, Prom.”

Prompto looked down at his lap, hair falling into his eyes. “I know.”

“I know you know. You just don’t believe it.” Gladio continued, tilting the omegas chin up. Prompto’s eyes were so deep and full of emotion. Emotions he could never hide from his alphas, no matter how hard he tried. 

“You know our bond prevents such a thing, right? I can’t abandon you, it would physically kill me.” 

Prompto’s eyes filled with concern. “W-what?”

Gladio smiled in reassurance and hugged the omega close to his chest. “We have a unique bond Prompto. Our physical and emotional states are tied together, one can only leave the other through death. There is no way on Eos I’m going to leave you. Rest assured, baby.” 

Prompto nodded but declined to say anything. He was frustrated with and ashamed of his lack of confidence in his alphas words. They weren’t lying. They’d never lied to him. So why was it so hard to believe their words? It was as if his mind was in constant battle with his heart. Why couldn’t he simply let himself _trust?_

Gladio sensed the melancholy seeping into his omega and bit his lip in frustration. It was so difficult watching someone he loved struggle like this. To see his omega constantly fighting against himself, desperately trying to overcome the mental illness that plagued him, was terribly hard. It was a fight that Gladio couldn’t participate in. This was Prompto’s war, and only he could conquer the demons holding his mind hostage. But damn it, Gladio would work his hardest to be the best fucking ally a man could have.

“It’s okay, Prom. We’ll get you through this.” Gladio assured before scooping up the last bit of egg on the plate. Prompto accepted the last forkful with a thudding heart. Not only was he feeling down, but breakfast was over. With the completion of breakfast came the reality of the day’s events. It was time to face his fears. Walking barefaced, dressed to the nines, into a stranger’s office to be trained on an etiquette and lifestyle he knew nothing about. 

The last bit of egg stuck in the back of his throat. 

\--

To say Prompto dreaded the next three weeks was an understatement. The night before, Ignis had laid out his formal attire consisting of fitted black slacks, a white button up shirt, a grey blazer and a tie. To complete the look were a pair of expensive shiny black dress shoes. Prompto knew he should be grateful for the handsome and terribly expensive outfit, but all he felt was disdain for the garments. He felt like an imposter in the formal clothing. 

A former whore parading as nobility. 

Prompto knew his feelings were wrong, and that he had every right to wear nice things. But knowing and accepting were two very different battles. Prompto wasn’t confident about his future as consort. He knew very little about living a normal life, let alone a life as a royal. But then again, maybe he wouldn’t need to know. Ignis’s Saturday morning revelation had been at the forefront of his mind on a nonstop cycle through his brain. If the council caught wind of the career of Prompto’s supposed sibling, he’d likely never get the chance to be a consort. 

The future didn’t look so positive. 

Prompto felt numb about his Niff older brother. He honestly had no opinion on the matter, for he was unable to truly believe he had siblings. Prompto had always dreamed about his mother and father. Never had he imagined having siblings or family outside of his parents. A tiny part of him was happy to know he had kin somewhere, but deep down he wished it were his mother that Ignis was proposing to write. Prompto sometimes saw visions of beautiful blue eyes and heard echoes of light laughter and whispered words in a foreign tongue. Prompto liked to believe it was his mother he was imagining. But he was probably fooling himself. The mind believes what it wants to believe. 

Over the weekend, Prompto tried to concern himself with the positives that came with the news, and not just the negatives. He finally had an idea of where he came from. He had a general area in which he could search for his parents (if they were even still alive). But that’s where the positives ended. Prompto couldn’t foresee this stranger, whom Ignis was almost a hundred percent certain was his brother, as anything more. A stranger. 

That said, Prompto had agreed to a letter. He wouldn’t write it himself or include any questions or comments of his own. He couldn’t imagine what he could possibly say to this man. A man who was a high-ranking captain in a regime that objectified and dehumanized their omegas. The captain was likely a cold, unfeeling person. He probably wouldn’t give a shit about his omegan brother living in Lucis. And so Ignis would write him instead. Prompto wouldn’t hold his breath for a reply. 

In the meantime, Ignis would continue searching for information on Prompto’s past. It was the advisor’s hope that they would find someone else who could explain Prompto’s life and existence in Lucis. Someone who wasn’t so intimately entrenched in the Niflheim Empire. If they could find the information they needed without having to address his brother, the council would be none the wiser and the marriage would go on as planned. 

Fingers crossed that it would be that easy.

“Are you ready, Prompto?” 

The omega looked up as Ignis poked his head through the door. The advisor was now dressed and ready to start the day; he looked great. Prompto wished he had the alpha’s ability to look so expertly put together and regal. He looked like royalty. Prompto on the other hand, despite being dressed nicely, felt entirely too plain to carry his expensive outfit. Anyone who saw him would know he was a commoner. 

The blond offered the advisor a weak smile and held up the baby blue tie in his hands. The one piece of clothing he couldn’t figure out for the life of him. Prompto felt a twinge of embarrassment in asking for help, but not even the numerous online video tutorials he’d watched could save him.

“Ah, yes.” Ignis murmured, moving into the room and beckoning for the tie. “These are always a nuisance.”

Prompto remained silent, staring forlornly into the floor length mirror as Ignis expertly tied the accessory around his neck. When the advisor pulled away and gave Prompto a once over, the blond finally spoke.

“I look stupid.” 

Ignis tsked in response. “No, you do not. You look like a proper consort.”

“I don’t know how to act like one.” Prompto mumbled, staring at his shiny shoes. So shiny he could see his reflection in them. His poor, average reflection. 

“You’ll learn. It’s not something you can master in a day, a week, a month. It might take years; but I assure you it’ll come.”

Prompto wasn’t so sure about that.

“Stand tall, Prompto. Walk with confidence. You are worthy to wear these clothes, and live in this palace, and stand beside Noctis at the throne.” Ignis whispered, as he wrapped his arms around the omega from behind. Prompto locked eyes with him in the mirror, face full of fear and uncertainty. 

“I’m...I’m scared, Iggy.” The omega admitted in a voice chock full of anxiety and apprehension. Ignis knew that fear. It was a fear of failure, of being proven a fraud, unworthy. Ignis had once been a lowly plebeian from a foreign country, just like Prompto. The advisor had felt the weight of impending responsibility in a world he didn’t understand. In a world that looked down upon him. Ignis understood. 

“I know you’re scared, darling. But you’re strong.” Ignis gently pulled away from the blond and beckoned him towards the door. “You’ve been through hell and back. You can face this old beast of a man. His only weapon is his tongue. You can best him.” 

\--

Prompto and Gladio arrived ten minutes early to the Citadel Lifestyle department. They were immediately ushered inside the offices by a curious secretary who offered tea that was politely declined. Prompto was too nervous and his hands shaking too obviously to drink from the delicate teacups. During the wait, Gladio kept a reassuring hand on Prompto’s shoulder, but it did little to quell the growing anxiety in his gut. The omega felt like puking. 

Around him various staff members went about their days; all stopping to glance at the small omega beside the King’s Shield. For many, it was their first experience seeing Prompto without his veil, and they were obviously captivated by his features. Prompto could hear muffled conversations about him; questions about his assumed Tenebraean heritage, the age-old question of why he was under the King’s care, comments about his “ethereal beauty.” The last comment made the blond blush bright red just as the door to the instructor’s office wing opened. 

Prompto had the worst luck. 

“Sir Prompto, Instructor Bolster is ready to see you.” A young woman, whom Prompto assumed was the instructor’s assistant said from the door. The woman wasn’t smiling. In fact, she was blatantly scowling. Not a good sign. 

Prompto stood on shaky legs and looked back at Gladio with pleading eyes. The Shield tried to smile reassuringly at his omega, but his arms twitched in desperation to keep him near. Prompto looked absolutely terrified. 

“You can do this, Prom. I’ll be here when you’re done, okay?” 

Prompto gulped and nodded. When he was done. Which was eight _hours_ away. Prompto would have to endure for almost half a day, in the presence of some stranger with a terrible reputation. Taking a steady breath and wincing at the annoyed look on the assistant’s face, Prompto stepped forward. 

The etiquette instructor had a large wing, a luxurious reward for his 50 years of service to the Crown and Lucian nobility. He had a large office to himself and several smaller offices for his numerous staff. Included in the wing was a spacious dining room where he trained his students on dining etiquette, and a ballroom where they were trained on formal dance. Prompto would eventually take lessons in both of those rooms, but today he was meeting solely in the instructor’s personal office. 

The assistant made no effort to converse with Prompto, leaving the blond feeling ignored and unimportant. Perhaps the assistant could use etiquette lessons as well, he thought to himself. He briefly considered initiating conversation himself, but the look on her face turned him off. It was evident the woman disliked him. 

At the end of the long hall was a large oak door which the assistant approached and knocked on twice. Prompto locked his hands together in front of him, wringing his fingers nervously as a deep voice spoke from within. 

“Come in.” 

The assistant looked at Prompto expectantly. The blond stared back at her stupidly, his mind in a state of panic. 

“You heard him, go.” The woman snapped after a few seconds, eager to get back to whatever she was doing before Prompto arrived. 

Prompto ignored her irritated face and took a deep breath. He could do this. Iggy was right. He’d faced scarier things than this. For fucks sake, he was almost thrown over a bridge to his death. He could handle this man. Forcing himself to move, the omega twisted the door handle open and scuttled inside. 

The room was large, filled to the brim with books but organized so tastefully and clutter free. Not a speck of dust lay on any surface; all were polished and shining like Prompto’s new shoes. The omega glanced around, taking in the titles of books so complex he couldn’t read them. A desk sat in the middle of the room, with a notebook opened and lying neatly on the surface. In front of the desk was an empty chair, and opposite sat a man. 

An old, decrepit, angry looking little man. 

“My eyes are here.” The instructor snapped, pointing a bony finger up to his bespectacled eyes while simultaneously glaring at Prompto. “You’ve been standing there gawking for a full thirty seconds. That is terribly rude and unacceptable behavior.”

Prompto gaped. 

“Are you dense? Introduce yourself.” The man ordered, standing from his chair. The instructor was a few inches taller than Prompto, slight and bearded. He was a beta, but he had the bark of an alpha. Prompto shuddered in fear, his leg muscles itching to bolt from the room. 

“P-Prompto...I’m Prompto.” The omega whispered.

“Louder.”

“Prompto. My name is Prompto.” 

“Prompto who?” 

“W-what? I’m not sure-”

“Never answer a question with just “what”. If you don’t understand something, say “Excuse me” or “I’m sorry, I don’t quite understand.” 

Prompto felt a rush of embarrassment at the rapid-fire questions and criticism. He’d expected the man to be strict, but he’d only been in the room for a few minutes and already he wanted to cry. He felt so out of place. So inadequate. And to make matters worse, he had a feeling the man was asking about his surname of which he had none. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t quite understand.” Prompto said quietly, his fingernails biting into his palms. 

“Your surname, Sir Prompto. What is your full name? It is improper of me to address you by your first name, but the King in typical fashion didn’t provide me your surname.”

“I…” Prompto’s heart raced, unprepared for the question. Ignis hadn’t told him what to say to the man. “I don’t...I don’t have one. I mean, I don’t remember it.”

The room was silent as the man stared blankly at Prompto. Prompto wrung his hands nervously, an action which caught the wrath of the instructor. 

“Stop fidgeting and stand up straight.” 

Prompto obeyed. His mind felt like it was shutting down, and that the numb, robotic Prompto of the past was taking over. He was overwhelmed with feelings of shame, embarrassment and foolishness. Worthless and unable to act like a consort, he didn’t know how he’d endure eight hours a day of this hell. 

“Are you so stupid that you forgot your own surname? Or have you suffered some sort of brain damage? Explain.”

“I was...injured...as a child. I hit my head. I can’t remember anything before eight years old.”

“And your parents didn’t teach you your name?”

“They passed away...I wasn’t raised by them.” Prompto lied about their deaths. He didn’t know if his parents were dead. He _prayed_ his parents weren’t dead. But he couldn’t think of anything else to say to the man. He wasn’t allowed to talk about his enslavement. It was written in the contract. 

“Goodness. The King has saddled me with an amnesiac.” The instructor muttered, shaking his head in disbelief. “I cannot believe he’s chosen you for a consort.” 

Prompto didn’t know what to say to that. Sometimes he couldn’t believe it either. Like now. 

Noctis deserved better. 

“Have a seat, Sir Prompto. I can already tell that you are the most unrefined and inept student I’ve ever been asked to teach. We must start from the very beginning.”

\--

At the sound of the door unlocking, Ignis stopped chopping the potatoes he was preparing and headed towards the living room. Gladio had left thirty minutes before to retrieve Prompto from his lessons, and they had now returned. He prayed to the astrals that somehow, someway, Prompto would be okay and only a tiny bit rattled from the instructor. He knew it was foolish to get his hopes up. Ignis’s first day with the man had been traumatic, and he was somewhat skilled in etiquette before starting the lessons. Prompto didn’t have that benefit. 

Rounding the corner to the living room, Ignis watched as Gladio walked inside first, a terribly sad expression on his face. Prompto followed him, hunched over and trembling, his hands shaking in clenched fists at his side. It was bad. 

Ignis immediately approached his omega who looked on the verge of a breakdown. His face was red, eyes filled with humiliation and pure _hurt_. He looked up at Ignis for a brief moment, beautiful violet eyes filling rapidly with tears, before bolting to his room. The sound of a door slamming quickly followed. 

Ignis made to follow the blond, unwilling to let his omega go uncomforted, but Gladio tugged at his arm to stop him. Ignis nearly snarled at his husband but bit back the growl at the last second. 

“Iggy, he didn’t speak to me the entire walk home. He wants to be alone.”

“I know, just…” Ignis shrugged his husband’s hand off his arm and made for the hall. He wouldn’t bother Prompto, but he needed to know what was happening behind the closed door. Prompto had a history of hurting himself, and Ignis didn’t want him to relapse on his own. With practiced steps, the advisor creeped up to the closet door and held his ear close to the wood. 

In between painful sounding sobs, Ignis could make out the distinct mantra his poor omega was repeating to himself. Over and over again, reinforcing the words in his mind, lowering his self-esteem. 

_“I can’t do this. I can’t do this. I can’t do this.”_


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate all of you who commented! Your comments, no matter the size, really make my day. Love you guys!

Gladio sighed as he grabbed the remote off the coffee table in front of him. Clicking the volume increase button, the Shield tried to ignore the sounds of his husbands’ argument coming from the master bedroom. Ignis and Noctis were at war, and Gladio hated it. Contention within his pack always made him feel tense and anxious, especially when Noctis got heated. The King’s usual response to conflict with his lovers was silence. Rather than argue, he’d just disappear and ignore them for a while. But on rare occasions, Noctis got so angry he’d lash out verbally. Today was one of those rare instances. 

“Ignis, I’m not gonna ignore it. You can’t tell me to ignore someone humiliating my omega!” 

“For goodness sakes, don’t be impulsive. You’ll make things worse. In three weeks he'll be finished.” 

Gladio flicked through the channels looking for nothing in particular. The motion of clicking the button was somewhat therapeutic so he continued aimlessly. The argument had started half an hour ago, and he’d tried to prevent the blowup that was currently occurring to no avail. After all three alphas attempted and failed to comfort their distressed omega, Prompto eventually cried himself to sleep. It was only after he was resting that Noctis threw on his business casual clothes and headed for the front door. Ignis had cut him off at the hall, knowing exactly what his King intended to do. From there, a small disagreement erupted into a full-blown battle and after his unsuccessful attempt to intervene, Gladio herded them into the master bedroom and shut the door. Prompto was mentally and physically exhausted, and the Shield was adamant his quarreling lovers not wake him. 

“No, Iggy. That kind of abuse sticks in your head, you of all people should know this.” 

Gladio cringed at the silence that followed. Noctis had crossed a line. 

Ignis rarely spoke of the hell he’d endured to become Advisor to the King, but both Noctis and Gladio knew the full extent of his sacrifices. While King Regis tried his best to provide him as much love and protection as his position allowed, Ignis endured what many would call child abuse at the hands of his trainers. The late king couldn’t be present during Ignis’s training to prevent people from verbally and even physically abusing the young Scientia. It wasn’t unusual for Ignis to sport hidden bruises from being slapped and spanked, and tears from the sheer amount of vitriol he received for failure in mastering skills. Ignis didn’t dare mention his troubles to his guardian and Noctis and Gladio only learned of his pain during their childhood sleepovers when Ignis would tearfully speak under the cover of darkness. 

Noctis was too young to fully understand what was occurring, and only told his father that people were “being mean” to his beloved retainer. Regis had tried to investigate the claims but didn’t make much headway due to Ignis’s silence on the matter. The young advisor preferred not to be a burden on the King he so admired. In his young mind, his job was supposed to make the royal family’s lives easier, not more convoluted. 

To date, the topic of Ignis’s childhood trauma was off-limits as far as the man himself was concerned. He refused to talk about the harsh insults, xenophobic shaming and beatings he received from those charged with caring for him. Ignis was a man who exercised control in nearly everything he did; reminders of a painful and powerless childhood were hurtful and unappreciated.

And so, Gladio knew that Noctis so blatantly bringing up the subject would both hurt and anger the advisor. It was a subject he’d pleaded with his lovers never to bring up.

“Don’t you dare go there, Noctis-” 

“No, I’m fucking going there. I watched for years as those worthless assholes beat and humiliated you. I won’t sit by and let them do the same to Prompto.” 

“This man is only strict with his mouth. He never beat me.”

“There’s a difference between being strict and abusive, Ignis. Telling Prompto to sit up straight, that’s strict. Asking him if he’s stupid and yelling at him? That’s abuse. You know this.”

Gladio continued to click through the channels until one of Prompto’s puppies yanked the remote out of his hand. The little pup was apparently fed up with his anxious clicking. With nothing to occupy his hands, the Shield reached down and scooped up the little thief. He settled into petting the animal as the argument continued; the tension between his husband growing as each second passed. Gods, he hated when they fought. 

“So what do you propose I do, Majesty? Order the sessions over? Ruin any chance of marriage?”

The sarcastic and snide tone of Ignis’s voice sent shivers through the Shield. 

“Don’t call me Majesty.” Noctis shot back, voice heated and irritable. “And I never said to end the sessions. I’m simply going to set the asshole straight. That’s it.”

“Noctis, you’ll just cause more trouble-”

“A King can’t make change without trouble, Ignis.”

“Fine, be a petulant child, Noct. That’ll get you places.”

“Oh, fuck off.”

“Reduced to cursing, now? What a wonderful example of royal diplomacy.”

“Diplomacy can kiss my ass. You mess with my omega, I’ll fuck you up. Now move out of my way, Ignis.” 

“Noctis, you cannot be serious-”

“Move, Ignis.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Don’t make me pull rank on you, Scientia.”

“I’ll make your life hell if you dare attempt such a thing, _Majesty_.”

Having heard more than enough, Gladio placed the puppy aside and headed for the bedroom door. Their argument had deteriorated into nothing but a childish stand-off, and neither of them would back down without intervention. Hell, their argument would continue past midnight if he didn’t put an end to it now. 

“Iggy, let him be, babe.” Gladio interrupted while peering into the bedroom. Ignis’s back was to him, planted squarely in front of the door to prevent his King’s escape. Noctis was about three feet away, glaring at the advisor with sharp blue eyes. If looks could kill...

“I will not. If he goes barging into this man's office, I will never hear the end of it. While His Majesty doesn’t have the responsibility of cleaning up other people's messes, _I_ do. I have enough on my plate as it is.” 

Noctis opened his mouth to argue about his supposed “messes,” but Gladio cut him to the chase. The argument had gone on far too long for the Shield. He was determined to put an end to the ridiculous spat. Dissuading Noctis was a lost cause. The King had made up his mind on the subject and nothing but the Astrals themselves could stop him from speaking to the instructor. Ignis on the other hand, was not at his best. Stubborn but exhausted, Gladio knew he could wear the man down. 

“Then don’t, Iggy. Let him handle the fallout for once.” Gladio urged, reaching out to pull the stressed advisor into his arms. Ignis was tense, his muscles tight and knotted. “Come on, baby...let’s go relax.”

“It’ll impact his image…” Ignis mumbled, trying his best to ignore Gladio’s warm hands and luring voice. 

“He can fix it. Noct always finds a way.” Gladio supplied. And he meant it. For as nonchalant and lazy Noctis could be, the King was an expert at gaining and keeping his people’s admiration. A popular King he was. 

“Gladiolus…” Ignis started but paused when the Shield started gently working the tense muscles in his lower back. The light massage was distracting and exactly what the advisor needed. His willpower fled him like a deflating balloon. 

“Fine. Do as you wish, Noct.” Ignis said in a tight voice. He turned away before the King could say anything else and immediately exited the room. Gladio followed behind him, intent on calming his poor, stressed out husband.

Ignis was a wreck. A myriad of strong emotions were fighting for dominance within him. He was saddened about Prompto’s distress, angry at the mess of a situation the courtship was, hurt by his husband throwing painful memories in his face, and wary about the scandal Noctis would likely cause by confronting the etiquette instructor. He was suddenly desperate to get away; to relax somewhere and leave his problems behind. An afternoon under a cabana near the shores of the Quay came to mind.

“Lie down, Iggy.” The gruff voice of his eldest husband sounded. Ignis looked away from the wall he was staring at to see Gladio pointing towards one of their couches. 

“I should get back to prepping dinner…” Ignis weakly protested.

“I’ll order takeout. C’mon sweetheart.” 

The rarely used endearment was all the push he needed. Gladio’s voice was like warm honey, tender and loving. Ignis couldn’t resist the pull. He collapsed on the couch, rolling over to lay on his stomach and pillow his head in his arms. 

Gladio moved to sit beside the couch on the floor. Being so large, the couch cushions were level with him and made it easy for him to reach out and caress his lover’s back. As he lifted the hem of his husband’s shirt, Gladio mused to himself that Ignis must be terribly exhausted to acquiesce to Noctis causing a ruckus with his staff. Ignis worked extremely hard to maintain Noctis’s good image, and only complete and utter burnout could prevent him from doing so. Gladio had hoped the advisor’s earlier nap would give his lover some energy, but Ignis had been sluggish since waking. So worn was he that Gladio considered forcing him on a mini-vacation for a much needed break. 

“Gladio…”

“Hmm?” The Shield glanced away from where he was steadily working the muscles of Ignis’ back, to look at his husband’s face. Ignis had shut his eyes, but he was very much awake. 

“You don’t have to do this. I’m quite alright.” 

Gladio wasn’t so sure about that. Being stressed to the point of exhaustion was not his idea of alright.

“There’s no place else I’d rather be, Ig. Just relax for me.” The Shield murmured as he worked his hands over tense muscles. Gladio took his time, making sure to give each muscle equal attention. Ignis deserved no less. 

“I can’t...Noctis is about to make my job hell on Eos.”

Gladio chuckled before leaning down to press gentle kisses to Ignis’s bared back. The small whimper of pleasure that escaped his husband was music to his ears. 

“Maybe that’s a good thing…” Gladio started. Ignis’s eyes snapped open, eyes filled with irritation. Gladio quickly spoke to correct his misstep. 

“I mean, maybe Noct correcting these assholes will actually...I dunno...make them think twice about what they’re doing?” 

Ignis sighed from both the touch of his husband and his words. He doubted the old men of the Citadel would ever change. Noctis could strike fear in their hearts, but even the King couldn’t change their harmful beliefs and behaviors. They were remnants of a bygone era. They would go to their graves stubborn and cruel. 

Gladio heard the door to the master bedroom open and looked up from where he was smothering Ignis’s body in kisses. Noctis waltzed into the room, looking impeccable and nonchalant as if he hadn’t just been in a shouting match. Gladio gave him a small grin as he bypassed the couch but kept quiet as the King exited the chambers. The Shield wouldn’t dare let on that he preferred Noctis’s method of handling business over Ignis’s non-confrontational one. The council and elderly staff members deserved a nice smackdown. It was long overdue. 

As the door lock sounded, the Shield settled back down into massaging his husband. The advisor was quiet except for occasional moans of content and Gladio happily basked in the peace of the moment. He hoped that by nightfall the King and his advisor will have kissed and made up, the harmony in the pack restored. Gladio was a simple man, and a happy and amicable pack was all he desired in life.

\--

It was thirty minutes before closing when the King casually walked into the Lifestyle Department. Sans his raiment or business suit, the royal looked like a regular citizen or staff member and was thus initially treated like one by the bored secretary. 

“Can I help you, sir?” The woman drawled, glancing at the figure out of the corner of her eyes, her attention more focused on her computer screen. It was only the gasp of a co-worker behind her that made her focus on the figure. 

Most of the staff in the Lifestyle Department had never seen the royal outside of speeches in the throne room. The King had no reason to visit their department, as anything he required of them was handled by his second consort. In fact, the staff couldn’t recall the young Prince Noctis _ever_ stepping foot in their department. King Regis had been adamant the Prince receive his etiquette training elsewhere (primarily from his future Consort, Ignis). So, it was quite the surprise to have the royal in their midst; alone and casually dressed at that. 

“Your Majesty!” The secretary gulped, standing up quickly to do a customary bow. The other bewildered staff lingering in the reception area quickly followed her lead with their own bows.

“Hi.” Noctis replied simply. He wasn’t in the mood for formalities. 

“How can I...assist you?” The woman asked after a moment of awkward silence. Noctis idly thought that for as much arrogance and elitism the Lifestyle Department heads displayed, their office staff were woefully lacking in their own etiquette. 

“Is Bolster here? I need to speak with him.” 

“Uh, yes...he leaves in a few minutes...but I can find him for you.” The woman mumbled, fumbling with her desktop phone for several seconds. Noctis held back a bark of laughter at the woman’s comment concerning the instructor leaving.

Bolster wasn’t going anywhere until Noctis was through with him.

Seconds after calling for the instructor’s assistant, an angry looking woman appeared. She immediately broke into a fake smile upon recognizing Noctis; but the action only irritated the King. He hated how two-faced and fake the Citadel staff could be. Nasty among commoners, but ass-kissers in the presence of royalty. It was pitiful. 

“Right this way, Your Majesty.” The woman urged, opening the door into Bolster’s private offices. The woman made idle chatter about the weather and nosy inquiries into his visit, but Noctis had no desire to indulge her in small talk. Prompto had mumbled something through his tears about a rude assistant, and anyone willing to treat his omega like crap was worth zero seconds of Noctis’s time. 

“Instructor Bolster is right through this door.” The woman said as she opened a large door with a flourish. Noctis deliberately declined to thank her for her assistance. Deep down he knew that as King he was being petty and ill mannered, but he was too pissed to care. If Ignis were witness to his poor diplomacy, the man would likely throttle him. 

Noctis entered the room to find an elderly man with frown lines permanently etched on his face. From the looks of it, smiling was a rarity with this individual. That aside, he looked mean and insufferably pompous. If Noctis weren’t King, he’d likely feel uneasy in this man's presence. Prompto, being so terribly shy in the company of strangers, had probably frozen upon entering the room. Noctis suddenly felt the urge to go home and cuddle his tenderhearted omega. Eight hours with this mean-spirited man must have been torture. 

“Your Majesty, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” The man greeted as he slowly rose to bow. His face creaked, wrinkles moving as he attempted to smile. It turned out more like a grimace. 

“Instructor Bolster.” Noctis greeted tersely. “I won’t take much of your time, I know you leave soon. I’ve simply come to make you aware of a few things.”

Noctis walked over to the empty chair in front of the man’s desk and settled into it. As the man slowly moved to sit again, the King took in the immaculate office and hundreds of books on historical etiquette. The instructor was serious about his profession, that was clearly evident. Noctis wasn’t bothered by the man's passion for his craft. It was how he went about training those unfamiliar with such pretentious rules and behavior that angered him. In the King’s opinion, yelling and abusive language were perfect examples of improper and poor etiquette. No human should feel belittled about something as unimportant in the grand scheme of things as etiquette. There were more important things in life than perfect posture and cultured speaking. 

“Your Majesty, please take your time.” Bolster murmured before asking the King if he wanted tea. Noctis politely declined and the room quickly fell into uncomfortable silence. The King purposely remained quiet to make the old man nervous and apprehensive...and he did. The instructor shifted in his seat for several moments before finally breaking the stifling silence. 

“So, how may I help you, Your Majesty?” To his credit, the instructor looked genuinely curious and a tad bit concerned. He could clearly sense the growing tension in the room and had noticed the irritated scent his King was emitting. 

Noctis locked eyes with the instructor, making sure he had his complete attention before asking his first question. It was a question he’d longed to ask since the day he’d stumbled across twelve year old Ignis crying dejectedly in a closet; his self-esteem shattered by the cruel critiques of the then middle-aged instructor. 

“Do you insult the children of nobles like you insulted my fiance today?”

The old man blinked in surprise. 

In all of his years as Lead Etiquette Instructor to the Crown and Nobility, the man had never had someone address him so bluntly. He was used to people cowering from him; and they never _dared_ question his expertise, authority or teaching methods. The audacity of someone confronting him with such a question was both offensive and cause for outrage. In his department, he was the boss. The unchallenged ruler of his field. To be critiqued in such a way was a foreign feeling and it infuriated him. The only thing stopping him from snapping back at the royal was the certain dismissal he’d receive if he did so. Instead, he took a deep breath to center himself. But then a word the King used flashed in the front of his mind, and the situation suddenly took a turn for the worse. 

The word “fiance” was not a term he expected the royal to call his omega mate. Bolster knew that the blond was being courted by the King; and if all requirements were met, he would become His Majesty’s third consort. But being omegan, the Instructor assumed he would be of lower status than the King’s other consorts. Especially because everyone knew the King needed an heir; and thus those with knowledge of the courtship assumed the omega was simply being mated for breeding purposes. To be more than a mate, a spouse, of a monarch was a great honor. One that most nobles deemed unbefitting of an omega. The late Queen Aulea was a spouse to King Regis, but she was his only mate. 

Noctis had two consorts and by the council’s demand both were ranked in order of importance; Prince Gladiolus holding the title of First Consort and Prince Ignis Second Consort. The old man could recall much infighting and controversy surrounding the Second Consort’s title. After multiple rejections of mating, the council conceded to Scientia’s union as a mate but refused him status as a spouse. Even with the Prince’s insistence, it was nearly a year after they mated that Ignis officially became his spouse like Gladiolus. So, the old man was quite surprised at how easily Prompto was receiving the title. 

That said, the realization of Prompto’s higher status struck both fear and guilt in the heart of the Instructor. The omega was not a mere mate consort (historically holding the status of little more than a concubine). No, the omega was a spouse consort. And with that, the old man knew he’d made a grave mistake in his treatment of the skittish blond.

Growing tired of the man’s silence, Noctis decided to prod him further. 

“The noble kids, do you scream at them? Do you call them uneducated and simple minded? Do you imply that they’re worthless?” 

“Absolutely not!” The instructor spluttered, breaking his silence. So eager to defend his character, Bolster immediately blurted out his knee-jerk response. He instantly regretted his response however, when he realized what his answer implied. His partiality to the aristocracy; a mindset the King and his late father were notoriously against. 

“Then why did you treat Prompto so harshly? Why did you treat Ignis like shit when you taught him? Is it because they aren’t nobility? Give me a reason, Bolster. It better be good.”

The Instructor sighed in exasperation and fumbled with a fountain pen on his desk. Noctis continued to stare him down. The tension in the air was suffocating. 

“Both of your consorts came to me severely lacking in the skills they needed. Ignis caught on very quickly. But... I have honestly never come across someone as...incompetent...as your Prompto.”

Noctis felt his anger spike at the word incompetent. Prompto was far from incompetent. He was simply a traumatized omega barely out of his teens. He was extremely bright, but he couldn’t thrive under cruelty. For someone who’d experienced nothing but abuse in his life, there was no way Prompto wouldn’t revert into a clumsy, robotic mess when treated like shit. It was how he coped while enslaved. When guided with a firm but gentle hand, Prompto was an excellent student and learned new things rapidly. 

“So? That’s why he’s taking lessons. How the hell do you expect him to learn while you’re screaming at him?” 

“I mean no harm in saying this, Your Majesty, but Prompto appears to be too soft and sensitive. If he is to be a Crown Consort, he’ll need to grow a thick skin.”

Noctis openly scowled at the man. “Bolster, I’m King. My Consorts and I know the trials of being royalty. Ignis can attest that your verbal abuse is unhelpful, inappropriate and did shit to improve his skills.”

Inside, Noctis’s alpha raged at the insults the instructor was throwing at his omega. The man had no idea how strong Prompto was. For someone to keep living after the abuse he suffered was amazing. Having learned earlier that afternoon about Prompto’s tragic family, Noctis knew that Prompto’s mother’s likely demise was testament to how soul-destroying life as a sex slave was. Bolster had lived a life of privilege and comfort. He had been given the tools to be confident and proud. To be painfully arrogant. Prompto’s self-esteem and confidence were beaten and raped out of him. And yet he was still trying to overcome his timidity and uncertainty. He wanted to be strong. Gods, he tried so _hard_.

Noctis watched quietly as the man spluttered in response to his words, his wrinkled face growing red in embarrassment and frustration. 

“Your Majesty, please do not accuse me of verbally abusing a future consort. Those are criminal acts you accuse me of.”

“But that’s _exactly_ what you’ve done. Own it, Bolster. If I were your student, would you ask me if I’m stupid? Would you tell me I’m hopeless and the worst student you’ve ever seen?”

The Instructor rubbed a wrinkled hand against his forehead in dismay. There was no answer that would satisfy his irate King. If he said yes, he’d be admitting to having the capacity to abuse royalty. If he said no, he would be admitting his favoritism and kinder behavior towards students of high status. He was in a hole. 

“No, I wouldn’t dare treat the Crown in such a disrespectful manner.” Bolster finally mumbled. 

The King fixed the instructor with a harsh scowl full of disgust. In his opinion, there was nothing worse than a person of authority who treated people poorly because of who they were (or weren’t). Noctis held his subjects in high regard and tried his best to treat them all the same. He expected his staff to follow his example. But Bolster clearly didn’t fall in line. 

“Your selective treatment based on status is disgusting. Your actions are a disgrace to the Crown.” Noctis spat. 

Bolster’s wrinkled face transformed with shame from the cold words. It was a painful remark to swallow- especially after spending the majority of his life seeking the admiration of his superiors. He opened his mouth to speak, to try and defend his character, but the royal wasn’t in the mood to listen to him. He was fed up with the elitist man sitting across from him.

“Your Majesty-”

“Silence, Bolster.” The King’s voice was stern, cold. “There’s a reason why my father refused your request to train me. You might please the Nobility, but you find no favor with the Crown.”

Noctis stood to leave. The time was five o’clock and he wouldn’t keep Bolster any longer, as he promised. His point had been made, and based on the dismayed expression on Bolster’s face, his words were impactful. The man would likely spend his evening ruminating over his King’s harsh criticism. But before leaving, Noctis made sure to issue a final warning to the man who brazenly belittled and insulted his omega in the safety of his own home. 

“Mark my words, Bolster. If you fucking _dare_ ridicule my fiance again I will ruin you. You are to treat him like you treat me. With kindness and respect. Do you understand?” 

Bolster made no effort to fight the threat. A small bow of his head and a forced apology was all he managed. 

“My sincere apologies, Your Majesty.”

The King made a show of slamming the door as he left. Childish as it may be, it served its purpose of startling the old man who remained in the room. 

\--

Noctis returned to the chambers to find his husbands curled up on the couch, deep in sleep. Gladio had Ignis wrapped carefully in his arms, his large body spooning him from behind. Ignis was snuggled up against the tattooed chest with his visor removed and hair falling into his eyes; a telltale sign that Gladio had been playing with his soft locks. They both looked comfortable and content in their rest, Ignis especially. 

Noctis felt a pang of guilt as he noticed the shadows under his advisor’s eyes. Ignis was exhausted, and Noctis fighting with him probably made him even more overwhelmed and tired. Thankfully Gladio had calmed him and coaxed him to sleep, but the King owed his poor Iggy an apology. He wouldn’t wake Ignis from his much-needed nap, but as soon as he rose he would make amends. The King wasn’t sorry for confronting the instructor. In his opinion, it was absolutely necessary to make all ignorant staff aware of Prompto’s importance to their King. His omega was not to be messed with. But, he could’ve expressed his point-of-view differently with Ignis. He shouldn’t have argued with him.

“Noct…?” 

Noctis glanced over to the hallway in which Prompto’s voice sounded. The blond stood there, eyes still red-rimmed but his tears long gone. He’d changed into a comfortable pair of jeans and tee and was fiddling with a bracelet on his wrist. He looked in dire need of loving. 

“Hey babe.” Noctis murmured as he made his way over to his omega. Prompto eagerly accepted his open arms, immediately burrowing his face in Noctis’s chest while wrapping his arms around his waist. 

The King pressed soft kisses into his omega’s silky locks, sometimes pausing to sniff the lovely scent of his tropical scented shampoo. The smell got him thinking about water, which led him to thinking about fishing, which reminded him of a comment Ignis made while they were lazing in bed earlier that afternoon.

“Iggy told me you want to learn how to fish.” Noctis said as he reluctantly pulled away from Prompto’s sweet nuzzling. At the mention of fishing, Prompto’s eyes lit up. Ever since he’d learned of the alphas trip to Duscae, Prompto had been wanting to try the activities they engaged in. He wanted to partake in the hobbies his loved ones found joy in. He wanted to experience that kind of happiness with them. 

“I do.” 

“Mmh.” Noctis hummed, distractedly tracing the shell of one of Prompto’s ears. The omega had mentioned wanting to get his ears pierced someday...he’d look amazing with a tiny, barely noticeable gem in his ear. Snapping himself out of his lustful-leaning thoughts, the alpha pulled away after a final lingering caress. 

“Want to learn right now? You’ve been inside all day, let’s get some fresh air.”

“Yes, yes please.” Prompto nodded, indigo blue eyes lighting up in excitement at the prospect of a new activity. It was something that Noctis found so terribly endearing. Prompto’s curiosity and urge to try new things was never ending. The King had never seen a person live life to the fullest like Prompto did. The omega enjoyed experiencing new opportunities so much that he even found happiness in chores. He cheerfully assisted Ignis in anything he requested; loving to learn new things like dusting, vacuuming, and washing windows. Tasks people found boring and burdensome, Prompto found fun and engaging. He was the absolute definition of a sweetheart. And he was Noctis’s. 

Noctis’s perfect, beautiful, sweetheart. 

Half an hour later found the King and his fiance outside in the gardens. Now that it was spring, the outside gardens had opened to Prompto’s delight. While the indoor gardens were great, they were artificial and nothing compared to the real thing. There were two official outdoor gardens in the Citadel, and Noctis had taken Prompto to the larger one. Located in the middle of the greenery was a large pond chock full of various fish species that Noctis spent hours catching and releasing. It was where he relieved stress and thought about life. Noctis had spent years dreaming about taking his omega mate with him to his happy place; and here Prompto finally was, holding his hand as they approached a bench. 

Near a secluded part of the gardens, one off-limits to the Citadel staff, was Noctis’s favorite spot. There was a permanent chest placed under a tree that held all of his poles and gear, as well as a small dock Noctis insisted on building. Fishing wasn’t fishing if you couldn’t stick your feet in the water with your line. 

As Noctis fiddled around in the chest for a beginner’s rod, Prompto frolicked around the edge of the pond. A family of ducks caught his attention and Noctis’s heart warmed at the happy coos and baby talk his omega directed at the ducklings. The King knew most omegas adored babies of all kinds, but Prompto _really_ adored them. Anytime he saw a baby, whether human or animal, he would grow excited and starry-eyed. The alpha knew he would be a wonderful mother to their future children, and the thought of Prompto carrying his babies stirred something primal in him.

It was said that alphas were at their most dangerous when their mates were carrying. Noctis could believe it. Every time he imagined Prompto heavy with child his possessive side encompassed his entire being. If Noctis had his way, Prompto would remain in his nest for his entire pregnancy, pampered and worshipped like he deserved. He wouldn’t have to lift a finger; his mates would personally cater to his every need. And they would do so to keep their vulnerable mate hidden away from the prying eyes of lustful strangers. Just the thought of an outside alpha merely _looking_ at his pregnant omega was cause for distress. 

“Noct, look! It’s a baby turtle!” Prompto started babbling while pointing towards a dark moving object in the water. Noctis turned away from his poles to look at Prompto’s discovery, but he never made it. His eyes locked onto his omega and stayed there.

Prompto was _stunning_. Every day his beauty seemed to increase; his hold on Noctis’s heart growing stronger as each hour passed. Here in the sunshine, the light enhancing his already striking blond hair, he was glowing. His eyes sparkled with joy, sweet lips upturned in a beautiful smile. So happy did he appear that Noctis nearly forgot he was hurting so badly hours earlier. And damn that person for trampling on a spirit as innocent and darling as Prompto.

Fuck Bolster, the shit stain.

Noctis grabbed his readied pole and headed over to the dock where Prompto had climbed upon. The omega sat on the worn wood unlacing his shoes and pushing them aside. As he worked on rolling up his pant legs, Noctis darted his hand out to stroke one of his soft exposed soles.

“N-Noct, stop!” Prompto spluttered in laughter, ticklish at the slightest touch. The King only continued his assault, harassing his giggling omega until his face was bright red and eyes teary. Only when he was wheezing did the alpha stop and take his delicate face in his hands. Gazing into deep blue pools, Noctis let himself voice his feelings for the small omega in his hold.

“I love you dearly, my world.” Noctis whispered, stroking soft cheeks with his thumbs. And damn did he ever mean it. Prompto had stolen his heart. 

As expected, Prompto flushed and ducked his head. So shy and uncertain about those three words. “I love you” was something the omega longed to hear, and yet had so much trouble processing. He nodded softly in response, returning the sentiment still difficult for him to do. But Noctis understood. Prompto showed his love through his actions. Given time, his words would eventually come easy. 

“C’mere, sit between my legs. I’ll guide your arms.” Noctis gestured after he’d remove his shoes and rolled his pant legs. Prompto moved to sit with his back resting against the King’s chest. Bringing his legs to hang over the pond, the omega smiled in delight as his toes touched the cool water. Prompto had only experienced water in the bathtub. Feeling the water against his feet, surrounded by greenery and wild animals was a whole new experience. And to experience something so pleasant with Noctis? Well, nothing could be better.

“This is a spin rod. It’s the best rod for a beginner like you.” Noctis explained as he positioned Prompto’s hands on the rod. He casually noted how tiny his omega’s hands were compared to his; and Noctis’s hands weren’t very large at all. How the blond managed to wield firearms, especially his ridiculous machine gun, Noctis would never know. 

The King patiently explained the mechanics of the rod before moving onto casting and baiting the hooks. Prompto took everything in stride, quickly getting the hang of attaching bait and holding his pole at the right angle. It took him a few tries to successfully cast his line, but when he did, you would’ve thought he’d won the lottery. The omega bounced excitedly against the alpha when the line plopped into the water, and only Noctis’s calming hand on his leg stilled him from frightening the fish with his jostling of the pole. 

“Loosen up your hold a little...that’s it.” Noctis guided, planting his chin on Prompto’s shoulder. The alpha gently moved his omegas hands, expertly directing him towards the shadows of fish he saw in the pond. Prompto was an excellent student and followed the alpha’s lead perfectly. Which unfortunately reminded the King of his earlier meeting with the instructor. 

Bolster was an idiot for shaming such an eager and obedient student. 

“While you were napping, I went to see your instructor.” Noctis spoke. He made sure to keep his voice calm and void of any anger. Prompto was at peace, and he wouldn’t sour his mood unless absolutely necessary. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have made such a big deal about it.” Prompto said, turning to look up at Noctis. The alpha shushed him and urged him to turn back around with a gentle kiss to his cheek. 

“Don’t apologize, Prom.” He gently admonished. “Tilt your left arm to the right...good job.”

“I’m terrible at etiquette.” Prompto blurted, biting his lip at his admission. “I couldn’t even do a proper bow...my hands wouldn’t stop shaking.”

“It’s because you were uncomfortable and nervous. And when someone treats you like shit for being nervous, it only makes things worse. I know the feeling.” 

“He scares me...I know it’s stupid-”

“Oh, Prompto.” Noctis sighed and stroked one of Prompto’s jean clad thighs. “He’s a piece of shit. It’s not stupid to be scared of a bully.”

The pair fell into silence as Prompto focused on dragging the pole across the pond. Noctis had removed his hands to let the omega try reeling and moving the line on his own. After a minute of no bites, he instructed Prompto to draw the line and recast in a different spot. 

“I told him not to yell at you, nor shame you again. If he does, you need to tell me. I’ll have him replaced.”

Prompto paused his movements and turned to look back up at his King. “You didn’t have to do that.”

Noctis shook his head no in disagreement with the sentiment. “Yes, I did.” 

Prompto only blinked in response, uncertain of what to say. Noctis could sense the omega’s doubt of his words and thus started thinking of a response that would convince Prompto he wasn’t lying. That he really _did_ have to stand up to Bolster. That as his alpha, it was Noctis’s duty to protect his omega from abuse. Prompto was entitled to a mate that could keep him safe and protect his honor. 

Putting together a small spiel, Noctis began speaking. It was out of character for him to speak more than two sentences in a row, but Prompto deserved a heartfelt explanation. The omega needed to understand that as long as he was Noctis’s mate, he would be protected at all costs. 

“Listen, Prom. No one should go their whole life without someone standing up for them. You’ve lived too many years without care and respect. I won’t stand by and let someone abuse you under my roof.”

Taking a small breath, the King lowered his lips to the crook of Prompto’s neck. His next words were whispered but powerful. 

“I’ve waited so long for you, Prom. I’ve waited so long to love and protect my omega. To cherish my omega. To treat you like my sun and moon. I’ll be damned if anyone treats you like trash while I’m breathing. So please, tell me if he crosses the line again? If he yells at you, insults you, mocks you...tell me. I’ll put an end to it immediately.” 

Prompto nodded, his stomach doing somersaults at the words his King whispered. Devoted and full of pure honesty, Prompto believed him. Prompto knew the King meant every word he said. And with his fierce assurances, the next morning’s visit didn’t seem so daunting. His alpha's promise of security and protection from bullying and abuse gave him strength to face another terrible day of lessons.

A tug on his line put an end to the conversation, both alpha and omega excitedly awaiting Prompto’s first catch. After much effort and gentle guidance from his King, Prompto reeled in a sizeable Lurking Catfish. An excellent and difficult fish for a beginner to nab. Yet again, Prompto proved his talent in learning new skills quickly. Yet again he had accomplished something very few beginners could achieve on their first try. In Noctis’s eyes, Prompto was the perfect pupil. 

Bolster was a fool.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Please note, this chapter might be difficult for some of you to read. I can't really explain because it would ruin the chapter, so please just note that things get rather...tough...at some point. I will tell you that no sexual abuse takes place. 
> 
> That said, thank you all for commenting and staying with this story (I know it's ridiculously long and slow burn).

The day Noctis returned to his royal duties was a miserable one. The weather was dreary, raining and storming. A pile of paperwork sat on the King’s desk. A unit of glaives were awaiting specialized training from the King’s Shield. The never-ending tasks of maintaining peace and efficiency in the Citadel wore on an advisor’s brain. And a young omega was set to attend yet another day of hell under an insufferable instructor. That day marked the beginning of his travels alone to and from the department; his usual companion too inundated with official tasks to accompany him.

Prompto knew things had changed when he awoke that morning to an empty bed. As was usual, Ignis allowed him to sleep until breakfast, but normally Gladio and Noctis would be right beside him at breakfast call. That morning they weren’t. Prompto entered the kitchen to find the King missing and his Shield grabbing a bagel and a kiss before leaving as well.

Prompto had held back the surge of despair he felt and forced himself to sit at the table. It was then he noticed that there was only one plate set upon the rich wood. His plate. Ignis stood off to the side of him, a can of ebony grasped in one hand and a stack of documents in the other. He was leaving too.

A small measure of comfort was provided to Prompto in that the advisor looked as distressed about his departure as the omega was. Ignis placed his items aside and grabbed his omega into a tight hug, whispering his love and reassurance that he’d be home when Prompto finished his lessons. Prompto didn’t cry; Ignis was tired, and Prompto knew his tears pained the maternal advisor. He whispered a goodbye and let the man leave. He didn’t eat breakfast that morning, instead washing it down the garbage disposal. His feelings felt like the food he’d wasted; thrown away in a dark hole and shredded into pieces.

The days in the Lifestyle Department were long and difficult. While the instructor held his tongue with his insults and frustrated yelling, his words were still strict and reeked of displeasure. Prompto found himself shutting down mentally while in the presence of the man. He followed his orders and worked hard, but he found his mind retreating into old territory. His newfound personality disappeared upon entering the instructor’s office. What was left was a meek and emotionless omega. Obedient, never questioning, never sharing his opinion, never speaking when not addressed. Yes sir, no sir.

Behavior fitting of an omegan consort. To be beautiful and silent. Just what the council wanted.

By the end of his days, all Prompto wanted was his alphas. But it was soon clear to him that their time was limited. Noctis was slammed with work since returning, a never ending schedule of engagements and council meetings on his plate. The King tried to be home by nine o’clock, but he often returned around midnight. Gladio had an unpredictable schedule. Some days he would be away with Noctis until late at night, other days he was home before Prompto returned from his lessons. Ignis tried his very best to be home for Prompto knowing how much he struggled with their absence; but he often ran late despite his best efforts. 

The silence in the King’s chambers could be deafening, and Prompto found himself turning on the television for background noise. He would busy himself with his photography, his current project being a portfolio of candid shots of his pets. He would exercise, tidy the chambers, and stare out the windows. He would text his alphas, although they didn’t always reply. He knew they were busy, but it still hurt.

After a week of terrible loneliness, Prompto approached Ignis about taking the aerial dance lessons he’d promised to think about. The omega knew his attachment to his alphas wasn’t healthy and that he needed to learn to be content while alone. Noctis was a monarch, and his husbands held important positions within the Citadel. Prompto would need to become used to their absence, as their positions would never change. Their duties would always need attending to, and Prompto’s needs would never come before those of the populace.

Ignis arranged his lessons that night, and the following day shortly after completing his etiquette lessons, Prompto nervously walking into one the Citadel gymnasiums. The advisor had arranged for him to meet with an experienced and friendly trainer who managed the Citadel Aerial Dance Troupe. The woman was kind and patient and welcomed Prompto with a smile and introduction. A gaggle of dancers, all female, watched curiously from across the room as the beta woman instructed him on stretching exercises.

Prompto had been apprehensive about the presence of the dancers, but his worries were soon put to rest. The women were innocently curious about his presence. Aerial dancing was a sport of which very few men participated. Prompto could hear their discussions about how “cute” they found his interest in the sport to be and how they wished to know what hair dye he used to get his natural looking blond locks. After much whispering and giggling, the instructor ordered them to introduce themselves and make their newcomer feel welcome. And they did.

Prompto’s first day at the gym was pleasant. He spent the majority of his time working on increasing his upper body strength, and a sweet omega woman named Lilith took it upon herself to be his cheerleader. Every time he completed his reps she would clap and cheer excitedly, and Prompto found himself warming to her enthusiasm. He finished the day tired and achy and desperate for a nap. But, his heart was happy, because for the first time since entering the Citadel, a group of outsiders accepted him for who he was. The dancers were nothing but open and accepting of him, and Prompto could imagine them being his friends.

With a large block of his evening occupied, Prompto’s distress at his alphas absence started to decrease. He still missed them terribly, but the dancing lessons were a positive distraction from the separation. He returned to the chambers by seven o’clock in the evening, and by then Ignis had usually returned and sometimes Gladio. Noctis was rarely present, and so Prompto found himself forced to communicate primarily through text with the King. It was something that greatly bothered both the royal and his omega. On a rare night they were all together, the topic inevitably came up.

Noctis had insisted on spending the evening together, fed up and tired of his overwhelming schedule. He had expected a mountain of work upon his return, but the late nights of reading reports, nonstop public appearances and lack of any downtime was excruciating. After a particularly exhausting council meeting, the King cleared his schedule for the rest of the day and dragged Ignis from his office. Gladio’s day was conveniently short, and Prompto skipped his dancing lessons to spend the evening in the company of his alphas.

It appeared that Prompto and Noctis weren’t the only ones desperate for some time together. Cooking, chores, catching-up on emails, and reading reports on phones were ignored for the night. Ignis didn’t even put up a fight when his husbands suggested ordering pizza, something he normally frowned upon due to its low nutritious value. Instead he merely dug around in the liquor cabinet for some of his favorite light wine and four glasses. Prompto had expressed a desire to get tipsy having seen his alphas indulge on occasion, and Ignis would get him started on the best stuff. A nice rose wine for a beginner.

“Only wine, Noct. You have a meeting first thing in the morning.” Ignis admonished when the King bypassed the wine and headed straight for his favorite bourbon.

“Yeah...you might have to postpone that.” Noctis nonchalantly replied, opening the bottle of bourbon for a quick swig. Ignis swiftly snatched the bottle from his husband with one hand and swatted the King’s arm with the other. From the couchs, Gladio and Prompto watched them in amusement.

“Noctis, be good.” Ignis scolded, his voice similar to that of an exasperated mother chastising her offspring. Noctis played the part of a wounded child perfectly, eyes falling downcast and lips forming into a disappointed pout. The bourbon was placed back in the cabinet.

The wine was set aside while everyone ate in the living room. Ignis was determined to make Prompto’s first drink a memorable one, so partaking on an empty stomach was a no-go. The omega ate much less than the alphas and always finished dinner before them, so in most cases he would wait patiently as they finished. However, after what felt like ages away from their attention (in actuality it was barely a week), Prompto was needy. Instead of waiting for them to complete their meal, the omega languidly sidled up to the alpha nearest him, who happened to be Noctis. A bare thigh thrown over his lap got his attention.

“Prom…” Gladio voiced from the couch across the way. Prompto ignored the alpha in favor of leaning into Noctis’s side. Glancing up at him under sandy eyelashes, Prompto fixed him with his best coy look. The omega was in the mood to make out, and Noctis was looking particularly delectable still clad in his raiment.

Sensing the direction Prompto was headed, Ignis coughed to interrupt his seduction attempt.

“Would you like to try the wine, love?”

Knowing how easily distracted Prompto was, Ignis successfully drew his attention with the offer. The omega turned to look at him with an eager expression. Ever fond of knew activities, Prompto was ready to experience the fun that was alcohol.

“Yup!” He chirped, moving away from Noctis who was left red-faced and flustered. The omega had no idea how attractive his alphas found him, and whenever he was overly flirtatious and seductive, the impact was strong.

“You okay there, Princess?” Gladio questioned with raised eyebrows and a shit eating grin. Noctis discreetly flipped him the finger.

“Now, you mustn’t drink too much at once. Take a sip and then wait a few minutes.” Ignis instructed as he poured the omega a glass. He handed the glass to Prompto who surprised him by expertly grasping the delicate china.

“Very nicely done, Prompto. I can tell you’re doing well in your lessons.” Ignis complimented with a smile. Prompto returned it weakly.

“Instructor Bolster doesn’t think so.” He mumbled, looking down at the rose colored wine. No matter how hard he tried, the old man never seemed satisfied. Prompto had learned to live with the disappointment of failing to please him. The approval of some people could never be gained.

“Bolster can get his wrinkly ass fucked.” Noctis spat in irritation as he set his empty plate aside. Ignis’s eyes bulged at the sudden vulgar language. Prompto interrupted whatever admonishment he was preparing to say with a burst of giggles, and any annoyance Ignis felt quickly disappeared at the sound of his omega’s sweet laughter. It was always a pleasure to hear his omega’s happiness. Even if what he found humorous was atrociously crude.

The omega returned his attention to his wine glass after his giggling died down.“Alright, here we go…” 

Prompto swirled his glass as his instructor taught him before taking a tentative sip. His eyebrows furrowed at the taste. He was expecting the wine to taste like juice. He wasn’t so sure if he liked it. It was sweet, and Prompto liked sweet things, but it had a bitter aftertaste that he’d never experienced in other drinks and food.

Gladio chuckled fondly at the omega as Ignis passed him his own glass. Prompto was so endearing. He was the picture of innocence sitting in his nightwear consisting of shorts and one of Noctis’s shirts, hair mussed from his lover’s caresses, face scrunched up in thought with a wine glass in hand. Adorable.

“How is it?” Ignis inquired as he sipped at his own glass. Prompto took another taste before answering.

“I dunno. Kind of bitter...but I like the sweetness.”

“I felt the same way when I first tried wine. As your taste buds adjust, you won’t notice the bitterness as much.”

“Yeah, especially once you get drunk.” Gladio added. “The taste is worth the fun.”

Ignis sighed in exasperation. Both of his husbands were intent on acting like irresponsible teenagers this evening. A terrible example for their impressionable omega.

“Gladiolus. Don’t advocate for intoxication. Prompto shouldn’t aspire to be drunk, just a bit buzzed.”  
The Shield snorted at Ignis’s hypocrisy. The advisor rarely drank enough to be altered, but when he did...it was a sight to behold. Nights when Ignis got plastered provided an abundance of spank bank material. The advisor would never admit it, but he loved the way alcohol loosened him up. And his husbands lived for it.

“Oh come on, Iggy. Let loose. We’ve seen you drunk before, and we know you love it.”

“Hush, Gladiolus. Your mouth will be your downfall.”

“Yeah, okay. But I know what your sinful mouth does…”

“May the six seal your lips, you salacious beast.”

As the alphas bickered, Prompto discreetly took a large gulp of the wine. Ignis’s attention was conveniently distracted, and Prompto took the opportunity to hasten the effects he wanted to experience. As he swallowed the alcohol down, he felt the King’s eyes on him. Thankfully, the royal didn’t say anything, instead reaching to pull Prompto’s leg back over his lap where he gently caressed it. Was it the alcohol, or did the room suddenly feel warm?

After Ignis and Gladio quieted down, the four settled into peaceful companionship. In the dim lights, Ignis removed his visor before shuffling over to the opposite couch where Gladio resided. The light buzz of the wine always made him clingy, and the advisor settled against his larger husband and hummed as the man reached an arm around him.

Prompto started noticing the effects of the alcohol as he lay comfortably against his youngest alpha. A warm feeling spread through his body causing his arms and legs to feel heavy. A wave of calm sedation hit him, making him feel nice and cozy. Safe. He could fall asleep like this.

“So…” Noctis started, looking down as Prompto jumped at the sudden noise. The King apologized by pressing a light kiss to his temple. “So my schedule is insane. And I hate it.”

“We’re quite aware, Noct.” Gladio said with a snort.

“Shut up. What I mean to say is, I’m away from Prom too much.” Noctis murmured, looking down at the small amount of wine left in his glass. From below, Prompto blushed a bright red at his sentiment. His words were heartfelt and raw, and Prompto never felt more desired.

Realizing their husband was upset, both Ignis and Gladio frowned in concern. It was true that Noctis rarely saw Prompto after returning to full duty. Both his husbands had the pleasure of seeing their King whenever they wished. Their duties were closely related; so much so that they could all work from the same office when they desired. They could take breaks together, go on lunch dates, share moments of intimacy behind locked doors. But Noctis could only see Prompto when he returned home, which was often obscenely late. They could understand his frustration, as both would be terribly upset if they couldn’t see their omega on a regular basis.

“I see.” Ignis said, eyebrows furrowed in thought. “Perhaps we could find a solution. Something that would appease both you and the council.”

“Or, Prom could just come to my office. All I'm doing is paperwork in the evenings.”

“But you know the council won’t approve that.” Gladio said with a sigh. The stupid plebeian ban from the King’s offices would remain in place. The council believed it was a breach of security to have non-nobles of any kind in the royal offices. It didn’t matter how close a commoner was to the King. A commoner was a commoner.

“Gladio is correct. The Kingsglaive would object as well.”

Despite his emotions being dulled, due to the alcohol, Prompto felt a bit sad at their words. He missed Noctis terribly and the only time he really saw him was when he sank into bed next to him. It was a painful separation, as omegas naturally longed for their alphas presence. Prompto’s heart held love for three alphas, and he wasn’t content unless all were with him.

“Then I’ll work from Gladio’s office. No one but the guards would know.” Noctis suggested. Gladio’s office was directly next door to the King’s for security purposes. The Shield rarely used his office, instead spending most of his time next door in Noctis’s or a floor below in Ignis’s. Noctis knew he was playing with fire with his suggestion. There was no rule explicitly banning the King from working in another office, but there was an unwritten expectation he be there for optimum security. In addition, meeting with a commoner in another office was technically not illegal due to the way the law was written. But in the council’s eyes, he would be guilty of exploiting a loophole. But at this point, Noctis didn’t give a shit about their opinions.

“Noctis…” Ignis chided with a sigh. “Let’s think about this before we act...we don’t need trouble with the council right now.”

Noctis looked ready to protest but a small sigh below him drew his attention. He looked down to find Prompto smiling drunkenly, his glass long drained. The full effects of the alcohol had finally slammed the first time drinker, and Prompto felt nothing but blissfully relaxed.

“Oh dear. You’ve consumed too quickly, love.” Ignis said as he took in the omega’s half-lidded eyes and dopey grin. He was well and properly drunk. Ignis regretted pouring him a full glass, as the omega had lessons first thing in the morning. Hopefully he wasn’t a person prone to hangovers.

Gladio laughed at the omega’s silly and thoroughly satisfied expression. “You’re a cute drunk, Prom.”

The blond blinked in response, eyes growing heavy. He was so relaxed he was falling asleep. A part of him fought to stay awake, as this was a rare night he had with all his alphas. But, the pull of the drink was strong, and the omega was an inexperienced lightweight.

“Sleepy drunk, too.” Noctis added affectionately. “Something to keep in mind for the wedding night.”

The omega didn’t hear their comments; too lulled by the gentle embrace of sleep.

\--

Prompto felt strange when he woke the next morning. It wasn’t the effects of the alcohol (although he did feel a tad dizzy), it was all mental. Something just didn’t feel _right_. As he dressed for his lessons, he tried to figure out where the niggling feeling stemmed from. Everything was fine with his alphas, nothing negative had happened in the previous days, although painfully tiring, his lessons were tolerable. So what was it? The feeling of unease was one he hadn’t ever felt before. It lingered all through breakfast and only increased as he made his way through the halls of the Citadel towards the Lifestyle Department.

Bolster immediately picked up on his distracted mood and became irritated early on in the day. Prompto was working on dining etiquette, and simply kept forgetting which fork was for fish and which for salad. Why were there so many utensils anyway? A fork was a fork!

“Sir Prompto, this is the fourth time you’ve selected the wrong fork.” Bolster’s grumbling voice sounded, full of exasperation and tempered anger.

“My apologies.” Prompto robotically answered. Despite struggling with the physical aspects of etiquette, his verbal manners had improved drastically. But Prompto wasn’t fond of the stuffy and cultured words he was instructed to use. Ignis an exception, he personally found them grating to the ears.

“Are you failing to understand my instructions, or are you distracted?”

Prompto paused and stared at the elaborate table setting in front of him. Distracted? Yes. He was very distracted. He felt odd. Not sick, but uneasy and filled with a strange dread. Almost scared. But Bolster surely didn’t care about his ridiculous feelings, so Prompto lied.

“I feel unwell, Sir. But I should be able to finish today’s lessons.”

“Hmmpf.” Bolster seemed unimpressed and disbelieving, but Prompto was too uncomfortable to care. He felt as if the room had grown smaller and his gut fluttered in reaction. Prompto hated feeling closed in.

The lessons continued. Prompto forgot which wine glass was for red wine and for white. He accidently placed his knife and fork at the wrong angle, signaling he was displeased with his imaginary meal when he should’ve signaled it was excellent. He apparently sipped too much of the apple juice being substituted for champagne, his hold on the glass awkward. When he accidently set an elbow on the table, his frustrated instructor spoke again.

“Goodness gracious, must we repeat yesterday’s lesson all over again?” Bolster asked from his position across the table. “If you don’t successfully complete each day, I’m entitled to extend your training past the three-weeks the council requested.”

Prompto’s immediate response was to frown in dread at the notion of additional lessons. But upon noticing his gut reaction, the omega quickly schooled his features to one of indifference. That was another behavior he was ordered to work on: masking one's emotions by always parading a pleasant smile. Royal Consorts, especially omegas, were to be pretty and respectable at all times.

“My apologies.” Prompto mumbled for the twentieth time that morning. Bolster nodded in response and moved on to the next portion of his lessons. Prompto did his very best to focus and bypass the anxiety building within him. It was an irritating anxiety. With no known cause, Prompto couldn’t use the tools he’d learned in therapy against it. He didn’t know how to fight an invisible monster.

After lunch was even worse. Prompto immediately regretted eating the food Ignis had lovingly prepared for him. It was delicious as always, but it settled uncomfortably in his churning stomach. All he could was discreetly watch the clock and push himself through Bolster’s directions. Once the ringing of the grandfather clock in the corner of the office signaled his lessons were finished, Prompto swiftly gathered his things and left.

Normally he would head to a small changing room located near the gymnasium and switch into his gym wear, but Prompto decided to skip lessons that afternoon. Although he desperately wanted to go, he knew his upset stomach and anxiety would only worsen as the day progressed. Prompto needed to go home. Prompto needed his alphas.

He prayed that one of them would be home when he returned.

The route to the royal chambers from the Lifestyle Department was long. It took Prompto through many public areas bustling with staff and visiting citizens. Prompto usually clung to the walls, skirting quickly past curious gazes and lingering stares. No one bothered him. After the incident in the range, almost all staff were aware of the King’s favor towards the omega. That paired with the recent whisperings of a Lifestyle Department head being harshly scolded by the royal, no one dared approach his blond charge. Prompto appreciated their distance.

As he became acquainted with the going-ons of the Citadel, Prompto could predict when things were busy or if events were taking place. On normal days, the staff were relaxed in their demeanor. They took their time walking down the halls, chatting about the weather and juicy Citadel gossip. On event days, the staff looked hurried and overwhelmed. There were more special events staff present and less of the office staff (they tended to hide from public events). On these days, Prompto took much care in escaping past gatherings swiftly and quietly. Usually events were held in the ballrooms and formal lounges, but occasionally they would meet in the grand hall. Prompto’s journey to the royal chambers unfortunately took him directly through the busy atrium. And today, to his misfortune, the staff looked extremely focused and busy. Something was happening in the Citadel.

As he rounded the hallway that led to the main hall, Prompto jolted at the massive crowd he was greeted with. A large formal event was taking place, and hundreds of high-society individuals were chatting amongst lounge chairs. It appeared to be a happy hour as most guests were holding glasses of fine wine and picking appetizers off round tables. Servers were running to and fro delivering more drinks and greeting guests with wide smiles and bows. Prompto could tell these guests were very important based on their clothing, mannerisms, and the way the staff fawned over them. Prompto briefly wondered if Noctis was somewhere in the crowd, but the absence of Kingsglaive indicated that he wasn’t. Noctis didn’t attend large events without protection, even those held in the Citadel.

Being naturally skittish in the presence of strangers, Prompto considered turning back. He knew there had to be other ways to access the chamber, and he could simply call Ignis to direct him. But Prompto knew the advisor was neck deep in important work; some of which concerned the omega himself. If Prompto had learned anything from his etiquette lessons, it was that he needed to work on his confidence and independence. As a consort, Prompto would attend hundreds of fancy events like the one he’d stumbled upon. It would be his duty to approach and entertain guests such as these and to look pretty on Noctis’s arm. So despite his increased anxiety, compounded from the ever present unease he felt, the omega forced himself to step forward.

As he weaved among the guests, Prompto could feel the gazes upon him. He inwardly cursed himself for his unusual appearance. He was not Lucian, and everyone looking at him knew it. Being of wealth and status, these guests had no doubt spent much time in Tenebrae and even Niflheim when tensions were low. Prompto knew they could decipher his origin and many of their facial expressions gave away their disdain. But frowns weren’t the only looks directed at the outsider omega. There was curiosity as well; mostly from the ladies in the room. And then there were the looks of interest from the alphas.

Prompto walked faster.

When a waiter approached him to offer a glass of wine, seemingly under the impression he was a guest, Prompto stuttered a polite no thank you. He made it a few steps further when a man tried speaking to him. Prompto managed a weak smile in response to his leery interest, and told the gentlemen he wasn’t a guest at the party and was late for a meeting. The man’s expression at the mention of his pretend job was comical. Prompto escaped before the alpha could accuse him of lying. The omega knew his clothing alone gave away his high status. His expensive attire was of royal cut and quality. Both Prompto and the alpha knew the likelihood of him being staff wearing such finery was slim to none.

It was as he declined another waiter he noticed a distant scent. It was a familiar aura, but he couldn’t place it’s owner. 

A person’s naturally occurring scent only became noticeable to others after long periods of time spent together, or if they were predestined alpha-omega mates. A stranger could sense another's unmated status and the emotional states of extreme happiness, anger or sadness. But, when it came to their natural scent, only those well acquainted could pick up on the aura. Pre-destined mates were different in that they could immediately recognize their mate’s smell, even if they’d never met before. It was how Gladio and Ignis knew Prompto was theirs the night they found him. With that said, Prompto didn’t expect to pick up on a recognizable natural scent in the Citadel. His alphas, Doctor Linia and the stable manager were the only personal scents he recognized due to his months long familiarity with them. Prompto couldn’t imagine anyone else he was close with, so whoever this scent belonged to, they were from his past.

Prompto’s heart started beating rapidly. Feeling a panic start to rise within him, he pushed past yet another wine-carrying waiter in his haste to leave. The grand hall was massive and the crowd seemed to be growing as Prompto progressed through the throng. He accidentally nudged a few people in his hurry, and dirty looks were shot in his direction at his poor etiquette. Prompto was too overwhelmed to apologize. A mantra was on repeat in his mind.

Get out. Get out. Get out.

Locking eyes with the floor, Prompto focused on avoiding guests by watching their leg movements. He was able to dart effectively, but the going was slow due the leisurely moving crowd. Brushing up against people was unavoidable, and eventually Prompto bumped heavily against a man in a fine tuxedo.

“Sorry…” Prompto whispered, eyes still fixed on the floor. He turned to continue on his way when the man he’d jostled snarled at his back. His words were cruel. And his voice…

_His voice._

“Watch where you’re going, Niffra.”

Prompto snapped his head up, stunned. And then the scent slammed his senses, and he instantly realized who it belonged to. The reality of his close proximity filled Prompto with a terror he hadn’t felt in years. The omega knew he shouldn’t have looked back. He knew he should’ve bolted. He should’ve kept going, pretending he didn’t hear that sadistic voice and didn’t smell that acrid scent. He should’ve. But he didn't. He looked back.

The years had been harsh to the alpha, but Prompto would recognize his face anywhere. This man had haunted his dreams for nearly all his life. The image of his face preyed on his fractured mind in the cover of darkness and set his heart racing, his breath coming choked and ragged. For six painful years, Prompto lived in terror of this man; his days filled with dread awaiting the inevitable pain the alpha loved inflicting on his tiny prepubescent body. His skin still wore his marks; old scars faded and faint but ever present and upsetting. Scars from being whipped with extension cords and cut with shards of broken liquor bottles. Small cigarette burns from being used like an ashtray. Stitch marks from a wound that wouldn’t stop bleeding. These scars crisscrossed his lower back and ass serving as lifetime reminders of his hellish past. There was even a scar on his brain; permanent and devastating. The scar that took away what few pleasant memories he had.

It was him. His master.

The omega felt his legs give out, forcing him to the floor as pure panic set in. It was a natural and ingrained response to the presence of this alpha. Prompto always kneeled before him, and so his overwhelmed mind fell into habit. Simultaneously, his shocked senses caused his bladder to lose control under the imminent threat in his midst. A stream of warm liquid drenched the expensive, black material of his pants and clung to his skin. Under normal circumstances, the omega would have never survived the humiliation of such a childish and disgusting natural reaction. But these weren’t normal circumstances, and Prompto’s mind wasn’t functioning properly in any capacity. He couldn’t think, couldn’t process the jumbled messages his body and brain were frantically sending. His body screamed at him to run, but his mind was hijacked with memories. Flashbacks of a hell so painful and distressing that he’d buried all memories deep in the depths of his brain. But now...now they were consuming him.

If he were in his right mind, he’d notice the stunned expression on his master’s face. He’d pick up on his confused scent that was slowly transforming into one of dread. He’d notice the looks on his master’s companions faces, one of which Prompto would have recognized as a former client. But Prompto could only comprehend one thing: his master was moving towards him. The man took two small steps and opened his mouth to speak, and Prompto stumbled to his feet. Fight-or-flight hit him like a ton of bricks. Fighting his master had never been an option for Prompto, so he chose to flee.

Pushing his way through the crowd, the omega ran as if his life depended on it. And in his broken mind, it did. His mind was screeching at him that his life was in mortal danger. If he didn’t get away, he would be captured. He would be dragged back to the dungeon like manor that featured in his nightmares. He would be forced back into his master’s cold bedroom, tied to the bed and violently fucked for hours on end. And then he would be kicked into the guest room, naked and bleeding, fearfully awaiting the line of clients his master had arranged for him. His name would be taken from him, the crude term, “hole” his master favored would once again become his identity. If he were taken he would never experience love again. He would never be held and comforted, never listened to, never encouraged, never desired. He would be nothing; not even human. So he ran, bumping and trampling over angry guests as he went.

The omega’s escape was quite the spectacle and hordes of attendees stopped to observe the disruption of their fine event. Several exquisitely dressed lords and ladies were sporting wine stains on their fancy clothing; courtesy of the panicked blond pushing his way through the crowd. Most only caught a glimpse of the omega, for he was bolting at a speed quite marvelous to behold. In a mere few seconds, he had disappeared.

The staff were quick to react to the commotion. Believing they had an intruder, they called for a squad of Citadel guards to investigate. As was protocol in events like these, all entrances to the great hall were sealed shut. Most outsiders would consider the staff’s reaction overkill, but the safety of the nobility was their grave responsibility. If a noble or wealthy guest was injured in their care, in the _Citadel_ of all places, it would be scandalous. The King’s image would be tarnished, and no staff member wished to be the cause of such embarrassment.

Lost in his terrified state, Prompto could pay no attention to the commotion he left behind. His brain had short-circuited, the only messages he was receiving were “run”, and “get away.” In his haste he stumbled many times, his knees hitting marble floors where his skin broke upon impact. He didn’t feel the pain, he just got up again.

The omega knew the route home like the back of his hand, and so instinct led him to the place he felt safest. He ran past numerous servants going about their work, some calling to him in concern. Prompto didn’t hear them.

Through the echoing halls, the omega ran. The panic he felt only increased with each step and it began to break his body. His heart was beating rapidly, dangerously. His lungs burned with exertion, he couldn’t catch a breath. He felt nauseous and dizzy, his lunch threatening to come up. At some point his eyes started tearing, blurring his vision as he stumbled along the halls. He was going to pass out.

Reaching the chamber door brought no relief. He fell against the strong wood, a sob bursting forth as he fumbled with the pocket of his drenched pants. He couldn’t find his badge. Where was his badge?! It felt like an eternity before his violently shaking hands clasped the cool metal card. Another millennia seemed to pass before he could hold his hand steady enough to scan it. At the sound of the lock releasing, the omega burst into the chambers and slammed the door behind him. But his panic didn’t lessen. It simply worsened.

Prompto stumbled into the hall after engaging the lock. He needed a barrier. Something, _anything_ , that could prevent his master from knocking down the door. The foyer table caught his attention and he immediately went to push it towards the entryway. It wouldn’t budge. It wouldn’t _fucking budge._ He was too weak, and his master was too strong. It was only a matter of time before the alpha found him. It was only a matter a time before he was grabbed, punched, choked, slammed against walls, forced on all fours... _raped_. And with his enslaver’s imminent arrival, Prompto’s body started shutting down.

His stomach lurched, forcing bile up his throat that burst forth, ruining the pristine condition of the foyer. His legs gave way and sent him to the floor, his already shredded knees tearing further at the harsh impact. He had little control over where he fell and collapsed into the puddle that was once his lunch. But he couldn’t feel disgust or revulsion, he was too focused on trying to breathe. He dry heaved and fought for breath at the same time; but just couldn’t find any air. In response to his lack of oxygen, his head started hammering into a headache so painful he cried out in anguish.

And then came the seizure. The omega hadn’t experienced one in nearly a year, but he knew the feeling of onset intimately. As if possessed by an evil spirit, Prompto fell back on the floor, his head slamming against the marble as he lost control of his limbs. The impact of his skull meeting the cool flooring tore his scalp and sent white dots dancing through his vision. If he were capable of thought, he’d feel the sudden rush of blood pooling in his blond locks, further staining the immaculate hall. His arms and legs started shaking violently, limbs repeatedly banging against the floor and walls. So strong was the seizure that his mouth filled with blood after biting his tongue; he couldn’t control his teeth chattering and face muscles spazzing out of control.

It was a violent affair, and the noises he made were as animalistic as they were terror-filled. So loud and unnatural were they that his pets came careening down the hallway in response. Umbra and Pryna broke out into panicked whimpers at the sight of their beloved human. They approached him, pawing and nosing his shaking body. When the omega didn’t react to their touches, they barked in distress, desperately calling for help. Carbuncle being an animal of superior intellect, immediately ran to the door. It took him a few failed leaps before he managed to hit the automatic door opening button that was near the key panel. As soon as the door widened enough for his frame, the animal bolted down the halls in search of his owner, the King.

After nearly a minute of nonstop seizing, the seizure ebbed. Prompto lay gasping for breath, both his mouth and nose were filling with blood. His airways were blocked and he struggled desperately to remain conscious. He couldn’t see anything, his eyesight blurred with bolts of light flashing through his vision. He tried to lift himself, but collapsed at the searing pain coming from his head. Moans of pain escaped around the gurgling of blood in his mouth. For a few seconds, he managed to find enough air to speak.

“H...help me.” The small words escaped his mouth as nothing more than a whisper. It was faint, weak. Scared and desperate. As he struggled to stay awake, flashback after flashback assaulted his mind. Memories of abuse he’d tried so hard to forget. Cruelty he tried so hard to overcome. And yet in this moment, lying prone and defenseless on cold marble floors, Prompto felt eight-years old all over again.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for commenting! I appreciate all of you so much. For those of you who mentioned sympathizing with Prompto because of your own traumatic experiences, I feel for you guys. I hope you're doing better in life despite the hardships you've faced. 
> 
> I've also noticed something that I want to address. When I read other people's stories, I notice that a lot of authors personally reply to their readers. I personally don't do this unless people ask a direct question or I'm addressing controversy. I do this because I don't want to inflate my comments. I see nothing wrong with replying to people and I think the author-reader interaction is great! However someone once complained to me in the past that I wrote too many replies (this was back on Fanfiction.net in 2007) and it gave them a false idea of how popular the story was. I'm not sure how people on AO3 feel about this issue. I don't want people to think I don't appreciate their comments and they aren't worthy of a reply....maybe this isn't a big deal? I dunno. All I want to say is, I really, REALLY love your comments and read them over and over again. I appreciate your words so much. :)

Ditching council meetings was never a good idea. Over the years, Noctis had listened to numerous lectures regarding his absences from the council chamber. During his late teens he’d been particularly rebellious when it came to the lengthy and tiresome meetings. The young prince had no purpose in the meetings except to learn the mechanics of council sessions, and thus the dull information the old men discussed drove him insane with boredom. Oftentimes he’d skip by hiding in some barren part of the Citadel. Ignis usually found him, but the tiny amount of freedom he tasted was worth the trouble.

That said, it had been years since Noctis casually (and without notice) skipped a council meeting. As King, he could no longer act like a selfish child nor was he treated like one. His kingdom deserved a dedicated King, and so no matter how much he hated dragging himself into the council chambers, he always did so. But today, ten minutes before a session on military salary increases, Noctis found himself walking in the opposite direction of the council chamber.

The King considered texting Ignis to let him know of his absence, but a small blue animal was intent on monopolizing his attention. Noctis had been quite surprised to see his pet bounding up to him, ruby-red eyes wild and frantic. Ever since Prompto’s arrival, Carbuncle’s bad behavior had decreased greatly. He no longer wreaked havoc in the chambers, and he remained inside the apartment instead of terrorizing visitors in the garden. The animal had taken well to Prompto’s gentle discipline (if you could even call it that), and thus Noctis was unnerved to see the animal suddenly breaking the rules. The King briefly wondered if one of his husbands or Prompto had taken the pets for a walk and the animal escaped. Either that or Carbuncle managed to escape out a window. Whatever it was, it was confusing and unusual.

After multiple attempts to shoo the animal back home, Noctis gave up. Carbuncle was in a panic; a state Noctis had never seen him in before. The animal kept motioning with his tail for the King to follow him, to listen to him. Noctis knew he was wrong to dump a council meeting in favor of chasing his pet through the halls, but something told him it was important. Carbuncle had never let him down before. Whenever he demanded the King’s attention, he was worthy of it. He was a mischievous beast, but he never mislead or fooled his King. The council could survive a slight delay.

Noctis wasn’t surprised when Carbuncle led him in the direction of the royal chambers. Carbuncle no longer lived in the gardens, so anything he found important would likely be found in his new home. Noctis tried to calm and comfort the jumpy animal by talking to him, but Carbuncle’s aggravation only seemed to rise at his attempts. The small being was extremely upset, and Noctis found his behavior both startling and deeply worrying. What could possibly cause his pet such distress? Was everything alright at home?

He received his answer as soon as he entered the hallway leading to the chamber entrance. At the end of the corridor the apartment door stood wide open and a hint of a foul smell lingered in the air.

Early on in their marriage, Noctis and his consorts ordered the guards removed from standing directly outside the quarters. Being newlyweds, the trio felt uneasy about the soldiers potentially hearing intimate activities, and thus requested that they simply guard the entrance to the living quarters floor. In attempts to balance the lessened security, Noctis had an alarm system installed in the area and the trio always carried weapons in the armiger in case of emergencies. In addition, Noctis and his husbands never left the front door open for any reason. And since his arrival, Prompto quickly learned the importance of keeping the door closed and locked as well.

The King quickly ran down a list of reasons for the ominous open door. A skillful intruder might have bypassed the guards and broken in, thus causing Carbuncle to leave in fear. Or, the animal had managed to escape by himself. However, Noctis doubted Carbuncle could exit through the front door without help. The only way the animal could escape through the door would be if someone failed to properly lock it when they entered. If not properly locked, Carbuncle could easily access the door opener by leaping. Noctis considered a few other farfetched reasons before settling on the most probable. Someone hadn’t locked the door. Was it on purpose, or were they physically incapable of engaging the lock? The latter reason made the royal’s stomach churn uncomfortably.

Noctis considered calling for backup to be safe, but alerting the guards meant alerting Ignis who would wring his neck for abandoning his meeting. Noctis was King. He could handle whatever lay beyond the door. But just to be safe, he summoned one of his many swords before proceeding. It wouldn’t do to be caught off guard.

As he neared the door, the faint scent grew stronger. It was acrid and unpleasant, but the King couldn’t make out what it was until he was halfway down the corridor. There, the scent suddenly transformed into a strong smell of blood and vomit which assaulted his senses and caused him to falter. Noctis felt a shiver of apprehension race down his spine. Something was terribly wrong. Carbuncle, who had been hopping ahead of him, stopped and looked back at the King’s still form. A loud chirp of protest shook Noctis out of his thoughts and he took a moment to steel himself before continuing.

With each step towards the door, the alpha’s stomach roiled uncomfortably, his body growing tense in anticipation of what he’d find. As he reached the entryway, Umbra and Pryna ran out to greet him. They were clearly distressed, crying and whimpering miserably before returning into the dark depths of the chamber. Noctis followed them, and it was then he scented his poor omega. Prompto’s scent was weak but filled with pain and terror. The King’s sword clattered to the ground as he bolted into the apartment in search of his love.

The foyer was dark, and he nearly slipped as his shoes met with liquid. He couldn’t quite make out the substance in the darkness, but it was sticky and slick. The royal fumbled against the wall in search of the light switch, his heart thudding as his senses were pummeled by the smell and state of the hall. When the lights turned on, Noctis’s beating heart went into overdrive.

“No...no, no, Prom.” He whispered as his eyes locked with the crumpled form of his omega. Prompto lay on the cold floor surrounded by a mixture of blood and what appeared to be vomit. The King could barely make out his features, as blood was stained across his mouth and trickling from his nose. His sunny blond hair had turned a pinkish color from lying in the puddle, and his slim frame was shaking from non-stop tremors. But what worried him the most was his rasping, choked breaths. The omega was conscious but struggling to breathe.

Noctis forced himself to remain calm as he dropped to his knees and kneeled beside his injured love. His mind was racing with panic, desperately trying to think of ways to help but not knowing where to start. Prompto was so pale. He looked so small and helpless. Little throaty wails of pain followed his gasps for air. He was hurting badly.

“Prom, baby. Can you hear me?” The King inquired, reaching out to check the blond’s pulse rate on his neck. The omega’s pulse was elevated and beating rapidly against his fingers. Despite his lack of observable panic, Prompto’s body was under severe stress.

The omega gurgled in response to his touch, and Noctis quickly reached out to clean his airways. Grabbing the first cloth he saw, which happened to be his own cape, the King began dabbing and wiping at Prompto’s bloodied nose and mouth. Unfortunately the material wasn’t wet or absorbent and did very little to clear his omega’s clogged airways. He needed damp washcloths. As much as it killed him to leave the injured blond, the King stood and ran to the closest bathroom in search of the cloths.

Upon his return, he found Prompto’s puppies circling their owner in distress. The royal shooed them away; he knew the poor pups were panicking but their needs would have to come later.

Before returning to Prompto’s side, Noctis fumbled desperately for his phone. It wasn’t the first time he cursed the intricate and multi-layered cut of his raiment, it took him several precious seconds to locate the device in the many folds of fabric. Fingers shaking, the King called the person he most relied on for emergencies such as these. When it came to injuries and physical survival, Gladio always knew best. To his relief, the Shield picked up on the first ring.

_“Noct, where are you? The council meeting is starting in five min-”_

“Gladio come home, now. Prompto’s bleeding and...he’s a mess...I don’t know how to help him. Please Gladio-”

_“Noct, shit. Calm down. What’s going on?”_

“I don’t have time to explain. Prompto’s struggling to breathe, he’s choking on his own blood. Please just come.”

The King bit his lip in frustration as he heard murmuring in the background. Gladio was talking to someone. Why was he chatting? He should be running, goddammit!

_“I’m coming, Noct. Try to remain calm for Prom.”_

“Is Iggy with you? He needs to know...fucking hell, there’s so much blood…” Noctis knew he was rambling, but the longer he looked at his poor omega, the worse his situation appeared. Realizing the blond was still gasping for breath, the King hastily turned on his speakerphone and tossed the device to his side.

_“Iggy’s with me, he’s alerting the medical team. Is he lucid, Noct?”_

“I-I think so? He responds to my touch...Shiva, what the fuck happened to you, babe…”

Noctis was wary of moving the omega, but his instincts told him to adjust him onto his side. The King carefully reached out and moved his omega’s limp, trembling body so that he lay in an almost fetal position. He then grabbed the wet washcloths and started wiping the blood away from his nose and mouth. After several seconds of hasty cleaning, the process appeared to be working. Prompto’s breathing became less labored, and the excess blood in his mouth started dribbling down his chin due to his new position.

After more murmuring on the phone, Gladio returned to the call, his voice full of concern.

_“Keep him awake, don’t let him pass out. We’ll be there in ten minutes.”_

“O-okay. Please hurry, please…” Noctis could feel panic bubbling in his gut. With his cleared airways, Prompto had begun to let out low moans of pain, the sound coming out slightly garbled due to a small amount of remaining blood in his throat. His eyes had opened to slits, but the small movement seemed to pain him further. Noctis had never felt so useless and powerless. His omega was struggling to breathe, suffering, and he couldn’t make him better. He couldn’t fix him.

“Shh, Prom. I’m here, I’ve got you.” The King murmured, one hand continuing to wipe away blood while another ran up and down Prompto’s left arm. His omega was hot to the touch. Sick. What in Ramuh’s name happened? Although bleeding heavily, the omega did not appear to be beaten or sexually assaulted. He had no bruises or defense marks. So what had occurred?

“He’s here...why is he here…”

Noctis’s eyes snapped up from where he was focusing on Prompto’s blood soaked hair to his pain-filled blue eyes. The omega’s eyes were locked with the opposite wall, glazed and filled with a fear so palpable Noctis felt terror himself. His omega was terrified. Traumatized, and Noctis had a sinking feeling as to why.

“Prom, who is he? Who’s here, sweetie?” The alpha urged as he tentatively reached a hand up to the blond’s pink-tinged locks. Moving carefully, he pushed strands aside in search of the source of the puddle of blood beneath him. He found it in the form of a large, nasty gash near the base of his omega’s skull. The wound was serious and would definitely require stitches. Prompto had most likely suffered a concussion as well.

“M-master...he’s going to find me…” The omega moaned out, a fresh stream of tears escaping his slit eyes. “He’s going to fuck me…”

Noctis felt a bolt of rage fill him at Prompto’s heartbreaking words. The omega’s words were resigned and desolate and there was no life in his voice. Just a tragic acceptance of a presumed fate he deemed his coming reality. For a moment, Noctis questioned if his words weren’t mere delusions. The omega had obviously injured his head; perhaps his words were simply side-effects of an injured brain. But what if they weren’t? What if Prompto’s words were true? Noctis couldn’t take any chances. If Prompto indeed felt his master was in the Citadel, the King would have every nook and cranny of the palace searched. He’d rather the situation turn out to be false then for Prompto’s enslaver to escape without punishment.

“No, Prompto. No one’s going to rape you. I promise.” Noctis assured as he continued wiping the omega’s face. The blood had dried in places causing difficulty in removing it. But thankfully, Prompto’s breathing was improving due to his continued efforts.

“He will...he always does…” The omega mumbled, his eyes slowly turning to gaze at the King. His expression was so meek and vulnerable that the alpha longed to grab him up, to cradle and comfort him. In his fragile state however, such actions would be unwise. Prompto’s clothing could be hiding broken bones and open wounds. Noctis couldn’t risk further injury to his lover.

“Baby, where is he? We’ll find him and lock him up. Just tell me where he is.” Noctis urged, bringing a palm up to stroke a blood streaked cheek. He prayed to the astrals that Prompto’s words were not hallucinatory symptoms of PTSD and that his master was truly within the Citadel walls. The King and his consorts had been tirelessly searching for the two men who once owned and tortured Prompto. To arrest one today would bring so much relief. Their omega deserved justice and closure for the trauma he’d endured.

“H-he...he’s in the great hall.” Prompto stuttered out, a sob escaping his lips shortly after. Noctis shushed and crooned to him. He brought his hands down to rub the trembling omega’s back and arms, doing whatever he could to soothe and comfort.

“Okay, okay. We’re gonna get him, don’t worry. Just relax, my star.” The King murmured as his poor love sobbed brokenly on the floor, surrounded by his own blood and vomit. His sweet Prompto deserved so much more than this. He didn’t deserve to lay in his waste, seized by memories of unimaginable cruelty inflicted on him. The fact that someone capable of terrorizing his omega was currently under his roof was enraging. The bastard would be found, and the bastard would pay dearly.

“Noct!”

The King looked up at the shout and watched as his husbands raced down the hall, a team of medics and guards behind them. Noctis immediately felt protective and primal; he didn’t want these people looking at Prompto in this state. Touching him. Making him feel embarrassed and humiliated for his current predicament. The poor omega had already suffered enough.

“Dear gods, what happened?” Ignis’s voice sounded shocked and full of disbelief. The advisor stumbled into the foyer and knelt beside his King, emerald eyes moving rapidly as he took in the state of their omega.

“Iggy, I need you to shut the Citadel down. All entrances and exits locked. No one gets in or out. His fucking “master” is somewhere in the grand hall.”

“What? At the gala?” Gladio questioned in confusion as he too kneeled next to their omega. The trio of alphas made a protective circle around their small love, all three desperate to protect and care for him.

“The gala…” Ignis started. “The charity gala. Noctis, it’s a high society event. Nobles, the wealthy...we can’t lock them inside without cause.”

“I have cause. One of those fuckers raped and trafficked my omega.” The King spat, eyes blazing with barely contained fury. “I don’t give a shit what they think. Shut everything down.”

The extensively studied and politically experienced side of Ignis protested the order. Offending nobles and citizens of wealth came with consequences. But although Ignis knew the repercussions of enforcing an involuntary hold, he couldn’t bring himself to care. All of his royal training had ingrained in him the importance of considering all angles of a situation; even personal ones. But for once, Ignis wouldn’t object to Noctis’s brashness. The King had spent his whole life pleasing and acquiescing to the needs of the nobility. For once in his life, he should be allowed to put his needs (and therefore Prompto’s needs) above them. Locking them within the Citadel would no doubt offend and anger them. But their feelings be damned, Prompto would see his enslavers behind bars.

“Alright, I’ll be right back.” Ignis said with a small nod before standing. Stepping out into the hall, the advisor began placing a number of phone calls. Upon his demand, the Citadel would be secured in a matter of minutes.

“Noct...the medics are here.” Gladio gently reminded when the King showed no signs of moving. The royal was hovering over his prone omega, strategically guarding the injured blond from the eyes of the waiting staff.

“He’s scared...” The King whispered, looking up to lock eyes with his husband. Gladio’s heart ached at his lover’s broken expression. Noctis was torn up and hurting, his eyes an open window to his soul.

“I know, Noct. But they need to look at him. I’m pretty sure he has a concussion.” The Shield prodded, moving to gently grasp Noctis’s arm and pull him away from the omega. Noctis resisted for several seconds, fighting against his stronger husband’s hold. His inner alpha was angry and fiercely protective and it took all of his willpower to move aside and let the medics in.

Prompto could sense his alphas pulling away and pleaded for the return, only to be kindly hushed by the medics examining him. The men were careful with the King’s charge, only touching him when absolutely necessary. They worked swiftly, one setting to work fitting a brace around the omega’s neck while the other carefully wrapped his head in bandages. The gauze was temporary and was simply for transport. Once the omega arrived at the infirmary, Dr. Linia would decide if surgery was necessary or if she could close the wound without the use of anesthesia. 

Prompto bravely allowed the touch of the strangers, but when it came to moving him from the floor, he finally protested. Unwilling to be cradled by anyone but his loved ones, the omega begged for Gladio with slurred words that pained his raw throat. Gladio answered his call by placing a cool hand on the omega’s clammy forehead.

“Shh, don’t talk Prom. I’ve got you.” The Shield whispered in reassurance. Gesturing for the medics to move aside, the alpha moved to scoop up his lover. The medics obeyed and expertly showed him how to hold the injured omega so that his neck and bandaged head were supported. Prompto had numerous bruises along his arms, but his primary injury appeared to be his head wound. Even so, Gladio made sure not to unnecessarily brush against his tender arms and hands.

Once the omega was properly secured, the guards surrounded the royal family and directed them down the hall, the medics following close behind. Gladio focused on walking slowly while simultaneously watching Prompto’s face for signs he was losing consciousness. The omega was awake, but his eyes drooped with fatigue and Gladio worried he would fall off before he was examined. He wasn’t sure how serious his wound was, but Prompto’s slurred speech indicated that it wasn’t a minor injury. The omega had hit his head hard.

“Stay with me, Sunshine.” The Shield urged when the blond’s eyes closed for several seconds. Upon his request, Prompto opened his eyes to look up at his alpha.

The act of opening and closing his eyes sent lightning bolts of pain racing through the omega’s skull. So vicious and sudden was the agony that Prompto brokenly wailed out his feelings.

“I...I hurt.” The blond’s voice came out rasped and uncertain. Gladio could pick up a tinge of embarrassment within his words.

“I know, baby. The doctor’s gonna look at you. She’ll give you something for your pain.”

From behind the Shield, Noctis and Ignis whispered among themselves. They kept their voices low in case Prompto was paying attention, but they doubted he had the ability in his current state. The omega was dazed and confused, his words coming out jumbled and often unintelligible.

“There was an incident at the gala. The doors have been locked since ten past four.” Ignis said, eyes locked on the blood-soaked bandage on Prompto’s head. His poor sweet boy. Ignis felt terrible that the omega had suffered alone. Although the details still weren’t very clear, it appeared Prompto had a panic attack of some sort. His injuries were entirely self-inflicted. Ignis knew Prompto’s PTSD and anxiety were bad, but he never imagined they could cause him such serious physical injuries. The side-effects of his mental illness were deeply troubling. 

“What happened?” Noctis asked, not entirely interested unless the incident involved Prompto. If it was an unrelated event, the King couldn’t bring himself to care. At least not when his omega was nearly incapacitated by a gruesome head injury.

“Someone knocked over several guests. They were pushing through the crowd. Panicked. The staff think it was Prompto.”

“Well no shit. His fucking master is down there. Of course he panicked.” The King growled. Every time he thought about the vile man he grew enraged. The filthy predator was in _his_ house, drinking _his_ wine, and terrorizing _his_ omega. How dare someone so morally corrupt step foot in the Citadel.

“Noctis, we need to sort this out within the hour. We cannot legally hold innocent people against their will.”

“They can rot for all I care.”

“Noctis. I know you’re angry, but fucking listen to me.” Ignis snapped, eyes blazing. “Please believe that I understand your rage. But, you are King and must act like one. It is my job to keep you on track. We cannot hold them for longer than an hour. It’s illegal.”

“I will _not_ let him get away for the comfort of a fucking noble. They’ll leave over my dead body.”

Ignis sighed in frustration. Dealing with Noctis when he reached this level of rage was extremely difficult. The King was furious and bloodthirsty. He was out for vengeance. Thankfully, Ignis knew his husband like the back of his hand. He knew how to make him shut up and listen.

“My King, please control your emotions.” Ignis started, reaching up to adjust his visor in habit. “I would never allow this man to escape justice. All I’m saying is this: Prompto needs to identify this bastard as soon as Dr. Linia treats his injuries. We cannot allow him to sleep before he makes identification. We don’t need the nobles getting involved in this situation. The fewer nobles that know about Prompto’s past, the better.”

At this, Noctis had to reluctantly back down. Ignis was right, as usual. As much as the King wanted to give Prompto time to recover, he couldn’t hold hundreds of citizens without due cause. And while the matter was extremely important to the royal family, it didn’t hold the same weight with the populace. Noctis hadn’t announced his engagement with Prompto. In the eyes of the nobility, the King would be holding them hostage over a common Niflheimian omega with no relation to the Crown. It wouldn’t make sense and would likely cause a mass uproar. With Prompto’s pending engagement, it was the last thing Noctis needed on his plate.

“Fine. I’ll get a description on him from Prom. After that, I’ll need you to weed out the ones that don’t match. Whoever meets the description will be taken to Criminal Affairs. Prom can identify through the one-way mirror.”

Ignis paused but nodded after thinking the plan through. He couldn't think of a better solution. Weeding out the guests would lessen the impact of the involuntary hold. Only a few people would be affected and thus less outrage. In addition, Prompto wouldn’t have to come face-to- face with his abuser. He would only see the man behind a protective wall of mirrors. His master wouldn’t see him, so Prompto could identify him without intimidation. Ignis knew the process would still be difficult for his traumatized omega, but it was the easiest and least invasive way to go about it.

 

\--

When Dr. Linia informed the alphas that Prompto’s injury wouldn’t require surgery, they all breathed a sigh of relief. Upon entering the infirmary, the skilled doctor quickly set to work examining her patient. Prompto felt safe and secure in her care, so the alphas were able to move aside and allow her to work unobstructed. She and her assistants made quick work of removing Prompto’s soiled clothes and the alphas were dismayed to see his body covered in cuts and bruises. His knees were particularly mangled, and Dr. Linia answered their questioning gazes without hesitation.

“It appears Prompto had a severe panic attack, mixed with elements of a post-traumatic stress episode. His body seems to have given out, and he likely fell to his knees causing these abrasions.”

The alphas nodded solemnly, each pained by the thought of Prompto running frantically through the Citadel; alone and hurting. They should’ve been there.  
.  
The doctor continued diagnosing between mumbled orders to her assistants.

“I’m also noticing signs of a tonic-clonic seizure. His anxiety might’ve triggered the attack. It would explain his head wound, concussion, bruises and badly bitten tongue. He likely fell, hitting his head. The bruises were probably caused by knocking his limbs against the walls and floor.”

“Has he...has he incurred further brain damage? Besides the concussion?” Ignis tentatively asked from one of the bedside chairs. None of the alphas wished to know the answer, yet they _needed_ to know.

“Only time will tell. He’s lucid. He hasn’t lost any memories. His speech is clearing up. He can move all of his limbs. I’d say his prognosis is good for now, but I’m ordering CT scans to be safe.”

The alphas accepted her words with optimism. They could only pray to the astrals she was right. Prompto had suffered enough. He didn’t deserve additional brain damage on top of his already debilitating childhood injury.

From the exam bed, Prompto quietly accepted the treatment from the doctor and her assistants. One of the nurses was gently cleaning blood and vomit from his body, her touch caring and motherly. Prompto appreciated her kind words of sympathy and compassion. While she worked, another nurse moved to shift him onto his side. Dr. Linia needed to stitch his head wound and the position allowed her access. He knew the stitches were going to hurt, but the omega was too stunned and numb from his panic attack to worry. That paired with the heavy dose of anti-anxiety and pain medication he was administered, all he wanted was sleep. Sleep and the bodies of his alphas against him, protecting him from the nightmare in the grand hall.

“Alright, Prompto. This is going to sting, but I’ll be quick.” The doctor said as she parted his hair. The woman cut a few locks away with a pair of scissors to allow her needle better access. Prompto idly mourned the loss of his hair. He liked his hair.

The first pass of the needle made him gasp more so in surprise than pain. Nevertheless, his alphas immediately stood at the sound and all three scrambled to his side. Gladio reached him first and grabbed his small hand within his large one. Ignis stood toward the end of the bed and reached to cradle a bare ankle. Noctis chose to run a hand alongside his shaking back. Prompto found their touch calming and distracting, and he barely noticed the doctor making the second and third stitch. The pain medication was working its magic, and the prick of the needle was dull and tolerable. While the doctor worked on his head, the second nurse set to work bandaging his knees and coating his bruises in balm. 

“Prom…” Noctis whispered, hoping to gain the omega’s attention. When Prompto met his eyes tiredly, the King smiled softly at him. Even while banged up and woozy from pain medication, Prompto was beautiful.

“Noct…” The omega croaked out, voice hoarse and exhausted. Noctis felt guilty for making him speak. Guilty for bringing up a topic so painful. But time was of essence.

“Prom, which of your masters did you see?” The King questioned. Prompto blinked his eyes in response, face slack from the combined effects of the seizure and medication. He looked so tired. So worn. So delicate and small lying in the large exam bed designed for alpha soldiers. Noctis longed to scoop him up and hold him close. He longed to shoulder some of his pain and trauma. And he would do so; as soon as his enslaver was confined in a holding cell.

“First one…” Prompto mumbled. His eyesight blurry, he couldn’t see the scowls that transformed his alphas’ faces.

The first one. The beast that started it all. The one that Ignis believed he’d never find. While Illian was closing in on the location of the second master, there had been no evidence found on the first. It was pure luck that he attended the gala and Prompto stumbled upon him there. Luck that the alphas would take full advantage of.

“What does he look like, babe? Skin tone, height, weight…?” Noctis prodded further.

“He’s pale, like Iggy…. very tall, not overweight, has a pepper colored beard, ice blue eyes...they’re so cold looking…” The omega murmured. He winced in pain as Dr. Linia hit a particularly painful part of the gash.

“My apologies.” The doctor whispered, pulling away briefly to allow the sting to fade. “Almost done, Prompto.”

As Prompto rattled off his master’s description, Ignis jotted down the details in his notebook. In his head he formed a picture of the man. He could imagine him. Tall, domineering, cruel, and arrogant. Someone that would terrify a tiny abducted child. A child who likely couldn’t understand his language or culture. A completely helpless little being, trapped by a predatory pedophile with no soul. Ignis could imagine him clearly. And he was ready to hunt him down.

“Do you recall what he was wearing?” Ignis asked as he stood to leave. This last bit of information would help to further narrow down the suspects. High society guests were typical narcissists and liked to stand out amongst each other. The ladies in particular would wear distinct and colorful clothes, but the men weren’t immune from vanity and enjoyed showcasing their individuality as well. Many would wear unique patterns, cufflinks, ties and shoes. Any unique items Prompto could identify would help with his search.

Prompto’s eyes squinted in thought, which once again set off a string of headaches. “Uh...he wore a tux. I can’t remember anything else.” The omega whimpered.

Ignis nodded and moved to stand near Prompto’s head. The advisor leaned over the bed and pressed a light kiss to his omega's strangely warm forehead. He felt reluctant to leave; alphas were inherently programmed to stay beside their injured mates. But thankfully, Prompto had three alphas. Ignis could safely leave him in his husbands’ hands without worry.

“I’ll be back soon, my darling.”

Gladio and Noctis watched as their husband departed with a group of guards. The advisor would be meeting with a team of investigators who would help him sort through the hordes of guests. With several people working, the task shouldn’t take them longer than a half-hour. Hopefully the whole affair, including Prompto’s identification, would be complete by dinner time.

The room fell quiet after the advisor exited. The doctor soon finished stitching and set to work applying a medicated gel to the sutures. By then, the nurses had cleaned Prompto’s body to the best of their ability. He would still need a bath later on, but they’d cleaned him enough to remove the vomit, blood and piss that coated him. Though the drugs dulled the majority of his embarrassment, the omega still felt humiliated for being seen in such a state. It would take him awhile to get over the shame of completely losing control of his faculties. He knew the nurses wouldn’t judge him (and had likely seen worse), but Prompto’s self-esteem was notoriously fragile. Events such as these took him ages to recover from.

“Alright Prompto, I need to have you transferred for your CT scan.” The doctor explained upon finishing with his sutures.

Prompto felt a wave of fear at the mention of the scan. He hated small spaces, and he knew what a CT scan entailed. His gut reaction was to fight the invasive treatment. But, he’d already embarrassed himself enough that day. He couldn’t handle any more humiliation. He would force himself through the exam, whether he liked it or not.

Turns out, it wasn’t as frightening as he imagined it would be. Well, the comforting pheromones his alphas released reduced whatever anxiety he initially felt. Especially the King’s. So relaxing was his magic-aided scent that Prompto nearly fell asleep in the tunnel like contraption. Before he knew it, the scan finished with a loud beep indicating the bed was exiting the machine. 

As the bright lights of the x-ray room hit his face, Prompto vaguely heard the doctor speaking with his alphas. She was providing them a treatment plan: no strenuous exercise, no etiquette or dance lessons for the next week and a half, soft and cool foods for his bitten tongue, careful washing of his hair, and a low dose of anxiety meds. But then she mentioned something totally unrelated to his injuries. Something that confused Prompto and startled his alphas. At her words, their scents shifted drastically. They were shocked...and then panicked.

“Your Majesty, while I was examining Prompto I noticed something…” The doctor started, her voice filled with concern. “Has Prompto been taking his heat suppressants?”

The resounding silence answered her question. 

“I prescribed him heat suppressants when he first arrived...it doesn’t appear that he’s on them because I’ve noticed signs of an upcoming heat. He’s hot, but he doesn’t have a fever.”

Gladio and Noctis looked at each other, both stunned and filled with guilt.

Heats and ruts were a delicate subject in the Citadel. Both the King and his Shield had been on rut suppressants since puberty. It was an unwritten rule that teenage royals and high-ranking nobles take yearly suppression shots to prevent unwanted and illegitimate pregnancies, as well as accidental mating. Noctis and Gladio had never experienced a rut, and rarely even thought about them outside of their annual shots. It was easy to forget they even existed. Ignis had mentioned having a few ruts during college, but since marriage he’d also taken suppressants. It wasn’t safe for an all-alpha pack to have ruts. Only a beta or omega could satisfy an alpha’s needs, and the trio were against inviting a stranger into their bed.

That being said, both the King and his shield forgot about Prompto’s need for suppressants. Neither of them had grown up around omegas, and thus like their own ruts, forgot how debilitating and serious heats could be. The doctor had indeed prescribed Prompto a pill suppressant (for he was terrified of needles at the time) but being so stressed with their newfound starved and abused mate, they had forgotten to get the prescription filled. Apparently Ignis failed to remember as well. Now here they were, with an injured and unmated omega about to enter heat. Oh, to be kicked while you’re down.

“Shit.”

“Fuck.”

The sound of a door opening interrupted the tense conversation. Prompto sluggishly looked over to see Ignis enter the room followed by a tall, olive-toned man. The alpha only glanced at Prompto before heading straight towards Noctis. He seemed familiar with the King, and both declined to use formalities with each other.

“Illian, how many men meet the description?” Noctis asked, getting straight to business. He had no time to waste with small talk. Prompto looked dead tired, was pre-heat, and they still had to travel to Criminal Affairs which was quite a journey. 

“Twenty-one men. One in particular is acting suspicious. Nervous and jittery. We took a companion of his into custody as well. They were both acting strange and eager to leave.”

“I haven’t ended the lockdown, Noct.” Ignis spoke, adjusting his visor. “There are too many men that might’ve met the description except they weren’t wearing tuxedos. It’s too risky to lift the hold. It’s best that we identify now so that I can settle the matter and allow the guests to leave.”

Everyone glanced over to Prompto, who was only idly listening to their conversation. The omega was still stuck on the doctor’s revelation. A heat? He’d never experienced a heat. His masters always gave him shots along with birth control. What did a heat entail? Would it hurt? Was he in danger of dying? The alphas seemed upset. Why were they upset? Was it his fault-

“Prompto?” Ignis’s gentle voice called to him. The omega locked eyes with his alpha and banished the thoughts of his heat away.

“Are you ready, love?”

Prompto’s throat tightened in response to the question. No, he wasn’t ready. He would never be ready to face his first master. But even so...he nodded. He wouldn’t ruin his one chance for justice. As a small child, Prompto had dreamed about the police busting in to rescue him from his master. He’d dreamed about the man being locked up in cell, unable to prey on him. Today was his chance to realize those dreams. He wouldn’t let his terror stand in the way. Reaching out for Noctis’s hand, Prompto forced himself to get moving.

Even though he knew he was safe, the trip to Criminal Affairs was foreboding. The entire way, Prompto clung to Gladio’s strong arms and kept his face buried in his neck. He focused on the soft and encouraging words of the Shield, the warm arm against his back and the woodsy scent against his nose. The familiarity was nice and everything he needed, for his surroundings were new and sterile. Cold.

Once they arrived at the department, Prompto was taken into a darkened room. The secretary asked if he needed a chair, but his alphas declined for him. Gladio would hold him through the difficult process.

Knowing that anticipation caused their omega anxiety, the alphas ordered the staff to move quickly. The men who stood behind the mirror were ordered by speaker to stand in a line, facing the blind-covered glass. From the corner of the room, Illian waited for the omega to lift his eyes from their hiding spot against the Shield. When Prompto nervously turned to peer at the hidden glass, the detective spoke in a tone that surprised the King and his husbands. Illian was a gruff man, often brash and stern in his demeanor. But today his voice held a deep compassion for the frightened omega. His tone was as gentle and patient as someone so fierce could manage. 

“Prompto, each suspect is standing before a number on the floor. We’ll start with number one and go down the line. As I call each number, please let me know if you recognize them. Even if the man isn’t your trafficker, still let me know if you are familiar with them. If you locate your trafficker, please indicate who he is by saying the following: _“Suspect number “blank” is my trafficker.”_ Do you understand?”

“Yes.” Prompto mumbled weakly. At his words, Illian signaled for the secretary to lift the blinds. Within seconds, twenty-one men were in view of the King, his consorts and their omega. Prompto fixed his gaze on man number one.

“Prompto, is suspect number one your trafficker?”

The omega’s answer was swift. The man before him looked nothing like his master. Although built similarly, his face was kind. He had laugh lines around his lips and a pudgy stomach. His eyes were warm. That feature alone was a dead giveaway he couldn't be Prompto’s tormentor.

“No.”

Locking eyes with the second man, Prompto spouted the same answer when prompted. “No.”

Down the line they went until Prompto laid eyes on suspect number eight. His reaction was visceral. Jumping within Gladio’s arms, the omega scrambled as if trying to escape. The Shield reacted by hugging him tightly.

“It’s okay, you're safe...you’re safe, sweetheart.” The alpha murmured in comfort. Prompto whimpered and bit his lip, eyes darting away from the glass and the monster behind it.

“Prompto, is suspect number eight your trafficker?”

“N-no.” The omega gasped, trying desperately not to cry. Memories of painful sex. Cruel words about his growing “unfuckable” body. Mockery and torture of his female genitalia. Horrible memories of some of his worst sessions.

“H-he’s a client…”

A chorus of muttered curse words echoed through the rooms, but Prompto was too frightened to pay them any attention. When would this be over? He needed this to be over.

“Prompto, can you confirm that suspect number eight was a client your trafficker arranged for you?”

“Suspect number eight was a client…” The omega muttered. “I...I can’t do this.”

From his side, Prompto could hear his King croon in comfort. His presence grew closer as the alpha sidled up to his omega.

“Prom, I know you’re scared. We’re almost done, I promise. You won’t have to see them again after this.” Noctis said from his side, hand reaching out to cradle a warm cheek. “They can’t hurt you here.”

Prompto didn’t react to his touch, but he did return his eyes to the glass. The urge to escape the tiny dark room was all encompassing, so he hurriedly looked past his former client to suspect number nine.

“Is suspect number nine your trafficker?”

“No.”

“Is suspect number ten your trafficker?”

“No.”

Down the line they continued until Prompto finally gazed upon the man he so feared. Cold blue eyes. Frown lines on his forehead. Huge sadistic hands. A tiny smirk on his lips. It was as if the man knew Prompto was staring at him. The omega didn’t jump. He didn’t turn away. He didn’t cry. He just stared for his eyes were frozen with terror and grief.

“Prompto, is suspect number seventeen your trafficker?”

“Yes.” His answer came out whispered and void of any emotion. “Suspect number seventeen is my trafficker.”

And just like that, it was over. The blinds were closed. The lights turned back on. The innocent men freed from behind the glass, the guilty taken away in handcuffs. But as life moved on, Prompto remained frozen. He sat stunned and unable to move; those cold blue eyes at the forefront of his memory. That tiny smirk floating in and out of his thoughts, mocking his broken mind. The image of those large hands causing phantom pains of strangulation and punches to the gut.

Even behind bulletproof glass. Even with soldiers guarding the doors and carrying deadly weapons. Even with his alphas gathered around him, one holding him tight to his chest. Even with the magic of the King, a god given gift with the power to shield him from all worldly harm...Prompto was terrified. And he would always be terrified of this man - no matter how much progress he made in life. Facing down his master, without fear, without panic....it was a battle Prompto would never win.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all filler, my apologies! I needed a spacer before the next chapter. Thanks for your comments and kudos, you guys are great!

The alphas and their exhausted omega finally returned home around seven o’clock. In their absence, the foyer had been meticulously power cleaned; so shiny were the floors they could see their reflections. The staff had also taken liberty to feed the pets and prepare a light dinner- something Ignis was entirely thankful for. He had neither the energy nor desire to cook after the day’s stressful events. Ever well-mannered, Ignis made a mental note to personally thank the staff for their efforts. 

 

On most nights, the pack preferred to gather in the living-room. On particularly laidback evenings they would eat dinner on the couches, watch movies, play poker (something Prompto had proven to be very skilled at) or simply chat with each while lounging. But tonight, all four wanted the comfort of a soft bed. Prompto was already dozing in Gladio’s arms, and his alphas figured they’d join him in sleep. 

 

Upon entering the bedroom, Gladio placed his omega on top of the covers while Ignis rifled in the dresser for something soft and loose. The advisor was wary of tight clothing that might irritate Prompto’s cuts and bruises, so he searched for one of Gladio’s softest tees. Because of how slim Prompto was, the shirt would definitely dwarf his small frame. Across the room, Noctis set to work on removing his raiment; a task that was very complicated and time consuming. 

 

The perfectionist in Ignis had him debating between two tees. He touched both and decided that the black one was softest. Satisfied with his choice, he turned around to approach the bed but stopped in his tracks. 

 

Gladio was lying on his side on the bed with Prompto safely tucked against his chest, a wall of pillows surrounded the omega’s back. The Shield had literally made Prompto a half-human nest. Ignis rolled his eyes but couldn’t help smiling at the tender scene. Gladio, despite his appearances, was such a soft-hearted man. He was always attentive and sweet with his gestures and was certainly the most romantic of three. Knowing Prompto felt vulnerable, the Shield had built him a little refuge to calm and secure him. 

 

“Gladiolus, I need to dress him.” Ignis prodded with a warm hand to his husband’s bicep. The older alpha looked up at him with a strange expression that made Ignis instantly wary. What now? 

 

“Iggy, the doctor told us Prom is in pre-heat.” 

 

The Shield bit his bottom lip as Ignis’s mouth dropped. The advisor had taken it upon himself to oversee Prompto’s mental and physical needs since the day they’d found him. He knew Ignis would take the news poorly because his own lack of action resulted in Prompto’s current predicament. He’d accidentally forgotten to fill Prompto’s prescription so many months ago. To forget something as important as heat suppressants would fracture the meticulous man’s pride. 

 

“Dear Shiva...I forgot the prescription…” Ignis mumbled while a look of pure guilt transformed his features. Gladio knew the advisor was beating himself up inside. Ignis detested coming up short in his personal life, but to fail his loved ones was the ultimate blow. 

 

“So did we.” Noctis added from across the room as he fiddled with several straps and buckles of his outerwear. He hoped Ignis wouldn’t take sole responsibility for the mistake. Both Gladio and Noctis should’ve remembered the suppressants as well. 

 

“I cannot believe I forgot such a vital medication.” Ignis sighed while taking off his visor to pinch the bridge of his nose. He could clearly remember the doctor emphasizing the need for suppressants a few days after Prompto’s arrival. She’d even handed him the prescription form to submit to the pharmacy. And yet, Ignis had let the important issue slip his mind. Granted, he was more concerned with Prompto’s sickly thin body and abuse related behaviors. In the moment, making sure his starving omega ate properly and coaxing him out from under beds was more important than filling a suppressant medication. But Ignis would make no excuses for himself. He’d failed Prompto in this area, and now the omega was destined for a difficult first heat. 

 

“Is it too late to give him a suppressant shot?” Gladio asked from the bed. The Shield was lazily stroking the sleeping blond in his arms, occasionally looking down to see if his face remained relaxed. The doctor stated that Prompto might experience nightmares due to the trauma of seeing his abuser so unexpectedly. Gladio was intent on preventing them. He would watch Prompto’s face for any sign of fear and discomfort and would wake the omega immediately if he noticed signs of panic. 

 

“Yes.” Ignis hissed, his temper rising. He wasn’t angry at anyone. Just himself. How on Eos had he forgotten something so serious and potentially life threatening? His omega had never experienced a heat. Ignis knew his master's used suppressants on him; likely to prevent pregnancies and bonding. Thus, Prompto had no experience with the mind-consuming symptoms of a mating cycle. He didn’t know how to properly care for himself during a heat. 

 

In addition, he was an unmated omega. Ignis cringed at the thought of Prompto walking around the Citadel, unaware he was in pre-heat and attracting alphas far and wide. If the situation with his master hadn’t happened, Prompto would’ve never been seen by the doctor and they would’ve been completely unaware of his upcoming cycle. Prompto could have been attacked and possibly raped in such an enticing state. He was a rare omega male, and Ignis knew many alphas would kill for a chance to bed him. If such a thing occurred, due to Ignis’s own negligence, he’d likely jump off a roof in grief and unrelenting guilt. 

 

“So...what are we gonna do?” Gladio asked tentatively. 

 

“He’ll have to endure it.” Ignis uttered through clenched teeth, the urge to scream in frustration nearly overtaking him. “He’s going to suffer.” 

 

“What, no-” Noctis started, but Ignis raised his hand for silence. 

 

“The only way to satisfy an omega in heat is to knot him. We cannot knot him before the wedding.” 

 

“So what’ll happen, will he be in pain?” Gladio asked, somewhat embarrassed for not knowing the answer. The Shield hated how naive he was about omegas. He knew the basics, particularly how their bodies functioned and their general sexual needs. But when it came to the emotional side of omegas, the Shield was highly uneducated. He didn’t know how a heat would affect an omega. How do they feel in heat? Do they need a lot of attention, or do they prefer to stay away in their nests when not being knotted? Was sharing a heat an intimate and sacred experience, or just a dull task required to meet biological needs. Gladio wasn’t sure. His family line rarely produced omegas, and besides Prompto, he knew no omega well enough to ask these types of personal questions. 

 

“If he goes unsatisfied, yes.” Ignis said with a sigh. He sat down on the bed heavily, energy drained and pride wounded. 

 

“There’s gotta be a way to help him.” Noctis said as he finally stepped out of his pants. Kicking the garments into the corner, The King beelined to the bed. 

 

“We cannot address his needs without intercourse.” Ignis started. The advisor looked over to where Prompto was sleeping soundly against his husband. The guilt of neglecting such a precious person tore him apart. The omega shouldn’t have to suffer a heat with no knot to sate him. Making an omega endure a heat with no aid was cruel and barbaric. It was why most Lucian omegas were given suppressants until they became of age to engage in sexual activity. 

 

“However…” Ignis continued. “We can make him comfortable and lessen his symptoms by stimulating him.” 

 

Both Gladio and Noctis frowned at word “stimulating.” What the hell did that entail? Noticing his husbands’ confused expressions, Ignis sighed before continuing. They could be rather dense at times. 

 

“What I mean is, helping him orgasm. Release won’t stop his urges or sate his need to be knotted, but it’ll prevent him from feeling physical pain. That’s all we can do besides comforting him and keeping him relaxed. Omegas are needy during their heats and often disoriented, they require great care and attention. We’ll need to clear our schedules for the duration of his cycle.” 

 

“How long will it last?” Noctis asked. The lazy side of him hoped it was at least two days. He needed a break from his duties and caring for Prompto was the perfect excuse. Attending to his omega was never a chore. 

 

“Around three days. Sometimes more, sometimes less. It depends on the omega. Since Prompto has never experienced a heat, I cannot accurately predict the longevity.” 

 

“When is it supposed to start? The doctor didn’t give us a timeframe.” Noctis asked, mind bubbling with questions. 

 

“It’s gotta be soon, his scent is changing…” Gladio murmured, leaning down to nuzzle against his omegas neck. “He smells amazing.” 

 

Noctis furrowed his eyebrows and wrinkled his nose. Ignis too sniffed around in search for the scent. They smelled nothing but Prompto’s normal, vanilla based aura. Ignis deduced it was Gladio’s special bond with the omega that allowed him to scent his heat pheromones early. In fact, his husband was looking particularly enraptured with the omega. His eyes rarely left him and he cradled his body like he was a rare treasure. Gladio was already affected by the heat. 

 

“Gladio…” Ignis called, voice firm but kind. Gladio reluctantly moved his eyes from Prompto’s sweet sleeping face to look at his husband. Spurred by the enticing pheromones of his omega, Gladio’s inner alpha protested the action. Prompto’s new scent made him feel intensely protective and reverent. All he wanted to do was look at his omega, kiss him, touch him, rub his own scent into his skin, become one with him.... 

 

“Gladio, I can tell you’re already affected by him.” Ignis said with a fond look. As he thought through his next words, his features turned serious. 

 

By staying with their unmated omega in preheat, the alphas were playing with fire. Heats had a very strong impact on alphas, especially when the omega in question wasn’t bonded. Resisting the urge to mate with Prompto would be difficult. Ignis knew Prompto should probably be sent to the infirmary for his heat and cared for by the doctors and nurses, but Ignis rebelled against the idea. He hated the thought of his omega suffering alone with strangers who couldn’t help him with his sexual needs. His heat would be less painful while in the care of his alphas who could pleasure him to reduce the negative symptoms. But still, they were taking a big risk by remaining by his side. If they accidentally bit him or knotted him before the wedding, any offspring would be considered illegitimate. Their engagement would also be void. 

 

“You must be careful not to mate him, my love. The urge will only grow as his heat progresses.” The advisor said as he stood to remove his clothing. Gladio’s reply was muffled and unintelligible, his face buried in the nape of Prompto’s neck. Ignis wasn’t surprised when the lightly dozing omega opened his eyes only seconds later. Prompto’s neck was sensitive and he wasn’t sleeping deeply to begin with. The omega squinted his eyes and whimpered as he came to. His headache still lingered, and the light in the room made it reappear. 

 

Ignis watched him discreetly. He didn’t want to outright stare at the poor thing, especially not after today's events. Prompto hadn’t talked about his feelings yet, but the advisor knew he was deeply upset about how his panic attack manifested physically. The omega was a sensitive soul, and he handled embarrassment poorly. 

 

While he searched for a pair of his own pajama pants, Ignis watched as Prompto took in his surroundings. He seemed confused at first, not understanding why everyone was in the master bedroom while it was still daylight outside. But then the memories of that day came rushing back, and his face crumbled into one of deep pain. Ignis canceled his search for the pants, instead choosing to remain in his boxer briefs. Prompto’s need for comfort was more important than his own need for modesty. 

 

Crossing the room, the advisor climbed onto the bed and headed towards the middle. Noctis usually claimed the middle of the bed, as he liked being the center of attention (spoiled princess that he was), but today he sat on Ignis’s side. The King had pulled out his phone and was busy reading something. Ignis glanced over and noticed it was an article on omegan heats. The advisor fondly mused that Noctis must be completely in love with Prompto to purposefully read a medical journal to better understand his body. The only reading material the King enjoyed were handbooks on fishing. Everything else was too long, required too much attention, or were things Ignis could read and summarize for him instead. Lazy was Noctis’s middle name. So to see him actively researching about Prompto’s upcoming heat was refreshing and heartwarming. 

 

Turning away from the King, Ignis settled on dismantling the nest Gladio created. Pulling away the piles of pillows, Ignis sidled up to the omega and carefully spooned him from behind. From across his omega’s body, Gladio eyed him warily. Ignis made a mental note to later address the tension he knew would accompany Prompto’s heat. As alphas with a shared omega, he and his husbands were bound to get fiercely competitive. They were lovers, but when stripped to their bare primal nature, they were rivals. It didn’t matter that they were married. Each of them had an instinctive need to sequester Prompto away for themselves. Alphas were inherently on the selfish side and being the center of their omega’s world was an alpha’s greatest desires. The trio would need to work hard on sharing despite their raging hormones and conflicted baser biology. 

 

But, that conversation was for later. Right now, Ignis only cared for one person’s needs and that was his omega. Upon feeling his presence, Prompto relaxed against Ignis’s chest and purred softly when the advisor ran a hand through his hair. The alpha was careful to avoid his healing wound, instead focusing on the locks near his ears and forehead. They settled into a peaceful lull, Ignis focusing on scratching and massaging his omega’s head, and Prompto basking in the pleasure the alpha’s hands brought. 

 

But as was usual, silence led to Prompto overthinking things. With nothing to distract him, the omega’s anxiety prone mind started ruminating. Thoughts of the day's events creeped into his broken mind and with them came fear. 

 

“Iggy?” Prompto’s voice was soft and timid. Ignis tried to reassure him by reaching over his body to grasp one of his hands. Lacing his fingers with Prompto’s smaller ones, the alpha gave him a light squeeze to let him know he was listening. 

 

“Yes, lovely?” 

 

Prompto moved awkwardly, trying to look up at Ignis’s face without pulling away from Gladio. Ignis could tell the omega was uncomfortable, for he grimaced as he brushed against fresh bruises. Sensing his dilemma, Gladio reached out and helped him turn towards the advisor. Prompto murmured a soft thank you, one the Shield accepted by wrapping an arm around the blond's body. 

 

“Are you...are y-you sure he can’t get to me here? What if he breaks out…?” 

 

Ignis could barely stand the look of fear in his omega’s eyes. Prompto’s distress was palpable and written across his face. It was a childlike fear. One that wasn’t completely rational but was so fucking _real_ to the poor soul experiencing it. Ignis knew that if Prompto were in a healthy state of mind he would understand he was safe in the Citadel. That there was no possible way his master could reach him. But Prompto’s current state of mind was that of a child's. An eight-year old, brutally abused and raped child. Such a childlike fear knew no bounds. Reality and rational thought didn’t dismantle a traumatized child’s fear. The terror he felt was real, it was all-consuming, it was ever present, and it was right around the corner. Ignis understood, and he would treat his adult omega with the care of a mother comforting her frightened baby. 

 

“Listen to me, sweet dove. That wretched man is currently in a cell. The cell has no bars; it’s completely made of titanium walls. Electric magic runs through the walls. If he were able to pry them open, he would be electrocuted to death. Outside of his cell are five guards. They wear bulletproof clothing and carry military grade weapons. They are extensively trained and have been chosen to guard his cell because of their superior abilities. Surrounding the cell and the cell guards is the greater prison that is manned by even more soldiers. The entrances and exits to the prison are accessed by strict identification procedures. If he manages to escape the prison, he would exit into the Kingsglaive quarters. I guarantee you he wouldn’t make it out alive.” 

 

Reaching down to caress Prompto’s soft cheeks, the advisor looked deeply into the beautiful blue pools that he treasured. 

 

“You’re safe, Prompto. He won’t escape. He won’t find you. He won’t touch you.” 

 

The omega’s eyes were watery, but he nodded in acceptance of his alpha’s words. Turning back around, he returned to resting against Ignis’s solid chest. The advisor in turn, reached his hand back out to join with the omega’s once more. 

 

“I hate him.” Prompto whispered, a tear slipping past his eyelids to trail down his cheek. Gladio reached out to wipe it away, and Prompto nuzzled into the gentle touch. 

 

“You have every reason to.” Ignis answered with a pained sigh. “He’s a terrible, soulless man.” 

 

“I wish I could forget…” Prompto continued, eyes moving to gaze at their joined hands. Prompto’s ring finger bumped against Ignis’s, the cool metal of his wedding ring soothing to his unusually warm skin. It was comforting 

 

“I know, darling.”  


Ignis wished he could say more to comfort his hurting omega, but he could only empathize and soothe him. Since he couldn’t ease Prompto’s pain, he focused on distracting him from it. The alpha leaned forward and rubbed the tip of his nose along Prompto’s temple. The touch was soft and fleeting, but effectively caught the omega’s attention. Ignis continued his light touches by placing whisper like kisses along freckled skin, sometimes pausing to whisper a sweet word into his skin. Gladio followed his example by leaning forward to press his own sleepy kisses to Prompto’s forehead. The Shield’s efforts were sloppy and slow, as he was quickly falling asleep, but his touch was filled with same amount of love and desire.

 

The duo sensations were distracting, and Prompto happily basked in it. For the first time that day, the sense of safety he’d come to enjoy so much returned to him. There was no better place to be, sandwiched between two of his alphas and adorned with soft butterfly kisses. The only thing missing was Noct. Prompto opened his eyes and tried to peer across the bed to said alpha. The King was on his phone, eyes moving as he read something intently. But what caught Prompto’s attention was his ring. It wasn’t his wedding ring, but the ring of Lucii. It was glowing. 

 

“Noct, why is-” He started, but was interrupted by the ringing of a phone. As was usual, it was Ignis’s phone. The advisor groaned and rolled over, hand flailing in search of his ringing device that was buried among the pillows. 

 

“What in Bahamut’s name do they want.” The advisor growled, irritated at being pulled away from his omega. Ignis was stressed, tired and fed up with the interruptions that plagued his life. For once, he wanted to be left alone with his family, uninterrupted and allowed to enjoy them in peace. 

 

“Scientia speaking.” Ignis barked into the phone. Pulling away for a second to look at the caller ID, he frowned as he noticed the number was from Criminal Affairs. His stomach flipped uneasily. It could only be about Prompto’s master. 

 

“Ignis? This is Illian. Listen, something strange is happening to Prompto’s traffickers. My men can’t figure it out-” 

 

“What do you mean by “strange”?” Ignis interrupted. If this was pure foolishness, such as the men acting insane to reduce culpability, Ignis had no time for it. He expected the heinous men would attempt to cover their behinds. Ignis wouldn’t be surprised if they tried for an insanity defense. Whatever it was, the advisor frankly didn’t care. So long as they weren’t being tortured or killed, Ignis wouldn’t waste his time thinking or doing anything on their behalf. 

 

“Sir, they’re screaming in pain, but no one’s attacking them. The only items in their cells are a cot and a toilet. We turned off the electric current in the walls, but they’re still rolling around on the floor crying and begging for help.” 

 

“What on Eos?” Ignis muttered, sitting up in the bed. He’d never heard of such a thing. Had they been poisoned? Were they faking an illness for attention? Were they dying? Ignis was about to move from the bed to investigate when he noticed a small beam of light from beside him. Glancing over, the advisor’s eyebrows shot up and his mouth dropped open, aghast. 

 

“Noctis.” Ignis hissed after swiftly reaching up to cover the microphone on his phone. “Stop that, this instant!” 

 

The King looked up at him sheepishly...and then slipped his hand beneath the covers like a child hiding evidence of their mischief. Caught in the act, he was. 

 

From across the bed, Prompto watched the exchange with confusion. He wasn’t sure what was occurring, and quite frankly he was too worn out to care. All he wanted was Ignis to get off the phone and return to him. He wanted those warm arms back around him; those long fingers stroking his scalp and plush lips touching his face. No one was currently touching him as Gladio’s kisses had sadly stopped. The Shield was now breathing deeply in sleep. Prompto knew it was selfish to desire so much attention, but dammit, he wanted his alphas to keep loving on him. 

 

“Excuse me Illian, I must go. Keep me monitored on their condition.” Ignis hurriedly said into the phone before ending the call. He made absolute certain the call was no longer active before snapping his blazing eyes up at his husband. 

 

“Noctis, you know better.” The advisor snapped, his eyes glinting in exasperation. Deep down, Ignis really didn’t care about the prisoners’ suffering. In fact, the dark side of him danced with delight at the thought of Prompto’s torturers doubled over in agony. But he had a reputation to maintain. Noctis couldn’t go around torturing his subjects with his all-powerful magic, no matter how much they deserved it. 

 

“Sorry, not sorry.” Was the King’s nonchalant reply, but the light that shined through the comforter disappeared. 

Noctis knew it was wrong, but he felt no remorse for messing with the demons who’d hurt his omega so badly. Listening to Prompto tearfully stating his hatred for the monster tore the King to pieces. He had to do something. He couldn't listen to his omega suffer while the man responsible for his trauma was sitting pain-free in a cell. The piece of shit deserved to feel the same pain he inflicted so easily. But Noctis wasn't an evil King. His magic caused only mental pain, and the men would suffer no lasting injuries. It was a temporary agony. A feeling similar to a hammer repeatedly crushing one’s skull. As far as the King was concerned, they deserved every second of it. They’d suffered for less than a minute. Prompto had to suffer his whole life with the effects of being abused. 

 

Ignis considered pushing the subject. He considered scolding his King and giving him the lecture of a lifetime. But then he thought about Prompto and the level of shit he’d endured from those terrible men. He thought of Prompto’s brain injury that was caused by his master’s brutal hands, the fine scars on his back and the low-self-esteem that stifled his confidence. He thought of his omega lying in the foyer, bloodied and sick, unable to control his own body. With those images in his mind, he simply couldn’t stand up for the devils in the dungeon. They deserved every bit of hell inflicted on them, and in this particular case, the vengeful side of Ignis was stronger than his moral side. Yes it was unethical torture the men, but Ignis didn’t give a flying fuck. 

 

Fixing Noctis with one last disapproving look, the advisor settled back down on the bed and tugged his precious blond back towards his chest. Prompto looked both confused and curious, but Ignis silenced his questions with a series of kisses to plump lips. The omega, on the verge of heat and feeling increasingly desperate for touch, welcomed the return of Ignis’s affection. All thoughts of the confusing exchange between the advisor and the King disappeared as he relaxed into the feeling of being cradled and doted on. Prompto adored being pampered. 

 

“If Illian calls again, you will answer it, Noctis.” Ignis hissed out between kisses. Noctis’s response was to snort before setting his phone on the nightstand. The King shuffled around before pulling down the comforters enough for him to squeeze under. Since the other three men remained on top of the blankets, the situation became awkward and uncomfortable. Noctis was spreading out like a starfish, his left leg kicked under the bodies of Ignis and Prompto 

 

Annoyed at being interrupted from one of his favorite activities a second time, Ignis kicked Noctis in the shin before grudgingly pulling away from Prompto. In all honesty, it was probably for the best they were interrupted. Gladio was correct in saying Prompto’s scent was changing. Ignis could faintly smell a sweet and somewhat spicy aroma when he nuzzled close to the blond. The longer he kissed him, the more addicted he became. Ignis was exhausted and his control diminished. In his weakened state he could accidently go too far with his affections. Furthermore, Prompto was healing from his injuries and mating cycles took a massive toll on one's body. It was best they all rest in preparation for the upcoming heat. 

 

“Prompto, let's get you out of that gown.” Ignis suggested, as he crawled over to the end of the bed for the t-shirt he’d sourced earlier. Prompto was still wearing the infirmary gown, and Ignis personally disliked the sterile bleach smell of it. Prompto seemed to share his opinion as he immediately went to pull the gown up and over his head. 

 

“Easy Prom...don’t move so fast. You’ll set off another headache.” Noctis murmured from his side. Scooting over on the bed, The King took the advisor’s spot beside Prompto and helped him carefully remove the garment. The royal took care to mind his head, his stitches fresh and painfully tender. Prompto accepted his help but blushed in embarrassment when he was bared. He couldn’t help feeling self-conscious about all the self-inflicted bruises that mottled his skin. All of his injuries were due to his own actions. His inability to control his bodily functions and panic. His complete lack of power when presented with his master. The injuries made him feel pathetic and weak. And Noctis could see everything. 

 

“Hey, I know you’re overthinking…” Noctis scolded gently. “Stop that, c’mere.” 

 

Prompto fell into the royal’s open arms at the invitation. He didn’t speak. He didn't cry. He simply held on to the King he loved so dearly. The King who’d found him in the midst of the worst panic attack he’d ever experienced. Noctis hadn’t grimaced or looked repulsed when he found him slumped in his own sick. He didn’t care about the blood and vomit on the floor, didn’t care that his clothes became soiled. He only cared about Prompto and making him feel safe and secure. He’d trusted his words about his master. He’d risked his reputation by offending nobles in the process of searching for the man. And finally, he’d found the monster and locked him away. 

 

Prompto would forever be grateful. 

 

From behind him, Ignis crawled over to the embraced couple, t-shirt in hand. Prompto felt both alphas move, adjusting his arms and helping each other fit the tee over his body. As the shirt fell around him, the omega got a whiff of the delicious scent permeating the fabric. It was the natural aura of his oldest alpha, who was still quietly sleeping to the side of him. 

 

“Come now, my loves. Under the covers.” Ignis ordered as he worked to pull the comforter down. Getting the blanket out from under Gladio’s bulk was quite the task, and Ignis eventually gave up and shook the sleeping Shield. 

 

“Wha…leave me ‘lone…” Gladio grumbled, hands pushing Ignis away in protest. When the advisor persisted, the tired Shield finally cracked and pushed himself up into a sitting position. Hair flying everywhere, and a line of drool down his chin, the big alpha looked like a grumpy teddy bear. A large, warm and comfortable teddy bear. And Prompto took the opportunity to climb his way onto his lap. It was where he slept after all. 

 

The Shield’s irritability disappeared instantly as Prompto wiggled his way across his body. 

 

“Hey, beauty…” Glado whispered, accepting an armful of omega. The Shield adjusted Prompto in his hold before snuggling down onto the bed. It took Prompto a few moments to get comfortable, his legs kicking around until they finally settled between his alpha’s bigger ones. Placing his ear against a warm pectoral, Prompto let out a long, satisfied sigh. 

 

Beside him, Noctis remained in the middle and Ignis moved to take his usual spot on the other side of him. The blinds had been drawn earlier, and the setting sun could be seen between the slits of wood. It cast a warm glow on the room that urged the occupants to fall off to sleep. 

 

That is, if Prompto allowed them. 

 

“Did you guys have a honeymoon?” The blond blurted out. All three of his alphas glanced over to the omega who lay on Gladio’s chest, tracing the lines of his bare muscles. Prompto was notorious for his random, and often unusual questions, but after the day's events they’d expected he’d want to sleep. Apparently not. 

 

“Uh...yeah, we did.” Gladio offered as he stroked along one of Prompto’s bare thighs. It wasn’t the first time the Shield marveled at the hairless and baby smooth skin. Prompto was so deliciously soft with padding in all the right places. Hopefully, in the near future, he’d have the ability to worship that luscious skin for a few hours. Or days. 

 

“We spent three weeks in Altissia. It was lovely.” Ignis supplied as Noctis arranged himself around his body. The King sidled up beside him, laying his dark head of hair against the advisor’s chest. He then reached down and grabbed Ignis’s arm to wrap around his shoulders. 

 

“Rub my back.” The royal ordered, with a pointed finger directed towards Ignis’s other hand. The long-suffering advisor obeyed the pampered and spoiled King and begrudgingly set to work. 

 

“Altissia’s the City on the Sea, right?” Prompto asked. He wasn’t certain. His geography skills could use improving. But in the brothels, he’d heard stories of the much lauded “City on the Sea”, and the name Altissia sounded similar to the one he’d heard the prostitutes use. 

 

“Yes. It’s a beautiful place. Waterfalls everywhere. Lovely canals...you’d enjoy it.” Gladio said, thumb stroking along the blond’s lower back. 

 

“Speaking of honeymoons.” The King uttered, arranging himself so that Ignis could get better access to his favorite spots. “We’ll be taking you on one, my star. If you could go anywhere on Eos, where would you go?” 

 

Prompto’s eyes sparkled in delight at the question. The alphas watched him as he thought his answer through. In truth, Prompto wanted to go everywhere. He wanted to see everything there was to see. The Rock of Ravatough sounded like an amazing place to camp. From the pictures he’d seen, Lestallum looked like a fascinating cultural gem. The Duscean wilderness was extremely photogenic and Prompto could spend hours photographing the lush trees and wildlife. But there was one place in particular Prompto wanted to visit above all else. 

 

“My friend...the lady in the brothels.” Prompto started, looking down at the bedsheets. It always pained him to think of the old woman. But this memory was a pleasant one, so he wouldn’t dwell on the grief he felt about her loss. 

 

“She told me stories about a place called Galdin Quay. She lived there, before she was kidnapped. It’s on a beach.” 

 

Prompto paused as he imagined the ocean he dreamed of visiting. What he would give to see the water in person. To taste the salt in the air. To feel the water rush over his feet. To watch the birds fly off into the setting sun. 

 

“I’ve always wanted to go to the beach. I want to learn how to swim...I want to make a bonfire on the sand...see the stars. She said the stars were brighter there than anywhere else on Lucis." 

 

While Prompto spoke, the alphas listened carefully and made plans in their heads. The Quay would be a lovely honeymoon spot. They hadn’t visited in years, so it would be special and refreshing for them to revisit. But most importantly, it was somewhere Prompto wanted to go. And Prompto would get whatever he wanted. If Prompto wanted to see the beach, learn how to swim, build the biggest bonfire and sleep under the stars...he would have it, and more. They would take a month-long honeymoon to ensure Prompto experienced everything he wanted. They’d spend some nights in the luxury resort, others camping on the beach, and many on the water itself on Noctis’s large yacht. Yes, it would be amazing. It would be everything Prompto desired. 

 

“Good choice, Prom.” Gladio complimented. “The Quay is awesome...its got something for everybody.” 

 

“Indeed. It suits both indoor lovers and outdoorsmen. If you wish to honeymoon there, we’ll ensure it happens.” 

 

“For real?” Prompto squealed. His squeaky, excited voice causing his lovers to smile with affection. After such a difficult day, it was a joy to hear. 

 

“Whatever you want, you’ll get, babe.” Noctis assured with a tired smile. Prompto looked back at him with his own grin. One filled with innocent excitement and gratitude. And for that beautiful smile alone, Noctis decided to tack a further two weeks onto the honeymoon duration. Prompto would receive the trip of a lifetime. His omega deserved nothing but the world.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I apologize for how long this chapter is. It's too long in my opinion, so I tried splitting it into two chapters. However, both chapters would feel choppy and they wouldn't have enough plot content. So I smashed it all into one big chapter. 
> 
> Also, I have a dilemma that I hope you guys can help me with. I'm drawing a blank on how to describe Prompto's female genitals without using the same repetitive terms over and over again. I should've thought this through before posting >_<. I know some people are squicked by the words "cunt" or "pussy", and some people even dislike the word vagina. I'm not opposed to these words personally, but I don't want to chase readers away by using them. So I ask you all, what words do you find acceptable and least controversial? I'm drawing a blank and I need some help...please share your opinions. If you're offended by a word, please let me know too. And just so you know, neither of the words (pussy, cunt..) are in this chapter. 
> 
> That said, thanks for the comments and kudos. I apologize for not personally replying last chapter, my past week was pretty hectic. I promise to work on writing you guys back :)

_“Madhor, why is it so hot?” A small omega child whined as he turned his sweat beaded forehead to rest against his mother’s shoulder. When his mother laughed in affection, the child felt the vibrations through his heated frame._

_“We have one month of summer, Prompto. It’ll be over soon.”_

_“That doesn’t help me now…” The child muttered sullenly. He looked outside of his family home into the bright light of the day. The sun was beating down upon his tribe, all of the men deciding to forgo shirts for the day. Bare chested, Prompto could see the ornate tattoos that covered the skins of the alphas. Mating and ancestral tattoos that indicated which family line they were from, and their marriage status. From afar, Prompto could see his favorite cousin, newly tattooed after mating with his childhood sweetheart._

_“I know, my flower.” His mother consoled in sympathy. “Would a visit to the springs appease you?”_

_The child instantly perked up at the mention of water. Prompto loved swimming in the springs, but his visits to the cool water were rare. In the Niflheim mountains, winter composed of the majority of the year. As his mother had stated, summer was extremely short. Quickly upon them and swiftly departed. A refreshing dip in the mineral water was a rare luxury._

_“Yes! I want to go, I want to go!” The child shouted eagerly, he immediately scrambled to his feet and made to leave the entrance of the cave. His attempt was short lived as his mother gently grasped the waist of his leggings and tugged him back inside._

_“Let me braid your hair first, ejaya.” His mother said as he urged his child to sit. “You know it tangles when it’s wet.”_

_“But mah…”_

_“Prompto...you know you hate the comb. Remember last time?” His mother scolded as he gracefully sat behind his small child. Prompto sighed in defeat and sat quietly as his mother set to work on his hair. In only a year, the child’s hair had grown from shoulder length down to his waist. What used to be a simple task had now turned into a lengthy process. But his hair wasn’t to be cut. Excluding elders, the Nimaheil only cut their hair to trim old edges or when it passed their waist. Hair was seen as beautiful and sacred, and thus everyone wore their locks in plaits or loose down their back. Prompto having unruly and wild locks tended to wear his in several ornate braids._

_The child sat quietly as his mother hummed and combed his hair before styling it. His madhor’s hands were practiced and gentle as he weaved within his child’s hair ornamental beads that signified Prompto’s status as a Chieftains child. As his flower loving son insisted, he also tied sprigs of mountainous forget-me-nots throughout the intricate braids. All the while, Prompto sat fidgeting while trying to distract himself with the dolls his father carved for him._

_The heat quickly increased during the half-hour grooming process and the child could feel beads of sweat rolling down his neck. Soon he was too hot to enjoy his playthings. It was truly stifling within the caves and each minute seemed to drag on for hours. While the child sat impatiently, wiggling around to his mother’s amusement, he had only one thought on his mind...cool water._

 

\--

 

Prompto startled awake. It took him several moments to function, his body sluggish and his mind racing with thoughts of his strange dream. 

He’d never had a dream so vivid before. It was so clear and detailed, like he’d actually witnessed the scene in recent memory. The sky was so blue, the furs he sat on so soft but too warm on his hot skin. The touch of his... _mother’s_...hands against his hair was so comforting and loving. In this dream, his mother was clearly male. His face was intricately detailed down to the smattering of freckles on the ridge of his nose and the birthmark beside his lips. Large blue-purple eyes framed by sandy eyelashes were identical to Prompto’s own. His face and body were youthful. Slim and tiny, he was the perfect picture of an ideal omega. Everything about the beautiful man is his dream felt so familiar and heartwarming. 

Prompto found himself loathing the end of the lovely dream. The whole reverie felt so authentic, so natural and realistic. Every sight, every touch felt like what he’d dreamed had happened in real life. 

Even down to the burning heat he felt. 

Wait.

The heat still remained in his body. 

What the…?

“So hot…” Prompto moaned out pathetically as the full extent of his body temperature became clear to him. He was burning up like never before. The comforter above him was stifling and Gladio’s usually comfortably warm body felt like an inferno. Prompto rolled off and away from the alpha and kicked the comforter down his legs.

“Why is it so hot…?” He wailed, saying the exact same thing his child self muttered in his dream. Silence was his only answer. His alphas were all still in bed, sleeping deeply and seemingly cool. They weren’t hot like he was. Suddenly, the onslaught of memories from the day before rushed to him. 

He’d stumbled across his master. He had a terrible panic attack. Noctis found him. His master was located and arrested. He had injuries. He had an upcoming heat…

Heat. That was it. He was due for his first heat. And his blazing hot body was apparently a symptom of his cycle. That and the weird stirring sensation throughout his lower regions. He felt...aroused. Very aroused. _Terribly_ aroused. 

Prompto looked over at his alphas and need shot straight to his cock. Even in sleep they looked fucking delicious. Noctis was curled around Ignis’s body, a leg thrown over the older alpha’s waist. His silky locks lay splayed around him on the pillow, one strand adorable caught in his parted lips. Ignis looked elegant as always, laid on his side facing his King. His usually styled hair was loose against his face, the gel having lost its strength during his sleep. Gladio lay beside him, broad chest bared and sculpted….absolutely enticing to the lustful omega observing him. His eyes were shut tight and his muscles looked relaxed as he continued to sleep. 

Prompto knew it was wrong to wake them, especially after such a terrible previous day. But...his body screamed for their touch. He wanted their hands on him, touching him in areas he still felt uncomfortable thinking about. But the heat was reducing his insecurities. Prompto could feel the beginnings of slick forming between his thighs, and both his cock and loathed clit were throbbing with need.

Fuck, this was terrible. 

Prompto hadn’t realized what having two sets of genitalia meant for a heat. Not only was he experiencing need in his male genitals, but his female parts were screaming for attention as well. He was cursed. 

A little moan of desperation escaped the omega’s lips as he adjusted one of his legs. The movement set off a string of sensations in his groin, causing him to blink his eyes in pleasure. Before he even realized what he was doing, the omega’s left hand creeped down to the hem of the t-shirt he was wearing and lifted it. The lucid part of his mind noted with surprise that he wasn’t wearing underwear, but the needy and horny side celebrated at the ease of access. 

The heat increased in the room as the omega slowly wrapped a hand around his cock. Prompto had never masturbated before. Ever. It was something his master told him never to do. Why? Prompto wasn’t sure. Probably because the man deemed an omega’s pleasure useless and a colossal waste of time. Omegas were better served pleasuring alphas and catering to their desires, not their own. Thus, Prompto had never considered the act a possibility for himself. Until now. In his dazed, lustful mind, all Prompto wanted to do was touch himself. And because of the maddening need racing through his blood, his self-control was weakened. His body screamed for sex, and with his alphas sleeping deeply, it was up to him to satisfy himself. 

The sensation of his own hand was strange, but pleasurable. Although Prompto had pleasured numerous alphas in this manner, his hands were inexperienced on his own body. He tried to recall what made his clients happy and copied the touch on his own body. With a firm hold, he stroked the length of his cock slowly. He tried his best to stay quiet as he worked, but the more he experimented, the more noises escaped his lips. When he ran a tentative thumb over the slit of his cock, a jolt of ecstasy shot through his body making him squirm against the bedsheets with a choked cry of pleasure. 

The sound was enough to wake Ignis across the bed, who’s movement woke the King lying against him. Prompto, being so lost in the haze of his heat, didn’t notice the shaking of the bed and continued his newfound exploration of his body’s pleasure zones. His touch felt different than that of others. It was nowhere near as satisfying as when Ignis jerked him off, but the idea of bringing himself pleasure was new and addicting. It felt good to simply serve himself for once, with the only reason for doing so being his own satisfaction. 

From across the bed, Ignis locked eyes with the surprising solo-display his omega was performing. The room smelled heavenly and the sight of his sweet omega pleasuring himself in such a sensual way was cause for immediate arousal in his body. It took a moment for his alpha to fully react to the situation, but when it did, Ignis felt possessive desire slam his senses. All of the sudden, his body itched to lunge at the needy little thing across the bed. His alpha yearned to fuck his omega’s wanton form into the mattress and knot him. Maybe even place a baby or two in him. 

From beside him, Noctis had pulled himself into a sitting position, eyes mesmerized by the same scene tantalizing his husband. Prompto was releasing a litany of high-pitched mewls as he worked himself. He was flushed beautifully, messy blond locks mussed and spread across the pillow he laid on. The t-shirt he’d worn to bed was pooled above his stomach, revealing a flat midsection and adorable navel. And his little cock, small like all omega males, was flushed bright red at the tip and screamed to be worshipped 

Just as with Ignis, it took a moment for the full impact of the heat to hit Noctis. When the lovely scent and his omega’s immense need hit his senses, the King let out a primal growl in response, which in turn woke the final member of their pack. Gladio startled awake, and upon noticing the missing weight on his chest, scrambled to sit in search of his absent omega. 

“Prom?” He uttered, glancing to one side of the bed to the other. When he caught sight of his omega, eyes wide at being caught in the act of masturbating, the alpha’s jaw dropped in surprise and intense interest. 

“Uh…” Prompto muttered, face turning as red as a leiden tomato. “I’m sorry…”

The alphas stared at him in response to his mortified but still terribly aroused response. The omega’s hand slowed but remained wrapped around his cock, unwilling to let go of the organ due to the sexual heat racing through his body. 

“Fuck, Prom.” Noctis uttered stupidly, eyes zeroing in on his omega’s slick thighs. The need to taste his essence was dizzying in its strength. 

“Don’t….don’t apologize, darling.” Ignis croaked out, voice hoarser than either of his husbands had ever heard before. The advisor sat staring as dumbstruck and hypnotized as his King, unable to remove his eyes from the delicious body of his future mate. 

“Shit…” Gladio added to the collection of stupid utterances he and his husbands were delivering. “Are you...do you...shit…”

Prompto whimpered in response to their stares. All three were staring heatedly at his aroused body, a glint of primal desire in their darkened eyes. Prompto glanced down their bodies and as expected, found three identical tents hidden by their undergarments. The omega nearly choked as the sudden need to be fucked hit him like a garula stampede. Prompto wanted to be taken by these beautiful men. He wanted to be mated, to be owned. Not in a sick, enslaved type of way, but to be thoroughly loved and possessed by them. To be theirs, and in return they would be his. 

“I’m...it’s so hot…” Prompto mumbled, unable to accurately describe the strange sensations he was feeling. He was overheated, sensitive and so terribly _desperate_ to be filled. He couldn’t describe the empty feeling encompassing him. Like a place inside him was barren and lonely. He knew his alphas held the cure to this insatiable, maddening feeling. _And dammit, why weren’t they touching him?!_

“It’s your heat, love.” Ignis comforted, absently noting how his hands itched to touch the creamy, soft skin of the flushed omega. With dismay he realized that this was only the beginning of Prompto’s heat. They were on day one, and already he and his husbands were salivating and poorly controlling their intense attraction and arousal for the unmated omega. Special emphasis on _unmated_. If the alphas continued like this, openly lusting and allowing their inner nature control over their minds, Prompto would be mated by the end of the day. Recalling the consequences for such an unauthorized bond, the advisor tapped into his extensive training on self-control and forced himself to focus on the other scents in the room. He couldn’t allow himself to thirst over Prompto, no matter how much he longed to. He needed to maintain control of this difficult situation. 

“How can I make it stop…?” Prompto whined helplessly as his alphas continued to stare at him. His strokes were quickly becoming useless. What originally felt wonderful was now nowhere close to enough stimulation. In only a few minutes he’d grown tired of his hand. 

How on Eos was he supposed to last three days of this hell? 

“We can’t make it stop, babe.” Noctis consoled, although his excited tone was anything but sympathetic. He was too infatuated with the writhing creature who exuded innocent sexuality to realize how horny he sounded. Thankfully, Ignis was sane enough to take note of the King’s nonchalant, and unapologetically lustful tone and pinched his arm to set him straight. 

“Noctis.” Ignis hissed, when the King yelped. “Get yourself together. Act like a responsible, caring and concerned alpha.” 

“Oh.” Noctis muttered, frowning while rubbing at his sore arm. 

Prompto heard nothing of the exchange, his eyes currently latched with Gladio’s broad chest. Gods...he wanted to rub himself all over that muscled wall of sin. Near mindless, the omega removed his hand from his throbbing cock and sat up. Before the big alpha could respond to his new position, Prompto scrambled over to him and climbed into his lap. From this position, he could grind himself down on firm thighs, and the friction was heavenly.

“Prom…” Gladio whispered, voice equal parts aroused and concerned. The Shield glanced over to Ignis, desperate for some guidance in this delicate matter. Prompto was rubbing incessantly against his thigh, frenzied and desperate for some relief to his growing need. Gladio wanted to touch him, to satisfy him like he desired, but he worried touching him would make his heat worse.

“Touch me...please, alpha.” Prompto moaned into the shoulder of the Shield. His body seemed to have a mind of its own, as he couldn’t stop grinding down against the man. The friction felt amazing, but it wasn’t enough. He needed something in him, something to satisfy the aching and lonely feeling deep inside him. 

The submissive honorific sent a rush of heat through all three of the alphas. In modern times, addressing one as “alpha” was seen as archaic when used in public. However, in the bedroom it was used as a sign of willing submission...something that omegas only used with their trusted mates. 

“Gladiolus, you can touch him. Just don’t touch down below, we must wait until he truly needs it.” Ignis advised from where he sat. As usual, Ignis was silently handed the leadership role in this arduous and unfamiliar situation. Although Noctis was technically the head of their pack, Ignis was the one who truly guided them. In difficult situations such as this, his mates naturally heeded his word. Even though they often fought against him, they still looked to the advisor as “the one who knows best.” Happy to have some direction in this matter, Gladio accepted Ignis’s advice and worked to restrain himself. With Prompto grinding and moaning uninhibitedly in his lap, it was a monumental undertaking. 

Ignis couldn’t help but feel terrible for depriving Prompto immediate release. His omega was in need and crying out for them, and yet Ignis logistically couldn’t grant his desires until later. While Prompto was extremely aroused and seemingly desperate, he wasn’t in pain yet. Although Ignis yearned to satisfy his pleas, it wasn’t wise to masturbate him so early in his heat. An omega’s body could only handle so many orgasms before it became oversensitive. The alphas needed to space his orgasms or else Prompto would be left high and dry when his body could no longer handle them. Thus, they wouldn’t pleasure him until later when he truly couldn’t stand the heat any longer and was beginning to feel pain. 

Knowing his boundaries, Gladio finally wrapped his arms around the heated body in his lap. Prompto was so warm and the Shield could feel his heart racing against his chest. Hoping to calm his omega’s frantic emotions, the alpha nuzzled his nose against Prompto’s glands and released a stream of calming pheromones. As the omega started to relax, the alpha began kissing and licking at the mating glands he longed to sink his teeth into. 

Prompto responded to the touch by mewling into the shoulder he lay upon. The pheromones brought a small amount of relief to the heat he felt, and he relished the calming feeling before it started to fade. He’d heard Ignis’s words to Gladio, and he wanted desperately to protest them. But he was so overwhelmed he couldn’t find the words to speak. So instead, he trusted that his alphas knew what they were doing and he wouldn’t suffer under their care. He was terribly horny, but he wasn’t in pain. As long as someone kept caressing him, he could force himself through the mind-numbing desire without relief. 

As much as Ignis hated to leave his omega, especially when he smelled so amazing, he forced himself to rise from the bed and head to the dresser. It was best he get about his day and prepare breakfast. Although all three alphas had cleared their schedules for the duration of Prompto’s heat, they still had tasks to attend to.

Well...Ignis had tasks. The advisor knew Noctis wouldn’t willingly lift a finger outside of tending to Prompto. And Gladio, based on his love drunk expression, was probably useless outside of the bedroom as well. That said, Ignis wasn’t above forcing his husbands to work. He’d done it before and he’d do it again.

Upon reaching the dresser and rifling through some clothes, Ignis was startled when a distinct scent erupted in the room. The advisor had never smelled the scent among his mates before, but he could recognize it based on a few college experiences. Those experiences hadn’t ended well, as the scent indicated an alpha was squaring up to fight. The smell was thick and overpowering, which communicated that emotions were running high. Ignis immediately turned around just in time to witness Gladio baring his teeth at Noctis who had relocated to his side and was reaching for Prompto’s hand. 

“Noctis, come get dressed.” Ignis quickly ordered, intent on stopping what was bound to be a physical confrontation. He needed to address the tense situation before they hurt themselves. Or worse, injured Prompto in the process. 

But as expected, Noctis ignored Ignis’s order. Instead he reached out to touch the object of his desire, which was evidently a poor choice of action. Gladio reacted like a primal beast, and let out an angered and possessive growl. It was so sudden and unexpected that Ignis flinched from where he stood. 

“Fuck off, he’s mine.” Ignis heard Gladio hiss towards the King. At this blatant show of dominance, Ignis pulled away from the dresser and approached the bed. It was time to separate the near-primal alphas before an all-out fight erupted. 

“Gladiolus, control yourself. You are a man, not a beast. Prompto has three alphas and you must learn to share.” Ignis scolded as he reached to tug Noctis away from his scowling eldest husband. The King fought against his hold until Ignis fixed him with a frightening glare. 

Gladio had the decency to look cowed, quickly realizing he’d let his inner alpha control his emotions. The Shield was trained in self-discipline, but resisting his biological urges when his omega was in heat was proving more difficult then he first imagined. Controlling one's emotions while in training and battle was far less complicated than resisting the natural hold omegas had over their alphas’ mind. 

“Both of you must focus on remaining sane.” Ignis continued as he dragged Noctis further from the bed. “You cannot let instinct and nature overcome your mind, especially in this delicate situation. I need you both to work on remaining calm, and most of all, control your need to keep Prompto to yourself. Please believe, it’s difficult for me too.” Ignis admitted with a sigh. 

In response to his words, both of his husbands nodded sheepishly. Both felt like scolded children caught fighting on the playground. And Ignis felt like a daycare owner, managing emotional and selfish brats. Gods, this heat was going to be difficult. 

“Noctis, let them be. You’ll get your turn later.” Ignis consoled the put-out King as Gladio returned to doting on his omega. The King sulked as he watched the pair. He was full of envy and need as his omega reacted beautifully under his husband’s attentive hands. Everything within the royal itched to ignore Ignis’s order and return to the bed, but he knew better. Ignis was right, and Noctis begrudgingly followed his direction. 

The advisor ushered his brooding King over to the dresser and ordered him to get dressed. The royal took his time responding. He dressed painstakingly slow into a casual tee and sweats, all the while stealing glances back at Prompto who had now wrapped his legs around Gladio’s waist. Ignis could sense the jealousy crackling in the air and hurriedly shooed the royal out of the bedroom.  
It was best that the alphas separate until they became acquainted with the strong hold Prompto’s heat had on their minds and bodies. With distance, the two rivals could calm down and work through their natural urges without distraction from the other. Ignis had already built resistance to his desperate need to mate, but his husbands weren’t reacting as quickly. Ignis couldn’t blame them. Prompto was the most beautiful he’d ever seen him; sensual, flushed and needy, yet still expressing his natural innocence and sweet nature. Anyone would find him difficult to resist, let alone his intended mates. 

“Come and help me assemble breakfast, Noct.” Ignis kindly ordered as Noctis lingered around the closed bedroom door. Ignis could tell he yearned to return to his omega, so a distraction was in order. Ignis was a sucker for pleasing his King, but today he couldn’t acquiesce. Someone had to take control of the sensitive situation they were in, or else they’d end up with an illegitimate mate disbarred from the title of Consort. Any mistake or lapse of judgment could cause great heartache, and Ignis kept this at the forefront of his mind as he directed his spouses. 

“Ugh, Iggy…” Noctis groaned, eyes reflecting his inner laziness and frustration. His shoulders slumped and his lips twisted into a pout. “I don’t want to…”

Ignis only raised an eyebrow at the pitiful image his King made. While the advisor was used to occasional childishness from the man, his current behavior was especially pathetic for one well into adulthood. Ignis could feel the twinge of a tension headache forming, his body’s usual response to exasperation. 

“Noctis, you are thirty years old and the King of Lucis. You are far too old and regal to whine like a misbehaved brat.” Ignis said in irritation. Although having firm control over his biological urges, Prompto’s heat put the advisor on edge. He was unusually restless, a symptom of being deprived what his body lusted for. That said, Ignis was in no mood to handle Noctis’s juvenile tantrum. “Follow me.”

Noctis had enough sense to stop his whining and silently follow the man down the hall. 

\--

Once in the kitchen, Ignis quickly set to work preparing a healthy breakfast. Noctis begrudgingly obeyed his orders by chopping ingredients and stirring a light sauce. To the King’s dismay, the main dish was a vegetable-based omelet, but Ignis had kindly assured him that he would smother the royal’s plate in cheese to hide the dreaded peppers. They worked in silence for a while, both trying take their minds off the need racing through their bodies. Even with distance, they could still sense Prompto in the other room. Occasionally they would hear a muffled squeak or a moan, and both suspected the Shield and omega were making out heavily. Maybe more, if Gladio failed to obey Ignis’s orders. 

“This sucks.” 

Ignis rolled his eyes as he continued to sauté the meat for their omelets. Noctis was standing at the island counter, sullenly and very slowly chopping a pepper. Ignis nearly took him off the task because his dicing was far too large. But keeping him occupied was the goal; they’d all just have to endure huge chunks of pepper in their meal. 

“I know it does, but we must be careful. I can’t have you brawling with Gladiolus over Prompto. He’s already injured and confused, we don’t need him stressing over his alphas’ poor self-control.” 

“But I didn’t _do_ anything.” Noctis insisted as he struggled with his pepper. Why were these stupid vegetables so slippery?!

“Noctis, we’re not having this conversation. Just know that you’ll get your chance with Prompto after breakfast.”

“Gladio’s the one that growled, not me. He cussed too...” Noctis continued, as if not hearing his husband’s order to end the conversation. The royal’s hypocrisy hung in the air. Noctis was King of the Potty Mouth in their relationship, and the advisor found his accusation frankly ridiculous 

Ignis bit back the sharp retort that nearly escaped his lips. The sexual need that continued to race through his blood was negatively impacting his normally high tolerance for bad behavior. Noctis’s bad moods typically didn’t bother him much, but today it grated on his nerves. All he wanted was to barge into the bedroom and steal Prompto away, and yet here he was, forced to act like an adult with a spoiled King while Gladio enjoyed his omega’s presence in the other room.

Being responsible was so fucking hard. 

Beside the stove, Ignis’s phone started vibrating as an incoming call waited. Ignis usually hated phone calls, as he preferred to text, but today he welcomed the distraction. The advisor lowered the heat on the stove and reached over to grab his phone.

“Scientia speaking.”

As Ignis answered his call, Noctis dutifully continued to chop as he listened to the one-sided conversation. He quickly deduced that the call was about Prompto’s master and his upcoming interrogation. The criminal team was working on formalizing the man’s charges, but they needed to interview him to verify and solidify information. Noctis doubted the man would speak without lawyers, but they needed to formally ID him and verify things such as his address, place of work, and family members. 

As the conversation continued, Noctis could make out several interesting bits of information. The client arrested alongside Prompto’s master was squealing. Without prompting, he’d begun to reveal information that would be extremely useful in convicting Prompto’s master. Most of the information was said to cast the client in a good light, most likely an attempt to reduce his sentence. But, Noctis knew his investigators could sort out fabrication from truth. The longer he listened to Ignis’s side of the conversation, the more confident he became in their chances for a solid conviction. 

“Well, that was interesting.” Ignis stated when his phone call finally came to an end. 

“Yeah?”

“We have a name. One Saevaius Alietum. He’s a citizen of Accordo but has lived in Insomnia for the past seven years.” 

Noctis scowled angrily at the thought of Prompto’s abuser living freely in the Crown City. Free to enjoy his life and torture an innocent child. All while right under the nose of the Citadel. It was a maddening thought. 

“Illian’s not sure if he trusts the client’s word, but the man insisted that Saevaius bought Prompto from a politician in Niflheim for a very high sum. It appears Saevaius had a debt to pay to an ex-colleague, but the debt owner refused money as repayment. Instead of a monetary payment, he requested a night with a male omega child, preferably of Niflheimian origin because he favored their fair features.” 

Ignis paused, the disgust at what he was saying overwhelming. How could anyone be so sick to consider a child living currency? And that Prompto was chosen like an animal, selected based on his sex, age and appearance. No consideration was paid to the child’s humanity. To these men, he was nothing but a plaything and a money-making object. With a solemn shake of the head, Ignis continued. 

“Apparently Saevaius is close with many Niflheimian elites, and that’s why he was able to purchase and smuggle Prompto into Accordo. Once the debt owner raped Prompto, he allowed Saevaius to keep him as long as he was allowed free access to him whenever he liked. When Saevaius moved to Insomnia, it is believed he sold Prompto to an auction house. This makes sense, seeing as Prompto told us he was purchased by his second master at an underground auction.” 

Ignis stopped speaking and returned his focus to the sautéed meat. While it was great to finally learn how Prompto entered Insomnia, it was equally difficult to process the sickening information. They knew there was nothing pretty about Prompto’s upbringing, but to hear the nitty gritty details of such dehumanization was both painful and infuriating. Ignis calmed himself by listening to Noctis’s methodical, if somewhat sloppy, chopping. 

“Can he be hanged for this shit? Like seriously, can we legally kill him for this?” Noctis spat. “The fucking client too. He’s no better.”

“I’m afraid not, Highness.” Ignis answered, letting Noctis’s childhood title slip from his mouth. In times like these, he found himself reverting to using the old title. It was familiar and comforting, like a sweet memory or warm soup on a cold day. It reminded him of simpler times.

“Trafficking isn’t a capital offense, no matter how brutal.” Ignis continued as he turned off the meat. Noctis hurriedly finished his pepper so that Ignis could assemble the omelets and cook them. 

Noctis felt a spike of fury at his husband’s honest words. He already knew that capital punishment was off the table. He just hoped Ignis could find a way around it. Maybe a buried law that hadn’t been used in a century. In the King's opinion, there was no redemption for such evil people who preyed on and exploited children. They were most useful when dead. 

When the sound of a door opening down the hall echoed in the kitchen, both alphas perked up in attention and the subject of Prompto’s past was temporarily forgotten. A patter of footsteps that could only belong to Prompto made its way past the living room and into the large kitchen. Both alphas looked towards the archway just in time to see Prompto dart inside and make a beeline to the island. The omega looked flushed and warm, but his heat seemed to have calmed substantially. Ignis immediately suspected Gladio had ignored his explicit orders and touched the omega. There was no way Prompto could look so relaxed without release. 

“Hey, kitten.” Noctis greeted happily as Prompto walked over to his side and wrapped his arms around the King. The royal couldn’t help pulling the sweet omega in for a kiss or two. He’d only been away from the blond for less than a hour, but it felt like an eternity. Especially when the only thing to distract him was chopping disgusting vegetables.

“Hi…” Prompto mumbled into Noctis’s side. In response, the royal led the omega over to the kitchen table and pulled out a chair. Even though he could feel Ignis’s disapproving eyes nailing the back of his head, he took a seat anyway and indicated for the blond to sit on his lap. Prompto didn’t hesitate to crawl upon the offered lap and chose to straddle the King so they could see each other face-to-face. The shy smile he gave Noctis urged the royal to kiss those pretty, petal smooth lips. 

“I’m hungry.” Prompto voiced when the King pulled away with a final peck. Noctis nodded in response, reaching a hand up to stroke the back of the omega’s neck. The fine downy hairs that were only visible up close made the royal’s fingertips sing in delight. 

“You expelled your lunch and skipped dinner yesterday. I’m sure you’re famished.” Ignis said from where he was cooking the first omelet on a skillet. He guilty recalled the previous night and regretted not feeding the omega the dinner the staff prepared. They were all just so exhausted, food slipped his mind. But he hated the idea of his omega going hungry; especially knowing his complicated relationship with eating. Due to his eating disorder, Prompto needed a consistent and strict schedule for meals. If he skipped a meal, he often ate more than usual at the next. In turn, this caused his flat stomach to bloat which he irrationally thought was weight gain. This naturally led him to purge in attempts to rid himself of the negative feeling. 

“I’m sorry about yesterday...” Prompto said, not for the first time apologizing for his epic meltdown the day before. The more he thought about the events of yesterday, the more embarrassed he became. It was one thing to have a panic attack, but to piss himself in public, vomit all over the foyer, have a seizure and then give himself a concussion was...well, downright humiliating. Not to mention he’d ruined Noctis’s council meeting, angered and humiliated a bunch of nobles, and exhausted his alphas until they collapsed in bed. And now they were dealing with his heat. He couldn’t help the negative thoughts that creeped in his mind. They were dull and fleeting due to his heat, but ever present. He felt like a burden. 

“Prompto, love...please don’t apologize for yesterday. How you reacted was hardly your fault, and no one here thinks any less of you.” Ignis consoled from the stove. Ignis wanted to continue reassuring his omega, but at that moment Gladio sauntered into the room and distracted him. The Shield looked much calmer than earlier, all signs of feral possessiveness absent in his scent. He looked refreshed, his loose wet hair indicating he’d just left the shower. Despite the Shield’s improved control on his emotions, Ignis still frowned at his arrival. He needed to know what occurred in the bedroom and why.

“Gladiolus.” Ignis hissed in a whispered tone. “I have reason to believe you touched him.”

Gladio’s face turned indignant at the accusation. The Shield glanced over at Noctis and Prompto who were cuddled close and seemingly wrapped in each other’s attention, before quietly walking over to stand next to Ignis. The advisor never stopped cooking, his eyes watched the omelets intently to ensure he didn’t scorch the easily-burnt eggs.

“Igg, I swear to Shiva I didn’t touch him below the belt. I promise. It’s just…” Gladio paused and glanced over to the omega once again. Prompto was cooing happily as Noctis lavished his forehead with kisses. He was as distracted as Gladio hoped. Prompto was sensitive about sexual matters, and Gladio didn’t want him to think negatively about his body and its natural reactions. 

“It’s just what?” Ignis prodded, genuinely curious to hear Gladio’s answer. 

“He doesn’t need to be touched, or “stimulated” to orgasm, Iggy. I only kissed him and rubbed his sides...that’s it. That’s all it took. He’s crazy sensitive and reacts to little touches like someone's getting him off.” 

Ignis felt heat shoot to his groin at his husband’s words. Something about a hypersexual Prompto was so fucking alluring and turned him on. Ignis had never bedded an omega, but he’d been around omega women in heat. His roommate in college once dated an omega, and Ignis quickly learned what their cycles entailed and the (often vulgarly described) ways to appease an omega in heat. He’d heard about their ultra-sensitivity and debauched behavior, but he never thought much about it seeing as he had no omega mate. 

“I see.” Ignis replied, cheeks heated and eyes darting over to where Prompto was now squirming atop Noctis. The King was paying close attention to the omegas neck, lavishing it in warm kisses and licks. Ignis worryingly watched him skim his teeth over the skin, an action which caused Prompto to moan that loaded word again, “alpha”. Although tempted to watch their intimate display, Ignis knew he needed to put a stop to the accident clearly waiting to happen. The King’s teeth were far too close to the omega’s mating glands for comfort. Thankfully, the last omelet had finished cooking and Ignis could break them up without being too overbearing. 

“Noctis, Prompto, breakfast is ready.” The advisor said cheerfully. He hoped the need to fill their empty stomachs would be enough to separate the two love birds. The astrals apparently found favor in Ignis, as Noctis pulled away from the omega’s neck and placed final parting kiss to his forehead.

“After breakfast, Prom. I’ll make you feel amazing.” Ignis heard the King promise to his cradled treasure. Ignis wondered what exactly Noctis had in mind, but he wouldn’t put a stop to whatever it was. In the few minutes Prompto had been in the kitchen, his relaxed scent was quickly turning fervent again. The relief brought from his earlier orgasm was short-lived. Prompto would likely need relief soon, as his fidgeting had increased immensely and his flush deepened. 

Ignis tried to prolong breakfast to lengthen the time between Prompto’s orgasms. It was a difficult task, as the omega scarfed down his meal within fifteen minutes. After he finished, he sat wiggling in his chair, whimpering quietly when his movement sent pleasure racing throughout his body. He tried to be modest, but the alphas could tell by the omega’s crossed and clenched legs that he was discreetly trying to ease the need in his groin.

Once breakfast reached the forty-minute mark, Prompto lost the will to fight against his needs. The alphas had long finished their breakfast and were now chatting over coffee and tea. Prompto tried sending them hints that he needed attention, but Ignis calmly told him to wait a little longer. After the fifth time asking if they could go watch TV (Prompto’s not so subtle invitation to sex on the couch), Prompto gave up on being polite. While the alphas conversed about boring Citadel affairs, Prompto slid off his chair and rounded the table. Ignis felt him before he saw him. 

“Iggy...please…” Prompto whined as he sensually wrapped his body around the advisor’s seated form. He lifted a flexible thigh to drape over the alpha’s lap which provided a perfect position to grind himself upon. And he did while simultaneously draping his arms around the advisor’s neck and mewling low in his throat. 

“I’m so wet for you...why won’t you touch me, Iggy?” The omega pleaded into the alpha’s shoulder. Deep down, Prompto knew he should be mortified by his shamelessly slutty behavior, but he was too fucking hot to care. He needed to be touched. He needed something to fill him so badly that he would beg for it. “I want to be fucked...please…”

Ignis’s mouth gaped at the display, unable to gather his bearings while the omega was blatantly thrusting against him and begging for his cock. Gladio and Noctis were no help, both staring wide eyed as the omega pleaded to be mated. 

As the alphas sat dumbstruck, Prompto crawled his way completely upon Ignis’s lap, and his hips rolled as he searched for friction against his groin. The heat in his body was intensifying minute by minute, and it was now becoming painful. His gut burned and his cock and clit were throbbing so strongly that he could feel pinpricks of pain in those highly sensitive areas. It was a terribly confusing feeling. Burning need and lust combined with physical pain. The omega didn’t like it. 

When Prompto let out a particularly distressed cry, Ignis snapped out of his stupor and reacted. He observed the omega’s features, taking in the furrowed eyebrows and watery eyes. His face was so flushed and Ignis could see beads of sweat forming on his forehead. But most of all, Ignis could see pain reflected in his beautiful eyes. And the alpha knew Prompto needed relief now, they could no longer prolong the inevitable. 

“Shh, little love. Come here, I’ll make it better, don’t cry.” Ignis crooned, pulling the omega close to his chest. With his hands supporting Prompto’s t-shirt covered ass, the advisor rose from the chair with his omega in tow. 

“Gladio, Noct….” Ignis called for his husbands. The two shocked and now very aroused alphas looked to him and openly sighed with relief when Ignis nodded his head in the direction of the living room. They scrambled to follow their husband, excited to finally be able to touch Prompto intimately. 

As Ignis settled on the couch, Prompto steadily rolling his hips against his thighs, the advisor thought about the logistics of pleasuring the omega. He suspected Prompto probably felt need in both sets of genitalia, and so the advisor figured double teaming him was the fastest way to bring relief. Unfortunately, that meant one of the alphas would have to sit out this round. Ignis knew exactly who that alpha would be. 

But first, Ignis needed to attend to a crucial matter before touching his omega. Ignis wouldn’t touch him without explicit consent, and even though Prompto was begging for their touch, he wasn’t sure if he was comfortable having more than one pair of hands on his body. 

“Prompto, my love, I need to ask you something before we touch you.” Ignis said as he rubbed soothing circles into Prompto’s arched back. The omega was trembling so badly under his touch, and Ignis wondered if he’d pushed him too far by extending breakfast. Prompto was not only in heat, but he had a head injury. He was fragile. Ignis hoped he hadn’t made a terrible mistake and that once they touched him, the omega would begin to calm. 

Ignis waited for Prompto to look at him, letting the omega take his time and move at his own pace. On either side of him his husbands watched with itching hands as Prompto finally nodded that he heard Ignis’s statement. 

“Are you alright with all three of us touching you at once? Or would you rather we take turns? Please don’t feel pressured to say yes, this is about your comfort and pleasure, not ours.”

Prompto’s nod was immediate. He didn’t hesitate for a second. “Y-yes...I want...I want all...I…” His words tumbled out unintelligibly, no matter how hard he tried to form a proper sentence. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth and he suddenly felt dizzy with the amount of need suffocating his mind. 

“Shh, I understand...you don’t have to speak.” Ignis calmed as the omega struggled to answer him in his lap. Prompto seemed relieved at his words and closed his mouth except for his mewls and moans. 

“So...what are we gonna do?” Noctis questioned from Ignis’s left side. The King had captured one of Prompto’s ankles and was massaging the fair skin. Both of his husbands idly noted his apparent obsession for the slender ankles, as the King’s hands always tended to drift there. 

Ignis shifted and gently pulled Prompto away from his chest. The omega protested wildly, his arms coming to cling around the alpha’s neck in desperation. Ignis noted with dismay that in his haze of heat, the omega felt he was being rejected. 

“Gladio, hold him to your chest, have him face out.” Ignis murmured as he carefully passed the writhing beauty over to his eldest husband. Gladio accepted him and Prompto immediately clung to him like he had Ignis. Even with his ridiculous strength, Gladio had a tough time getting the omega to turn in his lap. In this position, Prompto had nothing to grind upon and he was nearly mindless from his unfulfilled need. 

With the omega now facing outwards, Ignis reached over to remove the large t-shirt that swathed him. It would be easier to pleasure him with the fabric out of the way. All three of the alphas held back a groan of interest when Prompto’s beautiful body was bared to them. They had all seen him naked before, but not like this. Not while he was flushed head to toe and begging to be fucked under his breath. This was a totally different experience than the brief glimpses they got of him as he changed his clothes. 

“Fuck, he’s so wet…” Noctis voiced as he took in the omega’s slick thighs. Not thinking clearly, the King reached over and ran a finger through the slick on Prompto’s upper thigh. The omega’s response was immediate and loud. He arched at the touch, spreading his legs in submissive invitation for mating. It was then the alphas got a glimpse of his pretty feminine organs that hid behind his cock. All three of the alpha’s brains short-circuited for few awestruck seconds. 

“Fuck me...fuck me, I want it…” Prompto whined out, feeling desperate and alone while his alphas stared at him. 

“Prompto, my darling, we can’t make love. Not today, anyway. But we’ll take care of you, I promise.” Ignis comforted. Everything in him wanted to grant his omega’s request. He wanted to lay the omega out on the couch and take him in every way possible. But no, they had to restrain themselves. 

The wedding couldn’t come fast enough. 

Looking down his omega’s exposed body, Ignis noted his tiny fiery red clit. As he guessed earlier, Prompto was aroused in both sets of genitals. And thus, both would be lavished with equal attention. And Ignis had just the solution to thoroughly satisfy both beautiful organs at the same time. 

Ignis generally disliked thinking about his past partners, as he wasn’t proud of his reckless and promiscuous youthful behavior. But, today his wide range of sexual experiences would come in handy. Today Prompto would get eaten out for the first time, while simultaneously receiving his first blowjob. 

Ignis had been with several women, and he knew the ins-and-outs of pleasuring the female body. His husbands on the other hand, had no idea how to properly pleasure a vagina, and what Prompto needed today was expert care. So while Ignis tended to Prompto’s soft folds and clit, Noctis would be on blowjob duty. As for Gladio, he would sit silently and wait his turn. 

“Gladiolus, Noctis and I will pleasure him this time. I need you to hold him. Keep him calm, show him affection.” Ignis said as he moved from the couch. The advisor gracefully sat on the floor, moving to sit between Gladio’s parted legs. After removing his visor, Ignis looked up at his husband. It was immediately clear that Gladio wasn’t happy with the plan. He looked put-out and sexually frustrated, but while the advisor had sympathy for him, Gladio wasn’t the one suffering from an unbearable heat. 

“Noctis, I’m sure you’ve gathered what you should be doing?” Ignis asked, eyebrow arching at the King who had leaned over to kiss along Prompto’s collarbone. The King nodded eagerly, pulling away from the omega to pick at the hair tie he kept on his wrist. He kept it there for Gladio, who often broke his during training, but today he’d use it on himself. The King hated when his hair got in the way when pleasuring his lovers. He quickly tied his locks back in a ponytail before moving to stretch out along the couch. In this position, he could easily reach Prompto’s cock without bumping too much into where Ignis was below him. Inching up close to Prompto’s spread thighs, the King let his breath ghost over the rock hard little cock. Prompto reacted by mewling and writhing against Gladio, his head thrown back against the Shield’s broad shoulders. 

“Easy Prom, easy…” Gladio whispered into the ear of his omega, eyes latched on the sight below. Ignis smirked up at him, bright green eyes flashing with lust as he reached his index finger out to trace one of Prompto’s folds. The omega responded with the most high-pitched pleasured moan of relief. His thighs quaked where Gladio held them spread and his back arched causing his adorable pink nipples to be on display. Seeing those tiny buds up for grabs had the Shield quickly removing one hand to reach up and tweak the left nipple. And right at that moment, Noctis decided to take the tip of Prompto’s cock into his mouth. 

Prompto’s response was to start crying, which startled the alphas and halted any further action. Ignis glanced up, emerald eyes filled with worry as tears leaked past his omega’s eyes. Prompto had his eyes shut tight, but immediately snapped them open when the alphas paused. 

“N-no, don’t...keep...I’m just.” The omega stopped to take a breath. He was determined to get his point across. If his alphas didn’t get back to work, he might just explode. 

“It just feels so, um...fuck...good...I-I want it.”

Noctis locked eyes with Ignis, his mouth still wrapped around the leaking tip of Prompto’s cock. Ignis nearly chuckled at the image the King made, inquisitive and concerned with a dick in his mouth. If he wasn’t a monarch that paparazzi chased for lucrative scandalous material, Ignis might be tempted to snap a picture. 

In response to Prompto’s assurance, Ignis leant forward and licked a stripe along one of Prompto’s folds. Taking this as cue to continue, Noctis set back to work blowing his omega’s absolutely addicting little cock.

“Mmm, please, please…” The words escaped Prompto’s lips without thought. He was mindless, unable to control his mouth nor the seizing of his muscles. If not for Gladio’s firm hold, the omega would’ve have likely fallen off the couch in his frenzy. The amount of pleasure he was receiving was beyond anything Prompto had ever imagined. It was leagues above being jerked off or fingered, and the pleasure he received from those acts was nothing short of amazing. But this...this was _euphoric_. 

As Ignis moved from licking the outside of Prompto’s folds, he settled on placing a series of swirled licks along his adorably miniscule hole. Prompto was correct in saying his vagina was tiny. Ignis couldn’t imagine anything but the tip of his tongue fitting in the entrance, but that was fine by him. Prompto’s body was beautiful, in every single way. The advisor worked diligently, clearly recalling all of the tricks that made his female partners scream and clench their thighs around his face. And if Prompto’s own thighs weren’t being held securely by Gladio, he knew they’d be doing the same. The advisor could see his thigh muscles flexing, desperately reacting to the intense rush of pleasure down below. 

From above, Ignis could hear Gladio whispering in his writhing omega’s ears. Gladio was ridiculously skilled at dirty talking, his words alone could get someone off. But Ignis was pleased to hear his words lacked any vulgar content. Ignis and Noctis weren’t opposed to being called a cockslut, or teased about how needy they were in bed. In fact, they _loved_ it. But Prompto had been on the receiving end of those words many times; and all of them were said in malice and cruelty. The omega wouldn’t take those words as playful bedroom talk. So instead, Gladio merely praised him. 

_“You’re beautiful, baby boy.”_

_“That’s it, Prom. Let yourself go…”_

_“You’re so gorgeous like this.”_

The effect Gladio’s words had on Prompto was nearly as strong as the mouths on his body. Prompto mewled at the affectionate whispers, the words making him feel loved and desired. Gladio, although somewhat physically limited in his current position, helped Prompto along by twisting his nipples and running his hands along his torso. The wet, tongue-filled kisses he planted along his shoulder increased the build-up of pressure in the omega’s body.

Ignis could sense Prompto was nearing release when he started gasping, his breathing rapid and his moans nearly nonstop. Having avoided Prompto’s clit as he ate him out, Ignis quickly switched his attention to the neglected bud. He’d held off touching the tiny thing until he knew Prompto was on edge. It would likely be the final push he needed for release. 

Above him, Noctis watched as Ignis started nearing the omega’s clit. He had a feeling the advisor intended on wrenching an orgasm out of Prompto, and he refused to be outdone. Reaching his hand out, the King grasped the omega’s cock and pulled his mouth away. And just as Ignis went in for the kill, the royal angled his tongue to lick the slit of his omega’s cock. 

The alphas should’ve been prepared for the release that came, but both were stunned when Prompto orgasmed from both his cock and hole. Noctis received very little release, as omega males usually came dry. But the release he did receive was the sweetest, most intoxicating spend he’d ever tasted. Far more palatable then his husbands. Ignis on the other hand, received a face full of release. Although small and non-dominant, Prompto’s feminine parts made their presence known. From above, Gladio chuckled as Ignis sat blinking stupidly, his face coated in the sweet release.

It took the alphas a few dazed seconds to notice Prompto was deadweight against Gladio’s chest. He was knocked out, completely slammed by the intense rush of endorphins he’d never experienced so strongly. His body simply gave in to the onslaught, and he was out like a light.

“Shit...is he okay?” Gladio asked, eyes taking in the slumped form of his love. Although unconscious, the omega looked sated and in bliss...a tiny smile even graced his lips. The alphas figured they did well, and Prompto’s first oral pleasuring was a good experience. Seeing as he was passed out, it was probably better than good. 

Ignis pulled away, eager to clean his face and replenish his energy with water and a snack. Although he absolutely enjoyed making his omega feel amazing, his mouth was tired and in need of rest. And he would need it. They all would.

They had two more days of this ahead of them...and at no point could they mate like they so desperately desired. 

Yes, the wedding couldn’t come fast enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, "ejaya" means sweetheart.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is half filler, half plot. Spacing the plot of this story can be difficult. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> As for my note in the last chapter, I've decided to avoid using any slang terms for Prompto's female genitals. Some of you wrote that you were squicked by the terms, and some wrote that you were perfectly fine with them. I played around for awhile with the words, inserting them into a future chapter to see how they looked. It was terrible. None of the terms seemed appropriate for this story, or Prompto's character. They also seemed forced and abrupt, as I haven't used any of those terms before and they'd look weird suddenly appearing so late in the story. So, I'm leaving them out. I will continue to write his genitalia the way I wrote them in the past chapter. 
> 
> I appreciate all of your comments and kudos, as well as the advice a lot of you gave. :)

By the time day two ended, the alphas could be considered experts at getting Prompto off. They lost count of exactly how many times they'd sexed their needy blond, but the number had to be well past twenty. To their relief, Prompto seemed to be following an average cycle and likely wouldn’t extend past three days of heat. On the evening of day two, the omega was able to relax for several hours without maddening need consuming his thoughts, and the alphas could sense the heat dying down in the air. 

The slow taper of Prompto’s heat was welcomed by all. The omega himself was exhausted and oversensitive. Although his mind craved touch, his body had become pained from the frequent stimulation. At the end of day one, he’d actually had a meltdown when his alphas hands burned against his skin. It was a terrible situation, as he was desperate for relief but couldn’t handle the touch that came with it. For several hours he suffered in his nest as he waited for his sensitive body to calm. Those hours had been terrible for his alphas as well, as they couldn’t do anything to ease his pain. Eventually, Noctis settled in his nest and released a non-stop stream of magic laced pheromones which thankfully made the omega feel drunk and quieted his desperate mind. 

As for the alphas, their relief was immense when Prompto slept soundly the night of day two. Hell was the only word to describe the torment of not mating their beloved while he literally cried and begged for their bond. Watching someone you love suffer was a fate no one should endure, and what made it worse was that his pain was both preventable and unnecessary. If the alphas hadn’t forgotten his prescription, Prompto wouldn’t have to suffer a knotless heat. And if the council weren’t such an uncaring and archaic bunch, they would be able to satisfy him without the consequences of old royal fornication laws. 

Speaking of the council, the alphas had been steadily avoiding their emails and calls during the duration of Prompto’s heat. The men were once again hammering them with heated words and demands for answers. Word had quickly gotten out that several male nobles were detained for unknown reasons, and the council as well as the men themselves, wanted the King to explain himself. Furthermore, the gossip about the incident had made its way out of the Citadel and was now a matter of great interest in the public. Due to Ignis’s strict control of the Crown’s image, scandals were far and few under the young King’s reign. The last major controversy had been the Prince’s marriage to his two alpha retainers, and that was ten years ago. So to have such a sudden and strange event occur with no reason, at the King’s explicit command no less, was truly mind boggling and terribly interesting to the nosy citizens. 

So as dawn broke on the morning of Prompto’s final day of heat, Ignis knew he would need to address the scandal. The longer he avoided it, the worse it would become. Already there were false rumors spreading about the incident; the most popular being a possible assassination attempt on His Majesty. Ignis had a chuckle over that rumor...until he realized how difficult it would be to quell it. That said, he had hours upon hours of damage control ahead of him that couldn’t be avoided any longer.

So that morning he chose to rise earlier then he had the previous days. Sleeping in with his loved ones was tempting, but he had a palace to run. Ignis wasn’t one to ignore his duties, no matter how much he adored lazing in bed with his family. When his biological clock woke him at 6AM sharp, he expected to have several hours alone to address his mountain of emails and texts. But instead, he woke to lovely blue-purple eyes that were wide awake and playful. Prompto was sitting in the middle of the bed, his camera in hand as he idly snapped away at his favorite subjects.

“Hey Iggy.” Prompto greeted as he lowered his camera. The omega had been up for nearly an hour. He’d busied himself by playing on his phone before Noctis and Ignis’s adorable cuddling had him rushing for his camera. He’d never grow tired of capturing his alphas, especially when they were so relaxed and at peace. Prompto could photograph them for hours, but although he loved watching them sleep, he liked them better when they were awake. And now that Ignis was up, Prompto had every intention of enjoying a few moments with him. Crawling over Gladio to the nightstand, he set his prized possession away from where it might get damaged in the sheets. He then climbed off the bed and walked around to Ignis’s side where the advisor pulled him up and back onto the bed. 

“You look better, love.” Ignis noted as he tucked the omega against his side. 

Prompto moved his head to rest against a strong shoulder while simultaneously tangling his legs among Ignis’s own. The omega was a full body cuddler and enjoyed wrapping himself around his alphas for as much skin-to-skin contact as possible. Prompto hadn’t been held once in the twelve years he was enslaved. As a child, his desperate requests for a hug were ignored and laughed at by his owners. Instead of an embrace, Prompto received whip lashings and nights spent outside in the elements. His natural omegan needs had gone unsatisfied for years and his body eventually became touch starved. So now, with three alphas who loved him dearly, Prompto relished and actively seeked out their touch any chance he got. He would never not be grateful for the warm embraces he was showered with whenever he wanted. 

“I feel better. I mean, it’s still there...the heat. But it’s not bad like yesterday.” Prompto said as he traced a finger down the planes of Ignis’s t-shirt covered chest. From his position he quietly took in the little details of the advisor’s body; his light freckles, razor straight nose, elegant collarbones decorated by the little skull necklace he always wore. Prompto always wondered about that necklace. Both Ignis and Gladio wore necklaces that they rarely removed, even when in the shower. Prompto had always been curious about them and their meaning. Was it a pack thing? It couldn’t be, because Noctis didn’t wear one. Were they family heirlooms? Or just pieces the alphas loved wearing? Prompto wanted to know. 

“Iggy, why do you and Gladio wear necklaces? And why don’t you ever take them off?” Prompto questioned as he fingered the little skull. It was of excellent quality; made of prized rhodium and so shiny Prompto could make out his reflection in the metal. The charm was small and understated, but just the right size for someone as elegant and modest as Ignis. It was beautiful, and Prompto wished to know why Ignis treasured it so much that he never removed it. 

The advisor smiled at the innocent questions. Prompto was such a curious sunflower, always full of wonder and seeking answers to the questions bubbling in his mind. Ignis found it heartwarming that instead of moogling his questions, Prompto generally asked his alphas instead. It wasn’t that the omega was against research, because he did tons of it in attempts to improve his reading and writing. It was simply that he trusted his alphas so much and wanted their personal opinions on the subjects he asked them about. 

“The necklaces are a royal family tradition. When royals marry, they give their spouse a customary wedding ring as expected. But if a spouse is chosen due to love, and not an arranged marriage, the royal gives them an additional piece of jewelry which is typically a necklace or a bracelet. It’s a symbol of their devotion to their spouse. They are gifts from Noctis, he gave them to us on our wedding night.”

Ignis watched as the omega blinked before gracing him with a lovely smile that rivaled the rising sun outside. 

“Wow...that’s so romantic…” Prompto whispered in awe as he continued to finger the skull. Now he knew why they hated removing their necklaces, they were like wedding rings. But based on Ignis’s explanation, they were probably more important and treasured than the platinum bands on their ring fingers. And...the omega couldn’t help but want a necklace too. 

Prompto knew he shouldn’t expect something so nice for himself, but deep down he hoped Noctis would do the same for him. It would be so lovely to wear a symbol of his husband’s love for him. And it was evident in the contrasting styles of Ignis and Gladio’s necklaces that Noctis had carefully selected the pieces based on their personality and style. It was a handpicked and precious gift, and what Prompto wouldn’t give to wear something so meaningful. He’d treasure it for life. 

Ignis smiled as he brushed his lips along Prompto’s forehead. The omega was a hopeless romantic and no doubt loved the idea of the necklace. Although Ignis longed to reassure him that Noctis had already purchased the omega’s wedding gift, it wasn’t his place to ruin the surprise. Ignis had seen Noctis’s gift, hidden away in his office until Prompto’s wedding day. It was a lovely little thing, a beautiful rose-gold necklace with a small sunburst pendant. It came paired with a matching anklet embellished with tiny dangling benitoite gems, the color matching Prompto’s blue-violet eyes. The King had caught-on to his omega’s fascination with feminine leaning garments and adornments, and apparently couldn’t resist purchasing the pair instead of the lone necklace. Ignis suspected the ankle bracelet was purchased because of Noctis’s obsession with that specific area of Prompto’s body, but he wouldn’t say anything. Ignis had his own fixations when it came to his omega’s beautiful body; his freckles being the advisor’s primary preoccupation. 

“It is quite romantic, I must agree...” Ignis hummed as he stroked along Prompto’s lower back. 

“Did he put the necklace on you the first time? Or did you do it?” Prompto blurted out, terribly curious and eager to hear more about the alphas’ fairy-tale wedding night. He knew he was being nosy, and maybe the alphas preferred to keep their wedding memories private. But Prompto couldn’t help himself when it came to romantic affairs, especially weddings. He wanted to know all the details of their mating ceremony. Who was at the wedding? What did they wear? Did they dance at a reception? Feed each other cake? Drive off into the sunset?....Prompto needed to know. 

Ignis laughed at the adorably sweet question. Prompto was looking up at him with wide, curious eyes and Ignis found himself leaning down to brush his lips against the omega’s. As always, Prompto accepted the kiss eagerly. 

Kissing Prompto was initially difficult. It took Ignis several attempts to feel comfortable kissing the omega, as he was very different then his husbands. Prompto was passive and liked to be led when making out. He rarely initiated deeper kisses and was shy with his tongue. At first, Ignis was concerned the omega wasn’t comfortable or was emotionally distressed. But after several attempts he soon realized that it was simply Prompto being Prompto. The blond liked being guided and doted on, and his kissing exemplified that. Since that realization, making out with Prompto had been smooth sailing. And it was one of Ignis’s greatest pleasures.

Ignis took his time tasting his omega. The blond’s mouth was always sweet, and Ignis could make out the undertones of his vanilla aura. As when always kissing someone so gorgeous, Ignis couldn’t resist running his hands through blond locks and gently holding the back of the omega’s neck Prompto always felt small in his hands, soft and fragile. He was like precious china; someone to be cared for, protected and admired for his ethereal inner and outer beauty. 

“To answer your question,” Ignis said as he pulled away from those plush lips. “He put the necklace on me.”

Prompto’s response was to let out a breathy laugh, his eyes filled with fondness and longing. “I read a fanfic where the main couple did that….it was really cute…”

Ignis let out a second laugh. Dawn had barely broken and Prompto already had him in a pleasant mood. The omega had recently gotten into fanfiction, an interest that arose from his love of several TV shows and video games. Gladio had gotten him hooked on reading the stories, and the alpha would usually read them alongside him to help him with unfamiliar words. It was a common sight to see the Shield sitting on the couch, Prompto perched on his lap and holding a tablet. The two would read for hours after dinner, sometimes late into the night to Ignis’s disapproval. But they were so terribly endearing, and Ignis wouldn’t dare put a stop to their reading sessions. Especially because Prompto’s reading had improved immensely due to regularly consuming new material. It was amazing how far the omega had come in only half a year. 

“That’s sweet, Prompto. I agree, it's very 'cute'.” Ignis said with a soft smile and a kiss to an earlobe. When the advisor opened his mouth to continue their conversation, a vibration in the sheets stopped him in his tracks. The smile he previously wore fell into a frown and the alpha sighed as he fished his phone out of the bed. To his dismay, the caller ID was the Citadel director of public relations. His lovely morning with his precious omega had come to an end. 

“I need to answer this call. My apologies, love.” Ignis said with a final parting kiss to Prompto’s temple. The omega nodded forlornly, and Ignis hated to leave him like that, but this call couldn’t be avoided. The pressroom was no doubt panicking over how to handle questions about the gala incident. They had nothing to go on, and yet the public and noble houses were hounding them for answers. Ignis needed to relieve them of their stress and set the record straight with the prying citizens. 

Prompto watched quietly as Ignis answered the phone. The advisor held it in the crook of his neck with his shoulder supporting the device. As he spoke swiftly and expertly, he threw on his clothing and tamed his loose hair. With a final glance back, mouth formed in a loving smile, the advisor exited the bedroom. 

With his distraction gone, Prompto felt the heat lick at his senses once again. His cycle wasn’t terrible this morning. The heat symptoms were present, but different. While the previous days had been filled with immense sexual need and desire, today was strange. Prompto found himself craving affection instead of a knot. He wanted to be held, kissed and loved on. He wanted his alphas attention, wanted their eyes on him and their words directed at him. Prompto was finding his heat emotionally very frustrating. It was selfish to desire so much attention, and Prompto hated being selfish. But while in heat he couldn’t help himself. He couldn’t stop his desire. He wanted attention and he wanted it _now_. 

Scooting over on the bed, Prompto made his way to his nearest alpha. Noctis was on his stomach, his head turned to the side as he slept. Prompto observed him, taking in his beautiful dark locks and slim frame. From this position the omega could see his scar from the marilith attack, and he traced along it gently. He could feel the alpha’s muscles twitch under his fingertips, and Prompto continued as he took in the beauty that was his King. Soon he wasn’t content to simply watch him sleep. Prompto wanted to stare into ocean blue eyes and weave his body around lean but strong muscled limbs. So he moved to lay down and inched his way closer to the King

 

“Noct…” Prompto whispered, as he cuddled against the royal’s side. The King appeared to be deep in sleep, but Prompto was a determined omega. He wanted some lovin’, and Noctis would give it to him. That is, if he could wake him…

“Noct, babe…”

The King’s eyes snapped open. He’d been dozing quietly, subconsciously hearing bits and pieces of Prompto and Ignis’s conversation. He was in that place between wakefulness and sleep, and it usually took many attempts to wake the King when he was fighting desperately to get back to REM sleep. But that one little word woke him immediately. It was like a bucket of ice water dumped on his head. He was wide awake. 

“What the...did you just call me babe?” He blurted, before considering how his question might come off. The minute the query left his mouth, he knew it would hurt his omega. His tone was incredulous and surprised, but to Prompto it could come off as offended. And as he expected, Prompto shrunk away from him red-faced and embarrassed. The omega’s self-esteem crumbled in response to his question, his scent filled with regret and feelings of stupidity. Noctis kicked himself mentally. Once again, he’d let his emotions control his loose mouth. Gods, why was it so hard for him to think before speaking?

“I’m sorry, I won’t do it again. I promise. I shouldn’t have-” Prompto stumbled over his words in his desperate attempt to save the situation. He knew he shouldn’t have said it but the word just fell out of his mouth. He was caught in the moment, deeply in love with the man next to him and wanting to show affection in a new way. 

“Prom, no...just…” Noctis whispered before hugging the omega close and turning them so that he hovered above him. Prompto wouldn’t meet his gaze, instead choosing to bounce his eyes towards the door Ignis had exited. The King took in his red-tinged ears and eyes that were quickly watering. His attention was elsewhere, likely trying desperately to distract himself from the embarrassing situation the royal had carelessly placed him in. But Noctis was intent on reclaiming his attention and leaned down to press his lips against Prompto’s parted ones. The omega reacted with a squeak of surprise, before eagerly opening himself to the intimate affection. 

Although still hazy from sleep, Noctis made every effort to show how much he appreciated Prompto’s brave venture into new territory. The omega was so shy and timid when it came to verbally expressing his love for his alphas. The King could sense his fear of rejection whenever he said “I love you” or complimented them. It was likely due to his poor upbringing, and Noctis didn’t blame him for his hesitance. But, having heard him whisper that term of affection once, the King wanted to hear it again. 

Pulling away from Prompto’s lovely lips was always difficult, but Noctis owed him an apology for stressing his poor mind. The King placed a few more open-mouthed kisses along the corner of Prompto’s lips before reluctantly pulling back. Hovering above him, his ebony hair hanging to curtain around Prompto’s face, the royal graced his newest love with a reassuring smile. 

“Prom, I like it. _A lot._ I was just surprised.” The royal started as he took in Prompto’s downcast eyes. He quickly added on his apology in hopes of cheering the blond up. “I’m sorry for making you feel bad.” 

Prompto blushed and fidgeted under the intense gaze of the King’s eyes. He wasn’t sure what to say in response. The omega always felt weird when his alphas apologized to him, and his natural reaction was to tell them everything was okay and they shouldn’t be sorry. His alphas always chided him for doing this, but his need to minimize their apologies was a hang-up due to a lifetime of being at fault. 

Growing up, Prompto was always in the wrong. Everything his masters did to him was punishment for something he did. Being unable to walk after several rough clients? Prompto’s fault. Unable to pleasure someone because of a swollen shut throat? Prompto’s fault. Passing out due to hunger while cooking his master’s food? Prompto’s fault. Every day he faced retribution for his misdeeds, and his masters made sure he was aware of the gravity of his crimes. They would often list off his grievances while beating or raping the shit out of him. Suffice to say, accepting apologies was a difficult task when he was ingrained to believe he didn’t deserve them. That said, Prompto had promised to work on accepting the alphas apologies and not making light of the times they hurt his feelings. 

“It’s okay.” Prompto supplied, knowing it wasn’t the answer the King was looking for. Just because he knew what to say, didn’t mean he had the courage to say it. The word “forgive” was difficult for Prompto to comprehend and use. It was hard for him to fathom being deserving of an apology. But, when Noctis frowned at his choice of words, the omega nervously rephrased his answer. His words were whispered and timid, but it was enough to satisfy the apologetic King.

“I mean...I forgive you.”

Noctis nodded in response before moving to lighten the mood. Prompto obviously felt self-conscious and unsure, and that wouldn’t do. Especially when he was still in heat. The King was happy to note his heat had substantially diminished, but that edge was still there. As all three of the alphas had quickly learned, Prompto was terribly emotional during his cycle and prone to breaking down in tears at the slightest things. Prompto had sobbed in heartbreak the previous day when Pryna ignored his affection to play with Umbra and Carbuncle instead. It took quite a bit of coddling to get him to calm down. Noctis didn’t wish for a repeat of yesterday. Thank goodness heats were a once-a-year occurrence. 

“So…” Noctis started, shifting himself so he rested on his elbows above the pinned omega. “Babe, huh? What other pet names have you considered?”

Prompto blushed an even darker shade of red. Noctis had no clue how many secret endearments he’d created for his alphas. Hell, Gladio probably had twenty by now. Prompto used them in his daydreams but would never dare speak them aloud. They were...how could he put it? Rather whimsical and embarrassingly cheesy. It was best he only share the normal, and generic names other people used. 

“Um, I dunno...I like baby but it sounds kinda weird for an alpha...especially someone huge like Gladio.” Prompto said, reaching one of his arms up from under Noctis’s body to twirl his hair in thought. Noctis laughed in response to his statement, and Prompto gave him a soft smile in return. The King didn’t laugh very often, so when he did, Prompto treasured it. 

“You know his mother used to call him “Mama’s baby” and “Little blossom.” 

A snort of amusement escaped the omega as his eyes shined with mirth. He’d seen pictures of baby Gladio. He was a big baby with a head full of curly hair and mischief eyes. From what others had told him, the baby Shield was a rambunctious little devil that loved to wreak havoc in his father’s office. But he was also a sweet and kind baby. Home videos Ignis showed him featured the little Shield sticking hair clips in his mother’s curly locks and helping her clean with his toy vacuum. Prompto could totally picture his mother using such cute names for her son. After all, he was forever her baby and named after a flower. They were humorous but appropriate endearments.

“What did your parents call you?” Prompto questioned as he abandoned his own hair to play with Noctis’s instead. In this position, Noctis’s locks blocked the omega’s view of anything else. It felt like only he and the King existed in that moment. 

“My mom called me Indigo, because my eyes were dark blue when I was born. Dad called me “His Royal Headache and Lord Lactose ‘cause I always chucked milk on him.” 

At that, a giggle burst uncontrollably from Prompto’s mouth. He hadn’t expected such a large jump from Indigo, a cute name for a blue-eyed baby, to the laughable nicknames that followed. 

“Guess I kinda lived up to my titles, huh?” Noctis said with smile. “Well maybe not Lord Lactose...I can’t believe I ever drank milk and enjoyed it.” 

“Hey...I like milk.” Prompto protested with a pout. As a matter of fact, he loved milk. He wasn’t sure why, but it was a comforting drink. Especially when warm and right before bed...with a little drizzle of chocolate syrup to sweeten it. Gods it was the best. 

“Ugh.” 

Prompto playfully pushed the King for his fake retch. Noctis looked as unnerved as he did when discussing vegetables. The King was a terribly picky eater. Prompto on the other hand, would eat whatever was on the table. Food was food. 

“Noct, it has calcium.” The omega said, trying to explain the benefits of one his favorite drinks. 

“But it comes from a cow’s…you know…”

“What? You mean udders?” 

“Naw, I mean those dangly little shits that hang from under them…” 

“Those are udders, Noct.”

“Ew, they even have a nasty name.”

“They give life though, that’s how they feed their babies. Humans have the same thing, boobs just look better.”

“...I’ve never really liked tits, Prom. I’m married to two men and engaged to a third.”

“But...you know I’ll get small ones when I’m pregnant, right?”

“What? Wait a minute-”

Gladio scrambling awake put an end to their strange conversation. The King and his omega watched in confusion as the Shield bolted out of the bed and went to peek out the door. Hair flying everywhere and sweatpants low on his hips, the Shield looked crazed and confused. 

“What the hell, Gladio?” Noctis voiced, pissed off that his husband had ended his conversation at the good part. Prompto would have little tits? Why wasn’t that thought alarming? In fact, with Prompto being the subject, the idea was actually _alluring_. Noctis wanted to know more about the omega’s potential pregnancy changes. But Gladio’s dumb ass was monopolizing the blond’s attention. 

“Noct, you can smell them, right?” Gladio asked after quietly shutting the door. His initially confused expression had transformed into one of annoyance and anger. Without waiting for an answer, the Shield walked over to the closet and started rifling through clothing. To the bed occupants’ confusion, the clothes he chose weren’t casual lounge clothing. They were nicer, as if he were expecting visitors. 

“Smell wh-” Noctis started, before the overpowering scents made their presence known in the room. Now he knew what was going on. No wonder Gladio was angry. Noctis was furious.

The King would recognize those scents anywhere. He was used to smelling them across the Citadel, not here in the comfort of his home. 

They were close, too close. And entirely unwelcome. 

“What the _fuck_ are they doing here?” 

\--

Ignis left the bedroom quickly to prevent Prompto hearing his conversation. As he guessed, the pressroom was in chaos. Multiple reports of a Niff intruder at the gala were floating around. People believed an assassination attempt had occurred, and that the King had foiled it before it was executed. While some rumors said the suspects were all Lucian alphas, others reported wild tales of the suspects being primarily of Niflhemian and Tenebraean heritage. The later claims had sparked xenophobic tension amongst immigrant communities, especially the tiny Niflheimian enclave in downtown Insomnia. The Niff refugees that lived there were severely outnumbered and often subject to anti-Niflheim hate crimes. With news that a Niff had attempted to take the life of the public’s beloved King, the refugees were afraid to leave their homes. The sensationalism was getting out of control, and the pressroom themselves didn’t know any more than the people. 

After the phone call, Ignis immediately set to work writing a press release. Because of the council’s numerous contract requirements, crafting the piece was difficult. Ignis would share with the public the least amount of details possible. It would be just enough to hopefully satisfy their thirst for answers, but not enough to invade his omega’s privacy. 

The skilled advisor quickly drew up an outline of the document before filling in the content he wished to share. The King had a guest of a foreign nation living in the Citadel. The guest was from Niflheim and thus was automatically placed under refugee status due to political tensions. The guest had a crime committed against his family and the prime suspect was sighted at the Gala. In order to effectively arrest the subject, several men of similar appearance were detained pending identification. Once the subject was identified, the other men were released immediately.

Ignis was reading the draft a third time when a knock sounded at the door. His eyes instantly snapped up in the direction of the foyer. He’d explicitly directed the staff not to bother them for three days. Day three wasn’t over yet. So who in their right mind was knocking? A niggling feeling told him not to answer the door, but Ignis was a gentleman. If it was an emergency, it would be wrong of him to ignore the visitor. 

Ignis rose and headed for the door. Halfway there, Carbuncle decided to dash out of nowhere and nearly caused the man to faceplant in response. Already annoyed at whoever was knocking, the advisor held back curse as he sidestepped the troublesome animal. He couldn’t hold back an angered scowl when the little beast preened in delight, having achieved his goal of pissing off his archenemy. It was only for the love of Prompto that Ignis sacrificed his Carbuncle-free environment. It was sorely missed. 

The advisor expected to find his office assistant behind the doors, or maybe a regular delivery of new clothing Prompto had purchased online. What he wasn’t expecting was a red-faced, angry as ever Councilmen Celsi. Nor the eleven men that stood behind him. 

“Good Morning, Scientia. Long time no see.” 

Ignis blinked.

“Why are you at my door?” Ignis bluntly asked. He was going to wring the guards’ necks for allowing these men past the entrance of the Royal Quarters. How they finagled their way through Ignis would never know. They were probably granted access to the area long before Noctis became King, and thus were still logged in some barren section of the Citadel security database as accepted personal guests. Apparently the guards decided to ignore the written note Ignis had attached to the men’s names in the database. Under no circumstances were they allowed in the King’s Chambers. 

Ignis would be demoting a few guards the minute the council left. 

“Why aren’t you answering my calls? That’s the real question, Scientia.” A councilman to the side of Celsi stated, arms crossed in an attempt to look tough.

Ignis sighed in irritation. He knew avoiding the council was a bad idea. But Prompto had taken all of his attention. And rightly so, he was far more important than these nosy old men. The incident in the gala was none of their concern, and yet here they were, wanting to be briefed like they were members of the Crownsguard. 

Ignis looked over the men before locking eyes with a sheepish Councilmen Rheas. The man and his fellow liberal councilman were at the back of the pack, shoulders scrunched as if trying to hide. Clearly, they didn’t agree with others’ idea to barge into the Royal Quarters uninvited. 

“I was occupied. I’ve only been away for two days. That’s hardly long enough for you to invite yourselves here without notice.” Ignis said sharply, unwilling to play nice today. 

“Occupied with what? Is his Majesty’s “injury” acting up again?” Celsi mocked, “Cause you know my kid is still recovering but he gets out of bed each morning, unlike or dear King.”

“I could care less about your shiftless spawn, Celsi.” Ignis snapped. “I have more important matters on my mind. The King is fine, that’s all you need to know. Good day, gentlemen. 

Ignis went to shut the door but froze when one of the councilmen blurted something in disbelief. The words made his stomach flip uncomfortably. 

“Is that an omega in heat I smell?”

“What? I don’t sm-” Celsi started, before obnoxiously inhaling through the nose. “Fuck, it is. He’s mated the bitch! I knew it!”

“Oh goodness gods, the King has an illegitimate mate…”

“I knew he wouldn’t last long. Niff bitches are known for their promiscuity.” 

“Well he does smell good...I don’t blame ‘em.”

“Shit, when were they going to tell us? This is an insult to the Crown.”

Ignis’s hand tightened against the door, his rage threatening to burst forth and smite the sanctimonious jerks verbally degrading his omega. If only he’d ignored the knock. If only, If only. This is what he gets for being a polite Consort. 

“Gentlemen, the King nor his Consorts have mated Prompto. He’s in heat, yes. But he’s enduring it without...intercourse.” Ignis couldn’t help the blush that formed on his cheeks. Damn these men for making him discuss Prompto’s sex life like this. This conversation was invasive and terribly unnecessary. 

“I highly doubt that’s possible.” 

“I’m afraid I don’t believe you, Scientia. We know the King has a high libido.” 

“Who wouldn’t after spending ten years fucking only alphas? I’m surprised he lasted this long.”

“Yes, I can’t imagine my only option being an alpha...Bahamut, what a crime against nature. Bedding that omega must’ve been paradise”

“Enough.” Ignis snapped, eyes narrowed at Celsi in particular. The man lived for drama and gossip, and he was getting his fill this morning. At Prompto’s expense, no less. Ignis could strangle him. 

“Should I forward the engagement cancellation to the clerk, Scientia?” Celsi asked after the men finally quiet down. 

“Absolutely not.” Ignis replied as he adjusted his visor. The only way to get these relics off his case was to present Prompto to them. Let the men see for themselves that the omega was unmated. Because his heat scent masked his telltale unmated aroma, his bare neck would serve as evidence. All they needed was a quick look. 

It was easier said than done.

Prompto was in heat, and Ignis’s alpha was furious at the notion of hostile alphas observing his omega in such a delicate state. It went against his entire nature to allow such a thing. But once again, he was in a tough spot. The council would never let this go unless satisfied. He knew the men truly didn’t care about Prompto’s mating status. They just wanted to enrage the liberal King they detested. It was all a game. 

“If you see Prompto, will you drop this foolish notion that he’s mated?” Ignis inquired to the group. A round of smug smiles and nods was his answer. 

“Wait outside. I’ll be back in fifteen minutes.” Ignis muttered before slamming the door in their faces. He turned around to see Gladio, dressed and looking ridiculously handsome, with a curious Prompto and pissed Noctis behind him. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, the advisor made his way towards them. 

It was amazing how quickly a great morning could go to shit.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter and the last one simultaneously, which is why I'm posting so quickly after the last update. Because many of you were expressive and questioned the plot direction of the last chapter, I didn't want to reply to some of the comments 'cause I know I'd reveal information on accident and spoil the plot (I'm not good at being quiet). So please know that I'll reply to whatever comments are left on this chapter. :)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, commenting and pressing the kudos button. Love you guys!

The minute Ignis locked eyes with Noctis, he knew their conversation wouldn’t end on good terms. As he approached his lovers, all three quietly waiting for answers, the royal’s scowl nearly had him turning right back around to refuse the council’s request. Gladio looked equally pissed, but Noctis...his eyes nearly glowed red with rage. There were few things that invoked the King’s wrath. People messing with his loved ones, bigots and racists, child molesters, the council, and people invading the little bit of privacy he had. Today he faced three of those things wrapped into one. 

“Why are they here?” The royal hissed as Ignis herded them out of the foyer and down the hall to the living room. He didn’t wish for the council to overhear their tense conversation. The old farts didn’t need any more fodder to play with. 

“They came to ask why we’ve been ignoring them. And...they smelled Prompto as I went to close the door.” Ignis explained, his voice as neutral as he could manage...which wasn’t very neutral at all. He was unnerved, aggravated and so damn tired of dealing with the council he could break something. 

“How did they get past the guards? I thought you banned them after the last time.” Gladio asked as he perched himself on the armrest of a couch. 

Ignis sighed in annoyance. He did. He fucking did. Which is why the guards responsible for this shitshow were going to feel his rage. Demotion was probably too kind for the bumbling idiots, Ignis was pissed enough to fire them outright. 

“I don’t bloody know. I presume the guards were too lazy to check with security. You know the council’s clout, they probably just waved them through…” Ignis muttered. 

“So you told them to fuck off, right?” Noctis inquired as he sniffed around. They were still outside the front door. Why were they still there? Did they need the King himself to light a fire under their asses? Because Noctis would do it. In an instant. 

“No, they’re waiting to see Prompto. I told them I’d return with him in fifteen minutes.” Ignis replied warily. He knew his words would set both of his husbands off. The idea of their most detested colleagues seeing their beloved future mate, a mate that was in heat no less, was downright offensive. And as he expected, both of them let out identical growls of protest. 

“What the hell, Ignis? Why in Shiva’s name would you agree to something like this?” Gladio asked, pissed at the council but also irritated by Ignis’s choice to grant their obnoxious request. Had he lost his mind? Prompto was in _heat_. 

“Ignis, I’m overruling you. Tell them to leave, now.” Noctis’s voice was firm and commanding, his tone the one he used whilst sitting on the throne. But Ignis had long been immune to the King’s commands, and he wasn’t backing down from his decision. 

“Noctis, they believe you’ve mated with Prompto. They won’t accept my word on his status. They wish to verify he’s unmated for themselves. They’ll need to see him only for a brief moment.” Ignis pressed, as he nervously glanced over to Prompto. 

The omega looked surprisingly calm, the only indication he was anxious was the way he worried his bottom lip with his teeth. Ignis felt his stomach flip uncomfortably with guilt. Prompto should’ve never been placed in this position. He didn’t deserve to be ogled at like a piece of meat. The omega had experienced an atrocious amount of harassment in his short life and it wasn’t fair for him to endure anymore. 

“They can’t demand shit like that, Igg.” Gladio spoke up, eyebrows furrowed and lips downturned in disgust. “They have no right to see him while he’s in heat, especially now that he’s engaged.” 

“They can wait a day.” Noctis added, eyes heated at the thought of such revolting men seeing his omega in such an intimate state. Especially knowing said omega’s history with alphas. Prompto was still terribly uncomfortable in their presence, and likely always would be. Letting these men see him was sexual harassment in the King’s eyes. Noctis didn’t doubt some of the men would enjoy the eyeful they got of the rare blond. The thought alone was enough to make one cringe uncontrollably in revulsion. 

“If I turn them away, they’ll void his engagement.” Ignis replied softly. 

“And once they see him tomorrow, it’ll be reversed.” Noctis replied. This should be simple. Why was Ignis making this difficult? Prompto’s neck was bare, and it would remain that way until his wedding night. One day shouldn’t make a difference with the council, and yet Ignis appeared to be staunchly against the idea of waiting until the morning. 

“Indeed, it would be reversed, but that’s not the point.” Ignis said with a sigh. “You know their malicious ways, Noctis.”

The advisor paused as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Ignis had been dealing with the council for more than a decade. He was also intimately aware of the mechanics of royal contracts. Most Crown contracts required both party’s absolute silence on the matters listed in the document. With an active contract, the parties were sworn not to speak about the contents of the agreement. With a voided contract, both parties had the right to discuss the contents of the failed agreement with outsiders and the press. The only exceptions to this law were military and national security contracts. Marriage contracts were fair game. Ignis knew what this meant for Prompto, which was why he was against dismissing the men outside. Taking a breath, the advisor opened his mouth to explain his position. 

“Trust and believe, if we ignore the council, they will void the contract immediately. Knowing Celsi, he’ll squeal to the press about your illegitimate mate and the details surrounding your fornication. The nobles and even the public will know about Prompto’s existence and past by nightfall. With a voided engagement, even for one day, they have the power to spread lies about him. You know the public will trust anything the Council says.”

“I’m not letting them see him. Period.” Noctis replied stubbornly and without pause.

Ignis clenched his fists at the immediate rejection of his words. It was as if the King hadn’t listened to a word he’d said. He knew Noctis was only trying to protect his omega, but his nature seemed to be overpowering his common sense. Ignis took a breath to calm himself, before trying once again to explain how serious the consequences of denying the council were. His husbands didn’t realize how devastating a simple ‘no’ would be in this situation. 

“Fucking listen to me, Noctis.” Ignis started, voice rising steadily as his self-control weakened. 

“Say we wait a day, by the time we reverse the contract the public will have already formed their opinion about Prompto. Their opinion will be based on the words of Celsi, for godssakes. He already hates Prompto because of his fucking son. He knows all about his childhood abuse, yet still labels him a prostitute. Can you imagine what he’ll say?” 

The room was silent as Ignis heatedly argued. Prompto watched open mouthed and concerned as the advisor let loose on his husbands. He’d never witnessed the man so upset and frustrated. And the words he spoke...they were frightening and made the omega shiver in hurt. To know someone outside his door considered him a willing participant in his horrific past was very disturbing and disheartening. Prompto tried not to focus on the word “prostitute” as Ignis continued. 

“I guarantee you, Celsi has every intention of telling the public all about their King’s sordid fornication with a Niff. Prompto will be labeled a foreign whore who lured the beloved Lucian King into an illegitimate union. Do you realize how difficult it’ll be to change the public’s mind after such scandalous reports? Falsehoods or no, the first impression is always the lasting impression.” 

The air was thick with tension as Ignis finally quieted. His words hung heavy in the air. Everyone in the room knew he was right. The Insomnian rumor mills were active day and night. The King’s nullified engagement with a former sex slave would reach the public within an hour. It would be the lurid story of the year. Or decade. Even if they later proved to the public Prompto was unmated, the damage would already be done. And yet, even when faced with this horrible scenario, the alternative was equally maddening. It was terribly difficult for an alpha to go against their ingrained instinct to protect their omegas in cycle or pregnancy. It was considered cruelty to interfere with bonded pairs during such vulnerable times. In fact, it was explicitly illegal if the pairs were mated. To the alphas, presenting Prompto to the council was akin to feeding him to sharks. 

“But Iggy, he’s in fucking _heat_. If he were mated as they claim, it would be illegal for them to demand to see him while on his cycle. There has to be a way around this.” Gladio voiced after several moments of uncomfortable silence. 

“But they _didn’t_ demand to see him. _I_ suggested it in order to save the situation. They pushed me into a corner by threatening to void the contract, knowing they would go to the press if I didn’t present Prompto. If I go out there and tell them no, they’ll still be satisfied. They’re playing games, Gladiolus.” Ignis shot back, trying to sort through the myriad of motives the council might have. The men were clearly messing with them and hoping they slipped up. Why elderly men would choose to waste their twilight years over such foolishness was beyond comprehension. 

“Ignis, they’ll fucking eye-rape him. What’s worse, more trauma on top of trauma or a possible press scandal?” Noctis asked, unable to truly answer his own question. Both were appalling outcomes. Both would hurt Prompto and damage his self-esteem. The King cursed his late grandfather to hell for saddling him with these troubles. And all over pride, for fucks sake. 

“You don’t think I’ve considered this? I’m not cold, Noctis. I’m trying to prevent him from suffering public humiliation. The effects of such a scandal could last your entire reign. He’s already a Niff and an omega, the press doesn’t need any more fodder to hold against him.” 

“Sorry Specs, but I refuse to send him out there. I won’t present my omega like he’s a godsdamned tagged chocobo. Find a better solution or shut the fuck up.” 

“Oh for Shiva’s sake, there _isn’t_ a better solution. Fucking Ramuh speared on a dagger, think like a king Noctis!” 

At this, the conversation quickly deteriorated into a screaming match filled with every insult and curse word known to man. All three of the alphas barked their thoughts and opinions at each other heatedly, two of them refusing to back down on their opposing positions and another trying to make sense of both sides. Deep down, all three could agree that every opinion presented was valid, but they couldn’t agree on which would provide the best possible outcome. It was a terrible position to be in. Forced to either submit their fragile, traumatized omega to leering and verbal degradation, or allow him to suffer slander in the press. Neither option was palatable. Neither option was good enough for their omega. 

Speaking of their omega, Prompto remained silent throughout the heated argument. He’d quickly gathered that the men outside his door truly enraged his alphas, and that they were most likely playing mind games. Prompto had been around enough rogue politicians to learn of their slick and dishonest ways. They were cunning, very smart, and enjoyed messing with people's minds. Prompto had been on the receiving end of numerous cruel games they enjoyed playing, and he’d quickly learned to avoid ensnarement in their webs. 

As his alphas argued about what was best for him, the omega considered sharing his own opinion. After all, he was at the center of this mess. But something told him to remain quiet and think before he acted. As his lovers yelled and fought against each other, Prompto thought deeply about the options he was presented with. Both choices were daunting, and he found himself cowering while thinking through both scenarios. But having lived so long under cruelty, the omega knew which option was better for his sanity. 

Prompto had spent a lifetime being verbally, physically and sexually degraded. While enslaved, not a day passed without some form of abuse. It was so perpetual that for years Prompto believed all children lived like he did. That being raped awake every morning was normal for an eight-year-old child. It was only when he caught a glimpse of his master’s carefree children did he realize his pain was anything but ordinary. Suffice to say, he knew abuse so severe his doctor became queasy when he shared some of the acts he’d endured. 

So while having strangers leer at him was unpleasant and disgusting, it was leagues better than the shit he’d experienced as a child. He’d endured sexual harassment before, and it wouldn’t kill him to face it once more.

As for being publicly humiliated, Prompto couldn’t bear the thought. While he’d suffered unimaginable assaults and abasements, most of his trauma occurred behind closed doors. Of course he was labeled a whore in the brothel, but so was everyone else. Outside of the building, no one knew of his status but the men who used him. He’d been called every demeaning name in the book, but never in public. As of now, the world saw Prompto as an omegan Niff. Not an omegan Niff _whore_. To have that change would be more than he could handle. Prompto so desperately wanted to live without reminders of his past holding him down, and the idea of facing the public after such a scandal was enough to cripple him. Furthermore, his reputation wasn’t the only one at stake. His future children would be subject to slander over their mother’s past. People were cruel, and Prompto would forever feel guilty if his children were labeled and mocked for their mother’s unfortunate upbringing. 

So for the first time since arriving in the Citadel, Prompto purposefully ignored his alphas opinions. He knew they loved him and were trying so desperately to protect him from harm, and he treasured them for it. But at some point he needed to make his own decisions. And since this matter directly affected his wellbeing, he felt he was entitled to choose which option was better suited for him. Mind made up, the omega silently left the safety of his alphas proximity. 

The alphas were so engrossed in their argument that they failed to notice their omega slip away. They were furiously going at it, Noctis pulling rank and demanding control of the decision, and Ignis stubbornly resisting him. At some point, Gladio fell into mediator mode and was trying to get his husbands to calm down and think things through. Based on how red Noctis was in the face, and the way Ignis’s fists clenched at his sides, neither of them were backing down. It was one of the many downsides of having several alphas in a pack. Once tempers flared, it was nearly impossible to end disagreements without physically fighting for dominance. Since the alphas were strictly opposed to laying hands on one another, their argument would continue with no end in sight. 

Prompto was happy they were distracted, as he knew his scent was filled with apprehension. Just because he was determined and set in his choice, didn’t mean he wasn’t terrified. He felt as if he were walking through molasses as he neared the door. His leg muscles itched to turn around, to run back to the safety his lovers provided. But the alternative stood at the forefront of his mind. His reputation was in danger. When announced as Consort, he would already be disparaged for his foreign roots and secondary gender. He would already be seen as the least important Consort, only necessary for providing an heir to the childless King. He didn’t need any further hits to his image and reputation. Prompto wasn’t a whore, he wasn’t a slut. He refused to be labeled as such in the public. 

With each step forward, the scents behind the door increased. Prompto could make out twelve distinct auras, all alpha, all dominant and intimidating. But there were two scents that were surprisingly different, they were much more subdued than the others. One even held hints of friendliness. Prompto made the decision to quickly lock eyes with whoever the owner of that scent was. He would ground himself on that little whiff of kindness. He would need it...

Upon reaching the door, Prompto briefly glanced back in the direction of the living room. He could hear his alphas; yelling and verbally tearing into one another. Prompto had never seen them so angry and near bursting with rage. Until that moment, he hadn’t realized how strongly alphas felt about their mates in heat. He knew they were protective, dominant, and angered at the mere thought of strangers seeing their mates while in cycle. But the rage in his alphas aromas was something far stronger than Prompto could have ever imagined. It worried the omega and was the final push he needed to open the door. His alphas didn’t deserve to be so upset, and Prompto would do his part to end their emotional agony.

Hitting the key code to unlock the door, Prompto took a deep breath before opening it and stepping outside. He made sure to shut the door behind him, as the council didn’t need to hear how upset they’d made the King and his Consorts.

His eyes locked to the floor, it took Prompto several moments to gain enough courage to lift them. His eyeballs felt as if they had weights attached to them, it was that difficult to face the crowd of men in front of him. But he did, because he had to. 

His first reaction to seeing the men was surprise. 

They were...old. 

For some reason, Prompto assumed they would be younger. Their meddling ways would make more sense, as younger people tended to enjoy gossip more than the elderly. But no, the majority of them were very old. Extremely old. 

Well, except the two in the back. Prompto quickly deduced that one of those men was the owner of the kind scent. And so Prompto looked towards him and forced himself to speak. 

“Hi…” The omega whispered, before realizing he could barely hear himself. He repeated the greeting, raising his wobbling voice as high as he could manage. Which wasn’t much...but he was trying. 

“I’m Prompto...it’s a pleasure to meet you.” The final part of the sentence was entirely untrue and tacked on without thought. The greeting had been nailed into his brain by Instructor Bolster, and it departed his lips automatically. 

The councilmen stared at him with unreadable expressions. Prompto was expecting immediate leers and crude comments, but they merely stood stone-faced and quiet. Their collective reaction was actually more unnerving then if they’d simply broke out into catcalls and slurs. Prompto was used to insults. He wasn’t used to silence. 

From the back, the councilman with the kind aura pushed his way to the front. The other councilmen simply moved aside, eyes still planted firmly on the small omega cowering and trying his damndest not to bolt inside. 

“Good morning, Prompto. My name is Colier Rheas, it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance as well.”

Prompto surprised himself by offering a timid smile and accepting the handshake the man offered. The councilman returned his smile before swiftly removing his hand upon completing the handshake. His greeting finished, the man took several steps back to provide the omega his space. It was a subtle thing, but a clear gesture of respect towards an omega in a vulnerable situation. Prompto was deeply thankful for his consideration, as being surrounded by so many strangers while his heat simmered within him made the omega tremble with anxiety. The need for his alphas reassurance was nearly overpowering. 

The hall fell into awkward silence, and Prompto nervously bit his lip as the council continued to stare him down. He wasn’t sure what to do. They could clearly see his neck. He was obviously unmated. Should he just leave now? But wasn’t it rude to disappear without speaking to the others? Why the hell weren’t they speaking anyway? They talked nonstop with his alphas, so why were they silent with him. For godssakes, his skin felt like it was crawling with bugs. 

“You are the palest Niff I’ve ever seen.” One of the councilmen suddenly voiced in awe. Prompto’s eyes widened at the unexpected statement. 

“His hair is so... _blond_. The Niffs I’ve met usually have sandy colored hair…”

“He’s definitely not a typical Empire Niff, no denying that.” Another added from near the back of the group. 

“I thought Scientia was lying about the whole indigenous thing …” 

“Perhaps not. I’ve never seen a Niff so fair. He can’t be Gralean...”

“How old are you, Prompto?” One of the men suddenly asked, his voice commanding and raised to silence his fellow councilmembers. The others quieted down immediately. Apparently this councilmember had clout amongst the others. 

It took a moment for the omega to reply. Prompto was still in shock at how easily the men discussed him like an object. Like he wasn’t standing there listening to their every word. It reminded him of his master, but instead of one person treating him like he was deaf, it was a group. It was unnerving, and yet, Prompto was simply happy they weren't being lewd.

Yet. 

“I’m twenty...I think…” Prompto offered, unable to prevent the feeling of shame that shrouded him for not knowing his true age. It was hard being unable to recall such important things. All he had was his first name. It made him feel like a half-person, so very different from everyone else with a surname and birthdate. 

“You’re quite a bit younger than His Majesty.” The man continued. “Does that bother you?”

“No.” Prompto immediately supplied. “No, I love him very much.” 

“Really? After only six months?” The man added. His voice was genuinely curious and held no sign of mockery. 

“Yes.” Was Prompto’s firm reply. He felt no need to prove nor explain his love for the King. These men had no idea what kind of emotional hell he’d been through. After twelve years alone, Prompto couldn’t blame himself for falling so hard and so quickly. And he didn’t regret it, and never would. 

“I see.” The man murmured, apparently finished with his line of questioning. To Prompto’s dismay, another man decided to take his place with his own questions. 

“Have you considered the cause you’ll take up as Consort, Prompto?” A short councilman asked as Prompto fiddled with his fingers. The question was confusing, and it took Prompto a moment to understand what he was asking. 

His cause. Ignis had explained to him weeks ago that Noctis’s mother took up a cause after becoming Consort. Hers was addressing poverty in disadvantaged communities. The council had clearly stated in the contract that Prompto would have similar duties as the late Queen, and that included fighting for a specific cause. Prompto had first been intimidated by the thought, as he didn’t believe he was skilled enough to be of any use to the Crown. But Ignis had insisted on him brainstorming possible causes he could stand for. Things that made him feel passionate and sparked a fire within him. Prompto had recently settled on something, but he doubted the council would find it meaningful. 

“Um…” He started, trying to figure out the best way to present his passion. “I really love nature and photography. I spend a lot of time outside capturing plants and animals. I...I noticed that while Insomnia is heavily documented in history books and galleries, the rest of Lucis isn’t. Especially Cleigne and Duscae. I want to work on documenting the country in photos, I think it would be really beneficial for Insomnians to see the rest of their country’s beauty…”

Prompto forced himself to stop there. His natural reaction to being put on the spot was to ramble, but he doubted the council cared to listen about his photography. He hoped his words were enough to satisfy the councilman who asked the question, and he was relieved when he didn’t press further. 

“Hmm.” Was the old man’s simple and ambiguous response. Prompto didn’t know if he approved or disapproved of his cause. Maybe that was a good thing...

“You speak perfect Luciian, can you speak Niffesh?” Another councilman, this one being the owner of the second subdued scent, voiced his question out of nowhere. 

Niffesh was the language of Gralea, and Prompto couldn’t recall hearing it spoken before. Relations were so tense with Niflheim that the media declined speaking about the dictator led nation, nor aired clips that featured Niffs of any kind. It was widely known that most Niflheimian’s spoke both Niffesh and Luciian, but their native language was secretive and used only amongst fellow Graleans. Very few outsiders mastered the Niffesh language, as it was far more complex than Luciian. 

“No, I don’t think so…” The omega mumbled. Ignis had told him he spoke a dialect called Nimahelf, not Niffesh. And even then, Prompto couldn’t recall much of his old language.

The omega thought his answer would put an end to the question, but the councilman persisted. When he spoke again, it was in a foreign tongue that startled his fellow councilmen. The alphas’ eyes nearly bulged out of their heads as they turned to gape at the councilman.

“Hibus! You speak Niffesh, what in Bahamut’s name?!”

“You never mentioned this skill, councilman. That’s very deceptive of you…”

“I knew you were a poor choice for the council, but this is ludicrous…”

“Oh hush, for Shiva’s sake. I speak very little. I taught myself while in Gralean captivity.”

“Still you must-”

“Silence, Celsi.” The councilman, Hibus, snapped at the red-faced man who continued to press the issue. Prompto watched the whole conversation in a daze. He could care less about the mens’ small argument. No, he was only concerned with one thing. 

Why the hell could he understand those foreign words? I didn’t make sense. It felt like the first time he’d heard the language, and yet he could understand the sentences clearly. He was more than familiar with the language. He _knew_ it. 

“Prompto? Do you understand my words?” The councilman prodded the omega who had a look of pure shock written across his face. 

“Uh…” Prompto started, eyelids blinking rapidly. He needed to lie down. “You said...the Niflheim wilderness is full of behemoths that sire their young in the summer instead of spring, because winter in Niflheim lasts forever.” 

Hibus nodded, eyes surprised and seemingly intrigued by the sudden development. He rattled off another sentence that Prompto answered correctly. Then another. And another. Each time the omega translated his words perfectly, even the difficult words that very few Lucians had ever heard. After completing his seventh translation, the councilman murmured under his breath. 

“Goodness, this might come in handy....”

“I agree, do you know how useful a fluent Niffesh speaker would be to the Crown? It’s so hard to find immigrants willing to translate it…” Another voiced from the back. 

“...this is quite the development…” 

“Who would’ve guessed the King’s wh-...I mean omega, had this ability all along?”

“Should we reflect on the contract requirements again…?”

“Maybe so...we might need to add a few provisions…”

Prompto glanced around nervously, not entirely sure of their motives. At this point, he didn’t care. The men were staring at him with immense interest and curiosity, and Prompto was nearing the end of his rope. He could only handle so much attention from strangers, and he’d had his fill today. The need to disappear grew stronger as their gazes and conversation centered on him. They were speaking rapidly amongst each other about positions the omega could possibly fill in the Citadel and how they could best make use of his rare ability. Prompto frankly didn’t care that they were treating him like a tool they could use, he just wanted out. He wanted to get away and cower in his nest. His anxiety, ever-present heat and lack of his alphas security was making him feel faint and nauseous.

And so he decided he was done. He’d bared his neck and answered their questions. He couldn’t provide anything else. Taking two steps backwards, Prompto made to turn around. 

He never completed his turn. 

All of a sudden, the wind was knocked out of him as he was lifted into the air. His eyes widened as he saw his feet dangling above the ground, no longer safe and secure. The change in position was so unexpected that a shriek of distress escaped his lips as he tried to comprehend what was happening. 

One second he was staring at a pack of strange, intimidating alphas, the next he was held close to a familiar chest and being carried back inside the chambers. The omega didn’t realize what had occurred until Gladio safely deposited him on the couch. The alpha looked frantic and distressed, and his hands traced Prompto’s body looking for signs of injury or assault. In the distance the omega could hear Noctis screaming like a wild coeurl at the council, and no doubt Ignis was right behind him trying to reel his furious King in.

Prompto took it all in silently. 

“Prom? Are you okay? They didn’t touch you, did they?” The omega heard Gladio’s desperate words echo somewhere in his mind. He felt himself shake his head no, before asking softly if the Shield could take him to his nest. And his alpha did, carefully picking him back up and moving towards his little room. All the while Prompto heard the King’s curse words and threats of disembowelment bouncing off the halls of the chambers. For a brief moment, he wondered if he’d made things worse by entertaining the council’s request. 

But did he regret it? Not really. It went better than he’d imagined. While the whole affair was intimidating and anxiety provoking, the alternative was cause for despair. And while Prompto currently felt nauseous after enduring so much stress, he also felt a tingle of pride. Because it was his choice to meet the council, and his choice to answer their questions, and his choice to disregard his alphas’ opinions and choose the option he believed was best for himself. 

Self-confidence was a new and confusing feeling for the omega...but he liked the way it felt.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware, this chapter is all info-dump. Some of the info in this chapter has been briefly mentioned in past chapters, so I hope this isn’t too repetitive. To properly introduce future plot lines, this chapter is necessary for understanding the characters’ emotional reactions and motives.  
> Unfortunately, my world building requires a lot of text, and to dump all of this information in one chapter would be overwhelming. So I’ve broken it up into many different chapters. However, I personally dislike info-dump chapters, so I understand if it drives other people nuts. Bear with me, please.
> 
> ***chapter warning***: this chapter features a brief mention of racism. It also features an archaic and derogatory term, which is indicated in quotation marks. Please be warned.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. :)

_Prompto loved blizzards. Unlike everyone else in his tribe, the omega child lived for the days he was stuck in his home waiting out a storm. It wasn’t that he enjoyed being cooped up for days on end, it was simply that blizzards meant his whole family was together. It was a rare occurrence, because as Prompto grew, his interactions with the majority of his family lessened._

_Prompto was the baby of the family, born eleven years after his older brothers. The omega was an unplanned child; a pleasant surprise conceived after too much wine and romance during the winter feast. Although born long after his parents deemed their family complete, Prompto was the heart and soul of his mother and father. By the time he could walk, his brothers all held positions in the tribe and spent most of their time outside of the family home. This meant that while having five siblings, Prompto was raised like an only child. And while the omega loved being the center of his mother’s world, he often got lonely being the only child at home and missed his beloved father. So whenever the telltale signs of a coming storm appeared in the sky, Prompto would excitedly bounce around his home as he awaited his family’s inevitable return from their posts. And one by one they would trickle in, some happier than others._

_Prompto’s favorite brother, the second born, always arrived home first. Baylastar was a lazy alpha that detested work of any kind. Strikingly beautiful and charming, the alpha was popular amongst the tribal women and preferred to be surrounded by a gaggle of ladies then in ranks with his fellow guardsmen. But despite being shiftless and vain, Baylastar was a kind person and lovingly doted on his baby brother. He was Prompto’s favorite sibling simply because he paid attention to him unlike the others. Baylastar didn’t treat him like an annoying baby, instead Prompto was his “little partner.” The alpha enjoyed being around his younger brother, whether it was playing dolls with him, helping him with firearm practice, or simply running around the village with the squealing omega perched on his shoulders. Prompto lived for the days he was nearby._

_Following Baylastar were the triplets. All three were identical in appearance and personality, and never were they separated from one another. They could be considered carbon copies of Prompto’s father; extremely tall and muscled, with the same baby blue eyes and dirty blond hair. They didn’t often interact with Prompto, but when they did, it was usually to shoo him away. Prompto preferred to leave the moody teenagers alone._

_His eldest brother would appear last, usually walking right beside his father. Kel was his father’s right-hand man, and it was rare that Prompto saw one without the other. His eldest brother was an ideal alpha; loyal, brave, extremely skilled in weaponry and exhibited excellent leadership skills. He was his father’s heir, and rightfully so. Due to the alpha’s numerous tribal duties, Prompto rarely spent time with his eldest brother. But when he did, the alpha always treated him kindly._

_And then there was Prompto’s father. While the child’s mother would always hold the most important place in his heart, his father was a close second. Prompto adored the giant of a man, and whenever he was home the omega felt completely content in life. Umbra was a frightening figure in battle, but at home he was tender. On days he stayed the night, Prompto often wiggled his way between his parents in bed and plopped himself upon his father’s broad form. Much to their frustration. But there was just something so comforting about sleeping atop his father’s strong chest…_

_It was against that chest Prompto currently found himself, sitting in the massive man’s lap as his father held a card in front of them. As the blizzard raged outside, Prompto was warm and cozy as he focused on his language studies. Today he was learning new material, and it wasn’t coming easily. Furrowing his eyebrows, the child attempted to translate the sentence written on the card in front of him._

_“The falxfang migrate to the east in Octobris?” The omega asked hopefully. The sentence on the card was a difficult one, and Prompto knew he’d made a mistake when he felt his father shake his head no._

_“You’re close. It’s “the falxfang migrate to the ‘west’ in Octobris”.” His father’s deep voice rumbled from behind him. Prompto pouted in frustration. Close wasn’t good enough, he still got it wrong. The child watched mournfully as his father placed the card by his side. Currently Prompto had fifteen correct cards, and his father held seven incorrect ones._

_“What about this one, Prompida?” His father gestured as he picked up the next card. Prompto smiled when he could immediately translate the sentence on the familiar card. His father had written the card a year before when Prompto was struggling in his lessons. The omega had started crying after several failed translations, and in an attempt to cheer him up his father wrote several humorous sentences for the omega to learn. Although now well advanced in his studies, Prompto still snuck the old cards into his father’s stack to increase the number of cards he “won.”_

_“Prompto of Argen shoots firearms better than his father, Umbra of Argen.” The omega child read before tacking on his own critique of his father’s mediocre shooting skills. “It’s true, you never hit the bullseye, Fadhor.”_

_The omega felt his father’s chest vibrate with laughter, and the child turned to smile up at his father. Prompto never tired of staring at his father’s sky-blue eyes. They always held affection for Prompto. Even when the omega got into trouble or threw bratty tantrums, the alpha’s eyes remained fond and full of love for his youngest._

_“Why do you insist on teaching him that filthy language?”_

_Prompto jumped at the cold interruption and glanced over to where one of the triplets was sharpening the blade of his polearm. All three of the triplets where cleaning their weapons. Two of them were talking amongst themselves, but the third was glaring daggers at his father. His eyes were full of frustration and irritation, and Prompto cowered back against his parent in response to the hostile gaze. The fierce and imposing triplets could be downright frightening when angry._

_“I have my reasons, Jochi.” His father replied. His voice was calm but Prompto could hear the edge in his tone. The triplets had been aggravating his father lately, as they were reckless in battle and mean with their mouths. His mother waved off their poor conduct as a symptom of teenage hormones, but Umbra had no patience for their bad behavior. In his father’s strict opinion, seventeen-year-olds were old enough to know better. And he should know, the chieftain had a baby and another on the way by seventeen._

_“I thought you hated the empire, Fadhor? Now you’re teaching the baby their garbage language.”_

_“Hey! I’m not a baby.” Prompto protested angrily. He was six. Babies were...under six. As was typical, his brother ignored his protest._

_“Being ignorant is unwise, Jochi. Prompto is already at a disadvantage...I won’t allow him to live without tools to protect himself. He will need to speak Niffesh someday…”_

_“When is someday? Is that before or after he’s dead from the Niff attack?”_

_Prompto startled at his brother’s words and looked nervously up at his father. He’d heard whispers about an attack. The elders talked about it in hushed tones. His brothers fought about it when on guard duty. His parents whispered about it in the dead of night. They were hiding something, and it scared the omega._

_“Be silent, you insolent child.” Prompto’s father growled while protectively pulling his youngest closer to his chest. Prompto shuddered as a wave of intense pheromones flooded the room. Everyone in proximity stopped their activities and fell silent in response to the all-powerful scent. The triplet who’d enraged Umbra immediately deferred to his father’s dominance and shut his mouth without further word. No one dared speak to the angered alpha after such a display._

_Well, no one except Prompto. The omega was immune to his father’s anger, as it was never directed at him. Prompto was Umbra’s pride and joy, his baby. The alpha only ever became stern with his youngest, never angry._

_“Dah?” Prompto questioned quietly as he gently shook his father’s forearm. “Are we gonna die?”_

_“Hush, Prompida. Nothing’s happening.” His father comforted with a gentle kiss to the omega’s hair. But his reassurance didn’t comfort the small child. His father avoided answering his question, and the omega could hear pain in his voice. But as usual, Umbra wouldn’t allow his child to dwell on sad things. Instead he picked up the next card in the stack._

_“Let’s move on to the next one…”_

\--

Prompto woke to pink light filtering through his blinds. The chambers were silent, and Prompto was warm and well-rested under a pile of blankets. He was in his nest, the closet door cracked slightly to allow air to circulate. Sitting up, the omega noticed several new additions to his bed. There were four blankets that stood out amongst his intricate nest. Prompto knew each and every pillow, blanket, t-shirt and scarf that lined his safe spot. He always knew when his bed had been altered. 

One of his alphas must have tucked him in and added a few blankets to keep him warm. 

That was very sweet of them. 

The omega debated rising, as his nest felt heavenly in that moment. But, it was clearly evening. If his memory served him right, his meeting with the council occurred early in the morning. That meant Prompto had slept the majority of the day away. Spending any more time in bed would be wasteful. With his mind made up, the omega clambered out of his nest and exited the room. 

The halls were eerily quiet as Prompto sniffed out his alphas. All three were in different areas of the chambers, and Prompto headed towards the closest scent first. Heading down the main hall to the master bedroom, the omega tiptoed into the darkened room. 

Noctis lay splayed out on the bed, dead asleep. The poor King looked wrecked and exhausted. On the bedside table, a bottle of headache medication and a glass of water lay beside his phone which was playing a soft melody. A surge of guilt consumed the omega as he observed the royal. He couldn’t help feeling responsible for the King’s unfortunate state. Noctis had been livid after finding Prompto outside with the council, and while Prompto didn’t regret his choice, he still hated to upset his alphas. For a moment the omega considered waking the royal to apologize, but Noctis’s tired features halted that train of thought. It wouldn’t be right to wake him from his sleep. He looked like crap, and Prompto wouldn’t add to his stress.

After quietly shutting the door, the omega made his way towards the next scent. Ignis was located somewhere in the guest wing of the chambers, an area Prompto rarely visited. The omega followed several winding halls until he reached one of the many guest bedrooms. Poking his head inside, he found the advisor in a similar state as his King. Asleep with a bottle of medication and water beside him. Since Ignis rarely took naps, Prompto knew that he must be exhausted. In addition, he was sleeping through dinner-prep time, something that he detested doing. It was clear that the advisor needed his sleep just like the King, so Prompto left him in peace as well. 

Seeing as two of his alphas were decommissioned, Prompto expected to find Gladio in a similar state. Instead, he found the alpha humming to himself while preparing a roast in the kitchen. Prompto watched him quietly from the door. The Shield looked comfortable and experienced, his hands skillfully chopping a variety of vegetables which he arranged around the roast. Prompto had never seen the Shield cook and assumed he couldn’t. This was a strange but enticing revelation. There was something deeply alluring about a man so masculine being capable in the kitchen. Prompto liked it. 

“Glads, you can cook?” Prompto asked, finally breaking his silence to approach the Shield. The alpha looked up at him and nodded with a smile. Prompto watched as he quickly dried his hands on a dishtowel before plucking the blond up and settling him on a counter. From this position, Prompto could stare directly into his tall lover’s eyes. To his delight, Gladio made no move to return to his cooking, instead he pushed himself between the omega’s legs and tucked his head into the crook of the blond’s neck. 

“My Mama taught me, before she passed. I always cooked for Dad and Iris.” The alpha supplied as he nosed the omega’s neck. To the Shield’s relief, the hint of the councils’ mingled scent had finally disappeared from his blond’s aura. The alpha would never tell anyone this, but he’d discreetly sprayed the omega with air freshener after he fell asleep. Just the tiniest hint of a foreign alpha on his sweet omega’s skin was enough to drive the Shield mad. Prompto should only smell of him and husbands. Not those crusty old men. 

“It smells amazing.” Prompto complimented as he took in the roast. The meat was partially done cooking, and Gladio was adding the vegetables to cook for the final half of the cooking time. While Prompto distractedly salivated over the meal, Gladio lavished his soft skin with affection. The need to keep him close was all-encompassing. Especially after the nightmare encounter with the council. Gladio still cringed at the thought of Prompto out there; in fucking heat and without any protection.

Prompto would never know how distraught his alphas became upon noticing his absence that morning. Heat did funny things to alphas, one of the main annoyances being negative impacts on common sense. After fighting heatedly for a half-hour, the alphas finally came to an agreement on how to address the council. Ignis’s choice to present him to the councilmembers was the best solution, and after releasing his rage, Noctis eventually submitted to him. They decided that Prompto would be presented quickly with his alphas flanking each side of him. Prompto wouldn’t be facing the pack alone, and they could only pray that the council respected him with their eyes and words. But when they turned to ask Prompto for his opinion and consent, the omega was missing. 

Prompto had boldly made his own decision and was outside alone with the council. Their small omega, still suffering in heat, was outside facing a lion’s den of uncaring and possibly perverse alphas. A myriad of horrific images flashed through their minds as they raced towards the door. Prompto could be in distress. The men could’ve assaulted him while his alphas were foolishly arguing. He was a lone omega against twelve arrogant alphas. Yes, the men were old, but Prompto was outnumbered and helpless without his weapons. 

As soon as the door flung open, Gladio grabbed his omega and rushed him into the safety of the chambers. The whole time he was carrying the blond, the alpha’s hands searched for signs of injury. His omega appeared to be in shock, and the Shield’s heart hammered in fear as he considered the possible reasons for his omega’s state. It was only later, once Prompto was safely in his nest, that Gladio discovered the true reason for the blond’s dazed behavior. The omega could apparently speak Niffesh, and the discovery had both startled and frightened him. 

Gladio nearly sobbed in relief when Prompto adamantly denied he’d been touched. Rheas had shaken his hand, and that was it. The omega hadn’t been sexually assaulted. No one leered or verbally abused him. He hadn’t been degraded outside of being openly discussed like an object. He’d simply answered a few questions while simultaneously stunning the council into uncharacteristic silence. 

He was okay. 

After both Ignis and Noctis verified Prompto’s wellbeing for themselves, Gladio gently pushed his husbands out of the omega’s nesting room. His intent was to separate the two and get them to rest. Although eventually coming to an agreement on their decision, both of the men were still angry at one another. Ignis was hurt by the insults Noctis had carelessly thrown his way, and the King was upset by Ignis’s insinuation that he was too brash and a poor decision maker. Gladio himself had recoiled at some of the insults flying between the two, and he knew that once they slept off their rage both would be terribly remorseful and ashamed of their behavior. Knowing his husbands, they’d kiss and make-up by the morning. 

After ensuring Prompto was resting, Gladio set to work putting his emotionally exhausted husbands to bed. He situated Noctis in the master bedroom, as the King didn’t sleep well in the guest beds. He forced the grumpy royal to swallow a few headache pain pills before turning on the royal’s phone to his sleep playlist. By the time Gladio shut the door, the King was asleep. 

Getting Ignis to rest was difficult. After leaving his King, Gladio found the workaholic meticulously dusting the already spotless living room. Ignis cleaned when he was stressed, and Gladio knew he was only trying to calm himself down. However, what the advisor really needed was rest. After two days of tending to his suffering omega, he’d woken early to answer emails about the gala incident, painstakingly written a press release, and fought like a pissed chickatrice with his husbands. On top of all that, his beloved omega disappeared and nearly gave him a heart attack. He was tired. Ignis initially declined Gladio’s invitation for a nap, but when the Shield continued to press the matter, he finally gave in and followed his husband to one of the guest bedrooms. Like Noctis, Gladio made Ignis take some medication for his tension headache before tucking the exhausted man in bed.

Gladio assumed his lovers would sleep for a few hours. Not the whole day. But then again, they’d almost screamed themselves into a coma. Especially Noctis...Gladio had been raised alongside the man, and yet he’d never seen the royal so angry The Shield knew his reaction to the council wasn’t based solely on the day’s events. It was a build-up of unrelenting stress that caused him to let loose so openly and uncontrolled. He was fed up, and Gladio couldn’t blame him. 

After going for a run, answering some work emails and chatting with Cor, Gladio figured he’d start on dinner. It was unnerving how quiet the chambers were, so distracting himself was necessary. Halfway through cooking, Gladio was relieved to see Prompto lingering around the kitchen entrance. He was a lovely distraction, sweet and pleasant as always. But the Shield could sense a hint of unease in his aura. The omega was ruminating over something, and the alpha hoped his lover would open up about his feelings. 

And as if he could read the Shield’s mind, Prompto did. 

“Gladio...are you mad about what...what I did?” 

Gladio paused his kissing at the whisper of a question. He had a feeling Prompto would ask such a thing. The omega hated upsetting others, and he couldn’t bear the thought of his alphas being displeased with him. Even now, after making a decision he was clearly entitled to make, he was still worried about his lovers’ opinions. It was sweet, but also disheartening. Prompto should be able to make his own decisions without feeling guilt for doing so. 

“No. I’m proud of you, Prom.” Gladio replied as he pulled back from the blond’s neck. Locking eyes with the omega, the Shield could see the insecurity reflected in his eyes. It was so strange how Prompto fluctuated between bursts of confidence and chronic low self-esteem. Some days he handled himself like a proud and independent omega, other days he doubted himself so badly that he’d hardly speak. Finding balance was an ongoing struggle with Prompto. But time and patience were the only cure for such deep emotional issues. 

“Noctis seemed angry…” Prompto continued, recalling the way the King verbally lashed the council after Gladio grabbed him away. Looking back, Prompto realized that his King wasn’t just angry. His voice was filled with hurt and frustration. Prompto wanted to know why...

The Shield heard his omega’s unspoken request loud and clear. Prompto looked at him with questioning eyes, evidently waiting for his alpha to explain Noctis’s meltdown with the council. And Gladio would appease him. Based on the way the council reacted to Prompto, the omega would likely be meeting them again in the near future. It was only fair that his lover understand the difficult relationship the King had with the Crown Council. He needed to know what he was getting into. 

Deep down, Gladio worried about his omega’s future with the council. The members now knew of his language skills and they were intrinsically manipulative and used people without remorse. They saw something they could gain with Prompto, he was someone they could use for their own personal benefit. Knowing their ruthless history, the Shield worried for the omega’s future in the Citadel. But now wasn’t the time for brooding, he had history to explain. 

Gladio patted the omega’s knee before turning away to place the roast back in the oven. The King’s complicated past was never a short and simple conversation. Dinner should at least be cooking while he explained the intricacies of the King’s relationship with the council. It was a doozy...

Prompto waited quietly for his alpha to finish up, before the Shield lifted him down and urged him towards the living room. They settled together on one couch, Prompto happily taking his beloved ‘little spoon’ position. The Shield made sure his omega was comfortable, even draping a throw blanket over the blond before wrapping an arm around him. 

“Noct _is_ angry, but not at you.” Gladio started as he repetitively ran a hand through the omega’s wild locks. He still marveled at the way Prompto’s hair naturally fell. Like a cute chocobo butt, his hair refused to be tamed. Ignis had attempted styling his hair once, but the project was a catastrophic failure. Prompto’s hair resisted even the strongest of gels and hairspray. His locks were born to be wild, and Gladio adored his omega’s untamed mane. 

The room was quiet as Gladio gently caressed his lover. Speaking about the council was frustrating and depressing, as the elderly men had wronged the King and his Consorts in so many ways. But as much as Gladio preferred to distract himself with his omega’s lovely features, the blond was looking up at him with questions written across his face. Prompto wanted him to continue, so Gladio reluctantly pulled his focus away from those fair locks and back to his conversation. 

“I think today pushed Noctis over the edge. The council has been harassing him since he was a little kid…” Gladio started. 

Delving into a little history, the Shield began explaining Noctis’s tumultuous past with the Crown Council. After the late Queen’s sudden death, it was no secret that King Regis was near suicidal with grief. The whole Citadel knew that the King struggled to get out of bed each morning. Some afternoons the staff would find him curled under the covers and sobbing, his tiny son tucked safely to his chest. He lost his appetite, instead surviving on coffee and toast. He attended meetings, but his mind couldn’t focus on the material presented. His desk was stacked high with documents he couldn’t find the willpower to read. The King wasn’t living, he was existing. And the country was suffering because of it. 

The council knew of the King’s depression but held no sympathy for the grieving royal. Instead of helping the broken man heal, they actively sought ways to wrangle political control from the weakened monarch. 

For years after the Queen’s death, the only reason Regis kept living was for his son. And while he tried his hardest to be a devoted and involved father, depression was a heartless monster. Unwilling to relinquish his son to full-time nannies, the distressed King asked his dearest friend for help. Clarus and his wife took the baby Prince home to their manor, and Noctis was cared for solely by the Shield’s nurturing spouse. During his toddler years, the Prince was raised like a second child in the Amicitia home. His father would visit him on weekends, expending what little energy he had on building a relationship with his motherless baby. It was a secret arrangement, and only a few trusted staff were aware of the Prince’s absence in the Citadel. 

But eventually, a rogue servant leaked the news to the Crown Council. And as expected, they were outraged. It was unheard of for a Crown Prince to live outside of the Citadel, especially so young. In addition, the council had strong negative feelings about the woman raising the young royal. When Clarus married the Altissian woman, the noble elite turned their noses up at his choice of mate. She was a low-ranking, foreign noble from a minority race, one that traditionally held little power in Lucis. The council themselves found it disgraceful for the future heir of Lucis to be raised by a commoner race, especially alongside her “half-breed” son. Gladiolus was a high-ranking noble-born child through his father, but his biracial heritage was cause for much scorn. He was good enough to die for the future King, but not worthy enough to be raised alongside him like they were brothers. 

While the council outwardly expressed concern over the Prince’s living situation, secretly they reveled in the convenient turn of events. With the King unable to care for his son and refusing the assistance of hired caretakers, the council could successfully argue that the young Prince was being neglected. Although happy and healthy in the Amicita manor, the child was being raised outside of the strict environment a Crown Prince needed to grow in. In the council’s opinion, the child was not receiving an upbringing fitting of a royal heir. But as was usual, the men had ulterior intentions hidden behind their feigned concern. What they really wanted was control over the young Prince’s impressionable mind, nothing more nothing less. 

Seizing their chance to politically influence the next line of Lucis, the council filed for emergency guardianship of the young Prince. They reasoned with the courts that the King simply wasn’t capable of properly raising his child. The Prince needed a solid upbringing in the Citadel to prepare him for his future duties as King. But although the council appeared genuinely concerned, those close to the issue knew of their true motives. By gaining control of the young Prince’s upbringing, the council could effectively mold the innocent child into what they deemed a “proper” King. A sound traditionalist like his late grandfather. 

After many intense and emotional court appearances, the Crown Court ruled to allow the King a probationary period with his son. The royal would need to personally raise the young Prince in the Citadel, or hire a team of professional retainers to care for him. In addition, the royal would need to prove his capability to rule, or else the council would take temporary control of Crown decisions while the King recovered from his mental illness. The King had a year to prove he was of sound mind to raise his child and rule effectively. 

But depression couldn’t be turned off like a light switch. Regis considered letting others raise his child, but based on his own lonely upbringing, he couldn’t allow his child to suffer without the love of his only parent. And so gathering what little strength he had, he forced himself to personally care for the tiny tot. Raising his son was all he could manage at the time, and even then he relied on help from his Shield. It was a normal occurrence to find Clarus helping Regis with parenthood duties. The more experienced Shield would assist with disciplining the bratty child, helping him learn to read and putting him to bed. But as for running his country, the King simply couldn’t handle the enormity of his responsibilities. He knew he wasn’t capable of making well-informed decisions that would affect millions of lives. And so once again, he turned to his closest friend. 

Clarus’s illegal running of the country was the most guarded secret in the Citadel. Only a select few knew of the Shield’s activities, and they would take their knowledge to the grave with them. While Regis focused on caring for his son, his loyal Shield quietly handled his kingly duties. On a daily basis, the Shield studied stacks of proposals, decided on their outcome, and presented them to Regis to sign. Numerous laws and policies were created and enacted by the Shield, often without input from the King. The invasion of Niflheim to liberate Accordo was at Clarus’s command. And it was Clarus’s choice to rapidly enact government programs to improve the quality of life for the city’s omegan population. 

The only duties Regis maintained were giving speeches (of which Clarus wrote) and conducting council meetings (of which Clarus jointly headed). This arrangement lasted for three years until Regis felt sane enough to handle the burden of being King once more. As for the young Prince’s custody, the Crown Court dismissed the council’s claim after the King’s probationary period ended. And while many hoped the council would accept their defeat with grace, the bitterness of their court loss only increased their hostility. 

As Noctis grew, the council’s effect on his life remained constant. Regis never fully recovered from his grief, and the council lived to make his life difficult. Noctis was forced to watch his father age rapidly under the stress he endured. It soon became apparent that Noctis would become Lucis’s youngest ruling monarch. By the time Noctis turned eighteen, Regis was emotionally depleted. Everyone knew he wouldn’t live much longer, and even then, the council continued their campaign of hate against the tired royal. When Noctis asked his father for permission to marry his retainers, the King immediately granted his request. The monarch knew his time was limited, and his greatest fear was to leave his only child alone, with nobody to love and care for him. Being able to see Noctis marry for love was all he could hope for. 

But then the council rejected the Prince’s marriage request. A Crown Prince marrying his male, alpha retainers was absurd and morally corrupt in the eyes of the traditionalists. In addition, several of the councilmen had daughters they hoped Noctis would mate. A conservative queen could influence her husband, and being a consort, she would have certain political powers awarded to her. But Noctis never showed interest in their daughters. At balls and holiday parties, the young Prince would shy away from them, instead choosing to mingle with the Kingsglaive and staff. The councilmen found his blatant disregard for their daughters insulting, so when presented with his engagement request, they immediately (and gleefully) denied it. 

But the King wouldn’t stand for their actions. While Regis had long stopped fighting against the relentless council, his son’s jeopardized happiness spurred a fire within him. And so he fought against their rejection, and simply wouldn’t submit despite the many hurdles he faced. 

The fight for Noctis’s marriage was a cruel battle. Fought under the eyes of the judgmental press and public, it was the hottest drama of the year. The majority of the public weren’t bothered by the strange union, but that didn’t stop them from discussing the “scandalous” details leaked by the council. To further the Prince’s humiliation, the councilmen openly discussed the marriage battle amongst their fellow nobles at high society events. They’d ridicule the Prince’s choice of mates, often cruelly mocking Ignis’s humble background and Gladio’s mixed race. Their sole intention was to force the Prince into dropping his pursuits, and by publicly demeaning his retainers, they assumed the royal would cancel his request for the sake of his lovers. 

But he didn’t. Instead, his father continued to search for loopholes while relentlessly hounding the council to submit. After some time, the public became angry about the situation. At first the gossip was juicy and interesting, but as the months progressed, the populace began to feel strong sympathy for the young Prince. He was clearly in love, and the citizens couldn’t fault him for simply loving two alphas. With the public’s increased scrutiny, the council came under pressure to relent. Their public images in peril, the men decided that it was in their best interests to allow the Prince his choice of mates. But they continued to deny his request for marriage. 

It took further infighting and public protest before they reluctantly approved the Prince’s Shield for marriage. However, they steadfastly resisted allowing the young Scientia the same title. Outside of his commoner status, they had no legitimate reason to deny the Prince’s advisor. They simply disliked the poised and proud Tenebraean. He was a threat. Highly intelligent and skilled in both negotiation and political strategy, the advisor was already making his mark on the political scene. Granting him status as a Consort would only give him more power. They almost succeeded in their attempts to bar the advisor, as the man himself attempted to end his relationship with the future monarch in order to bring peace to his tortured Prince. But out of nowhere, on a cold and rainy day. the council yielded and allowed the union. Why? Noctis and his husbands would never know. They’d heard whispers amongst the nobility about a major scandal within the council, and based on this information, they assumed that Regis had dirt on the men and forced their hand. 

Whatever it may be, after several years of exhausting infighting they were finally allowed their union. And six weeks after Ignis was officially named Second Consort, Regis passed away leaving his throne to his son. It was wishful thinking that the council might treat the young King with kindness and sympathy. Especially having lost his father so young and burdened with running a country at age twenty-one. Surely they would show some measure of compassion for their grieving Prince turned King?

They didn’t. 

Noctis had been fighting them tooth and nail ever since his coronation. Although older and not as militant as they used to be, the council still held strongly to their core beliefs and that meant hounding and resisting the liberal King in everything he did. And so the saga continues…

As Gladio summarized his foray into Noctis’s complicated history, Prompto gained an understanding of why the King was so angry that morning. The council had been harassing him and his loved ones for years. Prompto knew Noctis didn’t have many friends and family. A person of his status couldn’t. It wasn’t wise for a monarch to get close to people for security reasons. Plus, most people’s reasons for befriending royalty were usually disingenuous. Thus, Prompto knew the King truly only had a few people he cherished in life. 

And the council had fucked with each and every one of them. 

They’d tried to steal Noctis away from his father when the poor man was suffering a mental breakdown. They’d harassed the late King into an early grave, which in turn took Gladio’s father shortly after. They’d made Noctis’s life miserable by openly demeaning his choice of mates in public. They’d nearly chased Ignis away from his lovers; almost succeeding in taking the royal’s constant companion and ruining the bond he’d had since childhood. And now they were messing with Prompto.

The omega could understand his rage. 

Gladio sighed with relief as he wrapped up his story. Thinking about the past always made him angry, but he didn’t regret the hell they’d been through. The shit he’d endured with his husbands built character, and being royalty required patience and determination. But even the strongest of people crack. Pushed too far, even the toughest of individuals reached their breaking point. 

And Noctis definitely reached his that morning. 

“You made the right choice, Prom. It was the only reasonable option, and Noct knows it. I think he’s tired of submitting to the council’s wishes and was resisting out of anger.” Gladio said as he moved from stroking blond locks to running his hand along the length of the omega’s body. The pretty blond hummed in response, obviously deep in thought. 

“They...they’re really weird old men…” Prompto eventually mumbled, recalling the way the alphas stared at him. Outside of the two younger councilmen, the majority of the members came off as cold and uncaring. And based on what the Shield had just told him, they _were_. 

Gladio laughed at his observation. Prompto was such a sweetheart. Even when talking negatively about others, he was still kind with his words. And while the alpha found his manners ridiculously endearing, he also loved it when the blond cussed...which to Ignis’s dismay was becoming a regular occurrence. Noctis and Gladio were terrible role models. 

“‘Weird’ is too nice a label for them.” The Shield said as he leaned down to place a series of kisses atop the omega’s head. “Fuckwads is what they are…”

Prompto giggled at the label. He knew it was rude to name-call others, but after learning of the men’s ways, he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

“I like ‘constipated assholes’ better.” The omega added after some thought. The old men were so damn uptight and angry looking. They looked like they were clogged. 

“What about fucklords? That kinda works given their titles…” The Shield suggested. He declined to mention that he’d once explicitly spewed the word at Celsi during a heated argument. It wasn’t his proudest moment, but the old man’s mortified expression was deeply satisfying. 

“Or slack-jawed, shit-spewing megadouches.” Prompto quickly added. Yes, that was a perfectly accurate description for the wretched council. Well except Rheas...he seemed nice. 

Gladio barked out a laugh at the atrocious, yet creative insult. “Prom, what the hell?” 

“Hey, you know it works…” Prompto insisted as he rolled within the Shield’s arms to face him. Glancing up at the alpha’s handsome face, Prompto flashed him an impish and self-assured grin. 

The little playful smile the omega displayed had the Shield suddenly at a loss for words. With all of his defenses dropped, low self-esteem banished for a brief moment, Gladio caught a glimpse of the confident Prompto that was slowly emerging from his shell. It was a painstakingly slow process, but each day, little by little, the omega chipped a small piece of shell away. What lay under the layers of self-doubt, self-denial and emotional pain, was a stunning omega. A lighthearted, sweet, funny and deeply loving person. A person that knew their worth, and displayed their wonderful qualities with pride. 

He was in there...he just wasn’t ready to come out yet. One day, someday, he would. 

“C’mere sunshine.” The Shield murmured as he pulled the omega up and over him to rest on his chest. Prompto eagerly accepted the more intimate position and quickly tucked his head under the alpha’s chin. When Gladio moved to lace their fingers together, Prompto accepted his hold with a blush of happiness and a flutter of butterflies in his chest. He was a sucker for small romantic gestures, and holding hands always made his inner omega purr in delight. 

“I know I already told you this, but I’m really proud of you, sweetheart. Going out there alone had to be frightening.” 

“It’s no big deal…” Prompto murmured, before realizing he’d said the statement out loud. Gladio tsked in response, obviously disagreeing with his sentiment. 

“Don’t discredit yourself. It _is_ a big deal.” Gladio insisted as he traced his hands up and down the expanse of Prompto’s back. As usual, he couldn’t resist pulling up the omega’s tank to reveal his freckled skin. Gods...he’d never grow tired of seeing those little blemishes. Like little sandy stars in a creamy vanilla sky… 

Prompto absorbed his alpha’s words while relaxing under his touch. Battling low self-esteem was an exhausting task. While initially feeling proud of himself that morning, his confidence never lasted for very long. The demons in his head, the ones with his masters’ voices, always attacked his happiness with self-deprecating and hateful words. The little voices harassed him by ridiculing his existence and comparing him to others. When Prompto felt good about himself, the demons relayed all of his physical and mental faults. When Prompto felt proud of an accomplishment, the demons reminded him that his successes were pathetic compared to the triumphs of others. These little voices rarely left him alone, and so it was terribly hard for Prompto to maintain positive thoughts about himself. 

But...he wouldn’t stop trying.

He wouldn’t stop chasing the elusive mindset that was self-confidence. He’d gotten a taste of it that morning, and it was amazing. Someday he would walk confidently without the fear of crashing later. Someday. 

“Hey, Prom?” Gladio questioned after several minutes of silence. For a moment he thought the omega had fallen asleep. But no, his eyes were open. He was just thinking deeply. 

“Yeah?”

“Can I ask why you went out there? What pushed you to do it?” The Shield would readily accept whatever answer the omega gave him, but he prayed it was for Prompto’s sake and not anyone else's. He hoped that Prompto made his decision for his own benefit.  


It took the omega a few moments to answer, and Gladio hoped he wasn’t being invasive by asking. He just really wanted to know what spurred Prompto’s decision. If Gladio were in his place, he likely wouldn’t have the guts to do the same. Not after the hell his omega endured in childhood. Thankfully, Prompto didn’t seem averse to answering his question, and simply sighed before for speaking.

“I’m tired of being labeled a whore, because I’m not. I don’t want to be ridiculed by the public.” Prompto started, staring blankly at the fireplace across the room. “But I went out mostly for our future babies. They don’t deserve to be judged because of my past…” 

Gladio blinked. He should’ve expected such a response, but it still caught him off-guard. 

Not once had Gladio or his husbands considered the impact such a scandal would have on their children. Such fallout on their offspring didn’t cross their minds. It wasn’t because they were cold or uncaring. It was simply that the children _didn’t exist_. They weren’t even thoughts at the moment. Building their family would come later; after Prompto settled into his life as a Consort. And even then, they would only consider getting pregnant after Prompto saw the world and tried everything he wanted 

But of course, Prompto would consider such a thing. True to his loving nature, the omega worried about his unborn children's welfare. Their happiness was important to him, and already he was doing his best to provide them a safe and loving environment to thrive in. He didn’t want his children enduring the same cruelty he suffered. He wanted better for them. He was maternal through and through, and that revelation warmed the Shield’s heart like nothing else. 

“You’ll be the best mama, Prom.” Gladio whispered into his omega’s ear. And he meant every word of it. Their future kids were so fortunate to have such a kind, selfless person as their mother. God knows, not all children were so blessed.

Prompto smiled at the heartfelt compliment. And like earlier, that little tickle of pride returned to tease him. He liked the feeling. He accepted the feeling. He hoped it would stay. He could only pray his demons would leave him in peace for a while. At least for the night.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading and commenting, love you guys! :)

Prompto’s heat followed a perfect cycle, and by the evening of day three all symptoms had disappeared. With his heat finished, the alphas were reluctantly forced to return to work. Having abruptly abandoned their duties to care for their omega, all three had unusually full schedules for the coming week. As the doctor ordered, Prompto would remain on bedrest for a week and a half to heal from his concussion. That meant that his days would be spent alone in the chambers, something that deeply bothered the anxious blond. 

The first day alone was so stressful that Prompto actually missed his etiquette lessons. Although instructor Bolster was overbearing and strict, the lessons successfully distracted him from his alphas’ absence. In addition, he missed his dance lessons and his budding friendship with the cheerful omega who followed him around. Finding it difficult to calm his anxiety, Prompto spent the day in his nest cuddling with his pets. The animals seemed to sense his poor mood, and they did their best to distract him from his overactive mind. Day two was more bearable. Prompto distracted himself with editing photos and painting, activities that helped him ease his emotional distress. Early in the afternoon, Gladio returned home unexpectedly and thus Prompto wasn’t left alone for too long. 

On the third day, Prompto browsed the internet out of boredom. He read news articles (many about the gala incident), watched animal videos, and researched a few painting techniques. All were moderately entertaining, but Prompto itched to do something new and exciting. With his anxiety decreasing, the omega found his boredom and restlessness increasing. So to ease his irritability, he started watching random videos on Luciitube. It didn’t matter the topic, Prompto just wanted to focus on something different and unfamiliar. He ended up watching several documentaries on the history of Lucis, followed by a few cooking shows, and finally a reality show showcasing the lives of wedding planners. The wedding videos piqued his interest, as Prompto was hopelessly in love with the idea of marriage parties. And after all, he had his own wedding coming up soon. Might as well research what it might entail…

After reading several articles on Lucian wedding customs, Prompto happened upon a forum created for brides planning their dream ceremonies. There were sections devoted to various secondary gender pairings, multicultural marriages, and older-younger pairings. In addition, there were sections for brides to discuss their dresses, wedding decor, scheduling tips and general wedding advice. But what really caught Prompto’s attention was the section devoted to the wedding night. In this area, bride-to-be’s openly discussed their intimate plans for their first night as a married couple or pack. Lingerie, toys, wine and chocolate...they covered everything. 

One recurring subject involving the wedding night was the so-called “surprise.” What exactly was this surprise? From what Prompto could gather, it was something special the bride bought or did to themselves to turn on their spouses. Many of the women got special tattoos, others got expensive lingerie, some went further into kinky territory. Prompto bypassed the heavier stuff involving D/S themes and bondage. While most of the ideas discussed were interesting, one in particular caught the omega’s immediate attention and captivated him. 

Prompto wasn’t fond of most body modification. Having lived with a degrading tattoo for so long, he was wary of making any permanent changes to his body. While he loved Gladio’s tattoo, Prompto would never want one for himself. He still got overwhelmed when looking at his bare wrist, still unable to truly believe the barcode was gone. While he could understand and appreciate inked bodies, Prompto deeply loved and cherished his new bare skin. It was his, and he decided what would cover it. That said, the omega wasn’t opposed to _all_ body modifications. In fact, he was rather intrigued by the most popular form of body enhancement. Piercings. 

On the forum, several brides mentioned getting piercings as wedding night surprises. The most popular form was the tongue piercing, and Prompto could guess why. In the brothels, one of the older slaves had a piercing in her tongue. Because she wasn’t classically beautiful, the woman was predominantly purchased for oral sessions; and the clients ranted and raved about her skills. Several of Prompto’s clients made requests to his master for enhancements to his body; particularly tongue and nipple piercings. But both of his masters always declined their requests. Because of his fair features, petite body and young age, Prompto was portrayed as innocent and virginal. Piercings would ruin the angelic look his masters’ desired of him. So while Prompto had very negative memories and feelings associated with tattoos, he didn’t share the same revulsion to piercings. 

For several hours Prompto played around with the idea of getting pierced for his wedding night. He’d been planning to get his ears done for awhile, but he found himself wanting something additional. He wanted something sensual and alluring, but not vulgar or degrading. Nipple piercings weren’t an option, as Prompto disliked his nipples and would rather not draw attention to them. Genital piercings sounded downright painful, and Prompto doubted he’d look good with a nose piercing. So with those locations rejected, he researched other areas that might work for him. After browsing piercing fan-sites and staring at dozens of pictures, Prompto discovered two piercing locations that immediately sparked his interest and desire. The minute the omega discovered navel and eyebrow piercings, he knew he wanted them. 

Prompto struggled with loving his body. He felt he was too pale, too freckled and too curvy for a male. However, the one body part Prompto loved (and frankly obsessed over) was his flat stomach. It was a complicated and conditional love, as whenever he became bloated Prompto hated his stomach. But when firm and toned, the omega loved looking at his abdomen. The idea of decorating his favorite body part was extremely attractive and enticing. As for his eyebrows, Prompto liked how razor straight they were and figured a piercing would draw attention to them. Because Shiva knows, Prompto wanted _all_ of his husbands’ love and attention on his mating night. 

Mind made up, Prompto considered the logistics of obtaining the piercings without being noticed. Successfully pulling off the surprise would be difficult, as his alphas were handsy and loved touching his body. He’d likely get the eyebrow piercing the morning of his wedding because hiding such an adornment would be impossible. As for his navel, Prompto figured he’d need to get pierced sooner than later. After browsing various jewelry pieces, he found a beautiful three-diamond piece that he knew would be perfect for his special night. However, it wasn’t a starter piece. His navel would have to heal for a few weeks before he could wear it. With his wedding set to occur within six weeks, Prompto would need to find a body modification shop and get the procedure done quickly. Doing so under Ignis’s watchful eye would be difficult.

But lest one forget, Prompto was a very determined omega. 

Figuring he’d start preparing immediately, the omega set to work researching reputable and safe shops nearby. To his great surprise, the Citadel Mall had several piercing shops. Since leaving the Citadel grounds without Ignis knowing was near impossible, Prompto knew his choices were limited to the shops in the mall. Thankfully, they all looked like decent businesses and offered a wide selection of jewelry pieces. However, Prompto had little interest in purchasing a piece from the shops. The omega’s heart was set on the expensive diamond piece he saw online, and he wouldn’t settle for less.

A few months after his arrival, Noctis gave Prompto his own debit card to purchase whatever he desired. The card had no allowance cap, and the King urged his omega to indulge himself without guilt. Prompto generally purchased clothes and art supplies, nothing extravagant. The navel piece would be his first major purchase. While Prompto wasn’t concerned about spending the money, he did worry about Noctis seeing the purchase on his card. The King didn’t monitor Prompto’s account, as he felt such actions would invade his omega’s privacy. However, the royal would occasionally check the balance to ensure Prompto wasn’t running low on funds. If he noticed the unusually large withdrawal, he might become curious and check where the funds had disappeared to. Prompto could only pray that the alpha didn’t check his account, as he really wanted the piercing to be a surprise. 

Thoroughly engrossed in his wedding night plans, Prompto was none-the-wiser to the sound of the front door unlocking. The omega was located in the master bedroom, spread out on his stomach with his laptop in front of him. Feeling lazy and bored that morning, the blond skipped dressing after his shower and wore only a pair of boyshorts. Prompto was shy to admit it, but he loved lounging around in the ass-defining garments. He liked the freedom of wearing next to nothing, and the shorts he currently wore were his favorite brand. But while he loved the feeling of the soft material against his skin, he admittedly wore them primarily for naughty purposes. The shorts drove his alphas’ crazy with lust, and Prompto loved teasing and messing with the poor men. It was a powerful feeling, having such control over his alphas’ desires. He probably shouldn’t take so much pleasure in being a minx...but fuck, did he love it. 

Speaking of his alphas, Prompto was blissfully unaware that one of them was currently watching him. He’d settled on a promising shop homepage, and Prompto was carefully studying the piercing procedures detailed on the website. The omega absentmindedly lifted his legs up and down as he read, riveted and thoroughly focused on the material. So when a body suddenly landed upon his back, the omega shrieked in alarm and slammed the laptop shut on instinct. 

“Whoa, I’m sorry...thought you heard me.” The omega heard his King placate from behind him. Upon realizing the person wasn’t an intruder, Prompto relaxed against the bed in relief. It took him a moment to catch his breath, but when he did, his stomach filled with butterflies of happiness. One of his alphas was home. They were with him. He wasn’t alone. And to his great surprise, that alpha was Noctis. 

Since the completion of his heat, Noctis rarely stepped foot in the chambers. Prompto only caught sight of him after midnight when he returned home, exhausted and worn out from working nonstop. The blond would briefly cuddle with him and whisper goodnight, but it wasn’t enough. Prompto missed his King terribly. So to have him here, home during the afternoon, was a real treat. 

“Hey, babe.” Prompto greeted as the King settled against his back. Prompto wanted to turn around and see him, but the King seemed content to splay himself across his omega’s body. Noctis’s behavior was so similar to that of a feline. Prompto found it adorable. 

“Hey, yourself.” The royal murmured while nuzzling his face into the omega’s neck. “You looked pretty focused there. Find something interesting to read?”

“Uh…” Prompto paused while racking his brain for a suitable answer. He hated to lie, even for minor things. But unwilling to compromise his wedding surprise, he settled on a half-truth. “I’m researching wedding stuff…”

The omega noticed the King’s scent transform at his words. His aura changed from mildly interested to extremely intrigued in a mere second. Apparently Noctis was fond of this topic, which surprised the omega. Unlike Gladio, the King was generally nonchalant and impassive about romantic affairs. He enjoyed romance, but not to the extent his husband and omega did. The royal being excited for his upcoming wedding was a pleasant revelation. 

“What type of wedding stuff?” Noctis prodded as he adjusted behind the omega. Prompto felt the King shuffle downwards, his body leisurely moving down Prompto’s smaller frame. With his face now level with the omega’s shoulder blades, Prompto bit back a moan of content when the King graced his skin with a gentle kiss. The light, ticklish feeling immediately distracted the omega and it took him a moment to answer the royal’s question. 

“Um, just general stuff. Like ceremony vows, wedding clothes and receptions.” Prompto murmured. He held back another gasp of pleasure as the King started lavishing his shoulder blades with wet, lingering kisses. Apparently Noctis was feeling passionate and horny, and Prompto was more than happy to indulge him. The worshipful kisses he was being showered with sent shivers of excitement through his body, and Prompto felt a familiar need growing in his lower regions. 

“Mm, interesting. Royal weddings can be a pain. For instance, you can’t choose what you wear, and you can’t say personal vows.” Noctis informed as he continued his trek down Prompto’s back. 

Although he couldn’t see the royal, Prompto could slowly make out his appearance through touch. The King wasn’t wearing his kingly raiment, instead he wore what felt like a suit. Having learned the meanings and significance of each outfit the King wore, Prompto could assume the royal just returned from a public event. The King never wore his raiment outside of the Citadel, and rarely wore suits when within the walls of the palace. The omega itched to turn over as he always enjoyed seeing his King dressed so regally, but Noctis seemed determined to keep him on his stomach. 

“Royal weddings have a dress code?” The omega squeaked as the King traced his lips against his spine. The sensation was both tender and deeply arousing, and Prompto was finding it difficult to reign in his whimpers of pleasure. Noctis’s mouth was amazing, and he was skillfully working Prompto into a frenzy. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could focus on their conversation. 

“Yeah, I have to wear a certain suit with this ridiculous sash. Iggy and Gladio have to wear their Crownsguard formal robes because they’re technically military.” Noctis murmured his answer while tracing his lips in random directions on Prompto’s skin. It took a moment for the omega to realize the royal was kissing a path through his freckles. The blond shuddered at the realization, his heart filling with a deep, bottomless affection for the gentle King. 

“Since you're Lucis’s first omegan male consort, your robes will be unique to you.” The King continued. “Unfortunately, the Crown Tailor and Crown Historian jointly make the decision on the final cut and style. It’ll likely be black with silver detailing. Black is the color of the Caelum line, silver is the color of Lucian consorts.”

“Huh.” Prompto voiced, thinking through the information Noctis presented. Prompto personally didn’t care what he wore for his wedding. All he cared about was being married to his darling alphas. However, black did seem a bit stark for such a joyful and special event...

“I’m not worried about what they choose, though.” Noctis continued, moving down so his lips were level with the omega’s lower back. In that little space right before the curve of his ass, the King whispered his next words. “You look sexy in everything, babe. Like right now, in these _fucking shorts_...” 

At that, Prompto finally let out an audible moan. The words paired with the royal’s lips against such a sensitive area sent heat racing through his body. All of a sudden, Prompto needed to see his beloved King. He wanted to stare into ocean-blue eyes, kiss the royal’s plush lips and wrap his body around his lean but powerful frame. 

“Noct, lemme turn over.” The omega whined as he wiggled against the King’s hold. His alpha had him pinned, hands grasping his hips and face nuzzling that intimate spot. He could feel the King smile into his skin, and the sensation spurred a telltale wetness between his legs. 

“Not yet, Prom. I haven’t completed my mission…” The royal replied, while teasing his fingers under the elastic waistband of his omega’s shorts. Prompto let out a pitiful cry in response, fingers twitching in their need to touch his alpha’s body. 

“What...what do you me-” Prompto’s question was cut off by his own startled moan. Noctis was slowly moving the fabric of his shorts down his behind, but it was the sensation of his facial hair against his ass that wrenched the pleasured sound out of his mouth. In response to his heated cry, the King laughed softly before pressing his lips against his bare cheeks. 

“Worshipping this beautiful ass, that’s my mission.” The alpha answered his omega’s incomplete question. Slipping the soft material down the blond’s thighs, the King pulled himself away from his omega’s body to remove the shorts from his legs. Prompto took advantage of the moment and immediately flipped himself over to lay on his back. Noctis looked startled at the quick movement, and while he paused in confusion, Prompto reached down and pulled the shorts back up his body and into their proper place. 

His mission stalled, the King frowned mournfully. Prompto’s pretty ass was once again hidden, and the omega’s lips formed a smile in response to his alpha’s sexual frustration. The royal watched quietly as the blond lifted himself up into a sitting position, his beautiful face flushing as he moved to sit cross legged in front of him. The alpha always knew when Prompto was thinking deeply about something. He also knew when the omega wanted to try something new, as his facial features would turn inquisitive despite his shyness. 

“Noct, I…” Prompto started, his face growing heated in response to his nervousness. The omega loved the physical attention his alphas showered him with. He loved the way they handled him gently while simultaneously working hard to meet his sexual needs. His heat had been quite an eye-opening experience, and when not oversensitive, his alphas’ hands felt magical upon his body. But despite experiencing such immense euphoria during his cycle, Prompto was left with an unexpected and surprising need that hadn’t been fulfilled. 

Because of his past, Prompto had strong negative feelings associated with pleasuring alphas. Forced into every sex act imaginable, the omega couldn’t recall ever finding pleasure in getting another person off. In the brothels, Prompto especially hated giving oral sex and preferred to be physically penetrated instead. There was something deeply intimate and subservient about oral copulation, and the act could be very degrading when forced into it. Prompto hated being on his knees, servicing men who liked to rip his hair and verbally abuse him as he worked. He hated when they made him choke on their cocks, laughing when he nearly vomited in response to their forcefulness. Such ordeals were miserable, painful and truly humiliating. That said, as of late, Prompto felt an intense need to pleasure his lovers in such a way. 

The idea of pleasuring his alphas wasn’t painful or debasing. In fact, Prompto often daydreamed about bringing them to orgasm by his mouth and hand. He wanted to make them feel amazing, like they did for him. He wanted to touch them in intimate places, lick and suck their warm skin, make them moan and cry his name...yes, Prompto desired to touch them as much as he desired their hands upon him.

Unfortunately, his alphas always turned him away when he reached for their sex. It was probably because they assumed he wasn’t ready, or was simply returning the favor because he felt he owed them something. But Prompto felt differently. He wanted to touch them because he found pleasure in the thought of pleasing them. He wanted to sexually serve his lovers, and to be appreciated for his efforts. Prompto knew his alphas would never verbally degrade him nor make him feel submissive and beneath them. With his lovers, Prompto knew he could perform the inherently vulnerable act of oral sex without fear. He knew it would be amazing, and he longed to try it. So today, instead of Noctis once again pleasuring his body, Prompto wanted to switch roles. He wanted to worship his King, to share his love in a physical way...he just hoped the royal would allow it. 

“What’s wrong, Prom?” 

The royal’s gentle question snapped Prompto out of his thoughts. He hadn’t realized how much time had passed between his first attempt at asking. Noctis sat patiently, having removed his suit jacket and tie while Prompto sat lost in his thoughts. The omega looked over the beautiful King, taking in his stunning facial features and soft raven hair. Meeting his eyes was difficult, but Prompto was determined to present his request. Now was the perfect time, and Prompto wouldn’t let his nervous nature ruin the moment. 

“I want to...I want to try something new.” The omega started, eyelashes fluttering in response to the heated gaze the royal fixed him with. “...I want to touch you, instead of you touching me.” 

At his words, Noctis’s face grew intense, and Prompto surprised himself by maintaining eye contact with the King. His body itched with nervous energy, and his cheeks flushed from making such a sexual and bold request. His natural reaction was to look away in embarrassment, to hide himself from the scrutiny that surely followed such a proposition. But he didn’t. Not today. If anything, Noctis needed to know he was serious, that he truly wanted what he was requesting.

And fuck, Prompto _really_ wanted it. 

“Kitten…are you sure?” The King finally uttered, eyes darkening at the request. It took him a moment to process the omega’s unexpected, and very bold, proposition. It was no secret that Noctis and his husbands deeply desired and yearned for their omega’s touch. Prompto was heartbreakingly beautiful; complete perfection in their eyes. He had the most gorgeous mouth, with lovely rose-colored lips. His hands were much smaller than their own, and outwardly delicate. It was only their knowledge of his shooting skills that reminded them of how capable (and deadly) those small hands could be. Beautiful and soft, Noctis could think of nothing better than being touched and pleasured by Prompto’s lips and hands.

But…Prompto’s body had been carelessly handled in the past. Men who saw him as nothing more than a toy forced those lips and hands to touch them in ways no child should. Prompto’s lovely features had been brutally abused and mistreated, causing him a lifetime of pain to endure. It was Noctis’s greatest fear to be the cause of additional suffering in his omega’s life. Even if he hurt him by accident, he would never forgive himself if he harmed his love. So, looking deeply into blue eyes, the King searched desperately for reassurance and explicit desire from his precious omega. 

And he found both. 

“Yes, I’m sure. Please trust me.” Prompto whispered, scooting himself closer to the royal. The blond’s eyes were filled with confidence, reassurance, and lust. Noctis chewed his lip as his omega reached both hands up to cup his cheeks. For a moment, Prompto simply held his King’s face. His eyes traced the alpha’s features slowly, thumbs rubbing small circles into soft skin. Noctis was truly beautiful, _stunning_ , and the omega wanted to worship his beauty. 

“My King…” The blond whispered in pure adoration. Unaware of how powerful his whispered praise was, the omega was surprised when the royal let a choked groan in response. In an instant, Noctis had his arms wrapped around the omega, his hands resting on his shapely ass as he tugged the smaller male into his lap. 

“Ramuh, babe…” The royal whispered, heart racing from the whispered words of worship. He’d intended to say something further, but all sense escaped his mind when presented with Prompto’s delectable neck. Desperate to express the sudden surge of desire racing through his body, the King attacked the omega's gorgeous skin with eager kisses between words of affection. All the while, his hands cupped and squeezed at the blond’s ass, desperately trying to pull his lover even closer to his body. 

“Noct, wait…” Prompto pleaded between happy giggles. As much as he loved how expressive Noctis was being, the omega was determined to maintain control of the situation. The King could lavish him with attention after Prompto got ahold of his cock…

The King was startled out of his frenzied groping when Prompto firmly pushed him onto his back. The royal watched with surprise and heated lust as Prompto transformed before his eyes. All signs of the shy omega from earlier disappeared, leaving a confident and alluring beauty behind. 

“I want this off.” Prompto ordered, gesturing towards the dress shirt the King still wore. Noctis immediately obeyed his command and set to work unfastening the many buttons. While alphas generally disliked being ordered around, Noctis was cut from a different cloth. Prompto being demanding and self-assured was a major turn-on. The King would shamelessly obey every one of his omega’s commands, because powerful Prompto was a wondrous sight to behold. 

“Good?” The royal questioned after removing the garment. Balling the shirt up into a ball, the royal tossed it over the side of the bed. 

“Almost. These too.” Prompto indicated with a tug on his alpha’s pants. Prompto had yet to see his alphas completely nude, although it wasn’t for lack of trying. The omega had tried catching them in the act multiple times. Unfortunately, his alphas could always sense when he was near. It was frustrating, but the omega knew they were simply worried about making him uncomfortable. Prompto appreciated their concern, but he’d had more than enough of their modesty. They’d seen him naked, it was only fair if he saw them in the buff too. 

“What am I allowed to do?” Prompto questioned once the royal’s pants joined his shirt on the floor. While knowing exactly what _he_ wanted to do, Prompto made sure to ask Noctis about any boundaries he might have. Consent was important to him and it didn’t matter how minor the issues. Just as his alphas asked him for consent before trying anything new, Prompto would do the same. 

“You can do whatever the fuck you want.” The King’s response was loaded with desire, and Prompto grinned in response. Consent gained, the omega set to work positioning his King the way he wanted. He urged the alpha to sit against the headboard before wiggling his way between his slightly spread legs. In one smooth motion, Prompto repositioned himself on his stomach so he was staring directly at the King’s hidden bulge. Realizing what his omega intended to do, Noctis let out a rather pitiful and needy moan. 

“This okay?” Prompto whispered, looking up under long eyelashes to smile at his lover. To his inner minx’s delight, the royal was red in the face and already panting with need. And Prompto hadn’t even touched him yet…

“Y-yeah.” The King’s response was tight and wavered ever so slightly. Prompto responded to his words by reaching out to grasp at the royal’s hips. Finding the elastic band of his silk boxer briefs, Prompto slowly pulled them down to reveal what he’d been waiting so long to see. And as he expected, Noctis’s cock was fucking beautiful. 

Prompto indulged himself for a few moments; simply staring and adoring his lover’s sex. He was quite surprised to find the King larger than he imagined, as his appendage was bigger than his body size led one to believe. He was decently endowed, his dick the perfect length and girth. The head of his cock was flushed pink, a tiny dot of precum shining on the tip. A clear indication that he wanted what Prompto was offering. In the past Prompto would balk at the idea of enjoying such a submissive act. But today was a new day, and Prompto wanted to swallow the lovely sex in front of him. 

“Prom, you don’t have-” The King started, voice laced with concern. But he didn’t have a chance to complete his sentence as his omega’s next action turned his words into a guttural moan. Prompto responded to his concern by licking a firm stripe up the length of his cock, starting from the base of his appendage and ending at the head. With a flick of his tongue, the little dot of precum disappeared, and Noctis’s head banged against the headboard in response. 

“Fucking shit…” The royal hissed out as Prompto swirled his tongue around the head of his cock. He tried to gather his bearings, tried to calm his racing heart, but his omega’s touch was too intense. The teasing caress of the blond’s tongue sent bolts of pleasure racing through his King’s body, so when it suddenly disappeared, the royal’s mouth opened to question his actions. When a delicious warmth surrounded his cock in its entirety, his question died on his tongue. 

The pleasure his omega’s mouth brought was unparalleled. The King was shocked into silence as the blond worked his mouth up and down the length of his cock. Every so often, that wonderful tongue would swirl and tease along the sides of his dick, making his loins twitch at the intensity of the pleasurable assault. It was an amazing feeling, a _euphoric_ feeling. Something that he never wanted to end. But suddenly, as if someone dumped ice cold water upon his head, Noctis realized just what he was experiencing. And with that heartbreaking realization, he pleaded for his omega to stop.

“Prom, stop. Fuck...you’re, this is…this…” Noctis stumbled over his words as his omega immediately pulled off his cock. Prompto looked up at him with concern as the royal tried desperately to catch his breath. Thinking he’d done something wrong, the omega’s eyes filled with pain at the possibility of having hurt his alpha.

“Noct? I’m sorry, are you okay?” Prompto asked, voice hoarse from having deep-throated his alpha. The blond felt panic bubble in his gut as he watched his lover. Noctis’s eyes were deeply troubled and upset, and Prompto simply couldn’t understand why. 

“Prom, no...you’re amazing. It’s just…” The King started, voice trembling, “It’s just that...you shouldn’t be so good at this. You’re so young, and...fuck, you’re better at this than Iggy and he’s amazing. It’s not right that you can do this so...so expertly...”

“Oh.” Prompto whispered once the King stopped his distressed rambling.

Prompto was too experienced. _Painfully_ experienced. His talented mouth was a glaring reminder of the abuse he’d suffered. Because no twenty-year-old, especially one that hadn’t even had consensual sex, should be so good at giving head. 

But Prompto was. 

He’d been performing oral sex since eight-years-old, and over the years he was forced to improve his talents or else face violent retribution. His bedroom skills were literally beaten into him. And he knew no other way to pleasure. He couldn’t “un-train” his mouth. His sexual ability was an unfortunate consequence of being ruthlessly exploited at a young age. 

“It’s not your fault, Prom.” The King comforted as he took in the omegas dismayed features. The King felt terrible for throwing the omega’s past in his face. He should’ve kept his panicked thoughts to himself, but in the moment, he couldn’t handle the realization of why his omega nearly had him cumming on the first suck. Prompto’s mouth was heaven, and the King loved the little he’d experienced. But sex with Prompto came with harsh reminders of a horrific past. A past Noctis struggled to make peace with. 

For several seconds the room was silent. Noctis felt guilty, and Prompto simply looked thoughtful. The omega didn’t appear to be upset, or sad. Instead he seemed…frustrated? 

“Noct.” Prompto started, surprising the King with how firm and serious his voice was. “I can’t help being good at this. It is what it is. I’ve accepted my past, I need you to accept it too.” 

The King gaped at his omega’s words. He hadn’t expected such a strong response. Prompto’s eyes held a hint of grief, but the royal could see determination reflected in those blue-purple orbs. There was a fire behind his eyes, one that the royal hadn’t witnessed before. The King watched quietly as his omega spoke again. 

“I want to pleasure you because I love you. I want to touch you and make you feel amazing. I want to make love with my husbands. What I _don’t_ want is my past attached to our future.” 

“Prom…” Noctis uttered, voice raw with emotion. His omega was right. How could they have a future together if they continued to grieve about the past? They were to be married, and with marriage came both emotional and physical intimacy. Prompto deserved to have a wonderful marriage. A marriage where he not only received love and tenderness but could give the same in return. And while part of Noctis fought against ignoring his lover’s past, the positive side of him silenced the worrisome side. For the majority of his life, his sweet omega endured unimaginable hell. His omega, His Prompto, deserved to be free of the horrors of yesterday. If Prompto was ready to move on, who was he to prevent his healing? 

“Okay.” The royal whispered, giving Prompto a small smile. The blond returned it with one of his own heart-stopping grins. The King could never resist such unrivaled beauty…

“Can I…?” Prompto asked as he gently wrapped a hand around the King’s flagging cock. Just that soft touch alone had the organ rising back to life. Biting his lip, the royal nodded his consent. 

“Don’t think, just feel…okay?” Prompto whispered, breath ghosting over the head of his King’s cock. The royal’s eyes squinted in response to the pleasurable sensation, his thighs tensing against the omega’s body. With another nod, Prompto smiled and wrapped his lips around his alpha’s dick once more. 

Noctis did as he was told, banishing all thoughts of Prompto’s history to the back of his mind. Instead of ruminating, he focused on the overwhelming pleasure consuming his body. Prompto’s mouth was sinfully warm, his tongue constantly teasing the sides of his dick with pleasurable swirls. The omega set a slow pace, intent on giving his King’s the experience of a lifetime. And soon after restarting, Noctis lost control of both his mouth and hands. 

“Gods, baby…fuck…” The royal moaned, as Prompto bobbed his head along his cock. Unable to keep his hands still, the royal reached out and buried them in soft blond locks. He had enough sense to be careful with his darling omega, and thus refused to tug or direct him in his movements. And quite frankly, guiding the omega was unnecessary. His lover knew exactly what he was doing, so Noctis merely caressed his head as he worked. 

“Prom…shit, you feel amazing …” 

Prompto smiled around his alpha’s cock, the adoring words making him slick in his shorts. He was unashamed to admit he was addicted to the feeling of his lover’s dick in his mouth. Six months ago he would’ve laughed at the notion of enjoying oral sex, but now…Prompto _needed_ it. There was something so powerful about making his lover moan and gasp in pleasure. Hearing his future husband, _his King_ , moan his love and desire for Prompto was thrilling. Feeling his hands, gentle and loving, rake through his hair spurred him on. Prompto wanted to make him fall apart, make him scream, make him hunger for Prompto’s touch forevermore…

“So good, fuck…” Noctis gasped as he felt a familiar heat building in his gut. The minute Prompto returned to sucking, he knew he wouldn’t last long. The omega was intent on wrenching an orgasm out of him, and Noctis was powerless to prevent him. He was at his omega’s mercy, and he fucking loved it. 

Hearing the hitch in his alpha’s voice, Prompto set to work on bringing him to completion. The omega took his cock as deeply as he could; and because of his non-existent gag-reflex, he practically swallowed his lover’s sex. A few final swirls of his tongue pushed his King over the edge, and Prompto accepted his release easily. 

In response to his intense orgasm, Noctis’s hands tightened in his lover’s hair. Not enough to be painful, but enough to send bolts of pleasure racing through the blond’s body. The groan he released upon completion was deep and primal, the tone making his omega’s slick increase and his cock throb in need. 

“Gods…” Noctis gasped, trying to catch his breath. Looking down, he saw Prompto licking away at his head like a popsicle. The vulgar image alone sent a bolt of lust racing through his body. They’d likely be repeating this scene in a few minutes…

“Prom…babe, let me touch you…The royal mumbled, reaching down to tug his omega up his body. The blond moaned softly as the King began attacking his lips in fervor. The royal was desperate, his body craving to be close to his precious omega. They kissed heatedly for quite some time, Noctis licking into his omega’s mouth and Prompto whimpering in response to the intense affection. 

“Love you, my world…so beautiful….” The royal whispered between heated kisses, his inner alpha relishing at the mewls he was pulling out of the blond. Hands squeezing that beautiful ass, the King turned them over so that he lay atop his writhing omega.

It was time he thank his treasure properly…

\--

Ignis sat at his desk, irritation clogging his scent and lips formed into an angered scowl. In front of him sat a stack of documents that needed reading and sorting. Beside the stack of important papers were several proposals that needed signing. All of them had deadlines, and all of them required their King’s attention.

_So where the fuck was His Majesty?_

Noctis had disappeared soon after attending a public-school opening. He was supposed to meet Ignis three hours ago to do paperwork, but he was conveniently missing. The advisor tried ringing his phone and sent numerous texts, but all were ignored. The lazy King had ditched him. And Ignis was _pissed_. 

“Slothful bastard.” The advisor hissed as he read through another document. “Probably sleeping in the garden again…” 

The cheerful sound of an incoming email or text rang in the air as Ignis scanned one of the many proposals. With a frustrated sigh, he slammed the paper on his desk and grabbed his phone. He expected to see a message from one guilty, listless Monarch. Instead, it was an e-mail from a sender that made his blood boil. 

_Sir Scientia,_

_The Crown Council is requesting an audience with His Majesty and his Consorts tomorrow at three o’clock. We expect the session to last for no more than an hour._

_The Council would like to discuss the current state of His Majesty’s engagement contract with one Prompto Unknown. The Council believes that a revision of said contract is necessary after recent developments._

_While we understand that His Majesty is busy with public events this week, we insist that this meeting take place without postponement._

_We look forward to seeing His Majesty and his Consorts tomorrow at three o’clock sharp._

_Sincerely,_

_Sir Titus Hef_

_P.S. – Bring the omega._


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** I apologize for this chapter being late. I'm going through some shit right now and quite frankly had no motivation to write these past two weeks. I'm dealing with a brain that doesn't function normally, and some months are better than others. Please bear with me. 
> 
> I’m sorry for not getting the chance to reply to everyone's comments. I really appreciate you all and I will strive to reply to any comments left on this chapter. :)
> 
> Thanks!

Being unprepared for a council meeting was a rare occurrence for Ignis. Having been blessed with above-average intelligence and a remarkable memory, the advisor was usually prepared for whatever the council threw at him. As the old men aged, their manipulation skills had greatly declined and their actions were usually laughably predictable. However, on a few odd occasions, Ignis was caught off guard and left entirely unsure of their motives. This is was the dilemma he currently faced after reading a small, three-word demand.

_Bring the omega._

The little sentence had been reverberating in Ignis’s mind since the minute he opened the dreaded email. Never had the advisor read a sentence so small, yet so infuriating. The tacked-on demand wasn’t a mere afterthought as one would assume with a postscript. It was a flagrant display of mockery and disrespect. Those three words and their placement spoke volumes about the councils’ feelings towards the King’s future consort. Even after meeting him, the council still viewed Prompto as less-than. He wasn’t a human with his own name, personality, and emotions. He was just an omega, and in the council’s eyes, omegas were physically and emotionally weak, too soft-hearted, naive, and sexually promiscuous. In a nutshell, they were only useful for reproduction purposes. And in Prompto’s case, he was deemed worse than the average omega. He was a Niff with an atrocious childhood. To put it bluntly, he was gutter trash in the eyes of the sexist and prejudiced council. 

But yet, despite their harsh feelings towards the omega, they were requesting to meet him again. Although deep down Ignis hoped the council’s opinion of Prompto was evolving into something kinder, the advisor wasn’t a gullible man. Due to their vicious history, he knew their intentions were nothing but self-serving. Their reason for inviting Prompto to the chambers was simply for exploitation purposes. With his rare language ability, the council saw something useful in the omega and they wished to take full advantage of his skill. How would they attempt to do this? Ignis didn’t know. And thus for once he was ill-prepared for the meeting set to take place in ten minutes. 

“Iggy…?”

“Yes, dear heart?” Ignis was torn away from his thoughts at the call of his name. He and Prompto were making their way towards the council chamber, Gladio and Noctis would be meeting them there. The blond looked nervous, and Ignis could hardly blame him. Dressed impeccably, Prompto looked every bit the part of a proper Lucian Consort. However, behind his beautiful facade lay a highly inexperienced and young omega. Prompto had no idea what he was doing. He knew the basics of etiquette and nothing more. Outside of greeting the council, he had no skills in dealing with their rapid-fire questions and painfully harsh words of criticism. Ignis could feel the apprehension rolling off him in waves, and it pained him to know his omega was feeling so insecure and unsettled. 

That said, Prompto wasn’t being forced to attend the meeting. The alphas gave their omega the option to decline the unexpected request. While the council so easily summoned his presence, their entitled request held no power. The omega wasn’t theirs to order around. He was a foreign guest of Lucis, and thus they had no right to demand his presence like he was a Lucian subject. But while his choice to attend was entirely his to make, if he refused, the alphas would have quite the mess on their hands. Knowing the council, the men wouldn’t have taken his rejection quietly. They no doubt would continue to badger the King into making him come for weeks on end. But still, that was the alphas’ problem, not Prompto’s. His lovers would’ve happily accepted his rejection if he decided he didn’t wish to come.

But Prompto didn’t reject the meeting. He’d accepted the council’s demands without question. When presented with the email, he’d simply asked what he should wear to the chambers. He’d boldly accepted their invitation despite his uncertainty and fear, and Ignis had never been more proud of him. 

As had come to be normal, Ignis waited patiently for Prompto to ask his question. Whenever the omega was nervous he tended to struggle with responding quickly to others. Ignis knew it was a symptom of his anxiety. His thoughts tended to jumble and his tongue often tied in response to his nervous state. Ignis was never bothered by his anxious behaviors. The omega merely needed a few more seconds than others to find his words.

“When we get there...what do I say? Should I sit in the corner, or-” 

“Prompto, dear gods, no.” Ignis interrupted, eyes widening at the mere notion of his omega sitting in the corner of the council chambers. The traditionalist old men would likely approve of such a demeaning position, but the advisor would never subject his omega to such humiliation. It was discouraging that Prompto even thought such a position was suitable. But then again, the omega hadn’t even sat in a chair prior to his arrival at the Citadel. While the blond had grown exponentially in six months, half a year could never negate the effects of twelve years of slavery. Prompto was still on the path to healing and would be for many years to come. 

“Where then…?” Prompto questioned, his eyebrows furrowing as he took in Ignis’s appalled features. The advisor looked scandalized at the idea of him sitting on the floor, but Prompto truly didn’t understand his place in this meeting. He was meeting with some of the most powerful men in Lucis and he wasn’t married to Noctis yet. Surely he didn’t have a seat at the all-alpha, all-nobility table? 

“I’ve ordered an additional seat placed at the table. Noctis sits at the head of the table, and Gladio and I sit on opposite sides of him. You will sit between Gladio and Rheas.” 

“Oh.” Prompto was somewhat comforted by the advisor’s words. He’d have Gladio sitting next to him, which was always comforting. And thankfully, the nicest council member would sit on his other side. While still intimidated by the friendly Rheas, it was better than sitting next to the angry red-faced alpha that looked at him with cruel blue eyes. 

Something about the way that certain councilmember looked at him shook him to his core. It wasn’t a gaze of disgust, but one of intense hatred. Most of the members looked at him like he was a lowly omega. This member...his face held murderous intent. Unbeknownst to Prompto, this alpha was the father of the soldier he pistol whipped in the gun range. The omega had no idea of the level of contempt the councilmember held for him. He didn’t know that Noctis had specifically barred the man from bringing up the incident while in Prompto’s presence. He didn’t know that the King’s gag order had only increased the animosity the alpha felt. No, the omega was blissfully unaware of the reason for the man’s hateful gaze. 

“Please don’t worry yourself, Prompto. I know this is intimidating, but we’ll take care of you. If you’re ever uncertain about anything, just ask us. And please understand, you do not have to answer any questions you find uncomfortable. You are currently a guest of the King, the council cannot demand that you speak.” 

Prompto accepted the advisor’s words silently, his teeth biting his bottom lip in response to his racing mind. Ignis kept an eye on him as they continued their trek through the long halls of the Citadel. At some point early on in their journey, Prompto had nervously grabbed ahold of Ignis’s Crownsguard coat sleeve. Ignis had initially patted his small hand in reassurance, and he did so again as the omega thought through his next words. 

“What if...what if I want to speak?” The omega finally asked, blue eyes filled with a tentative hope as he searched Ignis’s eyes for an answer. The advisor replied with a gentle, reassuring smile.

“Then speak, my love.” Ignis insisted without hesitance. The advisor’s answer was so unlike his usual modus operandi. Ignis was a highly prepared and stringent man. He meticulously planned his words and actions— almost to a fault. The alpha’s gut reaction was to guide Prompto in what he should and shouldn’t say. To warn the omega of potentially hazardous topics and advise him against being frank and open with his feelings. 

But a little voice told him he shouldn’t. 

Prompto’s naivety to council affairs might serve them well. The old men needed a dose of reality. They lived in a world where no one but the King dared go against their will. They were pampered and rich, arrogant and close-minded. Prompto was a gentle soul, but he was also gaining a bold and sharp tongue. With his alphas he was no longer shy to share his opinion. He wouldn’t hesitate to speak his mind and disagree with his future mates. Of course, he did it in his own sweet-natured way, but his message was always loud and clear. It might do the council some good to listen to him. 

“Here we are.” Ignis said as they approached a large double-door at the end of a quiet hallway. The door was cracked open and Prompto could smell his other alphas behind the barrier. Noctis’s scent was irritated, and Gladio’s was tense. 

Not a good sign.

“Chin up, Prompto. Don’t be intimidated.” Ignis whispered as the blond faltered before the door. The omega’s hands were clenched together, faintly shaking from nerves. Ignis felt an all-consuming urge to hug his nervous omega, but it would likely make matters worse. So instead of comforting him, Ignis gently urged him forward with a hand to his shoulder. But despite his attempts to shoo the omega in first, Prompto insisted on holding back until the alpha stepped ahead of him. The advisor accepted the change in position without a word, and with a final reassuring grin, stepped inside the room. The omega could only take a deep breath and follow. 

Prompto could feel the eyes on him the minute he walked through the door. His nerves shot to the heavens as he focused on the back of Ignis’s Crownsguard uniform. The advisor was showing him to his seat, and it took everything in the omega to follow him and not turn around and bolt. His racing heart felt like it was pounding in his ears, and the need to dart outside of the stifling chambers was immense. Although Ignis urged him to look up, Prompto found that he couldn’t. His eyes locked with his polished shoes as he slowly made his way towards the offered chair. Every step he made felt like he was climbing a steep mountain and his legs were so wobbly that he prayed he wouldn’t trip and fall. But of course, he almost did. As he moved to sit in his seat, he stumbled before catching himself on the back of the chair.

A few muffled chortles made his ears burn with embarrassment. 

“Hey, it’s okay.” Came a whisper to his right. Since the voice didn’t belong to one of his alphas, Prompto immediately looked up to see who was speaking to him. He locked eyes with the personable councilman from before, Rheas. The man’s brown eyes held the same kindness and reassurance he showed four days ago, and Prompto suddenly felt himself calm. Just knowing that someone outside of his alphas saw him as a human being was enough to ease the anxiety racing through his body. Prompto thanked the friendly councilman with a smile and nod, before gracefully sitting in his seat. 

The omega took his time examining the contents of the room and the men seated within it. Noctis looked as regal as ever, dressed in his full raiment and seated at the head of the table. The King looked every bit the refined monarch that he was. Well...except that he was drawing stick figures on a napkin, an annoyed frown planted firmly on his lips. Beside him, Gladio sat quietly stirring a teaspoon in what appeared to be an untouched cup of tea. Ignis looked prim and proper, a notebook opened to a fresh page in preparation for note taking. And the council...well, they looked just as old and grumpy as they had outside the King’s apartments. 

“Shall we begin?” One of the members spoke as he dumped sugar into his tea. A round of grumbling followed, which Prompto figured was the council’s way of agreeing. With their mumbled consent, they all pinned their eyes on the royal lazily doodling a mohawk on one of his figures. Noctis’s click of his retractable pen, followed by a stiff nod, signaled the beginning of Prompto’s first council meeting. 

“Well, I’ll start by explaining the council's reason for calling this meeting.” A tall, balding and bony looking councilman started. From pictures Ignis had shown him earlier, Prompto knew this person was Sir Titus Hef. He was the spokesperson for the conservative side of the council. 

“Since we weren’t informed of the omega’s language capabilities earlier, our initial contract was created with a different mindset. That being his primary use was for breeding purposes and nothing more.” 

Only a few seconds into the meeting, and already Prompto felt insulted. 

The omega felt his mouth drop in response to the painfully demeaning statement the man so easily uttered. The words “breeding” and “nothing more” felt like a slap to the face. Sir Hef spoke of him as nothing more than a fertile body, a bitch. While Prompto wasn’t naive enough to believe they’d show him respect during the meeting, he hadn’t expected the men to be so blunt and callous with their words. Sir Hef’s statement made him feel like a breeding mare; his only use being his womb. And while the men clearly thought more of him now, due to his language skills, the realization that their previous opinion of him was so low…well, it hurt. 

It took a moment for the omega to digest the awful statement, but when he did, Prompto forced himself to lift his jaw. Schooling his features, the omega put on a forced indifferent front. He felt anything but okay, but he wouldn’t allow these men to see him hurt. He could cry once he returned home, but here he wouldn’t dare show how much their vile words broke his spirit. 

“However, now that we’ve discovered a better use for him, we’re here to offer an alternative contract.” Sir Hef finished before picking up his teacup. As he sipped on his tea, another councilman towards the back spoke in his place. 

“By the way, Your Majesty, I find your dishonesty about the omega’s ability most astonishing.” 

Prompto watched as Noctis rolled his eyes at the accusation. The King looked exasperated and irritable. Like a long-suffering employee with an overbearing boss. In a way, the council was just that: a nagging entity that was never satisfied. 

“You were the first to hear him speak Niffesh. Before that morning, I had no idea he could speak the language. And even if I did, it’s none of your concern.” 

Noctis’s reply seemed to anger the councilman, his old form growing tense and his eyes heated at the response. Prompto idly noted that the councilman’s eyes were icy blue; cold with no sign of warmth. They reflected his inner spirit perfectly. 

“Are you saying the council shouldn’t be aware of such important matters?” The man continued. Several other men shared in his disbelief by grumbling amongst themselves. 

“Maybe? You’re not military or staff. What use do you have for Prompto’s language skills?” Noctis continued, voice growing suspicious. Prompto made note of Ignis’s features, eyes squinting in scrutiny while he jotted notes in his notebook. Gladio merely looked impassive, unreadable and silent. 

“We might not be military, but we know their needs. We also know an asset when we see one.” Sir Hef finally spoke, silencing the blue-eyed councilman. Pausing, the spokesman gestured towards one of the oldest members of the group. This member pulled out a thick document, which appeared to be a revised copy of Prompto’s marriage contract. Sir Hef took the stack of papers and slid it down the table to land in front of Ignis. Everyone knew the King wouldn’t touch the papers, his advisor always handled the councils’ contracts. 

“The council believes the omega’s rare skills are extremely valuable to the Crown and Lucian nobility. The omega clearly speaks a language very few Lucians have mastered. We have tirelessly sought immigrants from Gralea willing to translate their native tongue, and almost all decline out of fear of repercussion from the Empire.” 

Sir Hef paused before continuing, slowly taking another sip of tea. Prompto noticed that whenever the man paused to drink, Noctis’s eyes would twitch in irritation. The omega had a feeling the councilman drank for dramatic effect, and not to enjoy the tea. As he was quickly finding, everything the council did had a purpose. Every word and action was calculated, planned, and purposefully vexatious. The continual pauses during the meeting were meant to irk the King, who clearly wished to be elsewhere. These behaviors were done to increase his frustration, probably in hopes of swaying his decisions. Prompto found the whole affair both fascinating and sickening. 

“So to summarize what we’ve proposed: we’ve decided to remove all of the requirements listed in the first contract, if the omega agrees to the terms of the revised contract. Our only requirement in the revised copy is that he translate for both the military and nobility when needed.” 

Prompto frowned at the brief summary the council provided. Something about it sounded shady, and based on Ignis’s expression, he wasn’t the only one feeling this way. The advisor was scanning the document, no doubt making notes in his mental notebook. His facial features gave no hint as to his feelings towards the proposal, but Prompto could smell the faint aura of mistrust in his scent. 

“When needed? What exactly does that entail? It’s too vague for my tastes.” Ignis said as he flipped through the pages. Noctis appeared to be reading the document from an odd angle, while Gladio sat quietly staring at the woodgrain of the antique table. Prompto quietly mused that the big alpha’s silence was strange. He’d never seen the Shield so outwardly meek before…

“It means just that. When needed. It’s impossible to predict when we might need a Niffesh translation.” The councilman replied, voice raised as if he was offended by the advisor’s doubt.

“So Prompto would be on call, then?” Ignis asked, eyes still tracing the words on the multi-page document. It wasn’t the first time Prompto marveled at the advisor’s ability to read and carry on a conversation at the same time. 

“Yes. Nothing more.” Sir Hef spoke before sipping his tea again. “And let’s be honest, Scientia. We both know you won’t fulfill the requirements of the first contract…”

Ignis’s eyes snapped up at this comment. Prompto could see a fire blazing in those emerald green depths. The flippant comment had struck a nerve in the poised advisor. 

“Really? And why wouldn’t we?” Ignis questioned, no longer interested in reading the proposal. Instead, he stared down the cocky councilman who sounded so sure of himself.

“Because we wrote the contract in such a way that you’d fail. The omega is a Niff, and not an average Gralean citizen. You claim he’s from the mountain tribes. If I can recall correctly, the Empire never kept tabs on the indigenous population, seeing as they didn’t consider them human.”

Prompto stiffened. Something about Sir Hef’s statement was disturbing, and it wasn’t the part about his people being seen as subhuman. He was speaking in past tense. As if the indigenous tribes were no longer a problem. As if they were...gone? Prompto hoped it was just his manner of speech, and not reality. Every day the omega prayed that his mother and father were still alive somewhere. That one day he would finally see them again. However, the more he learned about Niflheim, the less hope he had for their continued existence. But, Prompto still held onto his dreams. He simply couldn’t let them go. So while the ominous words the councilman spoke rang in his ears, Prompto decided to file the thought away for later. Now wasn’t the time to ponder the likelihood of his dreams coming true. Clearing his mind, the omega listened as the councilman began speaking again. 

“That said, one of our requirements was a thorough background check on the omega. We requested several things like his surname, parents’ names, birthplace and birthdate. Based on what you’ve told me of his sordid history, the omega was in the sex trade for twelve years and cannot recall his childhood in Niflheim. Since the Empire probably doesn’t have the omega’s records, the likelihood of recovering his biographical information is extremely low. We knew this when writing the contract, and required such information in hopes of legally preventing the King’s unsavory marriage prospect.”

The room went silent as both sides digested the shameless admission. The conservative council members looked smug and pleased with themselves, the other two impassive. The King looked furious, Ignis looked revolted, and Gladio looked as quiet as ever. 

“But don’t worry yourselves.” Sir Hef continued with a faux-reassuring grin. “We have a new contract for you. One that will serve both our interests. The King gets his omega, and the military and nobility get a Niffesh translator. Simple as that.” 

Prompto worried his lip as he glanced over at Ignis. The advisor had schooled his disgusted reaction into one of cool confidence, but Prompto could sense his unease. The council was unfortunately correct in that discovering Prompto’s personal history was a goal they were struggling to accomplish. It was the one requirement they couldn’t seem to meet, no matter how hard they tried. 

Prompto couldn’t recall any details from his past. His memories had been stolen so many years ago, and his recent vivid dreams of his past couldn’t be confirmed as real. So that meant that research was necessary. Ignis had been actively studying any and all information he could find about Prompto’s tribe, but his people were notoriously elusive and secretive. The alpha could barely find any information on the tribes’ leaders, let alone a young omega child within their clan. Even the best investigators in Lucis were coming up empty. 

Their deadline only a month away, the likelihood of finding the required information on time was slim. As each day passed, their chances of recovering Prompto’s past life grew smaller. Without help from the people who raised Prompto, they might never know of his heritage. And while Ignis had reached out towards his supposed brother long ago, he’d heard nothing back from the Niflheimian Air Force captain. The council had a point; the alphas might fail to fulfill the requirements of the first contract. And so maybe they _should_ consider this revised one. 

But something nagged at Prompto. One word kept floating to the forefront of his mind when he thought of accepting the proposal. 

One word that was both mysterious and foreboding. One word that held so much power. One word that could possibly make the omega’s life miserable...

“What does translating for the nobility mean? I mean... I can understand the military needing translations, but not the “nobility”...what uh….what does that entail?”

The words slipped out of his mouth so easily, and yet the impact was so hard. 

An unnerving silence filled the room. Stifling and tense. No one moved a muscle, and all because Prompto blurted a question without thinking of the possible consequences. 

Shiva help him. 

Once again, Prompto’s newfound confidence emerged out of nowhere and started a mess. From the collective aghast scents flooding the chambers, the omega knew he’d crossed a line. Apparently, the men expected him to be silent even though the topic was centered on his future. It wasn’t until he’d let himself blabber did Prompto realize his presence was merely a formality. He was there for legal reasons, not for sharing his opinion or speaking on his own behalf. The council expected him to sit silently and accept whatever his alphas chose for him. But, Prompto being...well, _Prompto_...had clumsily spoken out of turn. There was no going back now. 

Might as well ride this train to hell. 

As all eyes gazed at him, Prompto felt sweat bead at the back of his neck at the sudden attention. The men looked surprised. Shocked even. And Prompto’s alphas looked about the same. Everyone was startled by the soft but inquisitive voice that interrupted the discussion. 

“Of course an omega like _you_ wouldn’t know what the nobility requires.” Sir Hef finally voiced, a sneer on his face and his tea finally set aside. Prompto inwardly flinched at the harsh comment, but he held firm. The contract as it was currently written sounded sketchy, and Prompto was determined to sniff out the reason why. 

“That’s um...why I’m asking…” 

Already at an all-time high, the tension in the room increased substantially at the omega’s somewhat cocky reply. Having had very few social experiences in his life, Prompto didn’t realize his response was perceived as insolent. To him, he was simply stating his reason for asking the question. But as soon as he voiced his reply, it soon became apparent that he’d annoyed Sir Hef. 

“Omega, you are risking your future asking such foolish questions.” The councilman continued, arms moving to fold across his chest. As Prompto fidgeted in his seat, the alpha’s sneer slowly turned into a smirk of mirth. It was as if he found Prompto’s antics childish and amusing. Like Prompto wasn’t an adult with the right to ask questions about his own welfare, but just a dumb omega interrupting alpha business. 

Prompto ignored the man’s smirk of superiority, and instead focused on what he wanted to say. He really wanted to question the threat the councilman so easily tossed out, as it didn’t sit well with the omega. But instead, he decided to address something that had been bothering him ever since reading Ignis’s email. 

“My name is Prompto.” 

The omega offered his name with a smile, but his eyes told a different story. In his blue orbs was a fiery determination struggling to stand firm against overwhelming terror. Scared shitless about being confrontational, Prompto forced himself to keep his eyes locked on the alpha across from him. It was intense and extremely difficult, but Prompto pushed through the crushing anxiety and fear to stand up for himself; for the right to be called by his given name. 

This was important. Because, the council's deliberate use of the word “omega” when referring to him was disrespectful and insulting. Prompto hadn’t been angered by their use of the term the first time he met them. It was frustrating, but he was willing to give them a chance. But now, even after meeting and speaking with him, they still referred to him by his secondary gender. They knew his name, and yet only Rheas was kind enough to use it. Even Hibbus referred to him as “the omega”, and he was liberal in his beliefs. It was clear that the men didn’t regularly associate themselves with omegas, which Prompto wasn’t bothered by. They were nobility and the majority of nobles were betas and alphas. It made sense that they wouldn’t know how to properly communicate with an omega. But even _children_ knew that addressing someone by their secondary gender was rude. These men were grown, old even. Prompto refused to endure their poor etiquette any longer. Because Prompto was Prompto before he was omegan. 

The omega’s words had an immediate effect on everyone in the room. Sir Hef, who had been smirking only moments before, was now growing red in the face. The councilman had grown tense, straightening in his chair as he fixed his blazing eyes on Prompto. The other councilmembers watched the exchange curiously, some looking insulted and others amused. Prompto’s alphas watched him with a mixture of surprise and pride, and their expressions gave him additional confidence to stand firm on this issue. Astrals permitting, he would be a consort soon. He had to stand up for himself now, before the council got the idea they could bully and mistreat him any way they pleased. They most likely spoke to common citizens better than they did he, the King’s fiancé. It was unacceptable, and despite Prompto’s inner panic and apprehension, he wouldn’t continue to bear their blatant disrespect. 

“Your manners are atrocious, omega. Apparently you haven’t been paying attention to your etiquette lessons. I should add an additional year of sessions onto your contract, just to tame your unruly behavior.” The councilman finally spoke. His words were heavy with disgust and Prompto knew he felt insulted. 

While hesitant to speak his mind on the subject of his lessons, Prompto felt it best to continue rebelling against the man’s words. The alpha was wrong and Prompto felt the need to correct him. Was Prompto insane? Yes, most likely. He wasn’t sure why he suddenly felt so bold. Maybe it was the continued disrespect and disregard he was being blasted with. His newfound confident side was fighting against the abuse, and today he didn’t feel like yielding to his other, low-self-esteem side. The astrals had slapped some assertiveness into him, and the omega might as well make use of their generous blessing. 

“Um, actually, I have been paying attention. And uh...in the first lesson I was taught the importance of using someone’s name, preferably with a title. Instructor Bolster believes that referring to others by their secondary gender is archaic and disrespectful.” 

Prompto paused as he watched the spokesman’s eyebrows shoot to his receding hairline. The image of the man’s stunned eyebrows reaching so far up his forehead spurned Prompto further. The omega blabbered his next words without thought. 

“It’s like if I called you the “balding alpha.” It’s rude. You know you’re an alpha, and you know you’re going bald. I’m the same. I know I’m omegan, so you don’t need to keep bringing it up. So uh, yeah...you can call me Prompto.” 

From across the table, Ignis felt his eyeballs nearly escape their sockets from their excessive bulging. When he encouraged Prompto to speak earlier, this wasn’t what he had in mind. The omega had unwittingly brought up a sore subject. Sir Hef was extremely self-conscious about his lack of hair. The man had been handsome in his youth, with a full head of auburn hair that he started losing in his late twenties. He’d spent many years chasing his youth, going from doctor to doctor looking for the magic cure to his hair loss. Everyone in the chamber knew of his inner turmoil concerning his lack of hair.

And Prompto. Sweet, naive Prompto, had just thrown his biggest insecurity in his face. It took a momentous effort for the advisor not to burst out in hysterics. 

And he wasn’t the only one amused by the omega’s unintentional slight. 

Four councilmen near the back of the room suddenly broke out in howling laughter. It was sudden and loud, the men gasping for breath as they cackled. It was likely the first time the old farts had laughed in years, and their faces showed it. Red-faced and leaking tears, the men cackled in between mocking the spokesman’s balding head themselves. 

“Hef!” One of the men gasped out. “Hef, you’ve been slaughtered!”

“He’s got a point, Hef. Use his name, you balding alpha.” Another joked in mirth, the councilman near him pushing his arm in jest. 

“Be silent, you old fools!” Sir Hef bellowed after several seconds of open mockery. The man’s face had reddened so much that his face looked like a rotten tomato. He was clutching his pen for dear life and stiff as a board. Prompto almost felt sorry for him. Almost. 

The omega hadn’t intended on embarrassing the old man. He’d merely blurted out his first thoughts in attempts to get the alpha to understand his point of view. Prompto would never say such words in malice. He wasn’t a cruel person. Although he appeared to get his point across, he probably shouldn’t have been so blunt. But there was no use rethinking his delivery, it was too late to take back his words. Just like the red-faced alpha that continued to stare at him with hatred, Sir Hef stared at him with similar contempt. He now had two definite enemies on the council. Shit.

Ignis waited for the four men in the back to quiet down before speaking. The session had gone way off course, and they were short on time. Noctis had several additional meetings to attend to, one that directly followed this council session. Everyone needed to get back on track. Easier said than done after their omegan guest’s stunning show of self-esteem. 

“Prompto asked a good question.” Ignis said as the room finally fell silent. “What exactly does serving the nobility entail?” 

“It means he shall serve the needs of the nobility. This could be for personal or business needs.” Sir Hef said, seemingly happy for the change of subject. The man still looked irritable and angry, but Ignis’s question seemed to calm his earlier rage. 

“So you intend for him to serve _all_ of the Lucian noble families? That’s ridiculous.” Ignis scoffed. 

“How so? He would only be translating.” Ser Hef shot back, frustrated at the advisor’s disdain for the revised proposal. 

“The noble families offspring number in the thousands. You expect Prompto to serve all of their translating needs? He wouldn’t have a life outside of work.” 

“Well currently he doesn’t stand a chance at becoming a consort. You have one month before the contract expires. If you fail, which you will, the ome-... _Prompto_... will be removed from the chambers as he will no longer be a pending member of the Crown. What’s worse, Scientia? Him serving the nobility or being kicked out of the Citadel and the King losing his chosen heir carrier?” 

Ignoring the casual insult at the end of the councilman’s statement, Prompto thought about his current circumstances. The omega didn’t like what he was hearing about the revised contract. It was a vague proposal, and Prompto had a feeling this was on purpose. Who knows what “serving the nobility” truly entailed? It could mean anything. Prompto could be translating simple conversations with Niflheim business associates, or possibly doing things that went against his moral code, like interrogating and eavesdropping on enemies of noble families. There was no limit to the word “serving.” And if Prompto knew anything, he was tired of serving people who didn’t love him. 

Prompto had been a slave for twelve years. He had no desire to be a slave for the rest of his life. Because buried within the fancy and cultured writing of the revised proposal, was enslavement of a different form. He might have a fancy title, Crown Translator for the Niflheim Empire, but he would truly be Prompto, the Nobility’s Niff Bitch. He’d be theirs to control, theirs to direct and influence. His life would center around catering to the elite’s needs and desires, and not that of his own and his husbands. 

His original goal of visually documenting the Lucian continent would never come to fruition. He would be stuck somewhere in an office, or worse in the noble’s homes, translating day and night. The children he would have wouldn’t have a mother to care for them daily, as his duties would no doubt take him outside of the Citadel regularly. Thus, the children would be raised primarily by nannies. They would see someone else as their mother, not the omega who longed to devote his life to them. Not the omega who’d spent his entire life loving them, even when they didn’t exist. And Prompto simply wouldn’t stand for that. When it came to his future children, the omega didn’t play. 

“I don’t want to accept it.” Prompto suddenly spoke, looking directly at Ignis across the table. “I don’t want to be on-call, I don’t want to serve the nobility. I'm willing to serve the military, but that’s it.” 

Prompto pleaded with his eyes for Ignis to understand, but he didn’t need to. The advisor would accept whatever Prompto wanted, but he himself disliked the revised contract as well. It was suspicious for many reasons. 

The Lucian nobility was both large and deeply corrupt. While many noble families strived to improve Lucis by donating their money and time to worthy causes, many did the opposite. Several Lucian nobles had recently come under fire for their shady business practices and self-serving missions. If Prompto worked for the nobility, the omega would likely become a tool used to serve the business goals of corrupt old families. Not only would this be a terrible life for Prompto, but the possibility of the omega forcefully being tugged into criminal acts was likely. What a scandal it would be for the King’s omegan mate to be charged with some ludicrous crime, one that he committed in order to maintain his marriage to the royal.

While seemingly innocent, the contract was written in such a way that Ignis doubted the sincerity of the proposal. It was a self-serving document, written with only the nobility in mind. The part about serving the military was tacked-on to make the proposal appear more wholesome. But Ignis was Crownsguard, he knew the military’s needs. While Prompto’s skills would be immensely useful to them, the omega wouldn’t be needed on a full-time basis. Thus, most of his duties would be dictated by the nobility. This was the true purpose of the contract.

Ignis wasn’t a fool. And neither was Prompto. 

“I agree with Prompto. Serving the nobility is a duty he shouldn’t serve as Crown Consort. He will be the King’s spouse, and thus shouldn’t be at the beck and call of the nobles. He’ll have more important duties to attend to. So to summarize, we’ll be staying with the original agreement.” 

Ignis rejected the proposal by pushing the stack of papers back towards Sir Hef. In a show of finality, he shut his notebook and gave the spokesman a polite smile. His response was met with a chorus of angered grumbling. The council looked surprised at the rejection, but more so that Prompto made the decision of which his alpha abided by. Unwilling to accept the King’s intended and consort’s word, Sir Hef turned his eyes to the King. 

“Your Majesty?” The councilman questioned, waiting for the King’s final word on the subject. The councilman had no respect for the King’s foreign mates. A Tenebraean, and especially a Niff, shouldn’t be allowed to rule on such important decisions. 

Noctis had remained quiet throughout most of the meeting. He was content to let Ignis control the proceedings, and was more than pleased to see Prompto contribute on his own behalf. The King personally felt the proposed contract was trash and had no intention of accepting it if the decision was left to him. But, it was only fair that the final decision was Prompto’s, and thankfully the omega saw through the council’s manipulation. Prompto saw the contract for what it really was: indentured servitude. 

“Whatever Prompto wants, I’ll do. Looks like we’re rejecting it.” The King said with the same polite grin Ignis shared. “Thank you for your time and have a good evening, gentlemen.” 

The King’s word was final, but it didn’t stop the council from loudly protesting. The men fought against the decision, barking at the King that he’d live to regret it. They insisted it was the only way Prompto would see marriage with the King, and that he was a fool to stand by the decision of an omegan Niff. 

Noctis answered their protests by standing and walking out the door. 

As Prompto stood, following the guidance of Gladio’s hand on his arm, the omega worried that he’d made a mistake. The Shield, who had remained absolutely silent throughout the proceeding, gently guided Prompto towards the door after Ignis who had already left. As he walked, Prompto chanced a glance back into the council chamber, and the glares he was met with made him shiver. Two sets of eyes were filled with hatred, and another eight were filled with irritation and disgust. It was overwhelming being the center of so much scorn, and the confidence he felt earlier nearly fled him if not for a final set of eyes he met. In a sea of disdain filled orbs, Prompto met a pair of friendly brown eyes once more. Rheas, who hadn’t said a word during the meeting, mouthed the words “good job” before waving goodbye. That little gesture, though small, helped Prompto retain his slipping confidence as he exited the chambers. 

Everything would be okay. 

Scary as it was to decline the contract, Prompto knew it was for the best. He couldn’t bear the thought of being under anyone’s thumb again. He couldn’t handle the idea of having no control over his life, no say in his desires for his future. And he especially couldn’t fathom being a hands-off mother, translating words in a foreign environment while his children mourned his absence. He simply couldn’t accept such a life. Not after the hell he’d been through. Prompto wanted to live life. _His_ life, not the life the nobles chose for him. 

And so the omega could only pray that he could fulfill the daunting final goal of his existing contract. He could only beg the astrals that they might return his memory, or if not, at least allow someone else to fill in the gaps. Prompto prayed that somewhere out there, his brother might have sympathy for him and give him the information he so desperately needed. That he might take pity on his younger brother who had endured unimaginable hell and bless him with the gift of marrying his lovers. 

Right now, the chances of obtaining his history seemed low. The likelihood of a Niflheim military elite caring about their omegan brother’s welfare was poor. The Niff military was notoriously cold-blooded. Prompto’s brother had likely been indoctrinated into their way of life. And even if his brother _was_ a kind person who wanted to help Prompto, the man would be risking his life by responding. Replying to Ignis’s letter could endanger him and any family he might have. He would likely care more about his own safety than the happiness of his brother in Lucis. 

But Prompto couldn’t give up. _Wouldn’t_ give up. He would maintain hope and try to stay positive. He would ignore the warnings of the council, ignore their jeers at the poor prognosis of the first contract’s success. He would focus every day on researching his past and wracking his brain for long lost memories. He would work hard to try and remember anything he could. 

He would _try_. And in the end, that was all he could do.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Chapter warning: This chapter features discussion of child abuse and rape. It also mentions suicide. Please be warned

The fate of Prompto’s first master was re-addressed sooner than the omega would’ve liked. Right around the time he returned to his etiquette lessons, the Criminal Affairs department called Ignis with a request that Prompto be questioned about his history with one Saevaius Alietum. The Crown lawyers had been steadily building a case against the Accordian businessman, but Prompto’s input was key to convicting him on several of the charges he’d been levied with. They needed detailed information on when, where and how Prompto’s abuse occurred. What type of building was he enslaved in? A mansion or a penthouse? How many clients did he believe attacked him? Did anyone else live with Alietum? Did he have any family that Prompto recalled? 

The questions were endless and overwhelming. 

As he expected, enduring questioning was a miserable process. For several days Prompto would leave his etiquette lessons with an escort from Gladio. From there, the Shield would take him to Criminal Affairs where he’d be questioned by Illian for at most an hour a day. Following investigative protocol, Prompto’s alphas were not allowed to sit in during the questioning. Thus, Prompto initially faced the process alone. It was a grueling task. Simply recalling the abuse was daunting. But recalling his trauma _and_ sharing those painful memories with a stranger? It was almost too much to bear. The first time he met with the investigator was brief. Illian had asked only one question before Prompto broke down in panic. 

_“What did Alietum call you? Did he use your name?”_

The answer was too sickening and humiliating for Prompto to share. Fuckhole, bitch, slut, trash, stupid omega, idiot, shitstain, worthless Niffra. He’d been called every horrible word in Eos. Everything _but_ his name. In response to the question the omega stuttered and whimpered in distress. He desperately tried to answer the question while simultaneously fighting his natural instinct to escape. But in the end, the trauma was simply too much for him to handle, and eventually he responded by bursting out in hysterical sobs. 

Gladio was called and promptly carried him home. 

But the subject couldn’t be avoided. The next day he was faced with the same question. It wouldn’t go away, and neither would the other questions. Well, they _could_ disappear if Prompto didn’t want justice. He could decide not to answer the questions, and in turn his master would be convicted on lesser charges and someday see freedom again. Prompto wouldn’t have to dig up painful memories, but he’d have to live with the knowledge that his childhood tormenter would one day walk the streets again— free to prey on other innocent children. And Prompto would be damned if that ever happened. While he cared deeply for the safety of others, Prompto also burned with a need for vengeance. He wanted justice for himself, to see his master punished for tearing him away from his family and exploiting him. For ruining whatever joy children were supposed to experience as they grew. His master had shown him no mercy while he raped him each night. He showed no compassion as he ruthlessly allowed client after client to use him, to the point that he suffered irreparable internal damage that almost stole his chance to bear children. And for his callous disregard of Prompto’s innocence, the omega would in turn show him no leniency. And so despite the emotional pain of answering such distressing questions, Prompto forced himself to endure. 

From the second meeting onwards, Dr. Linia accompanied him and acted as a therapist. While she didn’t specialize in psychological therapy, the woman knew Prompto well enough to know how best to help him through the difficult process. She knew when he was overwhelmed and on the verge of panic. She knew when he needed to stop and regain his bearings. Whenever he reached this point, the doctor would request Illian leave the room until the omega calmed again. It was difficult at first, because Prompto felt like covering his ears and screaming whenever Illian asked the smallest of questions. 

_“Did Alietum regularly beat you? How and with what instruments?”_

_“Where did you sleep each night?”_

_“Did you eat regular meals? Or did you have to ‘earn’ your food?”_

_“Were there any other enslaved people living in his home?”_

The answers to such questions should have been simple. Yes, Prompto was regularly beaten: with his master’s fists, whips, chains, beer bottles, and random furniture. His nights were spent sleeping on the floor of the kitchen, locked in a cabinet or outside freezing in his master’s gardens. He never ate regular meals despite cooking many of the meals his master and family ate. No, he ate whenever his master felt like feeding him, which wasn’t often. In the beginning he stole food to make up for his lack of meals, but he soon stopped after his stomach was beaten so hard he vomited in response. After two instances of such abuse, he simply learned to accept an empty stomach. And as for other slaves? No. Prompto was a lucrative bitch. A rare sexual conquest that men dreamed of adding to their tally. His master made enough money off of Prompto’s body to satisfy his greed. And as for the man’s lust, Prompto suited his needs perfectly. In his master’s opinion, a hole was a hole. He wasn’t concerned with who that hole belonged to. A consenting adult or a tiny helpless child. He didn’t give a fuck. 

Yes, the answers were simple, but the memories they dredged up where complicated and heartbreaking. Memories of painful beatings that never seemed to end. Memories of spying on his master’s family as they went about their day; completely unbothered by the omegan child their husband and father terrorized every night. Memories of the confusion Prompto felt when he saw his master treat his son of the same age like gold, only for him to turn around and force Prompto to the bed an hour later. Memories of passing out and waking up with someobody’s hands choking the breath out of his body. Memories of trying desperately to get inside the manor as rain and thunder raged outside; watching through droplet covered windows as his master mocked his predicament. Memories of wanting to kill himself at the tender age of nine; almost going through with it after smuggling a knife away from the kitchen. The only thing that stopped him was the thought of his mother trying to find him and discovering him dead. It was that little hope that kept him going. Unfortunately, it led to nothing. 

So no, answering these questions wasn’t easy or simple. It was pure unadulterated hell. And never had Prompto been so furious at the man who did this to him. The anger he felt towards his master while recounting his childhood grew steadily day by day. It took a massive effort not to dwell on the questioning once he left the office. It was difficult to return home and switch back to the happy, passionate person Prompto was growing to be. It was hard not to burden his alphas with his poor moods, even though they begged him to talk about his pain if he needed to. But Prompto didn’t want to dwell on his past. An hour a day of questioning was more than enough for him. And so every time he exited Criminal Affairs, he forced himself to raise his slouched shoulders and dry his tears.

On most days, Prompto left questioning and headed straight home. His dance lessons had been placed on hold for the duration of the questioning. The omega was simply too exhausted to enjoy them after first attending his stressful etiquette lessons, and then enduring the grueling sessions with Illian. He would return to has dance lessons once Illian collected all the information he needed. And with the way things were going, it felt like the questioning would never end. The investigator was meticulous, and although his questions were difficult, Prompto appreciated his efforts. The man truly cared about putting both of Prompto’s masters away for life. He worked long hours on both cases, and Prompto was thankful for his dedication to him, a complete stranger who had no impact on the man’s life. Prompto was deeply indebted to him. 

As questioning came to a close one evening, Prompto expected his normal routine. He would answer his final questions and Dr. Linia would bid him farewell for the night. He would then leave Illian’s office where Gladio was usually waiting for him in the hall. And today was no different. Prompto left the office as usual, and Gladio stood waiting for him near the entrance of the offices. But instead of wearing his Crownsguard uniform, the Shield was dressed casually in black jeans and tight t-shirt. Hair tied up in a messy bun, the alpha looked like a normal citizen. 

A ridiculously sculpted and devilishly beautiful citizen. 

Prompto knew he should be mortified by his thirsty behavior, especially after just leaving a traumatic experience, but his mood immediately improved upon setting eyes on his lover. All thoughts of the painful questions he’d just answered flew out of his mind. Gladio looked like a feast. A very distracting, delectable feast. And Prompto shamelessly indulged himself on the adonis’s striking features. 

And well...he felt he deserved a treat after struggling through a particularly difficult session. He’d just spent an hour describing in graphic detail the sexual acts he’d suffered during his first year of captivity. It was a session full of anxious jittering and crying, so much so he’d gone through a whole box of tissues. It was terrible, and by the gods did he deserve a break from those sickening memories.

“Hey, Glads.” Prompto greeted as he approached the alpha. Although in a public space with multiple staff members walking in and out of the offices, Prompto reached out and hugged the massive man. He needed the comfort of a loved one’s arms around him, and Gladio was never shy with public displays of affection. The Shield accepted him without hesitance, wrapping his arms around Prompto’s much smaller frame and resting his hands on his shoulder blades. However, the alpha did hold back on pressing his customary kiss to his omega’s forehead. As an unannounced fiancé, the couple couldn’t be too careless in public. Gladio was married and Prompto was currently seen as the King’s semi-permanent foreign guest. They couldn’t cause a scandal, not with the council watching their every move. Plus, Prompto had caused enough disruption in the Citadel, and he really didn’t need any more critical eyes following his movements. 

“Hey, Prom-Prom.” Gladio greeted back as he reluctantly parted from the blond. Prompto couldn’t help the giggle that escaped at the alpha’s endearment. He wasn’t sure when Gladio started calling him “Prom-Prom” but it might have been around the time Prompto started calling the Shield. “Gladdy”. Both sappy and lovestruck fools, the pair were overly generous with their pet names and gestures of affection. Many a time Ignis and Noctis had rolled their eyes in response to the sugary sweet antics of the imprints. But Prompto didn’t care, he soaked up the affection like the addicted little sponge he was. 

“Why are you dressed all casual?” Prompto inquired as Gladio walked him towards the exit of the department. He couldn’t help the sigh of relief that escaped his lips upon leaving the stifling offices. Every time he left the department a weight seemed to lift from his shoulders. His breathing calmed, and his anxiety-induced sweating lessened substantially. It wasn’t that Criminal Affairs was a scary place. In fact, it was a normal office with friendly and caring staff. No, it was simply that Prompto associated the environment with pain. Being in the offices meant he was about to endure extreme emotional distress. It was only natural that he hate the environment in which he was psychologically tortured. 

“I have an errand to run that takes me outside the Citadel. Don’t want a crowd following me, but I _do_ want a certain blond by my side. Care to join me?” 

Prompto didn’t hesitate to nod with a smile. He hadn’t been outside the Citadel since...well he couldn’t remember. Because the palace was so vast, Prompto didn’t often feel stifled and stir-crazy. But, as he gained more insight into his new world, the omega was starting to get wanderlust. He had an urge to travel and see new things, and so a trip outside the Citadel sparked excitement within him. Coupled with his favorite person by his side, the omega could think of nothing better than discovering the world with Gladio as his guide. 

“Are you picking something up?” Prompto questioned as Gladio guided them down the long hallways typical of the Citadel. It wasn’t unusual for Gladio to leave the palace for various personal reasons. He mostly escaped on ramen runs and spontaneous dates with his husbands. The Shield had mentioned several times that he desired to take Prompto out as well, but because of the omega’s lack of status and omegan secondary gender, a public outing could cause rumors of a Crown affair. The alphas would have to wait until Prompto’s marriage to date him publicly. Knowing the tight boundaries of being seen in public with one of the Crown Consorts, Prompto was curious as to where they were going. Wherever Gladio planned to take him must be somewhere private and safe from prying eyes. 

“Yep. Iris called me. She’s coming home for a few months and wants me to gather some of her old childhood books at the manor.” 

Prompto’s eyebrows rose in surprise at the Shield’s words. He hadn’t been expecting this news, and while Gladio sounded overjoyed, Prompto felt a guilty wave of apprehension flood his senses. Every time the omega was faced with meeting someone new, he inwardly panicked and wanted to hide himself under a bed. He would no doubt be meeting Gladio’s sister when she returned, and the omega couldn’t help but feel inadequate. Gladio clearly adored his sister, and Prompto could only hope that she would find him good enough for her beloved older brother. 

From what Prompto had gathered from both Gladio and Ignis, the noble families considered Iris the black sheep of House Amicitia. Ever since birth, Iris had been fiercely independent and scoffed at her noble status and the responsibilities that came with it. While Gladio readily accepted his predestined role as Shield to the King, Iris fought tirelessly against being Lady Amicitia. Her bold demeanor probably stemmed from her childhood, as Iris never knew her mother and thus her father doted on her to make up for his deceased mate’s absence. A daddy’s girl, Clarus often conceded to the wishes of his little spitfire daughter. And in return, Iris thought the world of her powerful father. Gladio fondly explained that she was spoiled as a child, but sweet and caring at the core. 

After Clarus’s unexpected death, Iris ran away from Insomnia with a backpack full of potions and a set of daggers. Clouded by grief and unable to handle her growing responsibilities as a noble head, the young beta had disappeared in the dead of night. It took Gladio several weeks to find her. Several weeks of desperate searching, sleepless nights and crying over her absence. Having just lost his father, the Shield couldn’t bear the thought of losing his last remaining family member. He finally tracked his sister down in Hammerhead. She’d befriended the granddaughter of an old friend of King Regis and had finagled herself a job in the local diner. Gladio tried his hardest to convince her to return, as she was only sixteen and hadn’t finished school yet. But Iris resisted, and Gladio relented. In truth, the Shield could’ve demanded she return because he became her guardian upon their father’s death. However, Gladio had never been one to ignore his sister’s desires.

The siblings made a compromise: Iris would finish school remotely and check-in with her brother each week until she turned eighteen. In return, Gladio would reluctantly allow her to stay in Hammerhead under the care of the mechanic’s family. Nine years later, Iris still hadn’t returned to Insomnia for good. In the years since her departure, the beta had traveled all of Eos including (to Gladio’s horror) the outskirts of Niflheim. She was a wanderer, and Gladio had learned to accept her need to be just Iris, not the Lady of House Amicitia. 

“A few months? You told me she only comes for a few weeks at a time.” Prompto murmured as Gladio led him down several flights of stairs. They were in an area of the Citadel Prompto faintly recognized. If he recalled correctly, Gladio was taking him to the garage that housed the crown family’s fleet of personal vehicles. It was where Noctis’s beloved Regalia resided. 

“You’re right. I was surprised when she told me she’s planning to stay for a while.” Gladio answered as they continued down the stairs. “She’s coming for your wedding.”

Prompto faltered mid-step and stopped descending abruptly. Gladio stepped down an additional three stairs before realizing his omega was no longer beside him. 

“Prom?”

“Why...why would she want to come? It’s not...it’s not important or special like your wedding was.” 

Gladio’s eyebrows furrowed at the upsetting words. Prompto didn’t think his wedding was important to others? The Shield blamed the council for implanting such a negative idea in his sweet omega’s mind. The marriage contract clearly made light of Prompto’s engagement, as if the omega’s union was unimportant and unworthy of celebration (of which they’d explicitly banned). The council had told the omega to his face that they considered him the “breeding consort.” Historically in polyamorous packs, the mate that bore the heirs was considered the least worthy member of the pack. It was ludicrous in Gladio’s mind, because shouldn’t the mate who brought life into the union be the most treasured member? Shouldn’t the person who continued the packline be loved and revered for their sacrifice? The old ways were so backwards and illogical. 

“Prom, your wedding is _very_ important. Iris is excited about it, and that’s why she’s coming long before the wedding date. She wants to help you plan your day. Also, she’s been waiting forever to have someone other than an alpha in her family. She wants to get to know you.”

Prompto’s lips quirked into a weak smile. He trusted Gladio’s word, more than anyone else in the world. But he just couldn’t imagine anyone _wanting_ to befriend him. He couldn’t imagine a stranger taking time out of her own life to ensure Prompto had a lovely wedding. Iris didn’t know Prompto, and yet she was returning to meet him. She thought he was worthy enough of her time. Outside of his alphas, Prompto didn’t have any friends. He had acquaintances and budding friendships, but no one he felt comfortable enough with to share his thoughts and feelings. From the way Gladio described Iris’s motives for returning, it sounded like the beta wanted to befriend her brother’s fiancé. 

Prompto liked her already. 

Finally reaching the garage, the omega waited quietly as Gladio scanned his access badge and confirmed his identity with the guards. Once the large door started to lift, Prompto was once again greeted with the impressive fleet of luxury vehicles lined up in the massive garage. There were so many cars of various colors and shapes. Some were sleek and elegant, others were decked out race cars. The selection was almost overwhelming. Prompto had no idea how his alphas picked which one they wanted to drive. And apparently, he wasn’t the only one overwhelmed by the abundance of choices. Ignis told him that Noctis rarely drove the cars in his fleet. Only the regalia. Prompto could understand why. Driving one car made life simpler. 

“Which one…?” Prompto murmured as he scanned the beautiful vehicles. The omega itched to drive one. He wanted to know how it felt to control such a powerful piece of machinery. He wanted to be able to drive off into the sunset at a moment's whim. To come and go as he pleased without restrictions. 

“You choose.” Was Gladio’s simple reply. 

Prompto smiled and instantly pointed to the red beauty he’d singled out so many months ago. It felt like a lifetime since that day. He could clearly recall his first trip outside the Citadel. He’d been so scared, clinging to Gladio’s side for reassurance. He’d worn his veil to hide from prying eyes, and his body had been tiny from malnourishment and self-destructive purging. Now, so many months later, he looked and felt like a new person. The veil was gone, for he was now comfortable with his bare face being seen. His body had filled out, no longer sickly thin from his disorder and abuse. He’d even grown three inches; going from a diminutive 5’2 to just last week reaching 5’5. It was quite the transformation, and Prompto loved it. 

“Still love the little red, huh?” Gladio chuckled as he headed towards the car. The Shield opened the passenger door for his omega, causing said blond to blush adorably at the gentlemanly gesture. Prompto slid into the passenger seat easily. Gladio on the other hand, struggled for a bit. 

“Damn, this is tight.” The Shield muttered as he adjusted the seat back to accommodate his long legs. “Definitely designed for Noct’s scrawny little ass.” 

Prompto giggled as he watched his lover adjust in the driver's seat. As he waited for the Shield to get comfortable, the omega took in the features of the car. It was a stunning vehicle. Built low like a racecar, butter soft leather seats, a beautiful high-tech media center, tinted windows that allowed for ultimate privacy. Yes, Prompto was in love with the stunning vehicle. Until he noticed the emblem decorating the center of the steering wheel.

“This car is from the empire?” Prompto questioned as he took in the red and gold dragon design. The emblem screamed of power and control.

“Yep. It was given to Noct for his coronation. Back then, tensions weren’t as bad as they are now. It’s the only car in his fleet from the Empire.” 

“Oh.” The omega voiced. Leave it to Prompto to select the one car in the fleet that belonged to Niflheim. He was definitely a Niff, no denying that. 

“It’s a beauty though. Lucian automakers focus on style and elegance. They prefer sleek designs. The Niff’s favor harsher designs and focus primarily on speed and power. The best racecars in Eos are made in Niflheim.” 

“Huh.” Prompto answered dumbly. He had no idea how cars worked, nor understood the various types and styles that some people obsessed over. He couldn’t even drive a car, so he had no idea what was considered powerful and what was considered elegant. He just knew that he loved _this_ car, despite its origins. 

“Hey Prom?” Gladio asked as he started the car. As was customary in the King’s personal fleet, the keys to each vehicle resided within the car. It cut down on wasted time spent searching through hundreds of keys. 

“Yeah?” Prompto answered as he curiously explored the various compartments in the vehicle. Gladio’s lips quirked as he eyed the omega actively marveling at a hidden cup holder. Prompto’s childlike wonder was too cute. 

“Wanna drive?” 

Prompto snapped his head up in response to the question, immediately abandoning the compartment he was looking inside. The omega quickly turned his head in the direction of his alpha, eyes bright with innocent excitement.

“Wh-...really? You’d let me?” Prompto blurted out, hands moving to clasp together in an almost pleading motion, similar to how cats begged with their paws. It was the omega’s natural reaction to excitement, a gesture he always made when he couldn’t believe his luck. 

“Sure.” Gladio said with a smile. “I can’t let you drive outside the Citadel, but the roads towards the gates are long and usually empty. We can switch seats once I get out of the garage.” 

“Oh my gods…” Prompto murmured in a shaky, awestruck voice. “I’m gonna drive a car…”

Gladio laughed at his omega’s reaction as he backed out of the parking space. He knew he was playing with fire by letting the omega drive this particular vehicle. Ignis would skewer him with one of his daggers if he knew Gladio was letting their precious omega drive a sports car capable of reaching 200 miles per hour in ten seconds. Knowing Ignis and his safety-first mindset when driving, Gladio knew he’d get the verbal lashing of his life if his husband found out about Prompto’s impromptu first drive. 

But what the advisor didn’t know, wouldn’t hurt him. 

“Don’t tell Iggy, Prom. Unless you want me banished to the gardens for a month, you need to stay mum.” 

Prompto nodded enthusiastically, eyes bright with barely contained exhilaration. He wouldn’t dare mention this to Ignis. Prompto adored the advisor, but the alpha could sometimes put a damper on Prompto’s wild side. The omega was growing into a bit of a daredevil (thanks to Gladio’s influence) and he wanted to explore this new side of his personality thoroughly. 

Upon leaving the garage, Prompto vibrated nervously as he exited the car. Gladio wiggled his way out of the vehicle and smiled encouragingly at his omega as they switched seats. It took the alpha a moment to adjust the passenger seat, and Prompto in turn had to adjust the driver's seat because his feet couldn’t reach the pedals. It wasn’t the first time Prompto pondered the major size difference between his alpha and himself. They were complete opposites in appearance, and Prompto wasn’t ashamed to admit he liked that Gladio towered over him. He liked it _a lot._

“Alright, Prom. Safety belt first.” Gladio instructed from beside the omega. Prompto rolled his eyes at himself for forgetting to buckle up in his excitement. Thankfully he had an observant lover to correct his forgetfulness, lest he kill himself on his first driving attempt. 

“Ok, so this is the gearshift. D is for drive, R is for reverse, P is for park, N is for neutral and L is for low. Ignore the N and L for now.” 

Prompto listened intently as Gladio explained the mechanics of operating a car. The omega took note of all his directions and advice but couldn’t help his heart fluttering for an unrelated reason. Gladio was the kindest and most patient teacher the omega had ever met. Anytime Prompto didn’t understand something, he repeated his answer in the same patient tone as when he first instructed him. The alpha didn’t mind explaining things over and over again, nor answering the millions of questions Prompto peppered him with. Patience wasn’t a behavior Prompto was used to receiving on his account. In the past, whenever he didn’t understand something he was met with anger and frustration. No one took the time to be patient with him, so it was still overwhelming when his alphas treated him with such kindness. It might seem like a small, insignificant thing to others, but Prompto found his alphas’ patience just as attractive as their beautiful facades. 

After a good fifteen minutes of instruction, Prompto pulled the gear stick down to drive and stepped on the pedal. A common mistake with first timers, the omega misjudged the amount of pressure to put on the pedal and the high-speed car took off in response. Panicking, the omega then slammed his foot on the brakes, sending his companion nearly face first into the dashboard. Thank gods Gladio had ensured they wore their seatbelts, as both of them would likely be sporting concussions if they hadn’t buckled up. 

Prompto cringed and glanced over to Gladio, expecting irritation for his clumsy actions. But he should’ve known better. Gladio would never get pissed over something so minor, and he didn't. The Shield merely laughed and patted the omega’s knee in comfort. 

“Hey, you did better than I did on my first try.” Gladio placated with a chuckle. “I set the car in reverse by mistake and backed into the garage door on my first attempt.” 

Prompto smiled in thanks, his anxiety melting away at the Shield’s admission of his own mishap. Gladio always knew how to make him feel better. 

Oh, how Prompto adored the massive man and his gentle personality. 

Taking a deep breath, the omega tried again, this time stepping on the gas lightly. From there he inched down the road, all the while combating the bubbling giddiness in his stomach. It was such a powerful feeling to drive; primarily because it was something Prompto never imagined he would ever do. Activities like driving were what ‘other’ people did, not an omegan former slave like him. And while Prompto knew his alphas would never tell him no, Prompto never thought he could ask for such an important responsibility. He was so happy Gladio had given him the opportunity and broached the subject, as the omega didn’t have the guts to ask for himself. The alpha clearly understood this dilemma. 

As Prompto and Gladio became increasingly intimate, the omega started noticing a strange phenomenon between the two of them. Gladio seemed to inherently sense Prompto’s needs and desires. It was a strange thing, because in turn Prompto could sense the same things within the Shield. The omega knew it was due to their unusual bond as imprints, but he’d yet to study the full impact of having an imprinted mate. Though from what he’d heard from others, it was the deepest relationship a pair could form. In essence, the couple becomes one upon mating. It was a deeply personal bond, likened to being stuck together like glue. And to Prompto, the prospect of being ‘one’ with Gladio after they mated was overwhelmingly pleasurable. To be attached to someone so completely was something Prompto dreamed of attaining. 

The journey to the gates was slow, but steady. Gladio guided Prompto along the winding roads, indicating where he should turn and when to slow down or speed up. For the most part, Prompto did a good job. Only once did the Shield have to reach over and control the wheel to prevent an accident. A supply truck had been coming down the opposite side of the road, and Prompto had driven too far into the opposing lane. Other than that, the omega successfully drove the car for a good twenty minutes. Once they reached the gates, Prompto reluctantly switched the gear into park and turned to face his lover in the adjacent seat. 

“Awesome job, baby.” Gladio congratulated as he leaned forward to shower a few kisses on his omega’s forehead. The Shield hadn’t been able to kiss his omega in greeting earlier, so he took advantage of the tinted windows and made up for his missed opportunity. In response to the touch, Prompto scooted as close as he could to the Shield but was unfortunately unable to climb into the other’s lap due to the divider between the seats. His whimper of frustration was met with a placating croon and a pair of lips gracing his own. Their kisses were fleeting pecks, more so to show affection then to engage in deeper intimacy. Despite knowing he should stop for risk of being caught, the alpha distractedly reached out to run his hands in his omega’s wild hair. Not quite ready to part from his pretty little lover, the Shield carded his fingers through the blond’s silky locks and relished the little sounds that came as a result of his touch. Unfortunately, the gate guard leaving his post and approaching the car put a stop to their affectionate embrace. 

“Prince Gladiolus...and guest....” The guard greeted formally as both Gladio and Prompto left the car to switch seats. The soldier gave Prompto a curious once over before returning his eyes to the Shield. Prompto shyly scuffed his boots against the asphalt as Gladio conversed with the guard. It appeared the Shield knew this soldier by name, and they engaged in friendly banter while the guard entered the Shield’s location change into the Citadel security system. Every time one of the royal family left the Citadel, a note was made in security to inform the guards they were absent. In case of an emergency, it prevented wasted time the guards might spend searching the vast palace for a missing royal. The alphas found it irritating to be tracked at all times, but it was a necessary evil meant to ensure their safety. Wrapping up his conversation, Gladio once again opened the passenger door for his omega before hopping into the driver's seat. 

Just as the sun started setting, the pair finally left the gates of the Citadel behind. As soon as they entered the main street leading away from the Citadel grounds, Prompto instantly regretted leaving his camera at home. The palace was located in the main hub of downtown Insomnia, and the number of different sights he was blasted with were stunning. When he first left the Citadel so many months ago it had been early winter. The streets of Insomnia were quiet and snow-filled, and even then, the omega was more concerned with his anxiety than gazing out the windows. But now times had changed. It was mid-spring, the city was bustling, and Prompto wasn’t anxious or scared. He was only curious. 

The omega sat turned in his seat, eyes gazing out his window as the beautiful city flashed before his eyes. There were so many cars and so many people. Prompto could see families walking down the sidewalks as well as people in Citadel uniforms that looked like they’d just left work. All sorts of fascinating businesses lined the streets; bakeries, banks, grocery stores, clothing stores and art studios. It was amazing, and Prompto couldn’t help blabbering in awe. 

“Gladdy, look. There’s someone juggling on the corner!” Prompto exclaimed as he set eyes upon a street performer. The car was stopped at a red light, so Prompto was able to watch the talented performer exhibit his craft for a few seconds. Surrounding him were a group of children in their school uniforms, and Prompto felt somewhat wistful upon seeing them. His master’s children wore uniforms to school, and Prompto always wished he could wear one. Instead, he barely ever wore clothes as he rarely left the bedroom. Why would he need clothes if they were always coming off?

And just like that, his mood plummeted. 

“You okay, Prom?” Gladio asked, glancing over to where the omega sat. A frown graced his delicate features and his previously excited scent had dampened shortly after speaking to his lover. Gladio had a feeling the omega was lost in a painful memory. 

Since beginning questioning, Prompto had been regularly caught gazing off into space at random times during the day. The doctor reassured his alphas that this was normal, as the omega was being forced to remember painful events in his life. He’d buried those memories for so long, and now that he was reflecting on them it was as if the floodgates had opened. Memories would come out of nowhere and paralyze him, often distracting him in the middle of conversations. And while the questioning was conducted primarily for the upcoming trial of his master, it also had a hidden purpose. The doctor was using the sessions as a way to get Prompto the trauma therapy he needed. While Illian gathered information, Dr. Linia walked Prompto through confronting his past and finding ways to cope with the reality of what happened to him. Since Prompto was opposed to meeting with an unfamiliar therapist, his sessions with the doctor and investigator were a godsend in disguise. Intensive therapy, although excruciating, was something Prompto desperately needed. He could only heal so far by himself. Professional help was crucial. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Prompto answered the Shield with a small smile. Knowing his alpha could sense his faltering mood, the omega tried to perk himself up by focusing on a different sight. This one was a lovely antique statue of the Goddess Shiva. Prompto really regretted leaving his camera. 

In his distraction, the omega missed the frown that formed on Gladio’s lips. The Shield knew Prompto was struggling inside. He knew the omega was enduring unimaginable stress in order to put his enslaver behind bars. And gods, Gladio wanted to help him through it. He wanted to be a refuge for his hurting omega, but Prompto wouldn’t let him in. The omega wouldn’t let any of his alphas know of his pain. 

Despite opening up about his emotions, Prompto shared little information about his time in slavery. When he did, it was usually about the time spent under his second master. Although still stressful, it was easier for Prompto to talk about his later captivity due to him being older and wiser. As for his first master, Prompto rarely spoke of anything that was done to him. The majority of his trauma related behaviors stemmed from being repeatedly raped at such a young age. His innocent mind had been corrupted, and his prepubescent body used in ways he wasn’t physically capable of handling. Having read the details of the internal scarring Prompto suffered, Gladio could only imagine he lived in agony under Alietum. 

Some might say the Shield’s desire to know of his omega’s traumatic past was morbid curiosity. But it wasn’t. Gladio simply wanted to help carry some of the pain his sweet lover suffered with. To empathize and help him come to peace with the heinous acts inflicted upon him. But he couldn’t do that unless Prompto let him in. 

And the omega seemed dead set against opening up. 

The drive to the Amicita manor was around thirty minutes. Prompto marveled in wonder as they left the downtown area and entered a wealthy residential part of the city. It was the section of Insomnia where most of the elite lived. Nobles, high-ranking military members and businessmen resided in the sprawling mansions they passed. Each home was decently spaced, large trees decorating the boundaries to give an illusion of privacy. Prompto seemed to appreciate the manors, as they were historical buildings and of excellent architectural importance. As for Gladio, he had no opinion of the fancy houses. Excluding his own manor, he didn’t particularly like or dislike them.

“Here we are.” Gladio announced as the car stopped in front of a fancy gate. The crest of House Amicitia graced the iron bars in fancy swoops and swirls. Prompto couldn’t see the manor from the street, as the gate guarded a winding path that disappeared into the trees. Besides the gate was a badge scanner, just like the ones in the Citadel, and the Shield swiftly scanned his badge to open the gates. 

Prompto jittered in excitement as Gladio took them down the winding path towards the manor. Prompto loved surprises, and the long road helped build suspense. As they drove, the omega took in the tall trees and beautiful landscaping decorating the pathway. There was an abundance of flowers, and the primary species were Gladiolus and Irises. Prompto found the flowers honor of the Amicitia siblings quite sweet. 

“Does anyone still live here?” Prompto asked as the trees parted away to show a massive mansion. Immediately following his question, Prompto let out a stunned “whoa” at the site of the beautiful manor. It was a gorgeous historical building, decorated in burgundy and gray tones. These were the colors of the Amicitia Clan, and thus the mansion reflected their heritage. Nightfall arriving soon, the stairs leading up to the grand entrance of the manor were lit by warm garden lights that appeared to sparkle romantically. And to Prompto’s delight, a large fountain stood at the entrance of the building, the sounds of the moving water relaxing to his ears. 

“Nope.” Gladio answered his question. “I’ll never live here again because of my consort status, so it belongs to Iris if she ever decides to move back. The staff maintain it daily, though, and some of them live on the grounds.” 

Prompto nodded in understanding, eyes still fascinated by the grandeur of the manor. It was far more beautiful than the mansions his masters’ lived in. While both of his owners’ homes were large and fancy, they reeked of ‘new money’. The Amicitia mansion was obviously an ‘old money’ mansion, one that didn’t flaunt its wealth with gaudy golds and opulent features. It was a grand home, but it held a sense of humbleness. It reflected Gladio’s personality perfectly. The alpha was a noble, rich and powerful. But his personality was kind and modest. Gladio didn’t flaunt his money or status. Instead, he chose to live with few expensive possessions and refused to use his title outside of work. The humility he exhibited was an attractive trait; one of the many (hundreds) of things Prompto treasured about him. 

The pair meandered into the mansion after Prompto explored the outside for several minutes. The alpha gave his omega a grand tour of the place, laughing with affection at Prompto’s need to touch and gush over everything. The blond buzzed around the grand rooms, looking at the beautiful photographs and portraits gracing the walls. There were so many photos of Gladiolus and Iris when they were younger. One wall in particular showed pictures of Gladio through his childhood; starting with the wee little Shield wrapped like a burrito in the hospital and finishing with the Shield’s official Citadel portrait. Another wall featured Gladio with his parents. The late Shield and his wife looked smitten with each other and their eldest child. Unfortunately, once Iris made an appearance in the family photos, Gladio’s mother disappeared. From then on, Clarus stood alone with his darling children. Seeing the loss of someone so important in the timeline of the photos was sobering. 

“Do you...do you miss them, like every day?” Prompto whispered his question as he took in the photos. In several of Iris’s baby photos, he could see grief hiding behind Clarus’s forced smile. The death of his mate clearly affecting him in the black and white stills. 

“Every day.” Gladio answered, voice filled with equal parts fondness and wistfulness. It was a peaceful sadness, though. Prompto could tell the Shield had come to terms with his parents’ deaths. What lingered was a muted desire for their presence; a nostalgic yearning that would never go away. 

Gladio never spoke of the circumstances surrounding Clarus’s death, and neither did Ignis or Noctis. The Shield had passed approximately a year after King Regis, but Prompto knew the former Shield hadn’t been in ill health. As he studied the history of Lucis, Prompto was almost certain that Clarus’s death was self-inflicted. In the past, Shields traditionally committed honorable suicide after the death of their royal. It was a rare occurrence, as Shields usually died before their monarch. But if a King or Queen died before their sworn Shield, it was expected that the Shield follow in their footsteps. The practice of honorable suicide died out long ago, but noticing the way people tiptoed around the subject of Clarus’s passing, Prompto had a feeling this was the cause of his early demise. That said, having heard whispered discussions, the omega suspected Clarus’s suicide wasn’t related to honor. Prompto had a feeling that in Regis’s final years, the monarch and his Shield’s relationship had transformed into something more than a close friendship. If the omega were in the late Shield’s position, he personally wouldn’t be able to survive the loss of a second lover. That type of grief was simply too suffocating for a loving soul to bear. 

But all that aside, Prompto wouldn’t dare ask Gladio about the subject. If his alpha wished to tell him of the circumstances surrounding his father’s death, he would do so on his own accord. Prompto would never bring up such a sensitive subject simply out of curiosity. 

Continuing on from the photos, Prompto found himself in Gladio’s childhood bedroom, stomach fluttering in glee. He wasn’t sure why being in such an environment brought him joy, but the instant he’d walked into the room the blond was obsessed with studying every single object residing in it. The omega looked into drawers and closets, marveling at his lover’s old belongings and trying to imagine his alpha as a young boy. While Prompto explored, Gladio went to Iris’s old bedroom to collect the items she wanted. His sister had mentioned feeling nostalgic and wanted to read some of her childhood books, and so Gladio had volunteered to retrieve them. Iris still struggled with returning to the mansion, as every time she entered the building she was reminded that Clarus was gone. Knowing how painful such a visit was for her, Gladio always retrieved the things she needed from the mansion. 

It took some prying to get Prompto out of the Shield’s old bedroom. Once he’d gathered all of Iris’s books, the alpha returned to find Prompto building a house with his old legos. The omega was such a curious person, and his lack of a childhood shone through in his desire to marvel at Gladio’s old toys and books. Prompto never played with toys during his enslavement. Only in his strange dreams did he recall playing with dolls. Thus, simple playthings like stuffed animals were fascinating to the blond. For instance, he still treasured his chocobo plushies that were purchased at the bazaar. Prompto loved them so much that he’d built the birds a small nest and tucked them inside every night. It was this childish behavior, so precious and pure, that often made his alpha’s emotionally upset. Watching Prompto love on the items he was denied growing up was both endearing and terribly heartbreaking. The omega’s joy was contagious, but his innocent behaviors were a stark reminder of how much he’d missed out on in his young life. 

The sun now actively setting, Gladio guided Prompto down a different set of staircases than the one they took up. This staircase led them to a large sitting room with floor to ceiling windows that allowed the setting sun to shine through. Through them, one could see the large deck and backyard, decorated by beautiful landscaping and twinkling lanterns. And it was through these windows Prompto locked eyes with one of his biggest childhood fantasies. He saw something that he’d dreamed about ever since laying eyes on the objects in his master’s home. 

It was a swing set, and in the tree shading the swings was a beautiful treehouse of excellent craftsmanship. 

Prompto nearly passed out in his excitement. 

Gladio watched in surprise as the omega bolted away from him, somehow locating the door to the deck in under a second. The Shield, holding a large box of books, watched in confusion as his omega darted down the deck and towards the swings, chattering all the way in elation. 

The Shield set the box down and followed his ecstatic little omega out to where the blond was bouncing in front of swings. 

“Please, please. Can we swing?” Prompto begged, cheeks flushed from his spontaneous sprint. The sunset made his eyes shine brightly, the rare purple hue stronger than ever. Gladio had seen Prompto excited many a time. But the innocent joy he showcased here was different. His beautiful face reflected the happiness of nearly obtaining a dream. And no one could truly understand how important a simple swing was to the omega. Gladio truly didn’t understand. But god’s he wanted to. He wanted to know why his omega looked on the verge of tears. Why was a mere swing set making him feel so emotional? He wanted to ask, but Prompto would share his feelings when he wished to, and not a second before. 

“Sure, I’ll show you how.” Gladio said as he urged the omega to sit on the seat of the swing. Prompto darted over, wiggling in happiness as the Shield moved behind him. And for nearly a half hour they stayed there, Gladio giving his omega an occasional push as the blond giggled and swung his legs through the air. They didn’t share many words, as Gladio quickly noticed a detachment in his lover. It was a strange state of being. Unnerving at the core and ominous due to how foreign it felt. Prompto was clearly overjoyed and having fun, but something lurked below the surface. Gladio could sense an inner battle raging inside of his omega, and he couldn’t quite understand the large mess of emotions that started rolling of his blond. It was a mangled mass of happiness and extreme distress. And it was right as he opened his mouth to question the phenomenon that a sob broke the quiet evening air. 

Gladio immediately reached out to stop the swing, thinking that Prompto had somehow injured himself in mid-air. As soon as he stilled the swing, the Shield swung around so he could face his omega. As his lover cried, the alpha searched his body for any injuries. When he found nothing, it was apparent that the cause of Prompto’s tears was mental. 

“Prom, baby? C’mon it’s okay.” Gladio whispered as he reached out to pull the omega up and into his arms. His small lover was shaking like a leaf, cheeks red and eyes even redder. “What’s wrong, what hurts?” 

Prompto’s response to his question was to sob harder. 

“Okay, okay.” Gladio cooed as he bridal carried his lover towards the treehouse. He wasn’t sure why he didn’t head back inside the manor, but he felt compelled to take Prompto up into the trees. Maybe it was because the treehouse used to be Gladio’s safe spot. As a teenager, he went up there when he didn’t want anyone to see him crying. He felt safe cradled by the branches, and maybe Prompto would feel the same way once up there. 

Instead of the usual ladder method of ascending to the top, the Amicitia treehouse was fancy. It had its own staircase with little lights on each stair. Clarus had installed it specifically for Iris when she was a toddler. He didn’t want his baby daughter falling from ladders while trying to copy her rambunctious older brother. His father’s concern was now coming in handy, as Gladio could easily ascend to the treehouse with his omega wrapped in his arms. 

Upon entering the large space, Gladio crouched to set his omega down. The treehouse was larger than most, as Gladio’s largely built father would often join his children inside the little hideaway. Gladio fondly recalled many picnics and “camping trips” the family had in the space. It was a place Gladio treasured, and even though Prompto was clearly distraught, he was overjoyed to share this special spot with his future mate. 

The Shield decided to get his omega comfortable before prodding him about his tears. The alpha sat against one of the walls of the treehouse before tugging his light charge into the space between his legs. Wrapping his arms around Prompto’s shuddering form, Gladio pressed several reassuring kisses to his omegas neck and temples in hopes of calming him. And thankfully, Prompto reacted positively to the touch. The blond sunk against him, sniffling and choking back sobs of grief. The Shield waited an additional few moments to allow his lover the chance to catch his breath. When the omega’s shuddering slowed, the alpha finally broke the silence. 

“What’s going on, button?” Gladio inquired as he gazed out the window of the treehouse. The sunset was beautiful, all pinks, purples and golds. If only Prompto wasn’t so distressed, for Gladio knew his lover adored sunsets. 

“What are you thinking about?” The Shield pressed softly when his omega hesitated to answer. 

The alpha expected Prompto’s eventual response to be dismissive. Usually the blond responded to such questions with “nothing” and “Sorry, I’m okay.” The omega would eventually dry his tears and carry on like he hadn’t just broken down in near hysterics. 

But that wasn’t the case today. No, his lover did the complete opposite of his usual evasive behavior when answering personal questions.

Gladio was stunned by the response Prompto gave. 

“I used to watch his kids swing outside. They had a treehouse too. You could see the backyard from his bedroom. I’d watch them play while he fucked me.”

Gladio felt as if he’d been punched in the gut. Or slammed by a truck. Or walloped across the head with the smooth side of a sword. 

The words Prompto spoke were few and frank. But six, were they horrific. His words were stated so simply, so matter-of-fact. His description of his rape wasn’t necessarily graphic, but it might as well have been. The mental image one formed after such a revelation was vomit inducing. To know a small child lost his innocence while watching other small children bask in their own...it was simply tragic and so fucking unfair. Gladio had to steady his breathing when the omega started speaking again. 

“I used to daydream I was outside with them. It helped me keep my mind off him. Off the bleeding…” Prompto’s voice was frail and whispered, eyes glazed over and lost in torturous memories. Gladio wanted to comfort and calm him, to tell him everything would be okay, but he resisted despite the overpowering urge. Although confused at how to help his omega, the alpha was certain of one thing: Prompto didn’t want to be comforted, he wanted to be listened to. Only when the omega was finished sharing would the Shield pull him closer and whisper reassurances into his ear. Only once he’d shared what he needed would the Shield whisk him away to his nest and hold him under the protection of fluffy blankets. Until then, Gladio would sit quietly through the excruciating descriptions of the blond’s past. Like the deaths of his parents, listening to such helpless words from his beloved would likely be the worst experience of the Shield’s life.

“I…” Prompto started, moving his arm up so that Gladio could see his bared wrist. It was the wrist that hadn’t been tattooed. Right under his hand was a long scar. It was faint, only visible under scrutiny and certain lighting. But it was there. And Gladio had seen it, studied it, and wondered where it came from. Prompto never told him. But, now he did. 

“I got this scar after I hit him. It was right after my brain injury. I couldn’t remember my past. Didn’t know where I was. He removed the bandages and just...he just started cutting my hair. I... I had waist length braids with beads woven in them. I’m not sure why I fought him. I just knew...I knew my hair was special and he was destroying it. So I fought him, and he took his scissors and slashed my wrist.” 

Gladio acknowledged Prompto’s words by running a hand through his wild locks. Based on the information the old glaive gave Ignis, long hair was treasured in the omega’s tribe. His people loved decorating their hair and would often braid it intricately and weave beads and ribbons into their locks. Knowing this bit of information, Gladio could imagine the cruel cutting of Prompto’s hair to be a very humiliating and violating process. 

“I...I saved the beads. I hid them under a floorboard...I wonder if they’re still there.” Prompto whispered as he moved to pull the left pant leg of his skinny jeans up his calf. Gladio watched and was greeted with another familiar scar. This one wasn’t long, but it was deep. The skin had healed over poorly, causing a very obvious blemish to the omega’s pale skin. 

“I got this one when he threw me down the basement stairs. I fell on something sharp, I think a loose nail. It punctured pretty deep…broke two ribs in the process…”

Gladio reached out to caress the scar. The skin of the old wound had long healed and was shiny and smooth to the touch. Without realizing his actions, the Shield pulled his hand back to kiss his fingers before returning them to the scar. It was only when Prompto released an appreciative whimper at the gesture did the alpha realize what he did. It was an instinctual action, as that was how the Shield used to comfort his sister whenever she injured herself. Iris always felt better when someone kissed her ‘boo boos’ and Gladio would do so happily to cheer her up. Unconsciously sensing a similar situation, the Shield simply did what came naturally when trying to comfort an injured loved one. Based on Prompto’s thankful noise and the way he moved closer to the Shield, Gladio assumed the kiss was comforting to him. 

“These.” Prompto started as he rolled up a sleeve of his t-shirt. A series of what appeared to be burn marks dotted his skin. From afar, one might assume they were moles. But Gladio knew what caused the harsh marks the moment he first saw them. 

“I got these during a poker party. He had a bunch of friends over and he thought...he thought it would be funny if the men got to hurt me as a prize for winning a round. I was passed around to the winners. Most times they just hit me or pinched my nipples...but one of them chose to burn me with his cigar. He won four matches, so I have four scars.” 

The lump in Gladio’s throat almost choked him. 

“They all fucked me at the end of the night...one after the other…”

The lump gave way briefly, but only to allow a choked cry of disbelief. A hoarse curse swiftly followed. 

Prompto finally fell silent. 

Minutes passed without a word. Prompto stared off into space, and Gladio studied his forlorn face as he did. The Shield was stunned by the admissions of his omega. For months, the alpha had discouraged himself from dwelling on his young lover’s suffering. He knew his beloved had endured hell, but he didn’t wish to speculate on the graphic details. But now he knew them. Now a full picture of the nightmare was before him. Now he truly understood the battle Prompto undertook to live a normal life after enduring such sickening acts. To simply get out of bed was a momentous feat, and Prompto did it every day. He got up, got dressed, worked his hobbies and went to his lessons. He smiled and laughed. He joked and got angry. But most notably, he _loved_. The omega loved hard and deeply. He cherished his alphas and trusted them with everything he had. He shared affection, cared for them when they were sick, stayed with them when they were upset. He gave his all despite the hell inflicted upon him. 

And Gladio was in awe of this beautiful sunflower in his arms. For if the Shield endured even _one_ of the acts Prompto suffered, he would never be able to share his love with anyone. He would seal himself off from the world; angry and hateful. He wouldn’t have been able to open up like Prompto had. He wouldn’t have been able make peace with his past and allow himself to move on. 

The populace liked to believe that the Shield of the King was the strongest person in Lucis. But he wasn’t. That title belonged to a small, tenderhearted omega from Niflheim. 

“Thanks for telling me.” Gladio murmured as he moved the omega in his arms. Turning him around so he could clearly see his face, the alpha folded his legs and settled his lover in his lap. He then wrapped his arms around the blond’s upper back and pulled him forward so that the omega could rest his head against a broad shoulder. 

“I’m sorry. I should’ve asked if you wanted to listen first.” Prompto mumbled into the Shield’s warm skin. The alpha could sense the omega leaving his anomalous state of mind and returning to the present. His voice no longer sounded monotonous and fragile, and when he turned his omega, he caught sight of his eyes returning to their normal state. No longer glazed and emotionless, broken and tortured. Gladio sighed in relief. 

“You don’t have to ask to be heard. I’m all ears. Whenever and wherever you want, I’ll always listen.” Gladio reassured as he traced the bare skin of Prompto’s lower back. His shirt was riding up as it usually did, and Gladio took the opportunity to massage the soft skin in hopes of giving his omega some comfort. 

“Gladio, I…” Prompto started, before abruptly stopping. It was as if he were afraid to say what he wanted. 

“What? Tell me, sweetheart.” Gladio urged, pulling the omega away from his shoulder so he could see his face. Prompto was biting his lip and looked as if he were struggling with making the choice to speak or remain silent. Based on his history, chances were he’d choose not to speak and ask to drop the subject. But today Prompto seemed set on breaking his old habits. 

To Gladio’s great relief, his urge to speak won out. 

“I can’t...I can’t handle these memories by myself anymore. I’m tired of being alone with them. I know it’s selfish, but I need you to know about the shit that’s fucked me up. To understand and…” 

When Prompto trailed off again, Gladio finished his sentence for him. Because the rare bond of imprints was strong, deep and inherently empathetic. The Shield knew what his omega needed, and by the gods, would he go through Ifrits fire to give it to him. 

“You need someone to help shoulder the pain. Someone to know of what happened, so you don’t feel so alone with your burden.” Gladio answered in a gentle tone, eyes filled with compassion. Prompto sniffled and nodded, hands moving to clutch at the soft material of his alpha’s t-shirt. 

“I can do that for you, Prom.” 

At that, his omega nodded once more before burying his face back into a strong shoulder. And for a good thirty minutes they stayed in that position. As time passed the sun disappeared below the horizon and the sky fell dark. Crickets chirped, and fireflies danced in the air, a relaxing sight for a pair of overwhelmed lovers. And to add to the tranquility, in the distance they could hear the gentle flow of the fountain running, never-ending and soothing. A calming symphony, present but not intrusive. 

“Don’t tell Iggy and Noct. Please.” Prompto whispered at one point. “I don’t...I only want you to know about this ‘cause…’cause…”

“I understand.” Gladio placated. Prompto didn’t need to tell him why. He knew what his omega was trying to say, and it wasn’t something that could be easily said without guilt. The omega was a loving soul and he adored his other alphas; treasured and revered them. But Gladio was his first love and always would be. It was a truth he couldn’t verbally admit, but it was a truth both the Shield and his omega knew and accepted. Some things only they would share; and the details of Prompto’s traumatic past was one of them. 

“Can we come back here whenever I…” Prompto trailed off, his tired mind causing repeated fragmented sentences. But as always, Gladio understood his words. Gladio knew. 

“Day and night, in sunshine and rain. I promise.” Gladio confirmed as he watched the stars in the night sky. Another nod against his shoulder served as Prompto’s thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friendly reader suggested I create a tumblr to engage more with the fandom community. I'm wary of sharing my tumblr address because quite frankly it's empty and I don't know what to fill it with. I have no idea what I want to do with my tumblr, so sharing it right now is probably pointless. But whatever, here it is. eyotadeer.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Chapter warning: this chapter features a brief mention of back-alley abortion and past sexual abuse. Please be warned.
> 
> A quick comment to anonymous readers: It's absolutely unnecessary to bash and berate people over the choices they make in their story. Telling people to go to hell, that they're shit, and that their story is the worst you've ever read is going too far. Constructive criticism is one thing. Bashing and being rude behind an anonymous account is something else. Please remember that your comments are directed at a human being. If you wouldn't say these things in real life, or with an AO3 account, then you might be going too far. Don't be cruel just because you don't like something in a story. Just move on. 
> 
> All that said, I'm really starting to regret making Prompto intersex in this fic. It's caused more trouble than I thought it would be. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I apologize for not writing back to everyone's comments. My life has been interesting of late.

The day Prompto finished questioning was a joyous one. After a full week of questioning, the investigator was finally satisfied with his findings. On his last day, Prompto met with Illian one final time to go over any of his answers that needed clarifying. There wasn’t much to expound on since both Illian and Prompto had worked hard to ask and answer the questions with as much detail as possible. Only a few stray ends remained, such as a description of the manor and the physical appearance of Alietum’s family members. The investigator had explained to Prompto that he was going to do a thorough search of his master’s properties in hopes of finding further physical evidence. Prompto was asked to describe the areas of the manor he’d lived in, as well as any place he could remember being beaten in. The omega found this request odd until Illian explained that they were in search of any trace blood splatter and DNA Prompto might have left behind. Having such physical evidence would be extremely helpful when presenting their findings to the jury. So Prompto spent his final session recounting the many rooms he’d been assaulted in, so many that the number surprised even himself. 

Near the end of the session, Prompto decided to make a sensitive request of the reserved investigator. While initially intimidated by his stern features and gruff manner of communication, by the end of questioning Prompto had warmed to the alpha. Initially it was hard for the two men to communicate, as Prompto was distraught and shy and Illian was imposing and unfamiliar with directly questioning victims of sexual assault. For several of the early sessions, Prompto felt as if the man was annoyed by his anxious crying and stuttering. It was only when he arrived at a session early and found the investigator reading a book about tactful ways to question victims of abuse, did Prompto realize he was a compassionate soul. From then on, Prompto felt less ashamed for being emotionally distraught and requiring patience from the investigator. So as he stood to leave that night, Prompto asked if Illian would find something for him. When he was sold to the auction house, Prompto left behind a collection of silver beads under the kitchen floorboards of his master’s manor. If they were still there, Prompto asked if Illian would retrieve them for him. The man didn’t hesitate to answer with a reassuring nod. 

On the way out of the office, Illian shook Prompto’s hand and bid him farewell until next time. Prompto unfortunately knew what this meant. He’d be back in the investigator’s office when his second master was eventually located and arrested. This could be a few days away, or a few years down the road. But a second questioning was inevitably in his future. He was far from finished with the grueling process of relating his trauma. However, after enduring the sheer hell of questioning once, Prompto knew he could do it again. If he could survive the first questioning about his worst life experiences, he could definitely survive the questioning of his later, less traumatic years. 

Right around the end of questioning, Prompto was also finishing up his etiquette lessons. He was nearly at the end of his three weeks, and the prospect of being rid of Instructor Bolster was cause for great happiness. While the old man had softened up during their time together, Prompto had no desire to continue meeting with him. He had other things he wanted to do, like getting back into his photography, returning to his dance lessons, and somehow escaping Ignis’s watchful eye to get his piercings. Yes, Prompto had a life he wanted to live, and while he was feeling optimistic and joyful about being done with both questioning and etiquette lessons, a rain cloud seemed to hover over his head. And it was all due to one thing:

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t remember his past. 

And time was flying. 

Less than three weeks remained before the contract deadline, and the alphas and their omega hadn’t made any progress in obtaining Prompto’s biological information. Every day Prompto racked his brain for anything he could remember about his life in Niflheim. He tried desperately to recall any bits of information he might have retained after his injury. He’d lay awake at night, stroking Gladio’s hair to comfort himself from his racing thoughts. He would stare at the ceiling as he walked himself back through the years, trying to recall anything that happened before age eight. Anything that could help him find the information he needed. But in the end, it was useless. Prompto’s brain had suffered irreparable damage and his memories appeared to be lost for good. 

Except...maybe they weren’t. 

Prompto still didn’t understand the vivid dreams he’d been having ever since his concussion. He wasn’t sure if they could be considered memories, despite how authentic they felt. Prompto had never experienced dreams so detailed and realistic before, it was almost surreal. Just recently he had a dream of himself playing in a spring. He could practically feel the sun on his bare back and the cool water reaching his waist. Beside him was an older alpha, exceptionally beautiful and smiling with mirth. The alpha had been splashing him with water before picking him up to carry him into deeper water. Prompto could feel his warm suntanned skin and strong muscles flexing as he carried him. He could feel the man’s damp, long blond hair with his arm that was wrapped around broad shoulders. He could remember saying a name, “Bayla”, and in return the man called him “Prompida.” Before he woke, he could distinctly recall being taught to swim by the friendly alpha. And when the dream suddenly ended, Prompto felt extreme grief as he awoke. He felt a longing for “Bayla” with his playful grin and deep voice, and the feeling was so strong that Prompto knew his vision couldn’t be fiction. Deep down he knew the alpha in his dream was real. He _had_ to be. 

But even though he was nearly certain his dreams were real, Prompto knew the council wouldn’t accept them as fact. They would most certainly laugh him out of the council chambers if he presented such a notion to them. The only proof the council would accept had to be sourced from Niflheim. What they truly desired was a certified birth certificate, of which Ignis was certain didn’t exist due to his indigenous heritage. If not a birth certificate, they needed another official record that could be substituted for one. And to Prompto’s dread, no legitimate source had been found. Prompto was completely helpless and required help from outsiders that probably weren’t alive or didn’t care about him. And thus, as each day passed, his fear of failing to meet the contract requirements grew and desperation licked at the edges of his mind. 

To combat his growing stress, Prompto immediately returned to his dance lessons upon finishing his questioning. The gym and the dancers within it were a welcome distraction from the worries clouding the omega’s mind. It was hard to dwell on his problems when trying to twirl and tumble on a rope of silk in mid-air. And if that wasn’t distracting enough, his bubbly gym buddy Lilith demanded his attention with her nonstop chatter. 

Prompto had never met a person as talkative as the friendly dancer, and while sometimes overwhelmed by her extremely outgoing personality, Prompto never tired of it. Lilith was like him in many ways. They were both omegas, they both loved being in the gym, they shared an affection for chocobos and other cute animals, and they both had shitty upbringings. 

Lilith had told him of her background after several days of getting to know each other. The omegan woman was from the slums of Insomnia and had been abandoned at birth, likely because of her secondary gender. She was put up for adoption, but at the time society had still been staunchly traditional regarding family building. Most adoptive families wanted a beta or alpha child, and so the majority of orphaned omegan children were raised in foster homes and institutions. This was Lilith’s fate, and her childhood was spent living with a cold foster family of which she was only wanted for the stipend the government provided for her care. In her early teens, she ran away from the foster home and found a job as a cashier working alongside a former dancer. The woman had taken the vulnerable omega under her wing and introduced her to dance of various styles and different origins. After exploring several forms of dance, Lilith settled on the growing sport of aerial dancing and proved to be exceptionally talented in her craft. She applied and was accepted into the elite Citadel Aerial Dance Troupe a year ago and had lived within the walls of the palace ever since. 

After hearing her story, Prompto felt inclined to share some of his past as well. But unfortunately, such a thing was prohibited. As the council explicitly ordered, he was never to speak of his tragic past with unauthorized staff and civilians. Doing so would void his marriage contract and place in the Citadel. Thus, Prompto remained silent about his past when Lilith asked about it. It was difficult, because the woman looked disappointed and a bit hurt at being shut out; especially after sharing what had to be difficult memories of her own life. So to apologize for appearing cold and secretive, Prompto simply told her that he couldn’t speak of his past for unresolved legal reasons and that when he could, he would share his history with her. And he meant his words. Someday he would return the trust she so freely gave him with her past. Perhaps after his wedding he could finally speak to others about his journey to the Citadel. 

Or, Lilith being the curious and intelligent person that she was, would figure it out for herself. 

“So Prompto. I got a question for you.” 

Prompto looked up from where he was focusing on maintaining a rather difficult position. He was upside down, doing an inverted split that was making both his thigh and arm muscles burn with exertion. It was a pleasant pain though. The omega had been trying to achieve this pose shortly before he was forced to take a break from his lessons due to his concussion and questioning. To his surprise, only a day after he returned, he managed to execute the move after two attempts. His execution was wobbly and far from perfect, but the point was that he managed it. He couldn’t help but feel proud of himself. 

“Sure.” Prompto answered, voice slightly strained from the physical effort and mental focus required to maintain the unnatural position. 

“So... I’m pretty sure you have a boyfriend you aren't telling me about. Make that _three_ boyfriends.” 

Prompto yelped as he lost both his pose and his grip on the silk. The omega fell clumsy onto the large safety trampoline several feet below which cushioned his fall. Always considerate of her gym buddy’s novice status, Lilith pulled out of her pose and jumped down to join him on the trampoline. Prompto was learning the art of aerial dance quickly, but he still hadn’t mastered the practice of falling safely from the ropes. An awkward fall could cause ankle sprains and broken wrists.

“You okay? I didn’t mean to shock you.” 

Prompto didn’t immediately respond to her concern. His mind was too busy racing with paranoia and confusion. How the hell did she find out about his alphas? She knew he was a guest of the King, like most people who lived in the Citadel. But, Prompto never spoke about their relationship. He’d never even mentioned his alphas by name. Whenever the dancers questioned his bond with the Lucian monarch, he always told them he couldn’t discuss the topic for political reasons. He’d worked so hard not to say anything incriminating, so how had she found out? 

Prompto had the worst luck. 

“What...how…?” The omega mumbled, glancing around the room to make sure no one was watching them. The last thing he needed was the other dancers overhearing this conversation. The other women were sweet and non-judgmental people, but they were also notorious gossipers and couldn’t keep a secret if their lives depended on it. Lilith was the only person he trusted to stay silent on the matter, which was strange given her talkative personality. But then again, the woman had gone through a lifetime of fuckery just like him and had been keeping secrets about her upbringing her entire life. Prompto knew she would understand the importance of being silent in such delicate situations. 

“We’re both omegas, Prompto.” Lilith answered with a giggle. “I can sense when other omegas have close, mate-like relations in their lives. You can do it too, focus on my scent.”

Prompto paused and did as she requested. And sure enough, he could sense an unfamiliar aura hiding under her own personal scent. It was a single aura, signifying only one loved one. He couldn’t interpret the stranger’s personal scent, though. He could only tell that _someone_ existed in Lilith’s life that was romantically important to her. And the person was male. He could make out their sex, which is why Lilith knew his lovers were male as well. Prompto was stunned by this revelation. He had no idea omegas were so in tune with each other like this. He’d been around omegas before in the brothels, but other than the woman who cared for him, he’d never interacted with them. Now, knowing how close a bond omegas could form, Prompto was both endeared to the idea and somewhat startled by it. 

“Can you sense him?” Lilith prodded as she watched Prompto’s eyebrows scrunch in thought. 

“Yeah I...I can.” Prompto answered as his thoughts returned to the issue at hand. Although intrigued by this new knowledge of omegan camaraderie, his unease about Lilith knowing of his relationship hadn’t lessened. Not one bit. How was he going to explain having three alphas? One being a King and the others his consorts? He couldn’t reveal their identity to Lilith, no matter how much he trusted her with the knowledge. If the council found out, for whatever reason, it would ruin everything. He couldn’t take that risk. He couldn’t risk losing his alphas after how deeply he’d bonded with them. They were _his_ , and as long as he was breathing they would remain _his_. 

“So I can sense yours. And you have three, you lucky little chocobo.” Lilith laughed as she playfully shoved her fellow omega in jest. Prompto blushed a deep red in response. He had no experience talking to others about things like relationships. It was what friends did…

Did Lilith consider him a friend? Prompto hoped so.

“Who are they? I gotta know how you nabbed three. I know you’re male, so you must be popular, but still...three?! That’s kind of unheard of these days. Most packs only have three people, and that’s rare! I bet it’s cause you’re a cute little bubbly blond. I wish I was blond, everyone in Insomnia seems to have brunette and black hair. I bet it’s so cool to stand out from the crowd…”

Prompto remained quiet as the cheerful omega chatted a mile a minute. He was used to her genuine reaction to excitement and he found that the best thing to do when she got on a roll was to remain silent until she talked her mouth dry. Prompto himself was a very cheerful and hyperactive person, but Lilith’s extroverted personality had him solidly beaten.

“So, are you gonna tell me or what?” Lilith prodded, finally coming to the end of her rambling. 

“I uh…” Prompto started, shifting his eyes over to where the other dancers were practicing. Lilith and Prompto liked to practice in a corner, away from the others so they could chat freely. It wasn’t that Prompto didn’t like the other dancers, it was simply that he’d grown attached to the only other omega in the gym. The other dancers were all beta, and Prompto really wanted to make friends with people of his own secondary gender. Only another omega could understand what it was like growing up in Eos as the least valued secondary gender. 

Times were changing, but stigma and prejudice still existed. Almost all omegas had suffered some kind of persecution for their secondary gender, and thus they enjoyed being around each other in a judgment-free atmosphere. In addition, it was omegan nature to nest in both the literal and metaphorical sense. Omegas felt most comfortable when surrounded by companions in safe, typically small places. It wasn’t unusual to see groups of omegas cuddled close together when in wide open spaces, or traveling in close proximity to each other, often holding hands simply because they enjoyed touch. Unmated omegas often lived together for support in little family units, their large numbers providing the protection they couldn’t obtain on their own. This need for closeness was generally mocked by traditional members of society, and thus omegas reacted by clustering together in quiet or empty places, away from judgmental eyes and harsh ridicule.

Prompto bit his lip as he considered how to answer Lilith’s inquiry into his relationship. He knew he couldn’t tell her anything, but he hated to let her down again with his elusive answers. The council’s control over his life was frustrating and spurred rebellious feelings within the blond. Prompto was quickly coming to understand Noctis’s rage towards the council and their intrusive orders. He couldn’t imagine being under their thumb his whole life, their restrictive orders dictating his words and actions. It was a powerless and vexing feeling. 

“I can’t really…” Prompto started, fiddling with one of the sweatbands on his wrist. “I can’t tell you who they are. It’s another legal thing…” 

Prompto looked into the other’s chocolate brown eyes, hoping to the gods she’d understand. Prompto liked Lilith. He considered their bond a growing friendship. He’d hate to chase her away with his secret keeping and unwillingness to share about his personal life. Because he really _wanted_ to share about himself. He wanted to have a close friend outside of his alphas whom he could share his feelings and life with. All his life he’d dreamed of having friends, so to ruin a chance of achieving such a dream would be painful. 

But if Lilith were anything, she was understanding. 

“Okay.” The dancer supplied with a reassuring smile. “I bet they’re really important, though. All three of their scents are poised and powerful.” 

Due to his poor habit of speaking without considering his words, Prompto blurted out the one word he would use to describe all three of his lovers. Unfortunately, it was a word most wouldn’t consider when describing a normal, everyday citizen. 

“...yeah, they’re pretty regal. I mean-.... strong.” Prompto supplied, clumsily. He hoped to the gods Lilith wouldn’t focus on the unusual word he chose to describe his alphas with, but of course she did. A flashing glint of suspicion in Lilith’s eyes sent nervous tingles of paranoia racing down Prompto’s spine. That little word was a clue that the woman latched onto with the ferocity of a gossip-starved grandmother. 

“Regal, huh? That’s interesting.” Lilith continued, a sly smile forming on her pretty face. Prompto could only gulp in response and scramble for a suitable explanation for the damning little word. 

“I meant to say they’re cultured...and elegant...that’s all.” Prompto supplied as the woman twisted her body into a stretching position. Prompto moved to copy her, as he needed to occupy his body to hide his nervous jitters. Just as he was leaning forward to stretch his hamstring muscles, a familiar voice called from behind him. 

“Prompto?” 

Both Prompto and Lilith snapped their heads over in the direction of the smooth voice. Prompto was surprised to find Ignis standing by the edge of the trampoline, a look of concern morphing his handsome features. The omega felt a lump grow in his throat as he pulled himself out of his stretch. 

That look could only mean bad news. 

“Iggy?” Prompto called hesitantly, butterflies of anxiety taking flight within his stomach. The omega moved to the edge of the trampoline, throwing his legs over the side to jump down from the platform. From beside him, Lilith sat wide eyed and completely focused on her friend’s interaction with the unexpected arrival. Her chocolate orbs bounced back and forth between the two men; quietly taking in the way Prompto stopped himself from reaching out to Ignis and the way the Consort’s eyes warmed as the omega neared him. Their body language spoke of two people that adored one another, and not in the platonic sense. However it was something else entirely that confirmed the dancer’s building suspicion about her new friend and his hidden relationships. 

Prompto’s use of the affectionate nickname “Iggy” was an unintended clue as to the nature of the relationship he had with the advisor. Paired with his earlier use of the word regal, the dancer quickly deduced Prompto’s reasons for being in the Citadel. Her gym buddy was most likely in an intimate relationship with the King and his Consorts. With this revelation, the omegan woman’s natural reaction was to squeal and barrage Prompto with questions about his fairytale “royal romance”. But she didn’t. Her friend had reacted to her earlier inquiry with anxiety and poorly hidden panic. The subject was sensitive, and Lilith wasn’t an invasive person. No matter how enticing the news was, the woman refused to push against other people's boundaries. Especially Prompto’s, as she could tell her new friend was a sensitive soul with difficulties in his life. He was the sweetest person the dancer had ever met, but the way he interacted with her spoke of his uncertainty in social situations. Due to her own past, Lilith could understand his timidity. Thus, she had no desire to strain their budding friendship with nosy questions. 

“Is this your friend, Prompto?” Ignis inquired as Prompto moved towards his duffle bag. Ever a gentleman, Ignis politely smiled at the woman his omega was stretching with. The advisor hadn’t immediately interrupted the two omegas upon arriving at the gym. Instead, he curiously watched from afar as the two practiced on the ropes. Prompto was quickly getting a hang of the sport; something that Ignis wasn’t at all surprised by. Despite his insecurities, the omega was an excellent student. He worked extremely hard at everything he did; always practicing and trying to perfect what he learned. So Ignis never doubted he’d excel in his dance lessons. His lack of confidence was the only barrier to his success. 

“Oh...yeah. Sorry.” Prompto mumbled, ears turning red at his poor manners. The omega was so distracted by Ignis’s presence and the possibility of bad news, that all of his etiquette training was pushed to the back of his mind. 

“Ignis this is Lilith. Lilith this is Ignis. He’s my...um...friend.” 

“It’s very nice to meet you, Lilith.” Ignis greeted with a handshake. Prompto watched as his gym partner nearly swooned at his alpha’s accented voice and perfect manners. He couldn’t blame his fellow omega for her enraptured expression and eager return of the alpha’s handshake. Ignis was the picture of royalty; refined and polite to a fault. Not to mention strikingly handsome as well. Prompto had been both captivated and intimidated by the advisor upon first meeting him. 

“I apologize for interrupting your practice, but an unexpected situation requires Prompto’s immediate attention. I’ll need him to finish early today.” Ignis relayed his news with an apologetic smile and a glance towards Prompto who was anxiously biting his lip. Prompto took the look as his cue to get moving. He quickly unzipped his gym bag looking for the sweats he wore over the dance leggings he used for practice. While Ignis made idle chatter with Lilith, Prompto threw on his clothing and shoes and slung his duffle bag over his shoulder. 

“A pleasure meeting you, Lilith. Have a good evening.” Ignis said as Prompto moved to stand beside him. The omega said his own farewell, promising to see his gym partner the following evening. That is, if whatever was about to occur didn’t render Prompto’s mind completely useless. With a twisted feeling in his gut, he walked silently out of the gym with Ignis close behind. Once in the quiet hallway, Ignis reached out to gently clasp his shoulder. 

“Prompto.” The advisor started, eyes filled with concern. The butterflies in the omega’s stomach increased at the worried expression, and he suddenly thought of the worst possible reason Ignis had showed up at random and insisted he leave his lessons early. 

“Are Noct and Gladio-” Prompto blurted, hands starting to sweat due to his nerves. The mere thought of his alphas in danger, or _dead_ , was terrifying. But in typical fashion, Ignis seemed to know exactly where Prompto’s wild thoughts were headed and cut him off before he could finish his sentence. 

“They’re fine. Both of them are currently at a public event. It’s about your second trafficker. Illian’s arrested him, his wife and the woman’s son. We need you to make a positive identification. Right now.” 

Prompto’s heart sank like a stone in a river. While technically this was good news, it was the last thing Prompto wanted to hear at the moment. He’d just finished questioning for his first master three days before. The stress of enduring questioning had been unrelenting, and the omega was still trying to recover from the intense sessions. His emotions were raw and frazzled, and he was just so over it all. The process of recalling his trauma had worn him thin. He was simply tired of being reminded of the abuse he’d suffered. Tired of hearing his masters’ names and focusing on their cruel actions. Tired of having no mental energy and drive; his ability to find happiness stunted due to the crushing shame and depression clouding his thoughts. He wanted a break from the pain. He needed a respite from his nightmares. 

But no, of course the gods wouldn’t be patient with him. When it rains it pours. And even though he knew it was a childish reaction (especially after all of Illian’s hard work) Prompto wanted to rebel. He wanted to say no, to hide away and refuse to confront yet another painful part of his past. He wanted to forget his masters ever existed and get on with his life. But he knew he couldn’t do that. He knew he couldn’t allow them to get away with their crimes. Such people shouldn’t be allowed to carry on like they hadn’t absolutely destroyed a child’s life. And worse, no predator should be granted the freedom of finding a new victim. Prompto wasn’t the only person affected by these men. There were bound to be more victims out there, and they deserved a chance at a new life just like him. 

But, just because he knew what he had to do, didn’t mean he couldn’t be upset about it. 

“I hate this.” Prompto spat as he tugged angrily at his wristband. “I just finished talking about the first one, and now this…” 

Ignis expected Prompto to be distraught at the news of his second owners’ arrest. Based on how terrified he was to identify his first master, the advisor figured he would react similarly to the prospect of confronting the second man. So the alpha was greatly surprised when Prompto didn’t break down in a panic attack. Instead his face contorted with anger and he lashed out in frustration. 

Ignis sighed in understanding. Prompto had a right to be upset. He had a right to want a break from his masters’ court cases. Enduring the first round of questioning was emotionally brutal for the small blond. His omega was in dire need of some rest and relaxation. He needed a chance to recuperate and explore his hobbies. He needed to enjoy his new life, not suffer from the effects of his old one. But unfortunately, the justice system didn’t have much patience or compassion for victims of trauma. It was a system that focused on efficiency, and healing from abuse was a long process. The courts wouldn’t wait for Prompto to gather his bearings and regain his mental strength. They would simply bypass him if he couldn’t endure their questions, and in doing so, Prompto would get very little justice. Without his testimony and the evidence his scarred body provided, the men in question would get a mere slap on the wrist. Such a result would be a travesty of justice. 

“I know you’re exhausted, darling.” Ignis comforted as he reached out to pull his omega into an embrace. “I can request that we postpone questioning for a week. It’ll give you a little time to rest.”

“But I won’t be able to relax. It’ll be at the back of my mind all week.” Prompto mumbled dejectedly into Ignis’s chest. In desperate need of comfort, the omega turned slightly so his ear could rest against Ignis’s beating heart. The soothing rhythm was exactly what he needed. Something strong and steady to ground him from the distress overcoming his mind. 

“I understand. Tonight let’s focus solely on identifying them, alright? Let’s take this one step at a time.” Ignis soothed as he ran his fingers through his omega’s soft hair. As the advisor became increasingly acquainted with Prompto’s disorders, he’d picked up a trick that usually helped the omega confront difficult situations. By simply using the words “Let’s” and “we”, Ignis was able to make the situation at hand appear less frightening for Prompto. Whatever he was facing, he was facing it with a loved one by his side. Simply implying that he wasn’t alone was usually enough to calm the blond’s frenzied thoughts. And as the days passed, Ignis was using this tactic much more often than he felt comfortable with.

As the deadline for their marriage contract neared, Prompto had become increasingly agitated and unable to function normally. Adding in the stressors of his etiquette lessons and the trafficking cases, the omega was clearly reaching his limit on the amount of pressure he could handle. His alphas tried their best to help ease his worries for the future, but Prompto’s depression and anxiety were stubborn demons. There was only so much he could handle before he experienced a mental breakdown. Ignis knew this and would do everything in his power to prevent such a thing from happening. If it meant distracting him with the affection and pampering he always craved, Ignis would provide it to him. 

“Your muscles are so tense, dove.” Ignis murmured thoughtfully as he rubbed the omega’s tight shoulder blades. “I think a long soak in the bath would do you wonders. I’ll start one for you as soon as we return home.” 

The hall fell silent as Prompto appeared to consider the offer. Both the alpha and his omega knew what his decision would be. Prompto loved baths and took them whenever he had the time. Ignis figured he was only stalling to gain something additional out of the advisor’s offer. Prompto had no shame in exploiting his alphas’ weakness to his begging. A small pout and a hopeful iris gaze was usually all that was needed to get whatever he desired from them. And after several moments of quiet cuddling, the omega answered in typical Prompto fashion. 

“Can I have bath bombs…?” Came the meek request, muffled by Ignis’s Crownsguard coat. The advisor chuckled fondly at his lover’s innocent plea. 

“Of course, dearest.” 

“The peach ones…?” Prompto continued with the most pitiful tone of voice. Ignis rolled his eyes affectionately at the omega’s blatant attempt at milking the situation. The peach bath bombs were Ignis’s and Ignis’s _only_. Like his beloved Ebony, the advisor was addicted to the fizzy aromatic bombs that he used in his daily evening bath. At first the enticing little treasures were kept on the bathroom vanity, nearly glowing with their orange sparkly hue. But, after discovering his husbands’ frequent theft of the sacred scented balls, Ignis had taken drastic measures to secure them only for himself. Thus he bought a safe specifically for safekeeping the expensive little spheres of happiness. The bombs were one of the few things Ignis was selfish about, and he refused to share them with others. 

But...his omega was an exception to the rule. 

Prompto was (and always would be) Ignis’s soft spot. A plea from the omega was like a command from the astrals. The only reason he’d ever deny his youngest lover is if the blond’s safety was in jeopardy. For anything else, Ignis simply didn’t have the heart to say no to his sunshine. And how could anyone refuse those beautiful violet eyes?

“Yes, you can have the peach bombs, Prompto.” Ignis replied with a relenting sigh. Prompto’s smile was worth much more than a few of his treasured bombs. 

“Okay. I’m ready to go.” Prompto whispered after he relished a few more seconds of his lover’s close embrace. All he wanted to do was stay wrapped in those arms, but his mind wouldn’t rest until he got the identification process over with. The sooner he got down to Criminal Affairs, the sooner he’d get to relax under the heavenly scent of Ignis’s peach bombs.

And maybe he could even convince the alpha to join him. Well aware of Ignis’s weakness to his puppy-eyed begging, the omega knew he could finagle some bath cuddles out of the giving advisor. And with that image in mind, Prompto took a deep breath and pulled away from his lover. Ready or not, it wouldn’t be wise to postpone the inevitable. Shiva knows Prompto’s nerves were already shot to hell. Suspense would send him over the edge into pure panic. And thus, he reluctantly set off to face the monsters who were indirectly responsible for the circumstances that led him to the Citadel.

 

\--

A familiar screeching greeted the omega as he walked down the corridor that led to the Criminal Affairs office. Prompto hadn’t heard the headache-inducing sound in months, but he’d recognize it anywhere. It was the sound of an enraged woman going off on her husband.

“Goodness, what in Bahamut’s name is that wretched sound?” Ignis muttered as he neared the glass doors of the office with his omega clinging to his side. Prompto had latched onto the advisor’s coat sleeve as they left the gymnasium and refused to let go. The reassurance Ignis’s stronger body brought him was keeping the omega from bolting away. The closer they got to their destination, the more his anger transformed into fear. 

“It’s his wife...Arkis. She screams when she’s angry.” Prompto murmured as Ignis reached for the door handle. The volume of the screaming increased substantially upon opening the door, and Prompto instinctively pulled away from Ignis and stumbled back into the hall. A rush of fear hit him as he heard Arkis’s angered words bounce off the walls of the corridor. Her screaming triggered memories of the awful night he was abandoned in the dumpster. Arkis had screamed at him just like this. Piercing, enraged and unrelenting. 

Prompto quivered in apprehension. 

“Darling?” Ignis called as he let the door close. He turned to find his omega staring off in the distance, body shuddering like he was trying to force himself to remain still. He looked so lost and afraid in that moment that Ignis briefly considered putting a stop to the whole situation. But no, the doctor had emphatically insisted that avoidance wasn’t the way to go about helping Prompto. Postponing the pain would only make things increasingly worse in the long run. 

“It’s alright, Prompto. It’ll be over quickly.” Ignis soothed as he reached out to hold his omega’s trembling hand. “It’ll be the same as last time. You can see them but they won’t see you.”

“But I can hear her…” Prompto whimpered in protest. “That’s the worst part.”

“I see.” Ignis sighed in sympathy. Unfortunately, it was illegal to tape a suspect's mouth closed to silence them. There wasn’t much they could do to prevent Prompto from hearing his master and family. “I know this is frightening, love, but I’ll be with you. You’re not alone, Prompto.” 

The door opening silenced whatever Prompto planned to say. At the door was a familiar face. Illian looked at Prompto with apologetic eyes; clearly sympathetic to the frightened blond. The investigator knew that the timing of his arrest was less than ideal. He’d considered putting off the arrest for a few weeks, just to allow Prompto some time to recuperate from his first questioning. But his criminal informant relayed to him that Leon and Arkis were planning to relocate to Tenebrae in the next week. Arresting them on foreign soil would have been a nightmare. Thus, the investigator moved in and arrested them as soon as he could get a team of royal police mobilized outside of their country mansion in Duscae. 

“Prompto.” Illian greeted in his typically gruff and monotonous manner. But Prompto knew how to read the investigator by now, and he could tell the man felt bad about the situation. Only he and Dr. Linia knew the extent of the questioning Prompto had endured. They were the only people who truly understood how torturous the sessions had been.

“H-hi…” Prompto whispered as the investigator widened the door to allow his visitors inside. Ignis made to enter the office first, so Prompto was forced to stumble after him due to his inability to let go of the man’s coat sleeve. Once inside the office, Illian led the group in the direction of the screaming. They were headed towards the same room Prompto had identified his first master in, and the omega felt a familiar twist in his gut as they neared their destination. 

Once inside the darkened room with the one-way mirror, Prompto immediately locked eyes with the floor to avoid seeing his abusers through the glass. He knew he needed to look up and face the family that had terrorized him, but his nerves were getting the best of him. And his feelings were only exacerbated by the awful words Arkis was screaming at her family. 

“I fucking told you this would happen! He’s a fucking Niff, of course the cops would trace him! You fucking idiot.”

“Arkis, be quiet, the room is bugged.” Prompto cringed at the familiar nasally voice of his master. His voice grated on the omega’s ears bringing back memories of painful encounters he wished to forget. 

“You think I give a fuck?! I’m under arrest because of your astral damned fetish for Niffra trash. Do you not understand what this means for my family name, Leon?! You piece of shit, pervert.” 

“Mom, please calm down.” The third person behind the glass interjected a pitiful plea. Although anxious beyond belief, Prompto almost scoffed at the sound of Finn’s pathetic voice. The teen loved to put on a front, like he was a natural badass who feared no one. But now, under the arrest of the King himself, he sounded like a terrified child. Prompto would laugh if he wasn’t so paralyzed by the voices of his master and wife. The omega wasn’t afraid of Finn. It was his parents that frightened Prompto into silence. 

“Shut up, Finn. This is your fault too. You were supposed to kill him, not leave him-”

“Arkis, for Ramuh’s sake, woman! You’re incriminating us all!” Prompto’s master bellowed, his voice causing the glass window to vibrate in response. Prompto chanced a glance over to where Illian stood in a corner. He idly hoped the investigator would put a stop to their brutal words that expressed their complete lack of regard for his life. However, knowing Illian, the investigator would allow them to speak freely without interruptions. In her rage, Arkis was burying the family. And thus, when Prompto locked eyes with the investigator, he wasn’t surprised to see the alpha hurriedly jotting down information while the red light of the video recorder taped the arrestees. With the family basically admitting their guilt, the investigator was taking full advantage of their careless actions. The evidence they were providing would no doubt help close the case in Prompto’s favor. 

“Ma, I’m sorry. I just couldn’t...I couldn’t…” Finn pleaded to his mother, all the while stumbling over his words and stuttering. Prompto knew that Finn was a mama's boy. He was attached to his mother and hated to anger her. It appeared that all this time Arkis believed Prompto was dead. She probably only learned of her son’s inability to kill the omega when she was arrested at the manor. Now facing a lifetime of imprisonment, the bond between mother and son was no doubt damaged beyond repair. Prompto actually felt pity for Finn. Just a smidge. 

“You couldn’t dispose of a worthless omegan bitch? I asked you to do _one_ thing, Finn. One thing. And you fucking blew it. Now I’m being dragged into this mess for no reason.” 

Prompto felt a bolt of rage shoot through his core at the woman’s words. How dare she act like she had no hand in his trauma? How dare she act like she hadn’t beaten him bloody and bruised simply because her husband _raped_ him? As if he had any choice to say no to the man. How dare she act like she hadn’t jammed a hanger up his vagina in attempts to get rid of a pregnancy that didn’t exist? How dare she pretend she hadn’t gathered an audience to watch as she fucked him with dry objects? That she hadn’t regularly encouraged her husband to give him client after client without a break in hopes that they’d rape him to death? She was a sick monster and was just as guilty as her wretched husband and son. 

Prompto was done. 

“I want to go. It’s them, they’re my traffickers. Let me go. Please let me go.” Prompto muttered as he backed away from the window. He’d glanced at the family very briefly to confirm it was truly them, although their voices and words alone confirmed their identity. One glance was all he could handle, and the need to get away was crushing. He didn’t have the patience to listen to Arkis deny her involvement. He didn't have enough emotional control to sit through Finn’s pleas and guilt for not murdering him. And he definitely didn’t have the tolerance to listen to his master attempt to salvage the situation; doing anything possible to lessen his culpability. Prompto had had enough. 

“I know, Prompto.” Illian said in the kindest voice the stoic investigator could manage. “We’ll be done in a minute. Just follow my prompts like last time.” 

Prompto did as he was told. Like the first time he entered the identification room, Prompto answered the investigator’s scripted and legally required questions. Is this person your trafficker? Is this person the wife of your trafficker? Is this person the stepson of your trafficker? Illian asked only three questions, but it felt like a lifetime before Prompto finally stepped outside of the darkened room. He exited to a chorus of insults degrading him for being a ‘stupid omegan whore’ that destroyed a noble woman’s life. The anger that emerged earlier started simmering in his gut. If not tempered soon, it would no doubt boil over. He needed to get away from his abusers before he lost control of himself and barged into their cell with murderous intent. He knew if he had access to them he’d lash out, and the last thing he needed was a repeat of the gun range incident. 

“Good job, my sweet.” Ignis whispered as he led Prompto to the office exit. “I know that was difficult.” 

Prompto fumbled with his sweatband, hands trembling as he tried to calm himself down. He was so upset. So frustrated and hurt. He wasn’t sure why he was reacting so differently to the confrontation of his second master than the first. He didn’t know how to process the intense anger he felt towards the family who’d imprisoned him. He wanted to scream at them. He wanted to force them to realize how much they’d hurt him. To understand that he was more than just an omegan Niff. That he had worth and deserved to exist. Arkis spoke of disposing him like he was nothing more than garbage and Finn had _literally_ thrown him away in the dumpster. As for his master, he just sat there quietly; only speaking to silence his wife from proving his guilt. He cared only for himself. Prompto was nothing in his eyes. 

“I need...I need…” Prompto started, scowling in frustration as he struggled to get his words out. “Can you...I need you to help me...can’t calm down.” 

“Of course, come here, love.” Ignis urged as he reached over and pulled Prompto against his side. It was somewhat awkward to walk in a side-embrace, but they managed; and Prompto desperately needed it. His mind was racing along with his heart. His intense anger was so unfamiliar and overwhelming that he’d likely make himself sick if he couldn’t figure out how to soothe himself. Ignis’s touch helped. Albeit a small distraction, his warmth tamed a few his frazzled nerves. 

The couple didn’t speak as they made their way across the Citadel. The advisor concerned himself with gently stroking his omega’s shoulders, and said omega focused on mentally repeating the word ‘calm’ like a mantra. The duo both knew they were being ogled at by staff members, but neither one cared about the consequences. Their sole focus was getting back to the King’s chambers. There they could both blow off steam. Prompto his anger, and Ignis his frustration at being unable to ease his omega’s distress. 

Upon unlocking the apartment door, Prompto without a word made an immediate beeline for his nesting closet. Ignis decided against pursuing the distraught omega; instead focusing on following through with his promise of a relaxing bath. Astrals knows his omega was in need of some serious stress relief. A warm bath and his favorite food might aid in reaching that goal of peace. The advisor briefly considered joining him before starting dinner, but due to the way Prompto took off without a word, he assumed his omega needed some space. 

Fifteen minutes later, a hot bath drawn and peach treasures unlocked, Ignis tentatively knocked on the closet door. A muffled voice granted him access to the little nest, and Ignis wasn’t surprised to find Prompto cuddled in the middle of his pillows with Carbuncle kneading his chest like a cat. The little animal was attempting to massage Prompto’s troubles away, and Ignis was startled at how adorable he found the scene. The advisor never imagined he’d ever use the words “sweet” and “Carbuncle” in the same sentence, but here he was. Prompto’s influence was transforming both the pesky little beast and the advisor who loathed him. 

“I’ve drawn your bath love, come relax.” Ignis urged when Prompto locked tired eyes with him. The poor thing looked beat, and Ignis couldn’t blame him. The advisor didn’t have a history with Prompto’s traffickers, but he himself felt traumatized by the harsh words Arkis screamed about the omega. It was sickening to hear someone talk of a human being like he was nothing. Better off dead. But Ignis was a mere outsider hearing these words. Prompto was the recipient. Ignis couldn’t imagine being on the receiving end of such vitriol, and his empathy for his sweet lover was oceans deep. 

Prompto tiredly pulled out of his nest leaving a put-off Carbuncle behind. Ignis once again latched onto his lover, pulling the blond to his side as they walked the few steps towards the master bathroom. As Ignis tested the water to occupy himself, Prompto lifted his t-shirt over his head. The omega didn’t say a word as he stripped off, no longer shy with baring his body around his lovers. 

“I should go start dinner.” Ignis broke the silence with a legitimate excuse to leave. In truth, the advisor didn’t want to leave his lover. Prompto was vulnerable and struggling emotionally. His alpha instinct told him to remain by his omega’s side, but he also knew that sometimes people just needed space. Sometimes one had to be left alone to efficiently process their troubles. And Ignis wasn’t a person who invaded people's personal space, especially because he sorted most of his own problems alone. When he was upset, he usually pulled away from others and found comfort in solitude. Prompto might feel the same way after the days events.

“Stay with me.”

Or not.

“Certainly.” Ignis immediately replied. He moved to sit down on the closed toilet seat, but Prompto shook his head no at the action. Ignis’s eyebrows initially furrowed in confusion but softened when Prompto beckoned him towards the massive tub. 

“There’s room.” The omega simply supplied with a plea shining in his purple hued eyes. As his lips formed to say the word “please”, the advisor silenced him with a nod and smile. Ignis wouldn’t allow his omega to beg for comfort. It was a crime to make Prompto feel like he had to plead for the love deserved without question. He would never ignore Prompto when he so clearly needed reassurance. The alpha moved to remove his clothing as well, only leaving on his boxer briefs to protect his modesty. He didn’t want to give Prompto the impression that he wanted more from this situation. Ignis was there to provide solace, not romance. 

The two men initially settled on opposite sides of the tub. Ignis wasn’t sure if Prompto merely wanted company, or if he desired to be touched. He received his answer when the omega appeared to fly across the tub and tucked himself chest to chest against the advisor. Despite the wind being knocked out of him, Ignis accepted his lover with open arms, moving his hands to rest on the omega’s shoulder blades. As Prompto made himself comfortable, arms laced around Ignis’s neck and face nuzzled into his shoulder, Ignis set to work on loosening the tight muscles he’d encountered earlier. 

“How are you feeling, darling?” Ignis questioned as he worked the tense muscles with practiced hands. The advisor had become quite skilled in giving massages over the years. It was primarily due to Noctis’s back injury, the consort learning the art in order to ease the chronic pain his King suffered. But Gladio was also a frequent recipient of Ignis’s relaxing touch. The Shield would regularly push himself too hard in training, and thus often came limping home with sheepish eyes and a meek request for Ignis’s attention. And as everyone knew, Ignis was a strangely maternal alpha. He looked after his lovers like a mother would, and so he ensured their needs were met in every possible way. 

“Angry. Pissed off.” Prompto muttered, voice full of helpless frustration. “I don’t know why.” 

Ignis clicked his tongue in response. 

“You’ve been hurt, Prompto. Anger is a natural reaction to being hurt.” Ignis replied as he removed one hand from the omega’s back to stroke his damp locks instead. The advisor could feel a soft sniffle against his skin, but he made no mention of it. Instead he continued easing sore muscles and running fingers through flaxen hair. 

“It’s not for me though. I’m supposed to be sad…” Prompto replied. The omega wasn’t sure if what he said made sense, but Ignis appeared to understand. The blond could feel the advisor nod against the side of his head. 

“I understand. Anger is a new feeling for you?”

Prompto nodded. 

“What are you angry about?” Ignis questioned, moving his hands down Prompto’s back as he finally loosened the troublesome knot in his shoulder. 

“They talk about me like I’m not human. Like I’m garbage.” Prompto spat angrily as he recalled Arkis’s rant. The desire to slap her was frightening in how strong it was. Prompto wasn’t a violent person. He couldn’t kill a fly without feeling guilt, and yet he wanted to throttle his uncaring master and his sadistic spouse. 

Despite the anger reeling off of his omega, Ignis smiled at the blond’s words. While he could never take joy in his lover being upset, he could find happiness in one thing: Prompto finally recognized he had worth. He was angry because someone was treating him like he was nothing. Someone had degraded and disparaged him, and he was offended and pissed off because _it wasn’t true_. Ignis had been praying fervently that one day Prompto would find value in himself. That one day he would get enraged about the disrespect he so frequently encountered. And finally, here it was. Prompto was mad. And frankly, Ignis loved it. 

“I think your anger shows how far you’ve come, dove.” Ignis replied, hands never stopping in their motion as he spoke. “I believe this is a natural symptom of the healing process. You _should_ be angry. What they did to you was sick and wrong, and you have a right to be furious at how they treated you.” 

“I wish I could beat the shit out of them.” Came the heated response from Prompto’s hiding spot in his alpha’s shoulder. 

“We share the same desire, darling.” Ignis consoled with a kiss to a warm shoulder. Prompto grumbled a few more expletive laden words into his alpha’s skin before pulling away. Ignis studied the omega as he removed himself enough for the other to see his face. Prompto’s anger was dissipating, his mood starting to ease with the aid of the hot bath water and Ignis’s magical hands. However, it was the forgotten bath bombs that really made his omega’s mood brighten.

“Oh, I forgot I wanted these!” Prompto exclaimed as he clumsily sloshed his way across the tub to grab hold of the bombs Ignis had gifted him. The advisor watched his omega fondly, quietly waiting for the shriek of happiness he knew was imminent. Sitting amongst the three balls were three tiny surprises, and sure enough, Prompto squealed in joy when he locked eyes with them. 

“Oh my gods! Little baby chocobos! They’re so cute…can they float? I think they can.” 

It was just the response Ignis was hoping for. 

Knowing his omega’s affinity for cute things, Ignis had grabbed some additional bath items on the way to the bathroom. He kept the little items in his dresser drawer, safe from harm and playful ridicule. On the corner of the tub were three tiny rubber chocobos, each the size of a golf ball. Their colors were black, dark brown and light brown to match the alphas they were supposed to resemble. The bath toys had been gifted to Ignis from Noctis, a playful birthday gag-gift meant to poke fun of the advisor’s fondness for baths. Despite his exasperation at the silly playthings, Ignis kept them like he kept all of his husbands’ gifts. He’d never had a use for them until now. With Prompto emotionally hurting, the advisor figured the cute little toys would cheer the blond up. And they did, for Prompto instantly latched onto them and set them afloat in the tub. 

Although he had a million things to do that night, Ignis chose to watch his sunshine enjoy the peach colored water and push the tiny chocobos around the tub. Dinner needed cooking, mail needed sorting, emails needed answering, and an omega’s unknown past needed discovering. But all of those things could wait. In this brief moment, Prompto was at peace from both his fears for the future and dredged up trauma. Both alpha and omega would enjoy it while it lasted.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a random burst of energy, so I thought I'd edit this chapter and put it back up. The sections with the piercing procedure are now pretty vague. If anyone's confused about what I'm talking about, there was a concern about the piercing method I chose to use in this fic, and I didn't feel right leaving the chapter up as it was. Read the last few comments on chapter 35 if you need more of an explanation. Anyway, this whole day I've felt like an asshole for deleting the whole damn thing instead of just editing it. My apologies for my emotional decision. I was tired and frustrated and just didn't feel like sitting down to edit, but I also didn't want to leave a potentially harmful work up. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.

It was on a dreary, thunderstorm ridden day that Prompto finally got his chance to sneak over to the Citadel mall. The omega had been stealthily monitoring Ignis’s work schedule for days; sneaking peeks in his little notebook and grabbing his phone when he was distracted. Prompto knew he shouldn’t be invading Ignis’s privacy in such a way, but the only way he could obtain his piercings without being caught was if Ignis was occupied outside of the Citadel. And to his luck, he finally got his chance when he noticed a full day event that all three of his alphas were attending. It was the opening of a long-awaited Lucian history museum, and the King and his consorts were the guests of honor. The alphas would be away from nine o’clock in the morning until 5 o’clock in the evening. More than enough time for Prompto to slip away and secretly get his piercings. 

As the alphas dressed for their event, Prompto tried to hide his nervous jitters by doing stretch exercises from his dance lessons. Based on how Noctis curiously watched him, the way Gladio kept asking if he was okay, and the way Ignis’s eyebrows rose in suspicion, he probably wasn’t doing a good job. Thankfully, he had a valid excuse for his restlessness. 

“I’m just nervous about the deadline.” Prompto supplied when Ignis queried his strange behavior. The advisor’s dubious frown indicated that he didn’t believe his omega’s reasoning, but he declined to push the subject. Instead, he directed Prompto towards his therapy book for his morning lesson. Prompto scowled and grudgingly obeyed, absolutely certain that if he refused Ignis would catch onto his scheme. Prompto would be lucky if the advisor didn’t already know of his plans. Very few things managed to slip past the intelligent advisor, and knowing Prompto’s clumsy track record, he would need the power of the Astrals on his side to successfully execute his surprise. 

“If this event ends on time, we should be back before six.” Ignis told Prompto as his husbands gathered at the door. Prompto nodded distractedly, too fixated on how amazing his alphas looked. They were all dressed to the nines, Noctis especially with several royal heirlooms and cords decorating his suit jacket. Ignis and Gladio had pendants and medals as well, their pieces reflecting their service in the Crownsguard and status as Crown Consorts. Prompto idly wondered if he’d get a pendant someday. Knowing the council’s poor opinion of him, the likelihood of that happening was low. 

“Are you certain you’ll be alright by yourself?” Ignis quietly asked as he lingered near the door. Both Gladio and Noctis had already exited the chambers, but the protective advisor looked hesitant to follow them. Ignis’s face held uneasiness and concern, and Prompto felt his stomach twist in guilt. He knew his lover was worried about him. Now with the contract deadline under two weeks, Prompto had started returning to old, destructive habits. He hadn’t been eating regularly, and when he did he’d pick at his food. He hadn’t returned to purging, but the urge was strong. In addition, he’d been getting little sleep and would often doze off during the day due to his inability to rest at night. All this coupled with his second round of questioning and the omega was starting to wither under the weight of his anxiety. Since Ignis had taken on the responsibility of monitoring Prompto’s mental health, the advisor was well aware of his struggles and worried constantly about his lover’s deteriorating state. 

“I’ll be okay. I promise.” Prompto assured with a smile. He hoped he looked honest and not too eager for his alphas to leave, but he was. He had a surprise to carry out for his upcoming wedding night...even though at the rate things were going, said wedding might not occur. A surge of anxiety hit the omega out of nowhere, and it took all of his strength not to let it show on his face. 

But of course, Ignis appeared to notice his brief bout of distress. 

Yet to Prompto’s relief, the alpha only nodded in response to the omega’s faux reassurance. The advisor made his departure after several gentle kisses pressed to his lover’s forehead and a whispered plea to “stay safe.” Prompto watched from the door as his alphas departed for the day, guilt twisting his gut again when Ignis briefly looked back over his shoulder with concern. 

But...Prompto didn’t have time to dwell on his guilt. He had to get over to the mall and back, something he’d never attempted on his own. He honestly had no clue where the train station was located in the Citadel, having not remembered the route Ignis took on his first visit to the opulent mall. This meant that Prompto would have to find his way alone. While he could certainly ask the staff and guards to direct him, he’d most likely draw attention to himself. He really didn’t need someone telling the King that his Niflheimian guest was seen at a piercing shop. Thus, Prompto would ask no one for help and would also wear a hoodie to hopefully hide his damning blond locks. But then there was the problem of a shady looking hooded omega trapezing the halls of the Citadel unattended....

He could only pray that he wouldn’t rouse suspicion. 

Prompto spent the next half-hour checking and re-checking that his scheduled appointment was verified and that he had the correct time. The omega had never made an appointment by himself, nor had he ever been to an appointment that wasn’t health based. He knew he was probably irrationally anxious about his piercing session but going to an unfamiliar place by himself was intimidating. Today he wouldn’t have his alphas nearby to help him interact with strangers in a socially normal way. They wouldn’t be there to serve as examples on how to properly communicate and engage positively with others. 

Prompto’s social skills had improved immensely due to his etiquette lessons and dance class, but he still struggled with unfamiliar situations. When talking to strangers, the omega would sometimes freeze up or frown instead of smile. He knew that his silence was seen as rude, but in many situations, he simply didn’t understand _what_ he should be saying and _how_ he should be saying it. In these cases, his alphas would gently guide him by either covering for his awkwardness or prompting him with questions to get him speaking again. Their guidance helped Prompto be at ease in public, but today he wouldn’t have their help. Today he had to walk inside the unfamiliar piercing shop, alert the workers that he was there, sit down and possibly make small-talk while they did the procedures, and then properly pay them once they were done. _All by himself._ Attending an appointment might be simple and easy for most people; but for Prompto, it was daunting. 

That said, he wasn’t backing out. Prompto wanted his piercings badly. He wanted them not only as a surprise for his alphas, but also because he desired to decorate his body for his own pleasure. He wanted to enhance his appearance with pretty things. The more self-esteem he gained, the more he desired to dabble in beauty. Prompto had no interest in wearing heavy makeup or fancy feminine clothes like skirts and dresses, but he did wish to wear jewelry and lingerie. Something about these items made Prompto happy, and he knew he’d feel amazing wearing them. Why? He wasn’t sure. He didn’t understand why he longed to wear items that were traditionally meant to be worn by the female gender. But as he was slowly learning, he didn’t _have to_ have a reason for everything. He didn’t have to justify his choice to wear diamonds and lace. He liked them. They made him feel beautiful. That was all the reason he needed. 

After confirming his appointment for the fifth time, Prompto finally decided it was time to leave. He’d waited around to allow his alphas ample time to exit the Citadel, and now it was time to get moving. However, exiting the chambers was made difficult by his puppies cries of protest and Carbuncle latching onto one of his legs. Ever since his concussion, the pets had been struggling with seeing their human friend leave the chambers alone. They weren’t concerned when his alphas were with him, but let the blond head for the door by himself and the racket they made was excessive. Prompto usually spent a good five minutes calming and reassuring his worried pets, before bolting out the door when they became distracted. He felt like a bad pet-mother leaving them in such a state, but it was rare that all three of his alphas were outside the Citadel at the same time. He probably wouldn’t have another chance like this in months. Today was the day. 

After many cuddles and soothing words, Prompto made his escape into the hall. Taking a deep breath, he pulled out his phone and opened an app specifically for navigating the vast palace he lived in. He knew the residential quarters like the back of his hand, but outside of the main building, he had no clue where he was going. Thankfully, most Citadel regulars shared his dilemma and thus an app was created to navigate the lost and confused populace. 

As Prompto walked the long, winding halls of the palace, he was relieved to find it mostly quiet. Only a few staff walked the halls, the majority having already arrived for work. It was almost nine o’clock and therefore the work day had just begun. This made for an uneventful trek to the train station, of which was nearly empty after the morning commute rush. When the train for the Citadel Mall arrived, Prompto nervously shuffled aboard and scanned his badge like Ignis had on his first trip to the shopping complex. The driver looked unbothered by the timid omega, instead greeting him with a bland ‘good morning’ before returning his eyes to the train controls. Prompto took that as his cue to find a seat, of which there were many available. Only two other people were on the train, both obviously late for work based on their store uniforms and stressed faces. 

Prompto spent the majority of his train ride regulating his breathing and repeating the phrase “you’re okay” over and over in his head. He felt stupid for being so nervous about something so trivial to others, but the prospect of being forced to speak with a stranger without help was extremely frightening.

This appointment wouldn’t be similar to speaking with Illian and Dr. Linia. They both understood his reluctance and anxiety; they both understood that his difficult past had stunted his social skills. It wouldn’t be the same as meeting with Lilith, a fellow omega whom talking to came naturally. Unless the piercer was omegan, Prompto knew he would be intimidated by them. Based on the employment statistics in the Citadel, the likelihood of getting a piercer that shared his secondary gender was low. Despite Noctis’s attempts at increasing the omegan workforce in the Citadel, their numbers remained minimal. Prompto would most likely be meeting a beta piercer, or worse, an alpha. He wasn’t sure if he could follow through with his appointment if the employee was the latter. Prompto simply wasn’t ready associate with alphas outside of the few he’d met. He knew not all alphas had ill intentions towards him, and some like Rheas and Illian were wonderful people. But, the number of cruel alphas Prompto had encountered far outweighed the kind ones. He was simply gun-shy and stressed in their presence. 

Nevertheless, Prompto knew he needed to face his fears. As he’d been repeatedly told by his doctor, Ignis, and his therapy book: avoidance wasn’t the answer. He would never improve his social skills if he didn’t force himself to interact with others. He would always be crippled by his social anxiety if he didn’t leave his comfort zone and work through his nerves. 

_He would never have friends unless he learned how to make them._

So no, he couldn’t back out. Even if the piercer turned out to be an alpha. 

Once the train pulled into the Citadel Mall station, Prompto pulled out his phone to once again use the navigation app. Based on the provided information, Prompto learned that he had awhile to walk before he reached his destination. The piercing shop was located on the fourth floor of the mall in a back corner. It would likely take the omega a good fifteen minutes to reach his destination. But Prompto wasn’t bothered. He found that he liked window shopping and enjoyed looking at the various products shops were selling. Especially the pretty lingerie stores...what he wouldn’t give to go inside one and select a piece. But not now. Prompto barely had the confidence to enter the gender-neutral piercing shop. He didn’t have the guts to shop for lingerie in public, especially with him being male. He knew he’d receive judgmental stares and comments, and in his current fragile emotional state, he wouldn't’ have the ability to handle the mockery of his feminine-leaning desires.

Maybe another day…

When he arrived at his destination, Prompto paused outside the entrance to gain control of his hammering heart and shaking hands. The shop wasn’t at all threatening. In fact, it looked welcoming. Unlike the majority of piercing shops in the mall that were designed for young and adventurous clients, this one catered to the wealthy professional. It was sparkling in its cleanliness and had walls of glass cases holding numerous expensive pieces. Along one wall was a series of booths where clients received their piercings, and to obtain the more ...intimate...of piercings, there was a room off to the corner that Prompto suspected was meant to preserve privacy. Overall, it was a lovely shop, and thankfully it was quiet being so early in the morning. 

But it wasn’t the shop that had Prompto intimidated beyond belief. It was the piercer on duty. The tall, handsome man was joking with the receptionist who was a tiny, unassuming woman. His build and obvious confidence screamed “alpha” and Prompto felt the blood drain from his face. He knew he should’ve expected the worst possible outcome (as Prompto’s luck was usually pretty bad), he’d just been praying that the piercer might be beta. But no. As if the gods knew of his fears, they graced him with a person who looked more intimidating than the gate guards of the Citadel. Deep down, Prompto knew it was probably for the best. The astrals knew he needed practice interacting with alphas. Being diplomatic with people of the fiercest secondary gender was in his future (that is...if his marriage took place). He needed the practice. 

He had to go in. 

One deep breath later, Prompto began his journey towards the shop entrance. What was really only twenty steps felt like a marathon, especially when the two occupants of the shop turned in his direction upon scenting a customer. Prompto cringed inwardly when two sets of eyes immediately landed on him; one a dark green hue and the other a shocking, almost gray shade of blue. The woman’s gaze was friendly and inviting, typical of a receptionist. The man’s...well...he looked at Prompto as if he recognized him. His gaze was knowing, but his smile kind, perhaps even playful. The omega found the stranger’s grin both reassuring and unnerving at the same time. 

“Welcome, how can I help you?” The woman greeted as Prompto timidly approached the desk. 

“I... I have an appointment at um...ten o’clock.” Prompto mumbled, cheeks flushing red at how anxious and squeaky his voice sounded. He knew the employees were likely judging him for his anxiety, and he cursed himself for being so socially inept. Why couldn’t he just be normal for once? Why did everyday interactions have to be so _hard_ for him? 

“Oh, you must be Prella.” The woman said as she started typing something into her tablet. Prompto nodded, despite being thrown off-guard by the name. He’d stupidly forgotten that he used an alias when setting up the appointment and almost corrected her by giving his real name. Thank goodness his twisted tongue prevented such a revealing and idiotic mistake. 

“... _‘Prella’_ nice to meet you.” The man standing behind the receptionist’s chair greeted. Prompto felt his stomach flip at the tone of the piercer’s voice. His emphasis of Prompto’s false name indicated his doubt about the omega’s identity. It was as if he knew his customer was using a fake name and masquerading as someone other than the scared little Niff he was. It was probably Prompto’s paranoia talking, but he had a feeling this man knew his true identity. 

“Prella, this is Nightly. He’ll be your piercing technician today. You can follow him back to his booth when you’re ready.” 

Prompto tried to hide his incredulous reaction upon hearing the man’s unusual name. While Prompto’s name wasn’t exactly common, it wasn’t an adjective. Who the hell named their child Nightly? Maybe he was foreign born like Prompto. He definitely didn’t look like a typical Insomnian, what with the tiny braid slash twist decorating his hair. 

A light chuckle startled Prompto out of his thoughts. He’d been so busy pondering the stranger’s uncommon name that he didn’t realize he was staring silently at the man. It was only when the man voiced his amusement did Prompto realize he’d abruptly ended the conversation and left the employees awkwardly waiting for him to start moving. A rush of embarrassment hit the omega, the need to disappear from the fallout of his social incompetence overwhelming. 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Prompto blurted, face burning as the technician found amusement in his ineptness. However, to the omega’s relief (and surprise), the man wasn’t laughing in malice. It was a fond laugh. A friendly, playful chuckle that one would use when poking fun of a close friend. 

“You nervous about getting pierced?” The man...Nightly...asked as he nodded his head in the direction of his booth. Prompto immediately followed the tall employee as they headed towards a booth in one of the shop corners; far away from the eyes and ears of the receptionist. Prompto worriedly wondered why the technician was leading him so far away from the front desk area, but he tried to bury his concern. Only a fool would try and assault someone in the middle of the mall. Maybe the piercer liked to work without the eyes of other staff members on him. 

“Yeah, I’m sorta nervous.” Prompto replied. His answer was a complete lie, though. He wasn’t afraid of being pierced, Prompto had an unusually high pain tolerance. No, he was only scared of talking with this strange alp- wait...beta? Wait....what the hell?

Prompto paused in his tracks as he tried to make sense of the enigma walking ahead of him. He was so busy focusing on acting normally that he hadn’t even noticed the absence of alpha scent in the air. The man before him _wasn’t_ an alpha, despite his built body and ultra-confident personality. He reeked of beta, but he didn’t _feel_ like a beta. Prompto had been around enough betas to know how they impacted his comfort zone. While Prompto was far less intimidated by betas than alphas, he still felt guarded around the middle secondary gender until he became acquainted with them. Nightly didn’t give him that feeling, despite smelling heavily of beta. While Prompto felt his typical anxiety when meeting new people, the fear of being harmed by the physically stronger secondary genders was absent. Nightly gave him the same comfortable feeling as Lilith did, and buried under that heavy beta scent was the familiar aroma of omega. 

Who in Ifrit’s hell was this person?

“You’re...like me…” Prompto murmured in astonishment. He hadn’t meant to say the words out loud, but nonetheless they slipped from his lips. The omega was stunned. Was this man really another male omega? Everything about his appearance said no. But his hidden aura screamed yes. 

Nightly paused at his words, his eyes darting over to where the receptionist sat at her desk. Prompto watched as his handsome features flickered very briefly from friendliness to concern, before settling back on his welcoming grin. 

“Have a seat. We can talk while I pierce.” 

Prompto followed the piercer’s orders, his anxiety over the social situation now smothered by his intense curiosity. The omega couldn’t help visually examining the unusual person in front of him. The longer Prompto was in his presence, the more he picked up on his hidden secondary gender. While the strong, almost overpowering beta scent was present, it felt artificial. There was something powerful masking his true identity, and Prompto had a feeling the only reason he could pick up on the trace scent was because they were both omegas. Alphas and betas would most likely be fooled by the realistic aura the man emitted, but as Lilith had explained days ago, omegas held close bonds with one another. They were natural empaths when amongst fellow omegas, able to sense each other’s moods and needs. Such an ability had evolved over thousands of years to help omegas survive on their own without betas and alphas. And so even though this man looked like an alpha and smelled like a beta, Prompto knew he was indeed an omega. 

All that said, the blond was still baffled by the man's appearance. Prompto had never met another omegan male (except maybe his mother if his dreams were to be believed) however, he knew they were generally small and delicate in appearance. They tended to be short and slender with more feminine facial features than betas and the complete opposite of alphas. This man was anything but delicate. He was tall, well built, had masculine features and a deep voice. He looked like an alpha, more masculine than Noctis appeared. But he wasn’t even beta. He was truly unusual, and Prompto was itching to learn of his origins and why he was hiding such an important part of his identity. 

“Why do you smell like a beta?” Prompto obnoxiously blurted out as he settled on his seat. Beside him, the piercer was pulling out various tools and instruments, never flinching at the bold and invasive question. Still, Prompto cringed and inwardly kicked himself for letting his mouth run like a boundaryless child. The question he asked was no doubt sensitive; his fellow omega wouldn’t be hiding his scent unless he had a serious reason to. 

“I’m using maskers. Where I work, all of the employees are alpha and beta. I couldn’t gain my position as an omega, so I masked to get accepted. Since there’s no other omegas where I work, I haven’t been found out.”

Prompto’s eyebrows shot up at the explanation. Omegas couldn’t be piercers? Prompto was certain he’d found numerous omega-owned piercing shops while searching online. He’d initially wanted to go to an omega-centric shop, but all of them were located outside of the Citadel. Since he had no way of leaving the Citadel undetected, sadly they weren’t a viable option for him. 

“Omegas can’t be piercing technicians…?” Prompto asked with an offended frown. He knew omegas struggled to find work in certain industries; specifically in all levels of the military, upper  
management and high-level positions in healthcare and financial businesses. But piercing? Come on…

“Naw, I work here for fun. Piercing is my hobby. My real job is in the military.” Nightly explained as he opened a package. Prompto recognized the contents as the silver studs he’d pre-selected online. They looked as lovely as they had on the webpage, and Prompto was satisfied with the starter pieces. 

“Oh, wow.” Prompto voiced, his curiosity increasing ten-fold. So this omega worked in the military? That was rare. Prompto had lived in the Citadel long enough to know he’d never come across an omega in uniform. In fact, it was only recently that the military omega-ban was lifted. And while omegas were no longer prevented from enlisting, illegal recruitment discrimination from the military elite was rampant. From what he’d learned over the months, omegas were usually regulated to work in offices, or as field medics. An omega as an active duty soldier, one that saw battle and carried a real weapon (one that wasn’t simply for decoration), was pretty much unheard of. 

“So... are you a medic or…?” Prompto prodded, dying to know what position this unique omega held. Prompto was completely intrigued by him; mostly because of the sheer level of confidence and self-esteem he exuded. The stereotype of a meek, shy and submissive omega didn’t fit this person at all. He was what Prompto wanted to be: strong, outgoing and assertive. 

“Ha, absolutely not. I still can’t get the hang of tourniquets. You don’t want me anywhere near a medic tent.” The technician said with an amused chuckle. Prompto waited patiently for him to continue, but he didn’t. He seemed to be debating whether to speak honestly or not, and well...Prompto couldn’t blame him for being hesitant. As far as this man was concerned, Prompto was a random client who just happened to be another male omega. He had no reason to trust Prompto with something that was clearly a close-kept secret. Although Prompto would never dream of ruining this man’s career, his fellow omega didn’t know that he was trustworthy. He was a stranger. 

“Let’s make a deal.” The piercer suddenly spoke, icy blue eyes locking with Prompto’s violet orbs. His gaze remained friendly despite how intimidated Prompto suddenly felt.

“I won’t tell Noct his fiance is getting pierced, and you won’t tell anyone I’m a glaive.” 

What the…

Prompto’s jaw dropped as a tidal wave of disbelief hit him. Part of him wanted to slap the omega who was actively laughing at his incredulous reaction. The man knew what he was doing by springing such a revelation on his client’s poor frazzled mind. But another part of him wanted to fanboy over the man, because what omega wouldn’t?! An omega being a legendary glaive was something of fairy tales. In fact, one of Gladio’s romance series was about an omega glaive who falls in love with an alpha prince. It was a ridiculous series, and not based in reality. It was written mainly to fulfill the fantasies of wishful omegas dreaming of being heroes. It was fun to imagine an omega holding such an elite position, but Prompto didn’t believe such a thing was possible in the real world. Until now.

But that wasn’t the only thing making Prompto stutter and stumble over his words. This man knew who he was. He knew he was engaged to Noctis. He knew why he was here. Something about that scared the shit out of Prompto. How did this person know of his relation to the King? Was he one of the few staff that were allowed such knowledge, or had he found out some other way? Had Prompto’s tentative engagement been leaked? If it had been, there goes any chance at marriage. Prompto’s heart started beating rapidly in response to the piercer’s words. 

“Calm down, gunslinger. Your secret’s safe and sound. Me and Noct are close friends.” Nightly comforted with a friendly pat of Prompto’s knee. Prompto responded by shoving his hand away, suddenly feeling petulant about the man blowing his cover without warning. A scowl transformed his features, and he knew he probably resembled a flustered, angry little chocobo. Prompto had been told numerous times that he was “adorable” and “cute” when angry; he wasn’t capable of looking scary like his alphas did when annoyed. That said, he still _tried_ to look pissed. 

“Aww, don’t be mad, _’Prella’_.” The man continued with a chuckle as he turned back to prepping the piercing tools. 

“It’s Prompto.” Said omega muttered grumpily as he watched Nightly produce a weird marker. Having done obsessive reading on the piercing process, he knew that Nightly would use the pen to mark his earlobes to ascertain the piercings were balanced on both ears. He held still as the man first cleaned his earlobes with an alcohol pad before pulling away to let them dry. 

“I’m well aware, sharpshooter.” Nightly said with a knowing smile. “Never thought I’d see you here, though. You don’t look like someone who’d be into piercings.” 

“Yeah, well you don’t look like a typical omega.” Prompto shot back, before realizing the impact of his words. He instantly regretted them, and while he was stating the obvious and didn’t intend on being cruel, his words could be taken that way. Prompto knew that Nightly’s unusual appearance had to have caused him major difficulties in life. 

Being an omega was hard. Being a male omega was harder. Being a male omega that looked like an alpha…? Prompto couldn’t even imagine how grueling that might be. 

Omegan males were desired for their feminine-leaning features. Pretty and petite was what they were groomed and expected to be. While Prompto had seen pictures of other male omegas online, none of them were as physically built and sharp-featured as Nightly. He was a paradox, and Prompto could imagine he endured harsh ridicule growing up. He was probably treated like a “broken” omega; degraded and mocked for his typically alpha features. Traditional members of society would never consider such a strong looking omega as a possible mate. Although incredibly handsome, Prompto knew that only an ultra-liberal alpha or beta would accept him as a partner. He was simply too powerful looking and the confidence he expressed would intimidate an alpha who needed to be the “boss” in their relationship. Thus, Prompto could completely understand why this man preferred to live his life as a beta. 

And Prompto had carelessly highlighted his unique appearance without reason. His poor social skills had struck again, and a torrent of a apologies graced the tip of his tongue. But just as earlier, Nightly responded with a playful laugh that flowed easily from him. The sound of his laughter warmed Prompto. He liked it. 

“True. They make ‘em big where I’m from.” The man stated as he carefully marked Prompto’s lobes. His complete concentration was on his task, yet he still engaged in conversation as he worked. He was a true expert in his craft. 

“Where do you come from?” Prompto asked, relief flooding him as he realized Nightly wasn’t offended. While he’d just met this man, Prompto felt the urge to befriend him. He would probably never meet another male omega, there were so few. Such rarity made Prompto feel alone when it came to gender related issues, and he jumped at the chance of making a friend who truly knew what he endured every day. Seeing as Nightly was actively hiding his identity to work in his desired field, Prompto knew the man had faced similar (if not more) hardship and discrimination in his life. 

“I come from the islands. Everyone’s bigger there, especially the omegas.” Nightly explained as he finished prepping the piercing tools. 

“You ready?” He asked as he leaned in close, so close Prompto could feel his body heat. 

“Yeah, go ahead.” Prompto replied, not at all nervous about the procedure. Prompto had been stabbed by knives, drugged to make him docile during sex, and injected with birth control shots since puberty. He could handle the slight pain of a piercing. Before he could take a breath, Nightly had finished his first ear. 

The pain, as he expected, was minimal. His ear simply felt hot. 

“Why do you like piercing people?” Prompto asked as the man moved over to pierce the second ear. Prompto’s curiosity about his fellow omega was endless. He wanted to know everything about this person, and he hoped he didn’t come off as creepy and intrusive. 

“I dunno. Why do you like shooting guns?” 

“Um…’cause it’s fun...how do you even-” Prompto started, but paused as Nightly quickly pierced the second stud into his right ear. 

“Noct talks a lot about you. I know you like firearms, chocobos, photography, Gladio’s hair, spicy food and aerial dance.” 

“Oh.” Prompto blushed deeply in response to the man’s explanation. A fluttery feeling of immense love for his King surfaced, as well as a shyness about this stranger knowing so much about him without having ever met him. Clearly Noct knew this man well enough to discuss Prompto in so much detail. And his alpha had to love Prompto tremendously to continually chat about him; so much so that Nightly could recall all the omega’s favorite things. The King was a typically quiet person; a man of few words. So to know he regularly talked about Prompto with another person was well...very endearing. Prompto felt loved and cherished. He would make sure to give his King a nice cuddle when he got home. 

“So on your appointment you indicated you wanted a navel piercing as well.” Nightly said as he carefully attached the earring backs to Prompto’s newly pierced ears. He then held a mirror up so Prompto could view his finished work, and the blond omega couldn’t stop the smile of content that graced his face. He loved them. 

“Wow…” Prompto whispered, taking in his new jewelry pieces. They were simple silver studs, nothing fancy, but they gave Prompto’s appearance a new edge. He didn’t look so “innocent” anymore. And while he didn’t believe innocence was a bad look, he was simply tired of it. He’d spent over a decade being portrayed as angelic and virginal, a pretty toy to be broken and defiled. He wanted to get rid of that image, to be something other than what his masters desired. The piercings weren’t a drastic change; they were subtle but still noticeable. They were exactly what Prompto wanted. 

“Like ‘em?” 

“I love them. Thank you.” Prompto gushed, eyes still trained on his appearance in the mirror. He was already dreaming of the earrings he could now purchase. Chocobo studs, little ice cream cones, tiny pistols...the possibilities were endless. 

“So about that navel piercing…”

“Oh, yeah. I need that done too. Can you do it?” Prompto asked, eyes wide and hopeful. While chatting with Nightly he noticed a second piercer arrive on duty. The man, clearly an alpha, was chatting with the receptionist as he prepared his station. When he made his appointment online, it didn’t indicate who would be doing the individual piercings. Prompto hoped that Nightly wasn’t just an ear piercer and that he could also do his navel. Prompto felt comfortable with the friendly piercer...correction: _glaive_ …and he wanted to keep chatting with him. 

“Sure thing, let’s move to the back room.” 

Prompto nodded and hopped off the booth chair. The two omegas made their way back towards the closed off room, Nightly chatting about his favorite hobby while Prompto eagerly listened. The room they entered was similar to a doctor’s exam room. It was immaculately neat and clean, and Prompto felt completely calm as he laid upon the piercing bed that reminded him of a massage table. 

“This one’s gonna sting. I’m warning you upfront.” Nightly informed as he set to work preparing Prompto’s bare stomach for the procedure. 

“That’s okay, I know how to handle pain.” Prompto easily replied. He didn’t realize what his words implied until Nightly’s eyebrows furrowed in empathy. Prompto nervously wondered if the man knew about his hellish past. He hoped he didn’t, because it would reflect how inadequate Prompto was compared to this other omega. Here he was, in the presence of this extremely elite soldier who exuded bravery and pride. Prompto could never compare to him. Not with his terrible past and resulting disorders. 

“Same here.” Nightly answered after a moment, his voice quiet and so unlike his earlier playful tone. It was the first time Prompto heard a hint of sadness in his voice, and the brief flash of pain in his eyes spoke of someone who knew trauma. 

Prompto suddenly doubted they were very different after all…

Nightly’s warning was completely accurate. The navel piercing stung, so much so that Prompto let out a whimper of pain. Apparently his pain tolerance had lessened substantially since his rescue. While in his master’s clutches, pain was a constant companion of his. Now under the loving care of his alphas, it felt foreign. 

Which was a good thing when Prompto thought about it. 

“Um, so this piercing is a surprise for…well…” Prompto mumbled as he tried to answer Nightly’s inquiry into why he chose such an unusual navel ring to start with. He’d pre-selected a clear, almost invisible ring as his starter piece. It would hopefully go unnoticed until his wedding, but the omega knew it would be difficult keeping his alpha’s hands off his abdomen. Especially Noct and Gladio. The King enjoyed using Prompto’s stomach as a pillow, spoiled human-cat hybrid that he was. Gladio on the other hand took pleasure in kissing and loving on Prompto’s whole body. The Shield loved touching his omega’s torso, and he’d often spend large swaths of time simply exploring Prompto for the hell of it. It would be a challenge keeping them away. But, Prompto was up for the task. 

“Are you getting pierced for your wedding?” Nightly prodded as Prompto struggled to get his words out. He knew he shouldn’t be embarrassed about his choice of wedding surprise, but he hoped Nightly didn’t find him silly for getting pierced as a wedding present. Less than an hour of knowing each other, and already Prompto wanted to be seen as worthy friend material. He didn’t want this amazing omega to find him childish and naive. 

“Yeah…” Prompto supplied, shy eyes darting away from Nightly’s curious orbs.

“That’s really sweet, Prompto. Knowing Noct, he’s gonna love it.” 

“Really?” Prompto asked, his heart fluttering in hopes that Nightly was right. Even if his alphas didn’t like the idea of piercings, Prompto would’ve still gotten them. They were primarily for his own pleasure. But, he really hoped that his future husbands would like the pieces as much as he did. Prompto wanted them to find him pretty and alluring. 

“Really.” Nightly replied with a reassuring grin. “Noct always wanted piercings of his own, but body modification is prohibited for Crown heirs. Believe me, he’s gonna love them.”

“I want to get my eyebrows pierced too.” Prompto blurted before he lost the confidence to make his request. The omega was planning on getting his eyebrows pierced the day before his wedding, and he knew he’d have to personally hire someone to do it. He would need someone to come to his rooms and do the procedure, or else his alphas would certainly know if he went back to the mall. Having grown so comfortable in Nightly’s presence, Prompto hoped the other omega would be willing to perform the procedure outside of his shop.

“I want them done the night before my wedding. I... I was hoping you’d be willing to do it.” Prompto asked with a shy blush. Nightly quickly reassured him with a pat to his knee. 

“I’d be happy to, gunslinger.” 

Prompto smiled brightly in response, nervous energy leaving his body and replaced with genuine happiness. His session coming to an end, Prompto listened carefully as Nightly explained how to care for his new piercings. He was told how to clean the piercing sites, rotate the studs and when to know if something was wrong. If he got an infection, Nightly recommended he call the shop immediately. After going through all the necessary health information, Prompto hopped off the bench and headed for the door. Nightly walked with him but paused before they exited the room. 

“It was nice meeting you, Prompto. You’re...you’re the first person I’ve met like myself. It’s refreshing.” 

Prompto smiled at the taller omega, noticing a hint of shyness in his tone. The entire session Nightly had been extremely confident and outgoing. Never insecure or uncertain. It was only now that Prompto saw a hint of vulnerability. 

“Same here, Nightly.” Prompto replied honestly. He shared in that refreshing feeling. There was nothing better than knowing you weren’t alone. 

“Nyx.”

“Huh?” 

“My name is Nyx. I’m technically not supposed to be working here, so don’t go using my real name outside these doors.” 

Prompto furrowed his eyebrows at the news, a scowl of exasperation soon following. 

“So…all this time you’ve been making fun of my alias, but you’re using one too? Hypocrite.” Prompto wasn’t surprised when the playful piercer started laughing at his frustration. Nightly... _Nyx_...was a mischievous person. That much was clear. 

“I have a reason, though.” Nyx replied, icy-blue eyes bright with mirth. “Conflict of interest and all.”

“So you like breaking the rules?” Prompto asked, finding it funny that a man with so much to lose would risk his career for his piercing hobby. Nyx was a bold person. And despite his recklessness, Prompto admired his daredevil personality. He could learn from it. 

“Naw, I just do what I want. You should do the same.” The man replied, before grabbing one of the piercing care cards that sat upon the counter. Producing a pen out of nowhere, the older man scribbled something down and handed it Prompto.

It was a phone number.

“Keep in touch, sharpshooter, we have a lot in common.” Nyx supplied as Prompto stared at the piece of paper. A warm feeling flooded the omega as he made sense of what Nyx offered.

Who knew ten digits could mean so much? 

Prompto had just made a friend.

\--

The alphas returned to the King’s chambers at nine o’clock in the evening. They’d been gone far longer than they intended, and their exhaustion and frustration showed in their slouched shoulders and tired eyes. Immediately upon entering the front door, Ignis and Gladio started stripping off their heavily decorated suits without a care. As for Noctis, the lazy royal skipped this troublesome step. The King nearly tripped over his own feet in his rush to get to the couch. 

“Babe…” Prompto heard his lover call as the man rounded the couch. The omega smiled fondly as Noctis collapsed on top of him, head immediately finding a home on Prompto’s newly pierced stomach. The omega’s eyes bulged in response, hoping to the gods that Noctis couldn’t feel the piercing below his cheek. He also hoped that the he could convince the tired royal to move. The pressure on his piercing stung. Leave it to Noctis to immediately seek the one spot on Prompto’s body he was trying to hide. 

“Hey…” Prompto whispered affectionately while gently urging his lover’s body upwards so that Noctis’s head rested in the crook of his neck. The omega giggled the King lazily kissed his skin, tiny licks interspersed amongst the caresses. Prompto bit his lip to hold back a moan of pleasure when Noctis found a particularly sensitive spot. It was the place right behind his ear, and Prompto loved having that little bit of skin worshipped. He closed his eyes in response to the intimate touch, perfectly happy to bask in his King’s complete attention.

“What the- Prom you’re pierced!” The royal suddenly exclaimed, sitting up from where he was laying. The King took in the tiny studs, ocean-blue eyes growing heated as he studied them. From across the room, his loud exclamation caught the attention of his husbands who were now moving to get a close look at this new development. 

“Goodness...” Ignis whispered, leaning over the back of the couch to study Prompto for himself. The earrings were tiny, but their shine brought attention to Prompto’s pretty, freckled face. The omega was blushing at the attention, suddenly shy at being studied so intimately. 

“I got them done this morning.” Prompto explained as Gladio reverently stroked the shell of his left ear. The Shield’s heated amber gaze made Prompto shiver in response. 

“You...you didn’t pierce them yourself, did you?” Ignis tentatively inquired. Ever the responsible and safety-minded alpha in their pack, Prompto had expected his response. The advisor probably didn’t believe he was ready to attend an appointment on his own yet, and thus took the piercings into his own hands. 

“No, I went to the mall. It went well, they’re just sore.” Prompto assured as Ignis sighed in relief. Happy to know his omega had gotten the piercings professionally done, the advisor could now enjoy the new addition to Prompto’s beauty. He leaned over the couch and caressed the ear Gladio wasn’t touching. 

“You look stunning. They fit you.” Ignis complimented.

“They’re fucking hot, Prom.” Noctis added, slapping away Gladio’s hand so he could take ownership of his omega’s pretty left ear. Gladio responded by tugging harshly on the King’s own ear, causing said royal to howl in pain. Prompto could only laugh at the pathetic display of selfishness. 

“Oh for Shiva’s sake, stop it children.” Ignis scolded, before removing Noctis’s hand as well as his own. “We shouldn’t be touching them anyway.” 

Prompto smiled in content as his alphas arranged themselves to love on his body instead of his ears. After a difficult few days, it was nice to relax for a moment. A movie was turned on, Noctis’s priceless heirloom laden suit tossed over the couch to Ignis’s screech of protest. Throw blankets were tugged over the occupants as they tried to find a comfortable position while squished together. Noctis snuck touches to Prompto’s ears, and Gladio pressed kisses to the omega’s head as the blond tiredly watched the cheesy film playing. In the omega’s pocket was his phone, a long text conversation with a new friend postponed for the evening. It was nice, and just what Prompto needed as his contract deadline loomed. 

In a series of stressful days, this one had been wonderful.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So recently I've been going back to early chapters and editing out story line problems and fixing grammatical errors. So far I've fixed a few wonky timeline issues, spelling and grammar errors, and added a few descriptive sentences here and there. I'm really considering rewriting the first five chapters, but I'm not sure how everyone feels about this. I was really rusty when I started this story, and my writing has improved as I've gone along. Thus, when I look back at some of the earlier chapters I'm far from impressed with them. But let me know what you think. If you think the chapters are fine the way they are, tell me. If you could see room for improvement, let me know. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. :)

As the last full week before the contract deadline arrived, the alphas could say for certain that Prompto was living in a state of distress. To watch their youngest lover wither under so much fear and anxiety, especially after witnessing him overcome so much, was nothing short of tragic. To have seen him grow from a terrified and abused trafficking victim into a cheerful and loving person...and then to watch him revert, was the most powerless feeling they’d ever encountered.

The alphas knew their omega’s situation was serious when he started purging again. It had been months since they’d last dealt with the worst side effect of the blond’s eating disorder. Since Ignis’s initial intervention, Prompto had struggled with eating on and off, but he’d worked extremely hard not to return to destructive vomiting. But with the deadline so close, and the mounting pressure too overwhelming, Prompto gave into the urge for control one difficult night. Too exhausted and stressed to hide his actions, the blond simply bolted from the dinner table to his alphas’ baffled surprise. When the painfully familiar sound of retching reached the dining room, their surprise turned to heartbreak.

From there on, things continued to go downhill. With summer quickly approaching, the work in the Citadel was increasing ten-fold. Summer was considered “diplomatic season” in Insomnia, and various foreign guests would arrive for a summer of leisure and friendly (or not so friendly, in regards to Niflheim) negotiations. The King’s schedule became particularly hectic during the summer months, and the spring months of preparation could be just as straining. This spelled for even more stress barraging the alphas and their struggling omega. Prompto was usually left to his own schedule during the day, but now with his disorder rearing its ugly head, the alphas didn’t feel it was safe to leave him alone. They tried their best to make sure at least one of them was always home with Prompto, but it wasn’t always possible. Thus, Noctis decided to exploit the little loophole he’d discovered weeks before.

On a quiet Sunday morning, the King discreetly used his ever-handy magic to flood his personal office. He did just enough damage to render the rooms useless for a few weeks, but not enough to damage his Shield’s rooms in the next office over. With a valid excuse to make camp in his husband’s chamber, the King made it clear he would be taking all meetings in his substitute office until the necessary repairs were made. That problem solved, the King set to work organizing Gladio’s office to serve its true purpose. The Shield’s workplace consisted of four rooms. One where he supposedly conducted office meetings (of which he never did, Gladio was definitely _not_ a diplomat), a second room served as a small library, a third was a sitting room with lots of natural sunlight, and the last was a personal bathroom. The little sitting room would serve as Prompto’s temporary nest for the coming week.

Prepping the office was a day-long affair. Pile after pile of blankets and pillows were lugged into the sitting room and arranged in a perfect circle. A bunch of Prompto’s stuffed animals (of which there were many) were moved from his home nest and placed in the temporary one. The walls of the room were masked with magic; none of the King’s visitors would be able to scent the omega hiding in the sitting room. The goal of the arrangement was to keep Prompto close to the royal whose magic-laced scent provided immense comfort. Noctis could go about his day-to-day work in the main room, while still remaining close to his distraught omega in the room over.

The following Monday, Gladio quietly escorted his sleep-deprived omega into the King’s temporary office. The guards were well-aware of what was going on and remained silent throughout the technically illegal act. The two soldiers who continuously watched the doors of the King’s offices were a trustworthy pair. They’d witnessed several suspect events in their career of guarding the young Lucian monarch. Mostly overhearing sensual romps the royal had with his devoted spouses, or the frequent rants the young King espoused in regards to his pesky Crown Council. The door guards had heard and seen quite a lot over the years. The addition of an unfamiliar blond omega didn’t raise much concern.

Three days before the deadline found Prompto cuddled in his large nest in the King’s substitute office. In the room over, Noctis was meeting with the department chair of the Lucian agriculture department, while Ignis had disappeared that morning on a special errand. Sealed away in the cozy little makeshift nesting room, Gladio sat across from his omega surrounded by a wall of pillows. The Shield was watching quietly as Prompto focused on a rather emotional task:

Illian had found his beads.

The investigator recovered the heirlooms exactly where Prompto left them, under a floorboard in his master’s kitchen. Illian had shown immense respect for the items, making sure to keep them safe from harm in a velvet bag. Prompto had just opened said bag and was now pouring the contents out into the middle of his nest.

There were more than Prompto remembered. As he gently poured the beads amongst the fluffy blankets, the omega counted them as they made their appearance. Once the bag was empty, he had a total of twenty beads.

“Wow Prom, they’re engraved.” Gladio voiced as he picked up one of the shiny, silver hair pieces. The Shield looked over the bead with great interest, taking in the unfamiliar etching of symbols and foreign words. The beads had messages engraved into them, no doubt indicating important events and people in the omega’s tribe.

Prompto looked over the pieces reverently, eyes watering as he touched the cool metal. Flashbacks of the day his hair was destroyed consumed his thoughts. The immense fear, shame, loss of identity...it was such a dehumanizing experience. Prompto loved his hair, it reflected his lineage and people’s beliefs. It was beautiful and special, the intricate braids requiring great skill and time to create. On that horrific day, Prompto saw his hair sheared and discarded on the ground. His braids littered the floor, the loving work of his mother destroyed and treated like garbage. The resulting slash on his wrist was painful, but nothing compared to the emotional pain of seeing one’s identity shredded in front of them.

Prompto eventually nodded in response to Gladio’s words, forcing the sickening memories to the back of his mind. Instead he focused on examining the beads. The engraved words were in Nimahelf, and despite not recalling how to speak the language, Prompto could read the words.

“Can you write what I translate?” Prompto quietly requested of his alpha. He wanted to make a list of the words, to see if he could make any sense of their meaning. He hoped that the beads might provide insight into his past. Maybe they would spark the memories he so desperately needed? Maybe they would provide information that could assist in proving his identity? With the deadline so close, he could only hope.

“Sure.” Gladio immediately agreed, reaching over the huge nest wall to grab one of Prompto’s sketchbooks and pencils. Opening the book to a fresh page, the Shield waited quietly for Prompto to begin translating. The alpha was as interested as his omega in discovering the meanings of the beads. It was like attempting a jigsaw puzzle, they’d have to work hard to fit the pieces together. The Shield hoped the end result would be useful to them, if not, then at least comforting for his omega.

“This one reads “Argen.”” Prompto started, recognizing the word as his people’s tribal name. Ignis had explained that based on the information they’d discovered, Prompto was most likely from the largest Nimaheil tribe, Argen. This bead appeared to confirm this information.

“This one reads...Jochi.” Prompto’s eyebrows furrowed at the name, his heart sinking when he couldn’t recall who it belonged to. This person was important enough to warrant a bead, and yet Prompto felt nothing in response to the name. He had a sinking feeling that many of the subsequent names would warrant a similar non-reaction. No recognition, no clue as to who his family was…

“Falco.” No emotional response, no recognition.

“Tilsa” No emotional response, no recognition.

“Baylastar.” Prompto continued, expecting a similar feeling of non-recognition. But not this time. The omega startled when the name left his lips. The blond paused in wonder, scrabbling through dozens of dreams to settle on a recent one. The swimming dream featuring the striking and playful “Bayla.” Could this “Baylastar” be the same person? If so, that meant the man in his dream was real. Prompto had definitely been taught to swim by the kind alpha who treated him as if they were same age. This realization sent a flutter of hope through the omega. Picking up the next bead, Prompto was met with a familiar name.

“Kel.” The omega’s heart fluttered again, but a sour feeling quickly replaced it. Prompto knew he shouldn’t feel bitter towards his brother, but he did. Kel held the answers to Prompto’s past. The alpha was the only family member the investigators had been able to locate. For all Prompto knew, the others might be dead. In his letter to the Niflheimian military elite, Ignis had clearly detailed Prompto’s dire situation and need for an official birth record. The Captain knew his engagement hung in the balance without this information. And yet, he still hadn’t contacted him. The sensible side of Prompto knew there could be several reasons for his brother’s silence. It was possible that the man couldn't find a way to contact him, or was too fearful of possible repercussions in making contact with the Lucian King’s Consort. It was also possible that the man could be dead. Who knows? Maybe he’d been killed shortly after Illian discovered his whereabouts? Such a thing could be a realistic reason for his silence.

Nevertheless, his brother’s silence still hurt. Prompto felt ignored, unloved, forgotten…

“You okay, baby?” Gladio prodded as Prompto hesitated with the bead. The omega shook himself out of his thoughts and immediately set the bead aside, moving onto the next one. He was too stressed to dwell on his negative feelings towards his brother. If his sibling wouldn’t help him, he had to help himself. Hopefully the next few beads would provide some clues to his past.

“...’Born in sunshine’...” Prompto murmured, reading the next bead. In response to the message, a small smile formed on his lips. Did this bead describe his birth? Was he born on a beautiful, sunny day? Maybe that’s why everyone called him variants of the word “sunshine.” Maybe the circumstances of his birth had influenced his personality. It was an endearing thought. Moving onto the next bead, Prompto’s heart clenched upon reading the tiny words.

“...’Madhor’s heart’...” The omega whispered, eyes growing wet in response to the sweet engraving. He knew the words could mean a myriad of things, but his heart told him it was from his mother. It described how his mother felt about him. He was special, loved and desired by his mother. He was a _wanted_ child.

“... ‘Little bright one’...”

“...peacemaker…”

“...tenderhearted…”

“...‘Fadhor’s spirit’...” Eyes still wet from the bead about his mother, a tear fell in response to this similar bead. Prompto always wondered what his father felt for him. Prompto had a feeling the man was an alpha, and based on the extremely traditional viewpoints in Niflheim, most would find an omegan son a disgrace. When Ignis shared the few details he’d discovered about his tribe, Prompto was left with the suspicious feeling that the advisor knew more than what he was telling him. His lover spoke fondly of his people, indicating their beliefs were very different from those in Gralea. From the words inscribed on the bead, his father loved him despite his omegan status. Knowing of his father’s affection, Prompto felt a surge of longing for the man he couldn’t remember. Processing his emotions in a haze, Prompto lifted the next bead.

“Pryna…” The omega paused, eyebrows shooting up in response to the familiar name. He immediately recalled his first Solstice and casually naming his pets without a thought. He hadn’t known where the names came from then, but now he knew. This Pryna was an important person in his life. Based on the bigger size and heavier weight of the metal, this bead gave the impression that Pryna was of high status. He or she was a major figure in Prompto’s life.

And even though his instinct meant nothing in the grand scheme of things, Prompto just _knew_ that Pryna was his mother.

Sitting across from his omega, Gladio chewed his lip anxiously. The alphas had agreed not to share the news of Prompto’s family with him, at least not before his brother made contact. It wasn’t their place to tell their sweet omega his family were victims of genocide. They couldn’t bear the idea of telling Prompto his father and four of his brothers were senselessly murdered; and over something as trivial as cultural and racial differences. They didn’t have the heart to inform Prompto that his mother had committed suicide after years of brutal treatment. They simply couldn’t be the ones to break such painful news; it had to come from Kel. If the guy would fucking reply…

“I...I feel like Pryna is my mom…” Prompto mumbled as he picked up a second bead. It was identical to Pryna’s bead, heavier than the others and made of higher quality metal.

“Umbra the Fierce…” Prompto had been expecting the second mystery name from the Solstice, but the descriptor was a surprise. “The Fierce” was probably a title; a name given to Umbra that reflected his tribal status or reputation on the battlefield. This addition to his name implied that Umbra was an important and powerful person within the tribe. But Prompto didn’t care about his status or fame. All he cared about was the way his name made him feel. Just like his strong feelings about Pryna’s decorated bead, Prompto was absolutely certain this one revealed his father’s identity.

“Looks like the beads with names are your family members, and the others describe you.” Gladio spoke as Prompto stared at the beads. The Shield could see a steady stream of tears running down his omega’s face, and he wondered if they should stop for a while. Prompto was trying to make sense of his missing past, and sadness and frustration were exhausting emotions. The blond had been upset about not recognizing many of the names and hurt when Kel’s name made an appearance. Now he looked grieved holding the beads with his parents’ names. Gladio could see the longing in his watery eyes.

The door opening caught both of the occupant’s attention. It was Ignis, arms laden with heavy brown shopping bags and a concerned frown on his lips. Having the nose of a bloodhound, the advisor had sniffed out his omega’s sad aura immediately upon reaching the King’s makeshift office. Beside him, Noctis stood looking unusually perky with a lollipop stuck in his mouth, his hour-long meeting having just completed.

“Are you alright, Prompto?” Ignis asked at the entrance of the door. Upon noticing the beads, a look of understanding crossed his features. Prompto was going through an emotionally difficult process, and thus the tortured scent in the air.

“I’m fine.” Prompto sniffled, wiping away his tears. He turned to Gladio and gestured for him to pass over the velvet bag. “Let’s stop for today.”

Gladio was happy to agree. Prompto needed some cheering up, and the Shield knew that Ignis’s bags held the answer. The advisor had been shopping all morning in preparation for a popular Lucian holiday. The strangely named “Candy-Muck” was a celebration of all things candy, and it was stupidly popular within the Citadel.

Every year, the palace held a massive evening party offering every sweet treat imaginable; candies from every region in Eos, baked cakes, cookies and deserts, sugary sweet alcoholic drinks with candy coated glasses...it was ridiculous. But the highlight of the party was the extremely competitive “Candy-Muck Structure Crush.” Who was responsible for the stupid contest title? Who the hell knows. All anyone cared about was the contents of the competition. Every Citadel department participated, including the military and royal family. Employees were tasked with creating structures completely out of candy. Mini Citadels, little houses, grocery stores, movie theaters...the possibilities were endless. Once completed, each creation was entered into the Structure Crush, falling into the categories of “Public Spaces” “Residential Homes” “Nature Scenes” and “Stupid Miscellaneous Shit”. A winner was crowned from each category, and those creations were entered into the final contest where a champion was crowned.

While the whole affair sounded childish and was probably a colossal waste of time, money (and candy), the Citadel took it _seriously_. Even the lazy ass King got excited about it. And so, Ignis had done what he did every year in preparation for the event. He went out and bought tons of candy for his lovers to use in their structures. In the past, the alphas usually spent a few evenings creating their pieces together, and their memories of past Candy-Muck holidays were fond. This year, Prompto was going to participate, and the Shield knew his omega would love the shit out of the holiday. Creating his structure would no doubt distract him and ease his anxiety about the contract.

“Gettin’ started early, huh Princess?” Gladio teased as he stood, he leaned down and offered a hand to his omega, who gratefully took it.

“You know it.” Noctis responded, voice muffled by the huge lollipop he refused to take out of his mouth.

“I’ve prepared the kitchen and bought the ingredients. All I have left to do is make the candy sauces. Then we shall get started.” Ignis informed as Gladio and Prompto followed the advisor and King out of the sitting room. Noctis grabbed his phone from the desk before turning off various lamps. The King was calling it quits early today.

Prompto, still feeling emotionally raw from reading his beads, decided to distract himself by taking one of the bags the advisor was giving to his lovers to hold. The goodie-filled bag was the best kind of distraction. The omega loved candy; not so much for the taste, but for how beautiful and cute candy pieces generally looked. He loved exploring the candy shops in the mall, and he’d already bought cute cotton candy and lollipop earrings he was dying to wear. Tired of feeling upset, the omega decided to focus his attention on the goodies Ignis had purchased. The advisor must have knowingly selected which bag to give him, because sitting at the top of the bag Prompto held was a package of marshmallow chocobos.

“No...for real?!” Prompto squeaked, taking in the adorable little birds. They were the sweetest little things— fluffy and coated with sparkling yellow sugar. Prompto had been debating what to construct for the contest. He initially thought he’d create a basic house, because he’d never tried playing with candy before. But eventually he decided that was too boring and moved onto the idea of making a little bakery. But now after seeing the marshmallow chocobos, he knew exactly what he was going to create: a chocobo farm.

“I thought you’d appreciate them.” Ignis said with a smile, so relieved to see the omega’s grin again. Prompto’s smile was growing rarer as the days passed, and it broke Ignis’s heart to see him so miserable. His darling deserved to be happy...always.

“I know what I’m going to make now.” Prompto proclaimed as he spied the other items in the bag. Gummy bears, gumdrops, licorice whips, candy coated chocolate. It was candy heaven, and that wasn’t even all of it. Ignis had three other bags full of candy. Having settled on a concept, Prompto was now brainstorming how to best utilize the other candy materials to make his farm as realistic as possible.

“What’s that?” Noctis asked, lollipop growing smaller as they neared the King’s chambers. Prompto’s hands itched for his camera. The King looked so cute, dressed formally in his raiment while actively licking his sucker like it was….

Well, Prompto’s thoughts suddenly went south.

“I’m gonna make a chocobo farm.” Prompto said, shaking his head to put a stop to his dirty imagination...which was extremely difficult because the King was fucking amazing at using his mouth. Prompto knew that from experience. The way he was loving on that lollipop reminded him of the way he made Prompto crazy with pleasure.

“Aww, that’s so innocent, Prom.” Gladio chuckled, causing Ignis to reach over and smack his arm.

“Gladio created a strip club last year.” Ignis said with a sigh. “It was quite scandalous.”

“I’m being good this year, though. I’m making a library. You can straighten your panties out, Iggy.” Gladio placated, moving to pat the advisor on the butt. Another resounding smack followed.

“What are you guys making this year?” Prompto asked, bouncing his eyes between the royal and his advisor. The omega was truly curious. He hadn’t witnessed much of his lovers’ creativity outside of Ignis’s cooking, so he was eager to know of their choices and witness what they eventually made.

“I’ve decided on a quaint tea shop.” Ignis said as they reached the chamber. Gladio opened the door and held it for his lovers, and they followed each other one-by-one into the main hall.

“I’m making a fishing shack surrounded by a lake.” Noctis added, shrugging off the outer pieces of his raiment. It was quite the effort, as Carbuncle chose that moment to be a hindrance and latched onto one his cape buckles with his tiny paws. Ignis quickly grabbed the little animal by the scruff of his neck and shooed him out of the room with a threat of banishment.

“Noct makes the same thing every year.” Gladio said as he took some of Ignis’s bags to carry into the prepared kitchen. “He has the imagination of a hornet.”

Prompto giggled, having expected such an answer. Noctis was adorably lazy and the omega wasn’t surprised by his lack of creativity. It was just his personality. He was a creature of habit and obsessed with fishing. Of course he’d insist on making a fishing shack every year.

“Who won the championship last year?” Prompto asked as he took in the kitchen. Ignis had turned the room into a little confectionery factory. On the island were ten mixing bowls, some holding covered frosting, others various chocolates, caramel pieces and syrups that needed to be melted. On the kitchen table were several bowls that Prompto assumed the candy pieces would go into. Four places were set with large, rectangle cake boards of which the structures would be built on. Each setting had spoons, knives, forks, spatulas, frosting spreaders, toothpicks and several tools Prompto wasn’t familiar with. The setting got Prompto’s creative juices flowing, and he couldn’t wait to get started.

“The winner was a glaive soldier.” Ignis informed as he set about opening the candy bags. Prompto watched with glee as the sweet treats landed with a clatter in the metal bowls.

“Really, what did they make?” The omega asked, taking the initiative to help Ignis disperse the candy. Gladio and Noctis decided to be slothful and merely leaned against the island countertop, laughing amongst themselves at some stupid joke the Shield had shared.

“He made a traditional Galahdean home. It was lovely.”

Prompto’s eyebrows rose in surprise. The only Galahdean person he knew who also happened to be a glaive, was his new friend Nyx. He wouldn’t have pegged the soldier as someone who enjoyed making candy houses, but his fellow omega was a walking enigma.

Prompto had grown very close to the older man ever since his piercing appointment. Their budding friendship had become very important and special to the omega. Nyx was twelve years older than him, and his older age and experience were things Prompto appreciated about him. The omega loved having someone to learn from; a positive example to follow. And while there were many good people he could learn from (his lovers included), Nyx was special in that only _he_ could understand the omega-related problems Prompto faced. It felt so good to rant with someone about the trials of being non-typical. But Nyx not only offered an empathetic ear, he also gave Prompto advice. The man never acted like he knew better or that Prompto was immature, he only gave gentle tips and a different perspective. Prompto was free to take it or leave it... but he mostly took it. Although mischievous and playful, Nyx was very wise. As their bond grew, Prompto began thinking of him as an older brother.

Since his real older brother didn’t care for him, he might as well find a substitute.

“It’ll take me a moment to melt the sauces. You should go relax in the living room.” Ignis suggested as Prompto buzzed around the table, tasting sweets as he went. He hesitated at the bowl of addicting gummy bears, taking a handful when Ignis turned towards the stove.

“Prompto, no more. They’re for the contest.” Ignis admonished, back turned away from his omega but still knowing exactly what the little blond was doing. Prompto cowered in response, debating on grabbing a few more before playing it safe and leaving. He left his alphas in the kitchen, Gladio and Noct arguing about a recent Totomostro match and Ignis cooking candy sauces. Prompto would’ve stayed if he had any idea what “totomostro” was about. It sounded like a popular fighting game, but the omega had yet to watch a match.

Wandering into the living room, Prompto splayed out on the couch, popping gummy bears in his mouth as he stared at the ceiling. It only took five seconds of silence before his mind started wandering back to the beads and the looming contract deadline. He quickly pulled out his phone in response to his falling mood, having no desire to ruin the day with meddlesome thoughts. He wanted to stay excited about building his farm, so another distraction was needed while he waited for Ignis’s call.

Since it was early afternoon, Prompto doubted Nyx would immediately reply to his message unless he had a day off. The glaive worked a full schedule, and Prompto was surprised he had enough energy left over for both his hobby and significant other.

Prompto was so relieved when Nyx told him of his long-term relationship. The blond was concerned that Nyx would have trouble finding someone because of his atypical appearance and complex job situation. But only four days into texting, the glaive had told him of his older lover whom he considered his husband. Both were in the military, Nyx in the Kingsglaive and his partner in the Crownsguard. They’d been together for seven years and would’ve tied the knot long ago if not for complications.

With Nyx pretending to be a beta, there would be mass suspicion if he mated his alpha partner. Just like with Prompto’s alphas, Alpha/Beta pairings with both spouses being male were seen as strange. Because no children could come from such a union, the traditionalist nobles frowned upon high-ranking members of society forming “fruitless” bonds. Because of his partner’s great reputation in Lucis, all of Insomnia would be watching if the man announced an engagement, and would probably be mortified with his choice of spouse. Nevertheless, the couple were currently debating on whether to come out with their relationship, including Nyx being open about his secondary gender. But, such a thing wasn’t easy. Opening oneself up for scorn was a hard decision to make. If for some reason the gods gave him a miracle and his contract passed, Prompto himself would be facing some tough ridicule in the coming months. He couldn’t blame his friend if he chose to keep his relationship a secret for life.

 

> _Prompto: were u the glaive who won the candy-muck trophy last year?_

Prompto typed out a message to his friend, hoping the other would answer. He pulled up a poker app after a minute of silence and had just started a game when his phone buzzed.

 

>   _N: yours truly. check it out._

Prompto wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting, but the following photo was truly impressive.  
Just by viewing this one creation, Prompto knew that Ignis was telling the truth about how competitive the contest could get. He wasn’t lying when he said Candy-Muck was a serious Citadel affair. The picture was of Nyx’s entry, a traditional Galadhean home surrounded by a stream of melted blue licorice. The main structure was made primarily of dyed caramel cubes, giving the illusion of a brick home. Trees made of dyed popcorn and tiny candy flowers arranged to resemble a flower field decorated the scene, giving off a realistic and lush appearance. It was stunning and extremely detailed. Prompto had his work cut out for him if he wanted to beat his fellow omega this year.

 

>   _Prompto: thats awesome_

 Prompto saved the picture, sending it to his photo album to look at later. Nyx's sculpture was one of those creations that was so detailed you saw new things every time you looked at it. 

 

>   _N: look at this one. babe made it...he’s not very creative :(_

A bark of laughter escaped Prompto as he viewed the following picture. It was a rather sad little sculpture, made primarily of graham crackers pieces clumsily pasted together with frosting. The only decoration consisted of a few stray sprinkles and two oreo cookies slapped on either side of the sloped roof. It was a pitiful sight, but also kind of cute. Based on how Nyx described his somewhat stoic lover, the man didn’t sound like someone who’d get excited about candy houses, yet he likely made one to please his boyfriend. It was endearing in its awfulness.

 

>   _Prompto: at least he tried._

“Prompto, the sauces are ready.” Ignis’s cultured voice floated into the living room urging Prompto to put away his phone. The blond eagerly answered his lover’s call, ready to get started on his masterpiece. After seeing Nyx’s beautiful work, Prompto felt a spike of competitiveness shoot through him. He wanted to outdo his friend and thus, he had a ton of work ahead of him.

Prompto entered the kitchen, sniffing the sweet aromas of warm chocolate and caramel. He immediately went to the table, blushing at the scene he encountered across from his chair. Ignis, who was arranging the saucepans on the counter, groaned in annoyance when he looked up from his task. Noctis was at the table and awake, which was a major accomplishment for the slothful royal. But, instead of sitting in his own seat, the monarch had made himself comfortable on Gladio’s lap. The two alphas looked cozy, each tasting the various sweets around them...sometimes feeding a piece to the other. It was cute and all, but they had work to do.

“That’s enough, gentlemen.” Ignis scolded as he walked over to sit in his seat. “We have a small window of time before the sauces dry out. Let’s get started.”

Noctis grumbled as he slowly extracted himself from his Shield, shoulders slouched as he trudged over to his own seat. But as if a light switch had been flipped, the King immediately perked up as Ignis passed a plate of graham crackers over to him. The advisor knew all of the materials Noctis used by heart, and the graham crackers were always the base of his little fishing shacks. Like a little kid, the royal set to work on building a bigger and better version of last years’ structure.

As the alphas set to work, Prompto stared at his cake board, debating on how to start. Creating a candy house seemed so easy when presented as an idea, but now faced with actually _building_ it, Prompto needed to think through the logistics. And this intense brainstorming was exactly what his lovers were hoping for. Prompto’s complete concentration was on his project, not on his past, and not on his future. He was in the present. It was a much-needed change after several weeks of hell.

Their afternoon passed pleasantly. The candy was used equally for building and eating. The alphas spent several minutes simply watching Prompto taste test the goodies. He’d gone for a second and third piece of the chocolate covered wafers but spat out the black licorice bears in disgust. Watching their omega explore and discover knew parts of his world was always a pleasant experience, even if it was just candy tasting.

After an hour of working on his library, Gladio decided it was time for a much-needed break. The Shield had the urge to read a good novel instead of making them out of fruit chews. He also wanted to cuddle against a warm body...preferably Prompto’s. The little blond looked so sweet right now, the tip of his tongue peeking through his lips as he focused on drawing a straight line with his frosting tube. His farm was coming along brilliantly, the others regularly complimenting him on his natural talent. Of course Prompto blushed and shrugged off their praise, but they wouldn’t stop giving it. They would keep bombarding him with compliments until he finally believed their words.

The Shield yawned and shuffled in his chair, hoping to gain the attention of the omega sitting next to him. Prompto didn’t even flinch, his eyes carefully following his hands as he laid a straight line of chocolate pieces over the frosting path. Gladio frowned in frustration before reaching out to poke the omega on his shoulder. Nothing. He moved to stroke a lock of his hair. Still nothing. He then traced the shell of his ear, locking eyes with those pretty piercings he obsessed over. Still no response. Growing antsy, the alpha finally reached over and stole one of Prompto’s marshmallow chocobos.

That got his attention.

“Hey, give him back!” Prompto snapped, eyes growing wide with horror when they met Gladio’s face. The missing chocobo was halfway inside the Shield’s mouth, its little head poking out of the alpha’s lips and his butt caught in his teeth. He watched with wide eyes as his lover chewed and swallowed the candy, smiling after the little sparkly treat disappeared.

“Gladiolus, you beast.” Ignis scolded from where he worked on his tea shop. The alpha’s creation was exactly like him. Prim and proper, all straight lines and immaculately neat. If the contest was solely about clean craftsmanship, Ignis would win by a longshot.

Gladio ignored the advisor, intent on getting some attention from his little blond. He plucked a second chocobo marshmallow before Prompto could stop him and held it aloft in the air.

“Come rescue him, Prom. He needs you.” Gladio faux-pleaded with a playful grin. He teased the little marshmallow in front of the omega, moving it here and there when the blond tried to grab it. When a brief glint of realization showed in Prompto’s eyes, Gladio knew the omega had caught onto what he really wanted. He smiled lecherously as the blond smirked, lunging out of his chair and onto the alpha’s lap. Gladio took that moment to plop the little bird halfway into his mouth, and as expected, Prompto followed the little treat.

“Oh for heaven's sake.” Ignis muttered, watching in exasperation as Gladio and Prompto locked lips, sharing the little treat between them. The two were enraptured, Gladio moving to wrap his arms around Prompto’s slim waist and the omega reaching hands up to tangle in the alpha’s loose hair. The kiss went from zero to a hundred in under a second, and the temperature in the room was suddenly hot and heavy. Soon after they began, little sounds of pleasure started slipping from the omega, which spurred the Shield to grope him more heavily, grabbing a handful of ass to knead.

“Gladiolus-”

“Shut up, Iggy. This is hot.” Noctis interrupted, eyes glued to the scene before him and cheeks dusted pink. Ignis rolled his eyes in response. Noctis was such a voyeuristic lech.

But...even Ignis had to admit the scene was tempting. Gladio and Prompto were complete opposites when it came to size and appearance. Gladio’s tan, ultra-masculine features paired with Prompto’s pale and fairer appearance made for a gorgeous contrast. In addition, watching the two interact was always fascinating as their deep bond showed in their touches and words. Watching them was like reading a romance novel, they were clearly made for each other. Their touches were always reverent, even when frisky, and their words full of longing and devotion. It was a lovely relationship all around.

Although putting up a fuss (to keep up appearances and all…) Ignis was secretly content to watch his lovers make out, and thus set his frosting tube aside to watch the show. So when his phone blared, abruptly putting an end to the lovely scene across the table, the advisor scowled in response.

“Don’t answer it.” Noctis immediately injected, also pissed off about the interruption of his lovers’ embrace.

Ignis looked down at the caller ID, expecting a caller he could simply ignore for a few hours, but it wasn’t. It was the mailroom, and they only called him for serious reasons. Unfortunately, he had to take this call.

“I can’t reject this one, Noctis. I’ll be right back.” Ignis muttered as he grabbed his phone and stood from the table. He left his lovers behind, Gladio and Prompto gasping for breath, and Noctis trying to will a boner away with a dejected frown.

The advisor wandered into the living room as he accepted the call.

“Scientia speaking.”

_“Sir Scientia, do you have a moment to visit the mailroom?”_

“Whatever for?” Ignis tried to hide the irritation in his voice, but he knew he sounded snippy despite his attempts. After trying so hard to relieve Prompto’s stress, he was loathe to step away for any reason. The blond was happy, smiling and sharing affection. Ignis hadn’t seen his omega this relaxed in many days. Whatever was in the mailroom could certainly wait for an hour, right?

_“My apologies, but the mailroom manager insists. He’s having difficulty deciding on whether to open and investigate a strange parcel mailed to both you and an unknown recipient.”_

Strange parcel? Unknown recipient? Ignis felt his stomach clench uncomfortably. While mail crime was rare, it was still of concern to the Crown. Mean-spirited people would sometimes send hate mail, which was immediately tossed, but it was the malicious citizens that warranted the extremely tight security in the mailroom. Over the years, and especially early in the King’s reign, packages laced with poison were sent in hopes of reaching the monarch. They were typically from citizens opposed to his extremely liberal views, or from pro-Empire rogue organizations. Of course, with Citadel security so strong, Noctis was never in any real danger. Still, whenever something arrived that was of concern to the Crown’s safety, or was simply confusing and “strange”, the mailroom manager would call Ignis down to acknowledge its arrival and pass on his findings to the King. As much as the advisor wished to postpone his visit, he knew he shouldn’t neglect his duty. Especially if the package contained time-sensitive contents.

“Very well. I’ll be there shortly.” Ignis ended the call with a sigh. Rubbing his temples in frustration, the advisor took a moment to check and write a few emails before returning to the kitchen. As he stepped through the door, the scene that greeted him made him sigh in exasperation. It was a strange thing to witness your adult lovers actively engaged in a schoolyard game.

Noctis and Gladio were seated next to each other, their chairs facing outwards from the table. Prompto stood some feet away, a bowl of gummy bears in his hands and a giggle on his lips. The blond was taking turns throwing the bears at the alphas, seeing which of his lovers could catch the most bears in their mouths. Based on the number of gummies surrounding Noctis’s chair, the King was losing badly.

“It’s not fair, Gladio’s mouth is bigger than mine!” Noctis complained as another bear landed with a sticky plop on the floor.

“But mine’s smaller than yours, and I still caught more than you. Just admit you suck, Noct.” Prompto replied as Gladio caught a bear with ease. The Shield took his time chewing the sweet, smacking and moaning obnoxiously as his poor King fumed. Ignis decided he’d seen more than enough of their juvenile antics.

“Gentlemen, I’m needed in the mailroom. Feel free to continue this foolish activity without me.”

“Iggy…” Prompto whined, smile disappearing at the news of the advisor’s errand. The omega knew he sounded needy, but that’s exactly what he was. With the amount of stress consuming him, this brief escape in their candy-filled kitchen was doing more to calm his nerves than medication could. With Ignis leaving, Prompto was reminded of the realities outside the King’s chambers. That life was still moving, and time still ticking away.

“I’ll be gone only briefly. At tops an hour. Don’t fret, darling.” Ignis reassured, pulling the blond in for a hug. “Keep working on your farm. You have a contest to win, remember?”

Prompto nodded into the advisor’s chest, feeling pitiful for needing so much attention. He was an adult, godsdammit! He should be able to handle separation with ease. But right now he couldn’t, his need for reassurance stronger than it had ever been before.

Ignis left the chambers after a long embrace and several sweet kisses. He knew Prompto was going through hell and having one of his alphas disappear only increased his anxiety. The omega was clearly clinging to his alphas, his fear of being separated from them almost mind-consuming. With the deadline so close, Prompto believed that his time was limited with his alphas; that soon he would be forced to move out of the chambers. But while Prompto believed he would be kicked out of the Citadel completely, this would never be the case. If the contract deadline indeed passed without fulfillment, the King would demand that Prompto remain in the Citadel. The council’s threat of evicting him from the palace grounds held no weight when it came to the law. The blond would simply move to one of the numerous guest chambers, likely one relatively close to the King’s chambers.

But even though he wouldn’t be kicked out of the Citadel completely, Ignis knew such a prospect was heartbreaking for his omega. Prompto’s home was in the King’s Chambers. With no memory of his early childhood, it was the only true home the omega had ever known. He didn’t deserve to be ripped away from the environment he’d come to feel safest in. And though Ignis had very little confidence in their ability to fulfill the contract before Monday, he wouldn’t give up on his search efforts. He’d still work late into the night scavenging for any information he could find. His omega deserved his best efforts; especially after enduring so much in his short life.

Upon arrival to the busy mailroom, Ignis immediately headed straight to the manager's office. The old man was likely inside, typing away at his computer like a maniac; a typical activity for a workaholic. Ignis usually stopped in, examined the selected package, deemed their outcome, and quickly left. He was expecting a typical exchange. The parcel was probably a prank package with a strange return address. Although, in those cases, the mailroom usually took the liberty to open them and discard the love-letters and silly items inside. It was strange for the manager to hesitate in opening a package that had successfully passed through security measures.

“Sir Scientia, a pleasure.” The elderly manager greeted as Ignis knocked twice before entering the cramped office.

“Good afternoon, Sir. I was told a package needed examining?” Ignis inquired, itching to get back home to his family. The image of Prompto’s sorrowful eyes was at the forefront of his mind, and the advisor wanted to rush back to the chambers and ensure his omega returned to his natural, sweet nature.

“Yes, yes. Here.” The old man leaned down to where a sizable brown box was lying by his feet. The minute the package was in full view on the office desk, Ignis froze in disbelief. Along the sides of the brown box was a familiar and powerful symbol. Blood drained from the advisor’s face as his mind started racing. His heartbeat immediately went into overdrive, hammering away as he nervously stepped forward to read the delivery information.

For once in his life, the Crown Advisor to the Lucian throne was unable to think clearly. Unable to multi-task, to process numerous ideas at once. No, only one phrase was fluttering through his mind, circling and overpowering. Incessant and overwhelming.

_“Please let it be…”_

_“Please let it be…”_

_“Please let it be…”_

The package was a simple, cardboard box. But its value…

Astrals, its _value_...it was worth more than Ignis could put a number to.

_________________________________________________________________

**K.A.**  
**Gralea**  
**Empire of Niflheim**

> **Prompto Argentum**  
>  **CC - His Highness Prince Ignis S.L.C.**  
>  **Citadel, Crown City - Insomnia**  
>  **Kingdom of Lucis**

_________________________________________________________________ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chocobo marshmallows are inspired by the Peeps candies, if anyone was confused by what they look like. :)
> 
> For readers not familiar with the western tradition of making gingerbread houses for Christmas, this is pretty much what they're doing. Just with no religion, green/red stuff and snow. Its simply a holiday to celebrate candy. :)


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a rather embarrassing dilemma on my hands. I'm not sure why I'm so anxious about this, but I am. How the hell do you get started on tumblr? I've been encouraged to make one, and I did. However, I have yet to post anything. Every time I try, I chicken out thinking it'll be stupid, boring, unnecessary...etc. It's driving me nuts. How in the world do you get started on a blog-like site? I'm social media shy, and it's been many, MANY, years since I've joined an online community. Any tips would be welcome. :)
> 
> Also, I have decided not to change/improve the content of older chapters. I'll continue fixing spelling/grammar and timeline issues, but everything else will remain the same. I got some really good advice and thoughts from you readers, and you've persuaded me to leave shit alone. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

A birth certificate.

Sitting at the top of the box was what appeared to be an official birth certificate sealed in a government verified envelope. Under the certificate was a census report, also sealed and stamped in an envelope. Under the census document lay two letters, one addressed to Prompto and the other addressed to the King and his consorts. And finally, under the letters lay several tissue paper wrapped items, one of which Ignis had opened and was marveling at.

It was a doll.

A gorgeous wood carved little doll that resembled a mountain fairy. It was a highly detailed piece, lovingly crafted by someone who had mastered the art of woodcarving. The little doll resembled Prompto in that it had blond hair, freckles, and violet eyes. Based on this item alone, Ignis could guess what the rest of the contents in the box were. They were Prompto’s belongings; things he treasured from his past. And they’d been returned to him...

“Interesting box of stuff there.” The voice of the old mailroom manager startled Ignis out of his thoughts. While examining the contents, he’d forgotten he was in the company of a stranger. He suddenly felt an irrational spike of irritation. It bothered him that someone outside of Prompto’s circle was viewing such personal mementos. It was a ridiculous feeling, as the old man meant no harm and didn’t understand what he was looking at, but Ignis felt anxious about it nonetheless. It was time to leave.

“You can confirm with security that the package has been accepted by the King.” Ignis said as he moved to close the box flaps. “I’ll be taking it with me.”

The advisor parted ways with the manager, a polite and instinctive “good day” leaving his lips as he exited the office. As was usual, the other mailroom staff milled around him, always happy to see the King’s consort and chat with him. However, for the first time, Ignis brushed off their attempts at conversation and briskly stated he hadn’t the time for socializing. He knew he sounded curt, but he didn’t have the time to care. He had a goal that he was determined to complete. _Today._

Ignis left the mailroom in a hurry. It was late afternoon and he needed to reach a certain office before the employees left for the weekend. While Ignis could certainly call the employees in on their off days if need be, he was a gentleman and respected peoples’ time. It would be rude of him to request they work at such short notice. So with a hastened pace, the advisor beelined straight to the office of Niflheim Empire Affairs.

If there was one thing Ignis wouldn’t do to his omega, it was to get his hopes up for nothing. Ignis wouldn’t dare bring the birth certificate home without verifying it was authentic first. From what the advisor could gather from the officially sealed certificate, the document was _indeed_   legitimate. However, knowing that Prompto was indigenous, the alpha didn’t understand how such a thing could be so nor why a physical certificate existed. Based on everything he knew, the Argen tribe shunned the Empire’s intervention in their lives. While they no doubt kept their own records of their population, they refused to be cataloged in the Empire’s human database like those in Gralea. Prompto having an Imperial birth certificate didn’t make sense and shouldn’t be possible.

Unless, Kel went through drastic measures to get one made.

Ignis had a feeling this was the case.

Upon reaching the office, Ignis ignored the receptionist’s friendly greeting and walked straight towards the office of the Secretary of Empire Affairs. To his relief, the woman he was looking for was typing away at her computer when he invited himself inside.

“Please forgive my interruption, Selene.” Ignis immediately apologized as the woman looked him over with a raised eyebrow. It was completely out of character for Ignis to one, arrive without an appointment, and two, open her office door without knocking. But, based on his frazzled appearance, the secretary could tell that whatever he needed was both time sensitive and of high importance.

“What’s in the box, Scientia?” Selene started, gesturing for the advisor to sit. Gruff and straight to the point as always, Ignis for once appreciated her brisk persona. He didn’t have time for pleasantries and small talk. He wanted answers, and he needed them now.

“You’re aware of the King’s fiancé’s situation, yes?” Ignis said as he pulled the sealed certificate and census report from the box. He placed both on the woman’s desk and watched as she pulled them towards herself.

“Of course, I’ve been searching for the kid’s history for months.”

Right.

Ignis had completely forgotten about Selene’s part in the search for Prompto’s history. Since he’d heard nothing from the department in weeks, it had slipped his mind that others were working as hard as he was on the case.

“I’ve just received notice from one of his surviving family members.”

“The brother?”

“Yes. He mailed Prompto’s birth certificate and a census report. I need to know if they’re legitimate and if they’ll be accepted as official evidence of his background.”

“Best way to find out is to check their population database.” Selene muttered, moving to her computer and opening several programs.

Lucis’s access to Niflheim’s population database was a matter of serious contention between the nations. The totalitarian nation believed their population data was strictly for their own use, but freely used Lucis’s census data for their own benefit. Lucis believed that both nations should have access to each other’s population statistics and made no effort to hide their information from the Empire in return for using the Empire’s data. But, as was typical with Niflheim, the Empire disagreed that Lucis should have access due to the fact that their population data was far more detailed than that of Lucis’. Which was true, the citizens of Niflheim were completely under their government’s thumb whereas those in Lucis dealt with very little interference from the Crown.

All this said, despite the ongoing disagreement, both nations currently had free access to each other’s population data. As for how long it would remain this way? No one could say for certain.

Ignis waited quietly, suspense building in his gut as the woman accessed Niflheim’s population database. After the program loaded, she turned her attention back to the document at hand. Carefully breaking the seal, she pulled the certificate from the envelope and looked it over before grabbing a set of testing tools from her desk drawer.

“I’m testing to see if both the paper and ink are authentic. It should be printed on a specific intaglio paper type with a specific grade of ink. All Imperial birth certificates are printed at the Gralean Vital Records Office, and all should show evidence of their origin.”

Ignis swallowed a lump in his throat. In order for the birth certificate to pass through the council as sufficient evidence, it had to be authentic. That meant it had to have gone through the Niflheim government to be approved and printed. To get an official birth certificate for a child with no legitimate record of birth would be a mammoth undertaking. Had Kel really gone through all that trouble to secure one? Or was he content to pass off a fake and hope the Lucian government wouldn’t discover it. The advisor had no clue as to the man’s character (although based on the mementos in the box, he had to have an inkling of compassion for his brother). But still, Ignis couldn’t say for certain if he was trustworthy.

“Paper and ink are legit.” Selene mumbled as she examined the document. “It was definitely printed in the Vital Records office. Now to check the database.”

Ignis let out an audible sigh of relief, which caused the old woman to chuckle in response. Taking note of a code on the corner of the birth certificate, the secretary swiftly typed it into the database and waited as the computer searched the millions of citizens in Niflheim. As time ticked away, Ignis could feel the lump in his throat return.

What if he wasn’t in the database? If he wasn’t, how could they get him recorded in only three days? Was that even a possibility?

“There we go. He’s in there.” The woman voiced, her gruff tone showing a rare hint of happiness. She quickly scanned the screen before reading aloud her findings.

“One Prompto Argentum. Born on the twenty-fifth of Octobris, M.E. 746 to one U. Argentum and P. Argentum. Parents birth years are M.E. 714 and M.E. 715 respectively. Child was born in the outskirts of Ghorovas Rift formally known as Nimaheil Territory.”

Ignis bit his lip to hold back his smile. This was the best news he’d ever received, yet he couldn’t get excited yet. He still needed to figure out _why_ Prompto had a birth certificate when all of his research told him he shouldn’t. The certificate was legitimate. Prompto was in the official population database. But how?

“From what the investigators told me, Prompto shouldn’t have a birth record. He’s indigenous and based on the beliefs of the Empire, the tribal populations weren’t worth the trouble of documenting.” Ignis said as the woman moved onto studying the census report.

“That’s true.” Selene said casually. “But he’s in the database. If he wasn’t originally in there, someone convinced the authorities that he should be. He wouldn’t have been entered otherwise. As far as Lucis is concerned, he’s a citizen of Niflheim and was born in Nimaheil Territory which means he’s of indigenous heritage. Case closed.”

Ignis nodded and held his tongue. While he was eager to find the answers to the questions buzzing around his mind, he wasn’t about to ruin Prompto’s engagement by casting doubt on the authenticity of his birth certificate. The council was seeking evidence of Prompto’s birth and family history. The Citadel had just received the strongest piece of evidence they could ever hope to find. The Department of Niflheim Affairs had certified the document as legitimate. That was all the King needed to fulfill his engagement contract. There was no way in hell Ignis would muddle the proceedings with doubtful questions. Such queries could cause the department to investigate the questionable circumstances surrounding the certificate.

“As for the current whereabouts of his parents, both are listed as deceased in the census database.” Selene continued. “I’ll test the authenticity of this report as well.”

Ignis nodded once more, heart sinking at the news. While he’d been told long ago that Pryna was rumored to have committed suicide, the advisor had held out hope that it wasn’t the truth. Prompto longed for his mother. Every time one of the alpha’s talked about their mothers, Prompto’s eyes would fill with sadness and despair. The omega wanted his mother in his life, but based on this official report, the man had unfortunately passed on. It broke Ignis’s heart to know Prompto had only eight years with his parents, and worse, he had no memories of their love. The advisor hoped that the omega’s sole remaining family member, his brother, could help fill the parentless void in Prompto’s life.

Ignis waited quietly as Selene completed her test of the report paper and then verified her findings in the population database. Once again, the document was proven to be authentic. With both pieces found to be legitimate, Selene stamped each with an official seal, proving that the items had been verified by the Department of Niflheim Empire Affairs. Both items would fulfill the final requirement of Prompto’s engagement.

Two weeks from Monday, Prompto would become the King’s Third Consort.

\--

A myriad of thoughts clouded Ignis’s mind as he made the long walk back to the King’s Chambers. The advisor was rarely overwhelmed in his life, but today he was just that. And more. He simply couldn’t believe that three days before the deadline, an official birth certificate had arrived and abruptly put an end to the dread and fear permeating the foursome. Prompto was finally getting his lifelong wish: to be mated and have a family. And it was all due to someone Ignis had thought negatively of for the past month.

Strong feelings of guilt flooded the advisor as he considered Prompto’s brother. Ignis had spent many a night muttering angrily to himself about the “piece of shit” that wouldn’t even write his sole surviving sibling. Ignis’s feelings towards the man had been harsh, and now he felt like an imbecile for judging him. The man had done more than Ignis expected of him; he’d most likely broken Imperial laws to help his little brother. Because Ignis knew (and so did Selene) that Prompto’s birth certificate didn’t exist before Kel’s interference. The Captain had probably used his elite status in the military to pull strings and pay people off.

Knowing how strict and invasive the Empire authorities were, Ignis knew that the process of getting Prompto an official birth certificate had been difficult and extremely risky. From what the advisor understood, Kel’s true identity and background were unknown to the government. He’d taken on a different identity, likely to avoid being killed for his heritage. He’d changed his first name and taken the last name “Argentum”, partly in honor of his tribe, but also because it was a common surname in Gralea. He’d fully assimilated into Gralean culture and climbed the ranks of the military to become a Captain at the young age of 35. With so much to lose, it would be a logical choice to ignore Ignis’s letter and stay out of Prompto’s life. But he did the opposite. For the Captain to risk his own identity (and therefore life) to ensure Prompto was discreetly entered into the population database and issued a birth certificate....

That was a sacrifice made purely out of love.

If Ignis had the ability, he would apologize profusely to the man he’d unfairly tarnished in his mind.

Ignis sighed as he looked at the box in his arms. The birth certificate and census report had been mailed to the Clerk’s office. They’d arrive on Monday, the day Noctis would present the final required materials to his cabinet. The men were fully expecting the King to fail in securing Prompto’s biographic information, and thus Ignis knew that the meeting would be explosive. As required, Prompto would be present during the session, and thus Ignis would have to prepare him for the onslaught of anger and ridicule that was most certainly coming his way. But he filed that thought away for later. Right now, he needed to get Prompto the answers he’d been waiting so long to find.

When he reached the chambers, the advisor paused at the front door. He wasn’t quite ready to enter. Part of him wanted to bust down the door with happiness, as the package marked the end of Prompto’s anxiety for the future. The other part of him, the parentless child side, was wary of bringing the news of his omega’s deceased family. The next hour was bound to be one filled with two types of tears; those of happiness and those of grief. Ignis took a deep breath before opening the door.

The hall was quiet, which surprised the advisor because he left his family engaging in a rather loud activity. As he walked towards the living room, Ignis expected his spouses might be watching TV with the volume down low. Instead, he found them wrapped around each other on the living room floor with various pillows, blankets, and stray candy wrappers surrounding them as they slept. Gladio lay on his back, each arm cradling a lover. Both Noctis and Prompto were snuggled against the Shield’s sides looking sweet and innocent in their sleep. Ignis was loathe to wake them and was thankful when Gladio’s eyes shot open. Ever the dutiful Shield, Gladio could always sense when others approached in his sleep. When he shuffled, Prompto awoke quickly. He was a light sleeper, an unfortunate behavior he’d gained from years of fearful rest. As for Noctis...he remained dead to the world.

“What’s in the box? Please tell me it isn’t candy; my stomach can’t take anymore…” Gladio grumbled as he nudged Noctis. The King slapped at his Shield, still asleep and determined to remain so.

“It’s…” Ignis glanced over at Prompto who was currently staring wide eyed at the imperial postal stamp on the side of the box. With the omega having discerned the box concerned him, there was no use delaying the conversation.

“It appears your brother has responded, Prompto.” Ignis said as he moved to sit cross legged on the floor. He set the box of heirlooms on the carpet in front of him, eyes never moving from Prompto’s face. The omega appeared to be in shock.

“It’s a package...not a letter.” Prompto murmured as he sat up. He looked both apprehensive and hopeful as he inched over to where Ignis was sitting. The advisor watched as his omega reached out and stroked the stamp on the side of the box in awe.

“Indeed. He’s mailed you some unexpected items. I was surprised as well.”

“He sent it through Niflheim Post?” Gladio questioned incredulously, leaning over to shake Noctis vigorously. The King reacted by cursing at him, which Gladio counteracted by barking at him to wake up while simultaneously tugging him into a sitting position. The groggy King finally woke upon sitting, eyes heated and mouth scowling before he noticed Prompto’s somber appearance.

“I highly doubt he mailed it within the Empire’s borders. The package’s tracking history starts in Tenebrae. I have reason to believe the package was stamped with the Imperial seal before being smuggled across the border into Tenebrae. From there, the package was mailed to Lucis.”

Ignis knew the likelihood of Kel mailing the package in Niflheim was extremely low. Niflheim Post rigorously tracked and inspected all items leaving the country. Kel’s box didn’t look disturbed in any way, and Ignis doubted the Captain would risk sending such sensitive (and damning) items in the mail. He’d probably orchestrated a way to get the box across the border and then mailed from the safety of Tenebrae. The imperial stamp was probably included to signal to the Citadel its importance in case it had the possibility of being thrown away before reaching the King. The man had considered everything, and Ignis felt yet another wave of guilt engulf him for doubting the Captain.

The room fell quiet for a few moments. Noctis had sluggishly interpreted the serious nature of the situation and was now wide awake and biting his lip in suspense. Gladio looked on with the same anxious expression, desperately wanting to know the contents of the mysterious box. Ignis was certain he looked the same. And Prompto. Prompto just looked dazed.

“Argentum.” The alphas heard their omega whisper reached a hand towards the box. Ignis watched as his lover traced the lettering of his name, hand shaking and lips mouthing the letters forming his identity.

“We believe it was chosen based on your tribe’s name. I’m almost certain your people didn’t take traditional surnames.” Ignis supplied, voice soft and tentative. He wasn’t sure how to appropriately act in such an emotional situation. Should he be silent and let Prompto figure things out on his own? Should he speak to remind the omega that he wasn’t alone? How does one best help a person who is rediscovering their past?

“Kel’s last name is Argentum?” Prompto asked, eyes flitting to meet Ignis’s. The advisor nodded in response.

“Then I guess it’s mine, too.”

Ignis smiled and nodded again. Prompto returned to the box, hesitating at the flaps that covered its contents. He seemed unsure of how to continue, uncertain if he wanted to know what lay beneath. And despite the package’s arrival, there still remained that looming question which had been consuming his thoughts for weeks. Did Kel’s package have enough evidence to prove his identity? Would whatever he sent be accepted by the council? Prompto wanted to know the answer before looking in the box. If he was about to be let down, he’d rather receive the news sooner than later.

“Can you...can you tell me….” Prompto mumbled, as his hands trembled against the box. Although he desperately wanted the answer to his question, he was still terrified of what it might be. “Did he send enough...did he…”

“He sent more than enough verification, Prompto. He sent an official birth certificate and census report. Both will satisfy the council’s requirements.” Ignis placated, reaching over to take one of those delicate hands in his own. Bringing the hand to his lips, the advisor graced his knuckles with a soft kiss. Through that brief touch, he could feel Prompto’s tremors lessen at his reassurance.

“He also sent you a letter. And the rest, I believe, are items from your past.” Ignis continued, hoping that by explaining the contents Prompto wouldn’t be as scared to continue. Ignis couldn’t imagine being in his place. To have one’s life hanging on the actions of someone you couldn’t remember. To not know where you came from and to see one’s life slip away day-by-day, all because you had no evidence of your own birth. It was a terribly difficult position to be in. And now, to be faced with the answers to lifelong questions...all revealed at once? The emotional turmoil would be beyond overwhelming.

“So... I can get married?” Prompto asked, voice lilted in timid hope. He knew the answer. Ignis had just told him his marriage would be approved. But he wanted to hear him confirm it. He wanted to hear that long awaited “yes.”

“Yes, it shall be approved on Monday morning.” Ignis replied, crooning softly when Prompto leaned over to collapse in his arms. The blond didn’t say a word, he simply rested his head against the other’s shoulder and closed his eyes. And for a long moment, they stayed there. Prompto quietly shedding tears of relief while Ignis rubbed along his trembling back. The other two remained where they were, all three of the alphas having a silent conversation with each other while they waited for Prompto to process his emotions. The relief and happiness such a simple box brought was palpable, so much so that that they’d probably frame a piece of the box and nail it to the living room wall. To know that the tiring search for answers was over and done with. To now have the evidence the smug council members desired at the ready. To finally wed the pack member that would complete their union, and after so many years of fruitless searching. And most importantly, to have that pack member regain his identity after so many years of dehumanization...

There was nothing better.

“Can I look inside?” Prompto’s muffled voice asked as he pulled away from Ignis’s embrace. His face was red and cheeks streaked with tears, but his eyes reflected a happiness the alphas had never seen so prominent in him. His violet eyes appeared to glow in their joy and relief.

“Of course, everything inside the box is yours.” Ignis assured as he gestured towards the package. While Ignis had unwrapped only one item in the box, he knew that everything inside was meant for Prompto. Besides the initial doll, the advisor hadn’t felt right opening any of the other items. They were meant for Prompto and he should be the one to unwrap them. As for the letter addressed to the King and his consorts, Ignis had hidden the envelope in one of his deep pockets. He would read it with his husbands once their omega retired for the night.

Prompto hesitated briefly, just enough to take a deep breath, before pulling the flaps of the box back. At the top of the box was a copy of a birth certificate. _His_ birth certificate.

“The Department of Niflheim Affairs kept the original to be mailed to the Clerk. This is a copy.” Ignis explained as Prompto pulled it out of the box to read. The omega looked over the document in silence, taking in the dual-language Niffesh and Lucian words.

“Octobris 25, 746…” Prompto mumbled to himself, eyes full of wonder as he stared at the column showing his date of birth. He finally had a birthdate. He now knew for certain that he was twenty, heading towards twenty-one. He would finally celebrate a birthday this fall.

“Octobris is considered late summer in Ghorovas Rift. It would’ve been relatively warm with clear skies.” Ignis added as Prompto reverently traced the ink on the document.

“One of my beads said I was “born in sunshine”” Prompto whispered, looking up under sandy eyelashes at his alphas. “It was right.”

Moving down the document, Prompto took in his parent’s initials. U and P. His eyes immediately welled up with the confirmation of his parent’s names. The two largest beads belonged to his parents, and now he knew their names for certain. This was a wonderful revelation. Something he’d waited years to confirm. So why did this knowledge hurt so much? Maybe it was because he knew their names but still had no memory of who they were. They were his parents, and he’d _forgotten_ them. With his memories gone, he had hundreds of missing pieces to his life. Some of them would probably never be found, and that hurt him deeply.

“Prompto…?” Noctis called, finally speaking up from where he sat across from his blond. It took a moment for the omega to meet his eyes, but when he did, the King’s heart hurt. His omega looked so heartbreakingly lost and confused. It was as if he wanted to know the answers to his past, but at the same time, was absolutely terrified of what he might find.

“I’m okay.” Prompto assured, quickly reaching up to wipe his tears away before looking into the box. He would have plenty of time to dwell on his feelings after investigating the box’s contents. He filed his overwhelming feelings about his parents away to be unpacked later that night. Instead of breaking down in front of his alphas (of which he’d done more times than he could count the past week…), he would work through his emotions in the safety and comfort of his nest.

Setting the birth certificate aside, Prompto moved onto the next item in the box. On top of several tissue wrapped items was a letter. In the stilted script of someone writing in their non-native tongue, Prompto read the Lucian words “To Prompto,” followed by another series of words written in Nimahelf.

Ignis, having already scanned the letter, was aware of the foreign words and was itching to know what they meant. He wondered if the words were simply a copy of the Lucian address, but he couldn’t be for certain. To his pleasure, Prompto naturally picked up on his curiosity and translated the sentence without prompting.

“It says ‘to my brother.’” Prompto explained as he broke the seal on the letter. It was stamped with a beautiful mandala symbol, one that looked painfully familiar. He was certain he’d seen it before, but he just didn’t know where.

“Should I read it out loud?” Prompto asked, looking up to where his alphas were watching him. It seemed rude to read it silently, but Prompto honestly wasn’t sure if he could it make it through the letter without getting emotional. In addition, he didn’t know what the letter would say. Based on the procured birth certificate, the box full of items, and the personal greeting on the letter envelope, Prompto guessed that Kel’s words would be kind. But...after a lifetime of cruelty; a childhood full of people maliciously feigning kindness only to turn around and hurt him, all because they enjoyed seeing a child’s heart shatter...Prompto struggled with trusting others. Even his brother. If Kel spoke of him with disdain, Prompto didn’t want his alphas to know he was hated by his own sibling.

“I think you should read it by yourself first. If you feel like sharing afterwards, we’ll listen.” Gladio spoke with an encouraging smile. The others nodded in agreement, both sharing their husband’s mindset. Kel had written this letter specifically for his brother. Prompto should decide whether he wanted to share the letter or not, by reading it silently, he could protect the contents if he chose to keep it to himself. His alphas would completely understand if he chose not to share such a personal message.

“Okay...I don’t know how long…” Prompto mumbled, face heating in embarrassment. He wasn’t sure how fast he could read the letter, partly because of its sensitive content, but also because if it were written in Luciian, he’d have to take his time processing everything. The omega found it so strange that he could instantly read Nimahelf and Niffesh but reading Luciian took significant time and effort.

“Don’t worry about us, Prom. We’ll sit here all night if we have to.” Noctis assured. And by the gods, he meant it. The King had yet to express his utter relief over the Captain's package, but his stomach felt like it was doing cartwheels. The long, tiresome months of unsuccessful searching were finally over. Prompto’s engagement would be approved, which meant Prompto would be his husband, which meant Noctis’s pack (and therefore life) was complete. He would sit on the livingroom floor and wait for days if he had to. All that mattered in this moment was one thing: his family was whole, and with the arrival of this package, they would be _official_ by the end of the month.

“Okay.” Prompto whispered, deeply appreciating his lovers’ comforting reassurance. He gave them a weak smile before moving to pull the letter out of the envelope. Once free of the sleeve, he swiftly unfolded the paper, and was in no way expecting what happened next. With the letter opened, the omega jumped in surprise as a flurry of periwinkle flowers fluttered onto his lap. The alphas looked on in surprise as well, none of them expecting the brilliantly colored dried petals to pop out of the letter.

“What…” Prompto gasped, looking down in his lap. His heart started beating wildly as he recognized the pretty flowers. They were mountainous forget-me-nots, and Prompto knew for certain he used to wear them in his hair. His dream of his mother, the first strange dream he’d experienced after his concussion, clearly showed his beloved parent tying the flowers into his hair while he braided.

So it wasn’t a dream. It was a memory of his childhood, one that featured the mother he so desperately wanted to see again.

“I used to wear these. My mom...he picked them for me and decorated my hair with them.” Prompto whispered, fingering the pretty plants. Setting the letter aside for a moment, the omega carefully picked each petal off his lap and gently placed them onto one of the pillows surrounding him. He would save them, just like his beads. Maybe he’d frame them for safekeeping or seal them in a photo album. Whatever he decided, they would be preserved with the utmost care. They were a symbol of his past, and he would treasure them for life.

After ensuring he’d gathered every single petal, Prompto turned back to the letter. He took a moment to straighten out the creases in the folds before focusing on the lettering. The letter was written in Luciian, but in some areas Prompto could register Nimahelf symbols. Kel’s handwriting was crisp, with a hint of uncertainty. It showed that he normally didn’t write in Luciian and probably chose the language for Prompto’s benefit. Seeing as Prompto grew up in Lucis with no memory of his past, the Captain must have assumed he knew only one language. It was a considerate and kind action, and Prompto felt hope that Kel’s words would be similarly gentle.

Taking a deep breath, Prompto delved into the letter.

 

> _Dearest Badhor,_
> 
> _I’m not sure where to begin with this letter, nor do I know how to properly express my feelings in words. I guess I’ll start off by apologizing in advance; this letter will not provide you the answers you desire, and will most likely leave you with even more questions about your past. Unfortunately, due to the possibility of this letter ending up in the wrong hands, I must be vague with my words. Please know that at this very moment, I am searching for a secure method of communication; one that will guarantee the confidentiality of our correspondence. Until then, I can only provide you the reassurance that you are deeply loved and missed._
> 
> _You were only eight-years-old the last time I saw you. You were a brilliant child, always cheerful and considerate of others. While our Madhor would never verbally state that he favored one child over another, it was evident in his eyes that you were his pride and joy. And rightfully so. You were an ideal child, and many of our people wished for a child just like you. The last memory I have of you was in the mountain flower fields, picking forget-me-nots alongside our Mah. It was late summer, and you had just had a birthday. Although twelve years have passed since then, I still picture you as that sweet, innocent child; which makes it tremendously difficult for me to accept what you’ve endured._
> 
> _In the letter your fiancé wrote, I was told of your life since leaving Niflheim. The knowledge of what was done to you is soul destroying, and the feelings of guilt I have will remain with me until death. Although I’ve been searching for you since your disappearance, I clearly failed in my efforts. I should’ve tried harder, followed more leads and expanded my search outside of the Empire borders. Perhaps if I did, you wouldn’t have suffered for so long. I made a promise to our Fadhor that if anything ever happened to him, I would take care of you. I would raise and protect you like my own child. But I didn’t, and for that I owe you my deepest apologies. I don’t expect you to forgive me for my failure, but I hope that in time we can form a brotherly bond like we had in the past._
> 
> _With that said, I must admit that I am relieved you are living in Lucis. Gralea is no place for an omega. There are few rights afforded to omegan citizens here, and it would wound me to see you stifled by the repressive laws of this land. Now that you are free from captivity, you will have a much better quality of life in Insomnia with your spouses. Evidenced by the photos your fiancé sent, you appear to be content where you are. I truly hope this is so, as you deserve to be happy more than anyone in Eos. I pray to the astrals that your future mates love and care for you as much as I do. I hope they treat you with respect and don’t hinder your spirit, and I pray you flourish in your lives together._
> 
> _Based on the information your fiancé sent me, your marriage likely depends on my response to your inquiry. I understand that one of your future spouse's is a man of great importance and that your biographical history must be verified before you are accepted as his husband. I also know that this package will have arrived to you a few days before your engagement contract deadline. I apologize for how long you have waited for a response. I have important reasons for why my response is so late, and I will explain them below._
> 
> _As you’ve probably noticed, this letter arrived in a package with several wrapped items. These items are from your childhood and your people. It took me several weeks to gather these items, as they were hidden far from my home in Gralea. However, I believe these pieces are of great importance and you should have them. Some of the items are your past belongings; things you adored and treasured as a child. Other items are family heirlooms that our parents intended to give you once you came of age. And lastly, the wrapped item at the bottom of the box is a recently handcrafted gift from someone who loves you dearly._
> 
> _Because of the precarious circumstances in which this person lives, I cannot share their identity with you until I find a safe and secure method of communication. I will say, though, that after suffering debilitating depression for many years, this person’s life has been transformed by the news of your survival. It's been so long since I’ve seen this person smile and create with such passion. This is all due to you, Badhor. Knowing that you’re alive and safe has brought so much happiness and peace to their life. I am forever grateful for your contact, as this person’s wellbeing is very important to me._
> 
> _That explained, please know that this gift is the primary reason for why my letter is so late. As soon as this person learned that you were alive, they immediately set to work on creating the piece i've sent you. It’s a traditional wedding gift; one you would’ve received if you hadn’t been taken so long ago. This person insisted that you receive it before your marriage date, and they worked day and night for many weeks to finish it for you. We both hope that you’ll approve of it._
> 
> _I’m hesitant to end this letter, as I have so much more to say to you. There are so many things I wish to express, so many things I wish to apologize for. However, this letter is not the end. I promise that I will work to find a secure method in which we can communicate. I also promise that you will know the answers to your past someday. And astrals willing, I promise I will see you in person once more. In the meantime, please know that you are special, wanted and loved beyond measure. I miss you terribly and have never forgotten you, Prompida. My Badhor._
> 
> _I wish you the best on your upcoming wedding. May your day be everything you hoped for and everything you deserve._
> 
> _Till we meet again,_
> 
> _Kel_

Prompto wasn’t sure how long he sat staring at the pages of his letter. For all he knew, hours might’ve passed because, in his mind, time had simply stopped. He was completely absorbed and overwhelmed by the beautiful letter in his hands. The words of his brother were so tender, so kind and heartfelt. They were like a warm, welcoming hug. The kind of hug that could bring tears to one's eyes. Of which they did, as little droplets of water started hitting the letter soon after he finished reading it. The marring of the ink was what brought Prompto out of his reverie.

Biting back a sob, Prompto folded the letter and placed it back inside the envelope for safekeeping. He knew he’d probably reopen it in the next few minutes, just to read those loving words again, but he felt the need to protect the precious papers. They were the only evidence he had of his family’s love for him. Kel’s letter was physical proof that someone other than his alphas cherished him. The letter, like the pretty flower petals, would be preserved with the utmost care and respect.

The alphas continued to sit quietly as Prompto slid the letter back into its envelope. About twenty minutes had passed in silence, the alphas patiently waiting as Prompto read the letter at his own pace. Throughout his reading, his lovers noticed a myriad of emotions flicker across his face. Little smiles, frowns full of longing, surprise and confusion. While they would never insist on reading the letter (such an invasion of privacy felt criminal) they still pondered the contents of the message. What had his brother said? Was he kind? Did he show compassion for Prompto? Had the omega been told of his family? Did he know the majority were deceased?

They wanted to know the answers to these questions, but Prompto looked too emotionally raw to handle them.

Another five minutes passed as Prompto traced the outline of the letter. He was staring at the white envelope, but his eyes looked faraway. Lost in thought. Tears would occasionally slip down his cheeks and a few stray hiccups escaped his lips as well. But for the most part he simply sat there, silent and thinking. What about? The alphas hadn’t a clue.

With the room having been silent for nearly a half hour, the alphas all flinched when Prompto suddenly broke the stillness.

“I feel terrible.” The omega mumbled, a sob quickly following his words.

The alphas hadn’t been expecting such a statement. All three looked confused and unsure of how to respond. Why in the world would Prompto feel bad? Did his brother say cruel things to him? Six...they hoped not. Prompto needed his brother in his life. He needed his family...whatever was left of them.

“Prompto…?” Ignis called, voice full of concern for his omega that was clearly struggling internally.

“I should’ve written him.” Prompto continued. “I was so scared of him possibly hating me that I...I didn't want to write him and be let down. But...he loves me, and he wrote so many nice things…”

Oh. So that was the problem.

“Prompto, he knows what you’ve been through. I’m sure he understands your reluctance, darling.” Ignis assured, leaning over to hold Prompto’s face in his hands. The omega looked ashamed of himself, and that wouldn’t do. Prompto was a victim of unimaginable physical and sexual violence. He’d been mistreated and manipulated his whole life. Building trust would take years for him. Decades even. After so much abuse, it was completely understandable that Prompto expected the worst from others. And from everything Ignis had learned of Kel in the past few hours, the man no doubt understood and accepted his brother’s legitimate fears.

Ignis pulled Prompto into an embrace when his tears started falling rapidly. Whispered words of reassurance fell from the advisor’s lips as Prompto rested against him. The alpha repeated over and over again that he shouldn’t feel guilty for not writing. That he shouldn’t feel bad for his initial mistrust of his brother. In addition, the advisor reassured Prompto that Kel’s letter wouldn’t be the end of their communication. By the gods, Ignis would find a way to get Prompto a meeting with the Captain. It didn’t matter how long it took or how many sacrifices were needed to pull off such a reunion. _It would be done._ Ignis wouldn’t rest until Prompto saw his brother once more. His omega needed familial relationships, especially after living so long completely alone. With his brother having proven his love for Prompto, Ignis would ensure the siblings’ former bond was rebuilt and maintained.

“Th-there’s something special in the bottom of the box.” Prompto whispered, sniffling as he pulled away from the advisor and returned his eyes to the package.

“What’s that?” Gladio and Noctis both inquired at the same time. Their identical, eager questions caused a tiny smile to form on Prompto’s lips. They looked as excited about the mystery gift as Prompto was inside.

“I don’t know. He says it’s a wedding gift from someone I used to know.” Prompto explained, eyebrows scrunching as he moved to reach within the box. Although he initially wanted to explore the items from top to bottom, Prompto bypassed the smaller wrapped items in search of the special one. Kel had explained that this ‘person’ handcrafted him something over several weeks. It was a wedding present and was specially crafted just for him. It was no doubt special, and whoever made it probably was too…

And that led to a pressing question.

Just who was this person that loved him enough to make him a personalized wedding gift? From the way Kel wrote his letter, it sounded like the rest of Prompto’s family were either deceased or lost in the mountains somewhere. But then again, Kel had been purposefully vague with his words. Maybe another family member lived with Kel, a cousin maybe? Or perhaps a close friend Prompto forgot he made?

“Found it.” Prompto mumbled as he reached the last parcel in the box. It was wrapped in several layers of tissue paper and was soft and malleable; indicating it was primarily made of fabric. Prompto extracted it from the box carefully; he wasn’t sure if any of the other items were breakables that could shatter under rough treatment. Shiva knows, if he broke a precious family heirloom, he’d never forgive himself.

“Would you like us to leave? Y’know, if you don’t want us to see what it is.” Gladio spoke up as Prompto reached out to break the taped seal on the paper. The blond hesitated, looking up at his alphas who were all watching him carefully. Their eyes were full of innocent curiosity and the ever-present affection they held for Prompto. Their omega smiled, shaking his head no in response to the Shield.

“It’s a wedding present. I’m not marrying myself, of course you can see it.” Prompto said with a small giggle.

The omega’s little laugh marked the return of his cheerful, relaxed nature; a state that the alphas hadn’t seen him in for weeks. While he’d had bursts of happiness and joy (like earlier that afternoon), anxiety and fear still remained in his scent. But now that tense aura had thankfully disappeared. With the news that his final contract requirement was fulfilled, he no longer had the anxiety of an uncertain future lingering in his mind. Even better, he had received correspondence from a family member that clearly showed he was loved and desired. That he hadn’t been forgotten and abandoned. Having a connection to his past; his lost childhood and forgotten culture, meant that a piece of his heart had returned. And the alphas could sense this strong change in their omega’s aura. With the arrival of the package, a part of him was healing and maturing. Something new was mixing with their omega’s scent. It was a good addition; another influx of much-needed self-worth.

Prompto turned back towards the package, breaking the seal and carefully pulling away the tissue paper until a folded square of fabric lay before him. It was completely black, but a flash of color showed when Prompto lifted one of the edges. He was evidently staring at the backside of something, and that once unfolded, it would reveal what it truly was. So, Prompto did just that, opening the folds and gasping as little by little was revealed.

It was a tapestry, and it was absolutely _breathtaking_. The design was a mandala, similar in shape to the seal on Kel’s letter. It was made of hundreds of thousands of tiny seed beads, stitched so close together that the tapestry would look like a painting from afar. The design was intricate, every leaf of the mandala detailed with complex patterns and shapes. The entire piece was large and everywhere he looked he saw something new and amazing. He couldn’t imagine how much time and skill went into this piece. But above all else, what truly stunned Prompto was how much the tapestry reflected his personality. Everything he loved was represented in this one piece.

His three favorite colors made up the majority of the design: gold, red and navy blue. On the outer layers of the piece was a feather design; the shapes and colors clearly resembling those of chocobo feathers. On an inner layer was a dancing pattern of forget-me-nots. And the central pattern, the part that formed the basis for the star like pattern, resembled the sun.

_“Born in Sunshine.”_

And then, out of nowhere, a beautiful scent engulfed the omega.

His mind sent reeling, Prompto nearly collapsed as his inner child picked up on the wondrous aura. He couldn’t remember his own past, but he could remember that scent. It was the most comforting and reassuring smell in the world.

The unique bond between a child and their birth-mother was well documented in scientific journals. A child would forever recognize their mother’s scent, even if they were separated at birth. It was a bond that was unbreakable. It couldn’t be severed by distance, and it couldn’t go undetected in person. Even if a child was unaware of their mother’s identity, they could still recognize them by smell alone. A child would _always_ know their mother’s scent.

And Prompto damn well knew his.

With trembling hands, the omega reached down to where a small tag was sewn against the corner of the tapestry. It was unassuming and tiny, but Prompto’s heart immediately led him to it. The little note begged to be noticed; begged to be acknowledged and understood. It was as if the creator of the tag was pleading with Prompto to accept it. So of course, he did just that.

The omega turned the blank side of the tag over, knowing something had to be written on the reverse half. And as expected, on the opposite side was an inked inscription. In excellent Nimahelf script stood one word. One beautiful, powerful word that Prompto never knew he needed to see so badly. A word that immediately made his world ten times brighter.

_“Ejaya.”_

And Prompto cried like he never had before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding this note a couple hours after I posted this:
> 
> "Ejaya" means sweetheart. It's what Prompto's mother called him. It's an endearment/nickname. 
> 
> "Prompida" is also a nickname. It's just a play on his name and what his father and brothers called him. Prompto is his legit name. 
> 
> I don't like to over-explain things, as I've heard it's kind of pretentious and irritating to readers, so I left this info out. I mentioned in an earlier chapter what the word "ejaya" means (I think chapter 29???) and I didn't want be annoying in explaining it again. But, it appears some readers are confused, so I'm adding this note to clarify things. Sorry for the confusion. :)
> 
> Also yes, Prompto's mother is alive, for all who weren't sure.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. This chapter is mostly filler, but it's necessary to space out the plot. :)

> “Mah, whatcha’ making?” A little blond child implored, sitting surrounded by twenty carved marble bowls filled with tiny beads. Near the cave wall sat his mother, expertly stitching a floral pattern into a tapestry that was hanging from a wooden frame. Directly behind his mother sat the child’s father, thoroughly engrossed in brushing and braiding his husband’s hair. Both of the child’s parents were chatting quietly, little laughs and playful admonishments dancing in the air.
> 
> As his parents spent time together, Prompto had been creating a little house out of his building blocks. However he quickly grew bored of his playthings, instead desiring attention from his mother. Prompto was rarely separated from his Madhor, so much so that the tribe fondly called him “Pryna’s shadow.” The child saw his mother as his best friend, and thus, always wanted his parent’s attention and affections flowing his way.
> 
> “It’s called a tapestry, ejaya. It’s a wedding present for your cousin, Alel.” Prompto’s mother responded, moving his needle to pick up a few turquoise colored beads from one of the bowls. The child watched curiously as his mother swiftly sewed the beads onto the tapestry backing. His Mah was an artist of many forms. Pryna loved weaving and beadwork and would sometimes dabble in pottery making. He was extremely talented, and thus he usually spent his free-time creating special pieces for the loved ones in his life. Prompto often sat beside him as he worked, learning his mother’s craft on a miniature loom his father built for him. In fact, the young omega had several little woven pieces that were hanging along the cave walls. His mom always took great pride in displaying his beloved child’s artwork.
> 
> “Can you make me one?” Prompto asked, eyes staring longingly at the beautiful piece his mother was working on. Pryna had made his child numerous things over the years. He’d made his cloth dolls, his woven blankets, his various ponchos and shawls, his indoor moccasins and his bead and feather heritage necklaces. However, he hadn’t made Prompto a tapestry. And the omega wanted one badly. It was probably childish selfishness at play, but Prompto didn’t understand why his cousin was getting a tapestry before him. Pryna was _his_ Mah, not Alel’s. Shouldn’t he get a tapestry first?
> 
> “You’ll get one when you marry, Prompida.” Prompto’s father spoke, reaching over to stroke his child’s unruly locks. Prompto pouted in response, crossing his arms in frustration as his father chuckled at his petulance.
> 
> “Don’t be sulky, little star. You’ll get one in time.” His Dah placated, removing his hand to return to his husband’s hair. Prompto watched him work for a while, eyes following his father’s large hands as he twisted and braided his lover’s hair with care. Prompto always enjoyed seeing his parents together, which unfortunately wasn’t very often anymore. Umbra and Pryna were a contrasting pair. His father was very tall, extremely muscled, and had sharp, masculine features. Pryna was a tiny thing in comparison; diminutive for even an omega and delicate in appearance. Similarly, their personalities were distinctly different. Umbra was commanding, stubborn, imposing, and bold; although he was softer when amongst family. Pryna on the other hand was tender, a mediator, kind to a fault and always cheerful. Prompto had only seen his mother truly angry once and that had been when Kel punched Baylastar after a heated argument concerning the younger brother’s neglect of his tribal duty.
> 
>  Prompto could remember that day clearly, his brothers’ emotions were running high as they discussed the “attack” that Prompto knew nothing of, and anger was prevalent in both his siblings’ scents. Prompto’s mother had broken up their fight, face red with anger at seeing his sons attack each other. But other than that one instance, Pryna was almost always sweet and friendly; very rarely was he anything else. 
> 
> That said, despite his parents’ striking differences, Prompto knew his parents were made for each other. They fit together like puzzles pieces, their differing personalities melding into a united and unbreakable force. Where one came up short, the other filled the gap, and thus together they were a perfect unit. Prompto loved seeing them together and lived for the days he could watch them interact and enjoy each other. And so he did, falling silent as he watched his parents quietly work while simultaneously sharing affection.
> 
> “Ejaya, when I do make your tapestry, what do you want on it?” Prompto’s mother asked, as he glanced over to where his youngest child was watching him. He smiled softly, which in turn made Prompto smile in response. Oh, how the child adored his mother.
> 
> “Oooh, I want lots of colors!” Prompto immediately supplied, getting excited about his future wedding present. The omega had a vivid imagination and was artistically inclined like his mother, so planning an art piece was a fun activity in his mind.
> 
> Prompto’s mother laughed in response as he scooped more beads onto his needle.
> 
> “Lots of colors? Which ones?” His mother prodded as he studied his work before stitching the gathered beads onto the fabric.
> 
> “Red...and…” Prompto paused, thinking through all of the colors he knew. There were so many! Maybe he should just pick his favorites. “Dark blue and gold.”
> 
> “Red, dark blue and gold. Those are good choices, love.” Prompto’s mother complimented. “What else do you want?”
> 
> “I want…” Prompto trailed off, touching a finger to his lips as he thought through his answer. The child’s mind wandered to his favorite things in life. His father’s beloved chocobo named Kilti, flowers, the mountain springs, his dolls, the night sky, sunsets…
> 
> “I want chocobo feathers!” Prompto exclaimed, settling on a physical aspect of his favorite animal. “And I want flowers, the purple ones. And I want a big sun, and a night sky.”
> 
> Both of Prompto’s parents chuckled in affection at the child’s large list. His choices were many, and all were innocent. His list would be quite the challenge to incorporate into one piece, but his Mother would indulge him.
> 
> “That’s a lot of stuff, ejaya. Your tapestry will be massive.” Prompto’s mother said as he set aside his needle. He moved a couple of the bowls out of the way, enough so he could reach out and drag his beloved child forward and into his lap. Prompto was an attention hog, and immediately curled up in his mother’s embrace. His favorite place in the world was laying against his parents, listening to their heartbeats as they stroked his back while speaking and singing to him.
> 
> “I want it to be the biggest one ever.” Prompto insisted, leaning his head back to look at his mother’s face. From over his mother’s shoulder, the child could see his father snorting in amusement at his grandiose desires. Prompto stuck his tongue out in response. He knew how to work his parents. If Prompto wanted the biggest tapestry in the world, his mother would no doubt make it.
> 
> “I promise it’ll be the biggest I’ve ever made.” His mother assured as he placed a series of kisses on his child’s forehead. “Red, dark blue and gold with chocobo feathers, forget-me-nots, a sun and the night sky.”
> 
> Prompto smiled in response, burying his head in his mother’s shoulder. He kept his Madhors words to heart, knowing that his Mah would follow through on his promise. Prompto’s mother always kept his promises, so the omegan child knew he had a highly detailed and grand tapestry coming his way in the future. He couldn’t grow up fast enough.

__

The alphas hadn’t been expecting Prompto’s reaction to the wedding gift. His sudden and intense expression of raw emotion was both startling and fascinating. Never had the alphas seen him in such a state. They’d seen him in high levels of stress, fear, and sadness, but never pure, unadulterated _relief._ His tears came rapidly, face turning red as he clutched the beautiful tapestry to his chest. He eyes were closed, his mind elsewhere. Little words would sometimes escape along with his sobs; all in the foreign Nimahelf tongue. The alphas couldn’t understand what he was saying, but one word stood prominent in his speech.

_“Madhor.”_

And if Ignis could recall correctly, from what little he’d picked up of the Nimahlef language, Madhor meant “mother.” And that’s where Ignis’s mind short-circuited _‒_ because hadn’t he just confirmed with Selene that _both_ Prompto’s parents were deceased?

Pryna was supposed to be dead, and yet here Prompto was grasping the tapestry for dear life and scenting the fabric obsessively. Ignis had no doubt that Prompto knew the scent of his mother. Ignis was orphaned as a baby and had no memory of his own mother, yet he could still recognize her scent from some of her old clothing. Prompto had definitely picked up on the scent of his mother in the tapestry, which could mean several things. Since the alphas hadn’t read the contents of Kel’s letter, they weren’t certain how to approach the situation. Had someone else made the tapestry with Pryna’s old clothing incorporated? Or was Prompto’s mother indeed alive and made the stunning gift himself.

Ignis sent a fervent prayer to the Astrals to _please_ , grant his omega the wish of having his mother back. Please let his mother be living safely somewhere. And if he was indeed alive, please let it be possible for the Crown to orchestrate a reunion with the omega’s lost parent.

The alphas looked at each other nervously as Prompto continued to sob, curling in on himself with the tapestry clasped to his chest. The beautiful piece their omega held was truly stunning in its craftsmanship. It was absolutely gorgeous and obviously made with much love and care. Ignis in particular was amazed by it; he loved looking at artwork from different cultures, to see how diverse people expressed their imagination. And this work was truly unique and far different from anything Ignis had ever seen in Lucis and Tenebrae. This work was unique to Prompto’s people, and probably extremely valuable now that the indigenous Niflheimeans were destroyed by genocide. Works like the one Prompto clasped should be treasured and treated carefully, as they were likely the last of their kind to be produced. The end of a civilization.

“Prom, are you okay? You need to calm down, angel.” Ignis looked over in the direction of his husband who was now scooting over to his sobbing omega. Gladio gently reached out to Prompto, urging him to sit between his legs and rest against his broad chest. Prompto was too emotional to resist, his body malleable and easily following Gladio’s direction. The Shield turned him around, getting him comfortable in his arms. His omega wouldn’t let go of the tapestry and Gladio didn’t dare touch it. Instead, he simply wrapped his arms around the omega’s waist and crooned into his ear, releasing pheromones in hopes to calm his lovers’ racing heart.

“Shhh, Prom. Calm down, don’t make yourself sick.” Gladio whispered, fingers stroking firm circles around the omega’s hip bones. The Shield kept the motion firm and steady, hoping that the repetitive action would ground his omega. At first it didn’t seem to be working, as Prompto only curled further into himself, face buried in the cloth side of the tapestry. However, the Shield wasn’t one to give up easily and little by little he brought his omega back to reality through his gentle touch.

“That’s it, sunshine.” The Shield whispered when Prompto finally slumped against him, deflating like a balloon after the intense rush of endorphins eased. Still, he refused to let go of the tapestry for anything. The beautiful work remained clasped in his hands and would likely remain in his hold for the rest of the night.

“Prompto, may we ask why you’re so overwhelmed?” Ignis gently inquired, hoping to the gods Prompto wouldn’t take his question the wrong way. All three of the alphas were wary about addressing the situation. For all they knew, Prompto’s entire family was dead excluding his brother. Did the omega know this? Based on his reaction from reading the letter, he didn’t. Any misstep with their words could open a can of worms, because the last thing they wanted was to reveal such heartbreaking news to their omega. Especially not when he had a difficult meeting with the council on Monday and an upcoming wedding to plan. Thus, it was best they be vague with their questions. Hopefully Prompto would clarify the situation without them having to coax an answer out of him.

Turns out luck was on their side.

“My mother made it.” Prompto spoke, barely above a whisper. His eyes remained locked on the tapestry, hands running over thousands of tiny beads. The longer he stroked the textured tapestry, the calmer he seemed to become.

“My goodness, that’s wonderful.” Ignis said, heart filling with deep happiness for his omega. At the same time, though, his mind was racing with confusion. So many questions needed answering. If his mother was alive, did that mean _all_ of the rumors weren’t true? Was he really captured and passed around the Empire elite like the investigators believed? Had he truly endured the horrific trafficking Illian told them of, or had he hopefully escaped such cruelty?  If he was living, where was he? Did he live with Kel? And why was he listed as deceased? Was Kel hiding his mother from someone, therefore listing the omega as deceased to aid in protecting him?

All these questions needed answers. But there was one question in particular that the advisor found most important:

Was it possible to get Pryna out of Niflheim?

Because Prompto damn well deserved his mother and Ignis would walk through fire to reunite them. Knowing how repressive Niflheim was to omegas, the advisor knew Prompto’s mother would have a much better life in Lucis with his youngest child. Pryna was barely into his fifties, having given birth to his eldest child shortly after turning sixteen. He still had decades of life ahead of him, and he deserved (just like his child) to live in a place with unlimited freedom. And shit, Ignis wouldn’t mind smuggling Kel into the country as well. Getting an imperial captain into Lucis would be a mammoth political undertaking, but Ignis never backed down from a challenge. Especially not when such a challenge concerned his darling lover...no, _husband’s_...happiness. 

“I want to see him.” Prompto mumbled, fresh tears slipping down his cheek as he pulled the fabric up to sniff again. It smelled so strongly of his mother, whom smelt like the words “safe” and “home” personified. Prompto adored his alphas scents, and they made him feel so many amazing emotions. But his mother’s scent was different; platonic yet so deeply personal. It made Prompto relax and feel reassured, similar to how a soothing hand felt running through his hair, or the sound of a gentle lullaby hanging in the air.  Prompto could feel his mother’s love through his scent, and that gaping parentless hole in his heart was finally filling after so many years of being empty and alone.

“You will, Prom. I’ll make sure of it. If he agrees to leave Niflheim, I’ll move him into the Citadel. You could see him all day, every day if you wanted.” Noctis spoke up, voice full of authority and power.

It was rare that the King spoke so firmly and with such regality. He only used his “kingly” tone of voice when he was dead serious about something. And today he was exactly that. Noctis was a King, and a King’s job was to take care of their populace. That included their own family and their spouses’ family. Prompto was to be his husband; and thus, Prompto’s mother would be treated like his own mother. And if Noctis’s omegan mother was alive and trapped in Niflheim he would lose his shit.

The Empire was a shithole for omegas; they had few rights, rarely received justice in the courts, suffered extremely high rates of assault and couldn’t even live on their own without a beta or alpha family member to “supervise” them. Because of this inhumanity, the Empire had a very small omegan population; partly because omegas had a low life expectancy, the other part being they were mostly aborted before birth. Most Gralean citizens didn’t want omegan children, and it wasn’t because of hatred or prejudice. It was because no loving parents wanted their omegan child growing up in such a repressive place. They were better off never being born. The majority of imperial omegas tended to end up in the sex trade; a fate worse than death. The Empire had no respect or care for their omegas outside of using them for business and political purposes. And thus, in the Lucian King’s opinion, the Empire didn’t deserve the few omegas they had and would happily take Prompto’s mother off their unworthy hands.

“You promise?” Prompto pleaded, eyes wet with emotion but filled with barely contained hope. Now that he knew his lost mother was alive and cared for him, Prompto could barely stand the distance between them. He itched to run out of the Citadel and catch a plane to Niflheim. It was a ludicrous idea, but the child inside Prompto just so desperately wanted his mother’s love. You couldn’t reason with a lonely and lost child; especially one that spent twelve years of his life praying for the day his mother would return and rescue him.

“I promise. I’ll do whatever I can to bring him to Lucis. Trust me on this one, Prom.” Noctis insisted, scooting over to sit across from where Prompto sat between Gladio’s legs. The King reached out and gently clasped his omega’s cheeks, pulling him in for an affectionate kiss, of which Prompto readily accepted.

Hoping to ease his omega’s intense feelings of emotion, the King initiated a little game he and Prompto had played ever since first becoming intimate. The King would kiss around the omega’s face, straying to new areas when Prompto tried to mesh their lips together. It always ended with an adorably frustrated Prompto who couldn’t hold back his giggles, and today was no different. Noctis playfully placed soft kisses along freckled cheeks, the bridge of his nose, near his ears, and Prompto followed him around, trying to get another real kiss but failing. Although he tried to control his coming laughter, the omega soon erupted with those adorable giggles that made his lovers’ swoon with love for him. Noctis finally stopped his game when a bright smile crossed his omega’s features. Goal achieved, the King gave his omega the elusive kiss he was seeking before finally pulling away with a smile.

“I think this news calls for celebration, Prom.” Noctis said, glancing over at his husbands who looked happy and content after receiving such good news. Kel’s unexpected package had been the godsend the alphas needed, and now knowing their marriage would proceed and Prompto had family who loved and missed him, they could finally _truly_ relax for the first time in months.

“I agree. Let’s order in for dinner and watch a movie.” Ignis said as he moved to stand. Prompto nodded, eyes still red but a smile stretching his face. The omega turned back to the box and closed the flaps. He would open the other items in the morning. All he wanted to do now was relax with his (now guaranteed) future husbands and savor the knowledge of finally having a mother and brother in his life. Gladio carefully took the box of heirlooms and placed it in the corner of the living room, however Prompto insisted on keeping the tapestry with him. He couldn't bear to be parted with the beautiful work that smelled of his Mah. And the alphas didn’t question his attachment to the tapestry, allowing their omega to silently find comfort in touching the soft material.

“Gladio, open the liquor cabinet, will you.” Ignis requested as he moved to find his phone. “I think we all deserve a drink.”

“I think we deserve the weekend off too.” Noctis added, also grabbing for his phone to cancel his weekend schedule. His husbands both rolled their eyes at Noctis’s comment. In typical fashion, the King had found a convenient reason to shirk his responsibilities. But for once, they both agreed with his laziness. They deserved a weekend off, especially now that they had a wedding to plan in only two weeks.

“What would you like to eat, Prompto?” Ignis asked as he scrolled through his phone list of their favorite take-out restaurants. Over the months, Prompto had come to love the menus of several Insomnian eateries. His favorite was a Galahdian restaurant that served authentic dishes from the islands. Galahdian’s were fond of spicy foods, unlike the rest of Lucis, and thus Prompto gravitated towards their unique dishes.

“Can we order from the Galahdian place? The one that makes the spicy chickatrice dumplings?” Prompto pleaded, growing excited at the thought of eating his favorite take-out food. All of a sudden he was starving, and it was probably because he hadn’t eaten healthily in several days. In fact, he had skipped breakfast this morning and picked at his lunch, only taking a few bites. With three days left on the contract, he’d been simply too overwhelmed to eat.  Now that his future was certain, Prompto’s lost appetite was returning with the force of a charging behemoth.

“Absolutely.” Ignis agreed, walking towards the kitchen to place their order.

From across the room, Gladio was busy perusing their drink options while Noctis had settled onto the couch with the TV remote. He smiled at Prompto who remained on the floor with the tapestry, before patting his lap in invitation. And shit, Prompto was never one to pass up on a cuddle session, and so he eagerly moved to climb upon his King’s lap. He wiggled around for a moment, adjusting his body to lay against his alpha while draping the tapestry over his legs. The omega’s heart fluttered happily when Noctis reached out to help him, carefully adjusting the fabric so that it was wrapped around Prompto like a blanket. The King handled Prompto’s gift with a high level of respect and care, and Prompto felt a strong feeling of pure love for his alpha encompass him.

“You okay?” Noctis inquired, checking in with his omega once the blond was situated. The royal observed his lover’s face, taking in the dried tears on his cheeks and the light blush he wore from the recent rush of blood to his face. His eyes were no longer red, though, and he wore a content little smile on his lips that reassured the King he was doing better.

“Yeah.” Prompto replied, moving his face to nuzzle into the King’s neck. He rubbed his nose against his alpha’s soft skin, scenting the man to reacquaint himself with his pleasant aura. Little butterflies of excitement and joy started fluttering in his stomach as Prompto thought about the day’s events. Although the contact with his brother and knowledge of his mother’s existence initially dominated his thoughts, lying against his alpha reminded him of another reason to be ecstatic. He was getting married. In two weeks’ time, he would have three husbands who loved him; and in return, whom he adored more than anything.

This day was the happiest day of his life. So far.

“What are you thinking about, kitten?” Noctis prodded as he felt Prompto’s smile widen against his skin, followed by a soft nuzzle. The King moved to wrap one arm around the omega’s waist, the other coming to rest amongst the blond’s soft hair. The royal ran his fingers through the flaxen locks, making sure to pay attention to Prompto’s favorite, sensitive spots. He knew his omega enjoyed having his hair played with, and tonight was all about celebrating Prompto’s confirmed addition to their pack. As far as the King was concerned, that meant his omega would receive heaps of pampering and special attention

The royal waited patiently for Prompto’s response. The blond was thoroughly engrossed in his nuzzling and well...Noctis wasn’t going to complain. The soft brush of lips against his sensitive mating marks was intoxicating. Prompto could nuzzle him all night if he wanted (Noctis secretly hoped he would...he didn’t feel like sharing his blond treasure with his husbands). But of course, Prompto was  a polite omega and wouldn’t ignore a question directed his way. He finally spoke up after one last lingering brush of his nose against the alpha’s neck.

“I’m getting married.” Prompto supplied, voice full of unbridled wonder. He loved the way that word sounded in his mouth. Marriage meant that after a lifetime of being alone, he would have the closest bond humans could form. Marriage meant that he had a home with others. Marriage meant that he was loved and desired. Marriage meant that a family was in his future. Marriage was everything Prompto wanted, everything he’d dreamed about on those cold nights locked outside in his master’s gardens. Or the nights he spent on his master’s floor, raped and then kicked out of bed but too injured to move from where he fell. Or the days he spent chained to a wall, the only interaction he received being from clients who treated him like a sex doll. In those horrible moments, Prompto dreamed of being mated to someone kind, someone who didn’t hurt him _‒_ or at least not badly. And now he was getting that dream granted. But unlike his dreams in captivity, his alphas were more than just kind and nonviolent. They were his _everything._

Noctis chuckled fondly at the omega’s innocent, awestruck words. He gently extracted his hand from the blond’s hair, moving it to stroke along his lover’s fine cheekbones. He would never get enough of staring at Prompto. He would never grow tired of counting those endless freckles nor touching the tip of his sweet button nose. Prompto was so heartbreakingly beautiful in both appearance and personality. He was everything the King desired in a spouse and was the last piece of the puzzle for his marital union. The royal was just as awestruck and overjoyed about their upcoming marriage as his lover.

“It’ll be amazing, won’t it?” Noctis whispered, tracing his lips across his omega’s forehead. The blond let out a barely audible coo at his words, which in turn caused the King to tighten his hold on his lover’s hips. Whenever Prompto made those uniquely omegan little noises, the alpha in Noctis spurred to life. Those sweet little sounds signified a content omega; and any alpha worth their shit busted their ass to keep their omega happy at all times.

“Yeah….I thought it wouldn’t happen.” Prompto mumbled, eyes downcast as he considered how close he’d come to losing his one chance at happiness with his alphas. Just that morning Prompto had a panic attack about his then hopeless situation. His alphas spent several long minutes coaxing him back from the brink of hysteria. The possibility of being without his alphas (and another omega or beta taking his place) was too difficult to bear. And now, only hours later, he was filled to the brim with fulfillment at knowing he would finally become a ‘husband’. The range of emotions he’d experienced in one day alone was staggering.

“I know, babe.” Noctis consoled, moving to stroke along the expanse of his omega’s back. “But it’s happening for certain now. Let’s focus on the future, because shit, we have a wedding to plan and we don’t even have a date set.”

Prompto smiled and nodded, happy to banish the painful memories of the past week away. He pulled back from the King when Gladio approached them. The Shield held a tray with various types of drinks poured. Some were in wine glasses, others in shot glasses. Noctis immediately reached his hand out and grabbed one of the shots. It appeared to be his favorite bourbon. His Shield always knew exactly what his spouses preferred.

“Prom, choose one of these.” Gladio instructed as he pointed to a selection of three drinks. “You’re too much of a lightweight to drink the heavy stuff. Gotta build up tolerance before you take shots.”

Prompto pouted at being denied what Noctis referred to as the “good shit” but grudgingly obeyed. The Shield wasn’t lying nor being rude. Alcohol hit Prompto hard, which Ignis theorized was due to his heritage. Prompto’s people didn’t indulge in heavy liquor and preferred to drink wines and light beers. Thus, their intolerance for hard alcohol was likely passed down from generation to generation. In all honesty, Prompto didn’t like what little he’d tasted of the alphas’ hard liquor. He preferred wine and fruity drinks that had minimal alcohol in them. He only put up a fuss because he hated that he couldn’t hold his drink like his alphas. It was a petty issue caused by pride, one that Prompto wouldn’t spend too much time dwelling on. Instead, he reached for his favorite wine and took a sip.

“Take-out should be here in thirty minutes.” Ignis said as he returned from the kitchen. He wandered over to the second couch where Gladio had settled, falling into the cushions in a rare show of informality. Prompto smiled at the two alphas as they pushed each other around to get comfortable. Ignis apparently wanted to spread out on the couch, but Gladio wanted to sit normally with his feet on the floor. They finally compromised with Ignis throwing his legs over the Shield’s lap with a smug, satisfied smile. Prompto almost laughed when Ignis copied a behavior of Noctis’s and demanded the large alpha massage his leg muscles. And Gladio, being the obedient Shield that he was, easily took his husband’s orders. The advisor looked quite the pampered gentleman, sipping at his scotch while Gladio worked to relax the muscles he’d exerted during a morning visit to the gym.

“Prompto, I hate to be the overbearing event planner, but it’s my nature.” Ignis started as the alcohol’s buzz started creeping on him. “We have a laundry list of things to do after the council meeting on Monday.”

“Like what?” Prompto asked, sipping a little too enthusiastically at his wine. He knew he should slow down, else he fall asleep from the effects too early. The omega wanted to enjoy this happy night with his lovers. To the fullest.

“Well, you need to be measured for your wedding robes. We need to create a schedule of events. The wedding will be small, but we still need to invite guests. You’ll need to pick a decor theme; flowers, accent pieces, and colors. We also need to do a cake tasting and decide if you want a reception or a private dinner alone. If you want a reception, we have to choose a location, select a dinner menu and hire musicians.”

“Damn, Iggy. You did all that for our wedding?” Noctis inquired, eyes wide. The advisor scoffed in response to his husbands’ question. _Yes_ , he did all that. And more. Not everyone had the luxury of rolling out of bed and having their Shield dress them before getting hitched at a fully prepared grand ceremony.  Noctis had very little to do with the planning of his first wedding; preferring to leave the logistics to his then fiancé’s’. It was Ignis and Gladio who designed the menus, decor, selected music, arranged for their formal robes and decided on the guest list.

Noctis just showed up.

Which honestly was a major achievement for the nonchalant Prince. Because if the King was slothful now, he was near lethargic as a twenty-year old brat. Thankfully, he made up for his lazy behavior once in the bedroom…

Prompto’s eyebrows shot up at the advisor’s long list of wedding tasks. He hadn’t known planning a wedding was so labor intensive, and he wasn’t sure where to start. He could get measured for his robes easily; seeing as he had no choice as to what he wore. But everything else? Prompto wasn’t sure. He’d never been to a wedding and thus wasn’t certain if his ideas were appropriate.

The only way to find out was to ask.

 “Um, can the flowers be the ones that were in my letter? Or are they too plain?” Prompto inquired, tracing his finger along the edge of his wine glass. He could feel a blush coming on; partly due to the alcohol but also because he was nervous about Ignis’s answer. What if the advisor found his flower choice silly? Were mountainous forget-me-nots too ethnic for a Lucian Royal wedding?

“Prompto, please understand that this is _your_ wedding. If you wanted to decorate the throne room in weeds and cactuar needles, we’d allow it. You can absolutely have whatever flowers you desire.”

“What about the council?” Prompto implored. Shiva knows what the council would think of his wedding. Prompto wasn’t a fancy person and he didn’t desire expensive things. He didn’t care about how lavish his wedding was. He just wanted to be happily married and surrounded by things he liked. Those things, such as wildflowers, were unfortunately considered “plebeian” by the council. They’d probably call his wedding choices plain and primitive, eluding to Prompto’s lack of nobility and foreign heritage. He wouldn’t be surprised if they purposely called the press to mock his wedding in front of the populace.

“The council ain’t invited, so they can kick rocks.” Gladio supplied, reaching over Ignis’s legs to grab the glass of whisky he was polishing off.

“I think Rheas is nice. I wouldn’t mind if he came.” Prompto chirped in response. The omega was rather fond of the friendly councilman, and he wouldn’t feel uncomfortable with him attending the event. When Gladio nodded in acceptance of his suggestion, Prompto smiled and snuggled down against Noctis. The wine was making him feel warm and cozy. Add in his alpha’s scent mingled with the faint scent of his mother...well, Prompto was truly content.

“You should invite your friend, Lilith.” Ignis added, happy that the conversation had turned to the guest list. Inviting attendees was the most important task on his to-do list. It needed to be done swiftly, as he didn’t want any of Prompto’s guests to unfortunately miss the event due to scheduling conflicts.

Prompto nodded enthusiastically. Lilith was definitely invited, but he had another friend in mind whom he wished to invite as well. Unfortunately, his alphas didn’t know that he had befriended Nyx. If he told them about his new friend, they would ask how they met. And as a glaive, Nyx wasn’t supposed to be working at the piercing shop. Prompto didn’t want to get him in trouble. He decided to remain silent, not wishing to risk the friendship he deeply valued.

But oh, how strangely the world works…

“Do you mind if I invite my mentor, Cor? I know you’ve never met him, so you can say no.”  Gladio asked as he continued to stroke along Ignis’s leg muscles.

Prompto’s heart jumped in surprise; relief and happiness following shortly after. Unbeknownst to his alphas, Prompto actually knew who Cor was. The Marshall was Nyx’s so called “babes”. After learning of his friend’s relationship, Prompto had spent an afternoon researching the legendary soldier. He looked intimidating at best, but if Nyx loved him, he had to be a good person. Although he knew he’d be nervous, Prompto wouldn’t mind meeting the man. And if Cor was attending the wedding, it was only right to invite his boyfriend/unofficial husband. 

“That’s fine.” Prompto squeaked, trying to hide his excitement at knowing both of his new friends would attend his wedding.

As they waited for their dinner to arrive, the foursome continued to chat about the guest list, eventually moving onto the topic of a reception. Prompto wasn’t certain he wanted one, as he had trouble being the center of attention. The omega decided to postpone his decision for another day, they could always return to the subject later. Once they moved onto the topic of Prompto’s mysterious wedding robes, dinner arrived, and everyone paused their conversation to indulge in the tasty Galahdian dishes along with more drinks. By the time dinner was finished, all four could say they were tipsy, pleasantly full, and ready to snuggle in for a movie.

Prompto stayed on the couch with Noctis, the King moving so that they could both lay on the couch side by side. Like before, the royal carefully draped Prompto’s tapestry over his body, before adding another blanket to protect the precious beadwork. Although strange, Prompto found his lover’s gentle treatment of the heirloom very sexy. There’s was nothing hotter than a gentle and respectful alpha. The blond had to force his hands from wandering along the King’s enticing body, as they were both too tired and drunk to get intimate with loosened inhibitions. Ramuh knows, Prompto might wake up with a bonding mark on his neck and their whole, stressful engagement ordeal would be for naught. Better stay on the safe side.

On the opposite couch, Gladio ruffled Ignis’s feathers by pushing his legs off his lap without warning. The advisor looked flabbergasted and ready argue about being rudely pushed away but settled down when Gladio adjusted them so that he lay on his side against the couch back with Ignis as his little spoon. Apparently all was forgiven with the change in position, and the advisor almost purred when the Shield threw an arm around his waist. Prompto found it terribly endearing how Ignis became clingy when he drank. It was so different than his normal, reserved persona. When he loosened up, the alpha actively seeked out touch similar to how an omega would. Prompto found his change in behavior stupidly cute, and thus drowsily watched from afar as Ignis wrapped himself around his larger husband. Prompto copied the advisor by clinging to the alpha behind him.

A movie was started, and the lights dimmed, but all four weren’t really paying attention to the film. No, they were focused on each other. The intimacy in the room wasn’t sexual, but it might as well have been. All four were deeply content, and simply happy to be amongst each other, enjoying soft touches and tender words. Because for the first time in a long time, the foursome could enjoy each other without outside stress clouding their thoughts. They could now enjoy each other knowing their future together was set in stone.

Their threesome plus one was coming to an end. To their ultimate relief, their union was finally reaching its finished state: a beautiful, unbreakable foursome. 

 


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cherished is having its first birthday in three days. :D I considered waiting to post this chapter until then, but I have an event to attend on the twelfth and won't have access to my laptop. So happy early birthday to my fic, can't believe she made it this far.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Heavy plot chapter ahead, sorry in advance.

There was no perfect way to describe the feeling of emerging from a dark cave of misery. Relief was a somewhat accurate term. The alleviation of such an awful burden was akin to a first breath taken after nearly suffocating. But relief was only one part of the feeling. There was happiness as well. But in truth, the word happiness, like relief, fell short of truly describing such a complex feeling. The level of contentedness one feels when seeing the light at the end of an endless tunnel was far more than the word happiness could fulfill.

 

And so Prompto gave up trying to describe his state of mind over the weekend.

 

All he knew was that he felt tranquil, full of boundless energy and near bursting with excitement and joy. It was the complete opposite of what he felt the past few weeks, and in his elation Prompto almost forgot how miserable he’d been only days before. And Shiva, had he been _miserable_. But as far as the omega was concerned, those feelings were history. Because it was simply too difficult to focus on past pain when you had such a bright future ahead of you.

 

Over the weekend, Prompto’s nest had experienced quite the makeover. On one wall a tapestry now hung, the sunlight from the bay window making the embedded beads shine like glitter. On the opposite wall two shelves were installed; one held a series of wooden dolls, the other several cloth ones. From a hook near the door hung three beaded and feathered necklaces, along with a tiny anklet. Prompto had learned from a note attached to the anklet that it was given to him as a newborn. It had several small crystals attached to it, each symbolizing a prayer for the tiny infant who wore it. It was an old tradition to gift Nimaheil babies with a crystal anklet; of which they wore until they turned one years old. It was meant to ward off evil spirits wishing to harm the baby in the vulnerable stages of infancy. Prompto found the tradition quite beautiful and was now considering making each of his future children an anklet just because it was so heartfelt.

 

In addition to the new decorations in the room, two other new objects resided within Prompto’s firearm cabinet. One stood out from amongst the sea of guns. It was a set of daggers with a now familiar mandala image engraved into the cool steel. The note attached to the weapons described them as previously belonging to Prompto’s father. Daggers were apparently his weapon of choice. And while Prompto immediately treasured the weapons and their meaning, his heart sunk when he realized the note subtly implied an unfortunate truth.  While the language was vague (like everything Kel wrote), Prompto could tell by his words that his father no longer lived amongst men and was now in the afterworld. This was something Prompto had been expecting, as Kel’s letter implied that his father had passed on and thus his eldest son was expected to take on his responsibilities. But still, the further confirmation of his death still pained the omega. Prompto had held out hope to be reunited with both of his parents. Unfortunately, such a reunion was no longer possible. It was one of the few things that dampened his wonderful mood over the weekend.

 

The second object in the gun chamber was one Prompto immediately latched onto. It was an absolutely gorgeous long barreled revolver, one that matched the set of daggers with an identical mandala design carved into the grip. Both weapons were evidently crafted together by the same artist, and having learned of the gun’s owner, Prompto knew why. The note that accompanied this weapon indicated that it belonged to his mother; and like his father favored daggers, his mother’s weapon of choice were firearms. Kel had explained in a few tiny sentences that Pryna had taught Prompto how to shoot, and that as a child Prompto showed signs of being as good a shot as his Mah.

 

The feeling that filled Prompto after reading the note was pure happiness. After being alone for so long, with no identity and no sense of where he came from; he finally knew where he obtained some of his traits. Prompto’s excellent shooting skills were seen as an anomaly due to him being a non-military, untrained omega. Most people assumed his unusual ability was a fluke of nature. But it wasn’t. Prompto’s firearm skills weren’t unique to him; they were inherited. His mother had passed on his above-average shooting skills to him. And well, Prompto _loved_ that. Inheriting his mother’s skills meant he came from somewhere. From _someone_. He wasn’t out in the world all alone, a strange little foreign omega in a sea of Lucians. No, he belonged to someone and showed evidence of that belonging. His traits weren’t just his, they were shared by others. And those others were his people, his _family_.

 

And fuck, if that wasn’t a beautiful word to finally claim as his own...

 

While most of the items in Kel’s box now resided in places of honor in his room, there was one final piece that Prompto deemed too important to leave behind when he left the chambers. This piece was special, and thus Prompto decided it should adorn his body instead of his walls. He now wore a series of leather bands on the wrist that used to be tainted with the sickening barcode tattoo. Some of the bracelets had little silver studs embedded into them. Others were plain black and made of the softest leather material. Together the bracelets looked like a band, and Prompto wore them all with pride because their meaning meant the world to him.

 

The bands belonged to his father and had a heartfelt history like the crystal bracelet he wore as a baby. The leather bracelets were another Nimaheil tradition, one that Prompto adored just as much (if not more) than the infant bracelet. Whenever an alpha or beta’s mate was with child, the father handcrafted a bracelet to wear during the duration of their mate’s pregnancy. It was supposed to be a constant reminder of the little life they were expecting. While their pregnant mate had the constant knowledge of their new charge in their stomach; the father didn’t. Thus, the bracelet served as a physical reminder that their child was living and growing, and so their sire should act accordingly with responsibility and care to ensure the child was taken care of. For the Nimaheil who lived often dangerous lives in the high mountains, it was a reminder for the father to not be foolish in his work or battle because their life was no longer their own. Because Nimaheil mates equally shared parenting duties, the father’s ongoing existence was just as important as the mothers. Their child needed them.

 

Upon unwrapping the gift, Prompto had spent a good hour crying in his nest with the bracelet clutched to his chest. With so much love exemplified in such a subtle decoration, Prompto felt the need to cherish it. And what better way to cherish something so precious than to wear it? Prompto had to make a few adjustments to the bands, as his father’s wrists had been much larger than his own, but after a few hours of careful crafting, they now fit him perfectly. And even with his old tattoo long gone, Prompto felt so much better now that the smooth skin was covered. The memories of the awful ink would never disappear, and Prompto still instinctively hid his wrist even though there was nothing to hide. Now with the bands in place, Prompto no longer felt the urge to hide his wrist in public.

 

In addition to that peace of mind, there was just something so special about replacing an act so cruel with something that was a clear example of his father’s love for him. He wasn’t “Property of Sin House”, he was Umbra’s beloved son.

 

“Hey, Prom. You ready?”

 

Prompto snapped out of his daydreaming, hand reverently tracing his new bracelet as he sat amongst his fluffy nest. He knew his formal clothing was probably rumpled due to him lounging in his safety closet, but he didn’t care. With the pleasant weekend over, Prompto now had to face the wrath of the council. It was Monday, and it was the day of his contract signing. Ignis had prepared him for an onslaught of verbal abuse, so Prompto knew what he was getting into.

 

It didn’t make it any easier to drag himself out of his nest.

 

“Yeah…” Prompto mumbled as he stumbled out of his massive pillow pit. At the door, all three of his alphas gathered; each one looking apprehensive and concerned for Prompto. The omega had tried to ease their worries by making light of the upcoming council meeting, but clearly his alphas could predict the council’s reaction better than himself. However, despite their concerns, all three were determined and ready to get the contentious meeting over with. Noctis and Ignis were especially geared up and ready to battle with old men who honestly had no option but to approve the marriage. Gladio, being typically shy and uncertain in formal affairs, was also determined, although far less confident than his husbands in speaking his mind. The previous night, Prompto had latched onto the Shield’s uncertainty with a solemn vow that they’d face the beasts together. Prompto was just as wary as his eldest lover.

 

Because shit, what normal person wouldn’t be?

 

As required, each councilman would share their opinion in both verbal and written statements.  These statements were accessible to the public by written request, which means if the populace was curious enough, they could easily read about how hated Prompto was by the Crown Council. Having read the comments associated with the King’s first marriage, Prompto cringed at the thought of what his own would say. While each of the councilmembers’ statements used appropriate and subtle language to describe their disdain, the implications of their words were loud and clear: the King’s spouses were inferior choices in their elitist opinion. The comments about Ignis being a foreign, orphaned plebeian and Gladio not being a “full-blooded Lucian” and “lacking preferable traits” were especially hideous. Bahamut knows what they’d say about an omegan Niff consort of tribal heritage. Prompto swallowed heavily at the thought.

 

“You okay?” Noctis prodded as the group walked down the hallway towards the front door. Prompto was nervously fiddling with the bracelet on his arm, trying to keep himself from breaking out into a nervous sweat. It wouldn’t do for the Council to see his unease. Prompto was going to be a Consort, and he couldn’t let the old men continue to intimidate him.

 

“Ready to get this over with.” Prompto answered, voice sounding far more confident than he felt. As they passed the living room his eyes bounced to the coffee table which held contents that helped brighten his mood. If only a little. The foursome’s completed candy sculptures were lined up on the table, waiting to be picked up by the staff and delivered to the Candy Muck party coming up soon. The presence of the cheerful little structures helped soothe some of the anxiety roiling in his gut. They brought back happy memories of completing the projects with his lovers. The group had spent several relaxing hours finishing their entries; each minute filled with pleasant conversation about their upcoming nuptials and much anticipated honeymoon. Yes, their weekend had been absolutely amazing.

 

If only they could keep riding that train of happiness into the sunset…

 Why did the council have to ruin _everything?_

 

“It’ll be over before you know it, Prom.” Noctis assured as they exited the chambers. The King and his fiancé walked side by side, his husbands following behind them as they whispered quietly about Citadel affairs.

 

Prompto nodded tensely in response to the King’s reassurance, but he didn’t feel much better about the situation. Council meetings generally didn’t last more than two hours, yet the councilmen were so insufferable that the minutes seemed to drag on forever. And as if sensing his nervous apprehension, the King decided to distract the blond by doing something unexpected.

 

Prompto startled when a warm hand wrapped around his own. It was an intimate gesture that Prompto rarely experienced outside the chamber doors. Noctis was gently clasping his hand like they were high-school sweethearts; the cool metal of his wedding ring grounding the fidgeting blond. He’d only publicly held hands with Noctis once before, that being when they visited the bazaar early into Prompto’s arrival at the Citadel. In the early days it had been safer for the King to show affection to his omega (although Prompto never accepted much from the royal). For a while the staff were confused at what to make of Prompto. Some believed he was a distant child relative of the King; his small form giving off the appearance of a juvenile. Others thought he might be a political refugee the King was shielding from the Empire controlled areas of Tenebrae. But soon it became apparent he was neither of these. The staff weren’t stupid; Prompto was soon confirmed to be an adult and unmated. They quickly caught on to the idea that he might be a potential Consort; and thus it wouldn’t be wise for Noctis to show affection when he hadn’t announced an engagement. 

 

And so all that said, Prompto was quite surprised with the King’s open affection. Because even though his birth records satisfied the contract requirements; the council still hadn’t signed off on the papers yet. So even though they were all but confirmed as fiancés, nothing had been announced to the Citadel staff or press.

 

“Noct…?” Prompto questioned curiously, eyes darting up to meet the ocean blues he adored. The chamber guards (who obviously knew of Prompto’s relationship with the King) didn’t bat an eye at their King’s intimate gesture, but the cleaning staff milling around the halls all stopped in their tasks to take in the spectacle. Prompto blushed a bright red in response for two reasons: one, he loved romantic gestures and they always made him flush in pleasure, and two, he’d never experienced being observed with a obvious lover. It was rather exhibitionist, and while Prompto had no qualms being a showy little shit in the bedroom, outside the sheets was entirely different.

 

But...that didn’t mean Prompto wanted to pull away. No, despite the flurry of butterflies in his stomach, the omega shyly accepted the King’s hand with a gentle squeeze.

 

“Noct…” Ignis whispered from behind them. “It hasn’t been announced yet…”

 

Prompto could feel the advisor’s gaze on their locked hands, which only made him hold on tighter. Prompto found the tender touch the perfect remedy for his nervous energy. And Noctis didn’t appear to be in any rush to let go either. He merely shrugged off his advisor’s words with a flippant response.

 

“Who cares? They’ll know in a couple of hours. Let ‘em gawk.”

 

Ignis released a sigh of exasperation, but it held little frustration. By the end of the day, all of the Citadel would know of the King’s final consort. The advisor knew that Noctis was primarily being physical with his omega because he loved him (and was being a typical possessive alpha in wanting to show his omega off). But having known Noctis for so long, Ignis also knew he occasionally enjoyed fucking with his staff. Whether it be harmless pranks or being excessively frisky in the halls with his husbands, Noctis enjoyed playing the role of a troll. Ignis had long given up on trying to stop his antics.

 

The walk to the council chambers was usually long, but today it seemed excessive. Granted, the halls of the Citadel were unusually busy with staff preparing for the annual diplomatic visits. This year several important guests would be arriving, including one of Noctis’s close friends; the newly crowned Queen of Tenebrae. Several Accordian government officials would be arriving as well, including a prickly first secretary that drove Ignis crazy with her insufferable personality.  But the guests who were always the most difficult came from Gralea. The only words that could accurately describe them were cold and unmoving. The Empire officials were exceptionally difficult to negotiate with, which caused the frail peace between the two countries to strain under the might of their differences. This summer, an unusually large number of Nilfheimian military and government officials would be staying at the Citadel, and their upcoming visit was clearly stressing the poor staff. Prompto felt sorry for them as the buzzed here and there, coffee mugs full of caffeine and heavy bags under their eyes.

 

But...today he had his own burden to bear; and it was looming right ahead of him.

 

Prompto felt a familiar chill run down his spine as they neared the Council Chambers. Although he’d been there once before, he felt the same level of anxiety he felt on his first visit. Maybe even more now that he knew of their malicious ways. When he first met them outside the King’s chambers, he’d been naive in hoping they weren’t as bad as his alphas portrayed them to be. But after his first session in the council ward, those hopes were dashed. The majority were complete assholes who felt no need to change their archaic ways. Prompto was even more disheartened to learn afterwards that Ignis considered the meeting “tame.” As in the men were being more respectful than usual. So astrals knows what kind of behavior Prompto would witness today. He just hoped it wasn’t too traumatic or emotionally crushing; because hell, he didn’t want their awful words clouding his mind on his special day.

 

But they just might, because as soon as the group rounded the corner towards the final hall, a miasma of overwhelming scents slammed his senses. The auras were all centered in one place and vacillated between the emotions of irritation, frustration, anger, and surprisingly, _hatred._

 

Prompto immediately faltered when he picked up on the last emotion. While he expected the meeting to be contentious, the level of animosity in these auras was terrifying. Especially the lone scent that was filled with so much hate it could choke a man of Gladio’s size. While the other scents were noticeably angry, they were nothing compared to this particular one. This scent was of a man ready to murder. It was a rage so intense that Prompto almost feared for his life.

 

Because what had he done to be hated so deeply? Sure, he could understand the council not liking him as a person. He could understand them seeing him as an unworthy choice of consort (although the things they hated most about him were entirely out of hands). But why would the owner of this standout scent _loathe_ him to such a shocking extent? It just didn’t make sense.

 

Prompto’s mind scrambled with memories of the previous meeting, trying to figure out who this enraged person was. He remembered pissing Sir Hef off with the comment about his hair, or lack thereof; but why would such a tiny, clumsy remark warrant such an extreme reaction? The omega knew the scent couldn’t belong to him. As for the others, they were rude and treated him like he was inferior, but he never felt hatred from them. And then there was the one with the….

 Oh.

The red-faced councilman.

 The one who glared at him with fury the first day they met; as if he knew Prompto and hated him before even meeting him. He was the one that consistently stared him down during the last council meeting; eyes never leaving his form for even the smallest of breaks. Yeah...Prompto suddenly knew who the scent belonged to.

 

He just didn’t know _why._

 

“Don’t be frightened, Prompto.” Ignis said as Prompto stood in place, legs refusing to move. “The council have already received your birth records from the Clerk. They already know the outcome of your contract. All they can do is put up a fuss like spoiled children.”

 

“One...one of them is really angry.” Prompto murmured, eyes looking over his shoulder at the advisor who was right behind him. From the look on both Ignis and Gladio’s faces, Prompto could tell they were both surprised by the intense scent as well. Which...was not very reassuring at all.

 

A quick glance at Noctis confirmed his suspicions that the councilman’s extreme emotional state was unusual. This was something his alphas hadn’t been expecting. Like their omega, they hadn’t predicted a reaction so deeply troubled.

 

With a sigh, Ignis reached out to grasp Prompto’s shoulder. The blond immediately turned around, biting his lip as Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose in thought. The advisor appeared to be struggling internally about something and Prompto felt his inside’s flip in response. An uncertain Ignis was a sign of bad things to come.

 

“Prompto, do you remember the night you defended yourself against that soldier in the gun range?”

 

Prompto held back a snort. Of course he remembered that night. It was the first (and last) time he’d physically retaliated against someone who’d struck him. And he still didn’t feel guilty for beating Allek’s sorry ass. Since the whole fiasco, Prompto hadn’t heard much about Allek or his physical state. His alphas had been purposefully silent on the matter, so he doubted the soldier was doing well wherever he was. Not that he cared.

 

“Yeah.” Prompto didn’t feel the need to expound on the subject. Although months ago, the memory of that day was still vivid and still stung. The assault in the range hadn’t been like those under his masters. With his previous owners, Prompto knew what to expect with them. The assault in the range, however, was totally unexpected and brazen. It was done in the presence of multiple soldiers and the King’s own Shield. Prompto was clearly under the Crown’s protection and that still didn’t stop the soldier from hitting him without regard. The man’s actions showed how little he valued omegas; Prompto in particular. And the pain of being treated like trash never faded…

 

“I’m not sure if you recall me telling you this, but Allek’s father is Councilman Celsi...” Ignis said, voice trailing off as Prompto’s eyes bulged.

 

Well, shit. How in the world had he forgotten such an important detail?

 

Prompto hurriedly thought back to the night of the incident. The details were hazy, but he could remember the series of events that occurred after leaving the gun range. After Gladio dragged him home, he’d wanted to be left alone and thus holed himself up in his nest. Ignis eventually joined him in order to soothe the injury on his face, and while he did so they talked about various things. And one of them had been the fact that Allek’s father was a council member. One that Noctis personally detested and was trying tirelessly to remove from his cabinet.

 

Prompto must’ve have been so enraged with Allek in particular that that bit of information slipped his mind. And so all this time, he’d been blissfully unaware of why this one particular councilman seemed to loathe him for no particular reason. But now he knew why. Prompto had beaten the shit out of his child and probably caused irreparable damage to both the father and son’s reputations. Because as far as traditionalists were concerned, an omega knocking an alpha soldier unconscious was cause for great humiliation. And for any Lucian patriot, that omega being a Niff was a whole different level of embarrassment. It was the ultimate salt in one’s wounds.

 

“I-is he the one with the red face?” Prompto stuttered out after a moment of silence in the stuffy hall. He already knew the answer, but he might as well get it confirmed. When all three of his alphas nodded at the same time, a whispered expletive escaped his lips. “Fuck…”

 

“It’ll be alright, Prompto. He’s angry, but I promise he won’t lay a finger on you.” Ignis reassured. “I just thought you should know why he holds so much contempt.”

 

“Which wasn’t your fault by the way.” Gladio blurted out, hoping that Prompto wouldn’t start feeling guilty for defending himself. Sure, he probably could’ve gotten his point across with one swing of his gun (and not, well...twenty) but that was beside the point. Any alpha that found pleasure in harassing and assaulting small omegas deserved whatever came their way. 

 

“I know.” Prompto assured his alpha. And he meant it. Little by little, day by day, Prompto felt tiny improvements in his self-esteem. And since the arrival of his brother’s letter, his self-image had taken a big leap in a positive direction. Simply knowing where one came from was such an empowering feeling. Prompto decided to focus on that instead of coming face-to-face with a room full of furious alphas. He instinctively grasped his bracelet, hoping to the god’s some of his father’s strength might seep through the leather. Prompto desperately needed it.

 

“Are you ready to proceed?” Ignis asked once Prompto had taken a deep breath and straightened his shoulders. A nod was all the omega could muster, but it was a firm nod. He was more than ready to get past this difficult obstacle, because once he did, it was smooth sailing towards his wedding day.

 

The mingled scents only intensified as Ignis opened the door for the King. Noctis confidently strode inside, followed as always by his Shield first and Ignis second. Prompto tiptoed in after the advisor, one hand pulling at his bracelets to prevent him from reaching out for Ignis’s arm. For an omega, facing a room full of alphas was always an intimidating affair. Even if the council were the friendliest men on earth, Prompto would still be nervous. It was only nature. There was no way an omega could fend off a dozen or more alphas. Being a lone omega in a sea of alphas went against his ingrained instincts to find safety with other omegas and betas. It simply wasn’t _safe_ for him to be in such a situation _._ And while he knew his lovers would fight to the death to protect him, their presence could never soothe the hairs that stood up on his neck whenever he felt outnumbered.

The room was deathly silent as the King and his Consorts made their way to their seats. Prompto didn’t dare look at anyone in the room, because he was certain if he did, he’d melt under the intensity of their gazes. He simply kept his eyes locked on the floor as he moved to sit besides Gladio. The seating arrangement was the same as last time, and Prompto felt a tingle of relief when he realized he was once again seated next to the friendliest councilman. Prompto chanced a glance to his left and met warm brown eyes that held nothing but kindness within them. And again, like last time, Prompto felt a smidgen of calm overcome him as he realized that not _all_ of the council hated him. There was one that stood at amongst the heartless bunch, and Prompto found his presence comforting; almost like that of a reassuring parent.

 

As he stared at the table, it quickly became noticeable that an unfamiliar scent resided within the room. Near the end of the table was a newcomer to the council chambers. It was the Crown Clerk, a primly dressed woman with an air of authority about her. By scent alone, Prompto realized she was an extremely rare alpha female, and thus his natural curiosity got the best of him. He looked up from where he’d been hiding his gaze, hoping to get a glimpse of her before returning his eyes to the safety of the table. But when he did, he instantly regretted it. Sitting right beside the woman was the red faced alpha. And gods...if looks could kill…

 

Prompto immediately snapped his eyes back to the woodgrain.

 

“Your Majesty.” The Clerk greeted the King, her voice startling Prompto in how strong and confident it was. Based on her seating position and the stack of documents in front of her, it was clear that she was in charge of the meeting and would manage the proceedings. Although Prompto was naive to council affairs, it appeared that the woman’s job was to manage the legal paperwork required for a Crown marriage. She was also likely serving as a mediator; someone who had no personal interest invested in whatever contract she was overseeing.  Prompto held a flickering hope that her presence might reign in the pissed-off councilmen. He could only pray.

 

“Shall I begin?” The woman requested after waiting for the few shuffling councilmen to settle down. Prompto idly noticed that aside from the Clerk’s stack of documents, neither the councilmen nor Ignis had anything on the table. This was a clear sign that neither party had plans to debate the contract signing. Prompto bit back the urge to smile in happiness. If he’d learned anything over the years, it was never to celebrate too early. The astrals had a habit of smiting the overconfident.

 

With the King’s verbal agreement that she should begin, the woman started shuffling through her stack of documents looking for a specific section. As she did this, Prompto timidly bounced his eyes around the room. Everyone looked unnerved and tense; even his alphas. Prompto probably looked like wooden board himself. The tension and anger in the room was thick and difficult to ignore, especially for an omega who was naturally more in tune with emotions than alphas and betas.

 

While Prompto tried to look anywhere but at councilman Celsi, it was difficult with the Clerk sitting directly next to him. It was rude to avoid eye contact when she was speaking, and Prompto knew he should act the part of a proper Consort and be respectful to the Citadel staff. Still, staying focused on her face was a massive effort with someone so cruel glaring at him just a few inches away. Prompto found that he simply couldn’t avoid looking at the man, and so his eyes strayed slightly to the right.

 

Beads of sweat gathered at the base of his neck as his eyes met with the red-faced alpha once more. There was something...off...about the man. His face was redder than usual (if that was even possible when he normally resembled a Lucian tomato). In addition to the added color in his face, his eyes looked bloodshot...like someone who’d been drinking heavily and was still intoxicated. Prompto knew that look well as so many of his clients were drunk when they raped him. It couldn’t be legal for a councilman to come to a contract signing obviously under the influence. Would someone notice this and address it? If they did, would the signing be delayed? Prompto hoped it wouldn’t. He wanted to get married _now,_ dammit.

 

“So, as you’re all aware, the Department of Niflheim Affairs contacted the Clerk’s office over the weekend.” The Clerk began, bouncing her eyes amongst the irritated councilmen. Her tone was final and screamed no-nonsense. Apparently, she knew what type of petty men she was dealing with. After ensuring her audience was listening, she continued speaking.

 

“We received a stamped birth certificate and census report that the department has confirmed authentic. To further validate their legitimacy, the Clerk’s office had both documents independently verified by two outside organizations. Both confirmed that the records are legitimate. Therefore, I have approved the documents as sufficient evidence of one Prompto Argentum’s background.”

 

Despite the stifling atmosphere, Prompto felt his heart flutter at hearing his surname. The name still felt foreign on his tongue, but he was growing to like it. Having a last name gave him more of an identity; it made him feel like a normal person and not a former trafficking victim. He felt like an everyday human, no different than anyone else. And that’s all Prompto really wanted in life: to be an average person with a family and a home to call his own. He desired nothing more to be happy.

 

“With his birth record confirmed, the betrothed has fulfilled all of his pre-marriage contract requirements. As long as Mr. Argentum signs that he agrees to the terms of his after-marriage duties, I see no reason to prevent the marriage from proceeding.”

 

Once again, silence fell over the room as the Clerk shuffled through her papers once more. Upon finding what she was looking for, she looked directly at Prompto with piercing blue eyes. The omega startled, jolting in his seat as the woman observed him carefully. He tried desperately not to dwell on the blush warming his cheeks, but it was difficult when everyone in the room was watching him wilt under the pressure of the situation.

 

“Mr. Argentum.” The Clerk started, looking down at her sheet of paper. “As outlined in the contract, you are aware that upon marriage to His Majesty you will be required to bear the future heir to the Lucian throne, yes?”

 

Prompto’s cheeks burned as he fidgeted within his seat. He couldn’t help but feel awkward; his fucking sex life was being openly discussed amongst strangers. Yeah, it wasn’t vulgar, just discussion about his future child. But still, everyone knew how that child would come into existence and he was certain the production process was on everyone’s mind.

 

“Y-yes…” Prompto squeaked, voice barely audible. He coughed nervously to clear his throat before speaking again. “Yes, Ma'am.’

 

“And you’re aware this child should be conceived relatively soon based on the results of your medical exam. It is clear that because of past trauma you’ll likely struggle to carry and thus Dr. Linia believes you should bear children sooner than later. “The Clerk continued with a noticeable level of compassion in her tone. It was probably because she could sympathize with the omega’s potential pregnancy issues; alpha females were unfortunately incapable of bearing children.

 

“Yes, Ma’am.” Prompto mumbled, locking his eyes with the fine wood of the table. He didn’t want to see the looks on the councilmen’s faces. Outside of Rheas and Hibbus, none had shown any compassion about Prompto’s past. None of them likely cared about how much damage was done to his body. It was a very painful topic for Prompto to discuss, and the last thing he needed was seeing cold, emotionless faces in response to such a personal wound.

 

“While not written in the contract requirements, Lucian law requires that His Majesty’s heir be born within four years of his marriage to a childbearing Consort. Do you understand that you will have a maximum of four years to conceive the Crown Prince or Princess?

 

Prompto bit his lip and nodded, before realizing he needed to verbally respond.

 

“Yes, Ma’am.”

 

“And you are also aware that the birth-order laid out in the contract still stands? To clarify, His Majesty’s heir must be the firstborn, followed by Prince Gladiolus’s first offspring. Any children after can belong to any sire in any order.”

 

Prompto’s eyes twitched in response to the birth-order requirement. While he understood that Noctis’s heir had to be the firstborn, he found Ignis’s relegation behind Gladio upsetting. He knew the heir needed a Shield, but there was no guarantee that Gladio’s offspring would accept the title. Gladio’s child would be a Prince or Princess, and thus would have to give up this title to take on the lower rank of Shield. In all likelihood, the title would be passed onto Iris’s offspring, and in the case she didn’t have any children, one of the Amicitia sibling’s cousins.

 

So why then insist that Gladio’s child be second born? The issue of the title aside, Prompto knew the requirement was mostly meant to be a slight against Ignis. Having spent significant hours studying Lucian royal traditions, Prompto knew that monarchs rarely had more than two children. It was seen as too politically risky for a royal to have excessive children. The Council knew this and most likely insisted that Gladio’s child come before Ignis’s in order to prevent the advisor from having a biological child of his own. Their deep hatred of Ignis was evident every time he spoke within the chambers.

 

But as far as Prompto was concerned, the council could suck balls. Prompto was determined to have a child by each of his alphas. Maybe even more. Tradition be damned.

 

Confirming his agreement to the terms once more, Prompto waited quietly as the Clerk passed the written statement down the table for Ignis to read over. While the advisor carefully studied the document, Prompto flinched when he overheard a whispered conversation between two councilmen. The words “ludicrous” and “disgrace” were prominent in their utterances. Prompto could only bite his tongue to reel in his anger.

 

Satisfied that the document held no hidden requirements or ambiguous language, Ignis passed the document across the table to Gladio, who passed the document over to Prompto. When it landed in front of him, full of tiny text and crown law codes, the omega looked at it in confusion. He wasn’t sure what he should do with it. Did they want him to read it? Was he supposed to keep it? He really hoped Ignis would speak up and explain what he needed to do.

 

Prompto glanced up from the paper, confusion clouding his eyes as he looked towards the advisor. He opened his mouth to speak but immediately shut it when a round of snickering broke out in the room. It took him a moment to realize the scornful chortles were directed at him, but a quick glance down the table made his heart sink. They were all staring at him, mean-spirited smirks plastered on their wrinkled faces. Prompto felt confused as to why they were mocking him for simply hesitating, but he quickly received his answer in the form of a painfully cruel utterance.

 

“Probably can’t even read it…” Councilman Celsi muttered, voice slightly slurred and full of distaste. Prompto felt an immediate surge of shame and anger in response to his words, and he knew his hurt feelings reflected on his crumpled facial features. 

 

“Be kind, Celsi. He’s simply new to council affairs.”

 

Prompto jumped in surprise as the councilman sitting beside him suddenly spoke. Prompto nervously looked over at Rheas, surprised to see the normally pleasant councilman frowning in irritation. He looked disgusted with his fellow council member, but his features eased when he turned towards the painfully embarrassed omega cowering beside him.

 

“She needs you to sign on the dotted line, Prompto.” The alpha urged, voice falling into a gentle and patient tone. The lull of his voice felt like a bandaid on the sore wound Councilman Celsi carelessly inflicted on his pride. Prompto nodded thankfully and reached for one of the many pens lying on the table; quickly signing his name before placing the pen down. He looked towards Rheas again, and the councilman smiled, reaching out to take the papers and then passing them back down the table towards the Clerk.

 

“Very good. On to the next requirement.” The woman said once she received the signed document. “As stated in the contract, Mr. Argentum is required to take on several outlined official duties as a Crown Consort.”

 

The woman returned her gaze to Prompto, which was her cue to the omega that he needed to answer questions. Prompto locked eyes with her once more, this time not wavering in keeping his orbs focused on her face. He was so embarrassed by the words of the man next to her. He had no desire to look at the cruel creature who so easily mocked him.

 

“Mr. Argentum, do you agree to take up a political, social, or environmental cause that would directly benefit the Kingdom of Lucis? You have the freedom to choose what you wish to do with your position, but it must be confirmed with the Clerk’s office within two weeks of this contract signing.”

 

“Yes Ma’am.” Prompto assured.

 

“And do you agree that this cause will not prevent you from fulfilling your duty of producing His Majesty’s heir?”

 

“Yes, Ma’am.” Prompto responding once again; his repetitive answers making him feel like a mindless robot.

 

“Very well, please sign again.” The woman ordered, passing another set of documents down to Ignis to read over.

 

The process of signing was repeated once more, and it continued this way for quite some time. The clerk would read out various requirements, Prompto would verbally agree to them, Ignis would review the written requirements, and then Prompto would finally sign them.

 

Many of the documents he was required to sign had nothing to do with the council’s marriage requirements. These documents were all centered on his future in the Citadel. The majority regarded his code of conduct while Crown Consort; Prompto was expected to act in a matter becoming of royalty. Other documents outlined the many topics he was forbidden to discuss outside of the palace grounds. In addition, there were a few unique requirements that Prompto had to abide by due to his heritage. In the coming weeks, Prompto was expected to formally switch his citizenship from that of Niflheim to Lucis. In addition, as an imperial-born Consort, he was forbidden from becoming politically involved with anything regarding Niflheim. He was not to speak nostalgically about Niflheim in public, nor claim the country as his home. As far as the Crown was concerned, Prompto was a Lucian of Imperial heritage. He was to always claim Lucis before Niflheim.

 

Which honestly didn’t bother Prompto very much. Niflheim wasn’t exactly a birth country to be proud of…

 

By the time the woman finalized her massive stack of documents, Prompto was ready for a nap. Unfortunately, the meeting wasn’t quite over. It was now time for the council to state their personal opinions verbally. Their written statements had already been submitted to the Clerk and would be published in the coming weeks. Prompto doubted he’d ever read them.

 

“Alright, gentlemen.” The Clerk stated upon approving Prompto’s last agreement. “Each of you may state your personal and political opinions about the King’s marriage to one Prompto Argentum. We'll start with the left side of the table, and then the right. That means we’ll begin with Sir Hef and end with Sir Celcsi.”

 

Prompto swallowed heavily and slouched ever so slightly in his seat. Under the table, Gladio reached out to gently touch one of the omega’s shaking knees, and Prompto smiled weakly in response. The gesture was grounding, but nothing on Eos could calm the level of unease roiling in his stomach.

 

“I’ve stated most of my feelings on this unsavory union in my written statement.” Sir Hef started, eyes boring into Prompto as he spoke.

 

 “I will never see the use of a Lucian King having a Niff for a spouse. It’s a slap in the face for all who died fighting in that godforsaken land. May the astrals have mercy on you, Majesty.”

 

Prompto glanced over at Noctis just in time to see him roll his eyes. The King looked entirely unbothered nor concerned about his councilman’s statement. If the gods disapproved of their union, they would’ve put a stop to it long before now.

 

The councilman next to Sir Hef took his cue once the Clerk moved her eyes over to him. Prompto bit his lip in fearful anticipation for what he’d say; each one of these statements was surely going to be a hard to sit through. And fuck, there were nine conservative councilmen left to go.

 

“My written statement better explains my feelings as well.” The man started. “But I _will_ say that this union is as pitiful as the King’s first marriage. I simply don’t understand why His Majesty can’t find a decent Lucian consort. With the announcement of this terrible decision, the populace will wonder why the King has married not _ONE_ Lucian. And the mixed Shield doesn’t count, he’s half Accordian and far from ideal. From outside appearances, His Majesty appears to detest his own people, instead preferring a rainbow tribe of foreign plebeians. This entire union is an absolute disgrace.”

 

Prompto nearly bit his tongue bloody in attempts to keep quiet. His immediate reaction to such offensive words was to defend his alphas. Especially his sensitive imprint whose tan skin had flushed in response to the thinly-veiled racial insult. The intimidation and fear Prompto felt earlier flew out the window, because if anyone dared degrade his alphas, Prompto’s natural reaction was to get angry and fight− not be meek and silent. The only thing stopping him from lashing out was Gladio’s hand squeezing his knee; a silent plea for him to let it go. Prompto’s hands gripped the seat of his chair in response, anything to distract him from letting his mouth run foolishly.

 

“Sir Filips?” The Clerk prodded, eyes moving to the next Councilman.

 

“No comment.” The councilman murmured before looking towards the man seated next to him. Although still stewing angrily from the previous alpha’s comments, Prompto had to admit he was surprised by this councilman’s statement, or lack thereof. The omega had expected all of the alphas to speak their disdain, and was startled when not one, but _four_ in a row refused to comment on the marriage. Looking towards Ignis and Noctis, Prompto could tell they were surprised as well, although they quickly schooled their features upon noticing Prompto’s gaze.

 

“Sir Hibbus?” The woman prodded after quickly skipping down the line of alphas. With six down, Prompto was relieved that only half of the council now remained. And thankfully, he’d finally reached one of the nicer members.

 

“His Majesty’s marriage has my blessing.” The liberal councilman stated. As was normal with Hibbus, his words were few and straight to the point. A symptom of his long-lived military career. Prompto would take whatever kindness he could get, though.

 

Once the left half of the table completed their statements, the Clerk indicated for the right side to begin. The first was Sir Rheas who pleasantly stated that he approved of the King’s marriage and wished them many years of happiness. The following two councilmen were particularly insufferable as they spent a good five minutes ranting and raving. Each moaned dramatically about the morally corrupt state of the Crown and the poor, ruined legacy of King Mors. By the time they finished, even their fellow traditionalist councilmen looked relieved. The next two members repeated the “No comment” statement of their peers, both looking fed-up with the meeting and ready to go home. That meant that after nearly two hours in the council chamber, only one councilmember remained.

 

One final statement and Prompto was home free.

 

But of course, freedom never came easily.

 

Unlike the others who took their cue when the previous man finished, the last councilman remained silent when all eyes fell on him. Prompto felt a chill run down his spine as his eyes once again locked with Councilman Celsi’s. He held his breath, waiting for the man to say whatever horrible remarks he wished to spew, but they never came.

 

“Sir Celsi, please share your opinion on the King’s marriage to one Prompto Argentum.” The Clerk prodded when the alpha continued to stare Prompto down without a word. The woman looked confused and a bit concerned with the man’s unusual behavior, and Prompto didn’t blame her. The man beside her looked as if he were going to erupt, because as soon as the word “marriage” left her mouth, his whole body tensed with rage.

 

Like flipping a light switch, something changed within the man’s bloodshot eyes, and Prompto suddenly felt the urge to bolt. To get away from this demon transforming in front of him. Because that’s exactly what he looked like. The alpha’s eyes held utter contempt for him, but worse, Prompto could see murderous intent. This man wanted to kill him.

 

“Sir Celsi.” The Clerk prodded once more, this time her voice cold and commanding. “Either state your opinion or say no comment. Silence isn’t an answer.”

 

“This bitch should be rotting in Ifrit’s hell, not whored up under the King.” The man suddenly spat, slurred voice echoing off the walls off the chamber.

 

The Clerk’s eyes widened in shock in response to the heated words. And she wasn’t the only person stunned at the barked statement. The men amongst her visibly startled, jaws dropping one by one. In all her years as Crown Clerk, the woman had never heard such an explicit statement during a contract signing. Whenever the council gave recorded statements, they usually refrained from cursing and using harsh language. Celsi’s vulgar words were a shock to the senses; _everyone’s_ senses. The entire room was aghast, unable to fathom how openly vicious the councilman was being.  

 

“Celsi, are you drunk?” Noctis hissed, now sitting ramrod straight in his chair. Prompto could sense the atmosphere swiftly changing in the room and little tingles of foreign magic seemed to dance along his skin. The sensation wasn’t imagined; it was the result of the King’s sudden mood swing. In addition to the weird tingling, the room darkened under the weight of the powerful magic that was swirling along the floorboards.

 

Noctis was furious.

 

From across the table, Celsi ignored the King’s question. Instead he stumbled to his feet, arms reaching out to brace himself against the wooden table.

 

“You listen to me, you sonovabitch.” The man snapped, voice slurring even more than it had moments before. The councilman was definitely intoxicated, and Prompto realized that it wasn’t just a bad hangover. The man must have drunk excessively before entering the chambers. During the entire meeting he’d been able to hide his inappropriate state, but once the Clerk said that magic word “marriage” all of his composure fell away leaving a furious, drunken mass behind.

 

“You’ve insisted on marrying this Niffra slut _even after_ he ruined my family succession. I won’t fuckin’ stand for it.”

 

“I won’t stand for you being intoxicated in my presence.” Noctis immediately snapped back at him. “How many times have you shown up drunk in my court? Ignis?”

 

“Eight times, Your Majesty.” Ignis immediately supplied. Celsi’s drinking habit had been something they’d been closely monitoring. Consistently showing up to cabinet meetings intoxicated was cause for being declared incompetent and thus removed from the board. Ignis had been keeping a close and detailed count of the number of strikes Celsi had against him. Once he reached count ten, the King could legally request that the Crown Courts remove him for insubordination. With clear video evidence and multiple witnesses being present, such proceedings would move quickly. So as frustrating as Celsi’s poor behavior was, both the King and his advisor hoped he would continue to break the rules. Self-destruction was the easiest way to get him removed from the council.

 

“Your repeated misconduct is a waste of not only my time, but the entire Kingdom’s. This is your final offense, Celsi.” Noctis uttered, voice so gruff with anger that Prompto initially thought someone else was speaking. The omega looked nervously between the King and his councilman, hands trembling against his chair at how intense the meeting had just become. The level of emotion in the room was beyond what was normal. It was too much, too overpowering. Familiar feelings of anxiety overcame the omega as the room grew noticeably tenser with each word spoken.  

 

“Fuck you, ya worthless excuse for a King.” The councilman spat as he shuffled unsteadily on his feet. The longer the man blabbered, the worse his state became. Prompto was watching the swift deterioration of man at his wits end. He was hanging by a thread.

 

And all of the sudden, that thread snapped. His next words would change the state of the council forever.

 

“The late Mors would’ve had this bitch tied to a bed somewhere. And that would’ve been too kind for this Niffra. His inferior kind have already screwed me once, and I curse his bastard father to hell for his meddlin'. And fuck, this slut should’ve offed himself like his whore mother, at least that bitch had the decency to kill himself once he served his purpose. But no….no...he thinks he can waltz into Lucis, nearly kill my son AND fuck the King. Over my dead body..I...I…”

 

The man trailed off, appearing to lose his train of thought as he rambled nonsensically But everyone else in the room had heard his words loud and clear. And all sat stunned, unable to express the range of emotions they felt as they processed the message of those slurred words. Some people were confused; unsure of what they were hearing and _why._ Others were aghast and sickened by the implications of a certain, prominent sentence. Four distinct people were scrambling internally to save their hides, their filthy secret now flung in full view for the honorable King to see. But one person in particular felt an emotion the others would never feel. Prompto sat alone in the sea of alphas, mind racing so fast that he felt dizzy. He was literally reeling from the impact of the unexpected words of the councilman. Words he prayed to the Astrals weren’t true, that he hadn’t just been told the most sickening news of his life. But one look inside those bloodshot eyes told him everything he needed to know.

 

“H-how…” Prompto uttered, voice raspy and eyes wide with horror. His body was trembling so strongly that he might slip out of his seat any moment. He had nothing to ground himself, Gladio having removed his hand due to his own shock. Prompto was on his own in that moment. Alone and desperate to know the truth.

 

“H-how do you…how do you know my mother?” Prompto managed to croak out, just loud enough to be heard throughout the room. His eyes remained locked with bloodshot, rage-filled blues. Eyes that held a level of contempt not even his masters held for him.

 

“There’s only one way to know a whore.” Celsi’s response was stated so matter-of-fact that the entire room flinched in response. All but one.

 

Prompto never felt his chair fall back as he stood. His mind wasn’t processing his actions, only dwelling on the nauseating response he’d just received. He didn’t feel himself bolt around the table, hands reaching out to throttle the object of his rage. He didn’t understand the words leaving his mouth, only that the phrase “how dare you” was on repeat in his mind. He had no control over his body as he lunged for the monster swaying drunkenly in front of him. He only knew that he felt a burst of pure fury when he was pulled away from his target; unable to get his hands on the beast and murder him. Someone was grabbing him, pulling him into a hold he couldn’t break out of. He struggled like a rabid coeurl against the strong arms that held him aloft, pushing and shoving at the muscle that held him still.  When his captor whispered calming words in his ear, his response was to curse him to hell. When another person tried to comfort him with grounding touches, he slapped at their hands, in no way wanting to be caressed as he tried to escape their iron hold.

 

He didn’t want to be soothed. He wanted to strangle Celsi until the light left his eyes.

 

“Gladio, take him home. Now.” Prompto seethed in response to the order, subconsciously knowing it concerned him. His struggle intensified, every bit of muscle working tirelessly to remove himself from where he was held. Kicking and screaming, Prompto was determined to get away and back to his target. He struggled so mightily that the person holding him grunted in pain when he jabbed his elbow against their chest. But the person still wouldn’t let him go. He still held him down, despite how strongly Prompto protested.

 

With the omega locked in his delirious state of rage, he couldn’t process the surrounding commotion. As soon as he bolted from his chair, the room broke out into loud shouts of disbelief and surprise. Half of the councilmen looked stunned and confused, each demanding Celsi explain himself. The Clerk, who had been confident during the entire proceedings, was now hiding in a corner, jaw slack and eyes filled with disbelief. Two councilmen had forced Celci into a chair, their arms straining as they held the ranting man still. One of the men was screaming at Celsi to shut-up, the other pleading with the screaming man to be silent himself.

 

At the forefront of it all stood a King and his loyal advisor. They were having a silent conversation amidst the chaos, both steely and focused as they processed the unexpected turn of events. Near the door, Gladio struggled with his omega whose voice was growing raw under the intensity of his screams. Prompto’s bloodcurdling, murderous yells were slowly transforming into broken cries of “how could you?” Over and over the omega wailed the phrase, the fight finally leaving him when the adrenaline in his bones seeped away. After nearly five minutes of fervent fighting, some of which nearly felled the King’s Shield himself, Gladio was able to carry the sobbing blond out of the room and down the hall.

 

The King and his advisor could only stand resolved as their lover’s cries of heartbreak echoed down the hall. It was only when their omega’s voice faded that they returned to the absolutely maddening situation at hand.

 

_And what a situation it was._

 

Both the King and his Consort knew immediately what they were dealing with. As soon as the damning words left Celsi’s mouth, the monarch and his spouse caught a whiff from four of the councilmen at the table. The smell was brief, as they quickly regained control of their emotions, but their reactions were a second too late. In that brief moment, the King and his advisor smelled a level of fear and panic they’d never expected to sense from the Crown Council. It was a fear of being caught. It was a fear of being punished. It was a fear for their _lives_. The men knew they were in deep shit; and it was all because their fellow partner in crime could hold neither his temper nor his liquor.

 

The man in question had just unwittingly admitted his illegal connection to the Niflheim elite. Because why in Eos would someone of the Lucian Crown Council ever maintain ties with the government of Niflheim; their sworn enemies? How and why would a Crown Councilmember know of an imperial sex trafficking victim unless they were involved in some way with that victim? And why would an imperial sex-trafficker ever share their prized war slave with someone that wasn’t a friend? The only way someone got access to an Imperial sex slave was if they were in cahoots with the owner of that slave.

 

So what did one call a Lucian government official who maintained ties with the enemy state of Niflheim? It was a simple little word. Traitor. And the King had five of them, sweating bullets in their seats as they awaited his wrath.  

 

 

 


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and commenting! :)

The King’s home was usually a warm, inviting space for its four permanent residents. The large apartment space was painted in warm tones, invoking a coziness that beckoned people inside like a quaint bakery did for customers on a freezing evening. It was a comforting space; simply designed at first glance but quite exquisite when the details were in focus. It perfectly mirrored the people who lived inside it: regal yet practical, friendly and welcoming. It was the perfect refuge, a place one happily dragged themselves into after a long day at work. But for a certain Shield, today the wondrous place felt uncharacteristically cold.

 

Cold and dark.

 

Gladio currently found himself sitting against a wall in a dark hallway. Across from him was a closet door that was firmly shut closed. It was no doubt locked, its lone occupant dead set on being left alone. And based on the intensity of the scent wafting through the crack under the door, a sign labelled “All Alphas Keep Out” might’ve well have been plastered to the barrier. Because if Gladio knew anything in that moment, it was that Prompto wanted nothing to do with any alphas; and that included his own lovers. He was angry and hurt, and yet another alpha was responsible for his pain. Yet again he was being tortured by the dominant secondary gender, everything he held dear being trampled upon and destroyed due to their callous disregard of omegas. He was pissed and grieving, and the last thing he wanted to deal with was another alpha disturbing the sanctuary he’d taken refuge in. Thus, the locked and barricaded door.

 

And despite how much it hurt to be shut out, Gladio honestly couldn’t blame his omega for his reaction. Prompto had been violated his whole life by alphas. He’d been raped and abused, treated like garbage and thrown away when they deemed him no longer useful. But despite so much cruelty, his sweet nature hadn’t been smothered; he kept going. Kept trying to find happiness and room in his heart for forgiveness. And he did. He’d come so far in his healing, working every day to find self-worth and peace about the trauma in his past. And now, after so much hard work, he was slapped in the face with news no one should ever have to hear. No child should have to deal with the horror of knowing their parent was assaulted, just like no parent should have to suffer the reality of their child being brutalized. It was so despicably cruel. And yet here Prompto was, struggling to come to terms with not only his own trauma, but the trauma of someone he loved.

 

Although Prompto wasn’t the direct recipient of the acts in question, he might as well have been. Because Gladio knew if his own mother had endured such vile treatment the pain would be just as bad as if he’d endured it himself. And in Prompto’s case, he _had_ endured it himself. Which made the situation so much worse. Prompto knew exactly what it felt like to be violated and humiliated. He knew the level of torment one endured under the hell of sexual trafficking. And not only had he endured it himself, someone he loved dearly had suffered the same fate. Such a realization opened a whole new world of grief. Grief that spurred bitterness and deep hatred for the people responsible.

 

And unfortunately, Gladio and his husbands shared something in common with the monsters who hurt Prompto and his family. They shared the same biological makeup that was inherently possessive, even selfish. A makeup that yearned to dominate and possess the gentlest gender, omegas. A makeup that when not controlled could easily lead one into criminal territory; turning someone cold and uncaring, therefore becoming unfazed by the pain of others and easily taking and destroying whatever they please. And while Gladio and his husbands had been trained their whole lives to never give in to their baser biology, they still couldn’t change what they were. They were alphas, just like the monsters who tortured Prompto, and just like the demons who’d hurt his mother. And so here Gladio was. Locked out of Prompto’s nest as the omega battled with feelings of intense rage and contempt towards the secondary gender that continued to harm him without remorse.

 

All Gladio could do was hope and pray that his omega held onto his sweet spirit.  That he’d be able to work through his emotions and, hopefully, allow his three alphas back inside his wounded heart. Because all Gladio wanted to do was hold him close and never let go. To curl up beside him and listen to his lover’s despair for as long as the omega needed. Even if Prompto didn’t want to speak, even if he just wanted to stare into space and think; Gladio just wanted to be there while he did it. To sit beside him so he knew he wasn’t alone and that someone loved and cared for him.

 

But based on the closed door in front of him, that wasn’t what Prompto wanted or needed. He didn’t want Gladio near him, didn’t want his comfort, didn’t want his love. And that stung...but the alpha was determined not to pity himself. This wasn’t about him or his feelings. If Prompto didn’t want his company that was perfectly acceptable. However, that didn’t mean Gladio would leave him completely alone. No, he would remain sitting outside his door until Prompto felt like reentering the world. He might not be able to physically comfort his lover, but he would provide what little reassurance he could by staying near him. He would remain against the wall, patiently waiting until he was needed.

 

Or until the ringing of the doorbell beckoned him down the hall.

 

Gladio muttered irritably to himself as he shuffled down the hallway in the direction of the front door. He briefly considered ignoring the visitor but based on the drama currently enfolding in the council chamber, he knew better than to avoid contact. Because of the magnitude of what occurred, Gladio knew that the next few hours would be filled with conversation and questions from multiple people. Criminal Affairs, the military, the Crown Court, the families of the councilmen involved, the press, and the public. Because it wasn’t every day the King learned he had five potential traitors to the Crown sitting on his advising board. This revelation would no doubt be the scandal of the decade in Insomnia. The fallout of such betrayal would be massive- especially for the conservative segments of society. Their political power would no doubt be irreparably damaged, what with five of their leading political heads arrested and tried for treason.

 

Speaking of the councilmen in particular, Gladio’s mind was still blown by the unexpected turn of events. While the Council were a backstabbing and malicious bunch, the Shield never suspected any of them would betray Lucis by commingling with the Empire. The majority were staunch traditionalists, and thus typically xenophobic and showed high levels of contempt for foreign countries- especially Niflheim. Gladio simply couldn’t wrap his mind around why five of them would maintain ties with a country they detested. Why in the world would they risk their station and reputation in such a way? The only justification Gladio could think of for such a risky relationship was money; the root of all evil. Only the possibility of more wealth could lead the council into such a damning situation. Only money could tempt them to betray their own beloved country in such a way. The investigation into their dealings was bound to be eye-opening.

 

But their reasons for associating with the Empire aside, Gladio found the most upsetting news to be Celsi’s admission of assaulting someone. While he hadn’t outright said he’d raped a defenseless captive, his words implied such a heartbreaking truth. If he hadn’t committed the act himself, he definitely partook in officiating it or personally witnessed it. Knowing how hard Noctis had been fighting to destroy the sex rings in Insomnia, it hurt Gladio to know that someone on his own council board was likely guilty of doing the exact thing he fought so tirelessly against. It was so sickening and rage inducing that the Shield couldn’t dwell on it for long.

 

Shuffling past the living room, Gladio smiled weakly when the pets scampered up to him looking for attention. The puppies (who were now nearing adulthood), jumped up on the Shield as he paused to briefly stroke them. Carbuncle decided he was better than pleading for attention, and simply climbed up Gladio’s firm muscles to perch on his shoulders. The little creature seemed to have an inherent sense of when things weren’t well for his human friends, and thus began his healing ritual of kneading the Shield’s shoulders. Gladio would’ve left the little beast to his task, but the person behind the door was growing impatient.

 

“Alright guys, shoo.” Gladio murmured when the doorbell rang once more. He gently pushed the pets away, too stressed to give them the attention they needed anyway. Turning back towards the hall, he strode over to unlock the doors; fully expecting a member of staff to be waiting for him. He assumed it was a parcel delivery or a message of some sort. He didn’t expect to see a familiar glaive.

 

“Nyx?” Gladio frowned as he took in the surprise visitor. The glaive was dressed casually, evidently off duty and thus on his own time. So why would he be visiting the King? It wasn’t that Nyx didn’t ever visit the King’s chambers. He did, but he was usually accompanied by Cor. The couple used to visit regularly before Prompto arrived, usually for dinner. But, with the arrival of the traumatized omega, both the Marshall and his boyfriend felt it was best to give him space and not crowd his newfound home. Therefore, it had been several months since Gladio had last seen Nyx at his door.

 

“Hey, how are you?’ Nyx asked with concerned blue eyes. Gladio’s frown deepened. The glaive looked worried for him, which was unusual for the typically playful soldier. Had news of the council meeting already made its way to the military? That would be strange, as the event happened less than an hour ago. News traveled quickly in the Citadel, but not that fast.

 

“I’m…” Gladio started, mouth moving to form an automatic “fine” before he realized he needed to be honest. He didn’t have time for fake pleasantries, nor the patience for downplaying a difficult situation. Not with his despairing omega suffering down the hall all alone.

 

“Now isn’t the best time, actually.” The Shield finally supplied, eyes apologetic. “Noct’s not even here and-”

 

“Uh, yeah I’m actually not here for Noct. Prompto called me.”

 

As soon as those words left Nyx’s mouth, a mixture of jealous possessiveness shot through Gladio’s core. The alpha in him suddenly awoke from where it rested, ready to go to war against this beta that dared encroach on his omega. Subconsciously the Shield knew that Nyx was a good friend whom could be trusted with his precious blond, but the alpha in him could never be considered rational. When an alpha’s omega was in distress, it was the alpha’s job to sooth them. Not an unaffiliated beta whom Gladio had no clue was acquainted with his lover. Because how in the world did Prompto know Nyx? And how did he know him well enough to call him during such an emotional time? Clearly the two were close friends, or Prompto wouldn’t have summoned him and Nyx wouldn’t have responded. So...Gladio needed some fucking answers.

 

“How do you…?” The Shield started, fully intent on dragging answers out of the glaive. That is, until he sensed a presence behind him. He turned to find the most heartbreaking of sights. Prompto stood behind him, dressed in baggy sweats and a t-shirt with his mother’s tapestry draped over his shoulders. His eyes were red-rimmed, hair tousled as if he’d been burrowing under pillows. He looked absolutely distraught and in desperate need of affection, and it took all of Gladio’s strength not to freak out in response to his next action. Instead of seeking his alpha, the omega reached out and grabbed Nyx’s hand before tugging the beta down the hall towards his nest. Gladio could only watch wide eyed with growing unease as Nyx smiled sheepishly at him, hand clasped in the hold of the upset omega.

 

“I’ll explain later.” The glaive murmured as he passed the Shield. Gladio watched them disappear down the hall, unsure of what he was witnessing. Something about the way the soldier and blond interacted was odd. He’d seen similar behavior between omegan friends; usually consisting of gentle touches and an empathetic aura floating between the individuals. Omegan friendships were unique and quite noticeable due to the high level of platonic physical affection they openly shared. Hugging, cuddling, hand holding and even kisses on the forehead and cheek were normal gestures shared between omegas. In any other bond, so much touching would be seen as sexual, but not with the most empathetic secondary gender. They were simply affectionate beings and inherently knew when a fellow omega needed some TLC. The way Prompto gravitated towards Nyx screamed of such a bond, but it didn’t make any sense because the glaive was clearly a beta.

 

A beta that Gladio wanted to physically confront for daring touch his omega while he was distressed.

 

But then again, it wasn’t like Prompto was shying away from the glaive’s touch. In fact, he was the one that initiated it. And after a long day of mind-boggling revelations, Gladio simply didn’t have the energy to question what was going on between his omega and the Galahdian. As long as they weren’t fucking, Gladio would restrain his inner alpha and put up with their shared affection.

 

But he damn well wanted answers by the end of the night.

 

With the sound of Prompto’s nest door shutting echoing down the hall, Gladio considered calling his husbands or busying himself with a random task. He hesitated for several seconds, bouncing back and forth between options before giving up. Mind too frazzled to focus on anything else, the Shield returned to his post outside Prompto’s closet. He could hear soft murmuring from inside the little room, most of it belonging to Prompto’s visitor. Occasionally he heard the blond speak, voice cracking under the pressure of whatever he was saying. Here and there the Shield was able to to make out a few words, but for the most part he was none the wiser to the conversation taking place near him. And maybe that was for the best.

 

Gladio wasn’t sure how long he sat outside the door. It was probably a few hours, as the shadows on the walls were changing with the setting sun. But not once did he move, not even to check his phone. The Shield simply sat and listened as Prompto poured his heart out in indiscernible words; Nyx responding with gentle reassurance and an open ear. Throughout the stillness, the conversation escalated at points; tears clearly being shed and then soothed away. At other points the conversation sounded almost cheerful; a familiar giggle making its way into the hall at several points. And finally, after some time, the conversation fell into nothing, and with that silence Gladio finally stood from his stoop.

 

The Shield pondered whether or not he should check on his omega. The door didn’t appear to be locked this time around, and the Shield could easily take a peek inside to ensure Prompto was okay. For a while he hemmed and hawed, trying to find a solution that would sate his inner alpha but still respect his omega’s privacy. Eventually he settled on peeking through a tiny crack in the door. It would give him just enough room to ensure Prompto was alive and well, but not enough for the blond to notice his presence.

 

Peeking inside, the Shield found his omega sleeping deeply against the much larger form of his friend. The tapestry that smelled of the omega’s mother was draped around him, and one of his childhood cloth dolls was pressed to his chest similar to how a toddler clutched a stuffed animal in a thunderstorm. As for the glaive, he lay sleeping right alongside the blond. The soldier was cuddled close to the omega, face buried in blond locks while one arm cradled the smaller man’s upper back. His other arm lay between the pair, fingers loosely curled around his phone that was playing a soft Galadhian melody.  Despite the bubbles of jealousy in his stomach, Gladio stepped away from the door and shut it.

 

Admitting inadequacy was a difficult task, but the Shield would swallow his pride in this instance. Clearly whatever Prompto needed in that moment he couldn’t gain from his alphas. For some unsaid reason, he needed someone else. Someone that didn’t remind him of the beasts that ruined not only his life, but the life of someone he treasured.

 

No matter how much it hurt, Gladio would let it be.

 

\--

 

A growing number of staff was steadily gathering in the hall outside of the Crown Council Chambers. What brought their attention to the area was a loud sound, similar to that of a chandelier crashing onto a marble floor. Following the sound came several little bolts of lightning crackling in the air, sparkles of magical fire floating here and there with no purpose or direction. In one corner of the hall, a little cloud of snow was dusting an antique table in the fluffy white substance. In another area, a small candlestick had caught on fire for no apparent reason; a member of staff quickly put it out only to find it aflame again seconds later. Everywhere one looked, magic was running rampant, and each occurrence was caused by the same source: an enraged King.

 

None of the staff dared touch the door to the chambers. And to be honest, they didn't need to. Everything they needed to know about their Monarch's fury could be found in the words he repeatedly screamed at the five remaining councilmen in the room. Various formats of the phrase “what are your ties to Niflheim?” reverberated off the walls, echoing in places and sending vibrations through the bodies of the people that dared remain so close. Either the answers to the royal’s questions were whispered or absent, because silence was the only response to the King’s demands.

 

Amongst the crowd of staff were seven councilmen, all thanking their stars for being spared the wrath of their young Monarch. Two of them had separated from the bunch, the pair keeping their distance in an empty corner of the large hall. One of them was rapidly texting an unknown recipient, the other simply stood quietly, brown eyes troubled and concerned.

 

In another corner, the five remaining councilmen gathered together. The group was actively muttering and arguing with each other, clearly unable to make sense of the shocking situation occurring only a few feet away from them. Two of them kept murmuring their disbelief over and over again, eyes wide and dazed. Another was trying to gain the attention of the others, the bald man ordering the men to maintain control of their emotions. And the remaining two were angrily snapping at one another in disagreement; one of them desperately defending the character of one the missing councilmen, the other member damning said man to Ifrit’s fire.

 

“Gentlemen, enough bickering!” The bald councilman, whom the staff knew as Sir Titus Hef, repeatedly ordered the group. “We gain nothing by arguing like children.”

 

“I simply cannot believe what I’ve heard…” One of the men muttered, eyes staring off into the distance forlornly. “I thought their reaction to the omega was unusual, but I’d never guess…”

 

“I thought they were stunned by his features because he’s so fair. Not because they _recognized_ him from somewhere. Now that I think about it, they looked concerned.” Another muttered irritably.

 

“No wonder they pressed so heavily for the change in contract…” Came another whispered statement.

 

“Can’t believe we’ve been trusting Niff sympathizers…”

 

“Don’t jump to conclusions, you fool. Maybe this is all a big misunderstanding.”

 

“Celsi sounded pretty damn serious to me...fucking drunk imbecile…”

 

The crowd of staff suddenly growing quiet put an abrupt end to the councils’ discussion. They looked over in the direction of the gathering, just in time to catch a glimpse of the legendary Marshall slipping silently through the chamber door and shutting it firmly behind him. Seconds later, the sound of heavy booted footsteps rang through the hall, an obvious signal to the crowd that a group of soldiers were approaching. At the lead was a captain who swiftly gained control of the situation by ordering the staff back to wherever they came from. As soon as her deep voice sounded in the hall, the staff scampered away with a speed similar to rats escaping a sudden beacon of light.

 

Soon all who remained in the council chamber halls were the soldiers and the seven councilmen who’d been displaced by the King’s feral order to evacuate the meeting room. Never had the old men moved as fast as they had in that moment; none of them wishing to confront the sheer power of an enraged King with thirteen royal arms circling his form. No, as much as they detested the young royal and felt he was a terrible excuse for a Monarch, they couldn’t deny his physical authority. They weren’t stupid enough to invoke his wrath once his eyes grew pink with magic. In those moments, they’d be confronting the power of the astrals themselves of which no mortal man could ever defeat.

 

For nearly a half-hour the council remained outside the doors, lingering with no purpose and practically ignored by the stationed guards. Behind the heavy wooden doors, they could hear the muffled sounds of people speaking, a deep voice in particular doing most of the talking. The council knew the voice belonged to the Marshall, and whenever the stoic man spoke more than two sentences in a row, you knew you were in deep trouble. The only clue that things were calming down within the chambers was the disappearance of the King’s magic in the halls. Slowly but surely, the little snow cloud disappeared and the candlestick finally burned itself out.

 

When the door finally opened and the King’s refined advisor stepping out, the council held their breath in anticipation for what he’d say. The King’s Consort looked as poised as he always did; totally cool and collected as he looked over the two separate clusters of councilmen. The two youngest members that had wandered off to their own corner finally stepped forward to join the other five, the older finally ceasing his manic texting by slipping his phone away.

 

Always antsy when he wasn’t in control of situations, Sir Hef scowled irritably when Ignis didn’t immediately start speaking.

 

“‘So, are you going to explain this mess or not, Scientia?” The councilman hissed, eyes bouncing between the Consort he hated and the closed council door. Ignis eyed him warily before speaking.

 

“I know nothing more than you, Sir Hef. As expected, your fellow councilmen have lawyered up. The Crown Court is suspending their membership until they complete their investigation into the situation. Only Celsi is being detained at the moment. The rest are free to leave, although search warrants are currently being executed at their homes. I won’t know anymore until the Crown Court shares their findings.”

 

“What about the press?” One of the councilmen asked, voice full of trepidation. It was well known that the conservative councilmen were all close acquaintances. Any negativity concerning one concerned them all. If a councilman were being investigated for treason, the public would view their close friends as accomplices. Such a negative association would be career ruining, and while the majority of the council were elderly and nearing the end of their lives, they all had children and grandchildren whose reputations would forever be damaged by such a scandal. Each of the men were eager to maintain their family legacies and thus the social stigma of association with traitors would not only tarnish their own reputation, but those of their entire Houses. The old men would rather have their throats slit than to die with tarnished images.

 

“I have no control over the press, as you’re well aware.” Ignis started, holding back the urge to smirk. The man who’d asked the question had only weeks ago been eager to air Prompto’s past in the media. He was one of several that demanded Prompto be presented when he was in heat, or else they’d blabber without regard to the media. He had no problem damaging the reputation of a sex trafficking victim, no care whatsoever in further humiliating a young omega in front of the public. But yet here he was, sweating bullets about the press discovering the illegal activities of his close friends. He was freaking out about the possibility of his name being ruined; shredded in full view of the populace.

 

Karma was a vengeful bitch.

 

“The King is keeping silent until solid evidence is discovered.” Ignis continued. “As of right now, Celsi is not being apprehended, he’s merely being detained. So you can rest assured that no arrest records will be available to the public unless the investigators find reason to take him into custody.”

 

The collective sigh that echoed in the hall almost made the advisor cackle in malice. The consort knew it wasn’t right to take pleasure in the council’s terrible predicament, but after so many years of enduring insults and spiteful actions, he couldn’t help but enjoy seeing them squirm.

 

“You’ll keep us abreast, won’t you Scientia?” Sir Hef asked, all traces of arrogance absent from his voice. In a rare instance, the councilman was truly pleading with the advisor. In this unimaginable situation, the spokesman had no control over his future. There was nothing he could do to stop the investigation into his colleagues’ dealings. He couldn’t finagle his way out of this mess, and thus for once in his life, he found it best to be humble. Now wasn’t the time to be brisk and harsh towards the Consort. With his reputation in danger, it was best not to provoke his King and the royal’s consorts.

 

As for Ignis, he could clearly see the emotional conflict contorting the stuffy councilman’s face. Despite his best efforts to hide his fear, Ignis could see the terror in the old man’s gaze. And well...Ignis wasn’t a cruel man. Yes, he detested the traditional councilmembers. Yes, he often fantasized about their impending deaths. Yes, he would go home tonight and celebrate their misery with a glass of scotch. But...he wouldn’t stoop so low as to leave them hanging in such life-changing circumstances. He would be the better person and put their fears to rest.

 

“Absolutely, I’ll warn you before any serious actions are taken.” The advisor assured, bouncing his eyes amongst the five worried councilmen. The two remaining liberal members had little to worry about, for everyone knew Sir Hibbus and Sir Rheas didn’t associate with the other councilmen. They had a professional relationship, but nothing more. Instead of their personal images, the two members were concerned about the state of the King’s advising board and the potential fallout with Niflheim. Such revelations could ruin the little bit of peace Lucis and the Empire maintained. With the upcoming diplomatic visits nearing, the Crown would need to act carefully to prevent a possible conflict. The subject of the council’s treason would most likely be handled with utmost secrecy.

 

“The King has requested I dismiss you all.” Ignis said after the men visibly relaxed, if only slightly. “He’s scheduled an emergency meeting with the seven of you tomorrow morning. As for your fellow councilmen, you a barred from contacting Celsi while he’s under detainment. It’s your choice, but I’d advise you refrain from speaking to the others as well.”

 

The men collectively nodded. As far as the conservative members were concerned, tonight all of them would be deleting the damned council members’ contact information from every single device they owned. None of them would dare associate with the cursed, not when they each had an invisible “T” for “traitor” hovering over their heads. Friendships be damned, reputations were at stake. It was every man for himself.

 

Ignis watched quietly as six of the seven council members left the hall. Some left side by side, deep in whispered conversation. Others left alone, eyes troubled and heads likely throbbing with tension headaches. Only one hesitated to leave, as Ignis expected he would. Rheas was a caring soul and had a tendency to check-up on the wellbeing of his monarch and family. While everyone’s minds raced with thoughts of treason, tarnished personal images, and the future of Lucis, most had forgotten the personal aspect of Celsi’s revelation. Only Rheas held concern for the heartbreak witnessed in the chambers. Treason was an overwhelming revelation, but a certain omega had experienced something far worse than a political scandal. Rheas held a level of compassion that the others never would, and thus it came as no surprise when he questioned after the blond who’d left the room in complete devastation.

 

“You’ll make sure Prompto gets professional help, right? He was just told of his mother’s death and…” The councilman trailed off, his handsome features turning uneasy when he considered the nightmare at hand. Who wouldn’t be disturbed at learning their parent supposedly committed suicide after being assaulted for gods knows how long? What could one say or do to make such a situation better? Absolutely nothing.

 

Ignis wasn’t sure how to answer the alpha’s genuine inquiry. He figured he could brush the question off; tell the councilman that Prompto would be fine in time and that he shouldn’t concern himself with the omega’s family. But Ignis knew better than to lie to someone like Rheas. The councilman shared something in common with Prompto, that being they both had their families destroyed. Prompto’s had been the victims of genocide, Rheas had lost his beloved wife and only child in an awful accidental drowning. Ignis knew Rheas’s concern came from a personal place. Dealing with grief was something the councilman had to endure, and thus he hoped Prompto would get adequate care to process his painful emotions. As much as Ignis preferred to keep Prompto’s personal life to a small circle of people, it was only fair to inform the councilman of the true situation at hand. Who knows? Maybe down the line Rheas’s knowledge of Prompto’s life would come in handy.

 

“He’s…” Ignis started, sighing as he reached his hand up to adjust his visor. “His mother is actually alive. Illian informed us that after the massacre his mother was captured and passed around to various imperial politicians. A prominent rumor was that he eventually committed suicide out of despair. Prompto wasn’t aware of these rumors, and he only recently discovered his mum is living. I refrained from sharing this information with him because of his fragile state of mind and the possibility of the rumor being false. I now regret it, though.”

 

Ignis paused, guilt steadily roiling in his stomach. He had a feeling keeping such news from Prompto would come back to bite him. And boy, had it done so. Prompto should’ve been told about the rumors gently. He should’ve been eased into the topic of his mother’s enslavement by the imperial elite. He shouldn’t have had such awful news thrown in his face by a possible perpetrator of the vicious crime. Celsi’s drunken confession was crude and disgusting, something Prompto never should’ve had to hear. If only he’d told him beforehand of the situation with his mother. The old man’s words wouldn’t have hit so hard if he’d done so.

 

“He’s...he’s not grieving his mother's death. Just that someone he loves suffered the same fate he did…” The advisor finished, eyes locked with the black marble flooring. He could see his reflection in the polished tile, and something about that annoyed him. Ignis was ashamed of himself for not telling Prompto the news of his family. For withholding such devastation, hoping that his brother could bear the news instead. It was cowardly, and Ignis felt like shit for being so weak.

 

“That’s good...I mean, not good but...I’m glad his mother isn’t dead.” The councilman uttered, stumbling over the clumsy delivery of his words. But Ignis understood his message and smiled in thanks. It was nice to know someone outside of Prompto’s alphas cared about the omega’s wellbeing. That someone cared about what was important to him, about what hurt him deeply. Prompto needed people to care for him, especially when he was so distraught. In Ignis’s opinion, the more people that loved Prompto, the better.

 

After sharing a wish for the omega’s healing, as well as his hopes for Prompto’s reunion with his mother in Niflheim, the councilman bade the tired advisor farewell. With the echoing of his boots in the hall, Ignis remained amongst the silent forms of the waiting guards. With a deep breath and a pinch to his nose, Ignis returned to the council chamber to retrieve his husband and hopefully head home.

 

\--

 

It was nearing mid-evening when the King and his second consort finally parted ways with the Marshall and team of investigators. They’d spent several hours discussing the newly opened investigation into Celsi’s history with Niflheim, as well as the apparent collusion of the four councilmen who’d panicked upon hearing his drunken confession. While the King was pretty damn certain all five were guilty, an investigation had to be carried out before jumping to conclusions. Lucis was known as a fair country with justice being one of its key values. No matter how much the King wished to lock his councilmen up immediately (and personally strangle Celsi) he had to abide by the law. And the law clearly stated that every citizen was guaranteed due process and a fair trial.

 

Celsi being the prime suspect was currently detained within the Citadel. He wasn’t in the military prisons like Prompto’s masters were but was instead residing in one of the many guest halls while Criminal Affairs performed a massive background check and search of his properties. All of his contact with the outside world was indefinitely cut off; no phone, no visitors. The man would remain in isolation until the investigators had enough physical evidence to arrest him. No stone would be left unturned in this investigation; which would likely end up being the largest in Lucian history. Every minute of the past twelve years of Celsi’s life would be investigated. Every receipt would be read. Every travel log discerned. Every footstep traced and compiled.

 

On his father’s grave, Noctis was going to bag the bitch that was Celsi.

 

As for the others, the same level of effort would be exerted. Every home searched, every acquaintance questioned, every movement tracked.  While free to leave the Citadel, the four men were barred from returning to their homes and offices, as all of their properties had been seized by the Crown investigators.  And like Celsi, an intense and painstakingly detailed background check would be executed on each of them. No guilty party would escape this investigation. Every traitor was going to pay and pay dearly. The King was already fantasizing about his new council. Once the investigations were complete and convictions secured, the King would have five new council positions to fill. This meant that party majority would switch from conservative to liberal; no longer would the conservative side have the final decision on every affair. 

 

And gods, a world without council conflict every damn day was a world Noctis wanted to live in.

 

But in truth, the bright future of his council brought little comfort to the King in that moment. Betrayal was a painful feeling, one that spurred anger and distrust within a person. To know that nearly half of his council were involved, or had knowledge of, the sex rings in Niflheim was revolting. All of the men knew how tirelessly the King worked to infiltrate and destroy the rings in his own country. And yet, one of them for certain had indulged in the criminal acts that disgusted him so deeply. And not only had Celsi indulged, but he’d taken part in the trafficking of endangered people. It was heartbreaking enough that Prompto’s tribe had been mercilessly slaughtered because of their race and culture. But to further hurt the survivors by taking what little they had left (that being their own bodies) was downright despicable. It only fanned the flame in the King’s heart to find and remove his omega’s family from the hellhole that was Niflheim. He couldn’t repair their pasts, but he could at least ensure they had a good future under his care.

 

Thus, before leaving the Marshall to sort out the investigation details with Illian, Noctis had pulled the man aside and made a personal request. It was a mammoth one, because anything involving the persuasion of Niffs was difficult. But the King was fiercely determined, because Prompto’s happiness was a major motivator. Off in the corner of the council chamber, away from the ears of even his husband, the King ordered his Marshall to find a way. _Any_ way _,_ to get Kel on the visitors list for the upcoming diplomatic visits. In addition, he tasked the legendary soldier with the duty of _somehow_ signaling to the Imperial Captain that he should bring a certain visitor. This would be the onerous part, as the King had deduced from the Captain’s letter that Pryna was being hidden from the imperial authorities. Sneaking a non-military visitor into a foreign country, all while under the watchful eyes of your tyrannical country, was likely risking death. Noctis would try his hardest to make the visit as safe as possible for Prompto’s family, but they’d be taking a risk to leave.

 

And would they even want to leave? The King didn’t know. But he owed it to Prompto to give them that option. He owed it to his omega to make an attempt to facilitate the defection of his mother and brother. Because Prompto shouldn’t have to hear such vile news without any hope to combat the pain.

 

“Have you heard from Gladio, love?” Ignis softly asked of his husband as the two walked side-by-side in the direction of their home. Both of them were exhausted, heads throbbing dully due to how much talking they’d done over the past few hours. The meeting with the Marshall and Criminal Affairs was the most trying of their lives. There were so many details to attend to. So many Citadel offices needed contacting. So many precautions had to be taken to keep the scandal from reaching the press too early into the investigation. So many leads needed chasing and dozens of dirty secrets needed digging up. The next few months would be trying, and fuck, they still had a marriage ceremony to plan.

 

Ah, the wedding. The one silver lining in the entire days’ events. Although five of the council members were now suspended and thus couldn’t sign the marriage contract, the wedding would still proceed without their signatures. All of the remaining members had submitted their written statements and reluctant approval. With the contract terms met, there was no reason to suspend the wedding. They would still be marrying Prompto within the next two weeks. And while the knowledge of their marriage approval was amazing, the disturbing revelation in the council room put a damper on their happiness.

 

Noctis shook his head no in response to Ignis’s question. He hadn’t heard anything from either Gladio or Prompto. Neither of them had called or texted the King, and the royal knew why. Gladio was probably comforting Prompto and focusing all of his attentions on the distraught blond. Noctis himself couldn’t wait to get home to do the same. Prompto’s breakdown in the meeting made the King’s heart ache with sorrow. The omega had been hysterical, fighting against his lovers’ hold in a desperate battle for revenge. The need for vengeance in those purple-blue eyes was unparalleled. The royal had never seen Prompto so angry, so _furious._ And he prayed to the astrals he never would again. Prompto was so special, so sweet and simply didn’t deserve to be consumed with pain and rage.

 

He deserved so much better.

 

Noctis sped up his stride, exhaustion slipping away in favor of a desperate need to hold his omega. He wanted to head home, put on some sweats and drag the blond into his arms. They could cuddle on their favorite couch with some tea. Noctis, although emotionally drained, would listen for hours if his omega needed to talk. He’d do anything, _anything,_ to see his lover’s pretty smile return and brighten his world. The King had had more than enough of Prompto’s suffering. He prayed this awful revelation about his mother would be the last of the trauma inflicted on his blond. He prayed that from here on out, only pleasant news would grace his lover’s ears.

 

It was a wishful and unrealistic prayer, but the King prayed it anyway.

 

The pair walked the remaining route in silence. Each were trying to calm their racing minds in preparation for returning home. All thoughts of the council needed to disappear once they reached their refuge. It wasn’t right to burden Prompto with their thoughts and emotions, the omega needed love. Not reminders of the shitty day’s circumstances.

 

Upon reaching the King’s chambers, the pair entered fully expecting to find Gladio and Prompto cuddled on the couch. However, both faltered when they found only the Shield. Gladio was laying on the couch in only a pair of sweats, hair tied up and away from his face as he read a thick novel. But both his husbands knew better than to believe his relaxed appearance. From afar he looked normal, but as they moved closer, they could spot the signs of his true mood. They could tell that Gladio was reading and rereading the same lines over and over again. They could see the tense muscles in his bare shoulders, could see the slight furrow of his eyebrows that indicated he was irritable. And then there was his scent: anxious, uneasy, frustrated and... jealous?

 

“Gladiolus, are you quite alright?” Ignis questioned, moving swiftly to sit beside the Shield on the couch. Gladio looked up, mouth opening to speak before Noctis suddenly growled, cutting off whatever he was going to say.

 

“Why does this place smell of Nyx?” The King hissed, eyes narrowing as he sniffed the air. Something was off. Nyx had either been there recently or was still somewhere in the chambers. That alone wasn’t a problem. It was what accompanied his smell that irritated the King. Prompto’s scent was commingling with the beta’s aura. The two were together somewhere, probably snuggling with each other based on how mixed the scents were. But even worse, Prompto’s scent smelled at peace. He smelled like he was comfortable and felt safe.

 

Which was good but…

 

Why wasn’t Gladio the one who put him in that state? An unaffiliated beta was comforting _their_ omega. Yes, Nyx was a good person and a close friend of the King’s; but this was a situation in which the royal was ready to fight him. Any sane beta knew to never approach an alpha’s distressed omega. Such an invasion of privacy was truly offensive; even dangerous. Alphas were fiercely protective of their omegas when the latter was in pain, and the idea of an outside beta or worse, an alpha being around their vulnerable mate was rage inducing. Alphas only felt safe allowing other omegas around their mates in such times.

 

And Nyx wasn’t omegan. He was a beta through and through.

 

Noctis immediately turned to leave the room, heading in the direction of his omega’s nest where he could sense the blond and the Galahdian soldier. He made it only three steps before Gladio’s strong arms were pulling him back towards the living room.

 

“Noctis, no.” Gladio said, surprising both of his husbands with his firm tone. “I know it’s irritating, but Prom doesn’t want us right now. Nyx is helping him, we need to leave them alone.”

 

“How the hell does he even know Nyx?” Noctis barked back, frustration flooding his senses. He was too fucking exhausted for this drama. All he wanted was his omega and that invasive beta-bastard out of his home. He wanted to cuddle up to his blond, hold him and make things better.  _He_ wanted to put his omega back together again. Not allow Nyx that liberty, someone that shouldn’t even know his omega so personally.

 

“I’m not sure how they know each other, but they’re close. Prompto called him over. He wants him here. Just let it go for the night.” Gladio pleaded, voice falling into a soothing tone he only used when his King was both anxious and irritated. His warm voice and pleading, honey-colored eyes seemed to be enough to deflate his lover because soon after he spoke the King let out an exasperated sigh and turned back towards the living room.

 

Gladio let out his own sigh of relief when the royal relented without an argument. The last thing they needed was Noctis blowing up on Nyx, especially while Prompto was so fragile. The King had already verbally let loose on his traitorous council. The Citadel couldn’t handle any more crazed magic running rampant through the halls.

 

It was time to call it a day.

 

“Let’s go to bed early, Princess.” Gladio ushered, voice maintaining his soothing tone as he gently pushed Noctis towards the direction of their master bedroom. The King mumbled irritably as he trudged forward, but otherwise didn’t protest his Shield’s order. It was clearly evident that the royal was too exhausted to maintain his anger, nor did he have the energy to confront Nyx outside of cursing him. Gladio knew that come morning, the group would be having a serious discussion with the Galadhian soldier. But now...after the days’ trying events, sleep had to come first.

 

\--

 

At around midnight, Gladio woke suddenly when he felt the bed dip gently behind him. Noctis lay snoring beside him, dead to the world with his arms and legs splayed over both of his husbands’ forms. Ignis slept on the other side of the bed, hair loose around his face and a hand tangled in his King’s raven locks. It was a relaxing and welcoming sight, but ever the watchful Shield, Gladio immediately turned his attention to what woke him. He rolled over in the bed, searching for the source of the interruption that startled him awake.

 

He met blue-purple eyes.

 

And gods, was he happy to see them.

 

“Hey…” The Shield whispered, taking in the face of his omega. In the moonlight, Prompto’s fair features were softly highlighted, his freckles prominent in the dim light. He wore a gentle expression. It was neither sad nor happy. Just calm.

 

Calm and so fucking beautiful.

 

“Can’t sleep without you…” The blond whispered, reaching out to stroke along the Shield’s defined muscles. Gladio simply watched him for several quiet moments,  fondly taking in the movements of those delicate pale hands as they traveled the plains of his chest. His movements were directionless, meant not to explore but to preoccupy his mind. Gladio would let him touch to his heart's content.

 

 “I missed you too.” Gladio returned, words painfully raw and honest. Although they’d only been separated for half a day, it felt like an eternity since he’d last held his omega. The imprinted pair weren’t meant to be separated; distance would always be difficult for them. And yet today it was necessary. Prompto needed to find comfort somewhere else, and Gladio had to learn how to accept that he couldn’t meet all of his omega’s needs. No matter how hard he tried, it wasn’t possible for him to be Prompto’s everything. In some cases, like today, the omega needed others. Outsiders. Friends and family. His alphas would have to learn how to share their treasure with others. It was a difficult subject that he would dwell on sometime in the future. Not now. Not when he had his precious omega’s complete attention.

 

The Shield smiled softly when Prompto finally stopped his tracing in favor of rolling on top of him. It felt like heaven to have him back where he belonged; sleeping in his arms throughout the night like he always did. The Shield kissed along the omega’s forehead as the blond shuffled around, arranging his arms and legs in their usual positions before settling down. But Gladio didn’t stop his kisses, instead he continued on. For a while that’s all he did; kissing soft skin while scenting peach-scented blond locks. He’d occasionally run his large hands along the omega’s slender back, feeling his lover’s warm skin where his t-shirt had ridden up. Sometimes planting stray butterfly kisses to a button nose…

 

This...this was all Gladio needed in life…

 

“Gladdy?” A whisper graced his ears, soft and full of exhaustion. Prompto was headed towards sleep, but something was holding him back from falling off.

 

“Yeah, angel baby?” The Shield responded, using the endearment that best suited his omega in this moment. In the moonlight, blond hair highlighted and fair features accentuated, Prompto looked like the angels pictured in his childhood novels. But his omega was far better than the characters he’d read about. It was his pleasant, beautiful personality that made him superior. A personality that Gladio prayed wouldn’t be forever damaged by the awful news he’d received hours earlier.

 

“I...I want to have a happy wedding. My Mah would want that for me...I know he would. I don’t want this to ruin everything…”

 

With those whispered words, Gladio’s fears were put to rest. Prompto would rise above this hardship in his life. Just like he had before, and just like he would in the future. He was tough as shit, and Gladio was a fool to have ever doubted him.

 

“It won’t, Prom. Tomorrow we’ll start planning. It’ll be amazing, I promise.” Gladio assured.

 

Prompto’s response was to gently squeeze his bicep, before finally growing lax in the protective arms of his lover.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware: exposition ahead. I deeply apologize in advance. I hate writing exposition, but if I addressed every single situation in this chapter it would warrant around five chapters. That's ridiculously unnecessary, so unfortunately you all are getting an exposition chapter. 
> 
> Thanks for commenting!

It took three days before Prompto and his alphas regained a sense of normality. Well, as normal as one could be after being hit with disturbing and life-changing news. Because how does someone truly move on from being betrayed? And how does someone come to terms with tragedy affecting a loved one? The negative emotions these issues stirred could only heal with time. But if the foursome were anything, they were a determined bunch. All four were resolved to enjoy their upcoming wedding, to celebrate their new union without rain clouds hovering above their heads. The council had already screwed with so many aspects of their engagement and so they refused to let the old men ruin their upcoming day. Thus, the day after the incident they swiftly began addressing the problems in their life; resolving pressing political issues, addressing hidden secrets, sharing burdens and making amends for mistakes.

 

The first secret unraveling began the morning directly after the council meeting. Prompto woke to find the foursomes’ massive bed empty, which was rather unusual for how early in the morning he rose. It was five o'clock and Noctis was awake. That in itself was a huge warning sign that things were amiss. Leaving the bedroom, Prompto quickly deduced the reason for his alphas’ early morning. All three were gathered in the living room interrogating a certain glaive.

 

Nyx sat in one of the chairs across from the alphas who’d managed to squeeze themselves onto one couch. Prompto gave his fellow omega credit for looking so calm and unintimidated; especially in the face of the King’s heated gaze. If Prompto were on the receiving end of such a glare, he’d probably wilt like a scorched flower. Unaware that he’d walked in right after the King asked a question, Prompto startled when out of nowhere Nyx admitted without hesitation that he was in fact an omega masquerading as a beta. What followed his admission was collective jaw dropping and a barrage of questions that the glaive easily fielded.

 

“But...you don't’ smell like an omega.” Came the bewildered response of a certain Shield.

 

“I’ve been masking my scent using beta pheromones…”

 

“Prompto treats you like your omegan. How the hell does he know you’re not beta?” The King quickly followed up, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

 

“It’s ‘cause he’s omegan. We can always sense other omegas. He can smell my real scent under the mask.”

 

“May I ask how long you’ve been hiding your true status?” Came the polite inquiry of an equally confused advisor.

 

“Since I joined the military...about twelve years if I’m counting correctly…”

 

“Does Cor know?” The King blurted, still trying to process that his longtime friend wasn’t who he thought he was.

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Shit...you two sure know how to keep a secret…” Came the muttered voice of the Shield who slowly deflated against the couch in response to the glaive’s answers. His husbands were more than willing to pick up his slack and continued their line of questioning.

 

The heated conversation went on for several minutes, the King and his advisor hammering Nyx with questions and the soldier responding quickly and with complete honesty. Prompto soon mused that the alphas looked like rabid reporters at a politician’s press conference, desperately awaiting the words of their great leader. However, there was one question that remained unsaid during the questioning. One that was saved for the end because it was the most important question of all.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” The King asked, voice falling into a soft tone that revealed he was hurt by his friend’s secret. At this question, Nyx finally faltered and had no quick response in the face of the King’s dejection. It was very hard to hurt Noctis’s feelings, as the King had a thick skin that all monarchs required in order to survive their reign. Anger was a common emotion for Noctis, but the pain of being let-down wasn’t. Especially when it came to close friends. Because for royals, true friendships were few and far between. Most reigning monarchs had only a small circle of people they could trust. People they truly felt comfortable around and knew wouldn’t betray them. Maintaining these few bonds was deeply important them. Based on the King’s reaction to Nyx’s secret, Prompto could tell that the King valued the soldier as a close friend. Thus, to learn that said friend was hiding a major part of his identity had to be a painful blow to digest. 

 

The King’s loaded question sparked the beginning of a difficult conversation. Nyx laid himself bare before his friends, revealing his deepest secret that he’d been hiding for over a decade. A secret that exposed a part of him that he didn’t wish others to see. It was his vulnerable side - and for an elite soldier, no matter the secondary-gender, speaking about weaknesses was a painful process.

 

While Prompto had openly shared his past and resulting emotional issues with his fellow omega, Nyx was more reserved in speaking about his own problems. From what Prompto gathered, the glaive was an orphaned teenage refugee that escaped Galahd when the Empire invaded the islands. While the Crown had regained control of the territory years ago, the effects of such a corrupted childhood had forever scarred the young victims of the war. In addition, based on the soldier’s hesitancy to discuss his teen years, Prompto assumed that his friend had endured additional trauma that he didn’t wish to reflect on. Simply due to how effective Nyx was in empathizing with the blond’s abusive past, Prompto had a nagging feeling that Nyx’s ordeal wasn’t all that different than his own. And so knowing how private the glaive was about his life, Prompto knew how difficult it was for him to share his reasons for masking his identity. He couldn’t properly explain without delving into his past, and Prompto knew more than anyone else on Eos how difficult digging up old trauma was.

 

Although the conversation started uncomfortably, it ended with a newfound understanding amongst friends. Nyx’s reasons for hiding his identity were legitimate, and by the end of his story the alphas couldn’t blame him for his choice. Due to how sudden and unexpected the capture of Galahd was for its citizens, Nyx had been separated from his close friends during the chaos of evacuating. Alone and penniless, the omega made his way to Insomnia where he immediately began looking for work. However, not many Insomnians were willing to take a chance on an omegan islander. Many Insomnians turned up their noses at the thousands of refugees that flooded their city every day. An “us against them” mentality soon arose based on each side’s inability to coexist together. Galadh and Insomnia had striking cultural and geographical differences, and both sides struggled to make sense of the other’s way of life. Nyx, orphaned, omegan and without a home, fell victim to this hostility.

 

After months of struggling, Nyx finally resorted to enlisting in the military. A career fueled by war was far from what he desired in life, but hunger and homelessness tended to kill silly dreams. After suffering nearly a week on an empty stomach, the young omega investigated his options at the only place (besides drug rings and brothels) that was always hiring. One would assume that a country in conflict would welcome as many new recruits as possible. However, as he quickly discovered, this mentality only applied to alphas and betas. After being ignored and openly mocked in several recruitment offices, the omega finally found an officer who took pity on his situation.

 

The young Galahdian was given two options; office flunky or field medic. At the time, neither of these positions paid enough to afford even the humblest standard of living. The omegas that took these positions usually had mates or family that helped supplement their income. Nyx didn’t have that option. All he had was himself. Thus, the young omega left the recruitment office with a determination to change his job prospects. But in order to do this, he had to hide a fundamental part of himself. Thus, the beta pheromones.

 

The alphas declined to press Nyx on just _how_ he had managed to mask his scent. Whatever process he endured was likely ethically questionable and none of his friends wanted to meddle in the details. As far as the alphas were concerned, Nyx’s past was in the past. The more pressing issue was his future. Although the glaive played down his emotions, the others could tell he was frightened about his secondary-gender being revealed. However, he also longed to live an authentic life and finally wed his long-term partner. Each of these desires required him to be honest with both himself and the government. And while both sides of the coin had positives and negatives, the soldier simply didn’t know which was the better option.

 

 Indecision hanging in the air, the King put the glaive at ease by leaving it in his hands. Whichever choice he made, the monarch would neither protest nor interfere. And as for Nyx’s side job (which he reluctantly and very vaguely disclosed) the royal pretended he hadn’t heard the admission. If someone threatened the King’s hobbies (sleeping, fishing and fucking) he’d lose his mind, so he wasn’t inclined to take away something that brought Nyx joy. They’d deal with the issue if and when military officials caught-on to the glaive’s minor breach of policy.

 

With the issue of Prompto’s newfound friend resolved, the alphas’ nerves were soothed when their omega insisted on keeping Nyx close. Although put-off by the smell of ‘beta’ lingering on the blond’s skin, they couldn’t deny the platonic chemistry Prompto shared with the glaive. Their interactions were textbook examples of omegan friendship, and none of the alphas would deny Prompto a much-needed pillar of support.

 

Because he _needed_ it.

 

Prompto’s ruminating habits had returned in full-force since learning of his family’s fate. Keeping his mind from wandering to darker subjects took substantial effort, and sometimes it was simply too much. Making sense of the mass murder of his tribe, followed by the enslavement of his dear mother, was almost too much to bear. Adding in his frustration towards Ignis for withholding the awful information, Prompto was dealing with emotional turmoil he’d never faced before. And so it would take several days for the omega to calm down and make sense of his feelings.

 

After Nyx departed the chambers that morning, Ignis drew Prompto aside after breakfast with a plan to discuss the knowledge he’d been hiding from his lover. The two made themselves comfortable within the omega’s nest before Ignis began the conversation with a sincere apology. He didn’t hesitate nor beat around the bush. His omega didn’t deserve such cowardly avoidance. However, as he expected, Prompto immediately rejected the advisor’s apology and sweetly brushed it off as unnecessary.  He assumed his lover was apologizing for the events of the council meeting, but he was soon proven sorely wrong. Ignis was relentless with his apologies, continually begging Prompto to listen to him and not shrug off his words. Because the outcome of the hellish meeting wasn’t why he was seeking forgiveness, it was for withholding news of Prompto’s extinct tribe.

 

Through downcast eyes, Ignis quietly explained that the omega’s people had been annihilated through genocide. He wasn’t sure if there were many (if any) survivors, but he knew that Prompto’s father and four of his brothers were confirmed deceased. In addition, there had been rumors that Prompto’s mother had survived the massacre, only to be subsequently captured and shared as a war prize amongst the imperial political elite. Rumors of his mother’s suicide arose several years after the massacre and no one could confirm if the gossip was true or false. Based on Celsi’s ramblings, it appeared that many believed Pryna had indeed killed himself.

 

The advisor’s delivery of the brutal information was far from typical of him. Usually calm and expertly methodical, Ignis stumbled and stammered in his delivery. His face reflected his inner turmoil and guilt, cheeks flushed bright pink in shame and sharp teeth worrying his lower lip when he paused. But despite how difficult it was for him to admit his shortcomings, the advisor made sure to say everything needed to make proper amends. 

 

Apology after apology flew out of the alpha's mouth as he tried to explain his motives for withholding such life altering information. He didn’t try and justify his choices, for he knew he was wrong for hiding such important pieces of Prompto’s past. However, he tried to explain his rationale for doing so. All he wanted was to protect Prompto, to not burden him with so much pain at once. He wanted his lover to work through his own trauma before taking on the trauma of others. He wanted Prompto to gain confidence in himself, to find self-worth before he was inevitably told of how little the Empire valued him and his people. And lastly, he wanted Prompto to know only the truth. Ignis wasn’t there for the massacre, so he had no way of knowing who died and who lived. While his investigators were nearly certain their findings were fact, only someone who’d been there could truly confirm the events of the killings. Ignis knew Prompto’s brother was likely present for the attack, and thus he’d hoped the captain would be the one to explain to Prompto what occurred.

 

But...Prompto’s well-being wasn’t the only reason Ignis hid the information. There was also a cowardly side of the advisor that simply abhorred being the bearer of bad news. Ignis was fearless in battle, had nerves of steel and carried an unusually high level of confidence few people would ever attain. He rarely fell short in his endeavors, rarely felt unsure of himself or afraid of failure. The staff in the Citadel jokingly called him “the Perfect One”, and the majority of the time he lived up to his nickname. But just because he appeared flawless, didn’t mean he was. Every human had a weak spot, and when this fragile spot was attacked, the person’s world seemed to collapse around them.

 

Obsessively shielding Prompto from heartbreak was one of Ignis’s weak spots.

 

Confronting Prompto’s past and ongoing personal issues was an area Ignis deeply struggled with. So desperate to see his omega happy, the advisor fiercely combated anything that might harm his lover’s shaky self-image. Deep down the alpha knew he couldn’t protect Prompto from life's tragedies. It was neither his right nor his place to safeguard his omega. Prompto was an adult and capable of making his own decisions, he didn’t need his lovers filtering his world. But though Ignis knew this, the alpha in him still protested. The urge to keep Prompto safe and sound in his nest was something all three of the alphas fought with daily. It was a biological urge, but that didn’t mean it was right. Prompto deserved freedom and was eager to explore outside the little world he currently lived in. And Ignis wanted that for him. He wanted Prompto to see whatever he wanted, to experience everything he desired. But with freedom came the unknown, both good and bad. By giving Prompto the freedom of knowing his past, the omega would suffer in response to what he learned. Ignis, being the protective person he was, simply couldn’t decide which reality was better: Prompto’s freedom accompanied by pain, or keeping him blissfully unaware while practically lying to him daily.

 

It was a difficult decision, and unfortunately, Ignis sided with the most comfortable of the choices. And oh, how he regretted that choice.

 

Prompto’s response to Ignis’s admission was a hissed order to leave his nest. Ignis had been on the receiving end of Prompto’s anger before, but nothing compared to his visceral reaction at being told news he should’ve learned months ago. The advisor immediately obeyed his omega’s command, leaving the room with his metaphorical tail between his legs while the sound of a slamming door echoed behind him.

 

What then commenced was a night of stress-baking for Ignis, and deep thinking for Prompto. Gladio and Noctis stood on the sidelines, each battling their own guilt over the situation. While Ignis usually had the final say in their marriage decisions (despite both of his husbands’ relentless battle for dominance) the group was a unit; a team. Although the advisor had been the one to insist Gladio and Noctis speak nothing of Prompto’s past, they’d both agreed to abide by his order. So in truth, all three were to blame for the unexpected revelation in the chamber room, Ignis was just taking the brunt of Prompto’s anger. Thus, the others felt guilt steadily building in their stomachs as the hours passed with Prompto’s hurt scent sitting heavy in the air. To distract themselves, Noctis tried to nap his poor mood away, and Gladio attempted to read a new novel. But neither of them were successful in their endeavors. As for Prompto, he skipped dinner and left his room only once to visit the bathroom. Other than that, the evening was uncharacteristically depressing and quiet. Not even the smell of Ignis’s heavenly pastries could brighten their moods.

 

Sleep didn’t come easily for any of them, as their omega’s unhappy scent kept their minds racing.

 

But the lovely thing about Prompto was that he could never stay angry for long. He was a forgiving soul who detested conflict. Despite their flaws and mistakes, Prompto adored his alphas and simply couldn’t fathom being upset with them for more than a day. While clearly upset by Ignis’s choice, the omega knew his intentions were heartfelt no matter how misguided. And knowing how uncomfortable Ignis was with personal failure, Prompto wouldn’t allow the poor man to beat himself up for too long. Not on his behalf.

 

At the crack of dawn, Ignis woke to find a warm body curled against his side, and in that moment he knew he was forgiven. Prompto spoke with the advisor for two hours straight as they watched the sun rise behind the gauze curtains of their bedroom. Ignis’s whispered apologies were met with repeated reassurance that everything was fine. That it was a new day and they would start afresh.

 

And while Ignis deeply appreciated the sincerity in those beautiful violet eyes, he still felt like shit for the dark circles that lay beneath them. Prompto’s forgiveness was overflowing, an example of how tender-hearted and compassionate he was. But just because he forgave Ignis, didn’t mean the issues at hand would disappear. The news the advisor shared the night before hurt the blond deeply, and Ignis noticed while they talked that another bracelet had joined his father's bands. It was primarily made of similar black leather, but this one had four prominent beads tied to it in a neat row.  Ignis recognized them as the ones he used to wear in his hair as a child. While the alpha couldn’t read the text engraved in the metal, he could recall Prompto sharing the names and pondering who they belonged to. Based on their place of honor next to his father’s bracelet, Prompto had put the pieces together and determined the names were that of his deceased brothers. The omega’s father was no longer the only person he was mourning, he now knew of several siblings who’d tragically lost their lives defending their way of life.

 

In addition to the mess of his past, the omega was still coming to terms with Celsi’s drunken statements. Prompto was reluctant to talk about what he’d heard, because honestly, what could he really say in response to such depraved words? Some topics were too sick and disturbing to make sense of. All Prompto knew was that he felt inner turmoil for a strange reason; one that made him view himself differently while simultaneously causing him great guilt.

 

Prompto couldn’t describe the emotional rollercoaster he’d been riding ever since hearing the fate of his mother.  At first he felt rage, then deep grief, and finally (after several hours of late night ruminating) he settled on a feeling of timid acceptance mixed with a little bit of hope.  His final reaction was unsettling, because in tragedy he’d unexpectedly gained a new perspective which spurred a strong feeling of self-worth within him. How? Well…

 

Prompto had spent his whole life accepting the label of “slut” and its sister slur “whore.” Having been programmed to feel he was less-than others and only useful for sexual purposes, the omega struggled to view himself differently. He’d come a long way since his rescue from the dumpster, but sometimes he still viewed himself as inferior. Like the worthless trash he was discovered in. After enduring intense treatment with his doctor as well as self-guided therapy on his own, Prompto knew these feelings were wrong. He knew that his negative thoughts were products of trauma he’d endured. But despite knowing the truth, he still sometimes felt like he deserved the awful childhood he’d suffered. That he’d somehow angered the gods who cursed him to a life of suffering.  On really bad days he felt undeserving of his alphas’ love, undeserving of eating regular meals and sleeping in a warm bed. Sometimes he felt like he shouldn’t have the life he’d miraculously gained. That someone with his past shouldn’t be living in the lap of luxury and spoiled rotten by the King of Lucis himself. These negative feelings all boiled down to one source: ingrained low-self-esteem. A nasty little voice constantly whispered in his ear that he was an omegan bitch and thus didn’t deserve nice things or to be treated with love and respect. Most days Prompto could ignore this voice, but sometimes it overwhelmed him.

 

But with the arrival of Celsi’s disgusting admission, Prompto was forced to confront the little voice in ways he’d never had before. Because if he accepted the malicious words that degraded him, if he allowed himself to believe he was deserving of nothing and worthless...well, wouldn’t his mother deserve the same? From what he’d learned, his Madhor had endured similar if not identical circumstances as his own. Fate had been cruel to Prompto’s family, and trauma touched them all in shockingly similar ways. So if the rumors were true, as Prompto suspected they were, should Pryna then be considered a whore like he often thought of himself? Should his mother feel guilty for being loved and having nice things? Should he feel undeserving of a stranger’s kind words and basic human respect?

 

The thought of his mother feeling such a way enraged the omega.

 

In Prompto’s eyes, his mother was perfect and deserved every good thing that floated his way. Despite struggling to remember his Mah’s smile, his hugs, his kind words, and constant companionship, Prompto knew he was a loving person. The gorgeous tapestry that hung in his nest bore testament to his beautiful spirit. And so nothing Pryna endured would ever tarnish Prompto’s image of him. His mother’s enslavement took nothing away from his worth and said nothing about his future. The depravity he’d endured didn’t define his life. His trauma was only a battle scar upon his form, not a mark of shame to be hidden in humiliation. And maybe...just maybe...Prompto could see himself the same way. If his mamma was worthy of abundant happiness...then why not his son? If Prompto believed his mother’s past didn’t define nor taint his worth, then why should he continue disparaging himself over his own?

 

It was an issue Prompto had been wrangling with ever since Celsi opened his mouth. Part of him felt guilty for finding peace amongst his mother’s pain. But another part of him felt it was something his mother would want. It was a conundrum, a mangled mess of positive and negative emotions. But Prompto found hope in the confusing feeling, because as every second passed, his self-image morphed little by little into something new. Something better. Something wonderful. And deep down he knew his Madhor would be proud of him for seeking positivity despite being surrounded by pain. Prompto would make the best out of an awful situation, because as he was quickly learning, there was a silver-lining in everything. Goodness was a persistent force and it could make itself known in even the shittiest of circumstances. 

 

By the morning of the fourth day, the foursome had finally finished addressing all of the secrets and negative emotions spawned by the council meeting. The long conversations, tears of grief, angry outbursts and sharing of hurt feelings was over. That Friday morning, all four resolved to return to normal which included preparing for a special event. They’d already wasted three days of preparation, they wouldn’t squander a minute more.

 

So that’s how Prompto found himself in the royal kitchens, surrounded by dozens of mini cakes and two giggling women. The omega sat in awe as the head baker laid cake after cake before him. Prompto had no idea so many flavors of cake existed, and his head spun as the desserts continued trickling in on silver platers. The bakery workers all wore kind smiles, each excited about what the cakes symbolized.

 

A royal wedding.

 

Prompto was pleasantly surprised by how positively the Citadel staff reacted to his marriage announcement. The news of the King’s final consort came as no surprise to the staff close to the monarch, but many others were shocked at the news. Prompto had braced himself for a barrage of insults and disgusted whispers behind his back, but he’d yet to hear a harsh word sent his way. In fact, many of the staff reacted with excitement for his union, and Prompto felt his heart flutter whenever he overheard them positively discussing his upcoming wedding (and the subsequent royal heir) in the halls.

 

That said, the true test of Prompto’s acceptance by Lucis would be when his marriage was announced to the public. So far, only the Citadel staff knew of the engagement and all were barred from speaking about the affair until the day after the King’s wedding. Prompto wouldn’t know how the populace felt about him until the print announcement was published by the Crown Press. While he knew not to get his hopes up, the omega hoped the staff’s reaction was a good omen for things to come.

 

Prompto breathed a sigh of relief when the cakes finally stopped coming. Making a cursory count, the omega estimated that there were twenty-five different deserts in front of him. The variety was amazing: dark chocolate fudge, lemon sponge cake, strawberry shortcake, cinnamon swirl and even a rare sylleblossom infused cake. The options were abundant, and Prompto found himself turning towards his companions for assistance in confronting the overwhelming line of cakes.

 

Besides Prompto sat a friend and another person whom the omega hoped would someday share the same title. Gladio’s sister Iris had arrived in Insomnia two weeks before, but Prompto had just now met her that morning. At the time of her arrival, Kel’s package had yet to be delivered and thus Prompto was suffering severe anxiety and depression due to his unknown future. The beta thought it was best she refrain from meeting Prompto in such a delicate state, and the blond appreciated her thoughtfulness. He knew he wouldn’t have been able to focus on their conversation, and he’d likely offend the woman by how distracted his mind was. Now with his future secured, the omega had the capacity to get to know Iris without panic attacks rendering him useless.

 

The second person attending Prompto’s cake tasting was his friend from the gym. Prompto had shyly informed her over text of his upcoming nuptials, and as he predicted, she’d been talking nonstop ever since. While Prompto had no idea what planning a wedding entailed, Lilith had been to several and therefore presented him with a massive list of things to prepare. Even Ignis was surprised at how detailed her suggestions were, the advisor having his own seven-page list of tasks to attend to. Prompto was simply lost in a haze, uncertain of where to go, what to say, and what to choose. He thanked his lucky stars that he didn’t have a choice in choosing his attire or creating vows. The omega was beyond overwhelmed and uncertain in his decisions, and so he appreciated the fact that not every aspect of the planning required his input.

 

“There’s so many…” Prompto mumbled, eyes bouncing between the decadent cakes. His eyes lingered on a few, specifically the vanilla and peach-based ones. Prompto found that he adored the scent and taste of vanilla, and peaches were one of his favorite foods. He blamed Ignis for getting him hooked on the sweet fruits.

 

“Variety is normal in cake tastings, you just go cake by cake and tag the ones you like and send back the ones you hate.” Iris cheerfully explained, passing several little cards towards Prompto.

 

The omega studied the cards, taking in the pale pink background and the gold colored cursive writing. There were three sets of cards, the first labeled “No” the second “Yes” and the third “Maybe.” Prompto found the cards entirely too fancy for their purpose, but so was everything in the Citadel. Even the staff’s pencils were extravagant.

 

With the delicacies delivered and arranged around the King’s fiancé and friends, the head baker shooed his assistants out of the room. A group of them had been lingering in the corners of tasting room, all curiously observing the Consort-to-be while placing whispered bets on which cake he would select. It was soon becoming apparent to Prompto that royal weddings were a big deal in Lucis and the populace enjoyed watching the build-up to the special day. It also didn’t help that the upcoming wedding was extremely unique and unheard of.

 

Prompto’s engagement was rare, as no Lucian monarch had ever taken an omegan male as a spouse. The staff were curious to see if Prompto was anything like the beloved late Queen Aulea. In addition, others were fascinated by Prompto’s confirmed Niflheimean heritage. While most of the staff were aware of Prompto, having seen him in the halls with his alphas or walking his pets, the majority assumed he was of Tenebraen heritage like the King’s second consort. With the internal announcement of the King’s upcoming nuptials, they were surprised to learn he was in fact from the Empire. While some no doubt were confused by the King’s choice (an omega from a politically hostile country), others welcomed the union in hopes that the King’s spouse would ease ongoing tensions with the cold Imperialists. It was a wishful dream, but all Lucians hoped that one day relations with Niflheim would improve and that the countries would one day befriend each other.

 

When the head baker finally left the room, Prompto returned his gaze to the abundance of cakes he was going to taste. That morning, Prompto told his alphas that he didn’t wish to have a traditional evening party after the wedding ceremony. Instead, he preferred to have a light reception and a private dinner with only his alphas present. Prompto still struggled with attention from people outside of his lovers, and he wasn’t sure he could handle a full-blown party no matter how small his guest list was. Lucian wedding parties usually consisted of a full-course meal, ballroom dancing, cake-cutting and speeches from family and friends. Prompto simply couldn’t fathom having to do any of these activities with an audience watching his every move. He’d much rather have light desserts and champagne with his guests, before retreating for a more private evening schedule with his husbands.

 

Prompto’s alphas had readily agreed with his wishes. To be honest, the alphas weren’t particularly fond of wedding proceedings themselves. They would much rather share a quiet evening with their new spouse on the lavish rooftop of the Citadel. If Prompto wanted to dance, they could do so in privacy under the night sky. A private dinner also prevented the long, droning speeches typical of royal weddings. Noctis had in fact fallen asleep at his first wedding when a now deceased councilman took the stand. King Regis was too polite of a monarch to cut the drunken rambling short.

 

With the wedding proceedings decided at breakfast, Prompto parted ways with his alphas to attend the cake tasting in the kitchens. He’d initially been opposed to the idea of selecting the deserts without his lovers’ input, but all three insisted that Prompto make the final decision. As far as they were concerned, this was Prompto’s wedding. Thus, Prompto would choose what he wanted without the input of his alphas who’d already had a wedding. Because royal weddings were heavily restricted by protocol, the omega’s lovers wanted him to make as many choices as possible in areas he was allowed. So after a series of sweet kisses, Prompto departed the King’s chambers with Iris as his escort. He had no idea his alphas had an appointment of their own to attend; one they would keep secret from him until his wedding night.

 

Noticing the blond’s hesitation and scrunched eyebrows, Iris decided that guiding her sibling’s fiancé would be the best course of action.  The beta had a good idea of what to expect from Prompto due to her brother’s daily texts. Prompto had moved into the Citadel just as Iris arrived at Cape Caem for the duration of winter.  She’d wanted to return to Insomnia as soon as she learned of the young omega, but Gladio had advised against it. At the time, Prompto was terrified of everyone and struggling to cope with his new life. He wouldn’t have been capable of befriending Iris so early into his recovery. But the benefit of text communication was that a story could be told as time passed. Gladio’s communication showcased the omega’s transformation from frightened trafficking victim to outgoing consort. From those detailed texts, Iris had been able to piece together an image of Prompto and his personality. And based on the few hours she’d spent with him that morning, her predictions were spot on.

 

Prompto was adorably sweet, excitable at random and talkative when discussing his favorite things. At first he was shy and timid around Iris, a sense of desperation to please rolling off him in waves. But the beta woman had a knack for putting people at ease, and by the time Prompto’s friend Lilith arrived the blond was chatting a mile a minute about Gladio’s hair of all topics. With the addition of his friend, the blond opened up even more and the beta was privy to the endearing personality Gladio talked so fondly about. She could clearly see what caused her brother to fall head of heels for the omega.

 

All that said, Prompto also exhibited certain negative habits that Iris suspected were due to his past. Indecision and uncertainty were two of them. Where a typical bride or groom would jump right into the cake tasting, Prompto hesitated and seemed to struggle with how to proceed. Gladio had talked about this behavior before, so his sister knew to expect the omega’s hesitation and lack of confidence on this outing. Therefore, she would gently lead the blond in the right direction and hope that he might gain confidence as they went along.

 

“Try the one that looks the best first.” Iris chirped as she passed Prompto a fork. The blond took it but still paused. Picking the best was easier said than done, they all looked delicious. With his companions silently awaiting his move, Prompto fidgeted in his seat when he couldn’t decide which cake looked the most appealing. When the tips of his ears started turning pink in embarrassment, Iris knew he needed further urging.

 

“Gladio told me you like peaches, this one’s a vanilla-white with peach syrup frosting.” The beta continued, removing the cover on a nearby cake before placing it in front of the omega. Prompto idly noted that the cake didn’t look like its description, what with the frosting appearing suspiciously grey. In fact, with the platter right under his nose, the omega didn’t smell peach but something strange that was eerily familiar. And it wasn’t a good familiar. The smart side of his brain ordered him to bypass the mysterious cake. But fuck it, Prompto wasn’t a baker. He couldn’t bake shit, so how would he know what a legit peach frosting looked and smelled like? It was best to trust the experts and so he reached his tiny dessert fork forward to spear a piece. His companions had no qualms in joining him, each taking rather large pieces of their own and plopping them into their mouths. In an instant, Prompto knew he should’ve trusted his instincts.

 

As soon as their taste buds revolted, all three members of the group simultaneously reached for their napkins to spit the cake out. Prompto felt like throwing a hissy fit when the flavor he expected turned out to be something entirely different. The bakers must have mislabeled the so-called peach cake, because all he could taste was black licorice. And astrals knows, Prompto _detested_ black licorice.

 

“Tastes like chocobo shit…” His gym buddy mumbled, immediately grabbing for her glass of water on the table.

 

“I think the bakers switched them on accident.” Prompto muttered irritably as he moved the cake cover back in place. He immediately slapped a “No” card firmly on top of the glass in disgust for the evil little dessert. If Prompto had his way, his masters and the damned council would be served black licorice as their only meal for the rest of their lives. It was a fitting punishment.

 

The group quickly moved on to a safe looking chocolate cake to ride their mouths of the pungent aftertaste of the previous one. This option was as good as it looked, and Prompto placed a “Maybe” card atop its cover with relief that he’d found a suitable option. However, he was hoping that several of the vanilla based cakes would taste better. The omega had dreamed of having a white wedding cake his whole life, and chocolate (although heavenly) didn’t fit that picture.

 

As the group worked their way through the cakes, Prompto fielded Lilith’s nonstop questions about his future in the Citadel and Iris’s curious inquiries about his favorite hobbies and interests. The younger of the two was still stuck on the fact that her buddy was becoming a Prince and how dreamy the whole affair was. Iris in turn wasn’t the romantic her brother was, so her questions centered on Prompto’s future photography cause. Having traveled nearly all of Eos, the beta talked lengthily about the best places to visit and the ones that were worth skipping. Prompto sat transfixed through her stories of scaling the Rock of Ravatogh and exploring the lush landscape of the Tenebraen wilderness. With each detailed tale, Prompto’s thirst for adventure grew. He wanted to visit every single place Iris spoke about, including the not so cool ones. As long as he was seeing something new and foreign, he would be satisfied.

 

The conversation with his two companions was so engaging that Prompto startled when only one cake remained. The group had whittled down the selection to two “Yes” cakes and seven “Maybes”. Prompto couldn’t decide which of the two best cakes he liked better, so he hoped the final cake happened to be the best saved for last. When Iris placed the platter before him, he couldn’t help but giggle when he noticed it was the peach cake that had been mistakenly swapped with the licorice. This cake looked promising, as the frosting was pale like Prompto desired despite being peach flavored. It looked absolutely scrumptious and decadent. When cut, the light aroma of peach and vanilla mingled together in the air and made the seated friends’ mouths water in anticipation. In addition to its scent, Prompto adored the appearance of the cake with its smooth shape and lily-white frosting. It looked like a dessert straight out of a fairy tale book, and heaven knows Prompto lived for fairy tales. The omega couldn’t help but release a prayer in hopes that the delicacy would taste as good as it looked.

 

And to his luck (thank you Shiva), it did.

 

With a smile of giddiness, Prompto knocked the two “Yes” cards off the other cakes so that only one bore the elusive title. His first wedding task was now complete. The cake of his dreams had been selected and in the process he’d made a new friend.

 

After three days of hell, the fourth wasn’t half bad.

 

\--

 

Across the Citadel, far from the royal kitchens, stood the fascinating Crown tailor’s office. It was a unique set of rooms, vastly different from the offices in the rest of the palace. One room was chock full of rare and expensive fabrics and trimmings. The other housed several sewing machines and mannequins for every body size and type. The last was a fitting room where clients discussed their garments and took measurements with the tailor. This room was where the King and his husbands could currently be found, sitting in a circle of chairs while the tailor sat across from them.

 

As Prompto chatted and indulged in cakes with his companions, his alphas were attending a wedding appointment of their own. This one, however, was far more...risqué...if you will. Even Ignis, supreme master of the poker face, flushed a light pink when he arranged this appointment with Miriam, the head tailor. This was because the alphas weren’t creating any old garment. They weren’t placing their typical orders of Crownsguard formalwear and royal regalia, no they were ordering something special for Prompto. And it wasn’t his wedding robes.

 

“So have you all decided on a color?” Miriam chirped as she sketched rapidly. The woman asked the question without looking up, her eyes totally transfixed on her work. From where they sat, the alphas could see her drawings swiftly coming to life under her expert hand. The tailor was steadily sketching several figures, all of which bore unique cuts and altered styles of the garment they’d suggested. As the alphas shared their ideas, Miriam took each into account by drawing individual models featuring them. So far, she had five different sketches the alphas could choose from.

 

“We’ve discerned he prefers black…” Ignis answered, ears still tinged pink despite them being well into their appointment.  He knew he shouldn’t be embarrassed. What they were requesting wasn’t unheard of nor something to be ashamed of. But still...designing lingerie was like walking into a sex shop. The first time was always uncomfortable.

 

The alphas had mutually decided to indulge Prompto’s desire for lingerie months ago. They’d thought about purchasing him pieces as soon as they learned of his interest, but they all agreed that such a gift would be more memorable if given on his wedding night. So on a rare afternoon Prompto was away from the chambers, the husbands gathered together to discuss (and hopefully purchase) the special wedding garment. However, after viewing numerous options, they were dismayed to find that none of the commercial lingerie on offer fit Prompto’s body shape perfectly. Most lingerie was created with females in mind therefore certain areas like the bust and hips were the pattern focal points. Prompto was male and had no breasts. While his hips were curvier than the average males’, they weren’t as defined as females. A garment that showcased his unique waist shape was a problem they repeatedly ran into.

 

Surprisingly, Noctis was the one to suggest a custom-made garment after they nearly gave up on the idea. His husbands quickly perked up at his suggestion, and suddenly ideas were bouncing against the walls of the apartment. Each of them knew that lace was a must, they’d caught Prompto staring at the fabric more times than they could count. The other must-have was a sensual (but not explicit) design. Prompto seemed to gravitate towards the more modest lingerie pieces, such as the baby doll cut and negligees. The alphas were aware that Prompto had been forced to wear lewd garments while enslaved, and so they would work hard to create him a garment that made him feel beautiful but not objectified.

 

“How about a see-through, thigh-high lace kimono for the top?” Miriam suggested, taking into account one of the ideas her clients had shared. “First time wearers are often a little shy. A piece like this would allow him to reveal himself at his own pace.”

 

All three of the alphas swallowed heavily. It was hard not to fantasize about the prospective garment and the beautiful omega who would be wearing it. Miriam was totally comfortable in her craft and excited to be creating such a special piece for the future Consort, but her clients were far less composed. Between lustful thoughts and extreme shyness at describing their desires, the men were totally out of their depth.  To Ignis’s annoyance, both Gladio and Noctis left the majority of the talking to him. Both men sat rigid in their chairs, flushed and darting their eyes away from Miriam whenever she spoke. Gladio especially looked like a teenager about to lose his virginity, his hands steadily fiddling with a random pen he’d found on the tailor’s desk. Thus, poor Ignis was left to describe all of the intimate details they hoped to compile into one piece. But no matter how uncomfortable the process was, the outcome would be totally worth it. Seeing Prompto dressed beautifully would no doubt be an image that would remain in their minds forever. And better yet, if the omega loved it, he’d have both a mental and physical memento to memorialize his special day.

 

In response to the woman’s suggestion, Ignis looked over at his husbands who appeared fond of the recommendation. The advisor himself personally loved the idea of a kimono. Prompto was usually self-conscious in new situations, so giving him something that provided some protection would be an ideal choice. In addition, it would feature the lace that the omega not-so-secretly obsessed over.

 

“Gentlemen, your thoughts?” Ignis queried, raising his eyebrow at his husbands who both mumbled they approved of the idea. The advisor rolled his eyes at how pathetic they both looked, eyes lustful but bodies fidgeting like toddlers in time-out. Though having known them for so long, Ignis should’ve expected this childish behavior.

 

“Yes, I think a kimono is a good idea.” The advisor confirmed as the woman quickly sketched said garment on her sketchpad.

 

“As for the bottoms? Any preferences?” Miriam continued, biting back a chuckle when her clients flushed a darker shade of red and averted their eyes. She found the alphas’ shyness entirely too adorable. They were a sweet bunch and clearly loved and cherished their omega. When describing their request at the beginning of the meeting, they’d talked lengthily about the things Prompto gravitated to as well as areas to avoid (like leather). In addition, they described areas of the omega’s body they thought should be highlighted and beautified, such as his waist.  From how detailed they were, the tailor could tell they’d thought long and hard about the gift and wanted a piece that would thoroughly celebrate their fiancé’s unique features.

 

Ignis considered the question at hand before speaking. Again, he thought it was best they err on the modest side in this area. The alphas were testing the waters with this gift and didn’t want anything too intimidating or revealing for Prompto’s tastes.  They wanted their lover to be comfortable being viewed in such a garment, and so it shouldn’t be too sexy and daunting for a first time. Because technically, Prompto’s wedding night _would_ be his first time and the blond was bound to be nervous. There was no need to make it worse by giving him something he felt uncomfortable in.   

 

“Like the top piece, we’d prefer something not too revealing.” Ignis managed to choke out. The room felt hot and he suddenly felt the need to loosen his collar. His husbands meanwhile slouched in their chairs looking anywhere but at the amused tailor.

 

“How about a boyshort cut? It’s similar to underwear but with a more sensual cut. It’s defining, and will primarily highlight the rear, not the front. I could make them out of lace as well, which would make them feel more like lingerie than undergarments.”

 

Ignis nodded immediately. Based on his husbands’ poor attempt at hiding their hitched breaths, he knew they also agreed. A picture was forming in their heads of the finished product, and Shiva was it alluring. But there was still something missing…

 

“His torso will be a tad bare...won’t it? Is there something you can do about this?” Ignis asked, hands starting to copy Gladio’s in fiddling with a pen. “I mean I’m not requesting a bra or cami, but just…. something…”

 

“Ah, I see.” Miriam agreed as she studied her sketch. If Prompto were to remove the kimono, he’d only have the boyshorts left. This wasn’t a bad thing as the omega would look beautiful in anything. However, she understood the alpha’s point. Accentuating his abdomen or chest might complete the look they were going for - something highly detailed and unlike anything featured in a typical lingerie store. In her expert opinion (seeing as the omega was male and flat chested,) bringing attention to his lower torso would be the better of the two choices.

 

“What about a simulated corset? Something that will define the abdomen but won’t be constricting. You could do this with a series of straps in various patterns, but a crisscrossing design would probably be ideal for his body type.”

 

“Y-yeah…add that.”

 

Ignis startled at the unexpected voice of the King. Turning to look at the royal, the advisor smirked in response to his hoarse voice and stammering. Noctis was most definitely salivating over the image the tailor had created for him. He probably didn’t even realize he spoke, so lost in his lustful daydreaming. Gladio, golden eyes blazing and dilated, was lost right alongside him.

 

But of course, the King’s phone chose that moment to make itself present. The sensual images in his mind, one that included a gorgeous lingerie clad Prompto writhing under him, disappeared in deference to the interruption. The King almost growled in frustration but bit it back when he remembered Miriam was present. The tailor shouldn’t have to witness an angry, sexually-frustrated monarch throwing a hissy fit over his vanishing fantasies. With a scowl of annoyance, Noctis pulled his phone out and checked the caller ID.

 

Illian.

 

The mood in the room suddenly grew tense as both Ignis and Gladio read their husband’s emotions. All traces of the King’s former mood were gone. What replaced it was a strong sense of determination and hope.   

 

“Noctis, who is it?” Ignis inquired as Noctis swiped to answer his phone. He mouthed the name “Illian” and Ignis immediately sat up straight. Prompto’s masters or the council situation would be the only reason Illian would call. The man preferred email, so whenever he contacted them by phone meant something serious was happening.

 

Noctis quietly excused himself as he took the call, walking out of the office into the empty corridor. Both of his husbands followed, desperately curious as to what the investigator was calling about. Just as the Shield and advisor entered the hallway, though, Noctis was ending his phone call.

 

“Is everything alright?” Ignis queried softly, eyes taking in Noctis’s unreadable expression. He didn’t look angry, nor sad, just blank.

 

“Illian’s discovered some damning evidence in Celsi’s home. It’s serious. He wants us to meet with him immediately.”

Ignis’s stomach flipped. Part of him was wary about whatever Illian had found. Another part of him was ecstatic that they’d found anything at all. Ignis knew the disgusting old man was guilty, but evidence was needed to convict him. Now, based on Illian’s finding, he’d likely be arrested by the end of the day. Ignis couldn’t wait to witness him in handcuffs, marched down to the military prisons with his head hanging low.

 

“Let us bid farewell to Miriam.” Ignis said, always the polite gentleman. “Then we shall meet with him.”

 

The others said nothing, only nodding their consent. With minds racing, stomachs flipping and hopes near bursting, the alphas set out on their mission with a prayer that justice would finally be served.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait for this chapter. After posting the last chapter, I realized that I wasn’t enjoying the writing process. Writing this story felt like a chore, something that brought anxiety instead of joy. Because I have mood issues, it’s not smart for me to use my personal/leisure time doing things that don’t bring me happiness. Writing is a hobby, it’s not something I have to do. So I decided to take a break to see if I’d regain the passion to write, but I didn’t want to put the story on hiatus because it would give me an excuse not to return for a while. Plus, I think readers become despondent and upset when they know a story they’ve been following for months has an uncertain future. I know I feel this way when my favorite authors leave for an indeterminate amount of time. I don’t feel right doing that to you guys. All that said, I tried writing again a couple of days ago and some of that passion has returned. So here we are. Thanks for being patient with me. :)
> 
> Also, a note on an aspect of this story: 
> 
> I want to clarify something that’s been brought up a couple of times. The titles “mother” and “father” are not related to gender in this story. A father is the sire of a baby and a mother is the carrier of the baby. Although alpha females in my story cannot bear children naturally (neither sire nor carry), they can pass on their genes in a laboratory (a long, very expensive process...not many of them do this). Thus, if an alpha female mates with a beta female and the alpha goes through the DNA transfer process, they are considered the “father” and the beta female the “mother”. 
> 
> I feel the need to clarify this because some people are confused as to why Prompto’s mother who is male is called his mom. It’s simply because he gave birth to Prom. It’s not meant to feminize male characters in any way. 
> 
> As for packs where there are several members, the same format applies. For instance, in the chocobro foursome, all three of the alphas will be referred to as variations of “father” even if they didn’t directly sire the baby in question. 
> 
> Hope this clears things up. 
> 
> And lastly, a **chapter warning:** Mentions of rape in this chapter. Nothing sexual, but it’s discussed and implied. Please be warned.

 

The winding path towards Criminal Affairs had sadly become an ingrained trek for the King and his consorts. Before Prompto’s arrival, the group rarely visited the department outside of annual meetings. While the monarch actively worked with the department to reduce crime in the crown city, most days the staff of the department visited the King and not the other way around. Only in dire circumstances did the King visit the department, usually because of the high level of security it provided. Unfortunately, everything surrounding Prompto’s past (and now the drama with the council) required top security. So once again, the alphas were making their way across the Citadel towards an office they’d much rather not visit.

 

Their walk was uncharacteristically silent. It was unusual for the threesome not to banter back and forth when in each other’s company. Long before the three husbands were lovers, they were best friends. They never grew tired of chatting and bickering with each other, never got fed up with the playful insults and lighthearted jabs they threw towards one another. And being who they were, three busy men trying to run a kingdom, they often didn’t find themselves altogether in one place for long. So they usually made the best of their time, catching up on their household affairs or simply enjoying each other’s company. But today wasn’t one of those days. Their minds were clouded, unable to partake in their normal jesting and flirting. Dark thoughts bounced amongst their brains, morbid curiosity at the forefront.

 

It was difficult not to speculate about the evidence Illian insisted they see immediately. Astrals knows what this damning discovery might be. It could be as simple as communications with imperial officials, or something much more sinister and disturbing. Given their lifelong unexplained aversion to Celsi, it was probably the latter. Outside of once fist fighting with a fellow councilmember during a stressful session, Celsi’s major infractions had always been drinking related. The man also had a loose mouth that he felt no need to control (thus, the situation he now found himself in). However, the alphas had always felt unnerved around him. They always felt that something lurked beneath the surface of the man. Under the arrogant, elitist mindset, and generally sour behavior was something far more darker. Until the contract signing, the alphas had struggled to understand just what they were feeling when in Celsi’s presence. They often felt disgusted by him, but they weren’t exactly sure where it stemmed from when his insufferable personality was taken out of the picture.

 

Now they knew what that uncomfortable inkling was.

 

They were likely dealing with a rapist. An unabashed sexual predator. Treason was a serious crime, but rape would always be the worst of the two evils. There was no rehabilitating someone like Celsi; a man who had no qualms with forcing himself on an unwilling, vulnerable party. The only place for someone like him was an iron-barred cell, or six feet under barren ground. Preferably the latter.

 

But despite knowing deep down that Illian’s findings would be unsettling, all three prayed that maybe (just maybe) it wouldn’t be. That what the investigator found was an incriminating paper trail, illegal correspondence, wealth transfers or evidence-ridden personal journals. They hoped that whatever it was wasn’t something they’d have to tell Prompto with heavy hearts. Because after the explosive meeting and subsequent fallout, they could no longer hide things from their omega. It simply wasn’t right. Whatever they learned today, Prompto would have to be informed about; no matter how difficult the subject was.

 

The alphas had always insisted that spouses be equals in all areas of marriage. They strongly believed that no secondary gender was better than another; an omega was just as important and worthy of respect as an alpha. Archaic secondary gender norms didn’t factor into their marriage, every member would stand tall, side by side. And thus because of these views, the alphas believed that no spouse should ever overpower another; whether that be physically or mentally. Hiding and making light of issues to protect Prompto, although heartfelt, created a power imbalance. Prompto was already physically smaller and weaker than his lovers, was an omega whom were unfortunately still seen as less important than their alpha and beta counterparts, and he also had no social status like his fiancés. He was at a disadvantage, vulnerable to being treated subserviently and his will ignored. After Ignis’s admission of withholding information from him, the alphas agreed to never let it happen again. And so, whatever they learned today, Prompto would learn as soon as they returned home.

 

Shiva willing, it would be something that wouldn’t tear the poor blond up.

 

Upon reaching the office, the alphas were perturbed to find the doors locked. Through the bullet-proof glass they could see Illian striding towards them to open the door, but the fact that it was locked alone proved that things were serious. Whatever was said within the soundproof walls of the office clearly wasn’t meant to escape them. Illian had taken precautions so that no outside staff members visited the office while they discussed the matter at hand. With this knowledge, all three alphas immediately began preparing themselves for the meeting about to commence.

 

“Your Majesty.” The investigator greeted as he held the door open for his three visitors. The trio followed him, waving politely at the friendly secretary as they headed towards Illian’s spacious office. Usually neat and obsessively organized, the room was in a state of chaos. Boxes of seized evidence were stacked in a corner, dictionary thick stacks of documents cluttered on the man's desk. The King spotted several empty coffee cups, a signal that Illian had been working non-stop on the treason case since the day of the contract signing. The royal made a mental note to grant the poor man an extended vacation once the difficult affair was settled. Having handled the complex investigations into both of Prompto’s enslavers, the investigator probably hadn’t rested properly since the omega was discovered back in mid-November. Which honestly, based on Prompto’s remarkable transformation, seemed so damn long ago.

 

The alphas fidgeted once seated in the three chairs the staff provided for their meeting. Illian had briefly stepped out to speak with someone, and in his absence the three mates spoke silently to one another with mere eye contact. Apprehension hung heavy in the air, but there was also a hint of relief. Whatever the investigator had found would likely be enough to charge Celsi. This was something they’d been very worried about, as politicians were notorious for efficiently hiding their skeletons. The man’s admission in the council chamber wasn’t enough to charge him. They needed physical evidence; sound proof that he initiated and maintained illegal ties with the Empire. Thankfully, the gods saw fit to provide them this needed information. Now all they had to do was endure whatever it was.

 

“I apologize for requesting an audience at such short notice.” Illian said as he reappeared at the door. He made sure to close and firmly lock it behind himself before moving towards his desk chair. “I’d have scheduled a meeting, but we cannot detain Sir Celsi for much longer. If he leaves the Citadel, he could muddle the investigation.”

 

“Understood, no need to apologize.” Ignis spoke for the three, his husbands nodding along with his words.

 

“That said,” Illian continued, moving to shake his computer mouse in order to wake the sleeping screen. “He absolutely won’t be leaving anytime soon. If ever.”

 

The three visitors straightened in their seats. Illian was a notoriously stoic man. He rarely showed emotion and was usually gruff and monotonous. It was a personality that was needed for such a difficult job. Investigating crime, especially on the large scale he did, had to be emotionally difficult. Having a reserved, detached personality was likely necessary in order to endure the painful details of such trying work. So with this knowledge, the alphas were startled to hear anger in the man’s tone. It was restrained and controlled, but it was prominent. The investigator was disgusted by something, so much so that in a rare instance he felt emotionally involved with the case he was investigating.

 

This was bad news.

 

“My team have been searching through his personal documents. His office was stripped bare, all documents were seized and I’ve read the majority. All of his tech was taken and deconstructed, my best cyber forensic investigator has spent several days digging through his devices. He encountered an extremely well-hidden collection of videos. A highly skilled person in computer engineering had to have hidden them, as only an expert could possibly find them.”  

 

The alphas gulped nervously. A sickening feeling seeped into their guts as they slowly comprehended what this might mean. Who would go through such lengths to hide a few videos? Such extreme actions meant the films contained material that would ruin Celsi. They contained images so damning that he’d hired someone to conceal them as securely as possible. A feeling of dread encompassed the room as the alphas ruminated over the news.

 

“Videos…?” Ignis started, nervously tugging at his jacket sleeves in agitation. “Meaning he features in them, or something else?”

 

“Both.” Illian grunted as he clicked around on his computer. He turned the large screen towards his visitors as he waited for a program to open.

 

“Before I load this, I need to share what we’ve discovered in the last day alone.” Illian said as he turned back to look at his King and consorts. “Shall I begin?”

 

“Go ahead.” Noctis uttered, face impassive and controlled. But both Gladio and Ignis could see past his kingly facade. The twitch of his eyebrows, the tightening of his lips. Both were telltale signs that the King was disconcerted. His husbands probably looked no better

 

“Please know that I can’t completely confirm what I’m about to tell you. I’m still waiting on confirmation from my investigators. However, I’m ninety-five percent sure this is the truth. It appears Sir Celsi was involved in a trade with a political acquaintance in Niflheim twelve years ago. It surrounds the mining of a rare element called Furvis found only in Ghorovas Rift. As you know the Empire is always looking to strengthen their military technology, and this element apparently surpassed that of even Mythril Ingot. You can imagine the monetary value of these ores, and they were technically up for grabs.”

 

Illian paused, glancing over at his computer as several messages popped on the screen. They were all from his investigators who were currently searching the homes of Celsi’s possible accomplices, the remaining four accused councilmen. Whatever they were contacting him about could wait though, what with his King waiting patiently for him to continue.

 

“We’re not sure how Celsi became aware of this element, as I would imagine the imperials wouldn’t wish for outsiders to know of these rare resources. But, based on our ongoing investigation, I believe Celsi has maintained ties with the imperials for decades and was informed of the financial benefit of these elements from a friend.”

 

Ignis's eyes twitched as the investigator spoke, a dark picture forming in his mind of Celsi and his dealings.

 

“It appears that the knowledge of these elements was secret, and only a few members of the imperial elite knew of it. This caused a frenzy amongst those who knew of the financial value of this material, and what commenced was a mad dash to lay claim to the ores before the Emperor was made aware of the situation. Their plan was to sell the materials to the military for profit. Apparently Celsi wanted a share of the loot, but his acquaintance wouldn’t allow him into his inner circle unless he provided something in exchange. And what we believe he provided was classified information on Lucis’s military operations and strategy, Your Majesty.”

 

In that moment, the alphas realized that the human body was capable of tightening far greater than they ever imagined. All three men tensed, hearts beating rapidly and fists clenching. They all knew that Celsi’s involvement with Niflheim was most certainly illegal. They knew he was fraternizing with the enemy and taking part in disgusting assaults on their defenseless citizens. However, to know that a Crown council member had deliberately shared sensitive information that probably cost hundreds of Lucian soldiers their lives and endangered those of many more, was astonishing. This man, who held one of the most important positions in the Lucian government, had divulged information that placed his country and fellow citizens at severe risk of destruction.

 

“The ambush in Galahd...it was around twelve years ago. King Regis could never determine how the imperials gained access to the base…” Ignis whispered, eyes searching Illian’s for answers. Ignis remembered that day clearly. The Citadel had been in chaos, everyone stunned at the unexpected attack. It was an event that the Empire could only accomplish with help from someone inside Lucis. At first, King Regis assumed it might be the same group that attempted to kill his loyal Shield in a blitz, but they could never connect them to the ambush. Till this day, no one knew how the Empire managed the horrific massacre of the base’s personnel.

 

“We’re still searching for indisputable evidence that he shared the base’s security details, but we’re almost certain he was responsible.”

 

“Fucking shit…” Gladio mumbled, raising a hand to rub at his throbbing temples. Noctis sat beside him, stone faced and eyes murderous. If what Illian was describing was substantiated by solid physical evidence, Celsi had committed a capital offense. While the King wasn’t particularly fond of Crown Court’s maintenance of the death penalty, he had a hard time not wishing for it in this situation. Celsi’s greed had caused the deaths of several fine soldiers who had families that were left to pick up the pieces of their lives. Vengeance wasn’t a mindset a king should dwell in, but at the end of the day, Noctis was human before he was a monarch. The need for revenge simmered deep within him.

 

“So...is the video evidence related to the leaked security details? Ignis prodded, hoping this was the case. The foursome could handle videos containing traitorous acts. Explicit violence though, was a different story.

 

“Unfortunately, no.” Illian said with a sigh. “This is where Prompto’s tribe comes into play and why Celsi is aware of who they are.”

 

The alphas' hearts sank. They knew it was too much to hope that the evidence wasn’t related to Prompto and his family. But deep down, they knew it had something to do with the blond’s tragic history. The poor omega couldn’t catch a break in this regard. The astrals seemed determined to reveal every traumatic, disturbing detail of his destroyed home and loved ones.

 

“You’re all aware that Ghorovas Rift is former Nimaheil territory.” Illian continued, “This proved to be a major deterrent for those trying to access the ore. As you’ve learned, the Nimaheil were excellent fighters and were acclimated with the harsh climate of the mountains. The Graleans had no idea what they were getting into. To put it bluntly, they got their asses handed to them the first twenty times they attempted to enter the territory.”

 

“During this time, however, the Emperor was putting a plan in place to completely eradicate the indigenous population. There was constant conflict between the two groups, and I guess the Empire just got tired of the tribal people’s refusal to submit to them. We’re not sure how everything came to head, or any details on what exactly happened before the massacre of Prompto’s people. However, it appears that Prompto’s father, the Chieftain of the Argen tribe, deliberately destroyed the ore when he realized he couldn’t save his people from being exterminated. A last ‘fuck you’, if you will.”

 

The alphas couldn’t help but feel slightly satisfied despite the desperately tragic story they were hearing. It was pleasing to know that the awful imperials were denied something they thirsted for; something that would’ve made their military the strongest in Eos. However, it was just so despairing to learn of the circumstances surrounding the destruction of the ore. They couldn’t imagine being Prompto’s father in such a situation. The Nimaheil were highly skilled fighters, but they were outnumbered by the Graleans in the millions. There was no way they could fend off a genocide attempt. With the Empire’s goal being the complete annihilation of their tribe, they wouldn’t hesitate to bring their strongest weapons to complete the act. To be the leader of a people who were destined to die was a burden no man should carry. And yet, despite his peoples’ impending destruction, the man did whatever he could to leave his mark on the land his ancestors had lived on since the dawn of man. He would go down fighting, and that was a noble heritage Prompto should be proud of.

 

Illian sighed, rubbing his forehead as he paused. Whatever he was preparing to say clearly bothered him. He looked reluctant to open his mouth, but he had a job to complete. He was to inform the King of everything he discovered, no matter how revolting.

 

“So…” The man continued. “The ore was destroyed before the massacre, igniting fury amongst those who had invested substantial money into the machinery and manpower needed to mine the element. Everything had gone to waste, and like the pitiful humans they are, they wanted revenge on a primal level. The military elite that were involved in the scheme placed a bounty on the Chieftain’s spouse. He wasn’t to be killed in the massacre, instead recovered and brought to whoever initiated the order.”

 

“They knew how much the Chieftain adored his mate, and I guess they wanted to torture the person he held most dear. You would think that men with so much status and money wouldn’t be concerned with an act of revenge that serves no real purpose, but apparently some of them had been eyeing the omega for quite some time. Omegas are almost nonexistent in Gralea, especially males...and well, he’s very unique looking...”

 

The room fell silent as Illian paused once more. Because now they knew what the video contained. This evidence was far worse than what the alphas initially thought was possible.

 

“Is it…?” Ignis started but failed to complete his question. His mouth simply wouldn’t allow the words to escape.

 

“A rape? Yes.” Illian confirmed as he turned back to his computer. “Celsi was fond of the chieftain’s spouse and kept records of all of their encounters. In nearly all the videos you can’t visually identify him because of angles and editing. His voice is notable, but he liked to hide his face. However, there’s one video where you can clearly see him amongst a group of people. Guess he forgot he was visible off in the corner…”

 

“There’s no fucking way I’m watching someone be raped.” Noctis suddenly growled, startling the occupants in the room. The King was sitting ramrod in his chair, eyes blazing and white-knuckled fingers clenching the arms of his seat. His husbands looked towards him nervously, wondering if they might have to step in before the Citadel started erupting with random magic like a few days ago.  

 

“I understand, Your Majesty.” The investigator immediately placated. “I’m only showing you the beginning of the video, thankfully Celsi is pictured only a few seconds in. Nothing sexual occurs, but I must admit it’s rather...heartbreaking...based on the victim’s panic.”

 

“Is it really necessary that I see even that?” Noctis continued, anger suddenly deflating into defeated sadness. The monarch already knew the answer. As a King dealing with a treasonous council member, it was imperative that he be involved in all aspects of the investigation. He was lucky that he had investigators who were tasked with watching the abhorrent videos in their entirety.  That was a godsend. So he couldn’t refuse to see what little film Illian had specifically selected for him to see. It was all about multiple parties identifying Celsi, nothing more.

 

“I have to insist on this matter, Your Majesty.” Illian returned with apologetic eyes. “This clip is no more than twenty seconds long. I just need your confirmation that you recognize the suspect. I’m recording our meeting today, to be submitted to the Crown Court as evidence that you have identified him.”

 

“Please proceed.” Ignis quickly spoke up, knowing his husband would try and stall the situation further if given the opportunity. The advisor wanted to avoid the evidence as well, but they didn’t have a choice in the matter. Noctis was King, and with that title came great responsibility and hardship. If they avoided the subject, they were letting their entire kingdom down.

 

Illian nodded, moving swiftly in order to get the difficult viewing over as soon as possible. He opened selected a section of the program, clicking through a list of video icons that the alphas realized was the complete collection the investigators had discovered.

 

There were so many…

 

Illian scrolled his way through the list before selecting one that was labelled “Edited for Crown Viewing.” All three of the alphas held their breaths as the investigator double clicked it, the room suddenly feeling as if they were in slow motion. It took only a second for the video to appear on the screen, but it felt like an eternity. And nothing could prepare them for what they saw.

 

The three alphas jolted in their chairs the minute the video started playing. Each of them was stunned, unable to contain the reflexive actions their bodies made upon seeing the startling images. The investigator, alarmed by their sudden movements, immediately paused the clip and turned questioning eyes on his visitors.

 

“Your Majesty…?”

 

“Fucking Ramuh…” Was the muttered response from the royal. His ocean blue eyes weren’t looking at his confused investigator, but at the screen. His husbands mirrored him, each stunned into silence beside him.

 

Because they were basically witnessing Prompto on the screen. The video had opened to display a lavish looking room, obviously belonging to someone of high status. Based on the unique designs and the numerous odes to the Empire featured in motifs and paintings, they could tell the video took place in Niflheim. There was a group of about ten men visible in the room, some sitting on couches and others standing while they drank hard liquor. And then there was a particularly brutish looking man whose right hand was grasping a fist full of long, blond hair. The person who owned that hair, was the person they couldn’t take their eyes off.

 

“For fucks sake, he looks exactly like Prompto…” Gladio uttered, voicing what each of his mates were thinking.  

 

The captive on the screen, Pryna, was the indisputable source of Prompto’s beautiful features. There was no doubt that this was his mother, as their lover had taken after him in every way. They had the same facial bone structure, same blue-purple eyes, the same smattering of freckles on the bridge of their noses, and the same shade of flaxen hair. The only difference the alphas could see was that Pryna had a beauty mark next to his lips and was notably smaller than Prompto now was. It appeared that the only trait their omega had gained from his father was his rapidly growing height and muscle mass. The doctor had estimated Prompto’s height would taper off in the range of 5’7-5’9. His mother couldn’t be much taller than five foot. But other than that, the mother and child could be considered twins. Especially based on how youthful Pryna appeared. Instead of his late thirties, the omega looked as if he were in his mid-twenties on film.

 

And then there was the fact he looked terrified beyond belief.

 

The look of horror in his eyes was excruciating, his fear felt as if it were seeping through the computer screen, choking the men gathered in front of it. They weren’t sure how long they could view someone so helpless, so distraught.

 

And worse...

 

Someone that looked just like their beloved omega.

 

“Can I proceed?” Illian queried after a few moments.

 

Ignis, ever the self-controlled tactician, nodded despite his mind screaming at him to say ‘no’. Noctis looked as he were going to protest the decision, but Ilian had already pressed play again.

 

What proceeded was a nightmare. Twenty seconds felt like a lifetime, dragging on with no end in sight. The group of men on the screen were disgusting, jeering cruelly as the beast holding the captive dragged him towards the middle of the room. The alphas could hear the blond’s panicked speech, incomprehensible in his native tongue but peppered with pleas of “Umbra”. The terrified captive was calling out for his spouse who was deceased and couldn’t come to rescue him, couldn’t take him away from his living nightmare. It was at that point that Noctis nearly bolted from the room, but thankfully, that was when a younger version of Celsi appeared on the screen.

 

Illian paused the video when he came into view.  


“I shouldn’t have to point him out for you. It’s obviously him.” Illian muttered as he looked at the vile creature on the screen. The younger Celsi was smirking, red in the face from indulging in drink while he enjoyed the terrified shrieks of an omega in paralyzing distress.

 

“Where the fuck is he now? I want him arrested this instant.” The King barked, already reaching for his phone to contact the Marshall.

 

“He’s in the guest hall, still under detainment. I don't have enough physical evidence to charge him with treason for the classified information leak, but he can be arrested for the sexual assault.” Illian supplied, finally closing the dreaded video. Its absence from the screen did nothing to calm the alphas, as the images they saw were burned into their minds forever.

 

“So...that means he participated in the act?” Ignis inquired softly, “Or was he a spectator?”

 

“In that video? Only a spectator. The others? A participant.” The investigator confirmed. “You should know that all of the assaults took place eleven to twelve years ago, so we’ve been digging through Celsi’s travel history to confirm he was out of the country at that time. Based on the number of messages on my screen, my team looks to have found something vital. I’ll let you know what I find as soon as possible.”

 

“What about the others?” Gladio questioned, recalling that Celsi wasn’t the only individual being investigated. There were still four other councilmen under scrutiny, four men that knew of Celsi’s dealings and possibly participated alongside of him.

 

“We haven’t found any evidence that the others participated in the sexual assaults. However, we’ve discovered some questionable communications between the five of them. We believe the others might’ve been involved in the ore scheme, but we can’t confirm it yet. I’ll keep you posted on that as well.”

 

“Can you issue a warrant today for Celsi?” Noctis prodded, dead set on having the vile man locked away as soon as possible. He didn’t deserve the air he was breathing, let alone a luxurious guest suite to lounge in. He had a cold, barebones cell with his name on it in the military prisons.

 

“Yes, the Crown Courts have approved an arrest warrant. The Marshall can take him into custody immediately. Because of the ongoing investigation, I’m handling his arrest with extreme caution. I don’t want the press meddling in the case, so the Court has agreed to seal his arrest record for now.”

 

The room fell quite then, the alphas having no more questions and the investigator nothing more to share. For a while they simply sat there, trying to calm the rage struggling to escape their bodies. Illian, for as impersonal he was, sympathized with their situation. The investigator had no personal ties to this case, despite having grown fond of Prompto during his questioning sessions. He didn't have to deal with the fallout of this mess. It wasn’t his significant other’s family member featured in such a disturbing video. But despite appearances, the man was capable of empathy. And he held an abundance for his King and his family.

 

“Will that be all, Illian?” Ignis inquired after some time.

 

“Yes, thank you for coming.”

 

“No, thank _you_ for working so hard on this case.  We’re in your debt.” Ignis continued, politely thanking the hardworking investigator. Gladio uttered his own appreciation for the man’s diligence, but Noctis was preoccupied with his phone. The King was sending an order to his Marshall to arrest Celsi, and nobody would dare comment on his rare lack of decorum. When he finished, the investigator escorted the trio to the door with a reminder that he would keep them up-to-date on any new developments, 24/7. When the mates were finally left alone in the hall outside of the department, all three deflated while staring at one another.

 

“I loathe to bring this up, but we must inform Prompto about the contents of our meeting.” Ignis said as they started walking down the hall. “I cannot avoid the subject like last time. I promised him I would no longer withhold information, no matter how damaging.”

 

“How the fuck are we going to explain this shit, Iggy?” Gladio hissed, eyes narrowing in frustration. His anger wasn’t directed at his husband, but at the people who created this awful situation. How would they explain such an awful video to someone as gentle and loving as Prompto? It would tear him apart.

 

“We must summarize our meeting. No details unless he asks for them.” Ignis directed. “Do not share any information on his mother’s distress or how they touched him. We will simply tell him the video contained a sexual assault. Nothing more.”

 

“You mean a gangrape?” Noctis spat, eyes boring down the hall, frightening any staff they came across. The King was fighting the urge to head in the direction of the guest quarters. He wanted to watch as Celsi was placed under arrest. Wanted to tell him in graphic detail that he was likely headed towards his death. But alas, that would be far from appropriate. It was better to maintain his distance until he calmed down enough to act like a reserved and level-headed king.

 

Upon hearing his comment, his husbands flinched, each of them preferring the term “sexual assault” over the more gruesome one their King used. The word ‘gangrape’ was too real, too brutal. Just heartbreaking.

 

“Noctis, reel it in.” Gladio ordered, as they entered the bustling main hall of the Citadel. “We can’t let Prompto see us like this.”

 

And speak of the devil, suddenly said omega was right in front of them, making a beeline down the hall towards the trio. 

 

All three of the alphas forced themselves to put on a smile as Prompto bounded up to them, violet eyes full of happiness and joy at unexpectedly finding his lovers. The omega had parted ways with Iris and Lilith and was probably headed in the same direction they were, towards the royal quarters. The scent of his alphas nearby was likely what made him turn around.

Gladio smiled softly as Prompto wrapped his arms around him, mouth bubbling with details about his cake tasting and how much he wished his alphas were there. While the Shield hugged the blond, the others watched their omega with mixed emotions.

 

It was hard not to think back to the contents of their meeting. The video they’d witnessed was sickening and the most disturbing they’d ever seen. But there was a certain aspect to it that made the film even sicker. Because Prompto looked nearly identical to his mother, it was hard not to picture their lover in the same state. Prompto had once been in that horrific situation, ganged up on by alphas who cared nothing about his humanity. Screaming for help from people that couldn’t rescue him, hands desperately trying to protect his most intimate places. Despite wanting to bleach their minds of the morbid thoughts, they couldn’t help dwelling on the topic. Their brains kept prodding them with visual images of their omega being attacked and degraded, all made vivid by the remarkably similar example they’d witnessed in the investigator’s office. Gods above, they wished the astrals would have mercy and erase that twenty second clip from their minds.

 

“Are you guys okay?”

 

Prompto’s concerned voice slowed the alphas slow descent into their dark thoughts. It was a welcome distraction, those worried beautiful eyes and that soft, sing-song voice. Prompto had pulled away from Gladio’s embrace and was now bouncing his eyes amongst his lovers, taking in their tense shoulders and clenched jaws.

 

“We…” Ignis started, fighting the urge to avoid the subject. He promised his lover he wouldn’t hide anymore facts about his family. He promised he would involve Prompto in emotionally difficult situations, because they were equals and always would be. “We’ve learned some information about Councilman Celsi and how he knows your Mum.”

 

The light instantly left the omega’s eyes. What remained was a despondent expression, one everyone had become familiar with over the past few days. Prompto obviously knew what Celsi implied with his words. He knew his mother had been hurt by the man. But to know the details was a deeper level of pain he didn’t wish to address. At least not right then. Not when he should be excitedly sharing his wedding choices with his lovers. Not after he’d worked so hard to have a good day, to not focus on the details of his past. He simply wanted a break. He _needed_ a break.

 

The alphas watched sadly as Prompto’s face fell, his eyes growing sorrowful and all signs of his earlier joyful mood disappearing. The omega looked crestfallen and conflicted, but his eyes also held a hint of irritation. Like he was angry that bad news was once again ruining his happiness.

 

Prompto had been so excited, so eager to share with his alphas the details of his cake-tasting and the other wedding ideas he had. He’d had a lovely day so far and he wanted to continue enjoying it.  And most importantly, he wanted to make pleasant memories about his wedding preparations. Memories he could look back on with only joy to be found. He’d never celebrated an occasion so important, and it was about _him_. His wedding was _his_ day, and he would never have another one. Was enjoying the process without trauma clouding his thoughts too much to ask?

 

The alphas could honestly say they were surprised at what their omega responded with.

 

“Can...can you tell me after the wedding? Is that selfish…?” Prompto queried nervously. The last thing he wanted was his alphas to view him as uncaring and self-centered. He simply just needed a respite, a few weeks of happiness so he could endure the difficult ones that followed. Was such a need reasonable? Was it okay to need a breather?

 

 “If it’s selfish you can tell me, but…”

 

“Darling no, that’s not a selfish request.” Ignis immediately supplied, nipping whatever guilt his omega might feel in the bud. “In fact, I’m certain your Mum would approve of your choice. He wants you to enjoy your wedding, and you cannot do that if people keep hounding you with painful news.”

 

“Yeah Prom, you only get one wedding, it’s your right to enjoy it.” Noctis added, shoulders slouching in relief. He honestly wasn’t sure he could handle telling the omega the awful details of Illian’s evidence. Not now, not so soon. He needed time to process the information himself and find an appropriate way to relay it to Prompto. This was something that Prompto would need time to accept, and it would be a crime to burden him with so much pain on what should be the happiest day of his life.

 

“Are you sure…?” Prompto pressed, biting his lip after he asked for reassurance. He couldn’t help but feel like he was ignoring his mother’s pain in favor of his own happiness. It was a foolish feeling, as Kel had explicitly stated in his letter that both he and his mother wished nothing but happiness for Prompto on his wedding day. His mother had made him a beautiful gift to celebrate the special event, to bring him happiness as he counted down the days towards that beautiful morning. No loving mother would wish for their child to grieve during such a momentous occasion. It was with that knowledge Prompto tried to deaden his guilt.

 

“We’re certain, babe. Let’s go home, I’m sure Iggy’s got a fifty-foot list we need to attend to.” Gladio said with a impish grin shot at the scoffing advisor.

 

“It’s only seven pages long Gladio, don’t be silly.” Ignis corrected as he adjusted his visor. “Although I agree that it needs whittling down.”

 

“Oh, oh I have something we have to do!” Prompto exclaimed as the four started walking in the direction of their home.

 

“Lilith gave me this really long playlist of wedding music. It’s like classical stuff, like you’re supposed to dance to it. And I kinda...sorta...wanna dance at my wedding. Prompto shyly admitted, before tacking on a much-needed requirement. “Not in front of anyone else though. After the guests leave.”

 

“Then music selection shall be our evening activity following dinner.” Ignis confirmed, so happy to be relieved of telling Prompto about the meeting. To be temporarily free of such a burden made him want to skip down the halls. Plus, a full evening would also help keep their minds from wandering back to the hellish video. All three of the alphas knew the morbid thoughts would eventually return; most likely later that night once Prompto had fallen off to sleep. But for now, they were happy to indulge in the beautiful distraction their omega was. They would throw themselves wholeheartedly into the process of music selection, if only to banish the echoing screams of their lover’s mother for a few blessed hours.

 

\--

 

Later that night found the foursome in the living room, Gladio opening a music playlist on their massive TV to be played through the surround sound speakers. The group was pleasantly full, Ignis having slaved over a labor-intensive meal in order to keep his mind preoccupied. His husbands had engaged in their own distractions, Noctis’s being a nice nap and Gladio’s being a make-out session with his favorite blond. It was a teasing ordeal for the Shield, as the omega was acting unusually shy about him touching his slim stomach for some reason. The alpha didn’t press the issue. Who knows, maybe Prompto was trying to hold off on being overly physical until the wedding night. The pent-up sexual frustration would make the foursome’s first time even more pleasurable than it was already guaranteed to be.

 

Once they’d finished dinner, they all collapsed on the couches to enjoy their food comas and whatever music was about to play in the room. As Gladio scrolled through the playlist he noticed many titles he was familiar with. The Shield enjoyed classical music, although he didn’t listen to it often. He mostly knew the titles because he was forced to learn the accompanying waltzes in his mandatory ballroom dancing classes. The large alpha grimaced at the memories of the excruciating lessons; each full of tripping and repeated orders to “try again.” There weren’t many famous, massively built guys in dance for a reason. Ballroom dance was better suited for tall, lithe people like Ignis. Or little bitty alphas like Noctis.

 

“What are the traditional wedding songs people usually play?” Prompto asked, looking at the overwhelming list while he snuggled against his King’s side. The royal was idly carding his hands through Prompto’s locks, his fingers sometimes reaching down to trace his pierced ears. The omega found that Noctis liked indulging in his piercings, frequently touching his ears and placing light kisses on his lobes. The King had also started buying Prompto expensive pieces, all of which the omega loved, wore daily, and treasured in his new jewelry box.

 

“Surprisingly, the “Mark of Solace” is a popular choice.” Ignis said, gesturing for Gladio to stop and play the piece in question. The Shield obeyed, and Prompto frowned in confusion as the most depressing, dark sounding song started floating out of the speakers. It was a droning, dismal piece, the musical incarnation of the black licorice cake the omega had the misfortune of tasting that morning. The song must of have been a revered wedding piece from the past, or else the Lucian public’s taste in music was behemoth shit.

 

“That sounds like a burial song. Skip it.” Prompto ordered, which prompted his alphas to chuckle at his authoritative tone. Prompto was so adorable when he ordered people around. And when he did it in the bedroom...shit, it was downright sexy. But staying on the topic of music…

 

“Another Lucian favorite is “Flowers in Maius.”” Ignis suggested, “It’s a popular waltz, a great choice for beginners.”

 

Gladio hit play, and a much more palatable melody started playing. Prompto could imagine people preferring to dance to a song like this. It was light and cheerful, perfect for a spring wedding in Insomnia.

 

But it wasn’t for Prompto’s wedding.

 

The omega thought it was a nice song, but it didn’t seem like the best fit for him. He wanted music that made him want to dance all night with his husbands, to sway in their arms as they floated around the room. A piece that when hearing it years later, would make him remember the wondrous day he married his beloved alphas. The piece currently playing was pretty, but it wasn’t _beautiful._

 

“It’s nice, but it’s not for me.” Prompto supplied. Gladio took that as his cue to move onto another song. For a while they did this, listening to pieces and waiting for Prompto opinion on the tracks. The blond was proving to be a picky selector, quickly skipping through numerous popular titles in favor of something he’d yet to hear. When questioned about his pickiness, the omega supplied that he’d been dreaming for years about being married and wanted his day to be perfect. Like his cake selection, he wanted to _love_ his choices. Simply liking them wasn’t enough. And frankly, the alphas couldn’t disagree with his mindset. After twelve years of suffering, Prompto deserved nothing but the best. If he wasn’t completely satisfied with his options, the alphas would search high and low for something else. Prompto was their only omega, and they had no qualms with spoiling him rotten.

 

It was song number eighteen that finally made Prompto pause. It was a soft melody, very slow and soothing. Relaxing. It was primarily violin and cello, instruments Prompto found to be very pleasing to his ears. But what really stood out was the quiet humming amongst the beautiful notes. The earlier songs had no vocals, all were strictly musical pieces. This one was unique in that there was definitely a human voice accompanying the instruments, but they weren’t singing. It was as if the voice was a musical instrument of its own. Prompto _loved_ it.

 

“This one.” Prompto whispered, smiling softly. “I want this one on my playlist.”

 

Across from him where Ignis and Gladio sat, the blond noticed the advisor’s eyes fill with fondness as he regarded him. He wasn’t sure why until he spoke.

 

“This song is from Niflheim. It’s a very old piece, written by a composer who took inspiration from the tribal population. They apparently used to hum in the majority of their music. I’m not sure if your people practiced this in the modern era, but this piece is certainly inspired by your ancestors.”

 

“Oh…” Prompto whispered, eyes growing nostalgic. It always surprised him when important pieces of his forgotten culture suddenly reappeared in his current life. Little things, like long hair, faux fur blankets, beads and feathers. All of these things he found beautiful but wasn’t sure why until he learned of their origins. Once again, in this beautiful piece, Promtpo was reminded of who he was. He was an indigenous Niflheimian and despite having no memories of his homeland, the reminders lingered in his subconscious mind.

 

“Can you dance to something like this?” Prompto asked as the melody continued to play. He felt the urge to sway to this pretty, magical music. But...he didn’t want to make a fool of himself. If people didn’t dance to this song, he probably shouldn’t attempt it.

 

“Of course, dove.” Ignis confirmed. “Every song in Eos can be danced to.”

 

“You wanna see for yourself, Prom?” Noctis asked, his voice vibrating in his chest where Prompto’s ear laid against. The omega sat up from where he lay, eyes nervous but equally hopeful.

 

“I don’t know how.” Prompto murmured, just then realizing that he had no idea how to dance. He’d been so stuck on the fantasy of waltzing with his lovers that he forgot a vital component: his complete lack of experience. Goodness knows what Prompto might look like on the dance floor. He sat mournfully as his beautiful fantasy dissipated in front of him, likely never to come true. That is, until his lover insisted on making it happen.

 

“I can teach you.” Noctis said confidently, urging Prompto to stand. Said omega looked startled, not expecting the King to make such an offer. Because let's face it, Noctis looked like someone who’d have to be dragged kicking and screaming to the dance floor. The King’s personality led one to believe he was a wallflower, someone who preferred to sip wine while others danced the night away. Prompto would’ve never pegged him as someone who wished to, or was even _capable_ , of dancing. But here he was, standing with his hand outstretched in invitation. And well, how could Prompto resist such an offer from such a gorgeous human.

 

“I might look stupid.” Prompto warned as he stood, glancing over to where Gladio and Ignis were watching them intently.  

 

“Don’t worry, no one looks worse than Gladio on the dance floor.” Noctis teased, sending a shit eating grin towards his Shield who scoffed.

 

“Fuck you, Noct. At least I’m large enough to lead. I bet you’re so happy that you finally have a partner smaller than you.”

 

“Hmm, at the rate Prompto is growing, that won’t last for very long.” Ignis jested, smirking at his King’s dramatic roll of his eyes.

 

“Shut up and restart the music, jerks.” The King ordered, his attention moving to the omega who seemed unsure of what to do. Prompto had his arms crossed across his chest, white teeth nibbling on his lower lip. He seemed scared of embarrassing himself, which just wouldn’t do. The alpha reached out and gently wrapped a hand around the blond’s waist, the other moving to clasp his hand.

 

“We’ll start with something easy. This is an informal style of dance, just follow my movement.” The King whispered drawing his lover in towards his chest. “The slower the song, the closer you get…”

 

Prompto nodded shyly, eyes locking with his lover’s whose own were filled with affection for him. That longing look worked its magic at calming his nerves, and when Gladio pressed play on the lovely track, he kept his eyes on his partner.

 

The first few steps were clumsy with Prompto trying to find the rhythm in Noctis’s fluid movements. He whispered a few apologies after his socked feet accidently stepped on Noctis’s own, but the King didn’t even seem to notice. His eyes remained on the omega’s, the hand on his waist gentle and grounding. And as they continued on, Prompto started to get the hang of the dance. Noctis was carefully leading him around the living room, but the movements were so subtle that Prompto didn’t even notice he was no longer near the couches but was instead by the large bay window. The night sky, filled with stars, provided a beautiful backdrop to the mood, and Noctis paused them there.

 

“Sway with me…” The King urged gently, pulling Prompto to his chest and wrapping both arms around him to rest on his lower back, just above the swell of his behind. The omega was unsure of what he was doing, but he felt the urge to wrap his arms around the alpha’s neck.

  
So he did.

 

“You’re a natural, Prom.” Noctis whispered when Prompto moved to rest his head against the King’s shoulder. “Very graceful.”

 

“You’re just flattering me, babe.” Prompto insisted, but he smiled nonetheless. He loved this, being held in his lover’s arms while they swayed to a lulling melody. From where he stood he could see the stars through the window, and he focused on them as he rocked against his fiancé. His soon to be husband...

 

This was what he wanted for his wedding. A gorgeous night sky, this beautiful song, and those wondrous, always tender arms wrapped around his body. This dance, so simple and unremarkable, defined what made Prompto happiest in life. He didn’t need a grand wedding with bells and whistles, expensive gifts and lavish scenery. Just this. Only this. The omega reached a hand up from where it rested to tangle in his lover’s hair, and with one last look at the stars he shut his eyes. He would bask in this peaceful moment for as long as he possibly could.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left such kind and encouraging comments on the last chapter. You guys are a very understanding bunch of people, and a deeply appreciate your words. :)

The next few days were a blur of pleasant activity. With the King and his Shield unfortunately tied to their mandatory duties serving the kingdom, Ignis delegated the majority of his responsibilities to his assistant in order to make Prompto’s wedding day his priority. Having planned his first wedding ten years before, the advisor found that organizing his second was far more relaxing due to his prior experience. That and now he had the addition of Prompto, whose childlike wonder throughout the planning process was infectious. Add in the fact that the omega’s wedding would be mostly nontraditional, far smaller and less formal than Noctis’s first, and Ignis was a happy camper.

 

The first matter the advisor tended to was the guest list. Prompto would be having an intimate wedding; only those he felt safe and secure around were invited. To ensure Prompto’s comfort, both Noctis and Gladio had declined to invite their extended families. Iris would be the only family member attending the event. With Ignis having no kin to speak of, that left only close friends on the guest list. And to be honest, Ignis was more than happy with this. Both Noctis and Gladio had an abundance of distant relatives, but many were snobby and might look down on Prompto as a consort. Ignis was determined that only people who looked fondly on Prompto attend his wedding. The blond deserved to be surrounded by love and support, not judgmental whispers and fake smiles.

 

Finalizing the blond’s guest list was a simple affair. Prompto merely listed whom he wished to invite, and Ignis accepted wholeheartedly. There were a few choices that surprised the advisor, though, one being the aloof investigator Prompto had spent so many difficult hours with. Prompto’s emphatic request he be invited signaled to the advisor that a bond had been formed during those dark days of questioning. As emotionally difficult a process it was, Prompto was clearly appreciative of the man’s relentless effort to secure him justice for the crimes committed against him. The omega apparently liked him enough to want him at his wedding, despite how outwardly emotionless Illian often appeared.

 

In addition to the investigator, Prompto wanted Dr. Linia and her assistant, Flora in attendance as well as two royal stable managers he’d befriended. His dance instructor and one of her students, Lilith, would be attending as well. The younger woman would be bringing a guest in the form of her longtime boyfriend. Prompto’s newfound confidant, Nyx and his husband-without-papers, Cor would attend as well. And lastly, the friendly councilman who’d treated the omega like a worthy consort since day one; never once treating him differently than he did the King’s alpha consorts. With that, Prompto’s list was complete, and Ignis felt it was a heartfelt one. Prompto would, unfortunately, have no family attending his wedding, and he’d spent nearly his entire life alone up until the present. The blond’s guest list was composed of people who’d treated him kindly since his arrival in the Citadel; all of them doing their best to make him feel welcomed and respected. His day would be shared amongst those who wished him the best in life, which was more than Ignis could say for the alphas’ first wedding.

 

The second task on the advisor’s list was a difficult one. Prompto had expressed a desire for mountainous forget-me-nots to be the primary decoration at his reception. While the flowers weren’t rare or expensive, they were not native to Lucis’s relatively flat landscape. Thus, Ignis would have to import them from the mountains of Tenebrae and hope they arrived on time for Prompto’s wedding the following week. The total cost for importing the plants at such short notice was high, but Ignis ignored the price on the flower shop invoice. No cost was too great when it came to securing his omega’s happiness; and Prompto didn’t need much to be satisfied anyway. The blond’s flower choice was sentimental, something small from his heritage that he wanted to honor at his wedding. No expense would be spared in ensuring Prompto’s identity was acknowledged at his own marriage ceremony.

 

The third task was arranging for Prompto’s wedding robes. The advisor didn’t have much say on this matter, as the Crown always dictated what consorts wore on their wedding days. Both Gladio and Ignis had been an unusual case and were two of the few consorts in Lucis history not to wear traditional robes. Their roles in the Crownsguard would always supersede that of their marriage status, and thus they were required to wear their military regalia in place of the luxurious silks. Prompto, being non-military, would wear similar robes to that of the late queen. However, the omega’s would be of a different cut and color based on his gender and foreign heritage. Ignis was curious as to what the final garment would look like, but Miriam was remaining mum on the major details. After taking Prompto’s measurements, she simply informed them that the garment would be navy blue with gold and silver embroidery. The omega should plan his accessories accordingly.

 

Prompto had been quite happy with the color choice, as he originally believed the garment would be stark black like those of Queen Aulea. When asked about the reasoning behind the unexpected color choice, Miriam provided a simple explanation. Prompto was foreign born, so the Crown color of black wouldn’t be an appropriate choice until after his marriage. Once wed, Prompto’s formal, high society garments would all feature the trademark color of royalty. The navy blue was selected simply based on Prompto’s appearance. Miriam wanted a color that would closely match his eyes, without being outright violet (the color of the Tenebraean Crown). As for the detailing, silver was chosen because it was the color of Lucian consorts. The gold was a surprising addition because it was a subtle ode to Prompto’s Niflheimean heritage. The Empire’s colors were red and gold, and so Miriam selected one of the colors to pay homage to her client’s homeland.

 

With the three most pressing issues settled, Ignis began arranging for the foursomes’ honeymoon. Prompto had settled on Galdin Quay as his ideal destination, and so Ignis set to work making reservations at the luxurious resort. As was expected, the King would be taking personal leave for a month and a half to celebrate his new marriage. This period of time was historically defined as an “heir production holiday.” In the past, most monarch’s sired their heir during this extended honeymoon to ensure the future of the crown. However in the modern era, the long vacation was simply for the new couple’s (or packs) emotional benefit. Since most royals entered into arranged marriages, this period of time was granted so that the spouses could get to know one another on a deeper level. In Noctis’s case, however, it was simply a long-ass holiday that ensured him hours of fishing, plenty of restful naps, and (most importantly) uninterrupted euphoric sex. For monarchs marrying for love rather than duty, royal honeymoons were heaven on earth.

 

In addition to the reservations, the advisor had several other tasks to attend to in regards to the holiday. Prompto’s curiosity knew no bounds, and thus the blond was desperate to experience as many places and activities he could. With that in mind, Ignis arranged for Noctis’s yacht to be transferred from its home in Cape Caem and docked in the Quay. Prompto yearned to go out to sea, and what better way to do that then on a private, ridiculously fancy, yacht? In addition to the vessel, Ignis also reserved a quiet haven on the beach, far from the peering eyes of the locals. Prompto had been eager to camp ever since Noctis and Gladio went on their weekend getaway to Duscae. Ignis wasn’t particularly excited about this aspect of their holiday, but he would never deprive his omega of something he yearned for. The advisor would grudgingly deal with the pesky bugs and sand if only to see his lover enjoy himself.

 

And with talk of honeymoons came the inevitable question of intimacy. The wedding night and subsequent holiday would no doubt be a pleasurable affair, which was something entirely foreign to Prompto. Thus, like his untraditional wedding, Prompto would again be breaking custom on his wedding night.

 

Unlike most Lucians, the foursome would not be leaving for their honeymoon directly after the wedding. Most people preferred to depart the event and immediately begin traveling to their destination; usually sharing their wedding night in a hotel or resort. Prompto had shyly shared with his alphas that he wasn’t comfortable with this custom. The omega requested they spend their first night together at home; surrounded by familiar belongings and the safety of his own bed. Prompto was visibly nervous when making his request, and the alphas could sense he needed this requirement in order to feel safe sharing intimacy for the first time. His timid request sparked a need within the alphas to learn about any further issues they might encounter when making love to the omega. And so the alphas scheduled an appointment with his doctor to discuss the sensitive issue.

 

Like the lingerie appointment, the meeting with Dr. Linia was painfully awkward. Thankfully, the friendly woman wasn’t in the least bit uncomfortable discussing the intimate topic. Her goal was to ensure Prompto’s introduction to healthy sex went smoothly, nothing more. Therefore, two separate meetings were initiated. The first visit only the alphas attended. Prompto would attend the second appointment alone. The doctor wanted to coach both sides of the equation on the appropriate way to approach the act of sex, given the omega’s only experience was non-consensual. 

 

During the alphas’ visit, the doctor went over various safeguards to enforce and techniques to utilize. She also provided insight into omegan behaviors related to intimacy, especially when newly bonded. Most of this information the alphas hadn’t been aware of, and they thanked their stars they hadn’t initiated a bonding with Prompto so wholly unprepared.

 

The doctor first listed mandatory requirements that the alphas _must_ follow during their bonding period with Prompto. It was considered abusive to bond an omega outside of a nest. Omegas needed to feel safe and secure during their claiming, therefore the alphas needed to make sure they had the proper materials available on hand for nest building. Tons of pillows, blankets, and soft clothes that smelled of them were a must-have. Ideally, their massive bed would become Prompto’s temporary nest for the few days following his mating, as his permanent nest was far too small to accommodate the four of them. As the doctor discussed this requirement, the alphas made note to invest in the fluffiest body pillows on Eos; those that were specifically created for nesting omegas. They’d spend the next week sleeping with them so that on their wedding night, the bedding would smell strongly of Prompto’s husbands.

 

Moving on to the topic of omegan emotional needs, the doctor was adamant that none of the alphas leave the chambers until three days after their bonding. Newly mated omegas were known to be clingy and tended to panic when their mates left them too soon after their bonding. It was important that Prompto’s husbands acknowledge his need for reassurance and be patient with the blond as he adjusted to the feeling of being mated. Reflecting back on their first wedding, the alphas could recall feeling overwhelmingly attached to each other the first few days after their bonding. Being that Prompto was omegan, his feelings would be a hundred times stronger. Another note was made to arrange for any items they might need while they were holed up for three days.

 

And finally, there was the issue of Prompto’s past that needed to be addressed. As a victim of prolonged sexual assault beginning in childhood, Prompto’s first time needed to be handled with extreme care. As the alphas soon learned, their omega had both emotional and physical issues that needed acknowledging.

 

As for their lover’s emotional needs, the doctor stated what all three of them knew all along. Patience was an absolute requirement with Prompto, and if the blond felt he couldn’t engage in intimacy, his husbands were not to make him feel guilty about it. However based on the doctor’s assessment of Prompto’s mental state, she doubted the blond would back out of sex. Her patient was eager to mate with his lovers, and he’d shown obvious interest in engaging in healthy sex. Still, the alphas would need to be careful with Prompto and gently ease him into the act. The blond would no doubt feel confused about certain aspects because partaking in consensual lovemaking was worlds away from enduring a violent rape. The omega might become overwhelmed by the pleasurable new feelings, or confused as to why a previously painful act no longer brought him suffering. The doctor explained that emotional conflict was normal with victims of sexual assault, and that the only way to help the omega was to be empathetic and listen to his concerns. She warned that the foursome’s first time might not be all that exciting or good, and that it might take several sessions before everyone’s needs were met. Again, patience was imperative in this area. But the doctor needn’t worry about her young patient, because his alphas would wait an eternity for him. They’d never dare rush or pressure him into something he wasn’t ready for.

 

It was the discussion of the physical issues that made the alphas turn red in the face. This was the part of the meeting they were dreading. Discussing emotional needs was one thing, but openly talking about the act of sex itself? Well, let’s just say poor Ignis was left to do the majority of the talking once again. Dr. Linia, for her part, tried to be vague with her words. But really, how does one discreetly suggest that whichever alpha had the largest package probably should be the last to fuck their omega? Such a thing couldn’t be said without being blunt. And so the final part of the meeting was excruciatingly cringe worthy.

 

However, awkwardness aside, the alphas left the discussion with new insight into how their wedding night would proceed. Dr. Linia advised them that Prompto might not be able to bond with all three in one night. Mating required intimacy, and so if the omega wanted to bond all three alphas on his wedding night, it would mean three rounds of intercourse. While omegas produced the necessary slick to make such a marathon possible, there was the possibility Prompto might require a break to process the intense emotions that came with mating. If, however, the omega was game for taking all three of them in one session, the doctor advised that they go in the order of smallest to largest. This was to prevent any pain Prompto might feel when taking the largest of the three. The alphas declined to mention their size to the woman, although each of them immediately knew where they fell in line:

 

Noctis, Ignis, Gladio.

 

Honestly, Dr. Linia probably already knew this piece of information based on their telltale body sizes. But who knows? There might be little guys out there packing Gladio size dicks...the astrals were known for granting unusual blessings to the otherwise unfortunate.

 

In addition to the size order, the doctor warned of Prompto’s internal scarring. Because Prompto was abused at such a young age, the blond had suffered irreparable damage to both his vagina and anus. The doctor insisted that the alphas only finger his female genitalia, nothing more. As for his other entrance, gentle care would need to be taken with the blond. Rough sex was out of the question. And honestly, the omega probably wouldn’t want anything to do with such intercourse anyway. Prompto had endured enough rough and violent sex to last a lifetime. With a reminder to use adequate lube and a written prescription for birth control, the doctor finished the meeting with a gentle smile and her hopes that the foursome enjoyed themselves.

 

The alphas bolted from the room with flaming cheeks and downcast eyes; each of them desperate to cleanse themselves of their mortification.

 

By the time the one week mark rolled around, Ignis had completed the majority of his list. Being the husband of a monarch had its perks. Money was a non-issue, so the advisor didn’t have the burden of trying to find options that fit his budget. In addition, most businesses would beg for a chance to contribute to a royal wedding. For instance, finding an expert photographer at such short notice was ridiculously easy. As soon as Ignis introduced himself over the phone, the photographers immediately cleared their schedules in hopes they would be the lucky person chosen to cover such an exclusive event. In the end, Ignis chose a familiar name. She was rather young for being so skilled, but Ignis never considered such trivial things as age when making business decisions. He loved her work, and he treasured the engagement photos she’d shot ten years ago of the Prince and his future consorts. She’d been fresh out of college at the time, but her skills far surpassed those of photographers with decades of work under their belts.

 

As for the venue, all Crown marriage ceremonies were held in the throne room. The King didn’t use the throne during the ceremony, instead standing on the main floor with his future spouse(s). The wedding was always officiated by the Crown Master of Ceremonies, and the vows were read by said official before being repeated by the spouse addressed. In all honesty, the ceremony would be a dry and very unromantic affair. It was the after party that everyone looked forward to. Thus, Ignis spared little time in bothering with the details of the ceremony. Instead, he focused his attention on the reception and the following private dinner.

 

And so that’s how the advisor found himself in the royal kitchens one morning, preparing for the foursome’s lavish wedding meal. Ignis wouldn’t be cooking the food (although the perfectionist in him wanted to), but would instead direct the chefs on what to prepare. Many of Prompto’s favorite dishes were on the menu, and the advisor was determined the chefs prepare his sunray’s food in the exact way he liked it. Prompto knew he’d only be a distraction in the kitchen, so rather than accompanying Ignis, the blond would instead visit the chocobos he hadn’t seen in several weeks. There were a few chicks that hatched on his last visit and the omega was eager to see their new growth. In addition, Nyx had been bugging him to meet up for something he vaguely described as “important shit.” So, Prompto took the opportunity to meet his friend there. Hopefully the little chicks would calm the anxiety Nyx was doing a poor job at containing. Something was bothering the glaive, and Prompto wanted to help him sort through whatever it was.

 

It was a warm and sunshine filled day; perfect for chasing around chocobos and enjoying a friend’s company. Prompto arrived at the stables early in the morning, dressed in clothing he didn’t care too much about. The blond loved playing with the curious chicks and riding the adult chocobos around the field. He often got dirty when in the stables, but it was worth the immeasurable joy he felt being surrounded by the pleasant birds and their equally friendly trainers. Prompto was usually left alone with the chocobos, the stable managers typically busy with their duties. Sometimes he saw Citadel staff members visiting with their young children, but for the most part Prompto was the sole visitor.

 

Which was perfectly fine with him, as that meant he had the flock’s entire attention.

 

Today however, there appeared to be two other visitors at the stable. Prompto had arrived early to spend time with the birds because when Nyx arrived he’d be focused on whatever the glaive wished to tell him. At first the blond felt slightly annoyed that he had company. He’d been hoping to enjoy time alone with his favorite animals. The omega had a tendency to babytalk the tiny chicks, so he’d rather strangers not view him while he did it. His initial irritation didn’t last for long, though. As the blond neared the visitors, his annoyance transformed into a pleasant curiosity. Because one of the visitors wasn’t a stranger at all. He was a familiar person; someone Prompto had grown fond of during the past few weeks.

 

Prompto watched quietly as the visitors strolled alongside one of the chocobo enclosures. It was Councilman Rheas and an elderly woman. The councilman looked quite different than Prompto was used to seeing. The man wasn’t wearing his official regalia, which made him look much more approachable and years younger. Rheas was a classically handsome man, and his casual attire suited his chocolate brown eyes and wavy, silver-streaked brunette hair. The word ‘debonair’ came to mind when taking in the councilman’s appearance; refined and powerful, but endearingly friendly despite his wealth and status. 

 

Besides the councilman was a tiny, elderly woman who Prompto just knew was a stunning beauty in her day. She was a kind looking woman, a permanent smile on her lips as she walked arm-in-arm with the councilman. Prompto noticed a resemblance between the two companions, and wasn’t hard to determine that this woman was Rheas’s mother. The pair made a cute and normal picture, but something quickly caught both Prompto’s surprise and attention when the councilman suddenly started moving his hands to form symbols. He was speaking aloud, although Prompto was still too far off to hear what he was saying. His mother didn’t verbally respond, instead gesturing with the same rapid hand movements her son had used.

 

They were signing.

 

Prompto’s curiosity was instantly piqued, and he couldn’t help wandering in their direction, eager to see more of their vibrant physical language. He’d heard about sign language, but he’d never seen anyone use it in person. It was well known that all of Eos used the same sign language, despite having different spoken languages. It was the true universal language of the world, and Prompto found the ability to communicate with _everyone_ extremely fascinating. He suddenly felt the urge to learn this language, to understand what the councilman and his mother were animatedly discussing. He knew he probably shouldn’t intrude on the pair, but damn it, Prompto’s curiosity always got the better of him.

 

“Prompto?” The councilman called when he locked eyes with the approaching blond. Prompto watched in awe as he instantly signed seven letters, which the omega guessed spelled out his name. The man’s actions were instinctual and fluid, indicating he was used to signing while speaking.  Prompto was entranced with the beautiful method of communication.

 

“Hi.” Prompto shyly greeted, scuffing one of his boots against the ground when he stopped in front of the pair. The councilman signed his response to his mother, and the woman smiled and signed back the same greeting.

 

“Prompto, this is my mom, Astrid. Mom, this is Prompto. He’s the King’s fiancé.” The councilman introduced, hands flying as he signed his sentence.

 

“Nice to meet you, Ma’am.” Prompto greeted, feeling a little unsure of himself in this situation. He wasn’t certain if the woman was hearing impaired, or if she was unable to speak. He didn’t want to offend the lady by speaking if she was indeed deaf, but he knew no other way to communicate with her.

 

But as he quickly found, her son fell easily into the role of translator. He signed the omega’s response to his mother, who eagerly signed something back. All the while the sweet elderly woman was beaming at him, her eyes having brightened upon learning who Prompto was. Her genuine reaction made Prompto’s heart warm, as he was still wary of the opinions of others. While Prompto had yet to encounter any cruel words or actions regarding his marriage, he wondered if people were merely hiding their true feelings. While times were changing, Niffs in Lucis were still viewed in a negative light. A Niff spouse to a Lucian King was both unusual and undesirable to many. So to see this elderly woman openly accept him was a major deal. Rheas’s mother was from a generation who held strong anti-Niflheim sentiments. She was likely raised around people who believed Niff’s were monsters. Thus, the fact that she welcomed Prompto without judgment was truly comforting.

 

“She says it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Rheas explained, pausing as his mother signed another message. As she progressed, Prompto watched in confusion as the councilman’s easygoing expression morphed into something uneasy and awkward. His mother was obliviously chatting away in her language while her son outwardly cringed in embarrassment. It was somewhat amusing, as the poised councilman looked like a child inwardly dying from humiliation while their parent cluelessly prattled without a filter. That said, Prompto felt his heart flip in apprehension as well. He hoped the woman wasn’t saying something cruel to him, as he wanted to believe there were older people who would accept him despite his nationality and gender. What if her pleasant appearance was just a mask? Maybe she was hiding her true feelings...

 

“She um...says you’ll make a beautiful bride.” Rheas muttered sheepishly when his mother finally stopped signing. The woman smiled, turning to look at Prompto while she nodded her head in agreement with her son’s translation. And well, Prompto couldn’t help grinning in relief. The woman didn’t feel negatively about him at all. She’d just complimented him in the best way she knew how. The councilman’s uneasy expression stemmed from her use of an outdated term to describe an engaged omega .It had nothing to do with Prompto himself. And despite the term now being politically incorrect, the blond wasn’t bothered in the slightest. In fact, he felt flattered. Knowing the history behind the label, the omega gained precious insight into the character of Astrid. She was an equalist, and Prompto admired her for it.

 

In the past, only betas and alphas were considered worthy of unions. Omegas were deemed “pack” but were ineligible for the title of mate, let alone the exclusive title of spouse. In some cases, the term “pack bitch” was also used to derogatorily describe the omega’s place in a relationship: the absolute bottom rung of the ladder. However, not everyone agreed with omegan exclusion from mating and marriage, and the liberals of those days took to using the term “bride” to describe bonded omegas of both genders. At the time, the use of the term was seen as progressive and respectful; something that omegas found empowering. Nowadays though, the term was seen as outdated and offensive in some circles. In liberal Insomnia, it was a faux pas to call male omegas “brides”. Omegan males were now referred to as “grooms” before marriage and “spouse”, “mate”, “partner” or “husband” after marriage.

 

Although a controversial word, Prompto wasn’t in the least bit offended by the woman’s use of it. She was very old and from another era. Clearly she was a liberal in her day and respected omegas from an early age. Seeing as her son was so open-minded, the councilman probably gained his worldview from her. Prompto knew she meant well, and that’s all that mattered to him. It was refreshing to be accepted by someone of an older generation, especially seeing as the conservative-majority council openly detested him. It showed him that not _all_ elderly people looked down on omegas. There were many who held them in high regard.

 

As for Rheas, Prompto gained a deeper level of respect for the man based on his simple translation of the dated term. Despite being uncomfortable, the councilman had translated his mother’s message word for word. He didn’t filter nor ignore her speech, instead relaying her words with complete honesty. Such actions were admirable, as many would choose the easier route of fibbing the woman’s communications to save face. Prompto found that his fondness for Rheas grew substantially each time he was in his company.

 

“Thank you, that’s very kind of you.” Prompto returned, looking at the woman while Rheas signed his answer. Based on the fact that Astrid always waited for her son’s translation, it was clear that the woman was deaf and likely didn’t speak despite having the ability to. Her impairment didn’t stop her from chatting a mile a minute, though. She was just like any other human– she simply communicated using her hands rather than her tongue. 

 

For a good twenty minutes Prompto engaged in conversation with the friendly mother and son. He quickly learned that Rheas’s mother adored chocobos and used to own several when she lived in Duscae. She’d recently moved to Insomnia to be closer to her only child, as she couldn’t get around as well as she used to. Thus, she enjoyed visiting the Citadel regularly to get her weekly dose of the beloved birds. Prompto simply hadn’t had the pleasure of running into her until now. For a while the pair chatted about their favorite bird breeds, Astrid’s being the rare black chocobos and Prompto’s being the traditional yellow. When a few chicks approached them, Prompto gathered one in his arms and held it as the woman petted and fussed over it. Rheas translated their entire conversation, at one point fluidly moving from third person to first person in his speech. And despite having just been introduced to the visual language, the omega was quickly picking up on the symbols and what they stood for.

 

As the minutes passed, Prompto found himself growing attached to the vibrant little lady with her gentle brown eyes. Astrid was easy to fall in love with. She was motherly and so sweet, and Prompto yearned to have an older person like her in his life. He found himself hoping the lady would adopt him as a grandson, because she would make an ideal, chocobo-addict grandmother. And based on their discussion, it didn’t sound like the woman had any biological grandchildren. At least not living. Prompto would happily fill that void if she ever decided she wanted an omegan, Niff grandson.

 

When Rheas’s phone started buzzing, Prompto grew mournful knowing their conversation had come to an end. The councilman was a busy person and he likely had meetings to attend later on in the day. He would need to get his mother back home and settled before returning to work, so the omega knew he should let them go. However, Prompto was reluctant to bid a permanent farewell to Astrid, so he blurted out an invitation without considering if it was appropriate or not.

 

“Will you come to my wedding?” Prompto asked, his eyes locked on the woman so that Rheas knew whom the question was directed at (and since Rheas was already invited, it was rather obvious). But the omega was quickly learning the intricacies of communicating with a deaf individual. Eye contact and body language were just as important as signing.

 

For the briefest of moments, Prompto wondered if his invitation was too forward. He’d just met this lady and he was inviting her to his wedding. And what if the woman didn’t really like him and was only being friendly out of politeness? Or worse, what if she felt obligated to be kind based on his relation to the King? Judging by their pleasant conversation, Prompto felt she was a genuine soul. However, he was admittedly inexperienced in social situations. The omega didn’t always understand peoples’ words and actions, and often became confused by ambiguous and subtle body language. Properly understanding social interactions would take time, as he had very little experience in socializing outside of his small circle.

 

But his fears were quickly put to rest when Astrid smiled and nodded, the now familiar motion of her hands forming her answer. When Rheas spoke the words “I’d be honored to attend” Prompto couldn’t help flashing a giddy smile himself. The omega had one last addition to his guest list. Hopefully Ignis wouldn’t mind too much.

 

With the mother and son departing in the distance, Prompto turned his attention back to the reason for his visit: the chocobos. He still had half an hour before Nyx was due to arrive, and so he would spend some time loving on the little hyper chicks running here and there on the grounds. During his last visit, Prompto counted ten newly hatched birds. He prayed they all made it past their critical infancy stages and were now living their best lives on the stable grounds.

 

Happily surrounded by chirping balls of fluff was how Nyx discovered Prompto.

 

“Heyas!” Prompto greeted the approaching glaive, his hands absentmindedly stroking a rather clingy red-plumaged baby. The omega was sitting comfortably on a bed of hay, cheeks rosy due to running after the mischievous birds. He was in high spirits, absolutely at peace amongst the flock of babies he adored.

 

Which made Nyx’s contrasting state that much more noticeable.

 

Prompto’s eyebrows furrowed in concern as the glaive mumbled a greeting before sitting down heavily beside him. The soldier was tense, muscles visibly tightening as he moved. Prompto also noticed that he had bags under his eyes, a sign that he hadn’t been sleeping well. His aura was filled with anxiety, apprehension and tinges of fear. Emotions Prompto had yet to see on the normally confident omega.

 

Something was deeply troubling his friend.

 

“Hey.” Nyx greeted again once he was settled. He offered Prompto a weak smile, one that looked like it took substantial effort to force. The glaive’s blue eyes looked tired and conflicted and he made no attempt to hide his exhausted state. It was as if the soldier had been masking his emotions for so long that he simply couldn’t manage it anymore. Now in the presence of another omega whom was inherently empathetic, his troubles started seeping out of him without warning.

 

“Hey…” Prompto responded quietly, sitting up straight and scooting closer to the glaive until their legs touched. “Whatsup? You look terrible.”

 

“Pft, I guess the outside is mirroring the inside now…” The soldier muttered, idly picking up a stalk of hay and playing with it. Prompto waited for him to continue, but his fellow omega spoke no further.

 

“You gonna tell me what’s going on?” Prompto asked after several moments of silence. Simply based on the older man’s facial expression, the blond knew his friend was struggling internally with how to proceed in their conversation. Nyx had insisted they meet up to talk, but now that they were together, the words weren’t coming easily. Whatever tortured him had to be major.

 

“Are you and Cor okay?” Prompto prodded, hoping that by asking questions he might coax the omega into speaking. It was an odd feeling to be the one asking questions. To be the person trying to console instead of the other way around. Prompto was used to being in the difficult position of answering questions. He was used to having others listen to his worries and help him deal with them. While seeing his friend so upset wasn’t a good feeling, Prompto felt a small measure of happiness in knowing he could finally offer another person help instead of always receiving it. It felt good being a confidant, being a friend.

 

“We’re fine...not sure if it’ll remain that way though.” Nyx answered vaguely. Prompto forced himself not to roll his eyes in exasperation. Nyx had a tendency to be secretive, and it was probably based on his history and ongoing concealment of his secondary gender. Prompto sympathized with his situation and resulting habit of avoidance. However, that didn’t mean it wasn’t it frustrating getting him to open up. Prompto knew the omega was hiding some sort of trauma, so he understood where the glaive’s behaviors stemmed from. But if Prompto knew anything, bottling up one’s pain never served anyone well in the end. Nyx needed to address the emotional wounds he was trying so hard to ignore.

 

“Okay…” Prompto continued, determined to drag the elusive information out of his friend. “Did someone find out about your gender?”

 

“No. Well, yeah. Kind of.”

 

Prompto bit his lip in response to the illogical answer. How could he get this stubborn glaive to open up? How could he make his friend comfortable enough to share what was troubling him? Nyx clearly trusted Prompto because he requested they meet to discuss his issues more than once. Who he was talking to wasn’t the issue. It appeared the problem was Nyx’s anxiety. While Prompto’s symptoms of anxiety consisted of ruminating, purging and shaking hands, Nyx’s was different. The glaive expressed his anxiety through evasiveness. He wasn’t being elusive on purpose, he was just panicking internally and it manifested itself through caginess.

 

Prompto thought quietly for a moment before making his next move. Nyx was deeply stressed, and the blond had endless experience dealing with similar feelings. He also knew what made him feel better when in such a wound-up, agitated state. When Prompto was anxious, he appreciated physical comfort. A warm hug, a gentle kiss, a nice cuddle under a blanket. All of those things helped calm his racing thoughts by grounding him. Nyx’s personality was far different than Prompto’s own, but omegas all shared one thing in common: the need for touch. No matter how tough he appeared, Nyx was still an omega and thus felt typical omegan needs. Prompto hoped that by holding him, the glaive might relax enough to discuss his troubles.

 

“Come ‘ere.” Prompto murmured, moving to wrap an arm around the larger man. Once he had the soldier in his hold, the omega adjusted them so they were laying side-by-side in the warm hay. He shuffled around, making certain he could look Nyx in the eyes while still maintaining his hold around the soldiers back. It was through this touch that Prompto realized the glaive was shaking.

 

“Nyx?” Prompto whispered in concern, running his hand along the others’ back before pressing a kiss to his forehead. The physical contact seemed to be the push the glaive needed, as he finally stopped avoiding eye contact and looked Prompto in the eyes. With a shaky sigh, he muttered the reason for his troubled state.

 

“I’m pregnant.”

 

That...wasn’t what Prompto was expecting.

 

At all.

 

Damn.

 

“Wow...that’s…” Prompto mumbled stupidly before shutting his mouth. He knew if he kept rambling he’d say something tragic, because frankly, he wasn’t sure how he should respond to this news. Prompto’s immediate reaction was happiness for his friend. The blond loved babies and dreamed of having a few of his own in the near future. But, based on Nyx’s anxious state, he wasn’t certain the glaive felt the same way. From all appearances, Nyx looked as if he’d been cursed with the child. But, there were many possible reasons for his negative reaction. Reasons Prompto was determined to sort out.

 

“Are you upset because you don't want kids? Or is this about your gender being revealed?” Prompto asked, putting his personal opinion on the subject aside for a moment. Although he longed to gush over the fact his friend had a baby on the way, such a reaction would be inappropriate given the circumstances. If Nyx was planning on ending the pregnancy, Prompto’s joyful reaction would only cause immense guilt and worsen his fragile mental state.

 

“I...I don’t know.” Nyx answered after a moment of thought. “It’s a bunch of shit. I can’t figure it out…”

 

“That’s okay. You’re in a tough spot, Nyx.” Prompto sympathized as he traced figure eights on the soldier’s back. He was pleased to notice the omega’s trembling had lessened since he started holding him. Like he knew from experience, a good cuddle and getting thing’s off one’s chest was very therapeutic.

 

“Do you know how far along you are?” Prompto asked tentatively, hoping the question wouldn’t send his friend into a downward spiral. However, it was a question that needed to be answered for safety reasons. Based on Nyx’s appearance, the glaive’s health was declining which couldn’t be good for a growing baby. If the soldier hadn't seen a doctor yet, he needed to arrange an appointment immediately. And if he’d already seen a health professional, he needed to begin implementing their pregnancy plan or making arrangements to terminate if that was his choice. Refusing to act while steadily deteriorating wasn’t an option.

 

“Twelve weeks...thought my stomach was looking strangely soft for a while now.” Nyx’s response ended with a huff of irritation. Prompto was simply relieved to know his friend had indeed been to a doctor. Nyx was the most stubborn omega Prompto had ever met. Convincing him to attend an appointment would’ve been a mammoth undertaking.

 

“Did you take a test or…?”

 

“No. I was sent to medical by my superior for ongoing abdominal pain. They did an ultrasound thinking it was a kidney problem. Scared the shit out of ‘em when they saw the baby.” Nyx muttered. “So much for coming out on my own terms.”

 

“Ah.” Prompto hummed, leaning forward to nuzzle against the soldier’s soft hair. The tender action was meant to convey compassion, understanding and empathy. Prompto could only imagine how difficult it was to have one’s hidden identity outed in such a way. While Nyx had always wanted to live as an authentic omega, actually _acting_ on such a thing was daunting. In his own vague way, the glaive had shared that he simply wasn’t ready for people to know who he was. Prompto knew it was because being an omega was so much harder than being a beta. And to be an omega that was Nyx (masculine, ultra-confident and physically intimidating), such a revelation was bound to result in mockery and harassment.

 

“Are you...are you gonna keep it?” Prompto asked after a period of silence. He knew this was a loaded question, but it was the most important question of all. Nyx’s future would be drastically altered if he kept the child, and Prompto wondered if he was ready for such a life changing event.

 

“I…” Nyx started, before stopping. Prompto waited for him to continue but was stunned when the soldier started choking up. Tears that Prompto hadn’t thought Nyx was capable of shedding started escaping his long eyelashes, and the omega’s instant reaction was to calm his friend. Prompto immediately pulled his companion close to his chest, moving so Nyx’s chin rested on his shoulder. The glaive’s tears were nowhere close to sobs, but Prompto shushed and crooned at him nonetheless.

 

“I shouldn’t be able to have kids…” The soldier uttered between sniffles.

 

“Why’s that? You’re omegan, Nyx.” Prompto responded, confused by what the man was telling him. All omegas were born with the ability to conceive and carry. Injuries and illnesses later in life were the sole cause of reproduction issues in omegas.

 

“No I...I was hurt and...damaged...awhile back. Right before I joined the military I was told I couldn’t carry.”

 

Prompto’s heart sank like a stone upon hearing his friend’s words. Ever since the first day Prompto met Nyx, he knew the older man was carrying an emotional burden he didn’t wish others to see. Certain clues the soldier gave away indicated that this hidden pain was similar to Prompto’s own. And unfortunately, based on the difficult explanation the man had just choked out, the blond’s intuition was right. Just like Prompto would have difficulty carrying children because of past abuse, Nyx had apparently been told the same. Only his case was likely worse as he’d been informed it wasn’t possible for him to maintain a pregnancy. Prompto knew that the man’s admission of being ‘hurt’ was the closest he’d ever get to learning of Nyx’s sexually abusive past.

 

“I see.” Prompto consoled. “So you never considered it a possibility? Since you were told you couldn’t have them, you just moved on with your life?”

 

“Yeah.” Nyx’s response was muffled as he’d buried his face in his friend’s shoulder.

 

“So now that it _is_ a possibility...do you want it?” Prompto continued, knowing this question was deeply personal and complicated. Just because someone wanted something didn’t mean they were capable of caring for that something. Plus, there was another element to this equation. Did Cor want children? Were both of them ready to raise a child together? Nyx was in the prime of his career and the Marshall held a very public and crucial position in Lucis. Both men worked intense and often dangerous jobs. Were they willing to put their lives aside for a newborn? A child who would depend on them to survive? A child that would need their constant love and attention to grow and develop healthily?

 

“I’ve always wanted it.”

 

Well, there was Prompto’s answer. The level of emotion in that one sentence was staggering. It was deeply protective and filled with endless love. It was the voice of a parent, a mother. Nyx was already attached to the baby. Termination was out of the question. So with that settled, a plan needed to be put in place. Life was about to get difficult for the glaive, but Prompto would assist his friend however he could. Nyx wouldn’t have to walk this journey alone. His fellow omega would provide as much support as he needed.

 

“Okay, good.” Prompto said with a smile. “Sounds like you haven’t told Cor yet. You gonna tell him soon or…?”

 

Nyx sighed heavily at this, pulling away from where his face was buried to look Prompto in the eyes. The glaive looked conflicted and so unsure. Prompto was suddenly concerned that Cor was against the idea of children; a family. What would happen if Nyx wanted to keep the baby but Cor didn’t? Their relationship would probably crumble under such opposing opinions.

 

“Cor initially wanted kids, but I told him I couldn’t have them. Took us awhile to make peace with it, but we both moved on. I’m not sure how he’ll feel about this. He’s almost fifteen years older than me. Maybe he doesn’t want a newborn so late in life…”

 

It was a legitimate fear, but Prompto knew better than to entertain it. Nyx’s pregnancy was something he’d have to face head on. Shiva knows he had a shitload of difficulties coming his way. What with the world discovering he was a pregnant omega after years of being a male beta in an alpha dominated field of work. It was best he and his partner remain a united front while facing their uncertain future.

 

“You can’t hide this from him, Nyx. He’s gotta know. Plus, it’s chewing you up inside. The baby shouldn’t be under that kind of stress, especially ‘cause it’s a high-risk pregnancy.” Prompto scolded in the gentlest tone he could manage. Nyx needed someone to give him a friendly push in the right direction. He needed help, and Prompto was more than happy to give it to him.

 

“I know…” Nyx mumbled, eyes averted guiltily. He looked ready to form an excuse, so Prompto pressed on.

 

“Tell him tonight, Nyx.” Prompto urged. “You need peace of mind. When’s the last time you slept through the night?”

 

“I dunno...a week ago?”

 

“That’s ridiculous.” Prompto scolded once more. “Have you been eating regularly? And I don’t mean those granola bars you consider a meal.”

 

“Uh…”

 

“Get up, we’re going to your place. You need to eat and sleep.” Prompto ordered, pulling himself up into a sitting position. Nyx snorted at him but nonetheless moved to obey. Despite trying to put on a confident front, Prompto could tell the man appreciated him taking control of this unfamiliar (and downright scary) situation. Prompto didn’t have a horse in this race, so thinking logically came easy to him when planning their next move. And that plan was addressing his friend’s unsatisfactory health above all else.

 

Nyx looked exhausted and thin in the face. The pregnancy news coupled with the unexpected exposure of his identity had drained him of all energy. He wasn’t okay, and his poor state affected not only him but the little life depending on him. The tiny baby he was carrying could be considered a “miracle child” based on the complications surrounding its conception. Thus, he or she needed its mother to take excellent care of their body while they grew. So a proper meal and a long nap were in order for the glaive. Since Nyx was currently incapacitated by anxiety, the blond would ensure his friend was well taken care of until he calmed down and was able to think clearly. And so he ushered his tired companion up and out of the hay, deadset on getting the man settled in his home.

 

Only when they were nearing his friend’s suite of rooms did Prompto allow himself to inwardly celebrate the big news. A cute, innocent little baby would soon grace the halls of the Citadel; one Prompto could love and spoil to his heart’s content. He couldn’t help but bask in the joyful feeling as the omega had always adored children and their inherent goodness. He simply couldn’t wait for the mini-glaive’s arrival.

 


	45. Chapter 45

Once the foursome’s wedding deadline fell under a week, the hours of each day seemed to kick into overdrive. Despite having only four tasks left on his list, Ignis had taken to fussing over minor details as was typical of the perfectionist. Everything had to be the _best_ for his sunshine. Adequate wouldn’t cut it. While Prompto initially tried keeping up with the meticulous advisor, he eventually gave up and left the alpha to his craft. Ignis was a master at event planning, and Prompto had no idea where to even start with tasteful decor, event proceedings, food arrangement and honeymoon planning. So instead of being a hindrance to his lover, the blond had taken to checking up on his pregnant friend and blowing off steam in the gun range. The pre-wedding jitters were setting in, and the omega found it absolutely necessary to distract himself from his ruminating.

 

Thinking back to the morning Nyx revealed his startling news, Prompto always cringed in barely contained embarrassment and dread when he remembered how that visit ended. The omega had been in many daunting situations despite his relatively short lifetime, but _nothing_ compared to the situation he found himself in that afternoon.

 

 After leaving the stables at Prompto’s urging, the two omegas made their way to the non-royal residential quarters where the soldier lived. The large suite of rooms his friend called home were obviously given to Cor, the glaive having moved in at some point during their relationship. It was a lavish apartment, a symbol of how the Crown viewed the long-serving, loyal head of the Crownsguard. Despite Nyx also sharing the rooms, Prompto felt a level of trepidation stepping foot inside the apartment. The omega had yet to meet Cor, and so he felt a bit odd entering his home without having been introduced to him.

 

Nyx obviously didn’t give a shit about this, seeing as he collapsed on the couch while simultaneously dragging Prompto onto the cushions. The glaive made quick work of arranging pillows and throw blankets so that the two could cuddle side by side, clearly set on napping with his fellow omega. Prompto wasn’t about to upset his already overwhelmed friend and decided to throw caution to the wind and indulge him.

 

But it was soon apparent that neither of them was ready for a doze. When Nyx started rambling about the cute baby clothes he’d already earmarked online, Prompto dived wholeheartedly into the topic. What commenced was an exciting conversation, one Prompto adored and was thoroughly engrossed in. Because shit, Prompto had spent a good five years of his life dreaming solely about having a baby. Like the dream of having a kind mate, thinking about having his own child someday kept him sane when locked away for hours on end. It was what he thought about when enduring particularly rough clients. The gentle and sweet thoughts were like a healing balm in an otherwise horrifying situation. And so, Prompto had many a thought to share with his friend when it came to babies.

 

Their discussion started with baby clothes, quickly moving on to nurseries and growth and development toys. From there, the pair traipsed into the topic of the baby itself. Would they be biologically male or female? What secondary-gender would they have? Would they look more like Cor or Nyx? What would be an ideal name for the baby?

 

It was that final question the pair spent a considerable amount of time on. Nyx quickly informed his friend that he wanted a gender-neutral name for his baby. Something that wouldn’t give away its identity on documents unless there was a sex box to check. Prompto knew this had to do with Nyx’s brutal experience with discrimination, and he couldn’t blame the guy for wanting to give his child better. Prompto had his own issues that would no doubt impact his parenting decisions. For instance, he’d lose his mind if his baby were left to babysitters he didn’t know on a personal level. The idea of his child possibly being abused by a stranger was enough to make him consider suicide. But the subject of his own children was for another day. Right now, his focus would remain on his friend who needed all the support he could get. And that’s how Prompto found himself joyfully sharing baby names while heading in the direction of the kitchen. Nyx had mentioned being hungry, and Prompto was fully intent on grabbing his friend a nutritious snack to help him regain lost energy.

 

“So what about a play on Cor’s name?” Prompto called as he entered the kitchen. He idly opened the fridge, scanning the contents before settling on making a sandwich. Not like Prompto could make anything else…

 

“What, like Cornegy?” Nyx called back with a chuckle.

 

“Ew, no. That sounds too masculine anyway.” Prompto voiced, searching various cabinets for a plate. The couple’s kitchen rivaled the size of Ignis's, and the omega was finding it difficult to locate the basics with so many cupboards to search. Could Nyx or his mate be hiding some culinary skills? The professional kitchen devices in the drawers were a major hint that one of them indulged in cooking often.

 

“Okay, how about Corgi?”

 

“Nyx, you’re not naming your baby after a damn dog.” Prompto scolded with a laugh. His attention was briefly distracted when he heard his phone buzz in the distance. Prompto instinctively felt his pockets, but realized he’d left the device in his hoodie pocket which was hanging by the front door. Prompto naturally made to go get it, brain happily distracted by his ongoing conversation.

 

“What about Coral? That’s kinda cute. It’s a bit softer than Cor, and based on how scary he looks in pictures you’re probably gonna want…”

 

Prompto stopped dead in his tracks.

 

Only a moment before the omega had considered the idiom “shit one’s pants” a ridiculous exaggeration. It was simply a dramatic description of being in a terrified state; emotionally accurate but wholly unrealistic and thus could never be taken literally in the real world.

 

At least that’s what Prompto believed before his eyes met a pair of icy blues.

 

In that moment, it took everything within the omega to clench his butt cheeks due to the level of shock and panic that rapidly overtook him.

 

“What on Eos are you talking about?” Came the gruff, almost barked question of a man on a mission. Prompto nearly collapsed under the power of his gaze, his instinctual reaction being a submissive show of his neck. It took all of his strength not to submit to his nature, as it would be highly inappropriate given he himself was engaged and the alpha standing before him was attached to his good friend. Still, the level of intimidation Prompto felt in that moment surpassed that of any trying social interaction in his past. Never had the blond faced an alpha so domineering. So _intense._ Even Illian, who regularly sent his colleagues fleeing in fear, was more approachable than this textbook definition of an alpha.

 

 And so, the idea of lying to this beast of a man was unthinkable. The Marshall had asked him a question and like a good little omega, Prompto would answer him truthfully. Without a second thought the blond yelped a reply.

 

“I think Coral’s a cute name for your baby!” Prompto squeaked, flinching in remorse as soon as the words escaped his mouth. So much for Nyx sharing the news alone with his partner. A terrified Prompto had just spilled the beans like a complete and utter idiot. But really, how could he lie to a man that looked capable of skinning him alive with those icy, sharp eyes?! And Ifrit’s hell, he had a long-ass, deadly sword attached to his hip too! Prompto didn’t stand a chance.

 

The few seconds it took for Cor to comprehend his statement were excruciating. Prompto stood there, legs quivering like jelly as one of the Marshall’s eyebrows rose in suspicion. He looked at Prompto like he was stupid, clearly intent on lecturing the loose-lipped blond before he scented the air. When a look of realization crossed his stoic features, Prompto knew he was witnessing a side of the Marshall that, up until then, only Nyx was privy to see. Days later the omega would learn that Cor had been increasingly concerned for his mate whose scent had been altered for many weeks. It was only in that moment that the alpha put two and two together. His mate’s new scent was due to the child he was carrying, the omega was now emitting both his and the baby’s unique auras. As soon as the situation became clear to the commander, his mood instantly changed.

 

Prompto watched in dumbstruck awe as the Marshall’s harsh features transformed into that of a doting mate, his face softening with the faint beginnings of a smile forming on his lips. His attention was no longer on Prompto, but on that of his lover a few rooms over. Prompto hastily stumbled out of the way as the Marshall made a beeline towards Nyx’s location, the sound of his deep voice echoing in the hall behind him.

 

“Nightly?” The alpha called in a voice filled with what could only be described as barely contained hope.

 

Despite his heart beating a mile-a-minute, Prompto couldn’t help but fawn over the adorable turn of events. But that didn’t stop him from grabbing his hoodie and bolting out the door, eager to allow the couple some time alone. The omega fled the premises like a bat out of hell, his nerves only calming once he’d entered the Citadel main hall.

 

Pausing to catch his breath against a wall, Prompto finally allowed himself to swoon over the scene he’d just witnessed. Always one for romance and domestic bliss, Prompto couldn’t help but feel giddy for his friend and his (terrifying) partner. Based on the alpha’s genuinely hopeful expression, Nyx had nothing to worry about in regard to his partner disapproving of the pregnancy. The Marshall’s sweet reaction coupled with the knowledge that Nyx’s piercing shop alter-ego ‘Nightly’ was in fact his lover’s pet name for him was...well...stupidly adorable.

 

After a quick stop in the gardens to fetch Carbuncle (who was on daytime exile due to shredding Ignis’s notebook), Prompto arrived home to a stunned King and his consorts. The alphas were seated on one couch, all three staring wide eyed at the royal’s phone. To their omega’s surprise, a round of expletives floated amongst them. Even the polite advisor who normally frowned on swearing was indulging in a few “Shiva’s tits” and a rare “fucking skewered Ramuh”.  When Prompto bounced up beside them and looked over Noct’s shoulder, he couldn’t help smiling in relief.

 

On the King’s phone was a text from Cor requesting extended paternity leave to be scheduled a few months before his mate’s due date. A series of sonogram photos followed.

 

Clearly his friend’s conversation went well.

 

The alphas, who were still coming to grips with Nyx being an omega, seemed slammed by the news. Gladio kept muttering that “Cor’s never taken personal leave in his life”, and Noctis added that “the Marshall being a dad is fuckin’ unbelievable.” Ignis, the more poised out of the three, simply huffed that “the pesky press will have a field day with this development.” Prompto, totally over-the-moon with the news, simply gushed over and over again that “isn’t this so awesome?!”

 

And after voicing their stunned disbelief, the alphas had to agree.

 

With his mind able to rest knowing his friend was doing well despite his difficult circumstances, Prompto returned his attention to his own upcoming ‘big event’. As each day passed, his wedding nerves were swiftly compounding. The omega was so excited to be married, but also terrified about disappointing his future husbands. Prompto knew nothing about being a spouse. The shining example every child deserved (that of their parent’s healthy bond), had been taken away due to his injury. With no examples to look to, Prompto felt lost as he approached marriagehood. He wasn’t certain how to be a good spouse, nor was he aware of the changes he might face in his relationship. And that included both emotional and physical changes.  Because despite how excited he was about marriage, something still nagged at the back of his mind. It was something that had been bothering him for a while, and now that his lovers would soon be his husbands, Prompto’s feelings about the issue had increased.

 

While the omega had the pleasure of watching his alphas interact with each other affectionately Prompto still hadn’t been let into a facet of their lives; that being their shared intimacy. He wasn’t sure if this would change when they married, or if the alphas would continue to hide their sexual exploits from him. Part of him felt let down if they decided on the latter. It mostly centered around his need for acceptance. The idea of his alphas sharing an exclusive bond that they purposefully kept from him was hurtful. If they indeed planned to keep their intimacy to themselves, Prompto knew he’d feel inferior in their relationship. Like each alpha was privy to his intimate moments with the others, but the same didn’t go for him.

 

So it was with these feelings that Prompto holed up at the gun range. Shooting targets had always been therapeutic to the blond, but as the hours ticked by, his need for the stress relief became stronger. Thankfully, the majority of the Citadel soldiers were on their annual spring field training and thus Prompto was mostly left alone. Some of the beta soldiers had taken to conversing with him as of late, and while Prompto appreciated their friendliness, he was too unnerved to make small talk at the moment.

 

For a while Prompto fiddled around with his weapons. He’d brought two guns with him to the range: his favorite revolver and his mother’s firearm. The first was brought solely for protection. Ever since the showdown with Allek, Prompto never entered the military wings without a weapon on him. He hadn’t had any trouble with the soldiers since, but better safe than sorry. It was the second weapon that Prompto intended on shooting. He’d been itching to try the gorgeously designed piece ever since he received Kel’s package, and today he finally found the time to do so.

 

Settling into his favorite booth in a far corner, Prompto fired off a test shot to get familiar with the grip and recoil before gleefully firing another one. One shot and he already loved this badass weapon. It was an expertly crafted firearm, almost graceful in its gentle recoil and much quieter than the average revolver. It honestly rivaled that of his favorite weapon, the revolver Gladio had gifted him on the Solstice. The only reason his first piece ranked above his mother’s was because of his sentimental attachment to it. Gladio’s present had been the first gift he’d received since leaving his tribe. The weapon would forever be his baby.

 

During the first thirty minutes of his visit, Prompto was able to keep his focus solely on his shooting. He was working on beating yet another range record, and the task required his complete attention. But after a while, those little niggling thoughts returned to disturb his concentration. His mind was floating back towards the subject that had been bothering him for days. His alphas and their secretive exploits.

 

Because being left out of their relationship wasn’t the sole issue bothering the omega. No, at the bottom of this mess was a rather vulgar fantasy that Prompto was desperate to make a reality.

 

He wanted to watch them fuck, dammit.

 

Yes, he was a lech. Yes, he was a voyeuristic little shit. Yes, he should definitely be ashamed of himself. But godsdammit, who wouldn’t want to see those three fine-ass alphas go at each other?! Prompto damn sure wanted to be front and center during their raunchy exploits. He wanted to salivate like the little pervert he was over their luscious behinds and heaven-sent dicks. It was fucking ridiculous, but the desire simply wouldn’t go away. So seeing as the alphas hadn’t taken any of his hints over the months, Prompto knew he’d have to be the one to broach the subject. He’d have to outright ask them if they planned on accepting him into their shared bedroom lives. How would he do this? Who the hell knows.

 

“You could simply ask, Prompto.” The blond muttered to himself, firing off another shot that met its target.

 

“Don’t be a bashful bitch…” He continued to admonish himself under his breath.

 

“Just ask. Like “Hey guys, can I watch you fuck?”” Prompto uttered before swiftly rejecting that approach. Nope, that was a little too creepy. He needed to tone it down a notch, be a little slyer and more discreet.

 

“Huh...what about... “I suspect I'm a voyeur, wanna be my test dummies so I can know for sure?”

 

Another shot fired, another idea rejected due to its awkwardness.

 

“Hmm, maybe I should say they’d look hot kissing or something…” Prompto pondered before shaking his head. “Naw, Iggy would just say thank you and move on...not good enough.”

 

Prompto fired off a few more rounds, growing antsy when he missed his targets. His inability to come to a decision on his approach was making him irritable.

 

“Ugh, why is this so hard? Maybe I should be like Nyx and just be blunt. Just tell ‘em I’m not an innocent little omega and I want to see them fuck like their lives depended on it …”

 

The omega fired a precise shot.

 

“What on Eos are you talking about?”

 

The following shot entered the ceiling.

 

Prompto jolted, slamming his gun down on the booth table and turning towards the unexpected voice. He already knew who his surprise visitor was, though. That same grumbled question haunted his dreams, and shit, Prompto _really_ wasn’t ready for this.

 

“Marshall?” The omega squeaked, face burning as he realized the alpha had heard some of his muttered, lewd ramblings. If he’d been embarrassed a few days ago, today he was mortified enough to drop dead. The astrals had to be playing a cruel joke on him. Sick fucks.

 

“Prompto.” Cor acknowledged.

 

The omega waited for the man to continue. Because surely he had more to say to a perverted omega caught devising a plan to watch his King fuck, right? Wrong.

 

“Can I...help you?” Prompto timidly asked, trying very much not to whimper when his eyes met those serious blues. Why in Bahamut’s name was this man so freakishly intimidating? And he had the grace of a coeurl too, because Prompto hadn’t heard him approach in the apartment and he sure as hell hadn’t heard him walk up a few minutes ago.

 

“I’m...here to apologize.” The alpha uttered, voice remaining neutral and face impassive. “I didn’t mean to upset you the other day.

 

Oh. Wow, Prompto wasn’t expecting this. ‘Cause yeah, Cor had scared the living daylights out of him that day, but the omega couldn’t really blame him. Prompto had been obnoxiously discussing how scary the man was and why his child’s name should be a softer version of his own. And it wasn’t like the alpha had said anything mean to him, so Prompto wasn’t sure why he felt the need to apologize. Perhaps he just held sympathy for the timid blond who nearly defecated in his presence. Maybe the Marshall’s veins weren’t filled with ice after all…

 

“Um, it’s no problem. I’m used to being scared shitless.” Prompto blurted, before outwardly cringing at his words. Smooth, Prompto.

 

“...right.” Cor answered after a tense moment.

 

Silence again.

 

“So uh...what’s being a future dad like?” Prompto suddenly asked, so desperate to quell the suffocating awkwardness in the room that he asked the first question his mind stumbled upon. Which...probably wasn’t a good choice, but hell, what else could he ask this man? Would your jaw break if you smiled? Could someone skate on your icy eyeballs? Do you sleep with your sword?

 

Thankfully he needn’t foray into those ridiculous questions, as his awkward query was enough to crack the Marshall’s controlled front. As soon as he said the word ‘dad’, those piercing eyes filled with an affection so strong that Prompto just knew the couple’s baby would be the most loved on Eos.

 

“It’s...very nice.” Cor responded after a thoughtful moment. “Which reminds me, thank you for helping Nyx. He’s going through a rough time.”

 

Prompto’s eyes widened, stunned at the Marshall’s words. His heart immediately filled with happy butterflies at the unexpected gratitude. Prompto had been thanked very few times in his life. The majority of the gratitude shown to him was from his alphas, very rarely anyone else. So to have this person who was technically a stranger thank him for being a good friend to his partner was lovely.

 

“I...I’m happy to help him. He’s a good friend to me, so I want to make sure he’s okay.” Prompto responded, fiddling with the handle of his gun. Complimenting him or not, Cor was still difficult to maintain eye contact with.

 

“I’m glad.” Cor continued, face showing a hint of concern before he spoke his next words.

 

“You’re Nyx’s only omegan friend. Because he couldn’t risk his secret being exposed, he could never associate with omegas, which obviously isn’t healthy. For as confident he acts, he really needs your companionship.”

 

 The Marshall’s words were sincere, and just then Prompto realized why Nyx sought him out before anyone else with the baby news. Prompto had been pretty obvious with how much he valued Nyx’s friendship, but he wasn’t completely sure the glaive felt that same close bond with him. It was due to his friend’s extremely outgoing personality that Prompto assumed he had a ton of friends to hang out with. But now it was evident that he didn’t. Nyx didn’t have the close omegan friendships that every omega desired to be content. There were some things omegas shared that simply couldn’t be replaced by betas and alphas. And so Prompto was now a special facet to his life, one that was more important to him than the blond initially believed.

 

This was amazing news, and Prompto couldn’t help the smile that bloomed across his face.

 

“I need his friendship too.” The omega said in response to the Marshall’s stoic, but kind words. He meant what he said too, more than the alpha would ever know.

 

Cor nodded, his obvious signal that he was done talking. Prompto gave him a tiny wave as he turned to leave but faltered when the Marshall turned to look over his shoulder.

 

“You should probably go with your first idea. The King can be dense about propositions. The blunter the better.”

 

Six.

 

If the floor could only swallow him up…

 

Prompto let out an uncontrollable whimper as his face erupted in flames. There was nothing the omega could do to rescue this situation, he could only slouch in his booth chair before covering his face in complete humiliation. This situation would take the cake as the most embarrassing moment of his life. Nothing could top this, because that stoic bastard had heard every word of his lustful desperation. Every. Single. Word.

 

With a tiny peek between his fingers, Prompto caught the alpha’s amused smirk before he silently disappeared out of view.

 

Gods.

 

\--

 

Despite spending the entire afternoon recovering from his gun range mortification, Prompto decided to take the Marshall’s advice in the end. There was no point in beating around the bush with his desires. Relationships required honesty to thrive, and Prompto knew it wasn’t wise to begin his marriage with hidden desires. Plus, it was about time the alphas be honest about how they wished their union to proceed. Was Prompto considered one of them, or just ‘the omega’. Prompto highly doubted they were intentionally being secretive, and the withholding of their sex life was probably due to their concerns for his wellbeing. But despite being mostly confident they meant well, a tinge of doubt still remained in his mind.  And tonight it was time to erase it.

 

The omega waited patiently for the right moment. To his luck, Noctis and Gladio returned home shortly before dinner with their daily schedule completed early. Ignis had spent the day running around the Citadel attending to last minute wedding preparations, so their meal for the night would be takeout instead of home cooking. Prompto had another stroke of luck when after placing their order, Ignis stalked over to the liquor cabinet and flung it open. Apparently the advisor was in need of some liquid relaxation, and Prompto would gleefully join him.

 

Alcohol always made awkward situations better. Well, at least while one was indulging. The following morning consequences weren’t always so great. But moving on.

 

“Your choices, gents?” Ignis inquired as he shuffled bottles around, bypassing his favorite scotch for a stronger vodka. From the couch (buried under a pile of pillows) came Noctis’s request for bourbon. Like the advisor, Gladio also chose to switch things up and requested a shot of tequila. Prompto went for his beloved fruity wine.

 

Drinks on a tray, the advisor made his way over to the group and set the items on the coffee table. Watching him from one of the loveseats, Prompto held back a mischievous smile as he was granted even more luck. Instead of sitting on one of the many available couch seats, Ignis decided to plop himself down on Gladio’s lap instead. A clear sign that the advisor was feeling frisky. This was good news, as hopefully his sensual mood would influence his answer to Prompto’s bold proposition.

 

For a few minutes the group enjoyed the pleasant quiet of the evening. The sky outside was dark, and the twinkling lights of the city made for a comforting background. In addition, the humming sound of the dishwasher provided some soothing white noise to the atmosphere, calming Prompto’s nerves and relieving the stress the alpha’s carried from the day. Well, at least for Gladio and Noctis. Ignis appeared to need a bit more than atmosphere to loosen him up this evening.

 

“Damn Iggy, what’s got you going tonight?” Gladio inquired when the advisor tossed back his shot with ease. Ignis usually took his time with alcohol, preferring to sip his drinks slowly and savor the taste. Not tonight though, the advisor had in fact brought over three shots for himself and was already reaching for the second.

 

“Nothing. I’m just in need of a good buzz.” Ignis easily responded, one hand holding his shot glass, the other moving to tug at Gladio’s hair. Prompto watched as the Shield tried to withhold a sound a pleasure at the action but failed miserably. Ignis smirked salaciously upon hearing that groan, his hand moving to tug even harder at his husband’s hair.

 

Across the way from them, the King sat watching with unabashed interest as his husbands engaged in their heated flirting. His blue eyes growing dark with lust was Prompto’s signal to get on with it. If he didn’t do it now, he’d never do it.

 

No better time than the present. It was time to dive in.

 

“Can I watch you guys have sex?”

 

Ignis, who’d been teasing his husband while bringing his second shot to his lips, promptly dropped the little glass on his lap.

 

Prompto swallowed heavily.

 

No going back now.

 

“....what?” Noctis uttered, the pillow on his lap in a similar state of damp due to his own dropped glass.

 

“Um...can I watch you guys have sex?” Prompto repeated, voice tight with trepidation. “Sorry...there’s no other way to ask this question.”

 

The alphas looked at each other, stunned and bewildered by the absolutely unexpected request. Prompto had gained immense confidence over the months, his ability to speak his mind becoming stronger every day. He rarely hesitated when sharing his opinion and actively voiced when he didn’t agree with something the alphas said. So it wasn’t shocking that Prompto was asking them a question. This they’d come to expect. It was the subject of this question that sent their minds reeling.

 

Their sweet, innocent omega had just asked to watch them sex one another.

 

 _Prompto_ , wanted to be an audience member during one of their many sensual romps.

 

Fucking six.

 

“Uh…” Gladio spoke, pausing to clear his throat due to the sudden hoarseness of his voice. That simple question had caused his dick to rise to attention, and from a click glance down at his husband, he found Ignis in a similar state.

 

“You...wish to be present while we engage in intercourse?” Ignis inquired, adjusting his visor as his cheeks flushed. The poor advisor was beyond flustered and immediately reached for his third shot, his second unfortunately soaking through his pants.

 

“That sounds kinda clinical, but yeah...basically…” Prompto confirmed, moving to drape a throw blanket over his body. Although not much, the plush fabric provided some security to the omega who was struggling to stand firm in his request. But he couldn’t back down. He couldn’t keep avoiding this subject. He’d missed too many of their exploits already. He wasn’t about to miss out on any future bedroom sessions. Nope.

 

“How long have you wanted this, Prom?” Gladio asked, eyes both curious and concerned as he watched the omega huddle under his blanket.

 

“Um, for a while. I dunno, I kinda feel like I’m not included...like you guys have a separate relationship without me. I know it’s selfish and it shouldn’t be a big deal but…”

 

“Prom, no.” Noctis spoke up, interrupting the blond’s negative rambling. “It’s obviously important to you, so _yes_ it’s a big deal.”

 

Prompto bit his lip in response, looking down at his lap. The alphas were still coming to terms with his random request, and so he tried to give them a moment to think before he fled the room in humiliation. It was excruciatingly difficult not freak out during the brief silence. But with what was at stake, Prompto would endure the stress.

 

“I believe I can speak for all of us in apologizing for this, Prompto.” Ignis finally spoke reaching for one of the spare blankets to dab at his lap.

 

“We initially withheld our affections so as not to negatively impact your healing. We’ve never hidden our intimacy to exclude you. I suppose we fell into a habit of being discreet and simply hadn’t considered the consequences. My deepest apologies, love.”

 

The metaphorical fist that clenched Prompto’s heart loosened in response to the advisor’s words. Deep down he always knew his alphas weren’t deliberately being exclusive. He’d learned long ago that the men considered him their equal. They would never treat him differently than they did each other. But still, it was a major relief to _hear_ them confirm this. That tiny bit of doubt caused by natural human tendency was finally gone.

 

“Yeah Prom, Iggy’s telling the truth. You’re one of us. There’s no separate relationships in this house.” Gladio confirmed, golden eyes filled with sincerity. Prompto quirked a smile in response to his always honest expression. Leave it to Gladio to always put him completely at ease.

 

Noctis was the last to share his opinion. And in typical form, the royal was straight to the point with his thoughts. 

 

“Godsdamn...hearing you say those words was hot…” The King finally muttered, cheeks flushed and pillow conveniently hiding another telltale sign of his approval of Prompto’s raunchy request. And well, lewd as it was, Noctis’s statement was as equally reassuring as his husbands’. It was blatantly clear that all three alphas were on the same page. An issue that had been bugging the omega for so long was now resolved in a matter of minutes. He should’ve approached them long before now.

 

“Noct, settle down. Now isn’t the time.” Gladio scolded, rolling his eyes at the horny monarch. But in a rare show of approval for the King’s lascivious comments, Ignis tugged on the big alpha’s locks to silence him.

 

“Hush, Gladiolus. Our darling Prompto has made a heartfelt request. It wouldn’t be right to refuse the poor thing.”

 

Gladio’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Wait Iggy, you’re not seriously going to fuck one of us right now?”

 

Prompto’s eyeballs bulged out of his head. For some reason, Prompto never pictured Gladio as a bottom. He was just so...masculine. Men of his size were usually tops, extremely dominant and commanding. But knowing Gladio’s personality, Prompto really shouldn’t be surprised. The alpha was such a romantic; terribly sweet and tender behind closed doors. He loved to care for others, but he no doubt would enjoy the same type of affection returned to him. The large alpha switching made sense. And with this new knowledge of the Shield being a willing bottom, the omega’s mind nearly short circuited with overwhelming lust.

 

Having caught Prompto’s dumbstruck expression, the King snorted from his end of the couch.

 

“Iggy only bottoms on birthdays. Gladio will take it however he can get it.” Came the vulgar response to Prompto’s wide eyes.

 

The omega squeaked and immediately grabbed a second throw blanket to drape over his head. Make no mistake, Prompto was here for this sexual conversation. But like the blushing virgin he was, he wanted to indulge himself without looking foolish. Well...looking like a little ghost with a blanket covering his entire body (a mere slit of an opening for his eyes) was probably not much better. But shit, Prompto needed something to hide his full body blush. He no doubt resembled a little cherry under his covering.

 

A salivating, horny as shit cherry.

 

“Hmm, I suppose we should save the real thing for the honeymoon.” Ignis acquiesced, before moving from his sitting position to straddle the Shield below him. “But we can surely provide a preview.”

 

A little mewl escaped the blanketed omega.

 

_Oh yes. Oh yes. Oh yes._

 

He was so fucking ready. This would no doubt destroy even the best of his fantasies. This would kill him for sure. This would...

 

But of course, like earlier in the day, the astrals decided to play yet another cruel joke on the poor omega.

 

The doorbell rang.

 

Sick. Cockblocking. Fucks.

 

“Oh for Shiva’s sake.” Noctis barked, throwing off his pillows to stalk to the door. What with Gladio and Ignis tangled amongst each other (one with a suspicious wetness to his pants) and Prompto nearly dead and wrapped in blankets, the royal was unfortunately the one silently chosen to greet the much-hated visitor.

 

From where Ignis was poised to lock lips with his husband, the advisor scowled in annoyance as the sensual mood in the room deflated. There was nothing like an unwanted stranger at your door that could completely destroy one’s sexy times. The foursome would have to take a raincheck on Prompto’s first voyeuring session. What a shame.

 

“Noct, dude, you have a tent in your pants.” Gladio called, chuckling as the angry and flustered King exited the living room. Hair mussed from burrowing under pillows, cheeks burning red, and dick at full attention, the royal was a shining example of a refined and controlled Monarch.

 

“The fuck do I care.” Came the grunted response before the sound of the door unlocking rang through the air.

 

Despite his intense sexual frustration, Prompto felt a tinge of pity for who he assumed was the takeout delivery man. Noctis looked ready to kill someone over his lack of sexual relief.  The others honestly didn’t look much better; including Prompto.

 

With a sigh, the omega threw off his blankets and resigned himself to his fate. He’d have to wait a few more days to see his alphas go at it. After their wedding, they would have all the time in the world to indulge themselves. No interruptions. No responsibilities. Nothing but each other and a bed. It would no doubt be wonderful, and despite being an antsy and eager little minx, Prompto would wait patiently for the day of their blessed union.

 

Only four more days to go.


End file.
